Impoverished Heir
by penpaninuSessh
Summary: Due to a family crisis, Inuyasha is out on his own and working two jobs. With no time for love, what will he do when love has time for him? In a world of steel and stone, dark forces rise and form to attack. Can Inuyasha and his friends survive? Original!
1. Chapter 1

I adore a/u stories so I decided to try my hand at one. Reviews are appreciated by this inu. For all who have been poor, this is dedicated to you. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Penpaninu does not claim to own Inuyasha nor is getting paid to write this. Does claim to be inu however. Parodies of Miccy D's from Inuyasha don't belong to this inu either. They belong to people making fun of popular fast food and not wanting to get slapped with a law suit either.

"Impoverished Heir" chapter one

Morning Rush

Inuyasha slit open one eye and scowled as the alarm blared beside his head. He scrubbed his eyes with one palm and slapped at the offending machine with the other. Sounds from a neighboring apartment teased at the corner of his sharp hearing but Inuyasha tried to tune it out. It would be that his neighbors would be having loud morning sex when he was so blatantly alone. Couldn't they be quieter for a change?

"Idiots…" he muttered. Inuyasha sat up and held his aching head in his hands, slowly opening himself to another morning. His futon almost filled his apartment, small for a one-person. Inuyasha had to admit he had lucked out finding a one-room this cheap in this district of Tokyo, but it was as small as a coffin, just as cramped with his meager possessions, and he was darn lucky to have even a window in there. The morning sunlight peeking through the naked blinds (they came with the place) made his head ache even more, but Inuyasha had to admit the window made the closet apartment try to appear larger than it was.

"Thank the kami for that," Inuyasha muttered as he lifted his t-shirt to scratch at his flat tummy. The longhaired young man grabbed a mug, his toothbrush and half a tube of paste and eased out his door to grab a spot at the sink in the hallway. The apartments all shared communal sinks and a restroom for each floor. But no shower. There were a few public baths within a two-block radius so if Inuyasha didn't want to stink, he had to pay for a soak every few days.

The sink was blessedly empty so Inuyasha took his time scrubbing away at his teeth, trying to wake up. No one was in the hallway so he scratched at the elastic waistband of his boxers under his baggy shirt. His loins threatened to stir as his sleep-fuzzed mind tried to pick up sharper sounds of passion from those dratted neighbors, but Inuyasha let his mind go blank, willing himself under control. It wouldn't do to get a hard-on when he had to get going in his day, so Inuyasha sighed, contemplating a day of physical abstinence as he shuffled on bare feet back to his room. He kicked the door shut and set his mug and toothbrush down, then braced his feet wide and stretched mightily.

"Aaaaah!" Inuyasha sighed as he worked the kinks out of his back. He rotated his neck and pushed a lock of dark hair back over his shoulder, reaching for his work uniform. Inuyasha sighed as he shucked his plain t-shirt and pulled on dark slacks over his boxers and reached for a belt. His young body was as trim as ever but sorely lacking in exercise. Having two jobs certainly didn't give one many options for recreation.

"Yes! Right there!"

Inuyasha sighed and shook his head, wishing he had earplugs. Why was he cursed with rather sharp hearing? Just like a dog's sometimes. He grimaced and pulled his striped shirt on and tucked it in. Morning and lunch shift at WacDonalds, and a secretary's assistant position in the evening. How the mighty had fallen, Inuyasha thought. He combed the tangles from his mane and tied it up into a neat bun at the base of his neck.

His father Takahashi Inutaisho had made a successful company from the ground up years before he had been born. The youngest and the brightest had flocked to join the promise of Takahashi Enterprises and Inuyasha could not remember wanting for anything growing up in his parent's rather posh home. His older brother Sesshomaru had gone to college for the learning to show him the way to the job their father surely would have for him and Inuyasha knew he would follow in their footsteps and help uphold the family company. All had seemed bright and well; until his mother died.

Takahashi Izayoi had come from an old noble name and wed Inutaisho after his first wife left him. Sesshomaru learned to accept the charming woman as part of the family, but even Inuyasha knew the distance his onii-chan showed meant he had not completely gotten over his own mother's departure. Oft times his brother was cold, or even downright rude, but he never had neglected him until Izayoi's death.

Inutaisho had grown withdrawn afterward, and finally weak. It seemed the last straw for the family that he was diagnosed with stage two-lung cancer. Sesshomaru took the reins of Takahashi Enterprises in his place but the efforts were not enough. Inutaisho died within a year, and shortly after the shock of his death, the company was run into the ground. Onigumo Naraku had been the company's top competitor and through no fault of Sesshomaru or his financers, he had single-handedly toppled one of the largest businesses in Japan.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha quickly found themselves with little to nothing and oppositions clashed. Inutaisho intended his sons to both have half of the business he had formed from care and dedication, but when nothing was left, there was nothing left to lose. The brothers fought and quarreled daily as lawyers sucked up the rest of the money trying to find legalities to finding a foothold in their savings. Tempers flared as accounts depleted and Sesshomaru dared lay hands on his half younger brother after a night of drunken despair.

Inuyasha gave back as good as he got, and packed a bag leaving that very night. He limped out of his family's expensive neighborhood to a bus station and right to Sango's door. Her little brother let him in and the two friends had had a long talk. Sango agreed to put him up until he found a place to rent and Inuyasha was grateful for that. He hadn't gone back home since, and used the last of the money Father left to sign a lease at his one-room wonder.

Sango knew the story of what had happened to his family of course, but Inuyasha kept as much knowledge of his poverty to a minimum as he could. Better keep his drama to a short recollection and all that. Sango just thought he had a nest egg in his bank account somewhere that was helping him to live outside of his father's home. Or at least she did in the beginning.

Inuyasha grabbed his backpack and his work hat, pocketing his cell phone as he tugged his shoes on. He locked up and trotted downstairs to the streets to catch the bus. A small melody reached his ears and Inuyasha held up his phone and clicked through a text message as he waited.

'Hey dog boy, this is your wake up call! See you later' –S. Inuyasha grinned fondly as he read the short message from his friend.

Good old Sango. She had been Inuyasha's best friend since high school, and they had done about everything together over the years. They went out, had fun, and even dared to fool around a bit at parties during school. They had never gone all the way though with things as they felt they made better friends than lovers, so their friendship was not damaged in the least bit.

The cell and its monthly bill payment were a gift from her. Inuyasha felt guilty as he clicked the phone off and tucked it away in his pocket. Sango had learned the truth of his situation, as she knew him so well and Inuyasha couldn't lie well, or at least for such a long amount of time. Sango knew her friend was proud, but at the bombshell her best friend finally unleashed, she simply took his hand, drove him to her house, and packed up a spare futon, sheets, blankets, dishes and a rather nice tea set for his apartment.

Inuyasha had always been unnaturally proud, and stubborn, but Sango wore down his complaining, thrusting those belongings into his arms. Inuyasha could only bow his head and accept them, his face bright red. Sango knew the personal cost giving up his pride had done in that moment, and she didn't bring up that incident unless Inuyasha spoke about it first. Inuyasha could only be grateful.

The bus came and all too soon Inuyasha was off and walking into the burger joint he called a life profession. He tugged his cap down over his brow, irritating his round ears as he walked under the underside golden arches. A gaggle of business men and women stood in line for a quick bite on their way to office jobs and other socially pleasing positions. Inuyasha sauntered behind the counter, ignoring the stares of customers wanting another set of hands in a uniform to help them on their way faster. He clocked in and hung up his backpack, pausing to look at the schedule posted up on the bulletin board by the manager's office. The hours were pleasing and would make his paycheck adequate for the rent.

"Takahashi! You're on fryers this morning!" the manager poked her head out. Inuyasha sighed at the perpetual frown on her face and nodded, hoping she'd keep it down about his last name.

"Yes, ma'am," he said and washed his hands. He went to take his place and sweated before the fryers as he made hash browns, and then fries for the two busy meals of the day. Drops of sweat beaded the sides of his jaw and his hair plastered to his head under the cap, but Inuyasha kept at his duties pausing to take a quick sip at a plastic cup of coke when his hands were free. Aside from a small break for an employee-paid meal, this was his only chance at replenishment.

'Son of the great Takahashi Inutaisho, and here I am making fries. Thanks a lot, Pop,' Inuyasha thought sadly.

"Inuyasha, come on! Hurry up," one of his colleagues, a slim college girl urged. Inuyasha salted the fries and scooped her up two large orders and she gave him a bright smile before dashing back to the counter with them. Inuyasha sighed, feeling his heart hurt and tapped the toe of his shoe into the tiled floor.

Sure Megumi was a sweet girl, and she seemed nice as far as the job let him know, but Inuyasha wasn't interested. Girls meant more time and more money, money he didn't have, and that led to more trouble he didn't want. Inuyasha could only think of the girls he had messed around with in school, and the few girls who had shown interest in his glamorous life style now. They heard the name 'Takahashi' and thought being with him and trying to bed him would line their pockets for the many frivolous things girls seemed to want and didn't need.

Inuyasha scowled and dug into his tasks with renewed fury. He was becoming bitter before his time and it made him more crotchety by the minute to realize it. Inuyasha let a colleague watch the fries as he scrubbed the side of the fryer, swept the dining room, and ran into the male restroom to relieve his bladder. The manager had a sharp word with him about THAT decision but Inuyasha grit his teeth. Try telling her time was money when there was piss on the floor, but there you had it. Inuyasha swallowed his pride and said he would ask to leave the floor next time. Then he rushed back to his position to get through the rest of his shift.

Inuyasha was glad to change from his stupid striped burger shirt into a plain dress shirt. He had a night position as a male secretary for a small office. His other friend from school, Hoshi Miroku, worked there with him and it was a relief to sit down, and chat quietly as their fingers flew over their keyboards typing up papers for their boss. Onikage Kikyo was a shrewd woman, but overall not a bad boss and let the young men be. Well, when she wasn't trying to flirt with them. Many men found such a position to be a pleasing one, but it put Inuyasha off. He didn't know what it was, but Kikyo-san gave him the creeps sometimes and he didn't know why. Miroku only accepted her advances gratefully.

Inuyasha sighed and checked for more messages as he walked along the bustling street. He lingered by a newsstand, wishing he had change for a paper. Looking at the headlines, he grimaced and changed his mind hurrying along on his way. His hair let down and combed from its messy Wacdonald's bun, was tied in a neat ponytail and it flew over his back as he jogged away. Straight into a woman of course. It would be the best part of his day now; getting the only human contact outside of his friends through an accident.

"Ow!" the woman cried out, going down hard on the pavement. Inuyasha silently cursed as her stupid heels put her off balance and she fell to her knees. Of course she would be wearing a short skirt. Her knees were going to be black and blue. Inuyasha cussed himself out in his head and stopped. He bowed at the waist and extended a hand down.

"You okay, miss? Sorry bout that, I just have to be somewhere…." Inuyasha bit his lip, his old courtesies coming out rather clipped and short. He sighed and berated his life, waiting for an answer. The woman lifted her head and Inuyasha was struck at the deep blue eyes. Those wide orbs were as dark as the sea and uncommon among the Japanese public. The difference of that struck him as odd and got his attention for all of a minute. Then her lips parted and she spoke and Inuyasha almost went to his knees at the beautiful timbre of her voice.

"I'm fine! It wasn't your fault, don't worry about it," she said easily and Inuyasha smiled at the familiarity she entrusted in him, a perfect stranger. What an extraordinary woman! Wait a minute, this was too good to be true. Second she knew who he was, zip, any chance at a shot of normalcy was gone.

"Ah, that's okay," he mumbled, blushing. He shifted his backpack higher over his shoulder. "Well, I better be going…."

The woman waved as the young man took off running. She gave the man behind the newsstand a few bills and picked up the day's paper. 'Takahashi heir meets with top brokers' was printed in large bold print across the front page and Kagome read the article idly as she walked along. A picture of a somber but fit young man with long dark hair pulled back in a neat tail stared sternly at the camera as he shook hands with an elderly balding businessman. She knew the name Takahashi, as it was familiar to most anyone in Japan who knew who was where, but she didn't know the whole story. Apparently there had been trouble at Takahashi Enterprises a few years back, after Takahashi senior had died. What was his name, Inutaisho-san? Apparently his elder son was trying to pick the pieces up and get things running again. Sesshomaru, she read, skimming the article carefully.

Funny, that college student she had bumped into resembled Sesshomaru-san in a way. True, it wasn't common for men to have hair THAT long here, but it couldn't mean they were related. Just a similarity in grooming after all. Still, he had seemed nice…

Kagome sighed as she went back to her job. She had gotten an internship at the Ookami law firm straight out of college and things had been interesting to say the least. Sure the job was good and the senior of the branch liked her well enough, but that was the problem. He liked her so much, he had set her up to work for his son, Ookami Kouga. And that was a disaster in the making.

Kouga-san was a nice enough man, very earnest and handsome, and as charming as the devil. He was as pushy as a devil, and he had not made it secret his wish to bed her ever since day one. She remembered how he has told her to 'not be hesitant to tell me what you want while you work under me.' That had shocked the hell out of the reserved young woman and she could only stammer a response. 'I don't think what you mean would be appropriate, Kouga-san.' Kouga's eyes had roved up and down her and Kagome felt like prey before a wolf.

'That's fine, Kagome-kun. Just don't keep me waiting,' he had purred. Kagome sighed remembering that. Her pager beeped and Kagome took it out of her purse. Speak of that devil, Kouga was beeping her back in from her lunch break! Wouldn't that horny bastard leave her alone?

Kagome had the feeling she was going in over her head. And she didn't know how to get out of it.

"Kagome-kun! How was your lunch?" Kouga grinned cheekily as she pushed her way into his large office. Kagome sighed and tucked a lock of dark hair over her ear into its bun.

"It was fine, Kouga-san. What can I do for you?" she asked pleasantly. Kouga's eyes twinkled and she inwardly groaned.

"Well, I was asked by Father if we were getting along, and I said quite famously. Wouldn't you agree, Kagome-kun?" The handsome lawyer stood from his chair and prowled around the side of his desk. Kagome stood straight and tall and didn't back down from his game.

"I can't think of any reason why we wouldn't be, Kouga-san. Is there something you wish you elaborate about the work we do together?" All games, every word. Many people in this firm thrived on such games but it wasn't to Kagome's liking. She believed in old-fashioned work and dedication, not tricks or 'legwork.' She had seen the other interns who worked for Ookami Law. More leg than brains there, and all of them showing clear up past the thigh.

Kouga smiled and raked a hand through his mop of dark hair, artfully tousling the shoulder-length locks. "Well, perhaps there is. I was wondering if you would like to go out for drinks with me after hours today. Won't you?"

Kagome held her breath as he gently took her hand, rather unprofessionally she thought.

"I don't know, Kouga-san…" she started. Kouga held her hand up to his lips and pressed a chaste kiss to the back of it.

"I won't say please twice, Kagome-kun. If you don't like me after tonight, I promise, I will never bother you again." He promised. Kagome felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach. Courtesy would demand she have a drink with him. Kouga was essentially her boss, the son of the law firm's founder. He could make or break her career, he knew it, she knew it, hell everyone on this floor probably knew that.

"Yes, I'll go out with you," Kagome whispered. Kouga's white teeth showed in a wide grin.

"Man, Kikyo sure is a slave driver," Inuyasha muttered. He loosened his collar and stretched with one arm. Miroku waved goodbye to their boss and grinned as he joined his friend.

"Come on, Inuyasha, she's hot, and she's got a thing for you!" Miroku laughed. He was from an old shrine family, but Inuyasha thought he could look as far from a priest as he could. Miroku grew his hair into a small ponytail, had his ears pierced, and walked with an easy swagger. His tendency to flirt with about anything with breasts gave him away as a would-be letch and Inuyasha begrudged him all the times he had frightened away opportunities with Sango over the years. Miroku truly liked her in return, but couldn't get it together long enough to claim his intentions on her. And Sango held him at arms length, never going past their friendship for anything more. She was put off by his roving eye and wandering hand and Inuyasha truly didn't blame her. He also truly didn't get it, but it was their business. He didn't want to get involved in the mess more than he had to.

"Blah! She's older," Inuyasha tried to get away with. That wasn't the reason why Kikyo scared the pasta out of him.

"She's _experienced!_" Miroku corrected. Inuyasha groaned and shook his head, his low ponytail swaying with the movements.

"You're welcome to her, Miro. Just don't let Sango find out," he advised. Miroku shrugged and grinned helplessly. It always tore his heart when Inuyasha warned him not to hurt Sango, but he didn't know what to do about it. He liked looking and talking with the other girls, but he truly loved Sango.

"I know, Yash, don't worry about it. Hey, want to hit a bar on the way home? All you do is work!" Miroku prodded. Inuyasha sighed, thinking of the small double-digit number currently residing in his bank account.

"No thanks, Miro! Too broke, you know?" he laughed weakly. Miroku clapped him on the shoulder.

"I'll spot you sometime, but you have to go with me! Say you will already, damn you," Miroku said fondly.

Inuyasha sighed." Fine, take me to a crowded smoky bar one night! Thanks for nothing, Miro."

Miroku laughed and punched his shoulder. "You'll never get laid again if you don't unwind alittle! I know you miss your dad and you're working a lot….but you gotta open up to life!"

"Yeah, life moves pretty fast. You don't stop and look around once in a while, you could miss it," Inuyasha quoted one of their favorite movies wryly. Miroku nodded and checked his cell.

"Well, don't get too old too fast before work tomorrow. See ya, Yash." With that, the priest's son was off at a run. Inuyasha waved and went on his way to the bus station. He got off a few streets from home, wanting to feel the smog and breeze in his hair before he shut himself in his paid coffin.

Inuyasha sighed and ran a hand through his dark bangs. 'Can't hit on everything now, but should take some of Miroku's advice. Live life alittle. How can I when I have to work so much to keep my coffin?' Inuyasha was so lost in thought, he almost didn't hear the couple ahead of him until it was too late.

"I told you, don't touch me. I won't ask you again, Kouga-san."

"Don't be like this, Kagome. You said you'd have drinks with me…"

"I didn't say I'd slip you extra services! I'm calling a taxi."

"Don't be like that, just kiss me."

"No…"

"Kagome, I'm warning you…"

"Stop it, you're hurting me!"

Inuyasha's eardrums throbbed hearing the heated exchange. He looked ahead of him and what he saw made his blood boil. A handsome man in a very expensive suit (Inuyasha's poverty made sure to notice that detail) was manhandling an attractive woman in a skirt and jacket, and she obviously didn't want his attentions. The exchange was getting rough and Inuyash's throat went dry as he contemplated his options. Should he intervene and help the woman? Or go home, and get ready for bed because he had an early day at Wacdonalds? Duty or doing the right thing? Principle over passion?

The woman shrieked and the sound rent Inuyasha's heart to shreds. He chose action and tossed his backpack down, running fast at the erstwhile couple. The man didn't see him coming, and Inuyasha was on him in moments, punching at his jaw to take him down.

It lasted only a moment. And then the woman watched him with wide eyes. Inuyasha's heart stopped. Her eyes were as blue and dark as the sea….

"Hey, I saw you earlier…" Inuyasha found himself saying as the woman fainted. Cussing himself out again, the young man bent over her. The handsome suit had managed to knock her around abit before he had gotten there and his mental cursing got louder, berating his indecision. Those thirty seconds had given the girl quite a few bruises. There was a large one on the side of her head and Inuyasha gulped.

What could he do? He couldn't just leave her there… Tokyo was a safe city as large cities went, but it was downright negligible to abandon an unconscious woman for kami sake! What should happen now? It looked like she had quite a moment and wouldn't be waking anytime soon.

It began to rain and the suit groaned on the sidewalk. Inuyasha made his decision as the man started to come to. He found his backpack and shouldered it, and bent down to pick up the young woman. She molded into the shelter of his arms as if she were made for them. Inuyasha straightened and gave the suit one last kick for good measure, and walked down the sidewalk. His apartment building was around the corner, and he wanted to be out of sight before the suit decided to wake and give him a fight in return.

Inuyasha stumbled up the stairs in his building and cursed softly when he jarred his shoulder against a door.

"Keep it down out there!" The door opened and a woman with curlers in her hair glared hatefully at him. Inuyasha closed his tired eyes for one moment and wished her away from his presence. The sincere wish was not granted as the woman ordered him to get his 'drunk girlfriend' into his room and quick.

Inuyasha decided to take her advice, and fumbled with his key, with the woman propped onto his shoulder. He got the door open, tripped in and got his bearings.

He kicked his shoes off, and nudged his futon open across the floor. Laying the woman down, Inuyasha looked down at her and sighed.

"I don't have time for this," he mumbled in despair. Being a nice guy just messed his evening up and now he had to play nursemaid. But his father would have flipped in his grave had he not been cremated. Takahashi Inutaisho did not raise a brute. Inuyahsa set his backpack down and swept a hand through his damp bangs.

"Now that you're here, what do I do with you?" he mumbled. The woman did not answer. Inuyasha leaned his back against the wall and slid down to sit down. He allowed himself to close his eyes.

End for now

Like it? Hate it? Send a review! New story for a new time.

Penpaninu 3/07/06


	2. Chapter 2

For Inuskye and Inugrrl specifically. Thanks for the support! A/u specialize in 'cross-over'-ing the fantasy elements and names to a strictly modern world. How you fit it in is half the fun, but have a little faith. It was based in a fantasy past for a reason and I may incorporate some of those elements more directly.

Disclaimer: Penpaninu does not claim to own Inuyasha, nor is getting paid to write this. Does claim to be inu however.

"Impoverished Heir" chapter two

Rude Awakenings

Inuyasha's eyes slowly slit open and he yawned. The first thing he noticed was the fact he was vertical, propped up against the wall, and second, that it was almost time to get ready for work. He swallowed the sudden panic when he saw he had twenty more minutes, and closed his eyes for more sleep.

Then he noticed the warm bare leg against his foot and his eyes sprang open again.

The woman was still there! Inuyasha scrubbed weariness from his eyes and knelt by her side. She seemed to be sleeping okay. The bruises on her face and head worried him, but he didn't know what else to do aside from sit by her. She could wake if he touched her again, and he didn't know what she would do. From her eyes, he had essentially kidnapped her from the street. Sure the suit had started this path of no return, but Inuyasha wasn't sure if she would beat the crap out of him, or file a lawsuit. Or maybe a bit of both.

Still…. she was so beautiful…. Inuyasha couldn't believe he was so hard up for attention that he would be thinking that. But the woman's beauty could not be denied. She was quite the looker, and looked so vulnerable laying in his half unrolled futon. Inuyasha carefully slid his cell out of his pants pocket and checked for messages. Sango left one already and Miroku's crowed about his fine evening. Inuyasha sighed and swept a hand through his tousled bangs. Couldn't Miroku just devote his attentions to Sango alone? She was really troubled by it! He mumbled an obscenity for his friend and looked down at his guest.

She didn't look to be opening her eyes anytime soon, so Inuyasha sighed, untied his ponytail, and tugged his dress shirt off. And that's when fate decided to jab at him again and the woman woke.

The first thing Kagome noticed was the naked upper torso of a young man she didn't know and she reacted as such to a foreign environment she didn't know how she got to. She screamed and loudly.

"Whoa!" Inuyasha winced and knelt down on one hand. "Whoa, lady, chill out! Hey, calm down!"

Kagome only shrieked louder in panic as he advanced upon her. She grabbed up items that she could reach at her side, and flung them against her would-be pursuer.

"Where am I? Don't you come near me! Help!" Kagome yelped. Inuyasha winced as Sango's fancy tea set crashed against his bare chest and shoulders and he tried to catch the china before they broke upon the tatami mats. No such luck, his coordination was clumsy with lack of rest, and with panic at the woman's shrieking decibels. Really, couldn't she shut up? He had rescued her!

"You're…. In… my… place! Dammit, woman, stop breaking my stuff!" Inuyasha swore. Kagome paused to take a deep breath, and she and Inuyasha froze, panting and assessing the other and the whole situation.

"Why did you kidnap me?" Kagome asked in a somewhat low tone. Inuyasha gawked openly at her in shock.

"KIDNAP you! Why did you start freaking out! You're breaking my cups!" Inuyasha griped. Thanks for teaching me to be a gentleman, Pop. All it got me was a broken head almost!

Kagome shook her head, hugging her chest. She was still clothed, so thank kami for small favors.

"How else did I end up here? I certainly have never seen you before in my life! And what are you shaking your head at?" Kagome shrieked in rising anger when Inuyasha looked flabbergasted and genuinely put-off.

"We certainly HAVE met before! Think back, you were just knocked about by this suit, but I saw you at the newsstand! And Pop didn't teach me to lie, so yes, we HAVE met at least once before your friend tried to take advantage of you!" All of this in one scream. Kagome stared at him in shock and touched the side of her head.

"It hurts…" she whispered, quieting down. Inuyasha sighed, the muscles in his lean chest standing out noticeably.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you! You were out of it when I came upon you. Just…couldn't leave you there, you know?" Inuyasha grumbled. "Women…"

Kagome frowned again, wanting to laugh almost at the whole absurd situation. "Stop calling me that, I know what I am. My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me. You got that, samurai?"

"What? Oh the long hair…." Inuyasha grumbled. He swept his mane over his bare shoulder and crossed his arms. "I'm Takahashi Inuyasha. Got a last name, Ka-go-me?"

"Takahashi?" Kagome asked with sudden recognition, and Inuyasha could have slapped himself in the face. Why the heck did he say that? Now she really wouldn't leave him alone! And a glance at his small alarm clock heralded that he had ten minutes before he had to get ready to go out the door for work. Inuyasha touched his brow, feeling the starts of a headache come on.

"Yeah… well… there's been some stuff in the papers and…." Inuyasha grumbled. Kagome held her head and winced.

"Oh hey, hang on a second," Inuyasha mumbled. He stooped and collected a mug that was still whole and slid out his front door into the hallway. Kagome immediately heard an argument manifest as some neighbor woman started shrieking at the half-dressed man.

"What is the meaning of waking all of us up with your drunken floozies? You are the worst, keeping your neighbors up and then disrupting the peace AGAIN!…."

Kagome pulled her blouse closer together, shocked at that outburst. It sounded like that Inuyasha had put up quite a scene to get her indoors!

She shouldn't have worried for the next outburst was from Inuyasha himself and it was more scathing.

"I don't want to HEAR IT from YOU! You keep ME up with your stupid men every hour of the night and MORNING! And she is NOT drunk, she is NOT a floozy, and you will NEVER yell at me about noise when you make far worse! Get out of my way already!"

Inuyasha slid back inside, red in the face and bearing a mug of water from the sink. He poured it into a bowl and dipped a clean washcloth inside.

"Here…press this against your brow. You'll get a headache," he said, his gaze low. Kagome watched him in astonishment and almost laughed.

"Thanks…for rescuing me, Inuyasha. No one has ever done anything so sweet for me before…. You're a real gentleman," she said, pure contrition in her apology. Inuyasha looked down blushing as he handed her the damp washcloth.

"Got a last name now?" he asked quietly. Kagome dabbed the bruise on her brow.

"Higurashi Kagome. I guess it's now a pleasure to…. Oh no," she swore. Inuyasha pulled his WacDonald's shirt out of his backpack, still packed up from the night before, and tugged it on. Kagome almost felt sorry to see his muscles disappear behind such an absurd striped shirt.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked. He picked up his comb from across the room and swept it through his mane.

"The 'suit' you attacked last night is my boss! I hope I have a job to go back to!" Kagome moaned. Inuyasha shook his head, fired up even further at the news.

"Your boss tried to get on you like that?" he growled. Kagome nodded.

"He wouldn't fire me, I hope he wouldn't…I guess I should hope for the best," she said uneasily.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Where do you work, Kagome?"

"Ookami Law Firm. It's on East 11th streeth," Kagome informed. Inuyasha knelt down on one knee, his gaze serious.

"You need someone to go with you and straighten things out, so I will. Your boss shouldn't be taking advantage of someone like you," he swore. Kagome blushed bright red.

"I go in at eight o clock… how about you? WacDonalds?" Kagome asked in genuine surprise. The son of Takahashi Inutaisho worked at a burger joint? Inuyasha crossed his arms across his chest and scowled.

"Hey, I don't tell you my life story, and you get my help, okay?" he groused. Kagome nodded, trying not to put him off.

"Deal. Just one thing…."

"What is it, Miss Higurashi?"

"Don't call me that, it's Kagome. Let me buy you breakfast."

"What? I have to get to work or I'm out of a job too!"

"Okay, well here are the directions to Ookami…" Kagome couldn't begin to explain why she felt sad that this young man wasn't coming in with her right away. She could only hope he would keep his word.

"I shall arrive after my shift," Inuyasha promised. "Just… try not to let that suit touch you."

"You don't have to tell me twice…"

>>>>>>>>

Upon escorting Higurashi Kagome to a nearby subway station, Inuyasha barely had two minutes to dash back up onto the street and down to his bus stop before he would be late for work. He paused to sit briefly as the large bus chugged and toiled down the Tokyo street to his greasy destination and tried to catch his breath. He wanted to berate himself for sticking his neck out so far, because it was going to be a mess to fit in going to Ookami Law firm after or during his Wacdonald's shift. Inuyasha groaned and buried his face in his palms.

His cell phone beeped a cheery anime tune that Sango had downloaded so Inuyasha popped it out. He still had a few blocks to go.

"Yash here," he groused.

"Yash my man! Sup, man, you sound terrible!" Miroku's voice drifted through loudly. An old woman scowled at the young man and Inuyasha shrugged apologetically. He slouched in his seat, balancing his backpack between his knees.

"Had quite a night. And don't get the wrong idea!" Inuyasha snapped as Miroku started to snicker.

"Dare I even ask! So who was she?" Miroku ribbed him. Inuyasha touched a bruise one of Sango's teacups made on his shoulder and sighed.

"Someone in trouble. Hey, where'd you go last night? Sango left a text message this morning," he asked. Miroku groaned on the other line.

"Miroku? What'd you do this time?" Inuyasha growled. His heart tore for Sango as Miroku spoke next.

"I got Sango to go to the club with me. And things were going great! She was all into me, and I thought, tonight I'd tell her, and who knows where we could have gone?"

Inuyasha waved one hand, silently commanding his friend to advance in the information.

"Then Akira comes along and well, it was a mess from that point on," Miroku groaned. "Sango started yelling at me, and Akira didn't care, and then Sango hit me and left. What gives, man? I didn't want to hurt her! It just happened."

Inuyasha swallowed his rising ire and clucked his tongue. "Well, Miro, you gotta lay off all the other girls even if you think you're all hot stuff. I mean it! Sango's the kind of girl who will always stick by you, friend or no friend. And she really cares about you! You better stop hurting her!"

The old woman cleared her throat obnoxiously again and Inuyasha slouched so low the small of his back touched the bottom of the chair. His long legs pressed high on the seat before him.

"I know, Inuyasha!" Miroku almost whined. Inuyasha exhaled noisily, blowing his bangs out of his eyes. "I love her, I really do. I just…what if I give all of myself to only her and she drops my heart?"

"Miro…." Inuyasha clenched one fist and took a deep breath." You gotta try. I know Pop never told me to put all my eggs in one basket, but in this case, it's what you have to do. Show Sango you mean it and want only her. She may surprise you."

Inuyasha half-listened to his friend comment on that and gain moral support as he remembered the time he and his other best friend had this similar conversation only slightly altered. He couldn't count how many times he had to console Sango when she cried over Miroku's unintended insensitivity. They had drunk together at some of those times, but it was before Miroku came into the picture that they had fooled around so Inuyasha knew to keep his hands off his best friend when she cried over their priest's son.

Inuyasha let Miroku go and climbed off the bus to get to the underside arches. He clocked in, washed up, and went about his duties. While his hands worked to make hash browns and fries, his mind fervently worked out a plan to get out of work early so he could find Ookami firm and help Miss Higurashi…. or Kagome that is. Inuyasha spotted a box of ketchup packets and grinned to himself.

"Ma'am? I'm not feeling so good," Inuyasha complained. The manager looked up from her desk as Inuyasha leaned in trying to keep up the appearance of his statement. Her eyes slowly scanned the lithe man up and down perhaps a little too closely. Inuyasha half-glazed his vision and tried to go cross-eyed for good measure.

"You don't look too bad, Takahashi. Perhaps a ten minute break?" she suggested going back to paperwork already. This was bad. If Inuyasha didn't do something drastic, she wouldn't let him go early. He clenched two packets of ketchup in his fist and mocked a large faux pas sneeze.

"Wah!" Inuyasha wailed as he bent over, his face in his hands. His nimble fingers broke the packets and smeared the contents into his nose. He pocketed the spent packets when he bent back up. When the manager looked back to him, her eyes widened and Inuyasha had to bite his lip to keep from grinning at her expression.

"You don't look so good after all, Takahashi!" she exclaimed. Her eyes studied his apparently bloodied nose. "You really should see a doctor if you're having nosebleeds like that!"

Inuyasha moaned and demurred his way out of WacDonalds and kept going once he was on the street. Stopping in the work place to change into his dress shirt would have given him away, so Inuyasha ducked into a diner down the street to use the wash room and make himself up. Being his father's son, he was no stranger to fine establishments and dressing up accurately when visiting them, and he figured his striped fast food shirt wouldn't cut it. Besides, only a few hours at the greasers had plastered his hair to his brow again. Inuyasha took the time to comb his hair and tie it back. Hopefully he didn't look too ragtag now for a law firm.

With that hope in mind, the longhaired young man made his way to East 11th Street and hunted down the Ookami Law Firm to aide one Higurashi Kagome. His footsteps carried him into the tall building quickly, feeling the woman would need his help and soon. He couldn't fathom how he knew it, but he did. Inuyasha pushed the strap of his backpack up higher and jogged into the revolving doors.

>>>>>>

The morning had been going well so far. Kouga had stayed inside his large office, leaving Kagome at her desk to keep at her work. She found herself sweating slowly as she typed, taking small glances towards the oaken double doors. Kouga had every reason not to be happy with her, but she hoped he would forget the whole evening. Kagome shook her head softly and bit her lower lip as she worked. She was sure Kouga wouldn't forget having touched the smooth skin of her thigh in the restaurant, or his attempts outside before her savior had put a stop to his affections.

Inuyasha, a son of Takahashi Inutaisho. Kagome had no doubt the Takahashi bred gentlemen, but everything about Inuyasha spoke of different origins. His eyes flashed anger, his words were harsh, and he had beaten Kouga up like a common street punk. Was he really the son of Inutaisho? Or was he from a lesser-known branch of the well-known family? Kagome couldn't bother to linger on his name when she wanted to remember the heat in his dark eyes and the softness of his long dark hair. Would he even show up? He barely knew her.

'But he saved me…' Kagome thought. She shook her head. The kami wouldn't just drop a kind young man into her lap or at least without a price. She shouldn't get her hopes up. Stay the straight and narrow path and all that. Kagome couldn't help feeling crushed about getting rid of a possibility. If he showed up that is. Kagome didn't know how long she had until Kouga confronted her.

"Oh good morning Ookami-san!" Kouga's secretaries chirped in unison outside and Kagome sat up straight and tall. She almost visibly sagged in relief when Kouga didn't miraculously reappear without leaving his office and Ookami Senior walked around the corner towards her. Kagome had taken a liking to the founder of the law firm from the start and was as fond of him as he was of her. He was a stooped old man with deep lines in his face and sparkling kind eyes. His hair had peppered to silver and his hands shook when he spoke with conviction and Kagome personally enjoyed working closely with him when she had started. Ookami Senior moved and behaved like a retired wolf but he was a dear wolf if he was at that. Kagome only wished he had given her internship over to anyone other than his son.

"Good morning Ookami-san," Kagome murmured, rising from her seat to bow respectfully. Ookami senior waved one gnarled hand and murmured an affirmation in response.

Kagome-kun, I was hoping you could clear a matter up for this old one," Mr. Ookami asked kindly. Kagome felt her heart fluttering deep in her breast and saw her career flash before her eyes.

"What would that be, Ookami-san?" she asked politely. Mr. Ookami smiled and patted her shoulders softly.

"My son came to me this morning to request a new intern. I have witnessed only the best of work from you, Kagome-kun, and my son has a habit of getting rid of what he no longer thinks he requires," Mr. Ookami commented, the lines at the corners of his tired eyes crinkling. Kagome nodded.

"I understand, Ookami-san…" Kagome began but the old wolf only smiled.

"You haven't heard the rest of the puzzle, my dear," he chuckled, patting her shoulder. "Why would my son try to get rid of the best intern I've seen in years a morning where he looks like he's been into something rough last night?"

Kagome gasped, her eyes widening. Had Inuyasha hurt him so noticeably? She was going to lose her job for sure! "Ookami-san, I can explain…"

"Thank you, Kagome-kun. You know I value honesty where I can find it," Mr. Ookami said softly. He took her hand and tugged her to her feet. "Shall we ask my son together, you and I?"

Kagome felt her heart drop into her shoes, down into the carpet and to another floor below. This had to be one of the worst things that had happened to her in awhile but Ookami-san had no way of knowing her discomfort. He was only trying to look out for his son and a woman he respected. Kagome licked her dry lips as the senior Ookami knocked on Kouga's door and opened it.

The younger Ookami looked up from his desk, his dark hair tousled into his eyes. Kagome thought he looked all right at first glance, but closer up she could make out the outlines of a black shine around one accusing eye. His mouth pulled angrily, showing darker splotches of bruising. Kagome swallowed, seeing a future at Wacdonalds in her future. Ookami senior came around his son's desk and tilted his chin up, his tired eyes sad.

"Son, what did exactly happen to you last night? You failed to mention earlier," he said. Kagome's heart thudded at the parental concern in her boss' voice. Her affirmation of him being a good man shot up even further. She could remember her own father asking her quite a similar question with that same gentle tone.

Kouga snorted and swept a hand through his dark bangs. His eyes flashed anger towards Kagome and he shook his head. Kagome was surprised he was showing this restraint when he usually spoke what was on his mind and then some, no matter how appropriate it was or not. "That's okay, Dad. I just had a…." here he paused and caught Kagome's eyes, "Disagreement about something."

Kagome swallowed.

"Whatever it is, it wouldn't warrant sending Kagome-kun elsewhere, would it?" Ookami senior asked politely. Kouga gave a disgusted sigh and then smirked. Kagome's heart sank further.

"Of course not, Dad. I can keep her alright," he said almost cheekily. Kagome watched him warily as he rose from his desk and prowled around the side towards her.

"Well that's nice," Ookami senior said happily as the intercom buzzed. "Yes?"

"Mr. Ookami, there's a call for you sir. Shall I patch them to your office?"

"No, that's all right, I'll take it here," Mr. Ookami suggested. As he gave his full attention to the phone, Kouga looked over his shoulder and smirked.

"What have you to say about last night, Kagome-kun?" Kouga asked, his voice dripping with mock sincerity. Kagome instantly hated the way he used the suffix Ookami senior used to address her.

"What do you mean, Kouga-san? You know how our work relationship should go," she suggested. Kouga shook his head and leaned against the wall, his arm propping him up over her.

"Where did you go after my little accident last night, Kagome? I hope you got home okay…."

Kagome slapped one of the lawyer's hands as it tried to descend to her neckline. "Stop it, Kouga-san. We're not like that," she said lowly. Her heart thudded strongly. Kouga chuckled and tapped one finger underneath her chin.

"Dad wants me to keep you so desperately. I think there should be a reason for me to keep you working for me."

Kagome wanted to smack the expression off his face. "I told you no, Kouga-san!"

Kouga gripped her elbow tightly. "I think you may want to reconsider…"

"Young man, you can't go in there, you need an appointment!" One of the secretaries called on the other side of the door. A young man laughed and the doors flew open. Kouga looked up, his eyes narrowing at the intruder. Mr. Ookami was still on the phone, but he was watching now. Kagome turned and her lips pulled back into a wide smile.

Takahashi Inuyasha was there, looking rather unkempt in a second-hand dress shirt and slacks, his hair loosely tied back. And he was scowling sternly at Ookami junior. Kouga's hand tightened on Kagome's elbow as if to challenge him and he was not disappointed when Inuyasha sauntered in cockily to meet him halfway.

"Inuyasha, you made it," Kagome found herself saying. Inuyasha's dark eyes settled on her and he calmed slightly.

"Are you all right, Kagome? He hasn't tried anything funny has he?" he asked conversationally. Kouga barked a laugh.

"Young man, I'm afraid the field trip has already come in here today," he said condescendingly. Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched noticeably.

"Sorry?" he asked. He was giving the suit a chance to bow out gracefully and he did not take it. Pity.

"If you want a job here one day, be sure to study hard. I'm sure our law firm offers internships to the needy and destitute," Kouga continued casually. Kagome groaned under her breath.

Inuyasha shook his head almost sadly and clicked his teeth together. "I'd shut up if I were you, unless you want another black eye," he commented. Kouga scowled, his fingertips tracing the shiner around his angry gaze.

"That was you? Oh kid, you don't know who you're messing with," Kouga promised. His dark eyes promised retribution in kind.

Inuyasha laughed and gently took Kagome's arm, pulling her behind him. It felt rather good to help out a hopefully new friend. It was doubly worth it to see the suit's face contort in anger like a spoiled child. He reminded him of his older brother on his particularly fouler moods.

"If you don't leave Kagome alone, you know you'll fear the name of Takahashi Inuyasha," Inuyasha growled. Kouga grabbed his collar and jerked him close and Inuyasha's hands dug into his wrist.

"Why you stinking loser…"

"LOSER!"

"WHAT is going on here?" Ookami Senior's voice cracked like a whip. Kagome bowed towards him and waited the outcome gravely. Inuyasha only leered in the old wolf's direction and nodded.

"How are you doing, old timer? I just came to settle a score with this one here," Inuyasha greeted him happily. Kouga scowled and shook the smaller man harshly.

"Watch your mouth when you speak to my father!" he ordered.

"Kouga-san!" Kagome pleaded. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Sorry, old man, but your kid's a real shit you know," Inuyasha commented. He batted Kouga's hand off his collar. Kagome wanted to laugh, but felt she shouldn't.

"I beg your pardon, young man?" Ookami senior asked almost politely. Inuyasha laughed. He almost liked him. Too bad his geniality didn't run in the family.

"Your son here tried to take advantage of Kagome last night. If I hadn't stepped in, I would fear for her safety," Inuyasha said simply. Ookami senior's eyebrow raised clear up to his thinning hair. Kagome clutched Inuyasha's arm as Kouga turned to face his father.

"Dad, I can explain…"

"Oh I think you will." Gone were the polite tones of an aging father. His voice cracked with authority and demanded respect. Kouga almost cowered before the brutalizing timbre.

"He attacked me, Dad!" Kouga whined. Ookami senior took his son's elbow in his shaking hand and pulled him to the large desk.

"Sit. Now." He ordered. Kouga slouched down like a sulking child. His eyes shot daggers towards Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha blew a kiss.

"Ookami-san, is there anything…" Kagome began fearfully but the old man raised one spotted hand. His smile was kind for her she noticed and her heart lightened.

"You may continue with your work, Kagome-kun. Take your friend with you," he suggested. Kagome bowed and tugged on Inuyasha's arm when he tried to stay. She really had to pull to separate him from his staring war with the younger Ookami lawyer.

Kagome quietly shut the double doors and collapsed at her desk. "Oh kami, preserve me, I thought I was going to die in there!" she wailed. Inuyasha scuffed one ragged shoe on the carpet and sat at the edge of her desk.

"Are you okay, Kagome? It just looked like he was going to try something," Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled, looking up at him through splayed fingers.

"You don't have to explain yourself. I've never had someone look out for me this way. I guess I'm not used to it," she smiled. Inuyasha grinned, glad that she was out of harm's way and trouble.

"Well it's a good thing your boss' father is a great judge of character," he commented. Kagome nodded and Inuyasha's eyes dimmed. Ookami was a name that sounded familiar to him. Perhaps his own old man had used the senior founder in the old Enterprise of his family name.

Inuyasha shook the cobwebs from his mind when Kagome asked him something. "I'm sorry, what were you saying, Kagome?" he asked. He found he rather liked the small blush darting across the older woman's cheeks when he referred to her in the intimate way without a suffix.

"Would you like to go out for lunch? As a thank you?" she asked softly. Inuyasha's lips parted and he all but gaped at the attractive intern. This was different, far different than the other times girls had tried to push the initiative to see and date him. Kagome meant it and she acted like she genuinely wanted to see him.

"Ah well…I already ate that," Inuyasha said sheepishly. He pulled one hand out of his slacks pocket. Traces of ketchup from the packets and his stunt earlier stained his long fingers. Kagome wound up laughing, but it was happy and full of genuine mirth. Inuyasha had had enough laughter directed to him over the years to know which was attacking and which were not. His heart lightened considerably that Kagome's was not offensive at all.

"After work? Please, isn't there some way I can repay you?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha's groin tightened but he willed himself under control. The door was wide open but he wasn't sure if he should step through all the way.

"I would like that," he said softly. He threw worries about his account out the window when Kagome's smile brightened. He would worry about that later.

End for now

Like it? Hate it? Post a review! It only takes thirty seconds. Pleeeease…

Penpaninu 3/12/06


	3. Chapter 3

A nice handful of reviews got me working on this early. Cheers, all. Dedicated to Inuskye and Inugrrl specifically. They're the best inu sisters around!

Disclaimer: Penpaninu does not claim to own Inuyasha. Rin is this inu's love slave. I mean in this inu's dreams… Isn't getting paid to write this stuff either. Would love to be.

"Impoverished Heir" chapter three

Poor Man's Date

Inuyasha typed hastily at his desk in the Onikage office, his mind a blur of activity. What business did he have accepting a date with Kagome? He was poor, living on packets of ramen and barely had a bill or two of money to spare! Inuyasha groaned and buried his face in his hands. He hadn't wanted to call it quits after coming to her aide. He had wanted to see her again. Her eyes had been so bright and earnest. Her face was open with beauty and….

Inuyasha sighed, misspelled, and cursed under his breath as he fixed his typo. Miroku balled up a piece of computer paper and tossed it at his raven dark head. Inuyasha ducked, held his head and scowled at his friend.

"Ow, what the hell!" he groused quietly. Miroku grinned and angled a thumb over one shoulder. Kikyo-san was on the move it looked like. She was flirting with Sugiharu at the water cooler and Inuyasha slouched in his seat. That whole exchange was merely for looks he was sure. Kikyo-san had never made it secret her attraction for him, and not just for his name. Little Inuyasha was like to shrink to nothing if his thoughts kept going along those lines.

"Who cares!" Inuyasha muttered back to his friend. Hoshi Miroku was not one to take a subtle hint out and teased his friend under his breath. Inuyasha slouched low, hoping Kikyo-san would not come this way. She truly did scare him inside and he had no idea why. Most people went through life willy-nilly and paid no mind to their deepest instincts, but Inuyasha was not one to ignore his. His intuitions were panicked for a reason around the willow businesswoman so he would gladly keep away.

"Are you jealous? You know she wants you and not Sugiharu," Miroku teased. Inuyasha's strong shoulders slouched.

"Gee, aren't I lucky!" he moaned. Miroku shook his head, his short ponytail swaying with the movements. His fingers danced over his keyboard easily as he spoke at the same time.

"When the kami throw a chance at you, you take it! Bonehead!" Miroku ruined his wise statement with the last comment. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and took a sip of water from his paper cup. He already had one chance and he didn't want to ruin it. That was the only reason he was willing to ruin his bank account and put it in the red. Why couldn't dates be cheap? At least he actually liked the taste of ramen, which was a good thing. It was the cheapest thing to buy for a single man's meal at home. Inuyasha wondered if Kagome's antics that morning had broken his hotplate. He would need it to heat up water for his noodles after all…

"Good evening, gentleman," a smooth voice spoke over Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Good evening, Onikage-san," Miroku chirped, straightening in his chair. The other male secretaries peeked glances down the office space. Inuyasha kept his eyes on his computer monitor and invoked prayers to the kami. 'Please don't let her notice me, please don't let her notice me, please don't let her…'

"Takahashi-kun." Damn. The kami must hate him.

"Yes, Onikage-san?" he asked politely. His tone was strained with the sour taste of his prayers turning to dust in his efforts. His fingers twitched then went rigid on the keyboard when Kikyo-san laid her hands over his.

"You need to stop making so much mistakes. Perhaps a calmer approach?" her lilting voice suggested. Inuyasha's spine was rigid from his panic attack. This was not helping him to remain calm in the slightest. Miroku's insufferable grin across the way wasn't helping.

"Hai, Onikage-san. I'll…. keep that in mind," he muttered politely.

"Don't call me that, you may address me as Kikyo," Kikyo-san suggested, smiling. Her lipstick was bright red and her teeth white. Inuyasha knew many may have favored her looks as very attractive, but it was hard to focus on what everyone else thought when every fiber of his being told him to 'get away.' Her teeth were a little too white, the edge a little too sharp?

"I'll try and remember, Onikage-san," Inuyasha murmured, stressing the link on her family name. Kikyo smirked and pressed one long-nailed hand against his shoulder. Inuyasha tried not to shudder.

"How is your work coming along, Hoshi-kun?" Kikyo moved on. The priest's son grinned and leaned back in his chair, whether inviting her access to look at the monitor, or climb into his lap, Inuyasha didn't know. Kikyo leaned a little too close over his best friend's shoulder, making small comments about his typing. Miroku grinned stupidly over his shoulder and Inuyasha frowned. Stupid womanizing git. Sometimes he acted like a dog in heat.

"This all looks well and in order, Hoshi-kun. Keep an eye on our Takahashi-kun for me," she smiled serenely. Miroku said he would and licked his lower lip watching their boss sway away back to her office.

"Whew! Fiiiiine!" Miroku crowed. Inuyasha bit his lip and kept typing.

"If you say so, Miro…" Inuyasha muttered once again. Miroku laughed and kept ribbing him until Inuyasha's cell phone went off. The dark-haired man grabbed it and looked around for Kikyo-san before putting it to his ear.

"I want to CHANGE the WORLD!…." the ring tone obnoxiously sang out until Inuyasha clicked open. Why Sango downloaded that one, he would never know.

"Yash here," he muttered, cradling the phone to his shoulder while he typed.

"Inuyasha, how are you doing?" Sango asked over the line. Inuyasha found himself grinning, coming over his nervousness for the end of his evening.

'Sango?' Miroku mouthed. Inuyasha waved one hand at him. Miroku made to adjust his tie as if their friend were in the room. Inuyasha rolled his eye and leaned back.

"I'm doing okay, Sango! How's the old girl?" he teased lightly, keeping one eye on his work. Miroku tried to get his attention again. Inuyasha ignored him.

"Well actually…" there was some shuffling in the background and Sango sighed. "Is he there with you right now?"

When she said 'he' like that, Inuyasha knew she meant one Hoshi Miroku. "Well he is…and he's acting like a moron trying to get my attention since I'm talking to you," Inuyasha informed candidly. Miroku pretended to look hurt.

"So what's going on with you?" Inuyasha went on. Sango sighed.

"I have to talk to you about our resident moron. Can you meet me after you're off work?" she asked. Inuyasha thought of his date coming up and how little time he would have to re-groom himself on the way, but decided to fix it in. Sango didn't sound like this was her kind of day.

"Sure. How about the usual place?" That would work out just fine. Kagome was coming to meet him there and he would have time to talk to Sango. Inuyasha thought he had things well in hand as he and Sango wrapped up and he slid his cell back into the breast pocket of his dress shirt.

Then Miroku stood and leaned up over his desk.

"Uhm, what do you want already?" Inuyasha sweat-dropped.

"Is she still mad at me? Tell me she's not mad at me," Miroku begged. Inuyasha flung his ponytail over his shoulder.

"Look, you're going to have to lay it out for her and talk to her! I'm going to see her after work," Inuyasha said, fetching up his jacket and backpack. There were ten more minutes to go and he wanted to use it combing his hair and making sure he looked good enough to meet Kagome.

Miroku swept a hand through his tousled bangs and made a face. "If she would stop crying on your shoulder I would! I swear, Yash, you take all her time away," he complained. Inuyasha watched his friend, frowning.

"She wouldn't have any reason to cry if you would just claim her already. How many boyfriends has Sango had since she met you?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku wriggled the fingers on his right hand thinking.

"Tatsu? And….you?" Miroku muttered. Inuyasha shook his head.

"We never went out, we didn't go that far. Yeah, only Tatsu and she was never serious about him. She's always wanted you, Miro! Why don't you just suck it up, quit all your girls and devote yourself to her?" he wanted to know. Miroku looked aside, his eyes angry and intense with his thoughts.

"I don't know, Yash. I don't know why I can't stop…." He murmured. Inuyasha shouldered his backpack and clasped his friend's shoulder.

"I'll speak well of you to her again, Miro. But you better shape up! Or you may lose her heart forever," Inuyasha warned. Miroku gave him a wounded look.

"If I lose her to you, I swear to you…"

Inuyasha laughed, his heart half into it. "Miro, you don't have to worry about that. Sango's been my best friend for years. Besides, I'm going on a date tonight…"

"A date? Woo-hoo! Who are you going with?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha blushed and scratched his neck.

"A beautiful woman. Her name is Higurashi Kagome."

"Higurashi…Higurashi…. Hey, her family wouldn't happen to own the Higurashi shrine in the city would they?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"I don't know, I suppose I could ask her for you. Why do you want to know?" Inuyasha wondered. Miroku smirked.

"The Higurashi shrine has the oldest god tree in Tokyo or in any major city within a hundred miles. My old man and Grandfather had me visit once to see it for myself. It is a very sacred site," Miroku said, clasping his palms together as if in prayer.

"And wait, you saw Kagome there or something," Inuyasha shook his head. Cold hard jealousy lined his belly and he almost felt sick.

"You bet I did! I even tried to ask her out, but she's stubborn. Takes after her own heart," Miroku commented. Inuyasha's heart warmed and he grinned to himself.

"Yeah…she does I guess," he said lightly. Miroku punched his shoulder.

"Go, say hi to Sango and to Kagome-san. And call me later with what Sango says!" Miroku whined.

"Alright, I'm going, I'm going…" Inuyasha clicked his computer off and looked around. The coast was clear. The other young men were clearing their work desks and collecting shoulder bags or briefcases. Inuyasha thought he was in the clear, when he turned abruptly and smacked right into something curvy and warm.

"Takahashi-kun! I didn't see you there," Kikyo laughed. Inuyasha had a feeling she liked to sneak up on people, but didn't say so.

"Oh, that's alright, Onikage-san. I wasn't looking where I was going," he mumbled, trying to sidestep the shorter woman. She had pressed her breasts against him in that brief interaction and his spine was rigid. Kikyo pressed the flat of her palms against his thin chest. Inuyasha felt a pushing even though her hands were perfectly still. A cold hard trickle of sweat beaded under his jaw and ran under his shirt collar.

"I was wondering if I might have a moment of your time, Takahashi-kun…." Kikyo began. Inuyasha's heart froze and it felt hard to breathe.

"I can't, Onikage-san. I'm late to meet someone. Good night!" he called, dodged her and jogged off. He had a feeling he had barely gotten away with all of himself intact.

Onikage Kikyo watched the longhaired young man run off and smirked to herself.

"I will have you, Inuyasha. You can't run from me forever…"

"What's that you said, Kikyo-san?" one of the young men asked. Kikyo flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled brilliantly.

"Nothing, Sugiharu. Are you doing anything tonight?"

>>>>>>

Inuyasha ducked into Fantasy Past and looked around. This was one club he warranted having gone to more than once, since his friends both enjoyed coming here. Half of Miroku's little black book list were met here as well. Inuyasha waved away Akira and Matsuko and made his way to Sango.

"Hey there, huntress. How are you?" Inuyasha asked. Sango smiled when he gave her a platonic kiss on the cheek and sat across from her.

"It's good to see you, Inuyasha. Oh I'm doing okay, except for our idiot," she sighed. Inuyasha noticed her fingers were clenched together, the knuckles white. She was trembling almost in rage. Inuyasha patted her hand, and felt the tension leave her from the friendly gesture.

"What's he done this time?" he asked softly.

"A girl named Akira! And half the girls here I imagine," Sango griped, her lips pursed together. "He's just a playboy monk. Why did I have to fall for him?"

Inuyasha tried not to laugh as he signaled for a waitress to take their orders. "Two beers and an order of wings. Don't worry, Sango, it's on me this time." Red numbers danced in Inuyasha's head, but he wanted to do something for his friend for a change. The half rueful smile she showed him told him he made the right decision.

"He can be sweet sometimes…. and that's genuine. And he could be the right one for me. He just has to stop playing at the other girls," Sango complained. Inuyasha listened to her and finally got his best friend to laugh.

"He really does care about you, huntress. He just got let out of the shrine too late," Inuyasha commented. Sango laughed and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Thanks, Inuyasha. You're sweet," she said. Inuyasha was glad to see her looking happier at least about the situation of her heart. He wished that Miroku would get it together for the twentieth time that day.

"Anytime, Sango. Hey, uhm you know, if you want me to put in for this cell phone bill…" he started. Sango laid her hand over his and squeezed.

"You never told me how hard you had it after your dad died. But I'm here for you. And you'll keep the things I gave you or I'll take that phone back to the store," Sango winked. Inuyasha laughed.

"If you keep doing this for me, people are going to think you're my sugar mama."

"What are best friends for?" Sango wondered. The two grinned at each other madly and laughed.

"So why'd you come out to spend money? You're usually at your hole at this time of night," Sango asked. Inuyasha looked around.

"I'm meeting someone here…"

"You already did, I hate to break it to you," Sango laughed. Inuyasha winked.

"No, I mean someone else. I met this woman last night, Higurashi Kagome."

"Are you blushing? Did you put some cologne on?" Sango leaned close and sniffed Inuyasha's shoulder. The hairs stood up on the back of his neck not in an unpleasant way.

"I can't help it, I wanted to see her. She seems different…" Inuyasha stammered.

"And he helped me out when I needed it most," a kind voice said behind the two. Sango and Inuyasha turned and the latter smiled, rising to his feet.

"You made it. It's good to see you again, Kagome," Inuyasha said. Higurashi Kagome looked stunning in the white pant suit he had seen her in that morning and his mouth felt dry all of a sudden. But the bright smile she bestowed upon him made him feel like the richest man in the world.

"Likewise, Inuyasha! I can't thank you enough for all of your help…" she began. Sango cleared her throat and pretended to look important. Inuyasha blushed.

"Kagome, may I introduce Taijiya Sango? I've known her since high school and she's put up with me ever since," he joked. Kagome smiled and held her hand out to shake.

"Pleasure to meet you, Sango-san. It's good to meet a friend of Inuyasha's," she said and Sango had the feeling she wouldn't know how to lie if her life depended on it. He could see in a flash what Inuyasha saw in her, and thanked the kami for Inuyasha finally getting to see a genuine girl.

"Likewise! And you can call me Sango. Yash and our resident idiot do," she said. Inuyasha helped Kagome into her chair and stood close by. He had the urge to touch her, place his hands on her shoulders to let her know he was close. He hated to admit it, but he had been a little nervous for her ever since he had left Ookami.

"He means our other friend, Hoshi Miroku. He can be kind of uhm, insensitive to the feelings of others," he said with a hint of sadness in his eyes. Sango flipped her hair over her shoulder, a very obvious defensive manner she had adopted over the years when Miroku's involuntary infidelity came up in conversation.

"I'm sure I'll still be glad to meet him," Kagome smiled. Inuyasha sat next to her and tried to look casual. His left leg was twitching something fierce under the table.

"Well, I'm off! Maybe I'll see him, maybe I won't. You two take it easy," sango winked. Inuyasha gave her a look.

"Did you want to stay a moment longer? I'm not kicking you away from the table," he said with genuine confusion in his tone. Kagome found his gesture endearing and she had to fight to keep from fidgeting.

"No, that's okay, I had to get going anyway. I wanted to meet your date, and she's great," Sango shared a smile with Kagome. She had a feeling she wind up being a valuable addition to their inner circle of friends. "Good luck!"

"Thanks…" I'm going to need it, Inuyasha thought.

"So what are you having?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha picked up the long-necked bottle sitting before him and took a sip.

"Blue moon beer. It's kind of good…" it wasn't cheap however. Inuyasha was determined to nurse this drink while he was here with Kagome.

"That sounds good. I'll take one of those," Kagome flagged down a waitress who grinned and moved off towards the bar. Inuyasha's mouth almost dropped.

"Beer huh? My kind of woman," Inuyasha chuckled. He didn't fail to notice the faint blush that spread across Kagome's cheeks.

>>>>>>

"That was great!" Kagome cheered. She and Inuyasha sauntered out of the club, arm in arm. After a few dances that only made the loud music tolerable, he was more sure of where he was allowed to touch her and the permission made him relax noticeably. They had enjoyed energetic fast dances, and had dared a few slow ones. Seeing Inuyasha was nervous as he clasped her waist, she asked him small questions to get him to open up and soon the two were spinning around each other and laughing.

"I think it's getting late," Inuyasha peered at his wristwatch. Kagome took his arm and walked at his side.

"It's not too late, Inuyasha. What do you usually do on a night like tonight?" she winked. Inuyasha's mouth went dry. All he could think of was his coffin and the fact that Kagome had seen what his paycheck could afford for him as living space.

"Well, I usually see my friends… or I exercise." Sure pushups and sit ups consisted of exercise. Inuyasha could still do over a hundred of each. His father had instilled a need for physical activity that he wouldn't forget anytime soon. His pompous brother probably didn't even do them anymore. It made Inuyasha sad to remember the mornings the three of them would exercise before school and work.

"Do you run? You look like a runner. All trim and thin," Kagome chuckled. Inuyasha blushed at the compliment and patted her hand.

"Well…a bit I guess," he laughed. Running to the bus stop counted, he was sure.

"So how'd you wind up working for a dickhead like that lawyer?" Inuyasha murmured. Kagome looked up at the side of his noble profile and felt a warm twang within her. He really had been worried about her.

"Well it was Ookami-san's idea. He had no idea his son was this way," she informed. Inuyasha smiled, thinking of his meeting with the senior founder that morning.

"I liked him," Inuyasha said honestly. "He seemed like an okay guy." He wouldn't tell her that he had reminded him of his father. 'Pop was that stern but kind to everyone too…'

"He's always been a dear, and I can't say he hasn't helped my career so much…" Kagome began. Inuyasha watched her tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. He had the urge to smooth her hair out himself. For now he would settle with his arm around her waist.

"He hasn't tried anything since I left has he?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome's toes almost left the sidewalk when his hand gripped her hip possessively. She was starting to like his worrying over her.

"No, he hasn't! I don't know what Ookami-senior talked to him about, but Koga-san has been contrite ever since. He still looks at me…"

Inuyasha snorted to himself.

"But he hasn't tried to touch me. I can't thank you enough, Inuyasha," Kagome went on. Inuyasha stopped and looked off.

"I couldn't do otherwise. If any man lets another harm a woman, he's no real man…"

Kagome squeezed his arm and looked up at the side of his sad expression. "You have an air of sadness to you. Why?"

Inuyasha gulped at her candid approach and scuffed the toe of his worn shoe into the concrete. "Come on, it's a happy evening, right? We were having fun so far," he winked. Kagome smiled with him and laid her head against his shoulder.

"Shall we take a cab?" she asked. Inuyasha's fingers twitched against her hip. He could feel the warmth gather in his loins and thought about the open door again. It would be easy to go on this path. She was interested in him, she wanted to get to know him, and kami knew he needed physical affirmation all of his parts still worked. Kagome wasn't a girl to use and discard however. Inuyasha found himself wanting to get to know her, wanting to have her trust and her friendship. He wanted to believe in her. He wanted to try.

"We could…but I could take the train home," he said. Kagome looked up into his eyes.

"Will I see you again, Inuyasha?" she asked. Inuyasha found himself drowning in her gaze. He nodded numbly.

"Yes…. _Yes_ …. You will, Kagome. You know if your boss gets out of line, that's my cue to discipline him," he joked. Kagome laughed brightly. She quieted when Inuyasha's thumb caressed her cheek.

"I'll give you my cell number and I'll call you…" The two separated long enough to fish out their digital phones and enter numbers.

"You will, won't you? You're not just saying that?" Kagome teased. Inuyasha nodded, his eyes serious.

"Kagome…. I want to kiss you…." he stammered. Kagome held his face in her hands. His honesty was overwhelming and she felt all of her being gravitate towards him.

"I want you to…" she said. Inuyasha leaned down and touched his lips to hers. Touch exploded and time stood still. As his arms encircled her slim waist, Inuyasha felt he had never been so happy in such a long time.

After Inuyasha saw Kagome safely in a cab, he floated to the nearest train station. He didn't worry about how many days was left on his month long transportation pass, didn't agonize over how hungry he was for saving money on a date. He thought only of serious dark eyes and a rare smile just for him. Just like his thoughts confirmed earlier, Inuyasha knew they would wind up in bed someday, but not this day. He wanted to keep things simple. He wanted things to work.

"I think she wants that too…" Inuyasha leaned his head against the cool glass of the train car. He watched the stops fly by and dared to let the warmth take his heart.

Across town, Kagome undressed for bed and thought of Inuyasha's hands on her waist and hip. She longed to have him here with her in the dark cocoon of her apartment and to herself. One day soon, she was sure. There was something real here, she was sure of it. She wanted it to be simple, and she wanted things to work.

Somehow she knew Inuyasha was wishing for the same thing across Tokyo.

>>>>>>>

Takahashi Sesshomaru sat at his large desk and ran a hand through his dark bangs. The gauntlet of meetings had commenced and proceeded well he had hoped. The brokers and businessmen he had consulted with had been understanding, but frank. If he wanted to try and get Takahashi Enterprises out of the grave, this Sesshomaru had quite a lot of work to do. And that was without the guarantee to reviving Father's business.

Ever since his father died, life had been a living hell, Sesshomaru reflected. That and the night his half brother walked out on him forever. He wondered where Inuyasha was and if he was okay. Sesshomaru could have called Taijiya Sango to inquire to his whereabouts, but his pride was too deep. He didn't want to seem to be trying if Inuyasha would throw their family name in his face again. He didn't want to extend his hand if his brother would chop it off verbally.

Granted, he shouldn't have laid hands on him. Sesshomaru cursed himself each time he remembered that night. Showing emotion had always been hard on the stoic young businessman, especially after Mother had left Father and Izayoi had come into the picture. She had tried her hardest, poor woman, to include Sesshomaru, she had said they were all one big family. Sesshomaru wanted to believe her, and he almost did. Just as he was getting comfortable with the kind woman being his new mother, she had done something to shatter his trust.

She had gotten pregnant, she had grown round with Father's second accomplishment of life and while Sesshomaru tried to come to grips with his emotions about everything, Izayoi gushed and beamed radiance with his half brother inside her. And it seemed Father was more proud of his second son, the squalling pink thing that kept him up half the nights when he was a baby.

Sesshomaru grunted, massaging his close eyelids. It literally hurt him physically to remember his brother's growth through the years, and how he adored and looked up to him. He hadn't been good enough for his brother's love, and he kept himself distant and he acted cold towards Inuyasha. Things may have gone well if Izayoi hadn't died. She and Father always told Inuyasha this Sesshomaru did not truly hate him. But with his reassurances dying around him, his brother had no reason to try and believe in him anymore.

The company dying along with their parents gave the brothers more room for friction. Sesshomaru wished Inuyasha had gone to college so he could be helping him now. He should be here with him at the ground rising up.

'You owe it to Father, you moron…' he thought. The young man rumbled deep in his throat and held his forehead.

When the knock sounded at his office door he almost lashed out with a shout. But Sesshomaru prided himself on appearance; especially during all of this tricky business. He needed everyone's work and their loyalty or Takahashi Enterprises didn't stand a chance of living again.

"Come," he commanded and the door slid open. An aged stooped businessman wearing round spectacles bowed low. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, reflecting that bowing to him didn't help his back any.

"Myoga-san. It's good to see you again. It's been awhile," Sesshomaru crooned, tapping one long elegant finger on his desktop. His father's oldest friend and business partner straightened and grinned. The facial expression tugged at his short beard and mustache.

"Ah it is good to see you, young Takahashi. Your father had great pride and faith in your abilities and uhhm if you will allow me to take a moment of your hmmm time…"

Sesshomaru waited for him to come to the point. Patience was a virtue after all.

"The newest secretary has been transferred to you by Takeyoshi and his colleagues. They believe she will hmmm be accommodating to you, Sesshomaru-san," Myoga bowed. Sesshomaru gestured with one errant hand.

"Well then I guess I will meet her tomorrow morning…" Sesshomaru said, indicating this day was at a close. He was exhausted mentally and emotionally.

Myoga smiled, his beard pulling low. It was a horrifying sight for the young man. Sesshomaru waited for him to say what he was so obviously plotting.

"Pardons, Sesshomaru-san, but she wishes to meet you now. Won't you come in, dear?" Myoga called through the open door. Sesshomaru straightened his tie and sat up straight. Takeyoshi was a traditionalist, so he should expect an older woman, a wife who would work well without any strings attached. Whatever to keep his mind from straying from the tasks he needed to carry out.

When the young slip of a woman stepped through his door, Sesshomaru was certain there were definitely strings attached for having such an attractive woman sent to work directly beneath him. What was Takeyoshi thinking? She was a child! Granted, Sesshomaru wasn't that much older at twenty-five, but she had to be what nineteen? Twenty at the most? How did she land such an important position right out of college? This was going to be a mess, Sesshomaru groaned mentally. She was alluring, beautiful, and innocent. His horns were up and he had to turn himself off mentally to remain the master here.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, miss. May I make your acquaintance?" Sesshomaru asked smoothly. He rose to his feet and walked around his desk. Myoga crossed his arms and looked pleased when the young woman bowed at the waist respectfully.

"I am Akiyama Rin. It is a pleasure to meet you, Takahashi-san."

Sesshomaru barely inclined his head in a bow in return, but his senses were reeling. Why must the kami make mock of him so to send her here?

"The pleasure is all mine, Akiyama-kun."

"You may call me by my given name, Takahashi-san."

"Rin-kun." That was all Sesshomaru could allow himself. He was starting to feel faint. "I find you will enjoy the atmosphere as we venture with Takahashi Enterprises once again…."

Myoga left the two kids to their conversation and excused himself. Sesshomaru barely noticed, waving him away with one hand. But then that had always been his way. That kid had always had a one-track mind. Still, Takeyoshi had been adamant to sending young Rin to Sesshomaru directly. Did the old business partner have a plan or agenda? Where did the corruption originate and where did it link to the company's death? Myoga was certain there was a link, somewhere. The old man clasped his hands behind his ample waist and walked slowly down the hallway.

End for now

Like it? Hate it? Send a review! Takes ten seconds. Come on come on come on come on you know you want to….

Most sincerely yours penpaninu 3/16/06


	4. Chapter 4

Dedicated to Inuskye and Inugrrrl especially. Hoping a scene set later isn't worded too hastily. It seemed too rushed on my end.

Disclaimer: Penpaninu does not claim to own Inuyasha nor is getting paid to write this.

"Impoverished heir" chapter four

"What ya doing tonight?"

Miroku entered the diner and looked around. Spotting his target, the priest's son made his way over. Miroku sat down beside Sango and cleared his throat. The dark haired beauty was finishing her lunch and paid him no mind until the last bite was finished. Miroku knew she must be in one of her moods, and patiently waited for her to be done. He wasn't disappointed when Sango wiped her mouth with a paper napkin and leaned back to regard him.

"Hi there, huntress," Miroku grinned. He was pleased to see Sango blush. It was a nickname Inuyasha left up for grabs so he used it regularly. Sango flipped the end of her braid over her shoulder and tried to stay stern.

"Hi there, skid mark," she retorted. Miroku swept his hands through his bangs and smiled ruefully.

"Is this about the other night? I'm sorry that…. Akira came up so suddenly. I wasn't expecting that…" Miroku began. Sango tried not to rub her eyes in frustration.

"You think that's why I'm so upset?" she asked lowly. Miroku felt a bead of sweat form on his temple.

"Well…. yes! Why else would you be so angry?" he asked. Sango patted his shoulder. The poor guy sounded genuinely confused. She'd have to spell it out for him.

"Miroku, darling… what am I to you?" she asked. Miroku sweat-dropped. Could she really want to know, or was she playing at something? He panicked.

"I…. I don't…. what has that to do with anything, Sango?" he demanded. Sango shook her head.

"Am I just an Akira to you? Or do I matter to you?" she asked. Sango felt she was being way too calm about her question, but she had to stay in control. Miroku clasped his fingers together, as his throat faltered in his normal breathing pattern. He started to see spots.

"What you…do you…. why does this matter?" he gasped. Sango slammed her palm onto the table. Several patrons turned to stare at her.

"It should matter to you! It should all matter to you! I thought you understood!" she screamed. Miroku paled but his fists clenched until the knuckles whitened.

"I don't get why you're being like this! Explain it to me…"

Sango stood up, her height impressive. Ever man within ten feet shrank before her authority.

"You've made me wait for you for years when I could have had my pick of anyone else! Inuyasha dotes on me more than you! If I wasn't so stupid, I could have been with him!" she shrieked. Miroku felt his heart break.

"Sango, stop it… people are watching," he begged faintly. Sango threw money down for her bill and laid her hand on her hip.

"He's a real man and HE'S TAKEN!"

Several women clapped and whistled as Sango flounced out the door. Miroku and half the men gaped after her. Miroku felt his stomach drop to his feet. He groaned and held his head in his hands as his male viewers murmured their commiseration.

"Poor guy…."

"What'd he do to her, man?"

"Musta caught him cheating on her."

"She's just going to go for that Inuyasha guy she was talking about…"

"Too bad! What an ass on that woman…"

"I'd do her in a minute."

Miroku thumped his head up and down on the table, trying to ignore his audience. He agreed with the last male; he had wanted Sango for years, but never closed the deal. He had never made it known his attraction for her, or his want to always be with her. He was scared and ran away from the possibility. To him, Sango was more than a night of fun. He had plenty of opportunity for those. But he didn't have plenty of opportunity for love. Sango was the type of woman you brought home to your parents, courted, cherished and protected. She was the type of woman you loved in every way you could.

And it terrified him to have fallen in love with her.

"I have to tell her… I don't know how much longer either of us is going to last," Miroku sweat-dropped.

"Hey man, give me her number! I'll show her she matters to me!" one impertinent school kid leered. Miroku clenched his fists and stalked out of the diner. He wasn't hungry all of a sudden.

>>>>>>>>

Inuyasha walked at Kagome's side, his arm around her shoulders. They had met on a regular basis since their first date and things were going so well it was frightening. They went out for simple walks, they went out for dinner (Inuyasha bit his lip that Kagome toted most of the bill, but he couldn't bankrupt himself), and they generally enjoyed each other.

At present, Inuyasha was glad to be dressed in his dress shirt and slacks, his backpack slung over one shoulder. He didn't want to look like a burger boy at his girlfriend's side. She shouldn't have to look like she was dipping into the poor and destitute. Which in a way, Inuyasha grimaced, she was. But Kagome wasn't like that. She knew he didn't have a lot of money, but he didn't ask to eat out for each date. They found new ways to be together without making Kagome feel like she was there monetarily.

That, and stocking his coffin up with bundles of ramen; really, Kagome was great. Inuyasha pressed a small kiss to Kagome's temple as they walked, smiling as she grinned happily up at him.

"Shall we go out after your work?" Kagome asked. Her fingers ran up and down Inuyasha's arm. He shivered and kissed her brow. Kagome loved the feeling of protection he bestowed upon her with each small touch.

"Sure, but I don't want you just paying again. Shall we go home?" he suggested. His blood heated up as Kagome blushed. She squeezed his arm and laid her head at his shoulder.

"We could go to my place…. And we wouldn't have to worry about the neighbors," Kagome whispered. Inuyasha's mouth dried and his member jumped at the implications. They hadn't had sex yet, spending only a minimum amount of time together at either of their houses as work got appallingly in the way. But it seemed they were moving closer along that route….

"I think I'd like that. Should I bring my jammies?" Inuyasha teased. Kagome played with his fingers.

"I don't think so. I've seen what you wake up in," she laughed. Inuyasha blushed bright red and grinned madly. Several people passing him gave him odd looks but he didn't care. He even didn't mind when Onikage Kikyo saw them together. Kagome twined her arms around his neck and gave him a searing kiss goodbye. Inuyasha felt it travel all the way to the tip of his arousal where it swelled with blood. Inuyasha stared down at his girlfriend, his hips dangerously close to hers.

Kagome looked down, blushed. She caught Inuyasha's fingers in her hand and sucked one of the tips into her mouth. Inuyasha turned his head aside and bit his lip.

"So…" Inuyasha had to cough to keep from sounding way too husky. "I'll meet you here at nine?"

Kagome nodded, kissing the back of his hand. "After my meeting with Koga-san, yes…"

Inuyasha's ardor cooled and he stroked Kagome's hair with one hand.

"I don't like the idea of you working under him still. Can't his old man set you up with someone else?" he growled. Kagome stood on her tiptoes and kissed him sweetly.

"We'll see, Inuyasha. Right now, things are going too well. Let's just focus on us," she suggested. The anger in Inuyasha's eyes dimmed and the corners of his mouth pulled up into a wide smile.

"That sounds good, Kagome… well I look forward to my shift ending," he teased. Kagome gave him one more lingering kiss and backed away.

"Me too. Just don't let yourself get too tired at work," she suggested. Inuyasha watched the sway of her hips as she walked away. He gave a huge whuff and scratched the back of his neck. Wow! Inuyasha walked inside and around Kikyo-san, smiling nervously as he slid into his desk.

"What are you so happy about?" Miroku groused. He was slouched in his chair across from Inuyasha's, every posture he used indicating his bad mood. Inuyasha swung his loose ponytail over his shoulder and booted up his computer.

"Oh nothing. Kagome's just great," he said happily. His mind was already drumming up possible things to do once they got to Kagome's apartment for the evening. Everything he thought of required less clothing. Inuyasha held his collar open and fanned himself.

"So what, that's great and all, but have you talked with Sango lately?" Miroku complained. Inuyasha looked at him curiously and sighed.

"What did you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything!" Miroku stood up, knocking a stack of files off his desk. Half the young men in the room looked at them with consternation or curiosity. Miroku sat down, red in the face.

"So what happened?" Inuyasha asked once more. Miroku sighed and ran a hand through his bangs.

"She has to love me, or something, why else yell at me about Akira and the other girls?" he asked painfully. Inuyasha laughed.

"She finally laid it flat about those girls? Bout time!" he crowed. Miroku buried his face in his hands.

"Okay, first, give her time. Then, I say, go to her and confess all. You have nothing to lose," Inuyasha said. Miroku looked up, terrified.

"I can't! What if she rejects me? You should have seen her yelling at me!" Miroku whined. Inuyasha crossed his arms and leaned back.

"Look, you want a life of one night stands, or a companion?" Inuyasha's mind drifted to Kagome. "Tell her. Or I will."

"All right, fine! I'll do it…"

"There you go," Inuyasha turned to start typing. Miroku fidgeted.

"But what if she?"

"TELL HER!"

"But Yash, man…"

"Tell heeeeer…."

"Okay, you don't have to yell…"

"Yeah, that's Sango's department."

"Whose side are you on?"

Inuyasha chuckled and kept typing. Just a few more hours and he would be with Kagome again. He couldn't help from text messaging Sango to give her support after that morning's encounter and because he was so happy. Tonight was going to be great.

Even when Kikyo tried to sidle up to him, he stepped around her with ridiculous ease. Nothing could spoil his evening with Kagome. No one.

>>>>>>>>

Kagome tidied up her desk and smoothed her skirt. She made sure her hair was perfect and her appearance was in order before knocking on Koga's door. He called a brusque reply to come in and Kagome slid one of the large heavy doors open to slide in.

Koga was working busily for a chance instead of listening to his disc man or playing Nintendo DS. He was typing fiercely, errant locks of long hair falling into his eyes. His jaw still looked bruised and his eye red, but other than that, none the worse for wear. Kagome hoped he wasn't still angry at her for the confrontation with Ookami senior. She hadn't asked for his attention, or for Inuyasha to rescue her.

Now that she got to know the young man, she was glad he had…

Kagome stood at attention.

"You wanted to see me, Koga-san?" she asked politely. Koga looked up, and his eyes made their customary scan up and down her figure. Kagome waited, trying not to raise an eyebrow.

"Yes, I did. Have you finished typing up my report for Monday's case?" he asked lowly. He sounded almost contrite. Kagome relaxed.

"Yes I did! I have it waiting on my desk. I think you'll do fine," she offered. Koga nodded, a small smirk pulling at his lips.

"Thanks, Kagome-kun." Kagome tried not to stiffen as he used his father's suffix for her. "May I extend my apologies for what happened the other morning?"

Kagome watched every muscle in his calmly relaxed face. Did he mean it? Did he want to apologize? Or was this a trick? Kagome assessed everything in her mind as Koga patiently waited. She came to the conclusion remembering each kind word Ookami Senior had for her. If he made a son, he couldn't be all that bad. She decided to give him another chance.

"I accept your apology, Koga-san. I hope we can continue to work together," she said smoothly. Koga smiled and stood up.

"That's great! I was hoping you'd say that." When Koga made to embrace her, Kagome stepped back and shook his hand instead.

"Just keep things professional, Koga-san. I have a very jealous boyfriend," she smiled, blushing as she thought of the looks he got when Koga came up in conversation. Inuyasha hadn't had to come back to the firm after that morning days ago, but it was an open end for him to pursue if things went bad again. Ookami senior even liked him and had asked Kagome about him. Koga must have known this.

He smiled and kissed the back of her hand chivalrously. "Then we shall keep things clean. May I offer you wishes for an eventful weekend?"

Kagome blushed and covered her red cheek with one hand. "Thank you, Koga-san, I know it will be."

Koga let her go, and sank into his plush chair once she left. "My Kagome…." She was meant to be with him, not the kid. She was a perfect complement for him, and he wanted her badly. If it took trying to pretend to be the nice guy, he would.

"Takahashi Inuyasha…. you haven't heard the last of Ookami Koga," he growled. The young lawyer swung his chair around and continued typing.

>>>>>>>

Sesshomaru knew he was in big trouble. His eyes flicked over to his new secretary. Rin had her back to him and was stooped with a watering can. She took it upon herself to water the plants in Sesshomaru's office every day, among other things to be near him. Sesshomaru certainly enjoyed the view he was getting as she cared for the lucky plant mentioned. Many secretaries he knew did not do this for their bosses. And many in his position might have felt cramped, or ignored them outright, but Sesshomaru found himself watching her lithe form more than his reports.

Akiyama Rin was something different. She was young, yes, but she had an apt mind ready to service the rising company. She was also kind, thoughtful, sweet and generally seemed to enjoy her job. Sesshomaru could count on two hands and need extra digits to how many secretaries he had run off with his cold demeanor before Takahashi Enterprises had crashed. Nobody wanted to work directly under him. He was too distant, too mean, too calculating. Sesshomaru found none of these qualities of his mattered where Rin was concerned. Rin-kun, he had to remind himself to call her.

"Rin-kun…" he rumbled. The young woman tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and smiled readily. Sesshomaru felt his heart thump hard in his chest. Damn her.

"Yes, Takahashi-san? Is there something you wanted?" Rin asked sweetly. Sesshomaru's gaze drifted to her red lips and nodded.

"Yes. About the meeting with the hedge brokers… have you the files? We need to look over those," Sesshomaru suggested. Rin nodded and moved smoothly past his large desk.

"I'll just go get those, Takahashi-san. Be right back…"

Sesshomaru felt his throat tighten and he tugged on his tie once she had gone.

She seemed to call on his bluff when he grew too distant, called him out from his dark thoughts when he acted too gruff towards her. She did small things to try and ease his apparently low moods. Each morning when coffee came with her bright smile and easy cheer, Sesshomaru would notice she laid a new flower on the tray. Today was an orchid. They were Izayoi's favorite, Sesshomaru remembered. Darn this woman for bringing out sentimental thoughts in him…

His fingers were caressing the velvety petals when Rin came back in. Her arms were full of folders and Sesshomaru gestured her to the chair opposite his desk.

"Where should we begin, Takahashi-san?" Rin asked, setting one folder open. Sesshomaru leaned forward, his bangs falling into his eyes.

"Right here should be, sufficient. Now…. Excuse me…." Sesshomaru checked the breast pocket of his suit jacket for his pen and looked around his desk. "Now where did…."

Rin smiled and tapped his pen against his palm. Sesshomaru looked up surprised into her eyes. Then he smiled uneasily.

"So we would look at this line here first…" Rin began, biting her lower lip in an adorable manner. Sesshomaru leaned close and inhaled deeply. Jasmine. She smelled so good. He sighed and clenched one fist over his knee. It was going to be a long night at this rate.

>>>>>>>>>

Kagome strolled into Onikage offices that night, ignoring the stares of all the young men on the floor. She learned a long time ago she was attractive to the opposite sex, but unlike most women, she never let it go to her head. Instead of going for the usual joe schmoe, she would go for what was real or what she hoped was real. Inuyasha so far didn't carry any indication he was acting for her. Moving around hopeful young male specimens, Kagome smiled as she saw the back of her boyfriend's dark head. He was typing with one hand and twirling a pencil between the fingers of his free hand. He was so sweet sometimes…

"Inuyasha, are you ready?" she asked. Inuyasha turned and looked up. Kagome was pleased and flushed when his gaze settled on her chest first, then up to her face. For other men, it usually was the opposite and their gaze never went back up. Inuyasha knew how to make her feel wanted, but as a person he found severely attractive. The edges of his cheeks were still red.

"Finishing up now. Oh, you remember Hoshi Miroku?" Inuyasha sighed when his friend cleared his throat at the next desk over. Kagome turned to bow slightly to the grinning priest's son.

"A pleasure again, Miroku-san," she said, winking. Miroku's chest swelled and he crossed his arms.

"Likewise, Kagome-san! What are you two off to doing tonight?" he tried to keep a happy façade up when his heart was troubled over what to do with Sango. Maybe he would try to call her tonight…. Yeah…

Kagome smiled as Inuyasha stammered and coughed. "Hanging out at my place," she said sweetly. Miroku laughed when Inuyasha turned red.

"Well, best of luck, man! Can I see you for a second, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked sweetly. He grabbed his friend's head under his arm and dragged him off.

"So you're going for it? About time!" he hooted. Inuyasha sucker-punched him in the liver until he let go.

"Yes! And if you shut up about it for two seconds, Kagome won't know that you know!" Inuyasha complained. "I'm nervous enough as it is!"

"Hey, did you have any money for protection?" Miroku asked nonchalantly.

"Whu?" Inuyasha's mind went into overdrive. His groin throbbed.

"Protection! Wrap the weasel, grease the spear, come on, Yash, you have to prepare for nights like this," Miroku complained. He reached into his jacket pocket and Inuyasha tried to wave him off.

"Come on, I don't need to borrow money again!" Inuyasha was pleasantly surprised when his friend pulled out a box instead. He sweat-dropped.

"You always come prepared?" Inuyasha said lowly. If Sango only knew…

"Like a boy scout," Miroku quipped and thrust the box at his best friend. "Take it, you'll need it."

Inuyasha juggled the box and looked in. "Half gone?" Miroku grinned and rubbed his neck.

"Sango better kick your ass for you, or at least scream some more," Inuyasha swore. Miroku looked downcast.

"I know…. know! You know, Yash, she said you cared more about her…but that's not true." Inuyasha had to feel sorry for his dumb ass of a monk.

"Okay, well you know she's been like my sister since school. She's only wanted you. You don't have to worry about us," Inuyasha promised.

"Yeah, and if I hadn't seen your new girl, I would think you were lying. But you hooked up!" Miroku laughed. "Get out of here before Kikyo-san moves on the warpath."

"Oh yeah…." There was a reason only young men worked in this office. Kikyo wouldn't let it any women to upset her superiority.

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand, shouldering his backpack. They hailed a cab outside and rode in comfortable silence. When Kagome's head rested on his shoulder and her hand massaged his knee, it was electrifying. And both knew they would wind up in bed that night. It wasn't a guess, it wasn't a hope; it was just common knowledge between them. And both were anticipating it.

"Well, hope you two have a nice evening," the cabbie said offhand as Kagome tipped him. Inuyasha slid out the door and held his hand out for Kagome. Kagome took it smiling. Inuyasha still held the grace the Takahashi must have instilled in their family.

"We sure will!" Inuyasha said. Kagome laughed as they shut the cab door.

"Lucky kids…" the cabbie muttered. He drove off.

>>>>>>>>

Sesshomaru knew he and Rin would have to work on this for a bit longer than their hours indicated. Several of his growing and hopeful partners poked in to say goodnight, and even Myoga had grinned at seeing them together, but Sesshomaru was resolute. He wasn't here to prey upon his secretary, he was here to work. With her diligence and dedication, he could only know she meant the same.

But as the hours went on, and they ordered dinner in together, and got comfortable, Sesshomaru desperately began to wish this were not so. Rin seemed to get him to open up more and more verbally, and they conversed with ease. As the night wore on, Sesshomaru had loosened his tie, and let it hang unceremoniously around his neck. His suit jacket was off and lying over the back of his chair. His hair was loose enough in its customary ponytail that it seemed to cascade over his shoulders as if untied.

Rin had let her hair down, and opened the top two buttons of her blouse. She had kicked her shoes off and moved around the office in stocking feet. Sesshomaru found his gaze following her more and more as the offices quieted down for the night. Rin was an attractive young woman that was getting dangerously close to his affections. He had to wonder offhand if this was what Takeyoshi had in mind. But when Rin smiled brightly at him and her fingers traced dangerously close to his over the folders between their laps, he couldn't think it hard enough. He had to be strong. He had to be resolute.

"Why are you so tense all the time, Takahashi-san?" Rin asked kindly. Her eyes twinkled as she ran a hand over Sesshomaru's shoulder. He tensed further.

"Stress one would think. Making this company again from the ground up is making me wonder how Father was ever able to do it…" Sesshomaru groused. The scent of jasmine and bright open approval from a young woman was part of it. He couldn't keep his gaze from following the lithe curves of her young body when he hoped she wouldn't notice. Rin liked to tuck her legs under her as she sat on his spare couch with him he noticed. She looked like a free young woman here by choice. But was she?

Rin laughed and asked him if he minded. Before he could answer, Rin's small daring hands were massaging his shoulders through the thin fabric of his dress shirt. Sesshomaru tried not to melt. He snorted through his nose as Rin idly spoke to him about keeping healthy and open to possibilities. Sesshomaru's mind started to turn red as errant passion grabbed hold of him. He turned and his large hands took Rin's elbows captive.

"Takahashi-san! What are you doing?" she asked, her eyes wide, but not with fear. Sesshomaru could almost hear the beating of her heart thumping in her curved breast. He licked his lip.

"Sesshomaru…" he granted her to call him by his given name. Then he leaned down to kiss her. Rin's hands pressed against his chest, almost to repel, but then they twined around his neck. Sesshomaru leaned her back down on the floor.

>>>>>>>>>

Kagome unlocked the door and she and Inuyasha crowded in the entryway to take their shoes off. Kagome straightened and was almost knocked over by Inuyasha's close proximity.

"Inuyasha!" she laughed. The man's arms locked around her slim waist and adjusted her. Kagome turned as his lips sought hers. They kissed deeply. Kagome giggled when they separated, but Inuyasha noted it was a very nervous one. Was she as apprehensive about this night as he was? His gaze lowered to her heaving chest. She was as eager as he was at any rate…

"Yes?" he murmured. Kagome took his elbows in her hands and walked backwards into the large apartment. Inuyasha followed her like a puppy.

"At least come inside," she laughed. Inuyasha let go of her with a simple kiss to the cheek as she moved around the kitchen.

"What do you want for dinner?" she asked. Inuyasha's mind came up with several pleasing alternatives.

"Just whatever you're having," he said offhand. Kagome fussed around the small kitchen and came back with a glass of wine for him. It was rather pleasing to sit in her couch, sipping while she played with his hair. He tried not to cringe in a pleasant way when her fingers massaged his neck. Inuyasha leaned back and sighed. Kagome sat with her legs tucked under her and ran her hand down his chest. His torso concaved beneath her touch. This wasn't an addiction, it was where he wanted to be.

"What if I want to have you?" Kagome asked nervously. Inuyasha watched her lick her lip. He set his glass down and hers too. Kagome's eyes looked nervously up into his when he held her face in his hands.

"Then that's good, because I want you back…" he murmured. His words sounded so corny to his ears, but Kagome's smile brightened the dimly lit apartment. Their mouths met softly, then with growing passion. Inuyasha whuffed when Kagome moved to lie on top of him, surprised at her tenacity. His hands stayed nicely at her hips, then moved lower as the moment heated up. All of her curves were pressing into him nicely and he shifted his thighs, restless as his stiffening arousal was almost ignored. When Kagome's thighs parted around his hips, driving him mad, Inuyasha planted his bare feet on the couch, and lifted his hips. Kagome gasped with surprise. This pressed his clothed member right where she needed it most. Inuyasha almost grinned madly as she paused, feeling him. Then his smile died on his lips and a strangled gasp escaped when she smiled knowingly, worked him with her hips, but angled low to press her breasts against him.

The full body contact made his fingers twitch. No woman ever made him want to lose his mind like this. He had kindly told his intellect to take a long walk off a short pier, preferring the short simplistic urges his mind was growling. When his hands pushed at her skirt, and tugged at her blouse, Kagome parted his lips with her tongue.

She couldn't believe she was doing this. Kagome never had taken the initiative this way with her other boyfriends; she felt she wouldn't add up. She had always waited for their lead, always waited to see if they wanted her. With Inuyasha, she didn't have to wait for reassurance. His sweet touches before made her comfortable, and his ravenous lust was enough to make any woman feel confidant.

Kagome giggled into his mouth as his large hands moved under her skirt to cup the globes of her rear separated from his grasping digits by white lace. How many women had the young Takahashi been with? Lucky girls, all she would bet… When she moved her hips against him in short thrusts, her young man groaned under her and stopped.

"What…" she started to ask when Inuyasha kissed her heatedly.

"Not too quick… I want to last," he gasped. Kagome's ego boasted to satellite heights with his honest panting words. She laid sweetly on him and kissed him deeply. Their passion stretched taut and slowly instead of two-second explosive. All too soon Inuyasha was hot to continue and he wrestled for domination. Kagome squealed when he rolled her off the couch and he followed her quickly, pinning her down beneath him.

She tried to crawl backwards to the bedroom, and Inuyasha's movements to follow and keep her pinned excited her to primal levels. His hands had worked her blouse open (tearing it more than like, Kagome was sure) and her bra was unsnapped to allow him access. In his eagerness to get to her breasts, Inuyasha had torn it in two, but Kagome didn't care. She would find the torn edges of her bra later and realize what had happened, but for now, his warm mouth suckling and teasing her nipples had her full attention.

Inuyasha was pleased when Kagome's arms lay over her head and she groaned. He kissed the edge of her nipple almost sweetly, and moved to the other one. He was ready to take her now, but wanted things to last.

"Inuyasha, come with me…" she whispered. Her hands moved up and down his back. Inuyasha knelt up and picked her up in his arms. Her legs wound around his hips and she clung to his shoulders.

"I know, I'll come with you…" he whispered huskily and Kagome knew he was as far gone as she was. Their kisses grew in urgency when he laid her on her back. Kagome's hands moved up and down his chest and belly, bare to her gaze. His muscles concaved enticingly. When Kagome worked on his belt, he hissed and held her hands.

"Let me…." He growled and Kagome propped her head on her arm to watch him unzip his pants and work his boxers low. She flushed, and throbbed openly for him. Before she could ask for sensible needs of protection like in the past, Inuyasha dug into his pants pocket and pulled out a wrapper. Her heart warmed considerably as he covered his rampant stiffness. Inuyasha gasped, feeling his lust carry him along. Kagome murmured with surprise into his mouth as he ravaged her lips with his own. His tongue thrust indicating what he wanted from her, and his hands tugged her panties down and away.

"Inuyasha…" her boyfriend seemed to groan at the tone she said his name in.

"I'm sorry, love…I can't wait!" he pushed her skirt, still fastened, up against her hips, and spread her thighs. Kagome welcomed him, biting her lip as he stretched her full so quickly. Her head fell back at the quick entry, but it wasn't of pain. Inuyasha watched her, his eyes wide. This was it, this was the real deal. Other girls and women had always seemed an act, on a guess to what they wanted, but with Kagome he knew her expressions of passion weren't faked. They weren't there for his approval.

Inuyasha plowed her steadily, biting his lip to keep from losing it so fast. He had lost his mind the instant she had gotten on top of him on the couch and his animalistic instincts told him to keep thrusting, keep stretching her. She was enjoying it, and she was, but the grasps of Inuyasha's sensibility tried to speak. Let her have more pleasure, let her last…

"Uhn!" he grunted, almost freezing. Kagome clawed his back as he pressed her hard into the mattress, his weight thrusting her into a rocking position in the bed. Inuyasha's ego was pleased when Kagome cried out wildly beneath him. He was barely able to last a moment later, before losing it completely. Kagome held his hips as he dove into her wildly, straining and bucking as he filled the condom with his end.

Inuyasha collapsed against her, the edges of his mind trying to work. Kagome cradled him, gasping wordlessly.

Inuyasha's ear wanted to twitch through his half-sleepy gaze. "Is something burning?" he slurred. Kagome kissed him deeply, squeezing him deliciously between her hips.

"That's our dinner… Let me up, and I'll be right back," she whispered. Inuyasha separated and lay on his side, exhausted. Kagome sprinted to the kitchen to save what was left of the meal. When she came back, Inuyasha smiled and held his arms out for her.

>>>>>>>>>

Sesshomaru's mind was a haze of touch, scent and sound. Rin's thighs were parted beneath his weight, high around his hips, and cradling him on top of her. He couldn't stop from rocking his growing arousal back and forth on her. Rin's moans drifted lazily to his sensitive ears and her mouth was pliant under his. His tongue gently parted her lips and moved in her mouth, a lazy indication of what he wanted. When Rin caressed her tongue against his, he thought his mind would explode. Rin's hands moved up and down his back, rubbing him more tenderly than he would think.

Sesshomaru's gaze and wandering hands moved up her thighs. Her stockings were smooth on her legs, and ended at the thigh. His hands felt the small expanse of smooth skin between the stocking and her silken panties. The stockings were attached to a garter belt, he surmised, and Sesshomaru's mind tinged red at the corners. Did she always dress this sexy? Or was this strictly for his benefit? Was this an act? His mouth moved from her lips and down her throat. One hand tugged at her blouse buttons as he kept his weight on his elbows.

"Sessh…" Rin moaned. Sesshomaru's eyes flicked up to her beautiful face. She called him Sessh! Only Izayoi had ever called him that when he was a child. Hearing that shortened version of his given name evoked more feelings in him than he would have wanted. It also brought a fresh surge of blood to his groin. Rin gasped highly as she tried to rub harder against him. Sesshomaru felt his sight glaze over between the frictions of their clothing.

"Rin…" he murmured, his lips curving up into a sad smile as he gazed at her bra-clad breasts open to his gaze. He kissed the curve of her breast as Rin's hands ran through his hair.

"Sessh… is this good?" she asked. Sesshomaru's mind rapidly agreed and so did his arousal, but something didn't seem right. Oh, she was ready and willing as he, there was no doubt. It took every clawed grasp at the self-control Sesshomaru had instilled in himself years ago not to open his pants and plunge into her right there. But unlike his half brother's perverted friend, he didn't carry around protection. The thought of endangering an innocent young woman with the consequences of quick passion cooled his ardor. This Sesshomaru couldn't spread his seed like a careless prince.

"Yes…." He moaned as he tried to get at a nipple. Concentrating on her breasts was good exercise to calm him down and he stilled his hips against her. "It's very good… but we can't go further."

Rin knelt up on her elbows and regarded her half-flustered boss. His hair was tousled from her wandering hands, his chest was heaving. The bulge pressing against her told her he was not so distant as not to feel something from her affections, but his gaze was steady. Rin reached up to cup his cheek. The simple gesture made his eyes terribly vulnerable. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and trembled. What was this woman doing to him?

"Why, Sesshomaru? Am I not pleasing to you?" she asked softly. Sesshomaru knelt up over her and to the side. Rin rolled on her side and tried to cover her breasts. Her skirt had been pushed up over her hips and the lace of her undergarments showed. She crossed her thighs as her boss looked down at himself, sighing mightily. His wide shouldered arched high with the movement.

"You are, Rin-kun… but you are my secretary. We should have a healthy working relationship," he said lowly. Rin's heart clenched hearing his lecturing tone distancing himself from her again. She had started to fall for the stoic businessman from the first few days of getting to know his habits. She touched his shoulder. Sesshomaru seemed to hold his breath.

"We can, Sesshomaru… but can't we have our own relationship?" she bravely ventured. Sesshomaru tried not to waver but the power her small hand had just touching his shoulder was enough to overwhelm him. Who was this woman and why did she have strength over his indomitable self-discipline? Sesshomaru turned, his dark hair cascading loosely over his back.

"We…might. You are wonderful in what you do here, Rin-kun." Rin shushed him with a finger to his lips.

"Call me Rin-kun around your partners. You don't have to if we see each other…" she smiled. Sesshomaru felt his heart twinge and almost give. He almost smiled for her.

"Rin. Shall I see you at work tomorrow?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin kissed his cheek.

"Same time, right? You know I'll be here," she said. Her heart thudded happily. Things weren't out of reach for them! She was so glad that things hadn't ended badly.

Sesshomaru waved until she left his office and looked down at himself in disgust. He knew what he would be doing as soon as Rin was far enough away to have left for the night.

As Rin left the office building, her cell phone rang. The young woman checked her watch and shook her head. It was a good thing things had ended this way, for it would have run into the time to check in. She clicked the phone open and frowned into the distance.

"Yes. I know. Yes, work is going well. Yes, I'll keep you informed. Good night, Father," Rin whispered. She hung up the phone and touched her hand to her brow in sadness. Casting one last look to Sesshomaru's office, she turned to hail a cab.

End for now

Like it? Hate it? Leave a review! Takes ten seconds, please please please….

Most sincerely yours, penpaninu 3/22/06


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! All of your kind reviews (you know who you are, Inuskye, Inugrrl, Shiro-san, Darkmoonstar, Peacemaker and Mirage) have made me want to get this up before this weekend once more. Enjoy! And even though it may seem erratic, I do have an idea of a plot and where this is going. Rest assured, I won't let a story lie without an ending.

Disclaimer: Penpaninu does not claim to own Inuyasha, nor is getting paid to write this. I get paid in reviewer's comments, and girl scout cookies. Yes, girl scout cookies.

"Impoverished Heir" chapter five

The pieces are set into play

Inuyasha brushed his teeth at the communal sink, side stepping around a half drunk redhead with blurry eyes. She always wore a lacy see-through camisole and ordinarily he would have taken several looks. But he didn't have to. He was a one Kagome man. So he would politely do his business, sidestep his obnoxious neighbors, and make his way back to his room. Kagome had yet to spend the night at his house, preferring to take Inuyasha to her home when they slept together. Inuyasha took a quick look at his four walls, scratched tatami mats, small window and the front door and he found he couldn't blame her.

"Barely big enough to bury one man. Why bring her here?" Inuyasha mumbled. Whenever he took the long train ride back here at night, he knew he'd be sleeping instead of other things for a change. The longhaired man kicked aside his futon, gathered his backpack and cell and checked for text messages as he dug in his pocket for the door key.

There were quite a few already. Sango's read 'Need to drink and go out. Bad day already!'

Miroku's was simpler. 'Help. Now. Sango!' Inuyasha snickered at his abruptness and scrolled down. His heart pounded as he got to the message he wanted.

'Missed you last night. Meet you after work? Heart, Kagome'. Inuyasha sighed and pressed his cell to his chest as he bounded down the apartment stairs two at a time. He could just float to work now.

"Hey watch where you're going!" the camisole-clad neighbor barked. Inuyasha made a rude gesture at her half-covered back and trotted out to the street.

"Hey, watch where you're not dressing!" he muttered under his breath, but grinned all the way to the bus stop. Even a shift at Wacdonald's couldn't bring him down and Inuyasha was pert and polite to each customer want and or complaint.

"These fries are too salty! And greasy. Can you make them not so greasy?" a mother asked. Her two year old clung to her pants leg and wailed. Inuyasha grinned happily at her. His gaze shimmered out and all he could see was the dark-haired woman turning into Kagome, with a child standing by her.

"More greasy! You got it!" Inuyasha turned back to his fryer and got busy. The woman threw her hands up and sighed, giving it up for a lost cause.

Megumi giggled as she waited for Inuyasha to make her a few orders.

"What happened to you, Inuyasha? You look like you slept with a hanger in your mouth," she said, smiling. Inuyasha rubbed his shoulder against his cheek, as his hands were busy.

"Am I that obvious?" he asked. Megumi nodded.

"So who are you seeing? If it's not too much to ask," she asked. Inuyasha stood on one foot, perfectly balanced in his sneakers as he salted and scooped.

"Her names Higurashi Kagome, and she's a lawyer's intern," Inuyasha smiled. Megumi whistled.

"You sure that won't get in the way?"

"What?" Inuyasha looked to the petite girl.

"Profession. Business. Heck, even money, Inuyasha-kun. Does she know what you do?" Megumi went on. Inuyasha blushed and looked around the burger joint. Small children screeched and spilled food as their parents watched them, or didn't watch, and businessmen in suits gave the staff the slightest bare mediocre amount of respect. Inuyasha was suddenly tired from his observations. His burger shirt chafed against his chest and belly, tightening against him.

"Hey, it's not like that, Megumi-kun. Kagome's not like that!" he insisted. Megumi patted his strong shoulder.

"I'm not saying she is! It just might get in the way at some point or another," she said sagely. Inuyasha looked off into the distance and sighed.

Well she didn't come to his place to be intimate yet…. They were just waiting for her to come over, weren't they? It was just more convenient to go to her place…wasn't it? Inuyasha was going to give himself a headache if he continued.

"Oh no, I need four large orders," Megumi continued at his side and Inuyasha nodded, blowing up under the brim of his cap as he tried to get a loose lock of hair out of his eyes. This was a lot to think about.

The tall man with a ball cap pulled over his eyes looked around the fast food joint. His gaze settled on the brooding Takahashi. His employer had told him to keep a look out to his activities and monitor him, and at the moment he didn't envy him.

'It's like taking a grease bath in here…' he muttered. The cute girl at the register set his order on his tray and gave him a polite smile. The man smiled, his goatee pulling low with the movement. Maybe the view at this time of day wouldn't be so bad.

His cell blared an alarm, but the Takahashi kid didn't look his way. Everyone these days had a cell phone, so it wouldn't make any difference to read his instructions while ten feet away from his target.

'Watch T.Inu. Monitor schedules. Do not interfere.' The man adjusted his tray in one arm as he read the electronic words and sat down. Another man, casually dressed and as nondescript, slid across from him.

"The boss sends his greetings, Yashiro," the newcomer observed. Yashiro picked up a French fry, studied it.

"About time you got here, Toshio. You always get to check in with the boss," the man said. He took his ball cap off and smoothed his short dark hair. Toshio stole a few fries and grinned around them.

"The boss likes me. Besides, this is an easy job so far. Do not interfere. This kid isn't anything special, he's just a name." Toshio observed. Yashiro flashed a look towards the college girl with the bright smile, then beyond her.

"He's just a name, but hey you never know when the job might turn fun. Do not interfere means almost certainly 'do not interfere YET.' Think he'll want us to send a message to the kid?" Yashiro wondered lowly. The Takahashi kid stretched with one arm and crouched below the counter to retrieve something.

Toshio shrugged. "That's the icing on the cake whenever we get sent out. Roughing kids up is the best part of the job."

"And then Boss will make the moves on that woman he's been wanting. She's a hot one, that intern," Yashiro drooled, remembering.

Toshio tapped one fingertip against the table. "Keep your mind on business. Boss gets what he wants, and we may get to have some fun."

Yashiro sighed and sipped his coke. "It's just the waiting that's the worst thing about this job…"

"Isn't it every job?"

"Touche."

>>>>>>>>

"Good morning, Sesshomaru-san," Rin said sweetly. Sesshomaru watched her bring in the coffee tray that morning. A pink rose lay innocently behind the mug and he had to smile. Hints of wanted passion. His secretary knew how to send an unspoken message to him. Rin leaned over to set the tray down on his large desk and Sesshomaru had to cough and adjust his tie when he wanted to adjust his belt. Her blouse was open at the top button, revealing hints of seeing glimpses of golden flesh above her cleavage. Sesshomaru flicked his cool eyes back up to her bright countenance.

"Good morning, Rin," he said carefully and he almost smiled as his secretary brightened at the obvious lack of suffix at the end of her name. "How was the rest of your night?"

Rin shuffled nervously and clasped her hands, blushing prettily. She bit her lip in the manner Sesshomaru found so adorable and the young businessman found himself focusing on her red lip. "I slept well but…. I felt something was missing," she confessed. Sesshomaru looked over his files for the morning and nodded absent-mindedly.

"Perhaps we could rectify the situation," he suggested. Rin looked up, her cheeks as pink as the rose she had selected for that day. Sesshomaru sounded as carefree as if he were offering sugar for her coffee. Did he mean about the other night, or the file he held in his large hand? Sesshomaru was a tough nut to crack.

"What do you mean, Sesshomaru-san?" she asked politely. Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow and smiled at her shyness.

"One would mean that perhaps we work on that relationship aside from our working one, as you so kindly suggested after…. The other night's meeting," he finished lamely. Rin blushed prettily. She could remember all too well how her thighs had parted around her boss' hips and how he had rocked against her, hard and pent up and obviously wanting more.

"I would like that, Sesshomaru-san…" she whispered, trailing a slim finger down the wood of the desk. Sesshomaru followed her movement and flicked his eyes back up to hers. She had amazing eyes. You could drown in them.

"Remember, its just Sesshomaru," he said casually. Rin watched him, her lips barely parted. Her thighs wanted to feel him against her again. He had said that before he had climbed on top of her….

Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "I'll take you out to lunch. First, we should keep our minds on business." But his eyes warmed when he looked up at her and Rin nodded.

"Of course! Myoga-san wants to see me soon, I'll leave you to it."

Sesshomaru nodded and looked down. He was pleasantly surprised when Rin ducked around the side of the desk and pressed a kiss against his cheek. Now it was his turn to blush as Rin swayed out of his office.

Rin felt her cell phone vibrate, attached to the belt circling the waistband of her skirt. She checked where the call was coming from and sighed. Her usually cheerful face stretched into an exasperated grimace and her colleagues steered clear, unsure of what to think of the usually kind secretary. She ducked around the corner and clicked the phone open.

"Yes?" she asked. She already knew who it was.

A deep androgynous voice chuckled. "At this time you'd be with him. Am I correct in thinking that?"

Rin sighed and pressed a hand to her brow. The movement was a gesture of futile despair. "Yes, you are very astute. What do you want, Father? I will check in after work is done."

The voice laughed, but the mirth was not kind. Rin shivered as she always did hearing it. "Assuming your 'work' does not extend past office hours. You really are getting into character aren't you?"

Rin looked up, her eyes troubled. "It's not like that," she whispered. The voice tutted her on the other side.

"Perhaps you should work harder on that. You have to gain Takahashi's trust." Rin shook her head.

"I know…I know…"

"Relax and continue on as you were. You're doing very well, Rin."

Rin said goodbye and held her forehead. Her feelings for her boss weren't acted, no matter how much her father would wish her to get 'into character.'

She would try to have a good time out with him, and see where things would go. She wanted to feel his lips against hers again, wanted to be in his strong arms. But she wanted it to be real. Her work wouldn't allow her to be completely honest however. And it made Rin want to weep.

"Rin-kun! What are you doing?" Myoga called out. Rin wiped her eyes and flashed a brilliant smile to the stooped businessman. His suit was immaculate as always, and his white whiskers stuck straight out like a pair of antennae.

"I was on my way to see you! Sesshomaru-san mentioned he needed certain files and your aide on something…" Rin suggested. Myoga waved as she sped off. He tucked his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow.

Akiyami Rin was a talented and charming young woman, and it was something to be looked into. Myoga smelled an angle where others would have seen a grand opportunity. The old man shuffled his way to Takeyoshi's department. It was time to begin investigations.

>>>>>>>>>

Miroku peeked around the corner and tapped one shoe anxiously against the pavement. Sango was saying goodbye to her colleagues in the office she worked at, packing her bag up for the afternoon. Miroku was late getting into Onikage's office, but this was far more important. He couldn't stand looking at Inuyasha's happy face until he himself had something happy to talk about in return. He was slowly dying inside and only Sango was the cure.

Miroku's cell rang out a cheery upbeat tune and the priest's son clicked it off, his eyes narrowing with resolution. He wasn't going to call that girl back, or any of the other girls. This was his target now, and he was going to make it work.

When Sango stepped out the doors, she almost screamed in shock when Miroku stepped from behind the wall at her side.

"Would you NOT do that!" she screeched, holding one hand over her quickly beating heart. Miroku smiled uneasily and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry about that, Sango…. guess your huntress instinct is tired for today," he joked lightly. He was relieved when Sango eased up, her body language indicating calm.

"You could be right… listen, Miroku…." She began, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Miroku shoved his hands into his pockets and fisted them.

"I was wondering, Sango…." They both turned to each other at the same time, wide eyed and blushing.

"Could you!…"

"I wanted to!…

The man and woman stared at each other, standing barely a foot apart. Sango then laughed and patted her friend's shoulder.

"What is it you were saying?" she asked. Miroku smiled and smoothed a lock of her hair back into her bun gently. Sango trembled, not daring to hope.

"Would you like to go out after my work tonight? We could go to Fantasy Past if that's what you want," he suggested. He didn't have to say his heart was about to fly out of his chest. He looked aside, with a moment's doubt, and missed the small blush that darted across Sango's cheeks. She smoothed her hand against her cheek.

"Yes! Yes, we'll go out. I was going with Inuyasha, but I think this could work out," she said happily. Miroku wanted to scream at the mention of their mutual and obviously taken friend, then brightened at her last words.

"Well, great! Meet you at the club at nine?" he suggested. Sango nodded and trailed a hand across his shoulder.

"Oh and Miroku…"

"Yes, huntress?"

"Make it matter for you," she said lightly. Miroku gaped as she sauntered away, his blood boiling. He was late getting into work, and Inuyasha had to smack him over the head with a ledger to get his attention.

>>>>>>>>

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as he fished through his pockets for his house key. Takahashi Manor was no longer his to reside in when Father's money had disappeared, but his apartment was as well off as he could afford it at present. It wasn't as tiny as most could be, and allowed him a separate bedroom, and a bathroom with a sizeable bathtub. He inserted the key into his lock, and cocked his head slightly to the side.

Two male signatures had been following him since he left Takahashi Enterprises that afternoon. Sesshomaru didn't know how he could have heard and sorted them out over the hustle of the major city, but there you had it. He didn't take kindly to being followed, and he would finish this before they could get started if violence was their agenda with him.

Sesshomaru feigned a scene of stretching as he slipped out of his shoes in his entryway, and lightly shut his door without locking it. Faster than a person could blink, he had darted to his bedroom, and started fishing through the suits in his closet. His large hand closed around a cylinder cool object, and Sesshomaru grinned in the dark as he unsheathed the blade. He darted back to the main room, vaulting noiselessly over his coffee table in stocking feet.

The male scents were strong now, and he could hear faint whispers as they made their way in. Sesshomaru wanted to snort. Who sent these newbs? He was no stranger to attack once Takahashi Enterprises took a turn for the worst and the business world he knew turned cutthroat. He was on top of the two shadows once they stumbled into the entryway and before they could get their bearings.

"Where do you think he…"

"OH SHIT!" one of the men screamed. Sesshomaru slashed down with savage glee, striking his hardest with the flat of the katana blade and effectively knocking the first man down. His companion almost tripped over his friend, then reached inside his coat pocket. Sesshomaru advanced, not giving him a moment to gather his senses. He turned the katana the other way and slashed down with one quick movement faster than lightning. The man squealed like an animal as the tips of his fingers fell to the tatami mats, the gun falling to soak in puddles of crimson.

Sesshomaru slammed the butt of the hilt into the man's brow to shut him up, and listened as the second man thumped down onto his partner. He leaned down to wipe the blade upon the man's jacket back, and resheathed in one smooth movement. Father had taught him to respect his blades and this one had been passed through the Takahashi family for centuries.

Sesshomaru's cell rang with a grim tone and he clicked it out, holding the katana sheathe in his left hand. "Takahashi Sesshomaru." Let their employers know who was still breathing after that attempt.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin's soft voice came out and the tall businessman relaxed utterly, his tensed muscles going slack. Her mere soft tone invoking his name took his battle posture aside and Sesshomaru would have to reflect why that could be a bad thing. He stepped back and turned on a lamp.

"Rin! Did you get home okay?" Sesshomaru meant it to a term of safety after what had just happened to him. He looked at the fallen men in his front door and shook his head, loose bangs swinging into his eyes.

"Oh, just fine! I was wondering if you could come up to my house and just knock," she suggested. After lunch and work, they had agreed to go out that night. Sesshomaru smiled ruefully and looked down at his wrists. They were spotted with another man's blood.

"I believe that will be fine in order. Allow me to wash up first. See you in half an hour."

"I can't wait!" Rin said truthfully. Sesshomaru's heart warmed then nodded. He clicked off, and redialed.

"Police? Yes, this is Takahashi Sesshomaru. Two men have broken into my house. You may find them indisposed," Sesshomaru said smoothly. He loosened his tie, and made his way to the bathroom to get ready.

>>>>>>>>

Inuyasha groaned as his fingers swept over the keyboard in a flurry of activity. Miroku had been grinning like a goof all evening, and had generally been rather unhelpful to drawing Kikyo-san's attention when she was on the prowl. Inuyasha had had his shoulders rubbed, his hands touched, and he could have sworn his boss had pressed her breasts against his back at one point. It was more than enough to cross the line of sexual harassment!

And Miroku kept staring off into space with that insufferable grin on his face. What was with him?

"Miroku. Hey. Miro!" Inuyasha muttered under his breath. No answer. He turned, and chucked his files, all of them for the day, at the priest's son at once. They smacked him in the face. Miroku blinked then grabbed his nose.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?" he demanded. Inuyasha grinned and tapped his finger against his nose.

"Who, me? Come on, you've been like that all night. Talk to Sango?" he asked. Sango had mentioned that morning of her plans so he tried to act surprised.

"I went by Sango's work, and we're going out tonight. I think this could be the right time, Yash!" Miroku said happily. Inuyasha smiled and crawled across the carpet to pick up his files.

"There you go! See, like I told you, go for it!" Inuyasha chimed in. Miroku scrubbed a palm across his red cheek.

"I'm going to see how things go. Then I'll tell her," Miroku said sagely. His hand tightened into a fist.

Inuyasha nodded, and clicked his cell open. "Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha! How was your night?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha chuckled warmly and leaned back in his chair.

"Better now that I'm talking to you. What are we doing tonight, Kagome?" he asked.

Kagome chuckled. "We could go out if you want, Inuyasha. Don't worry about your account," she suggested. Inuyasha's heart twisted.

"Actually, I was hoping we could go out to dinner. It'll be on me, I insist," Inuyasha murmured. He had gotten paid that day for the Wacdonalds job, and had already estimated how much to save for rent and how much to spend. If he took Kagome out to anything less than a four star restaurant, he could afford to take her out for a change.

Kagome cupped her elbow, and rubbed gently. She wanted to ease her boyfriend's mind, but it sounded like this was very important to him. Perhaps she should say yes. Men had their strange pride about things, and his background probably rubbed salt in his present wounds.

"Sure, that sounds fine, koibito! Should I come to Onikage's?" she asked. Inuyasha fished through his backpack one handed for the tie he had stashed in there that morning.

"Please. Get off soon. See ya!" he hung up and slid the tie through the lapels of his collar. Miroku watched him expertly knot and tie it and raised an eyebrow.

"Trying to put in a good appearance?" he asked.

"I can at least try to pretend I grew up with a good background," Inuyasha muttered. Miroku sobered and nodded.

>>>>>>>

When Kagome arrived, Miroku only stayed to kiss her cheek and dash off to Fantasy Past. Inuyasha got a longer kiss in and Kagome hugged his neck. The other young men snickered and whistled. Kagome ducked her head under Inuyasha's chin and clung to his neck.

"How was work?" Inuyasha asked softly as they made their way out of the building. Kagome nestled her head against his shoulder.

"It was…. strange," she confessed. Inuyasha's eyes hardened.

"It wasn't HIM was it?" he asked lowly. Kagome shook her head.

"No. I mean, yes! Kouga-san has been acting rather strange and secretive. He talks on his cell phone more than the interns on floor one, and when he's not on the phone he well, flirts with me more…" Kagome confessed. Inuyasha shook his head, his hand possessively over her hip.

"He doesn't know when to quit," he said angrily. Kagome kissed his fingertips.

"Don't let it bother you, Inuyasha! He won't try anything again, and I have Ookami Senior on my side, you forget," she smiled. Inuyasha calmed down a fraction of a hair.

"Well, ready for dinner?" he brightened. His wallet felt light enough in his pocket, but he wouldn't trouble his girl about it.

"Well, where are you taking me?" Kagome went on with his suggestion. Inuyasha blushed.

"Your favorite diner and mine, Jerry's Deli!" Inuyasha tried to make it sound grand. His wallet was hurting enough as it was.

Kagome laughed. "I've been there. Home of the famous cement Danish," she commented. Inuyasha was put at ease and kissed her brow. He wouldn't think about his troubles while he was out with his woman.

"So want to spend the night at my place?" Kagome asked as they went in and were seated.

"Sure! I'd love to," Inuyasha grinned. He had enough condoms he remembered. The corner of his mind wanted to cry about the fact she didn't want to see his place it seemed, his destitute dwelling. He smiled and took Kagome's coat while the corners of his mind sighed in on itself.

>>>>>>>

Sango leaned her forehead against Miroku's chest, dancing intimately close with him. Miroku's hands twitched against her back, wandered up and down, then settled at her hips. As the night progressed and they had put away dinner, then drinks, their talk became looser, and their company more familiar. Sango felt like a dream. She was everything he wanted, everything he hoped for when he dated. All of those other girls couldn't compare. And Sango he knew felt put down because he had devoted his attentions elsewhere.

Never again, Miroku thought as he stiffened in Sango's arms. One of her hands caressed the small of his back through his dress shirt familiarly, her free hand stealing up to cup the nape of his neck. She hummed with the song and massaged him. She was making him feel every bit a man should, so he wouldn't let her down.

It wasn't just the touches they had finally let each other indulge in, Miroku noted as he twirled his huntress in his arms. It was every word she said, every look she gave him, every smile and laugh that escaped her red lips.

Sango looked up, her heart in her eyes as Miroku gazed down at her with hooded passionate eyes. He had been a gentleman all night, and hadn't attempted to grope her like he normally would have, or like those girls he apparently didn't think twice about when he used them and discarded them. She had fallen for him years ago since high school, and his womanizing ways had put her off from the obvious attraction between them.

'I won't be just another thing to use!' she had thought. Her hands were getting bold while his were still hesitant. He had spoken with eloquence tonight as they tried to get to know each other again, he had been gentle, and earnest. Sango blushed and pressed her breasts against him. Miroku's jaw dropped and he gaped down at her with sheer astonishment. Funny, that look suited him better than a lascivious sneer. Sango gripped his hips in her hands and pulled him closer. Miroku leaned his chin down and grazed his lips against her cheek.

She wouldn't be used. She would be his. Sango felt it was time.

Miroku rubbed her back gently with his large hands and felt Sango mold against him with each movement. He melted as she opened his shirt collar and kissed his neck. His eyes rolled back in his head. He would be hers. Miroku felt it was time.

"Sango…" he began. Sango looked up playfully and cupped the back of his neck.

"Miroku, do you…" she began when the priest's son shushed her. He cupped her face in his hands and stared into her eyes.

"I want you and only you. Please, Sango, won't you let me close?" he whispered. His eyes were terribly vulnerable and he hated how his chest threatened to explode from his heart seizing in anticipation of her answer. The evening went well and they were holding each other. Things were well between them, weren't they?

Sango circled her arms around his waist. "I think we're close now." Her hips nudged his softly to indicate her answer. Miroku leaned down and kissed her softly. Sango froze, feeling the moment when heaven touched earth at the feel of his lips against hers. She clutched his back as she opened her mouth and returned the kiss.

Fantasy Past throbbed and went on in its flurry of activity around the couple. Miroku and Sango paid no mind to the crowds walking around them and against them and held onto each other.

>>>>>>>

Inuyasha closed his wallet and sighed as the waitress took their bill money to the front register. He'd want to leave a nice tip like Father had taught him and he counted out a few bills as Kagome finished up her coffee.

Kagome nudged her knee against his under the table and smiled. Her young man was very distraught, and she didn't want him to feel bad for doing what he wanted to be a good man. He already was a good man and his bank account couldn't convince her otherwise. Inuyasha looked up and blushed. He laid his hand over hers.

"Want to take the rails or a cab back?" he asked softly. Kagome held his hand between hers and kissed it.

"We can take a cab, Inuyasha. Come on, let's get out of here," she suggested. Inuyasha felt his pants tighten and he nodded, standing in a hurry to grab his coat from the hook on the wall by their booth. Kagome stood elegantly and sighed when Inuyasha slid her coat over her shoulders. His hands tightened over her shoulders and then they made their way out of the emptying diner.

Kagome's cell rang as they went out onto the bustling sidewalk. Inuyasha let her answer as he walked at her side. His loose ponytail was slung over one shoulder as he scanned the sidewalk, and always he would keep her safe. He gazed down at his girlfriend as she started to talk indignantly into the digital device.

"I've told you, Souta, get your locks fixed! You shouldn't have been messing with that girl to begin with!" Kagome insisted, her brows narrowing angrily. Inuyasha clasped her shoulder, lending her strength. Kagome smiled at him and went on.

"She WHAT? Oh, Souta, I'll be right there. Stay outside your building, I'll be there soon!" Kagome hung up and turned to her lover.

"I guess we're not going to your house," Inuyasha said sheepishly. Kagome hugged his neck and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his lips.

"I'm so sorry, my dearest, but my ototo really needs my help. He just can't tell the good girls from the bad," Kagome lamented apologetically. Inuyasha's eyes softened and he hugged her slim waist with affectionate arms.

Kagome looked out for her younger brother in a way his aniki hadn't looked out for him in years. Inuyasha couldn't stop the sudden lodging of his throat and he embraced her tightly, burying his face in her shoulder. Kagome rubbed his back and shoulders tightly, sensing a change in his thoughts.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha? You look so sad," she looked up into his dark eyes. Inuyasha smiled sadly and caressed the corner of her lips with his thumb.

"It's nothing, Kagome, just… well I'll tell you later. I just hope your ototo is okay," he said sincerely. Kagome kissed him tenderly and hugged him.

"He will be once I arrive," she declared and Inuyasha smiled wryly. She could fly right into feudal battle and come out on top; he had no doubt.

"Goodnight, Kagome… I'll call you tomorrow," Inuyasha said as his girl hailed a cab. She stood there, in her elegant short skirt and blouse, and blew him a kiss. Inuyasha found that touched his heart in the most sensitive way as he waved. He stood watching the cab chug away and sighed, digging his hands into his slacks pockets.

Two men watched the Takahashi kid walk into the nearest subway station. One cell phone rang and was put to the ear of a man with a goatee and a ball cap.

"Yashiro," he growled.

"Surveillance is over. End it. Deliver the kid a message," the smooth voice dripped over the line. Yashiro nodded as he kept an eye on the tall boy walking down into the station underground.

"Right. I understand," Yashiro mumbled. He and his partner looked at each other.

"Time to get this job done. We're getting paid tonight." Yashiro informed him. Toshio grinned and cracked his knuckles. They followed Inuyasha into the station.

>>>>>>>>>

Ookami Kouga tapped his fingers against the fine mahogany of his desk, one leg crossed over his knee. He wish he could be there to land a few blows on the impetuous youth, but hiring goons to mess up someone he hated had to be good enough. His father had been on the prowl lately, and he couldn't afford to be seen misbehaving.

"And then Kagome will be mine…" Kouga growled. He was sure the Takahashi brat would be easily frightened after the attack. He didn't have the skill or the insight his elder brother did. His other job had failed horribly when the Takahashi heir had dispatched his attackers, and rather easily.

Inuyasha didn't have what it took to survive. And Kouga would have everything he wanted.

End for now

Like it? Hate it? Leave a review! They're crack for fanfiction writers. The mention of Jerry's Deli immigrated from NYC and an 80's movie called "Cocktail." I'd like to see Yash do the hippy-hippy shake.

Most sincerely yours, penpaninu 3/28/06


	6. Chapter 6

The healthy reviews from and MediaMiner helped me get through my exhaustion. Getting sick, but I wanted to finish this. Inuskye, Inugrrrl, leilachan, Fairytale chic 1, BlazingNymph7, Mirage, ginacat, Peacemaker, Shiro Ryuu, iluvmitsukake, demonpriestess07 and Cherry Dragon Heart, thanks.

Disclaimer: Penpaninu does not claim to own Inuyasha nor is getting paid to write this. Does claim to be inu however. Almost out of girl scout cookies. Anyone got some? Oh, throat medicine, thank you…

"Impoverished Heir" chapter six

The pieces fall down

Inuyasha tried not to let his leg twitch as he stood in the subway car, staring out at the stops whipping past. He had been followed ever since Kagome had gotten into her cab, and the two men he knew were targeting him were in the same car. Inuyasha wanted to snort. Did they think they were being subtle about it? He wasn't a timid man; he knew when he was being followed and that it probably wouldn't end well.

Inuyasha felt a bead of sweat trail down his cheek and to his jaw. He hadn't been in a fight in a very long time, and he hoped he would come out on top. His hand closed in his jacket pocket, fisting around a small cylinder object. Woe that the times were too modern where a pocketknife was grounds for arrest and not seen as merely self-defense. His box cutter from work would have to do. Inuyasha would have preferred to have one of Father's heirloom katanas strapped to his waist instead, but what could you do?

His stop approached and Inuyasha forced himself to walk at a leisurely pace through the open doors of the car. He shouldered his backpack with one hand, his right fist closed around the box cutter in his pocket with the other. His loose ponytail hung over his back, his tie swung from side to side as he walked. His ears picked out the paired footsteps following him, sorting them from the rest of the people getting off and dispersing to their various locations. His hearing had always been sharp, and now it came in handy, Inuyasha thought.

He moved with the hand that clamped over his shoulder, whirling around his assailants. They were tall and slim, with fierce goatees and malice in their eyes. One wore a baseball cap (which oddly enough said Piyo Piyo on the bill, but Inuyasha didn't have time to laugh about that) and the other was reaching into his coat pocket.

"Our boss has a message for you, Takahashi Inuyasha," the man in the cap said. His partner held up his large hands and cracked each knuckle. Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" he asked cockily. His fingers clenched his box cutter so tightly his fingers lost feeling.

The second man grabbed Inuyasha's collar and grabbed him close.

"Keep away from Higurashi. She's Ookami's territory." And then his fist aimed at Inuyasha's face and everything went red.

Inuyasha remembered slashing up the man's arm with his box cutter until the partner kicked his knees out from under him. Inuyasha grabbed his shirt as his legs gave out, and hoisted himself up to head butt him in the face. That wasn't a smart move, for his vision blacked out, going from red to void as stars exploded in his vision. His target screamed and cursed so maybe that move wasn't in vain.

Inuyasha's torso folded in on itself as he tried to shield himself from the kicks and punches that followed. The second Takahashi son fell to the ground, trying to shield himself. His face was pressed into the concrete, his hair all over his face as he tried to inch his way aside from the beatings. His teeth rattled against the concrete at the last savage kick. His eyes were bleeding, there was blood everywhere, he was sure of it…. Inuyasha's mind panicked and went gray, trying to pick up the pieces of his sanity. His fingers scraped, and bled against the concrete. They straightened and went still.

"Little fucker cut me!" one of the men screeched from overhead. Inuyasha didn't care. Just make them go away.

"Don't worry, he's hurting more than you," the second man assured his friend. "Let's get that arm looked at…"

Inuyasha lay there for several moments that spanned an eternity. His entire body hurt, and he tasted blood. He turned his head and gently worked his tongue against his teeth. All still there. Miraculous. He thought that head butt would mar his face permanently. His eyes closed, opened long moments later.

"Are you okay? Hey, you alright, man?" A young businessman leaned down next to Inuyasha, concern across his face. Inuyasha squinted through his loose dark hair and his mind tinged red as a slow rage built through his battered being. The man could have been his age, and he was so pristine, so clean cut, and his suit was freshly pressed. This was the kind of man that fit Kagome's image as an intern, not a pauper with two jobs. Especially not a pauper who couldn't take care of his own fights. Inuyasha gnashed his teeth together and felt one loosen. Damn.

"I'm fine! I'm fine," he hissed and crawled to sit up. The man left, put off by Inuyasha's mood, leaving him to his own devices. Which was how he wanted it. The son of Takahashi Inutaisho groaned and pulled out his cell phone. His box cutter was lost, but who cared about that unfit piece of metal. It hadn't helped him any.

Inuyasha stumbled up to his feet, relocated his backpack and clicked on the phone. He tried calling Sango. No answer. Inuyasha uttered a short cry of distress. Sango could always be reached. He tried not to feel utterly abandoned when Miroku's tone indicated his phone was also turned off. Maybe they had found each other; but for Inuyasha it was merely bad timing. He tried not to hate his friends and the world as he stumbled down the streets to his home.

They said to keep away from Kagome. Ookami's name being mentioned could only mean his shit of a son was behind all of this. It sure made sense.

The thought of Kagome tore Inuyasha's heart in three different directions and threatened to ruin his existence. He loved her. He cared for her. Someone sent people to give him an obvious message to keep away from her. She didn't know about this…could she? Inuyasha stumbled up the concrete stairs, fished for his keys, and dropped them. Kagome's bright smile and genuine affection filled his memory senses.

No…she cared about him. This was way beneath her. It would have to be a strange other world that made his lover want to hurt him, stab him through the heart. Inuyasha groaned as his fingers clawed for the metal pieces. Finally he picked up his keys and jammed them into his apartment lock. His dark apartment room sat uninviting like a tomb for him. Inuyasha dropped his backpack, kicked aside his futon and collapsed. He eyed the half open door and groaned. Pulling off his torn shirt, he dropped it between careless fingers as he made his way back out to the communal sink with a bowl.

"Kagome…" he rasped, easing back into his apartment. Finding an old shirt, he dipped it into the water and mopped at the wetness across his brow. The water turned dark in the bowl. Tears filled his eyes and ran down his bruised cheeks. He hadn't experienced this kind of humiliation since his aniki had dared lay hands on him that horrible night. He tried to find his cell phone in the dark then gave it up. He would find it when he called off work. He knew he couldn't afford to, but he needed time to heal.

How could he face the world after this had happened to him? Inuyasha hugged his bruised knees and cried. He missed his father, he missed his mother, he missed his once protective and only faintly distant older brother. Why was this happening?

Inuyasha thought of Kagome's smile and gentle hands. His bruised eyes closed and he sank into blessed release.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sesshomaru looked aside, his gaze intense as he tried to sort his premonition of disaster. What was that just now? He had felt a large shiver run across the sanctity of his family name and his own had been threatened, along with himself…

"Ototo…." He murmured. He rested his elegant jaw against his hand. Rin looked across the table at him.

"Sesshomaru? What is it?" she asked sweetly. Her heart thudded when her painfully handsome boss turned his gaze back to her, his dark orbs as warm as the sun.

"It's nothing, Rin… shall we have dessert?" he suggested. He picked up his goblet of wine and sipped it slowly.

Rin nodded and reached across the table. She laid her hand over his and squeezed. Sesshomaru's cheeks threatened to flush at the simple touch of her fingers and looked up into her bright eyes.

"I'm glad you asked me out," she confessed simply and flushed bright red. Sesshomaru smiled. He picked up her hand and kissed the back of it.

"I hope our other relationship is progressing well," he said clinically, but his tone was warm. Rin watched him, fascinated. She smiled softly.

"I think it is…." She dared to rub her foot against his pant leg under the table, giving her partner an idea of how well things could go. Sesshomaru smiled lowly and leaned back.

"Shall I drop you off at your place?" he ventured. Rin played with his large fingers, drunk on him and a touch of wine.

"You don't have to leave so soon either," she suggested. Sesshomaru felt his world stop, then heat up.

"If you insist, Rin-kun," he teased. Akiyama Rin straightened her poise and swept her loose hair over her shoulder. The gesture was of an experienced woman and set Sesshomaru's blood on fire.

"It's just Rin, or shall I call you Takahashi-san?" she asked softly. Sesshomaru found himself grinning. He liked her spunk.

"I don't believe that's necessary. I do know my own name after all."

Rin stared at him, then wound up laughing. Sesshomaru signaled for the check and all too soon they were on their way out. Once the valet brought his car around, he opened Rin's door, shooing away the young man intending to do just that. Rin smiled up at her companion and delicately sat down, folding her legs under her. Sesshomaru's eyes traveled up the smooth limbs and found himself grinning. No stockings today? He jogged around the side of the car, and ignored the other young man holding his own door. He tossed a large bill out the window, and started up his car. The anguished look on the kid's face brightened when he read the digits. He stepped aside, waving as Sesshomaru started up the road.

"You remember the way back to my place," Rin suggested. She picked up one of Sesshomaru's hands from the steering wheel and played with his fingers. Sesshomaru smiled out of the corner of his eyes and nodded.

"I should remember… although I need that hand to drive," he commented idly. Rin settled against his shoulder instead. Sesshomaru kept his arm draped over her close form, and his hand settled over her hip. Her short skirt pushed up against her thigh. Sesshomaru tried to watch the road instead of glimpses of pink lace. His hand rubbed her hip and Rin pressed her face against his shoulder to keep from squirming.

Sesshomaru parked and turned to his secretary. Rin lifted herself to meet him and the two met in a hot kiss. Their tongues thrust together and Sesshomaru's chest rumbled with an unspoken growl. His large hands roamed over her back and hips and Rin arched against his side, moaning into his mouth. Her delicate hand crept to his knee and rubbed his thigh. Sesshomaru broke the kiss and sighed deeply. Rin kissed his cheek, then his ear as her hand crept closer to the bulge between his thighs. Sesshomaru cupped her breast through her clothing and squeezed.

"Shall we go inside?" he asked deeply. His blood heated, and began to race throughout his body. It was a slow anticipation of exercising his passion with a willing partner. Rin touched every sense of his and made him throb. Rin smiled in the dark and kissed his lips again.

"Yes… we'll have more room than the car," she blushed. Sesshomaru grinned toothily and opened his door and stepped out with some difficulty. Rin followed quickly and unlocked her door. Sesshomaru merely laid an arm around her waist as she wrestled with the door and they both spilled into the dark apartment as one unit. Sesshomaru kicked his casual loafers off and stepped inside, waiting for Rin to slip her more delicate heels off neatly. She stepped in and smiled, turning to find a small lamp. Turning back to Sesshomaru, her breath caught in her throat. His hair was so long and so dark, his eyes gleamed bright obsidian. His tie and collar were immaculate, his shirt and jacket adhered to his slim form nicely, and she rather liked what she saw below his belt.

Rin stepped to Sesshomaru and placed her hands against his hips. Sesshomaru looked down and took her in his arms. He found her equally enchanting if more so. The top of her head came against the bottom of his chin and they could dance or embrace easily, fitting together nicely. Sesshomaru rubbed her back through her blouse and smiled to himself as Rin molded herself against him. All of her curves pressed into him in just the right way, enflaming his senses again. She excited him, yet she calmed him. He wanted to take her to several states of bliss this night, but he had no desire to ravage her senseless and leave once his satiation was accomplished. Sesshomaru had a feeling Rin was an easy woman to excite once finding a foundation to share. He wouldn't have to work at giving her pleasure; they could find that easily together.

Sesshomaru's pleasant thoughts turned to red when Rin's rubbing turned insistent. She backed him into the nearby wall and pressed harder against him, her belly tracing the edges of his stiffness. Sesshomaru found he liked the shy ravenous look on his partner's face and rubbed her hips in his hands. He smiled with surprise when she lifted herself on her toes and slung one leg over his hip to better push herself against him. Sesshomaru whuffed and held her close to him, nibbling the side of her smooth neck. Rin sighed and clung to his shoulders. The smooth skin of her bare thighs rubbed against the fabric of his slacks, her skirt riding high.

Sesshomaru went with her when she tugged on his shoulders. "Come with me…" she whispered. Sesshomaru kept his hands on her shoulders, his eyes strangely finding his way through the rest of the darkened apartment to her bedroom. Rin turned and stood on her tiptoes, slinging her arms around his neck. Sesshomaru pulled her tightly against him, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Rin moaned against him when his hands cupped her breasts again. She parted from him and pushed him to sit on the edge of her western bed. Sesshomaru's legs hit the bed as he went. Rin hurriedly knelt before him and undid his tie, throwing it over her shoulder. His buttons were parted down his chest and belly, and Sesshomaru grinned as he shrugged out of his shirt and suit jacket. Rin leaned up to kiss him as her deft hands worked on his belt. Her elbows rested on his thighs, and her long hair swung down against his arousal, pressing against the lap of his pants. Sesshomaru's hands twitched, wanting her mouth on him, wanting her thighs clamped around him. His mind went hazy as if to decide which way to go when Rin licked his lip, and opened his pants. The sound of the zipper being pulled low filled the room and Sesshomaru felt himself pulling Rin close against him in a savage kiss. His hands tore her blouse open, eliciting a gasp from his partner.

Rin blushed and clung to Sesshomaru's arms as he expertly unclipped her bra and pulled her up into his lap. His naked stiffness pressed against the lace of her undergarments as he ducked his head under her chin to kiss her breasts, suckle her nipples. Rin moved against him harder, finding it hard to breathe when he was so close, poised against her gates with only a thin silky barrier separating them. Sesshomaru grunted, as if reciprocating her thoughts and raised his head, his face flushed with passion. Rin nipped at his lower lip and pushed him down on his back. He looked good enough to eat, on his back in her bed like a greek god, his hair unbound and everywhere, but Rin would skip to the main course. She smiled and bent to give him a good long lick. Sesshomaru's hips moved off the bed at the unexpected gesture. He hissed in approval, throbbing. His legs shifted, kicking off his loose pants.

"Rin, go look in my pants pocket…" he whispered. Rin bent from view, and rustled around for his clothing. She found a packet of condoms and smiled. Climbing back on the bed, she smiled in triumph and opened the wrapper. Sesshomaru's stomach went concave when Rin rolled the latex against his stiffness with expert fingers. He laughed at her eagerness and expertness at the same moment, but found he couldn't breathe when Rin knelt over him, unfastened her skirt and worked it off. When she attempted to pull her panties low, Sesshomaru helped her, his large hand cupping her warmly, causing her to moan in appreciation. His middle finger rubbed her wetness through the silk and he tugged her undergarments low. Rin forgot the momentary pleasure as her boss pulled her to kneel over his hips, his turgid arousal pressing against her belly. She angled it where she needed it and lowered herself with breathy moans that made Sesshomaru's balls tighten further with need. Her silky thighs clamped against his hips and her burning wetness gripped his length.

"Ooh… Sessh…." She moaned. Her back was arched, enjoying the way he stretched her so fully. Sesshomaru's fingers clenched her sheets, so he wouldn't claw her in his excitement. His breathing was so hoarse, he was so ready to explode…

"Rin…move with me…" he invited, pressing his hips up against her. The length of his wrapped arousal prodded her tightness deep inside and Rin moved gently with him, crying out softly. Her hips worked harder and faster and Sesshomaru watched her in amazement. He found he couldn't get to his end at that frenetic pace she set, and rolled over, pinning her beneath him.

Rin's fingers clawed his back sharply and she fairly screamed as she came. Sesshomaru's hips beat against hers quickly. He grit his teeth together and tried not to howl like a dog as his loins burned and he came to his end. He gasped, his body dripping in cold sweat, and laid his head against Rin's shoulder. She cradled Sesshomaru between her arms and legs. Sesshomaru tried not to let his heart ease too much but it felt too good in her arms. He separated from her, tore off the condom and nestled against her.

Rin whispered something about the hour to get up but Sesshomaru drifted off to sleep. His release had exhausted him and he was finally satiated inside and out. Rin smiled as her boss began to snore in a manner she found cute. Her eyes only glazed sadly when she thought about what her father would think of this night that had meant so much to her. She clutched Sesshomaru tightly in her embrace and tried to rest with him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sango thought it was strange that she and Miroku hadn't been able to reach Inuyasha all day. Their night last night had been perfect and they had even slept together. Fully clothed, Sango thought ruefully, and even though she craved Miroku's body and had for years, she couldn't deny the sweetness his offer of keeping a slow pace was. They had had an interesting time upon waking early so Sango could ready for work and granting what she had felt pressed against her through their clothing, Miroku was feeling everything and then some.

They had parted with soft words and kisses and promises to go out later. Sango felt work that morning was preternaturally quiet, and had tried to text Inuyasha. He would be in Wacdonald's at this time, and didn't want to get him in trouble. It was strange that his phone was turned off. Granted, she had turned hers off last night after leaving Fantasy Past with Miroku, but she had needed that night to secure a place in finding a future with her priest's son.

"See you tomorrow, Sango!"

"Yeah, have a good night." Sango waved as a couple of her colleagues called out to her. She let her hair loose from its high ponytail and fairly had a bounce in her step as she made her way to Jerry's Deli. Miroku had texted her during work about meeting for lunch, and seeing Inuyasha before they had to work at Onikage's that evening.

"Sango, over here!" Miroku waved from a table as the tall woman entered the diner. Sango smiled and set her briefcase down on the seat opposite her friend and sat next to him.

"I missed you," Miroku said, kissing her cheek. Sango closed her eyes, smiled and laid her head against his shoulder.

"I did too! Have you heard from Inuyasha yet?" she asked as they rifled through their menus. Their waitress approached, greeted the pair and waited to jot down their order. Sango and Miroku closed the laminated books as one unit, the soft books clapping gently. They both always had the club sandwich and chips and unsweetened tea. Realizing they were going by habit even while exploring their new affections made the two grin at each other.

"Not yet, huntress. Yes, I'll have the same as Sango here…. But you know him, maybe he spent the night at Kagome-san's," Miroku suggested. Sango socked his shoulder as the waitress bowed and walked off with their order.

"I like her, don't badmouth her!" she insisted. Miroku gestured with his hands, grinning.

"I do too, huntress! You can't deny that Inuyasha has developed something of an attachment to her," he laughed. Sango sobered slightly. Her nimble fingers played with nutra sweet packets as she waited for her tea.

"Maybe that's a good thing. He needs a woman that's true," she said seriously. Miroku nodded. He could understand that. He had just found his after all.

"Well we'll see him at Onikage's. I have to be there in an hour," Miroku suggested. Sango tried to shrug her earlier bad feeling off and enjoyed her time with her new boyfriend.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Inuyasha lay in his futon, propped up on the spare flat pillow Sango had given him with his belongings. His body was too hurt to move besides to stumble to the communal toilet on his floor, and his slim bruised frame was covered only in a loose pair of pajama pants. The waistband was tied loosely over his navel and hung low on his hips. Calling off from work had proved an odyssey in itself, as well as avoiding his usual schedule.

The Wacdonald's manager who surely had always looked down on him for his famous name, had chewed him out over the phone. Inuyasha felt crushed at her vehement words. He had always been on time, he had always done what was asked, had always tried to work his shifts efficiently. To hear her threaten to shorten his hours for the week was enough to darken his already bleak view of his world. How could he afford to pay the rent if any hours were cut? If things got too drastic at Wacdonalds, he'd have to ask for more work at Onikage and Kikyo-san's mere presence there entitled this was not an option he wished to pursue.

Inuyasha had spent the day in agony, his lights out, listening to the activities of his fellow neighbors. The camisole-clad neighbor had started a drinking binge next door, and her cackling laughter had made his ears wince at each sharp decibel heard through the wall. He had kept his cell turned off, ignoring the usual texts and calls he would have gotten from Sango, Miroku and Kagome. They had to have wondered what was up with him today, but he couldn't face anyone; especially his friends and lover.

"Wonder what happened to her ototo…" Inuyasha's voice sounded raspy and unused in the stillness of his small room. Shadows danced high up on the walls as he lied there, his body aching and hurting. His eyes didn't feel as bruised today and he could open them at will, but his head still throbbed. He raised his arm and scratched his stomach, wincing when his nails grazed a black bruise. His cell vibrated against his side and he glanced down at the offending piece of machinery. He would have to call off from Onikage and he wasn't looking forward to talking to anybody else that day.

When someone pounded against his apartment room door five minutes after hanging up on Kikyo-san, Inuyasha was sure his head was going to explode.

"Who is it?" he growled. He pushed himself to a sitting position, looking around for his box cutter. Oh yeah, he had lost it in a thug's beefy arm.

The person pounded again. "Inuyasha, are you in there?"

Relief flooded into the Takahashi and he sat up painfully.

"What are you doing, Sango? I didn't call you," he growled. Sango sighed on the other side.

"What's wrong with you, Inuyasha? Open the door! Did something happen? Why didn't you go to work?" she asked. Inuyasha sighed and felt his insides pull together.

"No! Now go away! I just had my cell phone off today!" he called.

"No, something happened! Did Kagome get into trouble?" Sango asked, fearing for her new friend. Inuyasha growled.

"No! Now go away!" he called. Sango pounded again.

"Open up the door or I'll break it down!" she threatened. Inuyasha sighed in disgust and crawled to the door, stood up and tore the lock off its hinges practically. Why couldn't he have these small spurts of strength when he needed it most?

"There, you've seen me, now just go!" Inuyasha groused. Sango gasped and caught him when he almost fell against the door.

"What happened to you, Inuyasha?" she demanded. Inuyasha groaned and leaned against her soft strength. Sango's arms circled his waist and held him up easily.

"Ran into trouble," was all he gave. Sango kicked his door shut and helped him back onto the futon she had given him. She reached to turn on a lamp and gasped as her eyes scanned up and down his half covered thin form bruised and battered. Inuyasha covered his face with his bare arm, his hair flung over his pillow.

"Well that's apparent! Who did this to you? Why?" Sango demanded. She pulled out her cell and sent a text to Miroku. As she started another for Kagome, Inuyasha seemed to sense her intended direction and looked up with a groan.

"What are you doing, Sango?" he demanded. Sango punched in the message and looked down at her battered friend.

"I left a message for your girlfriend. I take it if you haven't told Miroku or me earlier, you haven't told Kagome-chan," she wisely deduced. Inuyasha held his head.

"Stop lecturing me, Sango!" he complained.

"I didn't tell her what happened, but I told her to come over if you're so dead set on staying locked up today," Sango warned. "She deserves to help you and you deserve to take it!"

Inuyasha felt strangely warmed and threatened all at once.

"She can't come here! She doesn't want to!" Inuyasha protested. Sango smiled sadly and smoothed the bangs from his bruised forehead.

"Inuyasha, Kagome-chan cares for you. It shouldn't matter to her where you live!" Sango said a bit naively. Inuyasha scrubbed his eyes with his palms, his chest muscles standing out.

"I don't want her to see me like this," he whimpered. Sango smiled sadly and lay down beside him to kiss his brow.

"You're not weak, you were just jumped by punks. This isn't your fault," she said. Inuyasha laughed, tears sliding from the corners of his eyes.

"Hey, remember how torn up I was after Sesshomaru came after me? I was more worse off then," he joked. Sango held him close as his laughter turned to tears.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kagome checked her cell phone, her brows knitting in concern at what she read. Sango had left a text and it told her to come to Inuyasha's apartment and see him. It was a rather cryptic note, so Kagome felt some apprehension to what was going on. Did it have something to do with why he hadn't answered at all today? She just assumed he was busy at work. The intern sighed and texted Sango back, staring at down at her cell phone to answer her silent questions.

Kouga had called her in to go over some files earlier and she found his attention was back to leering and obsessive again. Her heart sank at the possibility that he was going to try and get her alone again. His hands had touched hers, he had leaned close enough to breathe in her ear and it was all Kagome could do not to slug him in the face. He was getting too familiar again. Did she have to mention this to Ookami Senior? Kagome didn't want to trouble the old wolf and repay his kindness with tattling. Still, Kouga could try at her again…

"Kagome!" a familiar voice called. Kagome looked up from her desk as a round faced young woman with her long hair tied back came up, waving. Kagome beamed and stood up to hug her.

"Ayumi-chan! What are you doing here? What happened to your desk job?" she asked. Out of her school friends, Kagome felt Ayumi was more of the truer stock. They had kept in touch throughout college and getting into the work world. Her friend now laughed and moved a lock of hair out of one eye.

"I decided to start an internship. Isn't that great? We'll both be working here!" Ayumi almost jumped up and down. Kagome laughed and hugged her again.

"Wonderful! Have you meet Ookami senior yet? He might set up your registration. He did for me!" Kagome suggested. Ayumi shook her head and smiled.

"I don't know as of yet, so I decided to play hooky and track you down to give you the news. They should tell me by the end of the day! They have my number," Ayumi said and held up her own cell phone. Kagome grinned.

"Well if you get Ookami senior, you're in luck…. he's just…" Kagome began when the mobile phone rang out a jaunty song. Ayumi clicked it open and shushed her friend with a teasing wink.

"Moriyoshi Ayumi…. Yes! Yes sir, I can come meet you. I'm actually in the building! Er, well tracking down one of your employees. Higurashi Kagome…. oh you know her?" Ayumi looked at Kagome curiously. Kagome shrugged and spread her hands. She was well known for her congenial attitude toward work, so really it could have been any of her superiors.

"Yes sir….Ookami senior? Yes, sir!" Ayumi bowed, even though no one was nearby and straightened with a farewell. She clicked the phone shut and squealed.

"So you're meeting with Ookami-san? Good for you!" Kagome chimed. Ayumi checked her appearance.

"He owns the fricking firm! Do I look okay? How is he, is he handsome?" Ayumi wanted to know. Kagome reflected that Ookami senior while bent and old had his looks, his son was the far more of the freshest specimen.

"Well…." Kagome began kindly when a deep voice cleared behind them.

"Ookami-san," two of the floors secretaries stood at their desks and bowed and Kagome did the same. Ayumi blushed and followed suit as the older man walked closer, light on the balls of his feet as if on the hunt. His brows were bushy, his eyes crinkled at the corners and his beard was a bit scraggily even when trimmed but his body still spoke of power and respect. You wanted to be befriended by such a kind gentleman and serve him at first sight. Kagome knew her friend had the first impression of him as she had.

The old wolf stopped and clasped his hands behind his back and smiled kindly.

"I believe you are Moriyoshi Ayumi? Very pleased to meet you. I am Ookami-san," he said, slightly inkling his silver head. Ayumi bowed low at the waist.

"T-thank you, sir!" she stuttered shyly. Kagome silently wished her luck.

"I believe we can go to my office to discuss your registration. Shall we, my dear?" The old wolf's eyes twinkled and he led the way. Ayumi followed blushing.

Kagome smiled and went back to work. She had an hour to finish up before she went to Inuyasha's home.

>>>>>>>>>>

Kagome hugged the strap of her purse tightly as she knocked on the metal door. She looked to the left and right at the rows of small apartment rooms on that floor and tried not to shuffle uneasily as she waited for Inuyasha to answer. She could hear loud noises from next door and she called out to hurry her boyfriend. Was he sleeping?

"Inuyasha? Are you there? It's me, Kagome. I… I called you earlier…." She called. She heard moans from the other side of the door and her panic rose. Was he okay? He didn't sound too good. The door opened to reveal one messy room. The dim light revealing the unfolded futon, the dishes of water scattered around and bandages soaking in them. The face her boyfriend showed her was one to piece fear into her heart. He looked half there and half willing to even look at her. His eyes were bruised, his face was scratched and the way he carried his pajamaed form spoke of other hurts.

"Inuyasha! What happened to you?" she asked softly, touching his face with gentle hands. Inuyasha winced and smiled uneasily. It broke Kagome's heart to see him shy from her hands even for an instant.

"Got into a fight. Wanna come in? Guess Sango called you," Inuyasha mumbled tiredly. He bolted the front door as Kagome came in and with nowhere else to sit, she knelt on his blankets and futon. Inuyasha sprawled on his ass and spread his legs, wincing.

"A fight? With who? Why would someone fight you?" Kagome asked. She laid her hands over his and Inuyasha grimaced and looked away.

'Stay away from Higurashi.' The oily voice gloated in his memory. Inuyasha touched his brow, trying not to fell faint.

"They…they were after me to stay away from you. Someone doesn't want us together…." He mumbled sadly. Kagome gasped, putting two and two together. It all made sense now, Kouga's extra attentions. She traced the bruises on Inuyasha's face and tried to open his pajama top. Inuyasha caught her wrists.

"Leave it alone, I'll be okay," he growled. Kagome shook her head and parted the clothing, gasping at the bruises covering his torso.

"Just let me see! Oh kami…. They really hurt you. Do you need to see a doctor? Are you hurt inside?" Kagome laid a hand flat against his side and Inuyasha's flesh jumped at the gentle touch against sensitive skin.

"I'm fine, dammit, Kagome! My pop and I could always heal fast," Inuyasha insisted. He would have included his aniki in the list but he didn't want to think about him anymore. "It won't be that much longer and I'll be out and around working again. Stop worrying about me!"

"It's my job to worry about you. I'm with you," Kagome retorted. She cleaned his dishes into a neat pile and folded his scattered clothing.

"Job? Yeah right," Inuyasha snorted." I don't need any pity. If that's what you have right now, just leave me alone."

Kagome turned and clenched a fist. "It's not pity! I'm worried about you…"

"What, about this hole? Take a look!" Inuyasha snapped. Boxes of ramen stacked in one corner by the hot plate, his spare dishes that she hadn't broken that first meeting, his clothing folded just now by Kagome, his untidy and rumpled futon bedding. The sole window with flimsy blinds letting in the nightlights from the city. "This is me! This is how I live! My last name is only a thing now. The Takahashi's don't own anything anymore and I don't see why you're here! I have nothing!"

Kagome shook throughout Inuyash's outburst, and her anger snapped. It faded to cool blue and she gently laid her hands on his face again. Inuyasha shook violently, tears springing in the corners of his eyes. He looked like a damaged child expecting a punishment or slap. The intern's eyes softened.

"Do you think I care about all that? I care only about you," Kagome confessed. Her hands caressed her young lover's cheeks, his neck, his shoulders and chest as if her fingers could heal him at a simple touch. Inuyasha's chest pushed in and out noticeably with his harsh breathing.

"You can't mean that," his voice said highly, slight indecision still showing through. A loud thump sounded against the wall next door and Kagome winced as did Inuyasha, but she stuck with her convictions. She pulled her lover close and stood on her toes to reach his lips.

"I do… I love you and I won't let you keep me from all of you…" Kagome whispered. She ignored the neighborhood, the building and the rest of the world but the man before her. She tenderly laid her mouth to Inuyasha's and kissed him softly. Inuyasha's arms finally went around her, lifting the fear from her heart that he would still push her from him. They embraced tightly as if to become one, then bent to lie on the futon on the floor.

"Kagome, I want to…"

"Are you sure you're okay? It won't hurt?"

"I'll be fine… with you I am strong."

"Oh, Inuyasha…" Kagome gasped as his hands grew more sure and unfastened her uniform to the business world. They slipped within to caress her with reverent embrace. His pajamas were easily slipped off and Kagome pulled him between her arms. Inuyasha sank into her willing need with a sharp cry. Kagome held him close and closed her eyes tightly as their breathing matched gasp for moan. And their world dimmed to that room only, the noise of the world kept at bay for a time.

End for now

What's Rin up to? What about Kouga? Why was Ayumi blushing around his dad? What other things can we mess with? Not so wrapped up as this may appear.

Like it? Hate it? Send a review!

Most sincerely yours, penpaninu 4/03/06


	7. Chapter 7

Wow you guys kick serious bootay! Thanks for the lively comments and reviews. They're a fanfiction author's 'tackling fuel.' My notes on incorporating the fantasy into a modern world will come up sometime, if I can collect my thoughts. This cold was kicked away rather quickly, so we'll see if my luck holds. It seems to have crawled from my throat into my head however.

The Honored place for Selina, your name is appreciated and I love seeing what you have to say.

I luv mitsukake, for a very original idea for a Fushigi Yuugi fic, and keeping up with me.

Inuyashalover105 and Cherry Dragon Heart, thanks!

Shiro Ryuu for the insanely long comments that I always love reading. Glad to see the addiction is spreading :P Is it a good one?

InuyashaD2K, hope this is a good mix of violence and adorable…or violent and just plain disturbing this time around.

MediaMiner, my new salvation:

Inugrrrl! My girl, you're the best! Stay on this site, it's been good to me so far and it should be for you. Toss that dirt, you don't need to focus on that.

Inuskye, inu luv for you.

Ginacat, Leila-chan, Kiwichan, Eartha, Fairytalechic1, thanks for the support.

Disclaimer: Penpaninu does not claim to own Inuyasha in any way shape or form, nor is getting paid to write this. Reader's comments are payment enough.

"Impoverished Heir" chapter seven

Picking up the Pieces

Souta sat in his apartment and stared at the lock on his door. He had just had it changed, and left a nice tip for the man who left, doffing his cap in thanks. The contents in his toolbox had made quite a clatter as he went down the hallway. Now the building was quiet on this floor and the young man wondered what to do about his current situation.

Arika was a headstrong girl and that's what had driven Souta to date her and be with her. He didn't know she was compulsive, obsessive and violent to boot and she had gone on a rampage in his home when she claimed he had been making eyes at another girl at school. Souta of course had not, and even if he had, what was a look anyway? It wasn't like he was going to try and get in her panties, but try and explain that to his erratic girlfriend. Arika had screamed, thrown things at him, and basically made a mess of his things. Souta could only run outside, and call his sister up in hopes she could come bring in the cavalry and help him out.

Souta traced his fingers against a dent in his wall and grimaced. His sister indeed had come in, guns blazing figuratively, and Arika was no match for her ferocity. Souta could only fall over his sister in thanks after his girl had been chased out. Kagome had only sighed, hugged him back and commanded him to help her clean up his apartment. Souta could only comply with her wishes gratefully.

"Why are you seeing that fast-ass girl anyway?" Kagome had asked. Cleaning up a broken jar of soy sauce proved the worst mess as it had seeped into the tatami mats. Souta had only said he was in over his head and he didn't want to see her anymore.

"Then break it off, fast," Kagome had advised. Souta had done just that, calling her up and breaking it off over the phone. Kagome sighed and clapped her brother on the shoulder. "Just watch out. She's already messed up your home, she doesn't need to mess up your person."

"She won't, Onee-chan," Souta mumbled to his empty apartment. Due to his sweet and trusting nature, he had had his fill of fast girls who assumed he was a sucker and pushed him around to fulfill their needs. It hurt him that he trusted each one with his heart and belongings so readily, and they had taken his kindness for weakness, thinking him weak and small in return. The next girl would be the right one for him, or she wouldn't be near him, Souta decided.

Wasn't Big Sis seeing someone nice now too? Souta sighed and played with the edge of his cell phone. "Everyone's hooking up right, except for me," he complained to no one. His apartment did not respond in kind.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sango laid her head against Miroku's chest and curled up against his side. She was so used to his touch now that she pouted when his warm arm did not descend around her, but brightened when it did. Miroku's hand roamed over her hip and lay against her thigh, fingers softly caressing. Sango leaned up to kiss his neck as they lay comfortably together, idly watching the television. They liked coming to Sango's as it was bigger; but Kirara flipped out if they got too amorous there, so Miroku's was the ideal location to get 'a little closer.'

Sango smiled and pressed against him when he rubbed her back. A small smile played at the priest's son's lips and she wanted to kiss him senseless. Her hands played with his t-shirt, then stole up to caress the loose waves of his shoulder length hair. Miroku smirked and looked up at the lovely woman stretched against him. He leaned up to accept a gentle kiss and laughed when her advances became more daring.

"Sango, what are you doing!" he laughed. He spread his legs and Sango lay between them. Their hips pressed together but Sango was flat on her stomach, so there wasn't any stimulation between their waists. It was more a matter of intimacy than lust and Sango took Miroku's mouth in a warm kiss. She felt the monk freeze, and shudder beneath her. His touches grew more sure and his hands were warm against her back, her shoulders and waist. Sango laughed and arched high when both wandering hands moved low to squeeze her rear.

"I was getting close to you! Now what are YOU doing?" Sango laughed. Miroku patted her ass and grinned.

"Punishing you if you damage the goods," he teased. Sango knelt up to sling one leg over his waist, balancing herself for leverage. Miroku looked down at her partially open blouse and his gaze grew serious, his cheeks red. He tried not to think of anything swelling as blood pooled towards the warmth covering his groin.

"This isn't bad is it?" she asked a little breathlessly. Miroku looked up, his heart in his eyes and shook his head.

"You're fine, huntress…. More than fine," he gasped. He bit his lip and tried to look away when Sango rubbed against his stiffening arousal.

"Sango…"

"You don't like that? I think you do," Sango said knowingly. She leaned down, her breasts grazing the cloth of Miroku's t-shirt and kissed his brow. The small chaste kiss contrasted sharply with the thrusting of her hips. Miroku lifted his head, knocked his pillow from under it, and laid flat on his back with the full expanse of Sango across his willing body. His hands settled against her hips and he held her close as he kissed her longingly. He moaned against Sango's lips as she ground against him. The friction between their clothing grew more heated by the moment. Miroku wound up fully erect beneath his huntress on the prowl. Her hands were at his waist, tugging at the hem of his shirt and tugging it up his chest and over his head. Miroku lifted his arms to help and his hands were shaking when he helped Sango open her blouse and remove her bra.

"Miroku, are you scared?" Sango asked softly, concerned as his gaze settled over her bare curves reverently. Miroku looked up into her eyes and shook his head.

"I'm not scared…it's just almost too much," he confessed. Sango smiled and lay down against him, the bare parts of their flesh touching warmly. Miroku calmed down and kissed her brow.

"Why is it too much?" Sango asked innocently, curled against him. Their legs twined together. Miroku stroked her hair softly.

"With you, it is…I just want everything to be right," he smiled. Sango moved a lock of hair from his eye and kissed him.

"Don't worry so much, Miroku! Now, where were we…" Sango ran a hand down his tummy. Miroku arched beneath her touch but glanced at the clock.

"Shit! I have to run if I'm going to make it to Onikage's," Miroku swore. He gently urged Sango to get up and he ran into the bedroom to change shirts. Sango lay on her side on the couch, and waited, amused. She sat up, combed her fingers through her hair and found her bra and blouse.

"Any special reason work is more important than our time together?" she teased. Miroku came back, tying his loose hair into a short dragon tail. He grinned uneasily and leaned to kiss her.

"I just don't want to give a bad example. You know I want to stay," he insisted. Sango hugged his neck and let him lift her to her feet.

"See you after your work?" Sango asked. Miroku nodded and kissed her brow.

"At your place?" he asked. His heart lifted at her bright smile. Sango waved as he they separated outside and he dashed off to his public transportation.

How could he continue on this way when she wanted to take things to the next step? Miroku wanted it all to work and in his experiences, sleeping with the girl was the climax to a send-off. Would that happen after he and Sango were together? He wasn't willing to risk it all on that, not even with a woman he loved.

"I'm sorry, Sango…" Miroku muttered as he dashed off to the subway station. He didn't know how long he could resist her at this rate.

>>>>>>>>>

Kagome kissed Inuyasha goodbye and giggled as he nuzzled his face against her shoulder.

"I have to go back to work, Inuyasha! This was only an hour lunch break," she said sternly, but giggled when his arms tightened around her waist.

"What if I don't let you go? You'll have to come to Wacdonald's with me, get covered with grease and take a bath with me later," Inuyasha teased. His eyes were closed and his nose worked to take in as much of his lover's scent as he could before she left. Kagome's arms were around his shoulders, stroking the ends of his loose ponytail.

"I can't, Inuyasha, I have a meeting with Kouga-san when I get back," Kagome murmured. She moved his cap so the bill stuck out to the side and kissed his ear, cradling him against her. Several older staid types turned their noses down at such an obvious sign of public display, but the couple didn't care. They had had a trying night, and now were in the clear with their relationship and their feelings for each other secured.

"Hmm," Inuyasha murmured idly, liking her hands movement across his shoulders. "As long as you don't need a bodyguard…"

"I think I'll be fine," Kagome giggled. She kissed his forehead again and swayed with her lover's gentle rhythm to unheard music. Inuyasha reluctantly straightened and let her go with a last kiss and hug.

"I don't want to let you go now," he confessed. Kagome touched his cheek tenderly and kissed him again.

"It's not forever! I'll see you tonight, won't I?" she asked impishly and smiled as her lover blushed.

"Shall I come to your house after my work tonight?" he asked softly. Kagome nodded.

"I'll call you when I'm out of the firm," she answered and laid a long kiss against his mouth. "Have fun at work!"

"As long as you watch out at work," he answered seriously, his dark eyes solemn. They sparkled as he spoke next. "How about that school friend of yours? How's Ayumi-kun working out at Ookami?"

Kagome laughed and traced Inuyasha's dark bangs out of his eyes, tucking them beneath his cap. "She's enjoying it! Right now she's working beneath Ookami Senior. You'd think she would want someone else, but he's a wonderful man."

Inuyasha chuckled, remembering the intelligence the old man had shown in reprimanding his son. "He seemed to be… I'd want him on your side," he said. Kagome nodded.

"I know that he is. He's always been ever kind to me and he helped when you came in that morning…" Kagome said softly. Inuyasha folded her in his arms once more.

"Now I really have to go, Inuyasha," she giggled. "Aren't you going to be late getting back too?"

"I'll take my chances," Inuyasha smiled, but he glanced at his wristwatch and kissed her goodbye. "Until later, Kagome…"

Kagome waved and watched her boyfriend jog off down the street. His bruises were getting better and he had abandoned his defeated mood. His face didn't look so scratched up and he carried himself with a spring in his step. Kagome flushed and made her way to the subway station to get back to East 11th. Their passionate embraces had something to do with that, but it was more than affirming the physical aspect of their relationship. It gave both of them confidence in each other, and trust in their reciprocated want. And Kagome would not forget that anytime soon, she vowed silently.

Kagome walked into Ookami Law firm and made her way past the interns and secretaries she knew who waved if they caught her eye. She waved back absently, her mind filled with memory of her boyfriend's touches. She caught Ayumi's eye and winked, giving her old friend a high five on her way past as she came to her desk. Her friend was fairly shining and it had to be because of Ookami Senior's kindness. Kagome shook her head and tried not to groan, but she had a smile on her face. Ayumi was a gentle girl and it would be like her to go for kindness, even if the body that housed it was old enough to be her father.

"Kagome! Can you come in here?" Kouga barked from inside his office. Kagome looked through her files and looked up. One of his double doors was open, and the gloom within unnerved her. She straightened her poise and walked in smoothly. Her saunter spoke of confidence and when her eyes lit on the dark lawyer behind his large desk, they were as cold as a glacier. Kouga raised an eyebrow, rising to the occasion.

"You asked for me?" Kagome asked coolly, her hands clasped before her waist politely. Her body language told him she wasn't tolerating any funny business, especially after what had happened to Inuyasha. 'I know it was you… it had to be…'

Kouga leaned back in his swivel chair and regarded his intern. Kagome scowled when his gaze lingered at her breasts and moved down. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited, fairly fuming. Kouga looked up, grinning finally.

"I just needed your presence for your files. Your typing was horrendous," he teased. Kagome shook her head.

"If you don't need me in your office, Kouga-san, I have more work for you to do," she said dryly. Kouga shook his head and stood up. He ambled to his office door, and closed it. Kagome's throat went dry as he slid the deadbolt home and turned back to saunter her way once more. Suddenly she wished for Inuyasha to be with her with all of her heart. Kouga stopped a foot from his intern and smiled down at her, liking how she had to look up to meet his eyes.

"I find I do need your time in here, if that will be acceptable," Kouga said mellifluously, lifting a hand to caress the silk of Kagome's cheek. She noticed how large his fingers were, and how strong his hands looked. She swallowed, her throat noticeably darting. Kagome stepped back, lifting her hand to swipe his away from her person.

"I told you to stop all of this," she swore quietly. A quiet vehemence was in her words but Kouga grinned easily, casting its importance aside. Her next words made the foolish smile die on his lips. "I know it was you that sent those men against Inuyasha. I can press charges against you."

Kouga scratched his head, seemingly nonchalant and smiled again. It was not a pleasant one. "I find you may not want to do that, Kagome-kun. I've only called those men because I could not be the one to strike your precious boy. I can't be seen out of line when Father is so keen I behave, can I?"

Kagome shuddered as his hands settled on her shoulders and tried to bring her against the iron wall of his chest. Kouga wore the finest tailored suits, but Kagome didn't want her cheek pressed against that when Kouga was the one wearing it. Her hands locked on his wrists and she struggled against him.

"Stop it! I'll tell your Father! Ookami-san knows I wouldn't lie about…. Kouga!" she snapped in terror. Kouga held her close in the strong lock of his arms, and rubbed against her. It infuriated her that he would laugh at what she threatened, but her heart froze in terror as she struggled against his obviously greater strength. "Let me go!"

"I told you, I wanted to be with you, Kagome…. Why can't you just be with me? You can keep your boy, just see me when I tell you to," Kouga leered. He tilted Kagome's chin up with a rough thumb and pressed a rough kiss against her mouth. Kagome spat and tried to twist out of his grasp but Kouga reacted like a man possessed.

"Kouga!" she gasped when he took his mouth from hers and she beat his shoulders as he moved down to her neck. "Let go of me!"

"I told you you'd be mine!" Kouga jeered, tugging her blouse buttons open expertly with one hand while he held Kagome's arm with the other. Kagome kicked him in the shins and tried to aim higher but Kouga hauled her up and down onto the floor. The air was knocked out of the shocked intern and she tried to catch her breath as the young lawyer pinned her down with strong arms and legs.

"No! Get off of me!" Kagome yelled. She tried to scream wordlessly but Kouga tore off his tie and shoved it into her mouth. He pinned her arms above her head with one effortless hand and tore her clothing open with his free hand. He knelt over, pinning her thighs with his knees, straddling her. Kagome fought and surged up against him, recoiling in disgust when she pressed against his obvious arousal. Kouga licked his lip and grinned eagerly down at her.

"Stop fighting this. You know you want this," Kouga murmured, his eyes darkening. Kagome felt her world surge to red as her efforts to free herself were fought in vain. Kouga was too strong and tears streamed from the corners of her eyes. 'Inuyasha… please…. Help me!'

Kagome shrieked when Kouga positioned her legs around him and loosened his belt with one hand. She wrenched one hand free from his hold and punched him as hard as she could in the shoulder. Kouga laughed but the cold mirth stopped when her fist struck his eye. It wasn't as hard to hurt, per say, but it certainly had distracted him. Kouga growled, and smacked the woman under him. Kagome cowered.

"You're going to get it now, Ka-go-me… I'm going to fuck you so bad you wish you never defied me," Kouga swore, his eyes fairly gleaming with a predatory light. "I'm going to make you never look at another man again…"

Kagome's face was wet with tears. Kouga's hand descended between her legs and tore her panties from her. Her faint sobbing was faintly heard as Kouga grinned and steadied her hip with one hand, his fingers tangling in her pushed up skirt. Kagome's center tried to deny him but he was too strong… just as Kouga tried to push in his rampant arousal, he was torn off of the prone intern.

Kagome stared at the ceiling, disbelieving her good fortune, and sat up, covering herself with her hands. She spat out the tie and stared in shock as a bent silver-haired man swung his son by the throat and slammed him into the wall with the strength far exceeding his appearance. Kouga's eyes bulged and he clawed at his throat. Ookami senior had left reddened marks that were turning purple rapidly. The old lawyer stalked towards his offspring, his step a light spring hinting at flexible strength.

"D-Dad! How did you…." Kouga wheezed. He tucked himself away in a hurry but his father was unrelenting. He grabbed his son by the collar and hauled him to his height. Kouga's head lolled on his shoulder, wildly casting a look at the door. Didn't he lock them?

"Never mind that!" the senior Ookami growled. He was a sight to behold. His bent back straightened and his wrinkles weren't noticeable as he bristled over his son. Kouga's face paled and he shrank back. "I come here and I find you attacking Higurashi-kun! Do you realize the horrible mistake you tried to make?"

"Dad, I was just…."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! Miyamoto, Yoritomo, could you come in here?" Ookami-san barked to the office doors. Two burly security guards made their way through the ruined doors and advanced forward. They clipped to a stop smartly, identical dark towers of muscle. Kagome cowered from them and Ookami stood straight, not choosing to notice they were taller than he was.

"Escort my son to the security cell on floor ten if you will. I will be along shortly to deal with him," Ookami senior swore. Kouga cried out and protested, but he was dragged along out of his own office. He fought them, his dark hair flying in his eyes. His eyes landing on Kagome promised revenge. She shrank back.

Once they were alone, Ookami walked up to Kagome and knelt down. He gently laid a gnarled hand against her hair, soft and gentle despite the raw strength they just showed. She looked up, tears streaking her face. The elderly lawyer smiled sadly and held her close. Kagome shook against him, finding release in his kind power.

"Kagome-kun… my darling Kagome-kun…. Won't you find it in you to forgive this old fool? It is a father's failure that his son is a brute; it is a father's failure he has turned out this way… Attacking women, I never taught him to force people…" Ookami-san whispered. Kagome turned into his bent shoulder and sobbed.

"If you don't wish to work for us or may seek legal gratification, I will grant your every wish to see you safe," he went on. Kagome looked up into his sad eyes and shook her head.

"For you, you've never made me feel unsafe. I never want to see your son again," she whispered vehemently. Ookami-san nodded and stood, lifting her half covered form in his arms.

"We'll work out the details later…. let's get you home," he said. Kagome bit her lip, fresh tears wetting her eyes.

"Please, call Inuyasha…. " she whispered. 'I want him…' Ookami nodded and carried her to his own office. He called a car to take her home when a second-rate dressed young man with long dark hair knocked at his office door.

"They told me that Higurashi Kagome was….. Kagome…." Inuyasha said, his heart tightening. Kagome looked up from her spot on the lawyer's couch, her legs tucked under her. Ookami's suit jacket was laid around her shoulders, hiding her from view. Ookami prowled around his desk and shook Inuyasha's hand.

"Ookami Takeru, and you must be Inutaisho's second son," he said gravely. Inuyasha looked at him curiously.

"Did you know my father?" he asked sadly. Ookami nodded, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

"My firm helped handle his affairs and the Onigumo interference was the dirtiest handling of business I have ever seen," he vowed. "But that's not important, Takahashi-kun. Your young lady needs your aide tonight…."

When Ookami pulled Inuyasha aside a moment to explain his son's deeds, Inuyasha's hands clenched.

"I'll kill him!" he snarled. Ookami merely sighed when the young man made to punch his wall, then turned, remembering Kagome was in the room.

"We will take the appropriate legal actions, Takahashi-kun. Take Kagome-kun home however. I've sent for a car for you both," Ookami senior gently suggested. Inuyasha knelt before Kagome and put his hands over hers.

Kagome looked up and sniffled. "Inuyasha…."

Inuyasha helped her stand and laid his arms around her waist protectively.

"I won't let anything happen to you…" he vowed. Ookami looked at his gnarled fingers and cracked each knuckle effortlessly.

He couldn't promise the same for his family.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kouga pouted, staring at the wall as the security brutes stood over him. It was humiliating enough they had to carry him bodily to the tenth floor, but everyone had seen him go as it was. He was sure the women he had hit on in the firm were giggling behind his back and it grated on his nerves. It also set his ire aflame that his father had stopped him from taking what he had wanted. Oh his dad was going to chew him out, there was no doubt, but there wasn't anything he hadn't gotten away with. A contrite word and his father would let him off easy. Kouga was so relaxed, his mind so clear as to what would happen.

When Ookami senior strolled in, his tie immaculate and wearing his suit jacket again, Kouga greeted him with a careless look. Yoritomo and Miyamoto snapped to attention. Ookami dismissed them with quiet words and Kouga grinned to himself. The old fool was his soft self again. The strong giant he had witnessed briefly had to have been conjured from the shock of being discovered and stopped. Kagome was sure ever in for it….

"Hey, Dad," Kouga greeted, waving one hand nonchalantly. Ookami regarded his son with flinty gray eyes. Kouga started nervously. This didn't look good. But he didn't doubt his ability to bullshit his way through anything, and began his strategy.

"Sorry you had to see that, Dad. Kagome and I were in an argument and you know how it is…" he began. Ookami shook his silvered head.

"Stop it, Kouga. I don't want to hear it, boy," he said sadly. Kouga faltered then grinned uneasily.

"But Dad, I thought she wanted it. You should have seen all the looks she's given me. She'd tempt any guy…."

Ookami sighed and it seemed the life went out of his eyes. "No more, Kouga. You will shame me no more."

Kouga swallowed, feeling a line severely crossed, walked past, and left far behind. And he wished for its safe return to his life. He couldn't count the ancient feeling of dread that spread through his strong form.

Ookami Takeru strolled to the door, closed it and stood with his back to his son, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Ookami Kouga. Do you know the origins of our family name?" he asked sternly. Kouga snorted and leaned back, propped on one knee.

"What has that to do with this?" he asked. Ookami senior shook his silvered hair.

"In times of trouble, the lone wolf perishes while the pack stands strong together. Would you be a lone wolf, Kouga?" Ookami Takeru asked.

Kouga shook his head. "I don't understand," he confessed.

"You will answer me. Do you know what wolves do to rebels of their clans?" Ookami senior prowled closer, his steps forceful. Kouga slouched back, his arms crossed defiantly across his chest.

"They kill or drive them off, Kouga," Ookami senior finished. Kouga raised an eyebrow and sneered.

"Are you saying you'll kill me, Dad? Give me a break," he said. Ookami shook his head, his eyes very sad and very old.

"No. But if you do not acknowledge the most basic of our legality, how can you hope to remain in this pack?" Takeru went on.

Kouga stood up and paced sharply, anger in his movements. "Are you saying you believe those myths that our family was sired by animal demons? Get real, Dad!"

Ookami Takeru's back hunched and then straightened. The lighting was dim in this cell, but Kouga could have sworn his father's eyes gleamed with an arcane light. His gnarled fingers straightened and the nails grew longer. The silver in his hair shone and Takeru's teeth glimmered in the dim light. Kouga shivered as his father, often called the Old Wolf of the firm, resembled that nickname literally in form and regarded him with eyes as dark as the void.

"D-Dad?" Kouga asked as softly as when he was a boy. He felt the modern age roll back to a time when men feared to travel out at night even with spear and sword in hand.

"The wolf is in our family, son, and you will embrace the laws of it or be banished from it," Ookami Takeru murmured, a canine growl accentuating his severe yet soft admonition.

Kouga fell to his knees in terror and nodded.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Sango, what are you doing to me?" Miroku groaned. Sango flushed, feeling superior as she coaxed her soon to be lover with kisses and wandering hands. The evening was a fair one, and aside from a scattering thunder from the north of Tokyo, it proved to be a good night. It was going well in any event.

"Seeing how you react to me," Sango said impishly. She gasped when Miroku brought her up to the muscles of his chest and kissed her hard. His hands wandered low and tugged at the hem of her blouse. Sango helped him undress her and moved into his arms, liking the feel of his strong arms around her half bared form. Miroku moved closer, and Sango's eyes widened by what she felt against her.

"Reacting just fine it seems," she said in awe. Miroku's eyes half lidded and he pulled her close to his bare chest. The kisses he gave her made her knees weak. Miroku held her tightly and rubbed her back. Sango gasped and giggled when they made their way to the floor.

"The couch is that way," he said seriously. Sango rolled on top and pinned his arms down playfully.

"Here will be just fine," she said softly, her heart in her eyes. "Oh Miroku, I've waited so long for this…."

Miroku's heart felt faint as Sango plied him with deep thrusting kisses as her hips clasped him close, trying to pull him to her through their clothing. "Ah! Sango…" The friction was starting to hurt. Sango tugged at his belt.

"I'll take care of you, Miroku," she promised. Miroku's heart threatened to thud out of his chest as his arousal threatened to bust its way free down south. Sango's hands felt so good brushing against it as she opened his pants…. He wanted nothing more than to go through with this and secure his heart with Sango. But his doubts nagged him and his past flings haunted his actions….

"No…Sango, not yet," he heard himself say. His mouth dried and he wanted to kick himself as Sango looked up, hurt in her eyes. She didn't deserve this confusion….

"Why? Isn't this what you wanted?" she asked, her hands frozen against his waist. Miroku's erection throbbed and he made himself nod resolutely.

"Yes. Sango, we just can't…." He was about to reveal to her his fears of it all ending with this intimate act, but his huntress took it the wrong way. Her eyes darkened and she climbed off of him.

"You don't want me… even when you're this stiff?" she asked, eyeing the bulge in his lap. Miroku bit his lip, shame coursing through him. Did she think he didn't want her? It was furthest from the truth!

"Sango, that's not it. Let me explain," he began, sitting up. Sango looked at his half bare form, his lithe muscles flexing with his movements, his belt half undone lying sexily past his navel. He made an enticing figure and she wanted nothing more than to finish what they had started and be close to him forever. But his words threatened to tear her heart apart.

"Explain? Explain what! That you don't want me?" Sango asked, standing up. She found her blouse and put it on. Miroku sighed and laid his hand over his lap, trying to ease the strain his erection was putting on him.

"It's not like that, Sango! If you would just let me…." He began, but Sango shook her head. The years of doubt, of watching him flaunt his way through every fast girl, of ignoring her heart and putting her at second place took over her memory and coursed fear throughout her veins. And suddenly she wasn't the loved woman at Miroku's side starting a future together. She was seventeen and watching him walk the sluttiest girl at school to get some 'time alone' outside at the senior prom. And he had told her earlier that her dress was gorgeous. She felt as ackward and lonely as she did then and her anger flared.

"No! I don't want to hear it! Here, keep this," Sango scooped up her bra and tossed it at his face. Miroku shook his head, and dodged. "You keep a collection don't you?"

"Sango!" Miroku called but she was hell bent. The door to his apartment slammed shut so hard a crack formed in the ceiling. A loud thumping ensued from the floor above, reprimanding the loud noise. Miroku held his cooling arousal with one hand and touched the other to his brow in defeat. He had just messed up royally. He hoped he could get her back…

"Thanks for the help," he groused at his lap. His erection twitched as if to torment him. Miroku sighed mightily and loosened his belt.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Inuyasha moved around his tiny room restlessly, his heart torn to pieces. Kagome had accepted his help and caress when Ookami's car had taken her home, and he had gotten her to talk. Inuyasha had wanted nothing more than to spend the night with her and confirm that he was there for her.

"No, Inuyasha… I need to be by myself awhile," she had whispered. Inuyasha's heart tore in two, but he forced himself to nod, and agree.

"Okay, Kagome…. I'll go home." He had said. 'For your sake.'

Inuyasha sighed. He had undressed down to his boxers and tank top, his dim light on. A half congealed bowl of ramen lay forgotten next to his hot plate. He just wasn't hungry and he couldn't fulfill basic needs like food or sleep when Kagome was hurting so badly.

'Just gotta go to work tomorrow, and give her a call…. show her I'm there for her,' Inuyasha thought. He was set to turning out his light to try and get some sleep for his shift the next morning. Inuyasha bent to take hold of his tank top to pull over his head when a knock sounded at his door. Inuyasha sighed and dropped the fabric back to his waist and opened cautiously. His heart thudded, wishing beyond all wish that Kagome was at the other side of the door, but a familiar smile greeted him all the same.

"Sango! What are you doing?" Inuyasha made himself grin. Sango noted that his eyes were lined with circles of stress and his hands kept clenching.

"You look like shit," she said candidly and made her way in when Inuyasha gestured with one arm.

"Thanks, you don't look too hot yourself," he said dryly. Well her face looked like she was troubled about something. The rest of her was hotness defined. Why Sango decided to come over in hip-hugging jeans and a baby doll shirt was beyond him. It still enhanced her curves in any case, Inuyasha was fond to note. She looked like she was ready to go out to a party with him at school.

"I don't? Darn, here I was hoping I looked good," Sango joked lightly, sitting seiza on his futon. Inuyasha sat cross-legged across from her and folded his arms across his thin muscular chest.

"You do like always. What's up, huntress? Usually we're both working too much to hang out at…. Three in the morning," Inuyasha noted, checking his wristwatch. Sango opened her bag and pulled out a bottle. He found himself laughing despite his bad evening.

"Vodka? Come on, Sango, we haven't had that since we swiped your dad's bottle that one time," Inuyasha said. Sango smiled fondly and picked up two glasses sitting by his hot plate.

"Drink with me, Yasha? I've had a bad day," Sango invited. Inuyasha found himself nodding and he and his friend clinked glasses fondly.

"To hopes and dreams," Inuyasha toasted. Sango snorted.

"Life and love, and all that good stuff," she said and downed her glass. Inuyasha whistled.

"Just like back then! Come on, huntress, slow down, or you'll get buzzed," Inuyasha smiled. He was coaxed to drink more and more and finally he and Sango leaned limply against each other against the wall of his room, giggling insanely together over some old story or another.

"That was the best party. Come on, Sango, you didn't have to dance with Renkotsu. So what if Miroku was with Yori? She would have gone with anyone," Inuyasha grinned. Sango snuggled against his chest, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"And you would comfort me like now. Hey, Yasha, how come we never went through with it?" Sango asked. She kissed the edge of Inuyasha's ear and he shuddered, fire coursing through his blood suddenly.

"Heh, cause I came all over your hand when we tried," Inuyasha remembered. Sango flushed and kissed his cheek. Inuyasha suddenly found her curves noticeable, eyeing them with open interest. Her status as an almost sister went out the window as alcohol-induced thoughts of sating his depression presented an opportunity in his lap.

"Sango, whut yuh doin?" his heavy tongue slurred. Sango ran her hand under his wife beater and caressed his heated flesh.

"Oh, Yasha… hold me like you used to," Sango pleaded. Inuyasha's hands twitched, went still then pulled her against him. Sango's hand drifted to his waistband and dipped low beneath the fabric of his boxers.

End for now

Like it? Hate it? Send a review, please. The line about packs of wolves belongs solely to George RR Martin and his "Game of Thrones" novel. The man is a genius, read his books.

Most sincerely yours, penpaninu 4/07/06


	8. Chapter 8

Recommended listening for the first scene: "Don't Cry" by Guns and Roses. Original version if you can get it, or just buy the Best of Album that just came out. Got it now? Good. Go to track eight and read. Are you really listening to it? Hurry up and put those headphones on. Okay, let's go.

Much thanks to the comments at and MM. They've been much appreciated and I hope to answer a few questions with this chapter. Or at least one very big one. Listening to your cd's? Good.

Disclaimer: Penpaninu does not claim to own Inuyasha nor is getting paid to write this. Hopefully this writer won't be paid in flames.

"Impoverished Heir" chapter eight

The Pieces Just Don't Fit

Inuyasha heard his own ragged breathing high through his sensitive ears as Sango's nimble fingers disappeared beneath his waistband. The elastic moved against her wrist as her hand moved beneath the fabric, finding Inuyasha's stiffness and enticing his warm flesh to harden further.

"Sango…" Inuyasha said breathlessly. She shut him up with a damaging kiss, pushing hard against him. Their teeth scraped against each other. His arms fell open, then hugged her close.

"Whoa, whoa wait…Sango…. Ah!" he gasped when she tugged on his head and fisted his length. She panted eagerly against his ear and his hands twitched against her back.

"What?" she murmured. Inuyasha was passing the point of no return. He wanted nothing more than to take his friend and forget his sorrow from that night. Sango had to be driven over some edge to even be pushing for him at all…. and with Miroku and Kagome…

Inuyasha took her wrist firmly, dragging her hand out of his boxers. They panted in each other's faces.

"What's up? Why you doing this?" Inuyasha asked simply. His tongue felt heavy with liquor, but his mind was suddenly clearing. His arousal wanted finishing, but he crossed his legs closed. There was something wrong here. He knew this more than he knew anything in his life; an alcohol-induced epiphany.

"I need you, Yasha. I need something…" Sango murmured. Tears filled her eyes. Inuyasha tensed and panicked when she leaned close again, but she leaned close for comfort than passion.

Inuyasha touched his lap, and willed himself under a semblance of control. Easy, boy. Down. "Sango…what happened, huntress? You know we're friends now, you know this," he urged her gently. His fierce friend and adopted sister held onto his neck. Real tears wet his chest and he petted her hair with rhythmic caresses.

"Miroku….Miroku…. he…. He doesn't want me!" Sango sobbed. Inuyasha tried not to laugh but a chuckle escaped his lips. Sango looked up, hurt.

"He doesn't want you! Sango, when does he not want you?" he chided gently. Sango shook her head.

"I tried to…you know…. this…" she gestured at their closeness. Inuyasha made a committal sound and shifted uncomfortably. "And he said he couldn't!"

"Okay," Inuyasha said carefully, trying to sort through this. He gently stole away from her arms and stood up. Sango looked at the tent in his boxers and blushed.

"I'll be…right back… don't go anywhere, Sango!" Inuyasha cursed. He stumbled out to the communal rest room, keeping his eyes on the floor. If he ignored any yahoo that was in there pissing, he wouldn't have to put up with any shit. He groaned, and closed himself in a stall. He brought out his little friend and fisted him. Three quick strokes ended it. Inuyasha sighed, quirking an eyebrow at the wall of the stall. A small streak of white marked his territory and he made his way back out to his apartment.

Inuyasha sighed and joined Sango on his floor again. "Miroku said he didn't want you?" he brought up. Sango nodded and leaned her tear-streaked face on his shoulder.

This didn't sound like their friend who had slept with about anything that had gone out with him before. Inuyasha had a hard time thinking that Miroku didn't want their huntress. He had wanted her since school it seemed. He tried to sort the pieces in his pounding head. "What did he say exactly? He may have been trying to wait for something?"

"He said… he said to stop… and that he couldn't!" Sango wiped her wet cheek with one balled up fist and sat apart from Inuyasha. Her friend looked down at his lap and sighed.

"And you're feeling put off because he's been intimate with everyone else?" Inuyasha asked. He pushed his cup of vodka aside and regarded his weeping huntress.

"I've waited for him for years! And he finally is with me and won't BE with me? Does Miroku hate me, Yasha? Why is he doing this to me?" the confused woman wailed. Inuyasha shook his head and cupped her cheek.

"Did you happen to think he may want to savor being with you?" Inuyasha gently suggested. Sango shook her head.

"No, but… I just want him to want me," Sango said miserably. Inuyasha resolved to call Miroku up and demand what was going on in the morning.

"He does want you! Sango, he's told me for years now that he wants you; that he loves you and wants you. Just believe in him, even if this went bad tonight. Trust him, Sango, and talk to him!" Inuyasha insisted.

'He loves me…' the words struck home and Sango's tears stopped. She looked at her disheveled half dressed friend and nodded.

"I…I will…Yasha…. Are you mad at me?" she asked meekly. Inuyasha thumbed a tear from her cheek and kissed her brow tenderly. He tasted sweat from their earlier inebriation.

"No, I'm not mad, Sango…. We just can't go back to what we almost did once years ago," he said seriously. Sango reflected that his eyes looked very sad. She hugged his neck gently.

"How can I ever apologize to Kagome-chan about this?" Sango looked absolutely miserable. Inuyasha laughed weakly.

"There's nothing to forgive, so there's nothing to tell. We haven't crossed the line yet," Inuyasha said resolutely. His lap was calming down and he hugged his friend close. His boxers rode up his thighs as he moved. Sango accepted his comfort and closed her eyes.

"I just have to ask Miroku why he did that…and hope he wants me." Sango never felt more afraid in her life about that. Even when she had beat up the captain of the school's football team and shoved him in a locker, she had been fearless. But asking a man she loved for years his feelings towards intimacy…. she felt fit to be tied.

"It'll be okay, Sango…. it really will," Inuyasha urged. Sango stood and adjusted her slip of a top. Inuyasha looked away from the swell of her breasts.

"I better head home. I'm sorry for ruining your night, Yasha," Sango said sheepishly. Inuyasha stood to hug her and escort her out.

"Don't worry, Sango. You didn't ruin anything Kouga hadn't already started," he bit out bitterly. Sango quirked a fine eyebrow and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"What did he do? Is this why you're not at Kagome-chan's tonight?" she asked.

Inuyasha sighed, his heart breaking. 'While I'm here, my girl needs mending…'

"Nothing I can't help her with," he vowed. "See you tomorrow, huntress…"

Sango accepted another kiss to the forehead from her old friend and left to get home.

Inuyasha closed his door and leaned against it. He slid down it to sit down, his tank top riding up to his chest with the movement. He held his head in his hands then opened his eyes. The dark-haired man pushed his mane over his shoulder, crawled the step to his cell phone and clicked it open. Kagome had said she needed to be alone tonight, but he still could not stop the desire to show he wanted to be near her.

'Miss you. Will come to you tomorrow. –Inu' he clicked into a text message. The young man sighed and closed the phone.

"Thanks for the phone, Sango…. But I'm not paying you with what I can't give," Inuyasha murmured. He suddenly wrote another text, meanly jabbing at Miroku.

'Get it together! S confused!' he typed and laughed. He was going to drag this mess out of his best friend if it killed him.

Inuyasha turned out his lamp and crawled into his rumpled futon and pulled his blankets over him. His member twitched but he ignored his arousals, willing himself flaccid so he could sleep.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Miroku stared at his alarm clock, his eyes bloodshot. The red digital numbers mocked him and his lack of sleep. The priest's son sat up and rubbed his palms against his eyes. He had had a restless night. Ever since Sango had stormed out, cracking the ceiling above his front door, he had to deal with a talking to from his upstairs neighbors, and a lonely night of berating himself and his actions.

He had wanted her. He had wanted nothing more than to run to his room for a condom and to give Sango what she wanted. It shocked him that she wanted him so much and almost cowed his passions. She had wanted him as long as he had wanted her, Miroku was sure of it. His own actions over the years certainly didn't speak of his desires for her, and it made Miroku wince as he went over each action of the night before.

"You don't want me… even when you're this stiff?" Miroku heard Sango's words in his mind once more and saw her confused hurt eyes, her beautiful half-bare form that was his alone. He groaned and held his head. His short unbound hair hung over his neck. 'That's not it at all, Sango. I've wanted you from the moment I met you…'

Miroku stood up and stretched. His t-shirt rode up on his stomach with the movement and he blinked the sleep from his eyes. He had to do something today about all of this or he couldn't get through the day. Sango had his heart after all.

He checked his text messages and winced at Inuyasha's. Sango was one to go to him for comfort and companionship after he had turned her aside for another girl, then another, then another. His best friend knew their huntress almost more than he did and would have some advice how to go about this. Miroku didn't have to be in work until night, so he would stop by Inuyasha's morning vocation and heed the guru's words.

He had to make the effort or die trying. Miroku clenched his fist over his chest and tried to unfold the tension surrounding his heart. His huntress had a tight grip on him and he would heed the call.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Inuyasha blew at a stubborn lock of hair that escaped the hold of his cap and fell onto his nose. He looked out over the crowds at the counter, Megumi hurrying back and forth by him with sandwiches for orders. When one didn't know a single face that stared back at him, a whole room of people could fade to one nonexistent entity that was beneath his attention. Until recognition slammed one familiar person into focus and sharply outlined each line of the face while the rest of the world sat on the back burner.

Inuyasha noted the earrings, the tied back dragon tail, and the casual dress clothes meant for the secretary's position they both worked at night. His best friend had come to Wacdonald's for a greasy lunch, was that it? Inuyasha put the humor aside and raised an eyebrow at this dejected-looking friend.

"You. We're going to talk when I get on break. Don't go anywhere," Inuyasha warned, calling over two businessmen at Miroku. His friend grinned uneasily and nodded, his small dragon tail waving.

"I'll be waiting, Yash. Can I get a large coke, Megumi-chan?" Miroku asked smoothly. Megumi giggled at the counter and straightened her cap self-consciously. Inuyasha shook his head and violently salted some fries.

When the tyrant manager let Inuyasha off for his break, he set his tray opposite Miroku and sat down. Miroku regarded his best friend as he pulled his cap off and ran his fingers through sweat-soaked bangs. Inuyasha sighed and winced as his fingers came up sticky.

"Too much grease," he complained. Miroku sipped his coke as Inuyasha dug into his sandwich.

"I only got fifteen minutes, so make the best of my time," Inuyasha warned. Miroku sighed and propped his chin on his hand.

"Sango…. Did Sango talk to you?" he asked weakly. Inuyasha nodded.

"She sure did. She came over wailing about you not wanting her. What's THAT about, Miro?" Inuyasha asked. Flecks of lettuce flew out of his mouth as he talked while chewing.

"You know I want her, Yash! Get off my case," Miroku warned. Inuyasha nodded and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"So what exactly did you DO to make her think you didn't?" Inuyasha swore lowly. His protectiveness of his adoptive sister pitched his voice menacingly. Miroku twiddled his thumbs then buried his head in his hands.

"We were getting close last night… you know, and things were getting hot. I was so ready to…. I just wanted to. She wanted to, too… and then, I dunno. I just couldn't go through with it!" Miroku muttered. Inuyasha smirked.

Miroku peered at him through his fingers. "Care to tell me why that's funny?" he growled.

"You know, when a man our age gets that problem, it usually is irregular..." Inuyasha noted clinically and Miroku scowled.

"That's not what I meant!" he exclaimed. A mother at the next booth shot the priest's son the Look of Death (patented and used by all irate customers). Miroku shielded his face with his hand and shook his head at the longhaired youth.

"Well what happened? She was really upset. You've upset her for years you know," Inuyasha idly commented. Miroku slammed his head up and down on the table.

"Excuse me, young man, if you could stop distracting my child from eating!" the mother shrilly suggested. Inuyasha choked on his Big Mac and Miroku shot him a disgruntled look.

"So sorry to inconvenience YOU…" he mumbled to the woman. She turned back to her slobbering four year old, strangely mollified at the half-assed excuse for an apology. Apparently all she had wanted to hear were the words, not the intent behind them.

"So why did you stop in the middle if it wasn't a problem?" Inuyasha asked. He checked his wristwatch and ate his fries.

Miroku tapped his long fingers on the tabletop. "I just…. I just…. Dammit, Yash, you ever been with a girl, and after you've put it in and done the deed, you never want to see her again?"

Inuyasha paused with a fry en route to his mouth and quirked an eyebrow to the heavens.

"Yeah, I can say I've been there," he said dryly, remembering the few fast girls he had been with during school before he grew a conscience. Kagome's shy smile filled his mind. He blushed and chewed. "So what does that have to do with Sango?"

"I don't intend to leave her afterwards, and I'm afraid habit might make me. That's why I couldn't give in," Miroku tried to explain. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Miro. You are one messed up man," he commented. Miroku flushed with anger.

"I'm trying to tell you my reasons and you insult me!" he flared. Inuyasha held up a hand as the mother turned to glare at them again.

"Heh, it's just the truth, man. Look, Sango's not the type of girl to do and dump. Glad to hear that's not the case," Inuyasha said.

"Thanks," Miroku said glumly.

"You're just scared to try a new path, Miro. What did your father tell you about that? There's gotta be a lesson here," Inuyasha teased. Miroku sighed.

"There's knowing the path, and walking the path," he quoted. Inuyasha smiled.

"Sounds like your old man knows what he's talking about. You know what to do and what to do right, just…do it. Get over the option of leaving the scene, and go have sex," Inuyasha grinned. The mother sighed, exasperated. The men ignored her.

"I can do that," Miroku laughed. "I just…. Sango's different. I have to stay with her."

"You do that," Inuyasha advised. "Now if you need any condoms…"

"Takahashi! Get back on the clock! Now!" The tyrant manager called. Inuyasha sighed and wished her dumpy form to disappear back into the office. He stood, adjusted his cap on his head and moved his ponytail over his shoulder.

"…You're on your own. You have more money to buy them!" he laughed. Miroku picked up a fry on Inuyasha's discarded tray and tossed it at him as he walked back to the counter.

"Thanks, Yash. I'll see you later," Miroku called. Inuyasha waved one hand in the air and disappeared in the back to wash up.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Sesshomaru-san, if I could have a moment of your time?" Myoga asked. Sesshomaru looked up from his large desk and nodded absently.

"Come in, please, then, Myoga-san," Sesshomaru gestured with his hand.

The old businessman ambled in, his arms clasped behind his ample waist. The longhaired young man looked up at him through his bangs. Strange when you half glazed your eyes, how someone you've known all of your life didn't look the way you thought they ought to look…

"What have you found, Myoga-san?" Sesshomaru got down to it. The old businessman searched through his jacket pockets and pulled out an ancient looking pipe. Sesshomaru would have sworn it was made of wood, if he hadn't seen it several times when he was a boy and Myoga had come to talk to Father. Myoga patted a thumb of tobacco into the pipe and reached for a lighter.

"I've had a 'talk' with Takeyoshi about our young Rin-kun," Myoga noted. Sesshomaru watched the tobacco spark up and puff out into clouds of smoke from the aged man's face. His white whiskers stuck straight out from his face.

"You asked where she was acquired from?" Sesshomaru murmured. His loins ached at the mere mention of his girlfriend and he was thankful Myoga had a preternatural ability to know when she was not in his office to come report to him.

"I did, Sesshomaru-san. Takeyoshi has always been stolid in the past, but as of late he's let some of his personality slip and I fear a taint on his side," Myoga said cryptically. Sesshomaru nodded. His father's old friend spoke in sage-like terms that would have irked a more impatient man. Sesshomaru was if anything, his father's son. He would know how to handle the ancient lingo.

"You think he has an angle sending Akiyama Rin here," Sesshomaru came to the point. Myoga nodded and puffed hard on his pipe. He blew a wreath circle of smoke into the air and watched it dissipate into the air.

"I do think that, Sesshomaru-san. His offshore accounts have been highly active before Onigumo's influence. He claims Rin is merely a college friend of his daughters, but I think otherwise. Perhaps Rin-kun is a bargaining piece to keep you in hand. Or she could be a mole," Myoga offered as lightly as if they were discussing where to go for lunch. Sesshomaru clenched his hand over his knee until he felt his knuckles would pop.

"She very well could be…. So I will keep in mind everything you have told me," Sesshomaru said smoothly. He fingered the ends of his ponytail before abandoning the pretense at grooming. Rin liked to play with his hair after all.

"Sesshomaru-san. I must advise you to go carefully with Akiyama Rin. If my suspicions are correct then she could have a hand in…" Myoga began. Sesshomaru looked up, his eyes icy.

"I know what you mean," his words were clipped and angry. "I will decide if she is involved, and if she is, what to do with her."

"Tread carefully, young master, that is all I advise," Myoga sweat-dropped. He mopped at his brow with a handkerchief as he left. Sesshomaru waited until he left then leaned his brow against his folded hands. If Rin was a part of the tricks Takeyoshi seemed to have been part of…. He knew what he would have to do to a stain against his family name. Sesshomaru's dark thoughts were interrupted by a feminine giggle and small hands danced against his shoulders.

Sesshomaru tried not to think of how he utterly relaxed whenever Rin's hands were on him. His shoulders went slack under her ministrations and he leaned his head back with a small groan.

"Rin," he said simply in greeting. Rin leaned close so that he felt the graze of her breast against his arm, and her lips traced his earlobe. Sesshomaru felt an icy shiver travel from his spine down to his rear. It was not unpleasant however.

"I missed you, Sessh," she confessed, her cheeks pink in a blush. "You didn't stay over last night."

"I had work, and I was too exhausted to…. Give you my full attentions," Sesshomaru's lips moved upwards into a smirk as he turned in his chair. His hand ran through his secretary's loose dark hair and cupped the nape of her neck. Rin let herself be pulled down for a kiss.

"Hmm…" Rin murmured gently in Sesshomaru's mouth. His tongue stroked against hers. Sesshomaru chuckled lowly in response and pulled Rin across his lap. They shared a long kiss, hands idly moving over each other. Sesshomaru's heart felt uneasy even as his body felt so good in her hands. This couldn't be wrong, SHE couldn't be wrong when this felt so right…

"You always know how to touch me, Sessh… I love being close to you like this," Rin said with as much complete honesty as Sesshomaru could tell. His heart lurched and thudded hard against his chest. Rin ran a hand over his heart and kissed his neck. Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair, his knees spread to accommodate the weight of Rin. His head tilted back and a strangled moan lazily made its way out of his throat as he stared at the ceiling. Rin's hands were inside his half unbuttoned shirt, caressing his muscular form with gentle caresses. Her ministrations were more sweet than arousing and it made Sesshomaru feel strange to be this close to someone without intending to finish with an orgasm.

"You know how to touch me, too… you treat me so well," Sesshomaru found himself saying. His words could have been merely polite, but his heart surged, adding warmth to them. Rin's fast flushed and she ducked her head under his chin to kiss the area of his chest over his heart.

"Your heart, it beats so fast. It makes you sound so strong," she said openly. Her fingers traced over his heated flesh and Sesshomaru turned her chin up to his face.

"It beats strong because of you," he confessed and felt a path open up that could lead to his very destruction. Sesshomaru ignored the warning and pulled Rin up into another long kiss. He wound up asleep with his face pressed against her breasts. Rin held him in her arms and ran her fingers through his long hair, singing softly.

Sesshomaru went to sleep dreaming of his mother, of Izayoi and of being inside Rin. And he had a nice nap in his office.

Rin's eyes were sad however and she held onto him with deep affection that, to an outsider, seemed genuine.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Inuyasha called Kagome as he left Wacdonald's, and talked to her quietly as he rode the bus to his office job downtown. She was doing well that day, and missed him, but she pleaded for a little more time apart. Inuyasha gave in and gave that to her, but he told her he missed her and would continue missing her until he was with her again.

"I know, Inuyasha… do you want to set a breakfast date for tomorrow?" she asked faintly. Inuyasha smiled softly.

"You know it. I can hardly get through the night," he confessed. Kagome sighed.

"Call me later?" she asked. Inuyasha confirmed and hung up as the bus stopped near Onikage offices.

By the time he came into the office, his best friend was staring at his computer screen and chanting a mantra to himself. Miroku's hands were clenched, a string of prayer beads between his tightly clasped fingers. Inuyasha set his backpack down at his small desk and booted up his computer.

"You know, it works much better on," Inuyasha spoke up loudly. He swung his dark ponytail over his shoulder and sat down. Kikyo walked down the other corridor of desks, talking to Sugimaru and Toshio. Inuyasha slouched in his chair.

"I'm praying," Miroku informed, his eyes still closed. He chanted lowly a few more minutes then wrapped up, opening his eyes, leaning back in his chair and turning on his computer. The screen glowed softly and booted up to the start up menu.

"Did you talk to Sango? I texted you," Inuyasha said. He put his worries over Kagome aside for the briefest of moments.

"I got it, Yash. And I'm going to see her after work. I'll head over to her apartment," Miroku said nervously. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Good luck. You're going to need it," he confessed. One couldn't tell if Sango would hold onto her anger, and take one of her family heirloom weapons to the priest's son, or if she would listen to him. Inuyasha fervently hoped for the latter.

"I know," Miroku muttered. "I just hope she'll let me in."

"And that Kirara doesn't go berserk," Inuyasha added. He was the only male that Kirara let into the apartment and around her mistress, strangely enough.

"Cat scratch fever," Miroku mumbled. He started typing, chewing on a pencil. He balanced it between his lips, then clapped his teeth around it. Inuyasha's ear longed to twitch at the sound as he sipped at a cup of water.

"You'll call me and tell me how it went?" Inuyasha asked as the evening wound to a close. Miroku nodded.

"Thanks for yelling at me earlier, Yash. I needed some words of wisdom," he smirked, but his eyes indicated his nervousness. Inuyasha waved.

"Go make it worth her while, Miroku. She's been waiting a long time for this," Inuyasha said. Miroku's chest puffed out and he nodded. With a final wave, the priest's son ran to the nearest subway station, his dragon's tail and jacket bannering in his wake. Inuyasha sighed and wished Kagome were with him that moment.

"Oh, Inuyasha-kun! I was wondering if you had a moment," Kikyo called. Inuyasha sweat-dropped and took his silent wish back.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sango sat on the carpet in her living room, her legs tucked under her. Kirara was in her lap, mewing softly as her mistress stroked her white fur with long gentle fingers. Sango had just finished talking to her little brother on the phone, boosting his confidence effectively.

"Just go out! Kohaku, you're a good guy, and girls will go for you! Just go out to the club with your friends, and have a good time," Sango urged. Kohaku laughed and hung up, leaving Sango with silence. She stroked Kirara's ears and her cat lifted her eyes to the tall woman, giving a soft mew.

"I know, Kirara. But he wouldn't come here. You hate him," Sango said idly. Kirara seemed to smirk and mewed again.

Just when Sango was ready to turn out her lamps and call the whole day a washed up mess, there was a knock at the door. The young woman arched an eyebrow and stood up, depositing Kirara onto the floor. The cat took no offense, taking the free moment to wash her paws until her mistress had opened the door.

"Miroku! What are you doing here?" Sango asked, bewildered. Her priest's son was rumpled from work at the Onikage offices, his dress shirt un-tucked and hanging loosely around his belt and hips. Kirara arched her back and hissed.

"Hi, Sango," Miroku said sheepishly. His bangs looked tousled, as if he had just swept his hand through it before knocking. Sango found the messy appearance touching.

"What is it? You could have called," she said, leaning on her arm across the doorway. Miroku sighed, and he truly looked sad.

"I didn't just want to do this over the phone, so I had to come see you… can I come in?" Miroku asked politely, his deep voice lowering powerfully. Sango felt his tone invoking powerful feelings within her as it was prone to do. You have to be strong, Sango…

"Yes, you can come in. Let me put Kirara in the bathroom," Sango said. Miroku stepped out of his shoes at the entryway, and watched the sway of Sango's hips as she picked up Kirara and disappeared into the other room. He had barely ten seconds to compose himself before she came back.

'Okay, you got me into this mess… now you have to help get me out of it,' Miroku thought, staring down at his lap.

"Miroku?" Sango asked and Miroku's heart lurched at the tone she used.

"Sango, I haven't done the right things with you. I certainly haven't said the right things to you either," Miroku began. He took Sango's hands in his and rubbed his thumbs over the back of them.

"Miroku, why are you…" she murmured. Miroku looked into her face and smiled nervously.

"What I meant last night was not that I didn't want you. You saw how much I wanted to spend the night," Miroku blushed. Sango leaned closer.

"Then why couldn't you? Is it me?" she asked shyly. Miroku kissed her hand.

"No…. no, never think that," he said. "In my past experiences, when I sleep with someone…. It's because I'm ready to move onto somebody else."

Sango flushed, with confusion and anger. "So you didn't sleep with me because…"

"I want to be with you. But I don't want it to mean that's the end of our relationship," Miroku said honestly. Sango looked at him, truly seeing him. She saw his soft earnest eyes, his lips parted as he spoke, his dark bangs settling against his face.

"It won't be, Miroku… it's a big step and I've wanted it with you," she said softly. Miroku kissed her gently, then with growing passion. Sango gasped when his lips parted from hers, her eyes half glazed.

"I've wanted you for years, Sango. I just wasn't secure enough to let you know," Miroku said. He enfolded Sango in his arms and pulled her tightly against him. Sango gasped when his hands found her breasts and roamed her aching body. She clung to him, fisting his shirt with her hands. Miroku stood and picked her up into his arms. Sango's fingers pressed hard into his shoulders as he walked to the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him.

End for now

The memory of throwing a guy into a locker is real, but it is not mine. My brother-in-law's sister was the fearless one, and made the guys fear her so much that when my brother-in-law attended her high school, he was never beat on.

Miroku's line was mostly taken from The Matrix. The first one before it went to crap. This inu finished this up listening to "Feel Good Inc" by Gorillaz. That music video kicked ass.

Most sincerely yours, penpaninu Sessh 4/12/06


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for all the comments and support.

This chapter is dedicated to Inugrrrl for her kickass-ness and kind emails. More power to you!

To Inuskye, and hoping she likes a modern-set a/u story. And here you were surprised. Like and Inuyasha 2Dk, we made it past a difficult time. Hope you enjoy.

Dozen and one Stars, your review made my day. Thanks for the kind comments.

Inugoddess715, thanks for keeping up! I'm thrilled you liked it.

Cherry Dragon Heart, more coming now! Enjoy.

Demonpriestess07, updating now! Hahah here you go.

Shiro Ryuu, hahah another who knows the wondrous melody Feel Good Inc! Hoep you enjoy this. And I had to make Yash a good guy here! He has plenty of room to stay a jackass in the original series.

Taebaby7 (hands you a Kleenex) Enjoy the new chapter.

Ryoko Ao Midori! You made it! Glad you found my new name here. Did you catch the end of Inutaisho Legacy?

To MM:

Leila-chan! I'm glad to see you here again. I'm pleased at your comments!

Ginacat, glad you liked it! I wouldn't do that to you :P

The Lady of the Night, thank you for your kind review. Thanks for having faith in me.

Kiwichan, well about Rin we'll have to wait and see. Its all about pacing!

Darksaintofchaos, well I figured I couldn't do that to Kagome, and hell we've all done the Wacdonalds thing turned upside down! Had to put Yasha there (grin)

SykoNeko! Thanks for your kind ims and the emails.

Disclaimer: Penpaninu does not claim to own Inuyasha nor is getting paid to write this. Does claim to be inu however.

"Impoverished Heir" chapter nine

New Pieces come into play

Miroku lay awake, watching Sango's bare soft skin with sleepy glazed eyes. He had indeed spent the night, and they had used their time well. They had gotten acquainted together in the most intimate of ways and Miroku felt like the luckiest monk in the world. That Sango was so close, naked and pressed into his side made him feel protective urges he had never gotten with another girl. He didn't want to leave, he didn't want to bolt, he wanted to stay and cherish this moment; for as long as he could.

It had all started so nicely. Miroku deposited Sango on the bed and made to undress her with practiced ease. Sango wasn't having any of his domination, and merely made him pay complete attention to her. She knelt on the bed, cupped his face and kissed him. That alone got Miroku's attention, making his heartthrob from the tenderness of the gesture. His arms wrapped around her slim waist and held her close. Things didn't stay tender in the process of their first joining. They had a quick explosive reciprocation and after lying gasping against each other, began to whisper and giggle before Sango separated to get up and let a mewing Kirara out of the restroom to roam the living room.

Sango had come back and round two began right away. Sleep had followed, each wrapped close in each other's arms, with a deep feeling of triumph between them. And Miroku had dreamed, then woke early to watch the woman he loved sleep.

Miroku pressed his lips to Sango's upturned throat and kissed softly. He deepened the kiss and pressed careful teeth against her neck when Sango moaned, and slowly woke.

"Hey there," Sango smiled widely, her eyes barely slit open. Miroku kissed her breast, his hand skimming down her belly.

"Hey there yourself. Is my huntress well?" Miroku rumbled. His hand stole between Sango's widening thighs and stroked her gently. Sango sighed and moved closer to her lover with open arms and legs. Miroku stimulated her before she tugged on his hips and buttocks, urging him to lie against her. They lay against each other, kissing deeply. Their morning passion held notes of gentleness even as their hands moved hard against each other.

"If we could stay like this forever…. Then yes…." Sango sighed, blushing at what she felt against her. All too soon Miroku was hard to begin their morning routine with another round and he leaned down on his elbows to cup and kiss her breasts while brushing against her damp opening. She opened like a flower beneath his stiffness.

"Oh… Sango…. I would love to stay like this forever…" he mumbled. Sango nipped his shoulder hard and cried out when he jabbed into her, stretching her full.

"Miroku…. Yes… ah…." Sango's vocabulary went singular as she rode the tide of their passion. She loved watching Miroku above her. He bit his lip in the most adorable way when he was close to orgasm.

Soon, they lay limply against each other. Only Sango's feet skimmed the back of his calves, her hands loosely roaming the expanse of his muscular back. Miroku rather liked the feelings of nurture she was giving him. He felt loved and safe. And he didn't intend to give it back.

"You okay?" Miroku asked softly, his lips barely mumbling the words. Sango keened with pleasure and held onto him, yawning.

"More than… you know we're going to have to keep sleeping together like this," she said idly. Miroku smirked against her shoulder.

"I like the way you think, Sango," Miroku laughed. Sango glanced at her alarm clock and yawned. They still had an hour before she had to get up to get ready for work. And she didn't intend to move from the bed until she had to.

From Miroku's soft lazy grin, she knew he had the same thought.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kagome stared nervously at the door to Jerry's Deli. She had been waiting for Inuyasha only five minutes, and already she was fit to be tied. She hadn't seen him in over a day, and even though the memory of Kouga tying her down and climbing on top of her made her shiver, she wanted to feel safe again. Inuyasha's hands would help her feel this way.

She checked her watch, her cell phone, then the door and smiled hopefully when the tall slim form of her boyfriend walked in, his long hair tied back loosely against his WacDonald's shirt. Kagome waved and Inuyasha's dark eyes took her in from forehead to waist.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked softly. He sat next to her in the booth and wrapped his arms around her. Kagome turned in his arms and buried her face in his shoulder. Inuyasha's eyes softened when he heard her sniffle against him.

"A little…. I just missed you so much!" Kagome exclaimed. Inuyasha rubbed her back softly and kissed her brow.

"As long as you're okay, Kagome. That's all that matters to me," Inuyasha murmured. He kissed her cheek as Kagome wiped her eyes.

"Ya'll ready to order now?" the waitress asked, coming up with her notepad. Inuyasha held onto Kagome's hand as she ordered her breakfast, and he added on. Once alone, he held onto her hands and gently ran his thumbs over the backs of them.

"What has Ookami senior done about your work environment?" Inuyasha asked gently. Kagome told him how he had called her yesterday and arranged for him to work under another senior partner of the branch, a middle-aged man named Suzuki Koichi.

Inuyasha smiled softly, unwilling to relinquish hold of his girlfriend even when plates of eggs and hotcakes made it to their table.

"That's great, Kagome. Is he a good man?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded.

"He is. He's gentle and stern, but a fair boss," Kagome said. "I met him briefly yesterday when Ookami-san came to visit me at home."

"Careful about all these other men coming to your house when I'm not, I'll get jealous," Inuyasha teased lightly. Kagome ducked her head against his shoulder.

"You know you're the only one I let touch me. You're the only one for me," she confessed. Inuyasha's heart thudded gladly and he kissed her brow.

"Can I spend the night tonight and watch over you?" he asked. Kagome blushed but she nodded. She wasn't sure how far she would let things get this night, but Inuyasha wasn't a brute. He would understand.

"You can…. I'll miss you while you're at work," she said softly. Inuyasha held her hand with his right, and shoveled eggs into his mouth with the left.

"Hey, when I'm swimming in grease, I'll think about how I'd rather be in your arms," Inuyasha winked. Kagome blushed but clutched his hand.

Things were going well.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Akiyama Rin sighed and smoothed her short skirt out. She knocked on an office door and was admitted in. Her father's office space was gloomy and dimly lit as it always was. Rin's eyes dilated and tied to adjust to the grim atmosphere. A tall shadowed figure sat behind the large desk. Long dark hair cascaded over his shoulders and his long fingers tapped at the desk's top. Rin stood at attention and knew his eyes were turned towards her.

"I've come as asked, Father," Rin said softly. The figure chuckled. The long elegant fingers traced the desk's top sensually.

"How good to see you, my darling child. I pray your extra activities aren't keeping you from your duties?" The deep voice was oily smooth and impossible to dislike. Rin found she didn't like the intent behind her father's voice sometimes, like now. Her brows narrowed and she clasped her hands before her. She took a barely audible but deep inhale, then exhaled loosely. Her breasts moved upward with the movement.

"I know what you want me to do, and I'm doing it." 'I'm doing it, but it doesn't mean I have to like it.' Rin wanted to weep of how close she was getting close to this elusive and mysterious but gentle man that she had to do this to. She didn't want to keep doing this, even for Father's sake.

"Then I trust you have something for your old father to look at?" The voice would have matched a leering grin, Rin was sure. But it was too dark to know for certain.

"Yes, Father… Sesshomaru-san has spoken to other brokers and business partners of his late fathers…" Rin reported, laying a few slim folders open on the desk. She knew it wasn't much, but it was as meager an effort she could pretend to make to appease her father's will. She hated to think what Sesshomaru would do if he knew. She bit her lip and awaited paternal scrutiny.

"Hmm… very well, Rin. But I trust you can bring me more at a later time? Provided you're not too distracted by the heir's rugged good looks," The man laughed. Rin looked down at her feet.

"Yes, Father…." 'For now, I'll do it your way.'

"You are dismissed. You've done well, my daughter. Continue on as you were."

Rin turned and rushed out as slowly as she could make herself appear leisurely. She disappeared out of the office and shut the door firmly.

A low chuckle made its way from the corner of the dim office.

"Your daughter sure has a nice streak a mile wide," a feminine voice laughed throatily. Onigumo Naraku leaned back in his chair and smiled.

"She is loyal, however, and she always does what I want. How many people can you say would do the same?" Naraku steepled his fingers together as a curvy woman made her way towards him. Kaze Kagura was as sly as he was, but sometimes Naraku felt she overstepped her boundaries. Sometimes one had to keep a short leash on their servants, after all.

"Well, she's sweet and nice and all of that good stuff… but sometimes a woman has to be… hack!" Kagura's eyes bulged as Naraku grabbed her throat with one hand and slammed her onto his desk. He rather liked how her round breasts heaved as she struggled for breath.

"A woman has to be what, Kagura? Back-stabbing, treacherous, as you sometimes are?" Naraku smiled and laughed as his intern clawed at his hand. Her legs whipped off the desk, granting her leverage, but Naraku stood and pinned her down with one knee.

"That's not what I… Naraku-san!" Kagura cried out. She fought against him, then sank below his attentions as his long fingers opened her clothing with ready ease.

"I've heard it all before. And you love what you do, Kagura," Naraku purred. Kagura gasped. Her fingernails clutched his back.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Myoga stood talking to some of the younger partners when he caught sight of Rin. Apparently she had come back from a lunch break not spent with Sesshomaru, and was headed now for his office. The old man raised a bushy white eyebrow, contemplating if the trace of taint extended to the very pure and lovely young woman.

'One can only hope Sesshomaru-san hasn't given her his heart. It could be very ugly if she's indeed connected to Takeyoshi. One suspects Takeyoshi had a hand in with Onigumo Naraku when the Enterprises fell….'

"Myoga-san, shall we continue on in the conference room?" One of the earnest men asked. Myoga turned and smiled, the edges of his eyes crinkling with the movement.

"We shall. Now about our line of product…. I find if you finish up those reports, we'll be in excellent condition…." Myoga began. He clasped his hands behind his back and wished his best friend's son the discretion and intuition to smell out bad influences for their company.

Rin sidled into the Takahashi office and smiled when she saw Sesshomaru hard at work behind his desk. He squinted at the papers before him and Rin found the way his dark eyes crinkled was very cute. She sighed, set down her briefcase, and laid a hand on his broad shoulder. Sesshomaru's shoulder tensed beneath her, but he looked up. He looked very reserved, but his eyes were warming to her.

Rin was too distraught over her impromptu meeting with her father to note anything out of place and kissed his brow tenderly.

"I missed you," she said honestly and Sesshomaru's lips quirked into a small smile.

"I did as well, Rin. Ahhh, all this work. I can see why Father needed Izayoi-san, he'd have gone insane," Sesshomaru confessed. It troubled the deepest areas of his mind how readily open he was becoming with his girlfriend, but he pushed Myoga's words aside.

"Izayoi? Who was she?" Rin asked curiously, in a soft voice. Sesshomaru took her hands in his.

"She was my stepmother, and my…. My little brother's mother," he said. His heart was pained today. Rin cupped his cheek and smoothed her palm against his face.

"You miss her, do you?" she asked gently and Sesshomaru nodded.

Rin just couldn't be involved with a possible connection between Takeyoshi and Onigumo. It wasn't possible. Sesshomaru stood and tugged Rin close to him and his heart stood still at the sweetness of it all. Rin laid her head against his shoulder and tucked her arms around his slim waist, her hands rubbing the small of his back. Just when did she know how to treat a man so well? Sesshomaru found he could almost come undone, completely, in her attentions and in her hands. It wasn't a bad thing, but when this business of investigating betrayal was going on well….. one had to keep all of his senses about him.

When Rin's jasmine perfume tended to fill his nostrils and take his attention completely to sensual red lips and bright eyes, it could be a problem. If she was involved, it could be a very big one.

"Yes…. Like I miss you during these meetings. I swear all of us are getting bloodthirsty," Sesshomaru tried to smile but his heart wasn't into it. Rin held him in her arms and soothed his troubled soul, feeling he was out of sorts today. Sesshomaru ached everywhere suddenly and the need to lose himself in her flared up then.

"Sesshomaru… hmm… during the day?" she asked, her face lit in a loving smile, her cheeks flushed. Sesshomaru gaped down at her and nodded. He found a button on his desk and clicked it. An audible click of locks sounded at the double doors of his office and he took Rin into his arms. Rin held onto him, sighing as his hands roamed over her, finding ways to enter and open her clothing to him. Her head tilted back as Sesshomaru bent to suckle her nipples, his hands holding her up against him.

When her small hands worked on his belt buckle, Sesshomaru's gaze started to go white. He leaned his secretary down onto the plush carpet and mounted her. Her fingers caressed the head of his turgid member, and stroked him. Sesshomaru dug around in his pants pocket, tugged out a condom and worked it on. Rin laid spread beneath him, her breasts heaving as she watched him. Her legs were wound around him, the smooth skin of her thighs caressing bare areas of his hips as he pushed his pants low to get to her. Sesshomaru leaned low on his elbows and kissed her hotly, his sureness of his actions showing as he took his time entering her. Rin watched him with wide joyful eyes.

No, this couldn't be faked. Her pleasure at having him inside could not just be an act. Sesshomaru angled his hips, driving into her deeper and slower, making Rin's hips come off the carpet. She keened highly, her head tilting back. Sesshomaru suckled the pulse point in her open throat, panting softly. When he slammed into his end, his vision disappeared with the ecstasy of release.

Rin's soft hands moving over his back and chest brought him back. Sesshomaru leaned on one elbow, and hung his head over her shoulder. Rin leaned up to catch him in a soft kiss.

"Hmmm…." She murmured. Sesshomaru was inclined to agree. When he made to get off of her, Rin held him against her.

"Please stay inside a moment, you feel good there," Rin said simply. And that was dangerous as well. It itched his knees to have them digging into the carpet, but Rin's thighs were smooth around his bare hips, and her breasts pressed against his chest. Sesshomaru leaned on one elbow and cupped the back of her neck, kissing her. It was a good thing he had those security cameras taken out of his office.

End for now

Sesshomaru apparently has the Scrooge McDuck gadgetry around his office. Heheh…

Like it? Hate it? Send a review!

Most sincerely penpaninu 4/19/06


	10. Chapter 10

Many thanks to those who have commented and reviewed, it all means a lot to me.

Inugrrrl for her continual comments and funny emails. She's the best!

Inuskye cause I can give her top credit for fueling my inspiration. You know yer all that, inu, and you force this bard to write as well as this inu can.

The honored place for reviewers:

MM:

Darksaintofchaos! I hope this answered some of your curiosity. Right now Sessh has a dilemma with a girl that is true, but on the wrong side.

Sykoneko! I missed you from AFF! Glad to see you here.

Inuyashas dollbaby, hehe you know who you are! Thanks for the loads of support! Best wishes to you as always.

The Lady of the Night (sings) how you doing!

Ginacat, good to see you again

Kiwichan! I hope you enjoy the Sessh and Rin plot , as its taking up my full concentration right now. I enjoy writing Rumiko's characters as a bit more mature, so Myoga finally gets to grow up, ancient ass thing that he is LOL

Leilachan, will Koga stay good? Uh oh, must remember that LOL. And we all wish we had Scrooge McDuck stuff! He had Gyro Gearloose working for him, he had all the inventions around! Hehehe.

Demoncatkuroro, hope this is soon enough for you! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: penpaninu does not claim to own Inuyasha, nor is getting paid to write this. Does claim to be inu however.

"Impoverished Heir" chapter ten

Finding the Taint

Sesshomaru watched his girlfriend from the doorway of his bedroom. Myoga had warned him full out not to bring Akiyama Rin to his apartment again, for she could have an easy inside if she were the questioned mole. But Sesshomaru wanted her near him, and he admitted to himself…. Quietly inside his troubled mind… that he wanted to test the woman he was falling for.

Rin was seated on his bed, her legs tucked beneath her elegantly as she combed her long dark hair while humming gently. She wore a white summer dress and she was barefoot, her voice softly humming a gentle melody. The sight was quite picturesque and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, watching her unobserved. Was this an act? Did she have something to hide? He would have to find out where she was going twice a week for lunch when it wasn't with him….

"Oh! I didn't see you there, Sessh," Rin looked up and smiled. She swung her hair over her shoulder and held her arms out. Sesshomaru made himself smile, and he was troubled how he truly was at ease when she turned that smile on him. Sesshomaru strode into the room and knelt on the bed, taking Rin into his arms. What was he, some kind of jealous debutante who couldn't handle his girl going out when it wasn't with him? Sesshomaru never knew himself to be so anxious, but when it came to Rin…. Sesshomaru's heart thumped gladly when she laid her head on his shoulder, massaging his back. Well when it came to Rin, he didn't want her to be what Myoga suspected her to be.

"I didn't mean to startle you, Rin," Sesshomaru murmured. He kissed her hair and held her close. Rin tugged on his shoulders and pulled him onto the mattress. Sesshomaru pet her hair, smiling as Rin lay on top of him. Rin's eyes closed slowly as she and Sesshomaru lay there, talking quietly. Sesshomaru watched his girl sleep in his arms and he pressed his lips to the top of her head, closing his eyes as a surge of grief took hold of him. Please…. Father…. Please don't take this one away from me…

'Mama! Where are you going?' Sesshomaru saw the back of his mother, much taller than himself, walk out the door and leave him.

'Sessh, your father and I are going to have a baby. You're going to be a big brother,' Izayoi's kind face lowered to his and smiled. In each memory Sesshomaru felt his heart twist and turn, hurting him as the other women in his life hurt him in their own way; his mother for leaving him and his father; Izayoi, for bringing his half brother into the world, taking his father's affections from him.

'Mama! Mother Izayoi. Please don't leave me…' Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. His arms tightened around Rin as tears wet the edges of his eyes. And he held onto the girl he loved with a semblance of strength; just enough to squeeze her tight. Not enough to wake her up. Sesshomaru leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Twin tears leaked from the corner of the closed lids and down his neck.

>>>>>>>>

Inuyasha woke, and looked around. He was startled to find himself on the sofa, momentarily disoriented, then swung his legs off the edge. He lifted his thin arms and stretched, getting the kinks out of his back. The clock in Kagome's living room read three am and he quietly walked to the restroom. Kicking up the toilet lid with his bare foot, Inuyasha made use of the facilities. Tucking himself away, he washed his hands and quietly padded out to the hallway. Inuyasha's sleep-fuzzy mind made sure to check everything was in order. He quietly slipped into the bedroom and watched his girlfriend sleep. She had asked him to sleep apart tonight and Inuyasha had given that to her. They had had an all right evening otherwise, and Inuyasha stood quietly, his eyes gleaming. His brain yawned and he lifted the edge of the covers. Kagome curled on her side, her knees against her chest. Inuyasha slipped in behind her and pulled her back against his chest. Once his head was nestled against her hair, and his arms were around her waist, did he fall completely asleep again.

The next morning, Inuyasha felt his arms shift. Kagome woke suddenly, feeling someone pressed close to her. She momentarily panicked before Inuyasha's somewhat musky scent was identified. She turned carefully on her side to face him. Her sleep-filled eyes softened as she watched her lover's parted lips and soft breathing patterns. Inuyasha's hair was over his shoulder, his long bangs resting against his long lashes. Kagome focused on his open mouth and pressed a soft kiss against them gently. Inuyasha woke and started.

"Muh? Kagome…" he muttered, his throat scratchy from sleep. Kagome burrowed against his front, her arm and leg slung over him. She buried her face against his chest and sighed. Inuyasha squeezed her gently and pet her hair as he slowly woke up.

"Did you come in here in the middle of the night?" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha grunted and nuzzled his chin against her brow.

"Uhm hmm. I wanted to be near you," he said simply. Kagome smiled and picked up his hand. Inuyasha watched, his vision becoming clearer as she sucked a fingertip into her mouth. His groin reacted, swelling to the gentle suction and the warmth of her mouth against his finger, as his mind easily replaced it to something below the elastic waistline of his boxers.

"Kagome, stop that," Inuyasha groaned. Kagome twined her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

"I just want to be close to you," Kagome whispered. Inuyasha smiled against her shoulder. Their lips met in a soft kiss. Kagome's fingers tugged at his tank top, and traveled down his side to push at his boxers. The waistband snagged on the jut of his hipbone, and his arousal. Inuyasha sat up to maneuver better and focused on Kagome's nightgown. All too soon it was dropped to the floor beside his clothing. When Inuyasha began to breathe quickly, his cock hardening against her, Kagome leaned on her elbows and blushed. She looked down, and shook her head.

"No, Inuyasha… not yet…." She whispered, looking away so she wouldn't have to see the disappointment on his face. Inuyasha stared down, his fingers stopping their task of tugging her panties low. He sighed slowly, his muscles rigid with pent up frustration. He exhaled slowly, following a breathing pattern his father had taught him, and expelled the strength behind his actions. Then he sank down to lean against his half-naked girlfriend. Kagome's arms went round his back, holding him close. Inuyasha cradled her head with his arm and kissed her softly, calming down.

"It's okay… just let me be close to you," he whispered. Their naked flesh pressed close together. Inuyasha's half-erect penis pushed into her thigh and Inuyasha angled his hip so he wouldn't jab it into her. The silk of Kagome's undergarments felt good against the heated texture of his partially standing flesh. Her breasts pressed against his bare chest. Inuyasha buried his head down to nuzzle them gently. His touches assured Kagome he would not push her, that he was touching her to show his affection. Kagome's hands clutched the back of his head. Inuyasha panted softly and raised his head, raw passion reflected in his eyes. Kagome touched his cheek and kissed him deeply. It was a kiss of slow awakening love. Their lust could wait for Kagome to be ready with all that had happened. She knew Inuyasha would never hurt her, but she needed his assurances.

Inuyasha wrapped her tightly against him, and gave her what she needed. His heart thudded powerfully between them. Kagome felt it and looked up into his eyes, wonder in her gaze. Inuyasha watched her with half-lidded eyes and kissed her slowly. His fingers lazily ran through her tangled hair. They stayed that way for two more hours.

>>>>>>>>>>

Sesshomaru slammed the door open and stalked in. Myoga tagged along at his heels. Takeyoshi jumped, and scattered folders across his wide desk as Sesshomaru stalked forward without preamble. Papers scattered all over the floor. Sesshomaru's fine leather shoes crunched against the scattered memos.

"S-Sesshomaru-san! I wasn't expecting you!" Takeyoshi smoothed his appearance as quick as turning on a light, but Sesshomaru was done with contemplating with Myoga. His father's best ally shut the door and leaned against it, watching.

"That is fine, Takeyoshi-san, I thought I'd just let myself in. How long has it been since we've had a real talk?" Sesshomaru demurred, his voice a pleasant purr. Takeyoshi grinned, his face pale.

"Is this about the stock brokers? I was just getting to them, Sesshomaru-san… now if you'll…."

Sesshomaru smacked the folders out of the man's hand and leaned forward, his dark bangs hanging into his eyes. "I've had enough of your excuses. We know you were in league with Onigumo Naraku."

Anyone would have tried to falter, and lie their way around the fact, but sometimes when confronted with something both parties know is the truth, the one accused will give it away in non subtle ways. Takeyoshi flushed, went pale, and flushed again, the whole time speaking his lies. And Sesshomaru knew he was correct in his accusations.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Sesshomaru-san, know who you're talking to! I was with your father since year one! Why would I side with anyone else and do him in?" Takeyoshi tried to go for the guilt trip and Sesshomaru's vision began to go red. He backhanded his father's old friend across the face and hauled him across the desk by his collar. Takeyoshi sputtered and squawked as his long legs dragged across the desk's top and he was dumped unceremoniously onto the carpet.

"I don't care what you have to say about it, Takeyoshi-san. Now, if you'll come with us, we have much to talk about," Sesshomaru leered. Takeyoshi kowtowed at his feet, scared out of his wits as he swore he saw the heir's eyes gleam with an unholy light. Myoga led the way as Sesshomaru marched at Takeyoshi's heels and they went to Sesshomaru's private conference room. The door slammed shut and clicked as Myoga locked them.

>>>>>>>>>>

Myoga opened the double doors, watching the security guards carry Takeyoshi out. The elderly businessman sported several bruises across his face, his hands twitching with fear. Myoga's lips quirked into a smile as he closed the doors. He turned to view his best friend's son. Sesshomaru sat behind his large desk, his head propped up on one hand, showing his exhaustion. Myoga felt a spark of admiration for the kid. He had turned into quite the cutthroat businessman, and he knew how to cut problems off. Sesshomaru, he now knew, could take care of business. The bent man cleared his throat and searched in his breast pocket for his pipe. Sesshomaru looked up, his nose working hard.

"Must you smoke that in here, Myoga-san? My head is killing me," Sesshomaru growled. Myoga paused and regarded his boss with a wary smile, then tucked the pipe away.

"Takeyoshi has confirmed this one's suspicions. He was the link to Onigumo when your illustrious late father was diagnosed with illness," Myoga said eloquently.

Sesshomaru tried not to groan, even though he knew he didn't have to keep up appearances around his father's oldest friend. "You've done well, Myoga-san. What about Takeyoshi's contacts? Are there any links from him in our establishment?"

Myoga stroked his whiskers and paused. "One would think there could be. I already have our loyal allies looking into it."

"You make this sound as if it were an ancient war," Sesshomaru finally made himself attempt a smile. Myoga winked and tapped a finger against the side of his slanted nose.

"You may be more right than you know, young master."

"Hmph," Sesshomaru grumbled. If he was a smoker, he'd be lighting a big one right about now. His nerves were about shot. Myoga's usual cryptic remarks weren't helping.

"We must keep in mind, Sesshomaru-san, that your new secretary was recommended by Takeyoshi," Myoga continued. His voice cracked as sharp as a whip. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and looked up.

"I will question her and discover the truth. I will do this, Myoga-san, don't bother with her," Sesshomaru growled. If it was true, he wanted to handle his girlfriend over his business partners. He had to discover if she was lying to him.

Myoga bowed and let himself out. Rin bumped into his chest.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Myoga-san! I was just on my way to see Takahashi-san," Rin smiled up at him. Myoga's old heart pounded painfully as he returned the cheerful woman's smile and made to doff an imaginary hat.

"He's in there as per usual, Rin-kun. He has a bit of a…. headache," Myoga offered. Rin nodded and pushed her way in. Myoga's sharp ears caught the sound of her startled gasp at the state Sesshomaru was in. Myoga went on his way. He would have to sanction taking Takeyoshi to a safe house to continue the interrogation of their old comrade. When allies turned bad, it was a tragic event. But taint had to be scoured away.

"Sessh," Rin said softly, her heart thumping hard when he raised his head. His eyes looked hard and unyielding. They slightly warmed as she made her way closer, but ever so slightly. Sesshomaru looked dark and distant, a fearful being to provoke. Rin stopped, faltering when he did not even greet her.

"Sessh? What's wrong?" she asked timidly, feeling like a mouse before a predator. Sesshomaru shook his head and closed his programs on the computer monitor.

"Nothing that can't be handled," he said, and he meant it. Rin made her way forward and smoothed her hair from her face. Sesshomaru looked her up and down. His secretary wore her usual blouse and knee-length skirt and pumps, her long hair tied back into a simple bun. It was the simplicity that made her stand out, surprisingly. She didn't have to try too hard to look ravishing and Sesshomaru wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and against his heart.

"Is there anything you need me to do?" Rin asked, her eyes lighting up with hope. Sesshomaru wanted to believe she meant it, that she wasn't acting. His groin surged, wanting to engage in extra activities and he leaned his chair back. Rin made to embrace him but he held her at arm's length.

"Wait, Rin," he intoned. Rin looked so hurt, he almost felt bad. But he had to be hard and resolute, he had to see this through.

"Is it me?" she asked softly. Sesshomaru felt a moment's weakness and gathered her finally into his arms. He pulled her down to cuddle on his lap and ran his large hand over her hair.

"No. It's never you…" It could be if you're doing what we suspect you to be, Sesshomaru's mind thought darkly, but his hands soothed her trembling form. Rin traced her fingers across his face and kissed him softly. Sesshomaru's mouth stayed slack, holding still while Rin caressed his lips with hers gently. Finally he kissed back, his long fingers loosening her bun and sliding through her hair as it fell against her back.

He would have to question her. And the idea of her betraying his love made him sick.

'Please, gods, give me this last moment,' Sesshomaru prayed. Rin held him with gentle hands, sensing his need for affection. They stay twined on his large leather chair.

>>>>>>>>

"There they are!" Sango pointed. Miroku had his arm around his waist, and his face in her neck, and barely nodded. The couple made their way to the table Inuyasha and Kagome waved from. It was only a Tuesday night, but Fantasy Past was packed, and the dance floor was full of swaying bodies, dancing together or apart, generally just enjoying the loud music. Sango blushed as Miroku caressed her belly, then let her go with a pat, allowing her freedom to slide into the booth across from the Takahashi and the intern.

"How are you, girl?" Sango exclaimed, patting Kagome's hand across the table. The women laughed together while Inuyasha gave Miroku an askewed look. Then he laughed and watched Kagome loosen up with the presence of their friends. She was feeling more at ease, and that's what he wanted.

"Doing fine! I go back to work in two days," Kagome smiled shyly. Miroku patted her hand across the table and squeezed. Kagome stared down at his large right hand, bare to the touch and smiled into her friend's dark eyes.

"You just take it easy, Kagome. We're here for you," Miroku said seriously. Sango smiled as Kagome looked down, abashed but smiling.

"Her boss is the best, and he'll watch out for her," Inuyasha drawled. Kagome squeezed Miroku's fingers and grinned.

"If not, I have Inuyasha to back me up," Kagome blushed prettily. Inuyasha rubbed her neck affectionately under the table and watched her softly. Sango would have been jealous if Miroku hadn't decided he really wanted her, watching her old friend with a fond gaze. He was happy with this woman. Kagome-chan was the real deal.

"And me! You know I'll kick any man's ass," Sango spoke up proudly. She and Kagome shared a giggle together, linking pinky fingers across the table.

"Even mine?" Miroku asked. Sango blushed and gave him a sly look.

"If you'll fall right where I want you to…." She warned in a teasing voice. Miroku laughed then stifled a moan as her fingers rubbed against his crotch under the table.

"Er… that is…. Hey, how bout a round of drinks?" Miroku flushed, digging through his wallet. Sango smiled and palmed his goods, then let him go.

The friends talked and enjoyed their time together under the pulsing lights of their favorite club. Inuyasha felt his heart rest at ease at each smile and at each laughing word of his girlfriends. It wasn't about the sex, it was about being close to her, and loving her. He hadn't told her yet, but his every action spoke it. Inuyasha was content to let things unravel at their gentle pace, but he wanted to tell her soon. Maybe this very night. Kagome seemed to sense his thoughts and squeezed his hand. Inuyasha's heart thudded almost painfully. Maybe, just maybe, she loved him too….

Inuyasha felt his chest seize, a sharp pain wracking his heart. The organ worked fitfully, trying to get through the bad moment. Kagome watched him with concern as Inuyasha squeezed his fist against his chest, breathing shallowly. He grinned and answered her, sipping hard at his beer as his heart pumped evenly. But his mind was pensive. What was that just now? Was something happening to his family? Was Sesshomaru in pain? Inuyasha's old feelings of trust for his aniki surfaced, then he remembered the horrible night of screaming and fighting and his heart faltered and went still.

'Keh. If something's wrong with that bastard, he can handle it just fine," Inuyasha thought. He still felt strangely ill at his own thoughts.

Across town, Sesshomaru encountered Rin in his office and sat her down.

"You've been acting strange all day, Sesshomaru," Rin said softly. Her breast was heavy, longing to know why her lover was being so distant today. He had embraced her, but there was still something obviously on his mind. She had tried to soothe him all day, but he was gone in his mind, working out his problem himself. It troubled Rin. She had made a decision about her father's wants, and she was nervous as it was.

Sesshomaru shook his head and folded his hands together. "There is something we need to talk about, Rin." His voice was pitched low, not intimate, and sans passion. Rin tried not to fidget under his intense scrutiny.

"What about, Sessh?" she tried to smile. Sesshomaru watched her almost sadly.

"Takeyoshi, your recommendation into this company, has been found guilty of correspondences with Onigumo Naraku. Imagine my surprise he helped topple my father's business," Sesshomaru said dryly. If Rin would let herself move, she'd be inching her way right up the fine leather chair. He waited.

"I'm… I'm so sorry…. I had no idea, Sessh…."

"That's not all. As he was your sponsor, I must extend that interrogation to you, to be sure. Have you anything to confess, Rin?" Sesshomaru's eyes went cold and dead and Rin felt her heart die within her.

No matter how she answered, truthfully, or to save her skin, she would lose him.

End for now

Like it? Hate it? Write a review! This inu reads them all, and tries very much to remember to answer them all. Must confess to being a very absent-minded inu once home from work and trying to distress-ify.

Much hugs and inu luv to all of you

Most sincerely yours, penpaninu 4/27/06


	11. Chapter 11

Hey all again. Parts of this chapter may be dark. Blame Umetsu-san and his OVA "Kite". It put me in a somber mood. For all who wondered what would happen on the Rin angle, this one's for you.

Inuskye, for supplying much inspiration, and prodding me to write on a regular basis.

Inugrrrl for her kick ass ness. Love you girl!

The Honored Place for Ryuu, I love your insanely long comments. Thanks again for making my day as per usual (grin).

Demon King 101, I'm glad you're enjoying it! Tell me what you think with this one.

Inugoddess715, your review really pushed me to post as soon as humanely possible. Hope you enjoy.

IRiver, suspense much? Read on!

Sesshomarugal, for the comment. Thanks for the error point out I hope you won't worry too much and try to enjoy this one. Rest assured I don't leave characters hanging. Try to keep things realistic as I may…

Kiwichan, it's a blessing to have you here! I hope to hear from you once again.

Inuyasha dollbaby, you know who YOU ARE! YEAH BABY! You better email me or else.

Frani1375, hope you enjoy!

The Lady of the Night, you're a doll to talk to, always.

CHANDA! One of the AFFers! So good to see you again. Hope you're liking this train wreck at least a little!

To everyone else, thank you. You're all in my thoughts, my skewed, skewed absentminded thoughts….

Disclaimer: Penpaninu does not claim to own Inuyasha nor is getting paid to write this. Does claim to be inu however.

"Impoverished Heir" chapter eleven

The Taint spreads

"Confess?" Rin asked nervously. Sesshomaru sat waiting, his eyes hooded and regarding her with not one ounce of the emotion she had seen in his bed and in his arms before. She felt her chest constrict, her heart struggling to move without his affection. She swallowed deeply. Her hands clenched together on her knees.

"I'm waiting," Sesshomaru growled. Anger coursed throughout him as he watched his secretary try not to have a breakdown in front of him. It only served to piss him off further.

"I do have something to confess. I have been looking into your… meetings and…. Everything for my father," Rin lowered her eyes, unable to look at the man she so dearly respected and cared for. Sesshomaru was as unmoving as stone.

"Your father?" he prompted. He felt cold snakes of dread worm through his insides, turning him as unfeeling as he looked.

"Onigumo Naraku," she confessed and Sesshomaru did not feel anything. He knew there was a very long span of time between the name of his fathers most hated foe leaving the lips of his pretty secretary, but he did not notice anything but the short angry exhales leaving his lungs. The lips he had kissed so often and readily dared say that…

"You gave your family name as Akiyama," Sesshomaru growled lowly. Rin gasped and looked up, fearful.

"I had to. But that is truth! My name was Akiyama before I was adopted. I promise you, Sessh, that is the truth," she pleaded. Something snapped in Sesshomaru's heart.

"Don't address me so familiarly," Sesshomaru demurred. Rin bit her lip, her eyes wide with pain as she was reprimanded. "So you're his adoptive daughter. You were STILL IN LEAGUE WITH HIM."

"I… I had to! He took me in, taught me what I know, and you were…. It was…." Rin was in agony, trying to explain. The look on Sesshomaru's face said he didn't believe that getting close wasn't part of an elaborate plan. Which it had been.

"Do you bed every man you're assigned to, or was I special?" Sesshomaru spat out. Rin stood, her hands pressed against her breast.

"No! No, you WERE special, Sessh, you have to believe me! I would never betray you, I confess." Rin stepped closer. Sesshomaru's pectoral muscles moved noticeably up and down beneath his dress shirt, indicating his sharp breathing pattern.

"Stay seated, Miss Akiyama. We're not done yet," he ordered. If she came closer, he might lose his mighty self-control.

"I confess my Father wanted me here to watch you. I confess I never wanted to," Rin stated honestly, walking around his desk. Sesshomaru sat in his large chair and watched her, his eyes cold and hard and unyielding. Her small hands trembled and lay against his jaw and cheek, holding him. Sesshomaru felt his control waver crazily. A vein pulsed in his throat.

"Stop that, Rin," he commanded.

"I confess I wanted you since I first saw you. I confess that was not part of the plan," Rin said sweetly. Her hands caressed his face and Sesshomaru felt his eyes close. Oh gods how he wanted to believe her, how he wanted to just hold her close and trust that she would turn against her own adoptive family with him…

"Rin. Take your hands off of me," Sesshomaru heard himself say. Rin gulped and leaned down to kiss his brow sweetly. Sesshomaru felt his fingers dig into the arms of his chair hard enough to snap.

"I confess I want you still. I want you…" Rin rained kisses along Sesshomaru's upturned face. His eyes closed, his lips trying to form words. When Rin's lips met his, his self-control snapped.

Sesshomaru took hold of Rin's elbows and shoved her from him. Rin stumbled against the side of the desk, and staggered on quick steps to gain her footing in slim heels to keep from crashing down onto the carpet. The look in her eyes was so full of real pain Sesshomaru almost felt bad.

"Sessh! Please, listen to me," she begged. Sesshomaru heard her plea, and a part of him hated her for reducing to the lowest form of bartering.

"You're fired! Get out of my sight!" Sesshomaru spat, rising from his chair. His height towered over Rin.

"I won't leave you," Rin protested, tears sliding down her cheeks. Sesshomaru stabbed a button on his intercom on his desk and ordered security in.

"Please come to my office and escort Lady Akiyama out," he coldly demanded, ignoring Rin's cries.

"Sessh, please don't do this," she pleaded. Sesshomaru was as unfeeling as ice when her hands dared touch him again. He grabbed her wrist, and pushed her from him again, showing a fraction of his strength. Rin almost fell this time, barely saving her dignity from crashing down at his feet.

"GET OUT!" Sesshomaru finally thundered, matching her cries with rage. If she would not listen to cold-hearted reason, she would listen to his anger!

"I love you!" Rin sobbed. Her face was wet with her tears. Sesshomaru felt the strength coil through his hands and arms and he clenched his fists, fighting to keep himself under control.

"GET OUT NOW!" Sesshomaru strode to the wall and slammed his fist straight through. His wrist was covered with plaster as he dragged it back. A hole as large as his hand stood open to scrutiny. Rin's eyes widened with fear and she hiccupped on her sobs when her lover turned to look at her, rage in his eyes and his fists shaking with unreleased chi.

"Sessh, please," but even as she spoke, Rin was backing up to the office doors. The security guards knocked on the other side, and called out asking if Takahashi-san was all right. Sesshomaru snarled and his fists shook.

"Get out before I change my mind!" Rin turned and fled, grasping the arms of the two tall guards that stood on the other side, dragging them away with her. She wasn't sure if Sesshomaru would ever hit her, but his pain and his anger were large enough to have frightened her that he could have.

"What was that about?" One of the guards demanded. The other called for Myoga as they sprinted to keep up with the distraught young woman.

"We said our goodbyes… that's all," Rin swallowed. Tears cascaded down her cheeks to drip from her jaw. Her nose ran and she covered her face with her hands. A large hand clasped her shoulder and she looked up into Myoga's wrinkled countenance.

"A car just arrived for you. The driver was adamant on bringing you to your father," Myoga's eyes hardened at the last part. Rin bowed as respectfully as she could while a royal mess for public to see.

"I'm so sorry, Myoga-san…. So sorry…. You have to tell Sessh that," Rin brokenly pleaded. Myoga strode away and Rin fled Takahashi Enterprises.

Sesshomaru stared at the swinging double doors of his office that had seen the back of his lover fleeing from him. His breathing came out shallowly, then stronger, his pain audible to his sharp ears. His gaze went pure crimson red as sharp as blood, and he finally let the years of stress and pain out in a flurry of senseless action.

"MRRRAAAAAHHH!" Sesshomaru roared, sounding like an enraged beast cornered. He brought both fists down onto his desk, and shattered the fine oak wood. His computer toppled into the center, his fine ink pens and notepads scattered with his errant rage as he tossed the broken edges of the desk into the air high enough to touch the ceiling. Sesshomaru strode to the walls, and smashed his arm in up to the elbow several times. His rage un-sated, he grabbed the back of his leather chair. He swung like a shot-putter and hurled it out his window. His ears dimly heard vindicated shouts of surprise and shock from the street below as car horns honked and people shouted at the unexpected arrival of office furniture and broken glass. Sesshomaru felt tears clog the back of his brain and he snarled and kicked the remains of his desk clear across the room.

Myoga, having just entered, ducked in time, then stood at attention as if a piece of desk had not just almost decapitated him.

"Sesshomaru-san?" Myoga asked. Sesshomaru stood, his long hair wildly unbound, his collar loosened, and his eyes a bit wild. His fists clenched, then his fingers went slack, and he was again a smooth appearance of a young businessman.

"Myoga-san," Sesshomaru said smoothy. "Might I use your office for the time being?"

"Uh, sure," Myoga offered, looking around. Sesshomaru's office was well and truly wrecked.

"It will be until mine is repaired, of course," Sesshomaru went on, and he and Myoga left together. Myoga took one last look at the work of rage his friend's son had created and shook his head. Sesshomaru must have found out something he didn't want to. Rin's tears explained that in any case.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Onigumo Naraku ran a finger along his finely polished desk and smiled as his secretary buzzed in.

"Onigumo-san, your daughter is here to see you," Kaze Kagura sounded rather sulky since he had demoted her to the desk outside of his office, Naraku reflected. But he cared not if her affections toward him turned maligned.

"Send her in, Kagura dear," his smooth voice taunted her and he could hear her quiet curses through the door as his office door opened. His adoptive daughter slid in, looking small and weak. Naraku sniffed, smelling the salt of her tears as she stood, her eyes low, her arm crossed over her and cradling her other one. She looked utterly exhausted and she behaved as if defeated. Really, couldn't she sharpen up in his presence? He so abhorred weakness.

"What is it, my child?" Naraku smoothly asked. Rin's eyes lifted, looking bloodshot and pained. But she fixed her adoptive father with as ready a gaze as she could. Naraku sat patiently as her small shoulders lifted and lowered with an audible inhale of air.

"I'm done with all of this, Father. I want out," Rin stated evenly. Her lower lip trembled, indicating her fear of his reaction however. Naraku smiled. When he thought she would grow a backbone, she was evidently still afraid of him. Well, that was good. That could be used.

"You want out; of your current position? We can handle that, daughter. Where would you like to be placed? I hear there's a secretary position needing to be filled in my offices," Naraku leered. He swore he heard something thrown at his office door from outside, no doubt from Kagura. She had as sharp hearing as he did.

"No…" Rin's chin lifted and her gait steeled as she took another deep breath. "I'm done with you. I want out of this obligation, Father, I don't need your help anymore."

"Don't tell me that Takahashi brat found you out," Naraku drawled. He rose and prowled around the corner of his desk. Rin's spine stiffened but she made herself face him squarely. Naraku's long dark hair swayed around his shoulders, unbound as he stopped before her.

"He did. But I had nothing to do with that," Rin said, and it was the truth. She had done what he had wanted, at the cost of her own heart. She wasn't going to be blamed.

Naraku laughed and chucked Rin under the chin with one eerily cool finger. Rin tried not to shudder. "I knew that kid was smarter than believed. He could smell out a rat from a crowd of a thousand," Naraku leered. Rin found rage within her when her adoptive parent addressed her as similar as a rodent. But she had been groomed to be a mole at his company, hadn't she? And Rin hated herself for going along with him for so long, and hurting what she and Sesshomaru had briefly held together with her own two hands.

"I'm done with your games, Father. I'm getting out, and you can't stop me," Rin quietly stated. Naraku regarded her with hooded eyes. Then he laughed.

"Don't tell me you mixed business with emotions. Rin, you never fully mastered pleasure from emotions. You have to work on that. What have I taught you over the past few years?" Naraku demanded. His hands settled on Rin's shoulders, then moved over her chest. When his hands expertly cupped her breasts through the fabric of her blouse, Rin's eyes flooded with shame and her hands fluttered. They settled at his wrists, trying to push him away, but her father reprimanded her with sharp twists and rough caress.

"Didn't I teach you better than that?" Naraku's voice was pitched low with rough anger and lust. Rin made herself nod, squeezing tears away as she was pulled close against his trim form. Naraku settled his hips against hers, letting her know what he wanted and Rin's knees buckled, leaning against him and allowing him easy access. When she tried to fight against his sure hands and iron strength, she was slapped. Rin bit her tongue to keep quiet and tasted blood.

"That's right, be a good girl. You know what to give your dad," Naraku's smile filled Rin's world. His teeth were smooth and white and very long and she tried not to swoon under his spell once more. Her body quaked, hating the small vestiges of pleasure his hands evoked.

"No, no more," Rin heard herself speak. In her mind's eye, Sesshomaru watched her with eyes warm with respect. Her heart surged and Naraku growled. He smacked his adoptive daughter hard enough to crack her head off her neck. Rin's head lolled she almost fainted. She leaned, feeling her body catch the edge of vertigo, then Naraku caught her. He pushed her down onto the carpet and followed her.

"You will give it to me. Who brought you in and made you what you are?" Naraku hissed. His hands were rough, making Rin squirm and cry out with pain as he palmed her body with harsh rubs and grasps. Rin knew she would be as bruised as the first time he did this, the rare other time she had tried to fight against him.

Who made her what she was? Rin saw herself from the ceiling, laying spread and half undressed at the hands of a man who was supposed to be her father. 'You made me into a whore,' Rin's mind spoke and she hated this room, she hated this man, and she hated herself with every fiber of her being. Sesshomaru turned his back on her and walked further from her in her mind's eye. Her raging emotion only served to excite Naraku, his laughs filling the room as he stripped Rin of her bra, her blouse laying open against her sides. His hand ran between her thighs and removed her panties. His mouth was at her breasts, twisting and tugging. Rin's hands clenched at his shoulders and she watched the ceiling. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes.

Akiyama Rin lay perfectly still and let Naraku take what he wanted. But she kept her being resolute, her soul small and preserved inside her heart. In that way she would not give herself to him. Naraku hovered above her, his white teeth showing in a leer, his dark hair falling on either side of her face to make her see only him. Rin did not cry out, not even when he loosened his belt and slammed his way into her. She tightened her hips around his thrusting waist and prayed he would finish quickly. Her heart could not survive much longer.

Naraku's high gasps and grunts filled the room as Rin tried not to breathe. She closed her eyes and grit her teeth as he roughly tore into her, spilling his seed into her. Naraku gasped highly, for one moment off guard, then gathered his control. He leaned low and thrust his tongue into his daughter's mouth, urging her to kiss him back. One of his hands twisted her nipple, urging the peak to stiffen between his long fingers. Rin tried not to cry as Naraku smiled down at her.

"You'll always be mine, Rin. You'd best remember that," Naraku said almost congenially. And only when she nodded did he pull himself from her body. His semen leaked from her slowly, coating her thighs. Rin tried not to sob; if she would need to have another abortion… 'Sessh had always used condoms.' Sesshomaru had cared enough not to endanger her.

Rin sat up and gathered her clothing, choking the sobs back. She had mastered this over the years, and she could keep face now.

"Go home, and rest, Rin. I will call you to your new job in a few days," Naraku intoned from his desk. Fully sated and in charge of his affairs, he lounged insolently before his computer, master of his domain and his charges. Rin swallowed her hate and bowed at the waist, properly attired once more.

"Yes, Father," she said in departure. Naraku grunted and gestured for her to leave. Rin slid out of his office doors and leaned against them, trying not to lose it.

"Hey, are you alright?" The tall curvy woman at the secretary's desk asked. Rin nodded and covered her eyes with her wrist.

"I just have a headache, is all. I'm fine, thank you, ma'am," Rin said politely. Kagura stood and offered her a Kleenex. Rin watched her warily then wiped her eyes.

"I know what kind of gentleman your father is," Kagura offered, her eyes looking around. She walked Rin away to the hallway.

"I… I don't know… he is a gentleman," Rin offered weakly. Kagura fixed Rin with a pointed stare.

"If you need any friendly advice, feel free to come to me." The look in Kaze Kagura's eyes wanted revenge against the man that used her so readily as well.

Rin accepted a folded up piece of paper from the older woman and nodded.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kouga typed at his desk furiously. Loose locks of dark hair fell into his narrowed eyes as he prepared his rebuttal against his client's opponent. His mind was darting back and forth, and the young lawyer stopped work. He leaned back in his chair and held his hands up before his eyes. His father had had so much strength…. And what he had said…

"The wolf is in our family, son…" Kouga flicked his sharp eyes up to the ceiling and sighed. Everyone dreamed of having a spot of power now and again but his was running through his veins, rampant in his family's lineage and history. How had his father tapped his?

"There's got to be a way to get that strength," Kouga mumbled. His fingers were long and slender, the backs of his knuckles spotted with a few random hairs. The wolf was in him and he could learn how to harness his potential.

"Dad ain't the only one who has the wolf in him," he growled. Ookami junior pushed his chair back and put his suit jacket on. It was time to head out for a little errand. His client would have to wait.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Come on, Inuyasha, you promised," Sango said. She tugged her friend by the hand and pulled him into the piercing shop. Inuyasha griped and protested.

"I don't know why I did! Damn, let me go, Sango. You're as strong as a bull!" Inuyasha growled. Sango laughed and yanked him inside.

"Well you had the day off, and we should get a surprise for our lovers. They may take us for granted," Sango explained. Inuyasha scuffed his sneaker into the carpet and looked around. The clerk looked up from his magazine. He had about seven holes in each ear, a large piercing through his nose and lip, and various tattoos across his arms and shoulders.

"Kagome doesn't take me for granted. We share a special bond," Inuyasha puffed his chest out. Sango looked through a laminated book under the clerk's care, half listening.

"Uhm hmm, I know. It doesn't sound any less manly when you say it that way," Sango winked. Inuyasha crossed his arms and growled.

"Hey!" he yelled. The clerk nodded at something Sango pointed to and smiled.

"Nice choice," he said. His lip ring and goatee pulled his lip down in a gruesome way. Inuyasha shuddered.

"Come on, Inuyasha, you have to pick out one!" Sango said. Inuyasha tugged at his t-shirt and ambled up to the counter. He selected a stud at random.

"That one looks okay," he said, wanting this over with. He wasn't sure how much it would hurt. Sango shook her head.

"Pick a color, Yash!" She insisted. Inuyasha growled and pointed at a crimson red one.

"There, can we get this over with?" he asked. The clerk took them in the back and washed up, sterilizing his equipment.

"All right, who's going first?" he asked gruffly. Inuyasha shook his head and smirked when Sango made to point at him.

"Your idea, you do it first!" he laughed. Sango flipped him off and bounced into the chair.

"All right, hit me with your best shot," she urged, sticking her tongue out. Inuyasha laughed when she stiffened during the procedure. Sango sat, red-faced, shifting her thighs uncomfortably.

"Felt good, didn't it, honey?" the clerk winked and washed his tools. Sango gingerly got up.

"What's the matter, did it hurt?" Inuyasha leered. Sango waved a hand at her face.

"No, I think I just came when he clipped me!" she exclaimed. The clerk hummed and readied Inuyasha's stud.

"All right, young buck, in the chair," he told the Takahashi. Inuyasha hopped in the chair and crossed his arms.

"Hey, I don't go for guys," he alerted the clerk. The burly bearded man shrugged and clipped Inuyasha's tongue, inserting the stud. Inuyasha's face flushed red and he grunted. A small spot showed against the lap of his pants.

Sango laughed. "Told you!" she crowed. Inuyasha grumbled and shot her dirty looks.

"Hey, that was the piercing! The piercing!" he insisted. It came out sounding like a chorus from the Peanuts' teachers.

"If I knew you lasted two seconds, I'm almost glad we never went all the way," Sango went on. The clerk laughed as he washed up, listening to them bicker back and forth.

"Hope you and your girlfriend enjoy those tongue rings," He offered as he rang them up. Sango laughed as Inuyasha sputtered.

"Oi! She ain't my girlfriend! Sango, stop laughing!" he growled. Sango hugged his arm, trying not to mar her face against him.

"Oh, Yash, you're too much," she laughed.

"Have a good day," The clerk waved. Sango and Inuyasha linked arms and walked out.

"We will!" they chorused together.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sango lounged on her couch and crossed her legs. Kirara crawled across her stomach and mewed. Sango smiled and stroked her ears. She had called Miroku over after the Big Adventure out with Inuyasha, and he said he would be over at this time. He had had to take the train out of Tokyo to his family's shrine to assist his father in a ritual, but would be in that night. Kirara arched her back and hissed when Miroku's customary rap sounded against her front door. Sango smiled coyly and slid her bare legs to the side and stood. She strode to the door and opened it.

Her seductive smile stretched to a wide grin when she took in her monk's son, decked out in his priest's robes, his bare feet encased in sandals. He was only missing the staff. A long strand of one hundred and eight beads was wrapped around his bare right hand.

"I came as fast as I could. The bullet train was held up, though," Miroku greeted Sango. His eyes then surveyed her scantily clad figure and he whistled.

"Wow! What's going on?" he asked, grinning. Sango's seductive look returned and she pulled him inside.

"I have a surprise for you," she said, tugging his hand. She made him pause at the entryway, but knelt to unlace his sandals herself. Miroku had some very un-priestly thoughts from that angle.

"Really, what is it?" Miroku followed her inside, his eyes riveted to her hips. Sango turned and stuck her tongue out.

"A tongue ring. Do you like it?" she asked coyly. Miroku shrugged, looking confused.

"It looks great, but didn't it hurt? Why'd you get it, Sango?" Miroku asked. His priest's robes rustled against his bare legs as he walked. Kirara hissed and hopped away. Miroku could only be glad for small favors.

"It's a present," Sango smiled. She grabbed hold of Miroku's robes and pulled him close.

"Yeah, but I still don't see how…." Miroku began when Sango leaned up and caught his open mouth in a hot kiss. The tongue ring enhanced the deep kiss and Miroku's eyes widened and he moaned. He was fully erect in a minute.

"Whoa!" he whispered when Sango leaned back down. Sango played with the folds of his robes and tugged him to the couch.

"Is it a good present?" she asked. Miroku nodded breathlessly as he sat. Sango ran her hands up his clothed thighs, noticing his erection bulging against the lap of his robes. She knelt before him and tugged his robes open.

"I still don't see…. How…." Miroku's mouth went dry when Sango uncovered him and smiled.

"Your dad doesn't make you wear shorts under these?" she asked. Miroku found himself grinning. He throbbed openly before her.

"Who was going to check? Besides you," Miroku watched, his throat dry as his breathing grew shallow. Sango kissed his tip then ran her pierced tongue around the head of his erection. Miroku gasped and leaned back when she finally engulfed him fully with her mouth. He slammed a fist against the side of the couch as her head bobbed up and down. It had never been that good!

"Oh Gods!" he screamed a few minutes later. Sango wiped her mouth on the folds of his robes.

"Wasn't it a good idea?" she smiled. Miroku leaned back and panted. He gave a thumbs-up with one shaking hand.

"Now it's your turn," he laughed, reaching to haul her up in his lap. Sango fought him and they fell onto the floor in a tangle of arms and legs.

"Miroku! Ahh!" Sango shrieked happily. Miroku pinned her down and grinned.

"I wanted to do this to you while I was busy at the temple…."

"Worship me, Miroku."

"As my huntress commands…"

The upstairs neighbors slammed their feet at the noise they raised.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Inuyasha ran his hands down Kagome's thighs. He held her open to his mouth, forcing her basest instincts of clamping herself around his head to lay still. Kagome shuddered and gasped. Her bare breasts heaved, her nipples erect. Inuyasha's eyes peered up from her mound and noticed. His hands traveled up her shaking body to cup and manipulate the unguarded globes of flesh. Kagome gasped and arched her back at an especially good lick from her lover. Inuyasha chuckled, deep inside her, and ran his hands down to her belly to steady her. Her tummy quivered as she tried not to buck against him.

"Hmmm Kagome. Don't move," Inuyasha ordered again, lifting his face to reprimand her. His mouth and cheeks were glistened in her juices. Kagome looked down at him and nodded breathlessly. Her lips were parted, her face flushed. She looked so beautiful, and very loved. Inuyasha grinned and parted her with his hand, opening her to his mouth once more. She would be very well loved before this night was through.

"Ah! Inuyasha…" Kagome gasped prettily. His fingers felt so good stroking her, but his mouth felt better at this moment. His tongue reached so far into her, and he knew when to nibble to elevate pleasure, rather than cause pain at the wrong area to apply the barest pressure of teeth. Her hands reached down to grasp his scalp, her fingers playing with his long hair. Inuyasha tried not to growl when her fingers stroked the side of his head, over his rounded ears. That felt too good! He would have to remember that for later. For now, he focused on eating out his girlfriend.

This was the most intimate they had been since Kouga's attack, and he intended to have her hips wrapped around him at some point tonight. But now, anticipation made that intended goal all the more sweet to pursue.

"Hmm! Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped. Her hips bucked against him and Inuyasha let her move as much as she needed. She rode out her orgasm against his face and fell down against the bed, her body heaving. Inuyasha kissed her thighs carefully, and licked her juices clean from them. Kagome moaned and pressed her wrist against her forehead.

"You're going to wear me out!" she protested. Inuyasha crawled up her body and kissed her eagerly. Kagome felt his pent-up passionate need in his kiss, and in what he pressed against her hip.

"Can't have that…" Inuyasha murmured. His hands cupped her breasts, his thumbs stroking the nipples. Kagome pushed flush against him and rolled him onto his back. She knelt over him, watching his smile stretch his lips wide. His face was so flushed, and he was very ready. His cock stood straight up between them, twitching for attention. Kagome's wet core ached at the sight. She leaned down to kiss his lips, and down across his chest. Inuyasha's fingers sifted through her hair and he sighed mightily. His muscles stood rigid against her hands.

"You're sure you want it this way? I won't hurt you," Inuyasha gasped. Kagome straddled his hips and lowered herself against his tip. She guided him inside and lowered until she was sitting against his hips, his rigid erection tightly inside. She panted and sat straight, her eyes closed. It felt good, but it may have been too much… She strained against him and Inuyasha watched her, his chest tight from holding back. His hands covered hers and he smiled when her gorgeous eyes opened and looked down at his dark beauty.

"It's okay, Kagome… I won't ever leave you," he whispered throatily. His balls ached and he moved gently against her, instigating a rhythm. Kagome entwined her fingers with his and gasped, moving harder against him. The instant Kagome had settled on top, Inuyasha knew he had watched her with as much love as he could show, his heart in his eyes. And he felt they had done this a hundred times before, in a hundred distant lands. Thrust, grip, slide, bounce… His hands tightened around her hips when she came, crying out sharply. Inuyasha felt his lips stretch in a toothy grin, imagining the neighbor's consternation at the noise, and he let himself go. His eyes closed, as his vision went white at the surging pleasure. He came sharply, filling Kagome rapidly with his semen. His mind went fuzzy, trying not to spread his seeds too far into his beloved. She had not given him time to reach for a condom, and he didn't want to get her pregnant.

Inuyasha tried to move his hips, to get Kagome off of him, but she lay against his chest and belly, her head cushioned against his shoulder. And he found he couldn't stand to make her move from warm safety in his arms.

"Are you okay?" he whispered. Kagome smiled against his chest and sighed. Inuyasha's hands rubbed her bare back, ran over her tangled dark hair.

"Yes… I'm very happy," she whispered honestly. Inuyasha's eyes darkened with passion and he cradled her on top of him. It felt too damn good being this close to her as it was. His member softened inside her but Kagome held him in as deeply as she could.

"I want you to be happy, Kagome. I love you," Inuyasha whispered. His mind said these words all the time, but he knew they finally left his lips when Kagome raised her head, her eyes aglow.

"That's good, because I love you too," she answered. Inuyasha hugged her tightly, his hands splayed against her hips. They slowly moved together, Inuyasha hardening again inside her. Kagome gasped highly. The moon shone down on the entwined pair through the uncovered window.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sesshomaru sat on the floor of his apartment, his long legs stretched before him. Several beer cans lined the carpet around his lithe form, and his hand fisted another as he sipped idly. He was far-gone, nursing his depression with intoxication, hoping it would dull the pain. He found for himself, it only served to enhance no matter if beer was a depressant. It would be like his weird metabolism to make beer a stimulant for his body instead.

"Damn bitch…" he mumbled, tugging at his heart. His fingers clawed the fabric of his half buttoned dress shirt. He had torn his tie off hours ago, and flung it somewhere across the living room. His hair was unbound over his shoulders and he was a real mess. Too bad Myoga didn't want to stay. He could have used a drinking partner. Sesshomaru finished his beer and squeezed the empty can in two pieces. He belched and leaned his head back, falling onto the carpet.

"Why'd you do this to me?" he screamed of no one. Across town, Akiyama Rin showered, trying to wash the filth of her father's touch away. She cried hot tears as warm as the shower spray cascading over her bruised curves.

Inuyasha opened one eye and watched the dark bedroom. Kagome was pressed against his shoulder, her arm slung over his waist. They were still as naked as the day they were born, and Inuyasha pulled her closer. Kagome sighed in her sleep and snuggled against him. Inuyasha's large hand rubbed her back protectively. His sharp nose took in the scents of their mingled sex, and the sweat of their bodies. When it was both of them, it was a very good smell, Inuyasha drowsily thought. Like peppermint sandalwood… or something.

His heart drifted, searching for others of his kind, as his mind drowsily pondered not the why. He was that close to the dream mind so it wasn't out of the ordinary to ponder the surging pain he felt from another just like him. Aniki…. Inuyasha's eyes snapped wide open and he tried not to growl. It would wake Kagome if he did.

'What the hell happened to you, bastard?' he thought. He really shouldn't care. But when his brother was in pain, and woke him up even, it had to be big.

It would have to be looked into. But hell, not right now. Inuyasha pressed a kiss against Kagome's temple and inhaled her sweet scent. She sighed in her sleep. He would keep his love intact.

End for now

Like it? Hate it? Send a review! Your comments are muchly appreciated.

Most sincerely penpaninu 5/01/06


	12. Chapter 12

Once again, here we are! Much thanks to everyone and their support at the different sites. You all know who you are! Here's the Honored place anyhow for all of you nifty reviewers:

Inuskye, for her continual support, and my first piece of fanart ever for this fic from her!

Inugrrrl, because she so rules, and kicks da bootay.

Whitemoon3311: Sorry about the drama, gotta have it. Hope the update was soon enough for you! Thanks again, Selina.

Ryoko Ao Midori, you don't mean that! The ground I walk on isn't fit to worship (lol) Hope you enjoy this.

Demonking101, enjoy! Tell me what you think.

Newfullmoon: thanks for reviewing.

InuGoddess715, thanks for your incredibly long reviews! They make me giddy to read and I greatly enjoy them. Just as much as I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Demonpriestess07, hope you enjoy!

Shiro Ryuu, you will always have an honored place here! Your long reviews make my day, and I always enjoy them! Tell me what you think, don't be shy!

IRiver, hey if there wasn't alittle bit of creepiness in this story, I would think there was something wrong with me (lol).

Iluvmitsukake, Hey again! I love hearing from you, from the FY angle, and the Yash angle! Tell me what you think. thanks!

The Lady of the Night (sings your name) Thanks again, sweetie, im me anytime.

Chanda chanda! Hey again! You've been with me awhile, thanks for putting up with my written tripe.

Idat, thanks for pointing out the boo-boo, but maybe that's why it's a/u. It can fit here (bats eyelashes)

TrinityK (laugh) its confirmed with your review, Naraku is an evil evil puss bag here! Anyone wanting to hit him with a baseball bat, get in line and start swinging.

Danny Girl, Well we'll have to see about Yash and Sessh… trying to keep the pacing going here. I loved your comments on Sessh (cried) and Kouga( DENSE!) You're right, he is a poof isn't he?

Darksaint, you're my fan? (tries not to get a big head)

Inugrrrl, hey, had to honor you again! Always love what ya hafta say. Too bad you can't leave the old insanely long story reviews. Those cracked me up to high hell and back!

Kiwichan, wow! My brain is swimming with pleasure at your comments. My drama's a mad rush to the brain? Rock! (lol)

Kari06, I hope you enjoy this one too!

Leila-chan! Leila! (goes off on Derrik and the Dominoes guitar riff) Thanks for telling me what you think! Luv ya, thanks again (Grin).

Disclaimer: Penpaninu does not claim to own Inuyasha nor is getting paid to write this. Does claim to be inu however.

"Impoverished Heir" chapter twelve

The Source of Misery

Inuyasha looked through his paycheck stubs, his backpack settled between his spread legs. He leaned forward between his stretched thighs as he studied the digits owed to him and pursed his lower lip out in thought. His hair lay unbound over his shoulders and cascaded down his back in obsidian waves. He was dressed for his morning job at WacDonalds, waiting on Kagome to finish readying herself for her morning schedule at Ookami's.

"Are you ready, love?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha smiled up at her shoulder half peeked out of the tiny bathroom. She was still doing her makeup it seemed.

"Waiting on you!" he offered. His gaze swept down to his pay stubs and his brow furrowed. The Wacdonald's one wasn't as high as it could be…

"Tada, I'm all set!" Kagome twirled out into the main room. Inuyasha frowned up at her, still lost in thought.

"You look great," he said idly and Kagome pouted.

"What's wrong?" she asked and looked down to the papers in her lover's hands.

Inuyasha sighed. "I think they're stiffing me on a few hours at the underside arches, Kagome. I know I could be making a bit more than this." He offered her the stubs and Kagome looked them over.

"Do you think you should talk to your manager about this?" Kagome suggested. She handed the papers down to Inuyasha and he tucked them away in his backpack.

"I might have to. If things don't go well, I'm going to have to get more hours at Onikage's," Inuyasha mumbled. He looked up when Kagome leaned down and cupped his face in her hands.

"It'll be okay, Inuyasha. Just take it one step at a time," Kagome said. Inuyasha felt a smile stretch his lips and he knelt up to press his face to her stomach, his arms going round her waist.

"I will. Thanks, Kagome," Inuyasha said. He closed his eyes in pleasure when she rubbed his round ears, her fingers in his dark hair.

"You're welcome. Shall we go now? We're so going to be late." Kagome giggled. Inuyasha nodded and rose to his feet, his face grazed an inch from Kagome's curves. Kagome blushed as he grinned in her face, his hands innocently playing with the edges of her sleeves.

"We don't have time for that just now," Kagome said regrettably. Inuyasha pouted but picked up his backpack. Kagome locked up and they left together for the subway.

"I was thinking, to save your mind from exploding each month, why don't you just move in?" Kagome suggested shyly as they sat on the train together. Inuyasha jumped, and banged his shoulder on a nearby steel bar.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, his mind jumping in circles.

"What do you say?" Kagome whispered, rubbing his hurt shoulder. Inuyasha looked down at her hand massaging him, and down at her skirt clad knees, and lower to her sensible leather shoes. Kagome's hand on his cheek guided his vision back to her lovely face.

"I… I don't' know, Kagome! That sounds great…. But won't get on each other's nerves?" Inuyasha winced. He took her hand within his.

"We could," Kagome mused thoughtfully. "But we could have sex every night. I miss you when you're at your room."

"Eh hehehe," Inuyasha blushed and grinned. "Yeah well, ya gotta miss me sometimes…"

"Move in with me, Inuyasha. I want you to," Kagome urged. Inuyasha stroked her cheek gently with his palm.

"I'll really think about it. I don't want to rush into anything without being intelligent about it," he admitted.

"This is my stop," Kagome said, looking up at the signs whipping past. "Just call me later, and we'll think about it over dinner."

"Okay," Inuyasha grinned. He went cross-eyed when she gave him a good kiss. Then the doors pinged open and she left him.

Inuyasha sat back in his seat and spread his knees.

"Whew!" he muttered. This was heavy stuff. He wanted to more than anything, and monetarily, it would save his skin and his bank account. But he was born a Takahashi. He had his stubborn pride and he couldn't live off his girlfriend's generosity.

'No way she's just gonna pay the rent!' Inuyasha thought. He palmed his cell phone and texted Miroku.

He needed help thinking this one over.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sesshomaru looked through his planner, his brow lined with stress. He wore an immaculate black suit and tie and his long dark hair was tied back in an elegant ponytail. Myoga was off getting them coffee as he hadn't a new secretary, and they were both camped in his office anyhow. Sesshomaru looked up through red-rimmed eyes and regarded his father's oldest friend. Myoga grumbled under his breath and maneuvered his round body through the door, bearing two mugs.

"I've tried tracking down Takeyoshi's old secretary for our use, but she has called in sick apparently. One fears she hmmm has been involved," Myoga grimaced, handing Sesshomaru a mug. Sesshomaru blew on the steam and took a careful sip. His tongue was scalded, but he didn't care. It only served to wake up his sleeping mind to the present.

"We shall take care of her when the time is convenient," Sesshomaru growled. "There is still the meeting to attend to, and I must be at my peak behavior."

"I wouldn't worry about the brokers, Sesshomaru-san," Myoga offered. He pulled out a package of tobacco and looked for his pipe. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as the old man fixed the pipe between his teeth and reached for a lighter.

"This early? You know I am about to leave," Sesshomaru growled. Myoga ignored him and lit up.

"I would worry about the matter of securing your secretary," Myoga said. He sat at the edge of his own desk. Sesshomaru was commandeered in his own chair. He grunted and closed his folders.

"Very well, look through applicants and choose who you deem suitable for the position, WELL over forty," Sesshomaru muttered. Myoga tapped his wrinkled but nimble fingers against his desk.

"What?" Sesshomaru uttered. Myoga stroked his white whiskers. They stuck straight out from his lips.

"I asked about securing your secretary, not about hiring a new one. What are you going to do about Akiyama Rin?" Myoga wanted to know.

Sesshomaru felt his heart tear open, a pain too sharp and new even after a night of intended drunken abuse to numb it.

"Onigumo Rin," Sesshomaru growled in correction. He snapped the edges of his folders, his brows narrowed in irritation. Myoga suppressed a smile. His friend's son tried so hard to mask himself, but it was apparent he loved her.

"Onigumo Rin," Myoga corrected congenially. "What do you intend to do about her?"

"I can't think about that right now," Sesshomaru muttered. He rose and adjusted his appearance, but he was perfect. He was ready on all accounts but inside for his meeting.

"You can't ignore your feelings, Sesshomaru-san! There may be more to this than it seems," Myoga blew a ring of smoke at his boss. Sesshomaru tapped his folders against his hip and frowned.

"I'm going now. Are you coming with me or not?" Sesshomaru demanded. Myoga stood and discarded his mug of coffee for his pipe.

"You have to do something about her sooner or later," Myoga continued. Sesshomaru growled and turned, grabbing the end of the pipe. He threw it across the room and as quick as Myoga's eyes could bulge from that quick erratic action, Sesshomaru was composed once more.

"Let's go. They're waiting on us," Sesshomaru's eyes were hooded, reserved. He could hold his own appearance before the important big names. Myoga adjusted his suit and sighed.

"Of course, young master. Lead the way, and this one will follow," Myoga said. Sesshomaru whirled and set a clipped pace. Myoga barked over his shoulder as they left his office and their younger partners sprang up from chairs, waiting on Sesshomaru's exodus. Sesshomaru saw a glimpse of himself in a wall mirror on the way out and allowed a tiny smirk to lift his lip. He looked garbed for combat, with his troops in array behind him. His spirit bordered on a cold zeal of succeed-or-bust and Sesshomaru let his self settle into a being of indomitable will.

The gray-haired brokers conversed lightly and smoked cigars as they waited for Takahashi Sesshomaru. They had a meeting with him to decide well and all if they would back him fully as delegations had proposed to at the beginning. They were nonchalant, awaiting the Takahashi heir to arrive. The clock above the double doors read a minute to the hour. Sumiyoshi Takeru watched the time, his fat lips spread in a wide grin. If the Takahashi kid were late, he would deny him full out.

At the old man's side, a thinner version of himself leaned back in his chair, idly forming smoke rings at the ceiling.

"Control yourself, son," Sumiyoshi ordered. Sumiyoshi Haru grinned at him.

"But Dad, he has five seconds," he boasted. Takeru made mental notes to move up his next hourly appointment within the minute.

"Tell my secretary to…"

The words died in Sumiyoshi Takeru's throat as the doors banged open and Takahashi Sesshomaru strode in smartly. His entourage of businessman tagged his heels. The clock stroked ten o'clock exactly.

"My esteemed fellows. I must thank you for your time," Sesshomaru demurred. His voice oozed self-confidence and control. Sumiyoshi saw his son and the other gentlemen, old and stale as they were, lean forward and pay close attention. The Takahashi heir was that charismatic.

"Very well, Takahashi-san, we shall conduct our business," Sumiyoshi intoned. He mentally cancelled his plans to move up his next appointment and focused on the handsome young man.

"Sumiyoshi-san," Sesshomaru crooned. He sat down across from him near the head of the table. The fat old businessman Myoga huffed and grabbed the seat at his side. Sumiyoshi Haru grinned as Sesshomaru sniffed with distain at the smoke-filled chamber. That clean was he?

"Well then, Takahashi-san, we have provided for your uprising company for now, but I think we should have something to show for our good faith. Can you give us an example of yours?" Sumiyoshi smiled. Sesshomaru was not feeling well after the day before. He wanted nothing more than to lunge his blunt nails into the fat man's collar and tear out his throat. But he kept his face level and his eyes lidded, appearing bored but in control. Appearances had to be kept.

"I find that can be arranged. As you can see, our stock has risen and at its continued rate, we shall reach our old capacity," Sesshomaru intoned. One of his younger partners jumped up to slide a folder across the table to the broker tycoon. Sumiyoshi perused the digits and figures and nodded slightly. Just ever so slightly.

'You old bastard. Wouldn't even give me the time of day if I didn't come in all business,' Sesshomaru thought coldly. Myoga mopped his brow at his side.

"Hmm, impressive; most impressive. Still, I find my partners and I reluctant to offer full backing. Don't take it so personally, Takahashi-san. We are complacent and set in our ways," Sumiyoshi fully leered at the look or lack of on the kid's face. Took the wind right out of his sails, didn't it? Though, one couldn't be sure. Takahashi Sesshomaru did not incline to share his personal thoughts.

Myoga coughed at Sesshomaru's side and the young partners fidgeted. Sumiyoshi smirked. They could not compete with old hands at business.

Sesshomaru waited for the folders to return to him and folded his large hands together. "What are you afraid of, Sumiyoshi-san?" he asked.

Sumiyoshi raised an eyebrow. "Pardon, young man?"

Myoga paled at the term and sweat harder. If there was one thing to target Sesshomaru's temper, it was his age. He had seen firsthand and from secondhand accounts of the knowledge and ability Sesshomaru could exercise at his young age of twenty-seven already, and it was not to be trifled with!

Sesshomaru did not rise to the bait. Or if he did, one could not tell. He was that composed.

"What are you afraid of if you fully back with Takahashi Enterprises? It must be fear that inspires you to keep your names fully from backing ours," Sesshomaru purred. Sumiyoshi Haru voiced a cry of outrage but his father grasped his arm and threw him back into his chair. Sesshomaru tried not to smile at the stink of consternation across the table. His younger partners grinned openly at his side.

"Fear? Don't think you're going to shame me into backing Takahashi fully, young Sesshomaru," Sumiyoshi spat. He chomped the end of his cigar hard enough to take a bite into his throat and had a moment of panic as he choked in outrage. Sesshomaru turned his nose up as the fat elder man maneuvered his cigar to his other hand and fished out the soggy bit of narcotic.

"That's right, don't think to call us cowards!"

"You can't even do it alone! Your father could, but you can't, so you need our help!"

His elder partners voiced similar views at his side, drowning out the younger Takahashi partners with bellowing shouts. Myoga shook his head. What a zoo. It was all heckling from that point on.

Sesshomaru smacked his palm on the ornate oak table and voiced what verbally could have been merely a growl. The men stopped and gaped at him. The pony-tailed man rose to his feet and gestured with his right hand. His left hung heavy at his side. He only needed one hand to get their attention as it was.

"Fear! This is exactly what this one speaks of! You all quarrel among yourselves, but choose to ignore our offer." Sesshomaru intoned grandly. Every man in the room stopped smoking, stopped arguing, stopped swearing.

Sumiyoshi Haru tried to get one last word in for his father's sake. But even he could feel the charisma Sesshomaru wielded effortlessly. "What offer when our men back your company, Takahashi-san?"

Sesshomaru turned to the earnest young man and almost smiled.

"Success; that is what this one will point out. Takahashi Enterprises is rising to her feet and even that effort alone has won us large marginal income and stock. Think how far you could go when you back us and we rise to the top once more." Sesshomaru demurred. The elderly brokers turned to whisper to each other, but Sumiyoshi-san crossed his arms.

"Can't be done. Not to the specifics you boast of. Takahashi Enterprises took a beating when Onigumo Inc. ran it into the ground," Sumiyoshi Takeru snarled. Sesshomaru did smirk then and his smile was cold to see. The brokers were chilled in the presence of it.

"Fear holds you back from seeing the possibility of our success," he said and he did not have to shout. "Fear and common sense. Is it common to win by overwhelming margins? Is it COMMON to succeed by what you were too afraid to contemplate?"

Myoga smiled as the brokers rose to their feet and rushed to Sesshomaru to shake his hand, thrusting papers for him to sign. Pens were offered to him at every angle. His young partners laughed and leaned back, their jobs apparently over for the meeting. Sesshomaru lifted his cold eyes and laughter was in them as he regarded Sumiyoshi as he signed contracts. Sumiyoshi Takeru mopped his brow but admitted it was worth a chance. His son was already at Sesshomaru's side, won over by his words. All the old men were.

When Myoga followed Sesshomaru out of the broker's meeting, he watched his boss' back. His gait was straight, his steps forceful and confidant. But Myoga could see the smallest slump in his shoulders, the smallest doubt of his heart. And he knew even though Sesshomaru had just won it all in the business world, he truly did not have everything he desired.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"She asked me to move in with her. What am I going to do, man?" Inuyasha murmured. He and Miroku were in Jerry's Deli having lunch, Inuyasha free from his WacDonald's obligations for the day. Miroku sipped his unsweetened tea and raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, Yash…. She really has a thing for you. I say go for it," Miroku offered. Inuyasha held his head and frowned at his friend.

"I don't see you moving in with Sango!" he protested. Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"It's too soon for us, as Dad says, and I'm inclined to agree. Besides, it's fun to shack up at each other's houses. It's like being a stowaway," Miroku grinned. He wound his beads around his wrist and picked up his fork.

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah well, this stowaway pays way too much for his corner in the ship's hold. It'll save me a lot of stress to move in with her. She wants me to!"

"Well it's not like your father, kami bless his shade, can protest," Miroku made a devout sign with his bead-wrapped hand. Inuyasha looked down, his eyes sad. Pop…

"I bet he would want me to have a woman who loves me," Inuyasha said. Miroku nodded and lifted his fork to his mouth.

"We've never lived with women before," Miroku commented.

"Thinking about moving in with our huntress now, are you?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku smiled and tapped one finger against his chin.

"It's something to be looked into at either case. I'll meditate on the matter," Miroku smiled.

"All right, monk boy. But this really doesn't help me," Inuyasha complained. He pushed his food around on his plate, then shoveled it away in his mouth. Miroku eyed his eating habits with one raised eyebrow.

"Well, your rents due at your room. You have enough right?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha blushed and twirled the fork between his fingers, stammering.

"Well about that…. I should have enough, but nothing else," Inuyasha lamely explained. Miroku sighed, feeling bad yet exasperated for his best friend.

"Meaning I'm paying for lunch," Miroku said, reaching for his wallet. Inuyasha clasped his hands in his lap and bowed his head in apology.

"Sorry, Miro, I just couldn't eat another burger today," he said. Miroku sighed and ran his hand through his bangs.

"Unless you decide to move in with Kagome-chan, and save on some of your money, you're going to have to every day," Miroku advised. His dragon tail waved as he shook his head. Inuyasha sighed.

"You may be right, Miroku. Well, guess we should head out…"

"Right, Yash. Miss, we're ready for the check," Miroku waved to the cute young waitress. She blushed and giggled, and swayed their way. Inuyasha looked aside, his chin on his hand. He had finances to think over, he didn't want to ogle some girl when he was taken. Miroku still liked being friendly to the ladies it seemed. Inuyasha knew he would be faithful to Sango, or his huntress would go for the goods.

"I'm sorry, sir, but your check has been taken care of," the girl blushed and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Miroku and Inuyasha locked eyes.

"I don't understand," Miroku admitted. "Who took care of it?"

"I did, young man," a fat white-haired businessman said. He strode forward, light on his feet for being round in shape. His white whiskers stuck straight out from his nostrils at an impossible angle. Inuyasha looked up at him and recognition came through.

"Oh, you, you're Myoga-san. You used to work for my old man," he offered. Myoga smiled and stroked his chin goatee.

"That I did, young Takahashi-san. It's a pleasure to see you again, and I dearly wish it were on better circumstances," he said apologetically. Inuyasha fidgeted, feeling prickles of unease creep up his back. He tried not to shiver.

"Well what is it, Myoga-san? Is something wrong?" Inuyasha asked. No, his brother couldn't be dead too. He would know it if he were… his hands gripped the edge of the table though. Miroku looked at his white knuckles, then at the smiling aged businessman.

"It this about Sesshomaru-san?" Miroku intoned. Myoga smiled at the somewhat familiar boy he had seen at Inuyasha's side over the past few years.

"In part, yes. Inuyasha-san, I was wondering if you could come with me for a few moments," Myoga asked. Inuyasha frowned up at him, not liking this. Myoga appearing here meant trouble, for his family and for the company. That's what this was about, wasn't it? They just wanted to use him for some reason.

"I have to go to my night job with Miroku in an hour," Inuyasha said. It sounded like an excuse. Myoga nodded absently and reached around for his pipe. He found it in his breast pocket.

"That's fine, I can drop you off. I am deeply sorry, Miroku-san, but I would ask to see Inuyasha alone," Myoga apologized. Miroku nodded and collected his things.

"That's all right, Myoga-san. It was a pleasure meeting you again," Miroku said. He stood and bowed. Myoga inclined his head as the tall priest's son walked out the door. Inuyasha was pleased to see him ignoring the waitress making goo-goo eyes at him and left without any altercation.

"All right, Myoga-san, let's go," Inuyasha swore. He stood up and collected his red backpack, clipping his cell phone to the strap. He flung his dark ponytail over his shoulder and followed the round man. Myoga led the way to the curb where a limousine say chugging and waiting on them. The driver got out, walked around and opened the door for Myoga. Myoga gestured for Inuyasha to go in first. Inuyasha looked up and down the busy streets and sighed. He said a silent prayer to his father and mother and climbed inside. Myoga sat across from him and the door was closed.

"Where to, sir?" the driver asked, climbing into the front seat.

"Where do you work, Inuyasha-san?" Myoga asked. Inuyasha relayed the address to Onikage's offices and they were on their way.

"So what's this about?" Inuyasha asked, his irritation showing through. Myoga smiled and stuck his pipe into his mouth.

"Your elder brother Sesshomaru has just succeeded in gaining full backing as he helps Takahashi Enterprises to rise to her feet once more," Myoga began. He made a split second decision not to trouble his friend's second son about Rin-kun. He would handle that himself.

"Keh, that's fine. Whoop de doo for him," Inuyasha groused. So his aniki had done it. "Maybe he should choke on all of that money."

Myoga knew Inuyasha had a lot of stubborn pride, and even if his finances weren't up to key, he would refuse help from Sesshomaru. He sighed.

"Our monetary compensation will come in now that we've accomplished our first goal," Myoga admitted. "Not enough to choke a person I would think, but we shall be covered."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked at the tinted window. "You came all this way just to tell me that, old timer?"

Myoga smiled. "No. I realized I have a few obligations to fulfill for my late friend. Sesshomaru will have my help, but you have nothing from me yet."

Inuyasha watched curiously as Myoga rapped on the window separating them from the driver and it opened. The driver drove with one hand and handed a long wrapped object back to his boss. Myoga accepted it with a nod and turned to Inuyasha.

"Your father left this life prematurely, but as he is gone, this heirloom shall pass to you. He wanted it to be so," Myoga said. Inuyasha unwrapped the long cylinder object and uncovered an ancient leather scabbard. It looked warped and worn in certain areas, but once it must have been very beautiful. Its importance could not be overlooked as Inuyasha turned it over in his hands. The hilt was as worn and Inuyasha knew it had seen many hands in battle. Maybe even many of his ancestors. He looked up into Myoga's eyes, bewildered.

"You're giving me one of Father's weapons?" he asked softly. His hands clenched around the scabbard reverently. Myoga nodded.

"It was stated in his will, that you were to have Tetsusaiga and your elder brother to have Tenseiga. The lawyers wanted to take all they could, but I hid the weapons," Myoga stated proudly. Inuyasha smiled.

"Thanks, Myoga-san. This really means a lot," he said. Myoga regarded him seriously, the second-hand dressed young man with a backpack, cell phone and ponytail.

"There's one other thing, Inuyasha-san," he warned. Inuyasha grinned and leaned the katana against his left shoulder, and wrapped his arms around it. He had never felt more natural.

"What's that, old man?" he asked. Myoga tamped a bit of tobacco into his pipe and pulled out a matchbook.

"If you are not focused and you are not concentrating, you won't be able to pull Tetsusaiga's true strength."

"Muh?" Inuyasha asked in confusion. Myoga lowered the window an inch and exhaled smoke out into the street.

"That Tetsusaiga can do more than cut. It has the power to slay a hundred foes at once," Myoga informed. Inuyasha's eyes bugged out, and he felt a child again, at his father's knee.

'Otou, can I play wi' your sword?" Inuyasha had asked his father. His father, as tall as the heavens in his memory with dark hair long enough to reach his buttocks, had chuckled and polished the warped scabbard.

"You have to be strong for this sword, son. It has the power to slay a hundred," he had said. Inuyasha had always believed that to be a child's story, a whim to make him laugh and believe his father was the strongest. But hearing those same words out of his father's oldest friend put a surreal edge to his life.

"You mean…. Pop was telling the truth?" he wondered. Myoga just nodded.

"Be careful when you use that sword, Inuyasha-san. You must be honed and you must be strong to wield it properly," Myoga advised. Inuyasha looked down at the weapon in his hands and nodded.

"Thanks, Myoga-san…." 'Thanks for keeping my love for Pop alive.' Inuyasha couldn't wait to show it to Kagome.

"You're welcome, Inuyasha. And here's my number, if you need to reach me. I am always at your service as well as Sesshomaru's," Myoga said. Inuyasha grinned and pocketed the piece of paper as the limo came to a halt outside Onikage's.

"Thanks! I'll see you around, old timer…"

"Take care, young master," Myoga called. Inuyasha picked up his backpack and climbed out, carrying his katana with him. Young men who worked there flocked around the second Takahashi son, asking to see his weapon. One didn't go around carrying a katana in public after all.

Myoga tapped on the window and talked to his driver once more. He still had more work to do this day.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Thank you for meeting me," Rin whispered. She looked down at the table and bit her lip. Kaze Kagura stirred her coffee then took a sip, her red lips spread in a smug smile.

"Think nothing of it, Rin. We both have something in common after all, don't we?" Kagura said. Rin clutched her hands in her lap and shrugged. The woman looked like such an abandoned waif. Where was that confidence Naraku had been grumbling about?

"If you mean my father, then we do…" Rin whispered. Kagura nodded. She regarded her boss' adoptive daughter with a penetrating stare.

"I do. Rin, he's used both of us for his own means. I don't know about you, but I don't intend to let that go unpunished," Kagura confided. Rin blushed and took a deep breath. The curvy demoted businesswoman was a firecracker, and a pinnacle of strength, albeit under her fathers thumb much as she was. Maybe with her help, she could get away from Onigumo Naraku's influence, and find a way to insure he paid for his underhanded dealings.

"I…. I don't want him to get away with what he's done," Rin said. She had come to that hard conclusion after a little research and discovering it was indeed her father who had downed Sesshomaru's father's company. "We have to stop him, before he hurts others."

Kagura laughed and tapped her red fingernails on the table. "I agree with you, honey, even though my motives aren't as clean-cut as yours. Yes, he must be stopped; but because he used me. Nobody does that to me and gets away with it."

Rin frowned. "How can I trust you, Kagura-san?"

"Our goals end the same way don't they? Honey, don't worry. I can get you the information you need from the inside track. That'll help your sweetie, won't it?"

"If he wants me to help him," Rin sighed. Her heart was an empty place without Sesshomaru.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance," a voice called. Kagura narrowed her eyes at the round businessman standing at their table.

"Who the heck are you?" she asked cockily, but Rin watched him with widened eyes.

"Myoga-san? What are you doing here?" she asked. Her heart thumped hard and she dared believe in hope. Myoga smiled and grinned around his pipe clenched between his teeth.

"This one can help you if you so wish it. I think we all want the same thing," Myoga smiled. He laid his hand over Rin's.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked. Myoga nodded. Kagura regarded the two of them and raised a coy eyebrow.

"Well isn't this quaint. What have I gotten myself into?"

Rin focused on the gentle smile Myoga bestowed on her. Things would be all right eventually. They had to be. Rin focused on the slight hope the whiskered businessman bestowed. It was better to believe in that than the ball of hysteria that threatened to grow in her stomach and eat her alive.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Inuyasha-kun, can I see you for a moment?" Kikyo crooned. Inuyasha looked up from his monitor and sighed.

"What's this about, Kikyo-san? I have your reports ready, it can't be about my typing," Inuyasha pointed out. Kikyo raised a finely arched brow and smiled. She may have been trying to be seductive, but Inuyasha only felt ill. Again, there was the dread feeling around his second boss. He couldn't shake that no matter what he tried.

"Do I need a reason to? Please, to my office," Kikyo said. Inuyasha sighed mightily and shot a look to Miroku. Miroku shrugged at him. He leaned back and texted a message to Sango. Inuyasha sighed. Some friend he was.

"Coming, ma'am," he muttered. Kikyo eyed his lean physique as he rose from his chair. Inuyasha really was a fine specimen. Inuyasha slouched after her. On second thought, he snatched his father's katana from under his workstation.

Kikyo eyed it with distrust as he entered her office. "You won't be needing that, Inuyasha-kun."

"Oh, I'll feel more comfortable with it here," Inuyasha said shortly. His look brooked for no nonsense. Kikyo smiled and tried to come closer to him. He held up his katana between them. And Kikyo didn't like the sparks of energy that sword gave up when she came near.

"Uhm, well, I wanted to discuss… your work performance… and your schedule…" Kikyo began. She walked behind Inuyasha and ran her hand across his thin shoulders. Inuyasha shuddered, his muscles going rigid.

"I wanted to talk to you about that, Kikyo-san. I would like a few more hours if you have them available," Inuyasha brought up. His hand fisted his katana's scabbard tightly to feel the leather imprinting into his skin. Kikyo stopped behind him and breathed against the back of his neck. A few loose hairs from his ponytail stirred against his shoulders. Inuyasha felt ill. He could envision his lunch from Jerry's Deli coming up all over his scuffed shoes.

"I think we can discuss that. Maybe you should stay late, and we can go into… depth about it," Kikyo suggested. Inuyasha turned and held Tetsusaiga up as if to dispel her. And it seemed to work for Kikyo looked uneasy and took a step back. Amazing! His old man really did come through, even gone.

"I don't like what you're suggesting, Kikyo-san. If you don't have the hours, I've wasted your time. Excuse me," Inuyasha said curtly, anger flashing in his dark eyes. He opened the office door and stepped out. Kikyo staggered against her desk and watched his forceful gait as he strutted out of her grasp.

"Where…." Where had he gotten such a powerful relic? Kikyo felt drained, weakened. She limped to her desk and called in Sugimura. She knew how to get her energy back.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"And that's really your fathers?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded and beamed happily at her. With the presence of a weapon, they had opted to go straight to her apartment to keep it out of public view, and order in dinner. He held Tetsusaiga in one hand and pulled her close to him with the other arm.

Kagome curled against his front, twining her arms around his waist. She tugged him down for a kiss and they settled happily against each other, mouths moving heatedly. Kagome hummed and sucked his tongue into her mouth. Inuyasha's eyes widened when her tongue sensually stroked his. He didn't know if it was the energy of the old katana, but he was pent-up. His knees had been shaking all night at work with it nearby.

"Hmm!" Inuyasha said into her mouth. Kagome smiled and broke the kiss. She opened his collar and sucked on a sensitive part of his neck. Inuyasha shivered and tapped one foot on the floor like a puppy.

"Is that a katana in your hand, or are you happy to see me?" Kagome joked. Inuyasha stiffened against her and she rubbed against him in languid strokes, promising more. Inuyasha smirked, reached with one trembling hand to stand Tetsusaiga against the wall, and returned to take her up in both arms.

"It could be, if you want. Do you like my second sword? It's a pretty big one," Inuyasha leered. Kagome groaned good-naturedly but sank down onto the carpet with him.

"Does that make me your sheathe? A sword needs a good one," Kagome said impishly, her eyes gleaming. Inuyasha laughed and sank down onto her pliant body. They rubbed and moved against each other, and all too soon Kagome was tearing at his shirt, clawing his back when it was bare.

"Don't do that too fast, I like to last long enough to make you scream," Inuyasha muttered, his mind red with passion. Kagome was beneath him, rubbing against his bulging erection, her hands busy against him, sliding into his partially open dress shirt and raking over his back and chest with small exciting scrapes.

"Move in with me, and you'll be the one screaming," Kagome purred. She leaned up on her elbows to nip his chin and Inuyasha gasped with pleasure as her lower half molded to his. Her hands tugged at his belt until he captured her hands and leaned her on the carpet, holding her arms above her head.

"Thinking bout it, Kagome…" Inuyasha murmured. He unbuttoned her blouse expertly with one hand, keeping her hands captured with his free limb. Kagome moaned and writhed beneath him.

"Think harder," Kagome licked her lip, angling a leg around his hip. Inuyasha shook her playfully and growled. Kagome gasped and let herself be pressed down onto the carpet. Inuyasha's embrace grew more tender as he pulled her skirt aside, tugged her panties low. His hands trembled as he found a condom in his pocket and worked it on. Kagome watched him, her body rigid with unspent passion, but her eyes softened seeing his scrap of vulnerability.

"Think about me. Think about this," Inuyasha insisted, and moved over her. His hands pressed into the carpet next to her head and Kagome held his hips as he lowered himself. Kagome's head tilted back as he entered swiftly.

"Move…. In… with…. me…" Kagome whispered, far lost in passion. She was so full with him…

Inuyasha gaped down at her and moved his hips back and forth, plowing her with his rigid lust. "I am in you…" he breathed, and nothing else made sense. Just their skin against each other, just their agonized cries and whispers filling the apartment.

"Harder, ah! Please," Kagome moaned a few minutes later. Sweat drenched Inuyasha's brow from keeping such a slow steady pace. He bit his lip and pressed Kagome's hips into the carpet, weighing her down with his thrusts. He found himself uttering high moans that would have sounded funny ordinarily, but he was too far gone to make himself sound too manly. Kagome rose to meet Inuyasha as they crested the tide of passion as it cascaded onto the beach of their embrace.

They lay against each other in a pile of limp arms and legs, their clothing half on and half discarded on the floor. Kagome groaned and moved her hips against Inuyasha's. He moved inside her with small jolts of aftershock.

"Don't move, that hurts," Inuyasha moaned. He slipped out of her and discarded the condom. Kagome giggled seeing his once turgid manhood hang limply between his thighs.

"Poor thing. I'll have to treat it better next time," Kagome smiled. Inuyasha rolled on his back and cushioned his head on his arms. Kagome laid her head on his chest.

"I really want to be near you all the time, Kagome," Inuyasha decided. Kagome smiled and looked up into his flushed face.

"Is that a yes?" she asked. Inuyasha smiled tenderly at her and nodded. His obsidian eyes gleamed.

"Now I can live without the pressure," Kagome joked. Inuyasha rubbed her back, his hand tangled in her blouse.

"Of asking me to live here?"

"Of asking whether you were going to spend the night," she teased.

"Hey!" Inuyasha insisted. He wrestled Kagome to her back and kissed her.

Across town, Sesshomaru regarded the wide bed in his small apartment and sighed. He hadn't gotten rid of the sheets he used with Rin and his bed was still scented with her unique smell, and the jasmine perfume she loved.

"I let this happen…" Sesshomaru muttered. He hadn't been too vigilant, and a mole had come in right underneath him; underneath him in this bed, underneath him on his office floor… "I let my cock do all the thinking."

That wasn't going to happen again. Sesshomaru grabbed the end of the sheets and made to yank, but he stopped. Rin's scent washed over him again and he almost fainted from the intense want of her. Sesshomaru snorted and dropped them, making his way to his main room. He would sleep on the floor out there, a fool for sentimentality.

End for now

Like it? Hate it? Send a review!

Kagome's line about sheathes and swords was lifted right out of Samurai X content. Everyone find a good sheathe today (lol). Glad to get this out before the weekend. Shout out to all of you.

Most sincerely yours, penpaninu 5/09/06


	13. Chapter 13

This inu will take the time to announce the honored Place for Reviewers is continually honored, but it's 11 at night and I get up early the next day and wanted to get this one out early for a special inu. You are all honored and remembered. This one is just too damn lazy and pressed for time to write each name down. Huggles and kisses for all, I promise.

Kudos to InuSkye for her continual support and her loving suggestions. Lemons are fun, yes they are.

Inugrrrl because she kicks ass!

Minna-san, inu luv.

Disclaimer: Penpaninu does not claim to own Inuyasha nor is getting paid to write this. I only pay amounts of my funds out to Takahashi's not owned to this story for all the manga and paraphernalia I buy.

"Impoverished Heir" chapter thirteen

"Power not With Standing"

Kouga adjusted his tie and pushed the cracked door open. He was a nonchalant young man in every way but even his arrogance was cracked at the stares and catcalls to his pristine rich appearance in this district of the major city.

"Idiotic eta…" he mumbled under his breath, playing on his arrogant card for his family's high social standing. It didn't matter that the people that had stared or whistled at his freshly pressed suit and expensive shoes lived in concrete and mortar, they were still country peasants in the lawyer's narrowed and angry mind.

The old wooden door banged against the doorframe behind the Ookami's leather heels as he strode in. He was very irate this day, and it had to do with his father's actions toward him.

Yes, Kouga admitted ruefully and deep down inside, harming woman was wrong. He had always gotten his way with any woman he had wanted because all women were suckers to his charms. But Kagome-kun had been different. Higurashi Kagome was a straight arrow, like the old-timers of the firm, and played by the rules. She never intended to bed down with any partner, or any client either for that matter. She treated Kouga with the due respect as a higher-up deserved, but she sneered at him. Or how Kouga felt. No woman dared defy him and that turned him on to her charms all the more.

"I'll get that power for myself…" Kouga thought as he looked around at the eccentric waiting room. Diagrams of pressure points and chi chakras decorated the dimly lit room and one beat-up couch that had seen better days sat in the corner by another door leading further into the old building. His father's explanation for his strength and their family's line did not cow Kouga's anger of the whole confrontation. They only served to further anger the dark-haired man that he had more strength inside him and his father had never told him how to search for it.

Kouga sniffed at the spicy incense smoking up the small waiting room and tapped his fingers on the check-in desk. After a minute, he cleared his throat obnoxiously.

"Hello?" he snapped, hoping to alert the patron to his arrival. He was a lawyer and was not inclined to wait for anything.

There was a shuffle in the back room, but not answer. Kouga rapped his knuckles on the desk's edge.

"He-llo!" he called in an annoyed tone. There was an increase of shuffling from the back room and the door leading from there pushed open. A bent old man with long chin whiskers peered up at Kouga with blurry eyes rimmed with coke-bottle glasses. His hair thinned back drastically on his scalp and what remained was pulled into a short ponytail. Kouga shuddered at the sight and hoped the wolf's blood would keep all his hair in place as he aged.

'If I ever get that bald, I'd shave the rest off,' Kouga thought snidely.

"Can I help you, young sir?" the man asked haltingly. Kouga sighed and shook his palm against his suit jacket.

"I was recommended to your shop on a spiritual matter. Can you help me?" Kouga asked simply. The man chuckled and took off his glasses, closing his eyes a moment. He seemed to have fallen asleep on his feet for Kouga tried to clear his throat to get his attention. The frail man's eyes snapped open and he regarded the Ookami with a piercing stare as if seeing right through him.

"I can hear you perfectly clear you know," he snapped in a brisk tone that even Kouga found himself backing up from. But he put steel in his spine and took up his mantel of authority.

"I just want to know if I'm not wasting my time," Kouga answered sarcastically. The man chuckled and sat his robust bottom down into the chair behind the dilapidated desk.

"I find my abilities short of the mark to what you require, young sir. But I can recommend you to another mage who can help you reach your…. Full potential."

Kouga found himself irritated as the old man all but waggled his eyebrows at him knowingly. Spiritualist or not, he found himself unnerved that this stranger knew him inside more than even he did! He grumbled internally, but accepted the crumpled piece of paper the old man offered him.

"Oni… hey wait, this is just an office. Who are you trying to fool, old man?" Kouga growled. The man winked and settled his glasses back on his nose, seemingly vulnerable once more.

"She's the one you want. She alone has the power to do what you wish," the man answered. Kouga looked over the scraggily kanji again and sighed. He had more places to go it seemed.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Kikyo-san, this man has requested to see you," Sugimura said. Kikyo's eyes roved over the trim and athletic young secretary and she smiled coyly before his words sunk in.

"Who is he, Sugimura-kun? Everyone must have an appointment," Kikyo answered dryly. She looked over Hoshi Miroku's files and clicked her tongue against her teeth. She could use some of his powerful aura and he was not against her flirting…

"Uhm, he says he's from Ookami Law Firm," Sugimura straightened his tie, lounging insolently against the doorframe of her office. Kikyo looked up. She felt vestiges of power in the other room now that she focused on it, rather different than the skittering of masculine virile pulses seeking completion. And it was not to be overlooked. Kikyo took a deep breath and grounded herself for the encounter.

"Well send in the lawyer, Sugimura-kun," Kikyo ordered.

"Will you require anything else?" the trim young man stood straight, awaiting her favor. Kikyo raised an appreciative eyebrow at him but shook her head.

"Thank you, but no, Sugimura-kun. Take the rest of the evening off," she suggested. If what she felt from here gave any indication, she would be set on a reserve of power for a long time.

Sugimura exited and in his place stood a firmer young man, taller and more powerfully built. His hands were large, his fingers articulate, and his dark eyes flashed with vestiges of anger and power that sparked off his aura in loud crackles audible to sages as experienced as her. Kikyo tried not to lick her lip in anticipation.

"Onikage Kikyo-san, I presume?" the lawyer gruffly demanded. His voice was rich and velvety, arrogant and strong. Kikyo tried not to swoon.

"Yes, I'm Kikyo. It's a pleasure to meet you," Kikyo offered, bowing at the waist.

"Ookami Kouga," Kouga stated. He bowed slightly, his eyes narrowed with displeasure. The old man wanted him to see this office woman? What could she possibly do for him? Aside from some rather obvious lascivious thoughts readily available to the male mind, that is. He had to admit, she had a nice figure. Good rack.

"So what can I do for you, Ookami-san?" Kikyo asked. Kouga clenched a fist and ran his thumb over his fingers.

"I was recommended to you not for legal matters," Kouga ventured carefully. Kikyo did not betray any outward sign of catching on. Kouga wanted to shake her. This whole business was irritating at best and dangerous at worst. He would have to proceed on tiptoed feet.

"What did you come to me for?" Kikyo asked. She tried not to close her eyes with rapture at the caresses her powers got from stroking near his aura. She felt charged already and they had not gotten down to business yet.

"I've come to you for an answer," Kouga bit out as carefully as he could.

Kikyo decided to come right to the point. She longed to complete her longings for his strength and although she could play the game of words for hours, she wanted to come to the core of the matter.

"You wish to unlock your natural talents?" Kikyo suggested. Kouga sighed inwardly. At least she was hinting at what he was talking about. It was a step in the better direction.

"That's why I'm here," Kouga said. He leaned one hand on her desk and leaned across, his eyes boring into hers. Kikyo shuddered with arousal. "I want to get the strength that is inside of me."

"I can help you, young wolf," Kikyo stated. Kouga's mouth opened, and he made to correct her, then shut his mouth. If that creepy old fart had sent him here, she was probably more knowledgeable than he was. He let a smirk cross his lips as Kikyo made her way around the side of her desk. He crossed his arms across his chest and waited.

"But, I would require a tithe of sorts from you in return."

Kouga snorted. "Money is of no issue to me. How much do you want?"

Kikyo shook her head and smiled softly. Kouga was struck to how eerily beautiful she was. Her lips were bright red, her teeth white, and her cheekbones enhanced her ivory white face. Her eyes were strange, but that could be overlooked.

"It isn't money I require, Ookami-san. Something else is needed, that a man has abundance of." Kikyo's fingers traced the air, forming small characters and symbols that escaped Kouga's mind. He was focused on where those fingers could caress on him and his blood pounded hotly. His groin lurched at the hint her last words nudged at.

"Heh! I don't speak in riddles, woman. You're going to have to come right out with it," Kouga arrogantly demanded. Kikyo smiled coyly and her fingers moved to the front of her blouse. Her fingertips danced over the curves of her breasts, unfastening the clothing to the lawyer's heated gaze. Her firm round breasts clad only in a lace bra met his staring orbs.

"Surely what I want from you is something you wouldn't be adverse to giving," Kikyo purred gently. Kouga grinned openly.

"Now you're talking," he drawled and made to grab her up into embrace. Kikyo stopped him with a fingertip against his chest and Kouga suddenly found it hard to breathe. He ignored the constricting pain in his chest when she tugged on his belt and bent down to her knees before him. Kouga sighed in appreciation as he was enticed to full mast and engulfed fully between her red lips. Even as she pleasured him, Kouga felt a vestige of something wrong, something he was missing. It was hard to focus on when he kept sliding against the back of her throat, her mouth busy over his length.

The bad feeling needled him relentlessly as the minutes went by and Kouga finally hissed as pain flared in his chest. "Stop…. Stop…." He hissed between clenched teeth. Something was wrong and he knew it.

Kikyo ignored him and angled her head to take him in deeper. Kouga gasped and tilted his head back. He could see small darts of energy sparking between them but it was not the normal attraction between two bodies joined in passion. His energy seemed to recede from him into the damn woman's mouth! Kouga tried to cry in outrage, but moaned in climax instead. Kikyo swallowed every bit of his ejaculation, stealing pieces of his vitality. Kouga felt his strength recede from him in the juices of his virility, swallowed whole by this damn woman. He sagged and fell down heavily against the edge of her desk, his limp manhood out for the room to see. Kikyo wiped the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand and smiled smugly. It was a promise of one's agenda fulfilled and rage filled Kouga at the sight of it. Especially when he himself was the one who usually was the one wearing it after his sexual claims.

"What did you do to me?" he hissed. One arm half supported him up against the edge of the desk as his legs stretched limply to the floor. His other arm clutched his waist, where he usually felt arousal coil through him. He felt cold instead.

"You ARE strong, Ookami-san. A lesser man would have been put out for hours from this," Kikyo informed him lightly. She walked calmly around the edge of the desk and sat down, shuffling her papers unperturbed that a half-naked lawyer hissed and leaned on the other side.

"You're a damn witch! I'll see you pay for this!" Kouga growled, making to stand up. His legs felt rubbery and would not obey him. Kikyo sighed and closed her eyes as pure power coursed through her veins. And she was drunk off of him.

"You are stronger than you think," she murmured. "Feel the strength of your blood as I do. I took only a fraction of your human vitality blocking your full potential."

Kouga's leg muscles quivered and went solid. He planted his feet and stood straight. He felt taller… Kouga turned up his hands and watched his blunt human nails creep to claws of razor sharp steel. His hair fell heavily against his neck and past his shoulders and Kouga grinned, feeling his teeth stretch to sharper points. His senses sharpened and he could smell the lust off this damn woman and the power of his seed in her mouth. He could hear the rapid beating of her frail human heart, and he could hear his own blood whispering of strengths un-flexed.

"Now we're talking, human," he growled. Kikyo rose to meet him halfway. Kouga yanked her up against his chest and slammed her against his hard body. He would take things his way now.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Kagome-kun, how are those files coming?" Suzuki Koichi asked. Kagome looked up from her desk and smiled brightly. She leaned back from her computer monitor and allowed her new boss to peek over her shoulder at what she was working on.

"They're coming along great! Just give me twenty minutes and I'll print out for you," Kagome offered. Suzuki Koichi, a man married for twenty-five years, felt his heart lighten in her presence. Higurashi Kagome was a smart intelligent woman and he was glad his partner Ookami Takeru had recommended her.

Suzuki smiled and patted her shoulder. "That will be fine, dear. How are your plans for lunch?"

"I'd be glad to come with you, Suzuki-san," Kagome smiled prettily. "Just let me call Inuyasha real quick."

Kagome watched her silver-haired boss duck back into his office and clicked open her cell phone. She scrolled down to the contact titled LoverBoy and clicked send on the number. The phone rang a couple of times, enough time for Inuyasha to be alerted to a call and to check who was calling, and his impetuous voice called out on the other line.

"Kagome? How are you doing?" he asked right away. Kagome blushed. He would ever ask her that. It touched her he was looking out for her well-being.

"Fine, Inuyasha! How are you set for moving in?" Kagome asked idly firsthand. She heard Suzuki-san move around in his office and collected her purse.

"Heh, just gotta pack my few belongings and just get Sango to drive em over. My landlord don't deserve a few weeks notice. I can do it any day you want," Inuyasha offered. Kagome smiled and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"That's great. We can do it tomorrow after your morning shift if you want," Kagome said. Inuyasha made a committal sound and nodded.

"Wish I was there so we could eat lunch," he said. Kagome sighed and agreed.

"Suzuki-san asked me to go with him, and I agreed. He's a good man, Inuyasha, you'd like him," she said brightly. Inuyasha tried not to get jealous, clenching a fist at his side.

"Just like Ookami-san right?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome had no doubt in her mind which Ookami her young boyfriend meant.

"Of course! He's a sweet gentleman," Kagome said politely. Inuyasha made a sound on the other line.

"I got to get back to work, baby, but I'll see you at your place tonight."

"Our place, Inuyasha," Kagome smiled sweetly, listening to her lover stammer and laugh.

"Our place. Tetsusaiga likes it there already," Inuyasha declared. He had not felt right packing up his father's ancestral katana and taking it to the tomb he rented out. He barely stayed there long enough as it was, so moving in seemed the best option for his life and his place with Kagome. His sword hummed with placid energy, propped against her living room wall. It liked the place as he had said it did and Kagome understood enough not to ask him to go further into that.

"Shall we, Kagome-kun?" Suzuki asked, beaming at her side. Kagome smiled up at him and wrapped up the conversation.

"Yes, sir. Thank you," she said politely. Suzuki helped her up and laid her coat over her shoulders chivalrously.

As Kagome left Ookami Law Firm with her boss to enjoy lunch on the town, she could not shake the ominous feeling that something bad was going to happen. With life going her way, she tried not to dwell too much on the morbid possibilities that feeling provoked, but she also tried not to ignore it either.

And upstairs in his office, Ookami Kouga lounged in his chair, ignoring his calls and making plans of his own.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Snap out of it, girl! I've got something you might want to look at," Kagura called. Rin lifted her head from her arms and stared in disbelief as her father's secretary made her way into her apartment.

"How did you know where I live?" she asked, making her way off her couch. When not at work seemingly for her father over the past few days, or meeting Kagura, she had merely lain about, trying to take in the scant remains of Sesshomaru's musky scent in her furniture. It was pathetic, but she did miss him. Just remembering his scent would give her courage, she hoped. It didn't serve to ease the rift of her broken heart.

"Oh, I have my ways. Namely into your father's databanks," Kagura said smugly. She tossed Rin the folder and sauntered into the small kitchen as if she owned the place.

"Do you have anything to drink in here?" she asked. Rin made a small sound as she flipped through the papers inside the binder.

"You can have some of that juice if you want… I'm not thirsty," she said absently. Her father apparently had kept busy. The ways he had used Takahashi Enterprises' money was shocking and astounding…

Kagura groaned from the kitchen. "I was hoping for something a little on the Irish side, Rin. You really are the good girl you pretend to be, aren't you?"

Rin looked up at Kagura's scowling pout and smiled uneasily. "If good means taking my adoptive father down for my lover, then I guess you're right."

"Touche," Kagura smirked and winked. Rin sighed and leaned back, closing her eyes. Sessh's smell was still in this couch…

"Hey, are you even awake?" Kagura asked, sitting on the other end. Rin opened her blurry eyes and almost laughed to see that the curvy woman sipped at a glass of juice anyways.

"This is just great, Kagura-san. I think we can do something with this," Rin rubbed one eye and tucked the folder away neatly. Kagura raised an eyebrow and sipped.

"How can that old man from the other day help anyhow?" Kagura wanted to know. "I know you want your boy back, but you have to stay focused on the prize, honey."

"I know. Believe me, I know," Rin said. Her father's sharp smile filled her mind and she shuddered in fear. "My father's going down."

"Second that, sweetheart," Kagura said. Rin's cell phone rang and she and the older woman exchanged glances. If that were Naraku…

"It's not him is it?" Kagura breathed. Rin shook her head, checking the id on the listing.

"Myoga-san?" she asked clicking the phone open. The elderly businessman's voice was a miracle to behold this dark day in her life without Takahashi Sesshomaru.

"What has Miss Kaze turned up?" Myoga asked without preamble. Rin related the number of files she held in her hand. Kagura lounged on the couch and winked.

"I think that could be a good start to help us, don't you?" Rin asked hopefully.

"I think that is, Rin-kun. Don't worry, things will go our way soon, this one has a good feeling," Myoga said. Rin gulped and bit her lip. She knew she had a job to do, but she so wanted to ask how Sesshomaru was doing. If he was okay, if he was sleeping, if he was eating more than she was…

"That's great, Myoga-san. Uhm… anou, that is… I read in yesterday's paper about Takahashi-san's success with the brokers," Rin bravely began. Myoga's crinkled eyes softened on his side.

"Sesshomaru-san is doing just fine in his work," Myoga said, implying she could call him that to her and forego the full pleasantries of title. "He pretends to do well, but he needs you badly, my Rin-kun."

Rin's heart surged yet sank all at once hearing her ally's words. Sesshomaru still loved her, but he was hurting himself over this mess.

"Oh, Myoga-san… please…. Please help him. Until we get this taken care of and he can stand to see me," Rin whispered. Myoga was silent, then he cleared his throat. His eyes were strangely moist.

"I will, Rin-kun. This one is getting sentimental in his old age. You just keep up on your end, and keep negotiations good with your father. He can't suspect anything is up," Myoga suggested. Rin felt like screaming hysterically at his words, but silently nodded.

"I… I will…" Let her father keep raping her and her lover stop seeing her? Rin felt her world shrink to a small dismal place and tried not to despair.

"We'll keep in touch then. Good night, Rin-kun."

"Good night…"

Kagura watched the young woman hold her head in her hands as she clicked the cell phone shut. "Hey, it can't be all that bad. It is just business. Just think of it like the job it is, and we'll get what we want," she suggested lightly. She ackwardly patted the pretty intern on the shoulder. "Hey…. Rin… we'll get our work done. Don't cry about it."

"I just… I finally found…" Rin started to say. Kagura's eyes softened ever so slightly but her face was composed.

"Don't think about it too hard. It's not like it's going to kill you," she suggested in a deadpan serious tone. Rin stared at the older woman and found herself nodding. She couldn't agree with her though.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sesshomaru growled as he paced the living room of his nice apartment. His cell phone had been glued to his ear since he had come home from work and he was done with talking to people today. But when one was successful in the business world and in charge of a major company, he took calls even in the privacy of his home. If Rin were here, he would have turned the phone off. But without her… with her betrayal fresh in his mind, Sesshomaru did not want to figure it out. He just wanted to fill his waking hours with relentless work and with out a fresh thought in his mind.

"I told you, Myoga-san, that meeting is tomorrow at eleven! Not twelve! I intend to have lunch with Takeyoshi's partners," Sesshomaru growled lightly. He had his own information to gather on Takeyoshi's links after his expulsion from Takahashi's ranks, and he didn't want anything to mess it up. It seemed his father's oldest friend sure went out of his way to piss him off lately. He just wouldn't stop hinting at his feelings and his hours and how he spent them.

"Very well, Sesshomaru-san, this one will take care of the arrangements," Myoga demurred on the other line. He could almost hear the Takahashi heir pace back and forth now.

"Good," Sesshomaru murmured. His bare foot kicked up against silk and he looked down. The top sheet to his bed was on the living room floor and his heart softened despite his best intentions to not let it as Rin's faint scent wafted into his sharp nostrils.

"You don't seem very alert these past few days, Sesshomaru-san. Is there anything this one can do for you?" Myoga asked. Sesshomaru snorted, hardening his heart once more.

"You can go home and do whatever it is you do between the hours you're in at Takahashi, Myoga-san. I would like to try to have some semblance of quiet this one evening," Sesshomaru bit out. Myoga stared off into the distance, then slightly nodded on his end.

"Very well, young master. Try to sleep well tonight."

"Good night," Sesshomaru said curtly and clapped his phone shut. He paced around the remains of his take-out dinner and around the sheet dragged out from the bed he didn't like to sleep in now. Too many memories of Rin clouded that piece of furniture and he could not bear to be near them.

However, this small trace of her scent… this small touch of her was enough not to drive him mad. Sesshomaru wrapped the sheet around his self and curled on his side on the living room floor. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes.

For now, this was enough. It had to be.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kagome waited at the train station for Inuyasha. It was the same stop they met at when they were both out in the city, and he was late. Kagome had an all right day at work, and Ookami Takeru had even come in to talk to her. But she couldn't shake the bad feeling from earlier that she had. Something was going to happen, and it was coming for her.

When the sharply dressed Ookami Kouga rounded the corner, his leather shoes clipping smartly on the tiles, she tried not to let her dismay show through. She hadn't been alone near her attacker after Ookami senior had thrown him into a security cell, and she didn't know what her rights were outside the work place.

'Inuyasha, where are you?' Kagome thought.

"Kagome-kun! Fancy to see you here," Kouga greeted casually. Kagome's stance stiffened.

"Ookami-san," she said politely. Kouga leaned on the wall next to her, his grin lazy and insolent.

"Don't be like that, Kagome. I never got you alone to apologize for what I did to you," he confessed. Kagome looked at him warily.

"Thank you, Ookami-san, but I'll have to take your word for it. I'm waiting for someone," she stated. Come on, Inuyasha, hurry…

"I really want to make it up to you. I'm a better man now, I'm the best the firm has to offer," he smiled winningly but Kagome shook her head slowly. 'I'm stronger now. Can't you see that?'

"I really can't be here with you, Ookami-san. I'm going to have to say goodnight," Kagome offered an easy way out. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell holding it up to her ear. Kouga's large hand covered the device and her hand and he smiled down at her again.

"Please don't, Kagome-kun. I've always… wanted you. I just showed it badly last time. But can't you just give me a chance? Just once?" Kouga asked. He knew this was close to pleading, but he allowed a scrap of vulnerability to seep through, hopefully to soften this woman's defenses. She was as resistant as iron!

"Kouga-san, please, leave me alone," she pleaded, looking away from him. Kouga kept her hand hostage and he pressed a hand to the back of it. She shuddered.

"I can't do that," he murmured, and a spark of irritation flared in his eyes. Kagome shrank before him. "Don't do that, Kagome."

"I can't help it," Kagome tried not to shriek. He caressed her cheek and kissed her brow. It would have been a sweet gesture, but she knew the power he held in his large hands and what he had tried to do to her before. And she couldn't stop the tears from forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Don't cry! I want you to want me," Kouga insisted. Kagome gulped and watched him with wide fearful eyes.

"I told you no. Your father told you to stay away from me!"

"Dad can't watch me every second. I'm going to prove to you I'm the better man…."

"Get away from me! Help!"

A few passerbys stopped and looked indecisive. Kouga snarled at them. His eyes gleamed golden.

"What are you looking at? Keep going!" he barked. The people scattered like pigeons to safety. Kagome grit her teeth, trying to will her tears to stop, but she was so afraid. Kouga snarled with frustration and brought his arm around her waist, steering her around.

"Come on, stop being scared of me… I'm not doing anything to you!" he exclaimed. Someone grabbed his shoulder and spun him away. Kagome almost sobbed with relief even though she fell tot her knees and skinned them. Takahashi Inuyasha stood in Kouga's face, his hands clenched.

"Get away from her," Inuyasha ordered lowly. His instinct of protection for his beloved swept like wildfire throughout his being. He could hear the steady trickle of rainwater dripping down the corridor, he could smell every fume of the trains, could hear every beat of his foe's heart. Inuyasha asked not how his senses kicked up, but he wasn't going to look a gift in the mouth.

Kouga looked him up and down and cricked his neck to the side. "I wasn't doing anything to her. Why don't you take off, kid?" he barked. Inuyasha slammed his fist into the nearby wall. Tiles crunched beneath his hand but he was uninjured.

"I can't do that. That's the woman I love," he declared. Kouga circled to meet him, their stances identical and wary. Inuyasha tugged the collar of his second-hand dress shirt open with one hand, and dropped his backpack with the other.

"I love her too," Kouga swore. "I've always wanted her since the moment I saw her. Can't you back off from that?"

"No, I can't, you wolf shit. I can't, not where she's concerned. She's with me, and I'm not going to argue whom she wants; but you scared her. You can't scare a woman to be with you," Inuyasha growled. "You can't scare MY woman to be with you!"

"Oh that's it, we're having it out now," Kouga's eyes gleamed and his nails straightened to stiff claws. Kagome gasped to the side but Inuyasha only watched him curiously. He felt his eyesight grow sharper, and knew on instinct they matched the golden orbs of the lawyer before him. Inuyasha didn't give much thought to that, or to the strands of white hair he saw out of the corners of his eyes settling against his cheeks as he rushed at Kouga with fists raised. And when Kouga jumped aside and his fingers scraped the tiled wall instead, he found his nails had sharpened to claws also. What was going on?

Inuyasha let his mind go to blank actions, settling into the battle Kouga started. They exchanged blows and scratches quickly, faster than the human mind could check, each shrugging small strikes off and keeping at each other. But Inuyasha growled and his eyes saw red. He felt his cheeks stretch as if they were slashed and Kagome sobbed quietly to his peripheral observation. Kouga had the funniest look on his face when Inuyasha dropped him and stomped on him with a knee to the face, he thought idly. He really had been no match for him.

Curious murmuring and exclamations haunted the edges of his sharp hearing and Inuyasha looked through eerily red vision to the clusters of people staring at him. His gaze sought out the most familiar face in the world to him and his vision lightened once more.

"Kagome? Are you all right?" he whispered. His fingers flexed, went limp at his sides. And his nails were blunt once more. His dark hair settled against his shoulders, half bound and tangled. Kouga groaned at his feet.

"Oh, Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered, her eyes wide in fright. Inuyasha cupped her face in his hands. Then he looked around and almost growled again.

"I'm taking you home," he swore, and clasped his arms around her back. Once they were far enough away, Inuyasha swept her up into his arms and ran. Funnily enough, he didn't tire with Kagome's slight weight and the face sprint he kept up. In no time at all they were on the street, around the corner and at her apartment building.

Kagome trembled against Inuyasha the whole time in the elevator. Inuyasha only stood vigilant and still, holding her against him. He settled Kagome's feet on the floor and whispered for Kagome to unlock the door. She fumbled for her keys, dropped them, then opened up. They poured into her entryway as one unit, and shut the world from them with the click of her front door.

Kagome kicked her shoes off and crawled into the living room, weary with shock. Inuyasha knelt after her, hands hovering, hesitant to her welfare.

"Kagome… it's me… why are you staring at me like that?" Inuyasha murmured. His eyes, dark once more, were the saddest eyes Kagome had ever seen. Did I frighten him that much too?

"You just… you just… were someone else. You changed," Kagome whispered. She sifted her fingers through his dark hair, searching for white. She found not one. She stared into his eyes, looking for gold. She found brown, the same shade of the major population. Inuyasha stared into her eyes as dark as the sea and covered her hands tenderly with his.

"I'm going to make sure his dad files a restraining order on him. He won't come near you again," Inuyasha promised. Kagome looked away from him until he turned her face to his.

"Kagome…. Why are you afraid of me?" he whispered. His heart seized and threatened to shatter under the treatment of her gaze. Kagome's eyes softened and she hugged his neck. Here was her young lover. He hadn't really gone away, he had just… changed momentarily. She felt a reason flare up in her intuition, as her grandfather suggested her priestess abilities were. She knew what had happened was strange, but that there was also an answer for it.

"Oh, Inuyasha… I'm sorry," she whispered. They hugged each other tightly. Inuyasha buried his face into her fragrant hair and sighed mightily.

"Don't be… I know you don't like fighting…" he murmured. Kagome felt him press a kiss to her temple and then her brow. She stiffened in his arms, warmed by his presence.

"It's okay, you were protecting me…"

"Kagome, I will always protect you. I could never not protect you," he swore. Kagome folded up in his arms as he lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom she regarded as now both of hers. Inuyasha tenderly laid her on the large western-style bed and Kagome coaxed him to follow her.

Inuyasha stood gulping down at her, his eyes wide with vulnerability and he knelt down beside her. He stretched out on his side and stroked her face with one finger. Kagome closed her eyes softly, then pulled him close. Their mouths met carefully, tenderly. Kagome sighed as he mapped out the inside of her mouth with his tongue. She let her tongue stroke against his and Inuyasha's hand moved down her bare arm to her hip. He tugged her blouse up out of her skirt and pushed it up slightly to feel bare skin. Kagome shivered as his fingers danced across her flat stomach. His every caress was sensual and longing. Even when he cupped that she held sacred through her clothing, she moaned and leaned her head back. Inuyasha carefully stripped her clothing, gently moving her into his arms, to lean against him if maneuvering was required. Kagome's mouth parted and she leaned up on her elbows, naked before him, to catch his lips in a kiss. Inuyasha kissed her deeply, his tongue thrusting softly to indicate what he wanted. Kagome's fingers tugged at his dress shirt and he ditched it quickly. He knelt on the bed and his stomach went concave as her soft hands unfastened his belt and opened his pants. She pushed his boxers off his hips, then looked up into his eyes at what she uncovered. Inuyasha slowly smiled and kicked his pants and shorts off. He wrapped her up in his arms and they moved against each other across the bed. Kagome panted loudly and widened her thighs, but Inuyasha crawled to the nightstand to look for contraceptive first. Kagome pressed the back of her hand to her reddened cheek, trying to cool off as she waited for him to come back to her.

All too soon Inuyasha's warm body was settled against her. He nudged her thighs open with his knee gently. She was so wet that small touch put a smear against his bare knee. Kagome's hands pressed along his back and her head tilted back. A high moan reached Inuyasha's still sharp ears as he cupped her breasts and leaned down to suckle. Her every sound was music to his ears.

"Kagome," he whispered and his tone was ragged with need. Kagome tugged on his hips and smiled brightly at him.

"Please…" she said. 'I need you,' her look finished. Inuyasha held her eyes with his and sheathed himself inside her with one long thrust. Kagome's chin tilted up and she whined. Inuyasha placed his lips against her upturned throat and bit gently. Kagome moved against him and they rolled against each other like the practiced waves of the sea.

Inuyasha lifted his chin and all but howled as he came sharply, making sure Kagome was crested with him on his tide of passion. Kagome clutched his back and screeched highly. Inuyasha thrust gently a few more times and settled his weight on her carefully, his face buried in her shoulder.

"Uhhhh," he groaned lowly. Kagome kissed his brow sweetly and pressed her hand to her forehead.

"That was a rush. I don't think you ever made sounds like that before," she whispered. Her words sounded very loud to Inuyasha's rounded ears. Inuyasha kissed her shoulder.

"Did I?" he murmured. His vision was going blurry from the energy he spent. Kagome cradled him against her.

"You sounded like a wounded puppy," she giggled. Inuyasha groaned and separated from her. But he wrapped her up in his arms and settled against her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The two lay spooned as sleep gathered them in soft embrace and the moonlight settled over their close proximity. The same moon shone down on a bullet train taking their best friends out of Tokyo to the Hoshi shrine in nearby town.

Sango leaned her head against Miroku's shoulder and half dozed but her priest's son gazed out the window at the quickly moving landscape. He smiled at the woman he loved and kissed her brow. He couldn't help feeling something important was coming for him. He hoped it wasn't anything bad.

End for now

Like it? Hate it? Send a review! Longer chapter for you, and it would have been longer, but I wanted to get this out sooner for a certain inu of mine. This one's for you.

Most sincerely yours, penpaninu Sessh 5/14/06


	14. Chapter 14

This one is for Skye. My inu ai, thanks for your support and your calls. This one is inspired by your wondrous charms and ideas.

Inugrrrl, I dedicate one area of the chapter for her as well (leer) How was this one?

The Honored Place for Reviewers! You know whom this is for:

pinkduck-san!A new name and a grand one at that. Thank you for the messages and the kind words. You are honored by this one.

Iriver, heheh guess your question may be answered? Read on.

InuGoddess715, I love seeing what you have to say! It's always a lot, and I enjoy reviews that are paragraphs in themselves. Your suggestions were lovely ones.

Sess' Sakura, love the name and loved what you had to say. Hope this update was soon enough for ya.

DemonKing101, was this soon enough? You said you had to leave for months!

Tokyoxpress, thanks so very much.

Shiro Ryuu-san! Your reviews are lovely and if they're hella longer, even better (wink wink nudge nudge, going for the money) I hope I'm doing an original idea! It literally bit me on the ass at work and I knew, oh yes I knew…. The muse had spoken. Hope the lemon in this chapter is to your GinaCat, dewrose, thanks for the reviews.

Leila-chan! Nice to see you! Hope dearly that you like this one.

Kiwichan, when a story bit me on the ass like this one did, I know I have to finish it or else! That's why I constantly review on a timely basis (LOL).

TrinityK, thanks! Read on, my friend.

Danny Girl (rotfl) Oh god I about lost it when you called Kouga dense as a brick, twice. Funny stuff! But I agree with you.

The Lady of the Night! Love your messages, talk to me some more.

Disclaimer: Penpaninu does not claim to own Inuyasha nor is getting paid for writing this. Does claim to be inu however.

"Impoverished Heir" chapter fourteen

Powers Surfacing

Sango looked around at the shrine as Miroku lead her along by the hand. It was late and the grounds were closed, but Miroku fished out a key ring and worked the front gate open. A few lone lamps lit the courtyard and leaves crunched beneath their sandals.

"Oh, easy now," Miroku said softly. He helped Sango hop across a small pile of leaves and smiled as she beamed in thanks. She came to his side, her head level with his broad shoulder and leaned near him. Miroku smiled and clasped her waist in his hand. They moved towards the house on the property and the lights within.

"Mom? Dad? We're here!" Miroku called. Sango stepped out of her sandals at the entryway and followed her lover down the hallway.

"So you finally made it. Let me take a look at you," Miroku's mother said. A short woman with graying hair and glasses made her way from the kitchen, beaming. Sango had always liked Miroku's mother. She was a gracious polite woman who eased her heart during Miroku's flings and assured Sango of her chances with her intended. Miroku smiled and embraced his mother.

"So you finally decided to go after what I've been telling you all along," she said sternly. Miroku blushed and rubbed his neck with his fist. His beads jangled with the movement.

"Things finally came into place," Miroku confessed. Sango smiled coyly but bowed to Mrs. Hoshi.

"It's good to see you again dear," the older woman said. Sango smiled and let her embrace her in turn.

"You too, ma'am."

"Where's Dad?" Miroku asked.

"He's in the temple, Miroku. Why don't you and Sango-chan go say hello?" Mrs. Hoshi yawned. "You can stay in your old bedroom."

"Thanks, Mom…." Miroku said but Mrs. Hoshi stopped him with a hand to his chest.

"Just no funny business. I know how your teenage years went," she remarked in a huff. Sango tried not to laugh at the funny look on her boyfriend's face.

"Okay, I get you…" Miroku muttered. Sango tugged on his arm.

"Come on, let's go say a prayer," she said. Miroku walked out to the large shrine outside. The Hoshi shrine had been in the family for a number of short centuries, been renovated adequately and was among some of the shrines near Tokyo that held a long history. The Higurashi shrine came first in the years it had been established and ran, but the Hoshi's were content in their success.

Sango inhaled deeply and took in the shrine's incense as Miroku slid the doors open. Sandalwood was reminiscent of Miroku's natural musk and she felt his hand at her elbow. They walked in together, their sandals clipping loudly on the wooden floor.

"Dad," Miroku called softly at the bent figure in priest's robes. He knelt before the altar and murmured softly. Sango held Miroku's hand until Mr. Hoshi finished his incantation, smartly wound his beads expertly around his right hand and wrist and stood.

Hoshi Takada was a tall thin man with eyes as bright as the moon, his face lined with wisdom and serenity. Miroku idly thought that his head resembled the moon, kept shaven and smooth for his life's work. He was a stern father, but a good man as fathers went, Miroku thought.

"Son. So this is your new girlfriend?" Takada squinted. He reached for a pouch hanging from his robes sash and pulled out his glasses. Miroku smiled. His father would ever be a traditionalist. Miroku had his mother sew pockets into his own robes where he kept his keys and cell phone when he came to conduct services for the family shrine.

"I am. Taijiya Sango, sir," Sango smiled, reintroducing herself. It nagged her that Mr. Hoshi referred to her as just another of a list of girls Miroku frequented. Her lover fidgeted behind her, making slashing motions with his hand.

"You look familiar, Miss Taijiya," Hoshi Takada observed. Sango smiled serenely and bowed formally again.

"I should, I went to school with Miroku."

"Dad, I've known Sango for years!" Miroku put in, sounding like an agitated ten-year-old.

"So you have," Hoshi Takada agreed, wiping his glasses off on his billowing sleeve. He slid the lenses onto his nose and peered at the pretty girl, and then did a smile cross his lips. "I do recognize you now that I think on it. It's good to see you again, Sango-chan."

Miroku waited patiently as Sango and her father bowed again.

"So what brings you both here?" Hoshi Takada asked conversationally. They had backed out to the shrine's office, sitting seiza around the priest's low table. Miroku ran his hand through his loose bangs and smiled winningly.

"Can't a son bring his girlfriend to see his family?" he offered. Sango tried not to giggle as Hoshi Takada shook his head.

"Try again," he said dryly. Miroku flushed and clasped his fists on his knees.

"Actually it was Sango who wanted to see you two again," Miroku said. Sango nodded in agreement. Hoshi Takada turned his piercing gaze onto the serious young woman.

"That's a welcome change from those young girls you usually date. I seem to recall the last time I met one, she was most disrespectful and flighty," Hoshi Takada mused. Sango smiled as Miroku fidgeted again.

"Thank you, Hoshi-san," she said. Hoshi Takada inclined his shaven head towards her.

"Can you stop getting on me about that, Dad?" Miroku winced. Hoshi Takada smiled and peered at his son through his glasses.

"Just because you're visiting with Miss Taijiya, don't think you're out of shrine chores for the day. Go mop the shrine floor," Hoshi senior ordered. Miroku stared at his father but acquiesced.

"Don't make Sango do any work," he groused. Hoshi Takada fingered his beads and watched the door until it slid shut behind his son. Then he turned to the strong tall woman across the table.

"I know you have been friends with Miroku. I was just giving my son a hard time," the priest offered. Sango smiled coyly and almost laughed aloud.

"He's given me a hard time for a number of years," she agreed. "But he's a good man."

"Yes, now that he's stopped chasing anything of the opposite sex that will have him," Hoshi Takada agreed. He stood, and walked to a desk against the far wall and rummaged around. Sango accepted a rice cracker from the bowl he offered and Hoshi-san knelt across from her once more. The edges of his robes flared as he moved down.

"You seem like a stolid faithful woman. I am most pleased my son decided to settle his options," Hoshi Takada commented. Sango tried to decipher his words but came to a conclusion that he meant them to favor her in every way.

"Even when he hurt me, I was his friend. I've loved your son for years," Sango confessed. The priest's eyes crinkled and he broke decorum to reach across the table to pat the back of her hand.

"It may be that he's loved you as long. When one is afraid, one doesn't act upon their basest wishes and dreams," Hoshi Takada intoned. Sango stared into his eyes.

"A prayer?" she inquired. Hoshi-san shook his bare head.

"A personal observation," he stated. Sango smiled and relaxed. Their talk was amiable and agreeable and she found herself growing close to the older priest once again.

But when he edged through their friendly conversation to strike at a possibility's path, Sango felt her heart seize with recognition.

"When are you getting married now that you're carrying his child?"

"Hoshi-san!" Sango exclaimed. Her mouth was dry and her eyes were wide as she trembled, trying to urge the instinct to bolt down. Hoshi Takada regarded her with knowing concerned eyes.

Sango gulped. It had been a possibility in the far reaches of her busy life; that she could have gotten pregnant… she and Miroku copulated on a regular basis since confessing their hearts, and rather heatedly at that. She dearly loved her priest's son, but what if he didn't want…?

"I… I don't know, Hoshi-san. I wanted things to go slowly and I hoped…" she started. The proud woman hung her head, her hair shielding her face.

"We'll get through this, Sango-chan," Hoshi Takada. "It's time my son settled down."

"Thank you, Hoshi-san," Sango smiled. She wiped the corner of her eyes with the back of her hand. Hoshi Takada nodded and clasped his long fingers together.

"I had feared I'd never see the day when Miroku could bring home a girl to be proud of. I feared he had a bit too much of his family line in him to come around," Hoshi Takada confessed. Sango regarded him seriously and nodded though she didn't fully understand.

"Okay, I'm done, Dad! You better not be torturing Sango," Miroku called from the doorway. Sango turned and smiled softly. Her lover had rolled up the sleeves of his blue dress shirt, and the knees of his slacks were wet from mop water. A line of sweat beaded against his temple and dripped down his cheek. Sango resisted the urge to lick it away and waited for Miroku to come inside.

"Sango-chan and I were just having a nice chat. Surely you trust your father," Hoshi Takada chuckled. Miroku came in and sat next to Sango.

"I know how you talk to women, Dad. Leave her alone," he said. Hoshi Takada smiled and rose to his feet.

"We'll talk more in the morning. You two go on to bed. And say good night to your mother," Hoshi Takada ordered. Sango stood and bowed at the waist.

"Oh and meet me in the shrine at six am," Hoshi Takada called. Miroku made a silent curse and nodded.

"Sure thing, Dad," Miroku muttered. He took her hand as they left the shrine, groaning silently as they treaded over the wet wooden floors he had just cleaned. Two sets of footprints followed them across the clean floor. Sango sighed and inhaled the country night air deeply. Miroku guided her footsteps back to the main house.

"What did you two go on about? I know my dad can be a little hardheaded," Miroku stated. Sango felt his fingers close around her wrist, travel up her arm and go around her back to clasp her waist. Sango leaned her head against his shoulder, inhaling his musky scent. She allowed herself this small moment of comfort before getting down to business.

"Do you want to have a little sake? I know Mom has some in the fridge," Miroku grinned as they came into the kitchen. A small lamp lit the interior, providing guidance to the rest of the house. Sango shook her head.

"No, thank you Miroku…." Sango's thoughts went to infants she had seen proud mothers carry about in Tokyo. Small dark-haired bundles with bright eyes and small mouths… her hand stole to her flat stomach.

"Guess we should head on up then," Miroku commented. They slid their sandals off and tiptoed up to the familiar bedroom of Miroku's childhood. Sango sat on the edge of his narrow bed and watched her lover strip his dress shirt and tank top off. When his hands settled over his belt, her lips parted.

"Have you ever gotten a girl pregnant?" Sango asked softly. Her words were so low she thought she hadn't spoken them until Miroku looked up, his eyes vulnerable.

He coughed against his fist, then sat on the edge of the bed next to his huntress, his arm going round her shoulders.

"I can't say if any of the others haven't come after me," he said. Sango frowned and punched his bare shoulder.

"Miroku, please…" she pleaded. Miroku kissed her cheek and let her rest against him.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently. Sango hugged his waist and closed her eyes.

"Promise me, Miroku. Promise me that you'll accept whatever comes to us," she asked. Miroku nodded, his eyes soft as he settled into a comfortable mindset. It was late in his family's home and he was alone with his girlfriend. He yawned and kissed her brow. Dark hair moved against his lips.

"We can get through anything, Sango. I promise," he said. Sango smiled and hugged him tighter.

"That's what I needed to hear," she confessed. She kissed Miroku simply but he held her chin and held her lips up to his for a longer kiss. Sango murmured in his mouth and pushed to lie on top when they fell back against the bed. Miroku was intent on stripping their clothing off while being quiet about it, but he was too eager. Sango giggled as he bumped his head against the headboard wriggling about and they froze, feeling like guilty teenagers. They giggled again when no one said anything. Just as things were going too far, a loud knock sounded against Miroku's bedroom door. Sango fell off of him and covered herself with the sheets.

"No, don't go too far!" Miroku insisted, covering his nakedness as well. He cleared his throat and called out. "What!"

"I was just coming to say good night! Don't talk to your mother that way," Mrs. Hoshi called through the door.

"Okay! Good night!" Miroku agreed. Sango giggled and kissed his shoulder. He was tensed as a spring coil ready to bounce. She tried not to writhe when his hand slid along her thigh and steadily higher…

"And no funny business! Your father and I can hear you in the next room!" Mrs. Hoshi added.

Miroku gaped at Sango's face as she laughed and he fell on his side in defeat.

"That took the mood away," he commented. Sango hugged him tightly. Her curves pushed into his lithe muscles and they lay in embrace.

"That's okay, we should be getting to sleep anyways," Sango suggested. Miroku kissed her shoulder and murmured softly. He was more tired than he thought for in a moment he was snoring away against her. Sango ran her fingers through his short hair, cupping the back of his neck and shoulders. She pressed her belly carefully against his thin side and closed her eyes.

In the next bedroom, the Hoshi parents readied for bed. Hoshi Takada watched his wife's movements. They had been together so long their lives were in tandem to each other's daily routines but he welcomed the easy comfort of their relationship.

"Has Miroku told you how serious he is about Sango-chan?" Mrs. Hoshi asked. Hoshi Tadaka shook his head.

"Sango-chan had more to say about that. She's a good girl, dear. She's what our son needs," Hoshi Tadaka declared. He set his glasses on the nightstand and pulled his robes off.

"So she's the one to reign in his wild ways?" Mrs. Hoshi chuckled. She pulled back the covers on her side of the bed and got in. Hoshi Tadaka joined her in his underclothes.

"You should know. You curbed my impulses and tamed my wild heart," Hoshi Tadaka stated poetically. His wife leaned close to kiss him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kagome hovered over her lover and peered at his scalp. Inuyasha's dark hair lay scattered over the bed and his arms were spread to the side. Kagome gently nudged his bare arm to his side to kneel closer and leaned lower. Her face was barely an inch from Inuyasha's face when his eyes opened.

"Huh?" he muttered, his mind still fuzzy with sleep. Kagome's breasts all but hung out of her chemise the way she leaned over him. There, there could be a white hair…

"Ack!" Kagome yelped when Inuyasha's hands flew up and locked around her elbows. He held her captive against him.

"What you doing?" he asked sleepily. Kagome leaned down and laid her arms over his neck.

"Just watching you sleep," Kagome said, which was the truth. She smoothed a dark lock of hair out of Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha shifted his legs under the blankets and leaned his head back on the pillow. They had an hour before they had to get up to get ready for work. Inuyasha hadn't cleaned out his tomb yet, but lived at Kagome's now. Sango and Miroku had taken leave from work to visit the Hoshi family shrine so he hadn't use of Sango's car.

"Watch…. me… hmm…" Inuyasha mumbled. He drifted back off. Kagome laid her head against his red t-shirt and listened to his heartbeat. She was so glad he had agreed to stay with her. She didn't like seeing him in that tiny room.

Kagome glanced at her alarm clock. She didn't want to get up from her lover any earlier than she had to. Even if they lived together, in these first few days she seemed to need to check that he would still be there. So what if his eyes had sparked golden when he was above her last night. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she knew she still loved him. Inuyasha had ripped into Kouga with a savagery that had frightened her, but he would never harm her.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open an hour later as the annoying beep sounded through her bedroom. Inuyasha groaned and spooned her back. Kagome rubbed her eye and smiled as she felt an appreciative part of his anatomy press close against her.

"We have to get up, baby," she giggled. Inuyasha groaned and buried his face against her shoulder.

"Noooo…. Let's call off work today," he suggested. Kagome stretched to smack the alarm clock off.

"But I can't, Inuyasha. Suzuki-san needs me in his board meeting," Kagome said imploringly. Inuyasha moved behind her on instinct, his eyes slowing opening. The warmth between them flushed and stiffened his penis. Inuyasha sighed and kissed her neck, pushing against the sweet curve of her ass. Even Kagome couldn't stop when Inuyasha breathed against her in that way and rubbed. Hard. Kagome spread her thighs and Inuyasha nudged the bulge in his shorts lower between her inner thighs then abruptly high, striking her core. Kagome closed her eyes and whined as she moved back against him. One of Inuyasha's hands curled around her breast and found her nipple through the sheer fabric of her chemise.

Kagome gasped and thudded her head back against Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha breathed harshly and kissed the side of her neck. He parted his lips and nipped her with his teeth. Kagome writhed against him, one hand fisting the sheets. The other reached back and curled round his hip.

"Hmm…" Inuyasha smiled. "You can't say you want to get up yet… " His nostrils flared and Kagome's sweet scent flared to his attention. He tried not to swoon. "I can smell it…"

Kagome gasped highly. Inuyasha knew his cheek was bright red against her neck as he worked himself against his girlfriend with short sweet thrusts giving her a hint of what would happen in the next few minutes. His erection was ready to rip out the front of his boxers. Kagome's juices soaked through her panties and Inuyasha wondered if his boxers were stained from her dampness.

"Oh… please… stop…"

Inuyasha breathed against her neck. His hand settled her hip still and he made Kagome's hips roll back sharply at one excruciatingly slow thrust.

"Only if you forgot your pill…" he growled. He was so worked up, if he went to search for a condom now, he'd jerk himself off to completion. Kagome's head lolled back and forth against his shoulder.

"No… last night…" she gasped. That was all Inuyasha needed to hear. He found himself holding his breathe as he delicately tugged Kagome's panties low and down her thighs. Kagome worked to kick them off her long bare legs. Inuyasha's hand smoothed down her hip and between her thighs. Kagome leaned her head back and to the side to accept his tongue thrusting into her mouth as she writhed against his fingers stretching her open. Her essence soaked his hand and the sheets.

"Now… Inuyasha…. Now…" Kagome ordered. She tried to roll over to face him, but Inuyasha held her still with a slight growl. Kagome looked over her shoulder and saw serious golden eyes watching her with lust. 'They're the same as last night….' She didn't have time to wonder as Inuyasha jerked his boxers down his hips, just enough to free his rigid lust. Kagome turned around and moaned when she felt his naked head caress her drenched nether lips.

"Oh, fuck," she murmured as her hips moved with short jerky movements anticipating him. Inuyasha found himself agreeing as he held her hip and thrust hard.

"AH!" Inuyasha howled. Kagome's fingers clawed the sheets and she gasped highly. Her erotic moans set Inuyasha's blood boiling as he tried to savor the feeling of being inside Kagome without something covering the sensations.

"Oh gods…. I can really feel you…" Inuyasha breathed. His chest felt too tight as he thrust deeply. Kagome's warmth squeezed him tightly, her juices lubricating his fleshy organ. Inuyasha felt his vision go white then red as he pounded his girlfriend. He hissed and moaned, then howled as he slammed himself into her. Kagome stopped trying to push back to meet him and held still. He was doing all the work, but it was hitting everything… Kagome cried out and tried to move away.

Inuyasha gripped her hip and swore loudly. He howled highly, like the puppy Kagome had called him, and this explosion was the best he'd had with her. He could feel every squeeze and pulse of her core. His length was so hard, and she was so hot and moist… He moaned raggedly and said something that tried to form the syllables of her name. The very center of his passion. Kagome was screaming before him, still to his aching hard thrusts and Inuyasha knew she had met her end.

"Inuyasha…." Kagome gasped. Her hand fluttered to her heaving breast. Her legs were spread, her left hip was pressed hard into the mattress. Inuyasha planted his right foot on the mattress and arched his hip high. Kagome's fingers clenched the bed, then went still. Kagome could feel trickles of his seed drip down her thigh.

"Oh gods…" she whispered. Inuyasha panted and kissed her shoulder.

"I love being in you," he stated honestly. His vision went white, then came back in. He blew a sweaty strand of hair from Kagome's shoulder and nuzzled her neck.

Kagome moaned highly when he lifted her leg as he kneeled up on the bed. Still joined deeply inside, he moved her onto her back and lay down between her spread legs. His boxers wound low on his hips as they stayed close together intimately. Kagome ran her hands over his back and kissed his brow. Inuyasha kissed her mouth hotly, and went still. The fabric of his cotton t-shirt clashed with the silk of her chemise, half mussed from his eagerness to get to a breast.

"Fuck. How'm I gonna work now?" he leered. Kagome smacked his shoulder. "Ow!"

"What about me? I can't walk," she moaned. But she held Inuyasha tenderly, cradling him. "Your eyes…"

"What?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome stroked his face and stared into his face.

"Nothing… just noticing your beautiful eyes," she smiled. Inuyasha watched her tenderly and leaned down.

"I thought you had to get up," Inuyasha smiled. Kagome kissed him sweetly. Their tongues stroked and joined slowly.

"This is all your fault," she claimed. But she held onto him until they could move, and preparations for work were a whirlwind of dress, rush and run. But Inuyasha wouldn't take any of this back to just be on time for stupid Wacdonalds. Kagome's heart had called to him and he had heeded the call.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"I see you've worked for Tsuzuki for ten years," Sesshomaru murmured. He rifled through his applicant's papers. The older plump woman smiled gently, her hands clasped on her ample lap.

"I did, Takahashi-san. I filed and kept his appointments and we got to know each other very well."

Sesshomaru tried not to get a headache wondering what that was supposed to imply before the matronly woman went on. "Our children got along rather well and we had several family functions together."

"Ah…" Sesshomaru sipped his coffee. "I see. Well, how would you like to start for a trial run? We can evaluate your performance in one week."

"That would be fine, Takahashi-san. Thank you."

"Myoga-san will call you about your schedule," Sesshomaru murmured, keeping his eyes on his desk. The appointment was over to him.

"If I may say something, Takahashi-san?" the woman asked. Sesshomaru looked up, under his brows. He waited sternly.

"I was rather saddened when your honorable father passed on. I hope taking on his work isn't a burden for you, sir."

A vein in Sesshomaru's throat pulsed and he swallowed. But his eyes remained cold and distant, the perfect mask. "Thank you. We will keep in touch."

As soon as the plump woman left his office, Sesshomaru made a fist and touched it to his brow. His dark bangs stood straight up from the rumpled gesture. Father… why have things gone so wrong?

Sesshomaru's sharp ears picked up the heaviness of Myoga's steps as he huffed his way closer to his office. He looked up and composed his features as the round businessman slid in. He stopped and straightened his suit jacket. Sesshomaru wondered idly whether he waxed his mustache to stick out at such an unnatural angle from his lips.

"Yes, Myoga-san?" Sesshomaru asked. Myoga cleared his throat and looked in his ledger. He cradled it like a mother would an infant, Sesshomaru thought. His heart weakened and he thought of Rin holding a dark-haired baby… with his eyes…. Sesshomaru's eyes sharpened and he blinked. He growled when Myoga stared at him solemnly.

"You came to me for something?" he reiterated. Myoga coughed and ran a chubby finger down his ledger.

"Takeyoshi's partners are wondering where to meet you for lunch. One would remind the young master to take it easy on them. Takeyoshi could have acted alone with Onigumo…." Myoga went on with their foes' title when he saw Sesshomaru cringe. "…Naraku."

Sesshomaru exhaled silently. It was stupid but for an instant he was sure Myoga was going to say 'Onigumo Rin.'

"This one will take that into account," he murmured, but his cold eyes told he would not remember that feeble promise. Myoga sighed.

"Sesshomaru-san, please. Just stop contemplating for a moment and read this," Myoga said. Sesshomaru raised one fine eyebrow.

"That almost sounds like an order. What is this, Myoga-san?" Sesshomaru asked. He accepted one thin folder from the elder man and looked through the figures. At a quick scan it was a list of monetary digits but when his sharp eyes settled on the kanji next to them, he read his family's name as well as Onigumo's.

"What is this?" Sesshomaru growled. Myoga smiled.

"Information from the files of Naraku-san. A friend was kind enough to look into something for me," he winked. Sesshomaru looked up sharply.

"I refuse to believe she has anything to contribute to my company anymore," Sesshomaru swore. "This one is tired of your innuendos. Just leave it alone, Myoga-san."

Myoga sighed. "Very well. But won't you consider the information? The money Onigumo acquired from your father's accounts was done through underhanded dealings, and as if we get more substantial evidence, his illegal actions can be atoned for."

Sesshomaru laughed shortly. "That one won't atone for a damn thing. He uses anything he gets his hands on." Rin's shy smile came to the corner of his mind. Sesshomaru turned his back on that memory.

"One was wondering if you wanted to look over your options. I haven't forgotten what he's done to your father's company." 'And to the Lady Rin…'

"Oh we'll look into it. I suppose a thank you is in order," Sesshomaru muttered. Myoga smirked.

"You're welcome, Sesshomaru-san."

Sesshomaru muttered inside his head trying to coax the dark thoughts from spiraling out of control.

"Sesshomaru-san, Takeyoshi's men are awaiting your arrival," one of his younger partners rapped on his door. Sesshomaru adjusted his tie and let a bloodthirsty gleam fill his eyes. He would take his satisfaction where he could after all.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Rin moved around her father's building with the dread feeling she was doing something wrong and would be punished for it. That couldn't be however. She was diligent, she was smart and she wouldn't compromise her position when she had a job to do. Both of them, Rin thought looking down at the files she held in her arms. Onigumo Naraku had relocated her to one of his senior partner's desks and he had made it strictly plain her body was solely only for his use.

Rin shook her head, making her way down the hallway. She would rather her body be for her own use and she could not have stopped the wave of shame that hit her when her father had told her that.

'I know you've snared that boy's trust with more than a kind word. But remember your loyalties. You work for me, in my own building now, Rin.' Rin sighed and tucked a lock of hair back into her bun.

'I know where my loyalties lie…'

"Rin-kun! Your father wanted to speak with you," a young bright-eyed woman walked up, waving for Rin's attention. Rin took a moment to regard the young woman, evne younger than she was if possible. She was innocent, high-breasted and brimming with unspoiled energy. Rin silently wished her luck to survive in this building.

"Of course, I'll go right away," Rin said. The woman smiled brightly and bowed slightly before scampering off. Rin sighed and felt very old all of a sudden.

"… And they don't lie with you." Onigumi Rin made her way to the grand double doors housing her father's offices and knocked. Kaze Kagura wasn't at her secretary's desk. A pity, Rin could have used one of her winks. The older demoted woman inspired confidence in their scheme together.

"Father, I've come as asked," she called out.

"Come in, Rin."

Rin opened the door and slid inside. Her father's office was dimly lit as per usual. She thought her adopted sire preferred dark lighting to contemplate this dark hair and complexion, but Rin knew it was to shade the taint of his aura. She wasn't a spiritualist, but even she could feel the revulsion of his touch without the shame of familial intercourse reminding her. He took and never gave. Rin hoped he wouldn't rape her being again. She didn't know how far she could go before she snapped and revealed her true intentions for Onigumo Inc.

Rin stood straight and awaited her father's scrutiny. She was not disappointed. Onigumo Naraku sat on the edge of his desk and regarded his adoptive daughter with a sullen dark look. His eyes traveled up and down her trim body, settling on her breasts. Rin shivered and hugged her files against her chest trying to avert his piercing gaze. Her father wore his customary black slacks, and they hugged his thighs in a most flattering way that she was sure most women would have lingered over. Naraku crossed his arms over his chest and smirked, his suit jacket off and his shirtsleeves rolled up. His black hair was pulled up into a high tail that cascaded still almost to his buttocks. Rin was sure her adoptive father was considered very attractive externally, but she knew him inside and he was not as beautiful as he portrayed himself to be.

She swallowed slowly, trying to moisten her throat. She was parched before him.

"What is it you wanted, Father?" Rin asked innocently. Naraku raised one fine eyebrow and pushed off the desk. He towered easily over his daughter.

"How do you like your new position?" he asked lightly. Rin tried not to fidget. She was here for more than idle conversation.

"Just fine. Your partner is a diligent man," Rin offered. Naraku smiled and stepped closer. Rin's spine stiffened when her father was close enough to kiss. She turned her chin up bravely.

"So you're getting readjusted?" Naraku asked. His hand settled on Rin's arm and moved closer. Rin's folders fell to the floor, papers scattering. She swallowed evenly, masking her expression.

"You don't have to worry about me, Father." 'You don't have to worry about what I'm doing, not at all…'

Naraku chuckled. "Your father missed you. Can't you give me a kiss?"

Rin stiffened but stood her ground. "I… I can't…"

Naraku's smile fled from his lips and he regarded Rin with a dark scowl. "My, my, I thought I was imagining a touch of defiance from you."

Rin shuddered. "Can't you just be my father? Please, I don't want to…" Rin knew she was jeopardizing her position by revealing her base desire for him to leave her alone, but she felt she had to tell him. She couldn't keep giving herself to him.

Naraku growled and grabbed Rin by the elbows. She was used to his abuse, but even she couldn't stop the cry of shock his hands on her gave. "Never, ever defy me. Do you hear me, Rin? Do you want me to teach you a lesson?"

'Do you want me to teach you respect?' Rin heard in his tone. She shook her head and fought him.

"No, I…"

"Naraku-san!" Kagura's voice cracked like a whip. Naraku let go of Rin and she stumbled back, relieved at the possibility of freedom. Kaze Kagura stood in the doorway, her hands on her curvy hips. Rin backed off as she advanced.

"What do you want, Kagura-kun? I'm busy here," Naraku snapped. Kagura sauntered in as if she owned the place and stood in front of Rin. Rin backed up to the door.

"You sure look busy, scolding your daughter. Did it get you all worked up?" Kagura looked up and down Naraku, making sure to linger over his thighs and groin. Rin didn't know if she should feel sick or not.

"Hmff. Maybe you didn't learn your lesson when I demoted you," Naraku drawled. Kagura sauntered closer, her hips pressing up against Naraku's. Rin looked away as Kagura rubbed up and down.

"Whatever you say, boss," Kagura sighed. Naraku smirked and waved his hand at his daughter.

"You can do back to work now, daughter."

"Yes, Father," Rin answered. She politely closed the doors, and ran.

Inside the offices, Kagura surprised Naraku by pushing him on his desk and jumping on top. Kagura worked their clothing loose and took his rampant arousal deep inside, wincing at the feel of his taint surging within her. But she was strong, and she could survive this.

'I'm going to make you pass out you cock-sucking bastard,' Kagura smiled coyly at the look of ecstasy marring Naraku's usually controlled features. 'Then it's into your personal files I go…'

"AH! Are you trying to kill me?" Naraku laughed. Kagura gripped him tightly and parted her red lips in a smirk.

"Just maybe…"

"You're too much, woman…"

"Always for you."

'Bastard.'

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Inuyasha had the feeling he was being watched all day. He rubbed his face, wondering if he would feel the powers stretching his cheeks with slashes again, wondering if his blunt nails would sharpen to natural deadly weapons. His dark bangs settled against his eyes, the rest pulled back into a loose tail that was pulled over one shoulder.

Why on Earth had he changed the way he did? It was similar to Kouga's spark of power, but it was different. Inuyasha knew he couldn't just write off last night as a strange happenstance, something that couldn't possibly happen again. Not when it was evident in his past…

'Izayoi! Why did you leave me? Izayoi!" Inuyasha had peeked in on his father, his younger eyes noticing his jerky movements and tear-streaked face. His mother had just died and the memorial service was held a few days ago. The status of being mother-less still hadn't settled in and Inuyasha knew cold grief would hit him hard when it did. As apparently it had rocked his father… Long gashes decorated the walls of his Otou's study and Inutaisho had stood sobbing, his fists clenched. His nails were longer than normal and blood oozed between his knuckles.

'It happened to Pop too…' Inuyasha thought. He had peered at himself in restrooms of his respective work places, and gaped at the sharp intelligent golden eyes that peered knowingly back. Did this come about from last night? Or was it something else, something deeper? Inuyasha didn't have any sunglasses yet, and he was tired of explaining his eyes as a fancy new pair of contact lenses.

"Yeah, like I like sticking things over my eyeballs for fun…." He muttered.

"Inuyasha, come on back! Its closing time," one of his colleagues opened the men's room door and jerked his head to the side, pointing out. Inuyasha blinked and rubbed his eyes. They were still golden when he opened them.

"Coming, I'm gonna get out of your hair," Inuyasha called. His hand scraped through his bangs. The young man holding the door gaped. For a moment he thought he saw white streaked with black in Inuyasha's ponytail…

Inuyasha gladly took the train back to the apartment he was considering 'theirs', in his mind's eye. When Kagome made a key for him, he had all but melted. He puttered around the nice living room and regarded Tetsusagia. The ancient peeled scabbard seemed to watch him in return.

"Tadaima!" Kagome called, opening the front door. Inuyasha beamed and waited for her to slip her heels off and progress in to him.

"I missed you," he confessed. Kagome went into his arms and they shared a deep kiss.

"I did too," she smiled. Inuyasha nuzzled his chin against the top of her head and sighed. They sank down to the floor, but merely held each other.

"We missed the couch," Kagome giggled. Inuyasha ran his hand through her dark hair softly.

"You're so damn beautiful," Inuyasha said suddenly. "Why do you put up with a guy like me?"

Kagome heard a silent question in his inquiry and snuggled closely against him. Her hand ran over the rough linen of his second-hand dress shirt and she kissed his chin shortly.

"Because you saved me. Because you protected me. Because we click. Because without you, I don't make sense. And you don't make sense without me."

"Well yeah," Inuyasha said but he was smiling. "Why else?"

Kagome leaned down and kissed him sweetly. "Because I love you. There is no better explanation."

Inuyasha's golden eyes gleamed and he touched her cheek. "God damn, I'm so lucky to have met you."

"So are you agreeing with me?" Kagome smiled. Inuyasha cupped her face in his palm and he nodded.

"I love you too, baby."

"Good, because there's something that's been bothering me lately…"

"What? What is it, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, worried. He moved to sit up, half crouched in a ready position to leap and maim whatever was bothering his girlfriend. Kagome laughed and pushed his chest.

"Why on earth did your parents name you Inuyasha? We know what it means," she wanted to know. Inuyasha moaned and slapped his palm to his forehead.

"I don't know! I guess…. I guess Myoga-san would know. He seemed to have a lot to say when he gave me Pop's katana," Inuyasha mused softly. Kagome and he turned as one unit to regard the ancient weapon that seemed to hum happily in their presence.

"Maybe you should ask him," Kagome suggested. Inuyasha nodded.

"Not now. Got to move my things here first. One step at a time," Inuyasha grinned. Kagome sighed and leaned against his shoulder.

"Now what do you want to do about dinner…?"

Inuyasha wondered how long he could put off investigating his family's oddities. His father's ancient friend would be the one to go to, but he didn't want to do it. Oddities meant a breakup in the happy life he was now starting to live. Oddities meant irregular happenings in a world safe in its modern existence. Surreal happenings did not belong in a world of concrete and skyscrapers. And he intended to keep it that way.

But Inuyasha knew his eyes sharpening to gold and his strength appearing was only the beginning. 'Wonder how that wolf shit is doing?'

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Across Tokyo, a dark-haired lawyer was thrown into a room. Kouga groaned and lifted his head, his long hair hanging into his eyes.

"You let someone tamper with your spirit," a deep voice intoned and Kouga knew his father was with him in the dark. Kouga coughed and ran his hand over his cheek. He felt wetness that wasn't tears.

"I had to, Dad! I didn't even know about this and you never told me how to become what is inside me," Kouga protested. Golden eyes watched Kouga and he felt a shiver up his spine. Ookami Takeru padded closer and Kouga was startled to sense an older awakening in his sire. If there were lights handy, he was sure he'd see a more bestial appearance on his father's once familiar face.

"I was right to hold it back from you as you've found a way to abuse this power. Kouga, you have a lot to answer for."

"What, for seeing a witch?" Kouga spat and worked his tongue against his teeth.

"For opening yourself to darkness."

Kouga let that sink in and he laughed bitterly. The hysterical edges shook in Ookami Takeru's sharp ears. "You sound like a Jedi master! Don't go to the Dark side, Kouga."

"Enough," Takerua growled. Kouga shut up again. "This isn't a game, and this isn't a movie. This is your family's bloodline and you will treat our abilities with respect. Yes, darkness goes hand in hand with true base power, but you can hone it so it doesn't rule you. One doesn't need dwell alone in the dark thinking that's all they're given."

Ookami Kouga watched the outline of his bent father. He swallowed slowly and the darting of moisture in his throat stretched back a short eon of time spent prowling the lands for prey.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sesshomaru packed up his briefcase and cast a wary glance over his office. He didn't like reflecting that his workspace was obviously made over after his fit of rage, but one could not help but notice the desk was new, the computer topnotch and the window re-paneled.

"Takahashi-san, I'm taking off!" the plump secretary he had hired peeked in and waved. Sesshomaru waved her off with a curt motion of his hand and clasped his briefcase shut.

"That's fine," he intoned. The older woman sashayed off and Sesshomaru slid his suit jacket back on. He walked toward the door to leave, and looked back. The memory of being deeply inside Rin on the floor flashed before his eyes and Sesshomaru had to close his eyes and count to twenty to get control of his self.

Myoga slammed into the door and into his shoulder, jarring Sesshomaru out of the sharply painful memory.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru-san!" Myoga gasped. His pipe fell out of his mouth and against Sesshomaru's fine leather shoe. He tapped the toe into the carpet and shook his head.

"What?" he asked simply. If Myoga was going to go on about what he did to Takeyoshi's partners, he was going to add him to the list.

"Many pardons, Sesshomaru-san, but I was wondering if you had time for another appointment," Myoga made out. Sesshomaru almost lashed out right then and there. But he kept his face blank as a slate.

"This one is very tired, Myoga-san. This one would ask you to bring back the applicant or supplicant or whoever it is to come in the next morning WITH AN APPOINTMENT. This one is going home," Sesshomaru bit out pointedly. Myoga gulped but he stood his ground.

"I can't, Sesshomaru-san. And you can wreck your office or hurt me all you want but… well, come in," Myoga called. Sesshomaru turned to the door and he felt his heart drop into his shoes. Relief and rage thundered through his veins.

"I was wondering if you had a moment for an insider to what you want," Rin said softly. Sesshomaru's fingers went limp and his briefcase dropped to the floor.

End for now

Like it? Hate it? Send a review! This one tries to honor them as is apparent above.

MOST sincerely yours, penpaninu 5/18/06


	15. Chapter 15

Dedicated to InuSkye once again. My dear one, you're the source of inspiration for my Yash musings. I had a good idea, and I'm trying to pace it. Thanks for the added suggestions, ai. Inu luv for you from this one.

Inugrrrl, what do you think? This one asks you! (laugh) I'm loving your updates, so very much and am thrilled you're reading this rambling story.

The Honored Place for reviewers:

Demonking101,

hope you read this in time before you go. This one will have more when you get back.

Ryoko Ao Midori, glad you liked it.

Inugoddess715, I always like what you have to say and I'm glad to see you again. Hope you enjoy what's in this chapter!

Pinkduck, I hope to deliver on the Sessh and Rin! Glad to see you again.

Iluvmitsukake, I like going into some details on character developments. The inu stuff is hopefully my original idea (laugh) Hope this one came out fast enough for you as well.

Demonpriestess07, hope you like!

IRiver, hope this is out soon enough.

Shiro Ryuu-san! I adore your paragraphs of reviewing! Thanks for all you had to say. This one can't go on and on about how much I adore you.

Wicked angel, you I must commend for getting an inkling of what I'm writing. I was excited to see what you mentioned. of the Night,

this one enjoys iming you. Talk to me anytime.

Kiwichan, Sango's part came about literally by itself. I usually don't do cliffies but it worked in this case.

Inuyashasramen, I love your name let me say! Its original and clever and made me crack up.

Danny girl, this sesshpen approves of what you had to say about that last chapter. This sesshpen likes original Star Wars, so don't go to the Dark Side, this one says (laugh).

Leila-chan, this one thinks of babies way too much for the characters as is obvious (laugh). Was this a fast update?

Eartha, thanks for the review, and the cultural tidbit. Hope you like this chapter.

TrinityK, Inu and Kags are a pet favorite for me to write, but Sessh and Rin seem to shine in this one and that is completely my fault. This Sesshpen had no idea (cough).

Disclaimer: Penpaninu does not claim to own Inuyasha nor is getting paid to write this. Does claim to be inu however.

"Impoverished Heir" chapter fifteen

Where I need to Be

"Rin," Sesshomaru murmured. His voice sounded cracked and exhausted to his own sharp ears. Rin smiled painfully and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"How are you, Sesshomaru?" she asked softly. Sesshomaru watched her with narrowed eyes and found it was very hard to breathe.

"Well then…" Myoga huffed and tried not to smile in the corner of Sesshomaru's vision. "I'll leave you both to it."

"Myoga-san," Sesshomaru said. Myoga paused at the door. A bead of sweat collected at his temple at his boss' tone.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-san?" he asked.

"Never do something like this without my leave again. Ever," Sesshomaru commanded. His cold gaze promised this conversation was not over in the slightest. Myoga swallowed.

"Yes, of course. Good night, Sesshomaru-san. Good night, Rin-kun," Myoga bowed. He hastened out of the double doors and closed them shut behind him. Rin looked down and played with the ends of her hair as the doors clicked shut. Sesshomaru was watching her and she wasn't sure if things were as open as the opportunity Myoga-san had made for her.

"Why did you come here, Miss Onigumo?" Sesshomaru bit out. Rin looked up, her eyes full of pain. He had switched to her adoptive name and showed her obviously what he thought of her now. She swallowed her heart.

"I came to you to help you. I can find the information you need to bring down Onigumo Naraku," she vowed. Sesshomaru was not moved. He looked as frozen as sculpted ice.

"Your father," he intoned. Rin sighed.

"Yes, my father. Please, Sessh… I want to help you. In our time together, I tried to show my loyalty was for you."

"Yet you told your father of every move I made," Sesshomaru growled. Rin watched him with sad eyes and swallowed. "Why did you come here! I don't trust you."

Rin watched her love pace back and forth, his movements clipped and angry. She caught his sleeve as he passed her by. Sesshomaru froze.

"I want to make up for my mistakes, Sessh. I want to be near you, if only to help you…" she whispered. She dared to hope when Sesshomaru stopped.

"WHY?" he screamed at her. Rin gulped, her heart shredding. She knew he was asking more than why she had spied on him. "Why didn't you just come to me first? I would have tried to understand!" Loyalty was first and foremost very important to Sesshomaru. Yes, he knew he would have tried to understand her treachery, try being an important part of the word. But he didn't know what he would have done even if she had while worming her way close to his heart…

"I know! I know…." Rin gulped. She let go of his sleeve. Sesshomaru felt the light go out of his world briefly. "I was trying to fulfill my…obligations. He did help me, Sessh."

"You will call me Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru growled. "You haven't earned the right to call me Sessh."

Rin gulped. "Sesshomaru…all I can say is: I'm sorry. I wasn't acting for you."

Sesshomaru paced back and forth and tried to stab the subject from a business angle. "Does he know you're here?"

"No! He doesn't know what I'm doing, I promise," Rin answered. Sesshomaru watched her with narrowed cold eyes then finally nodded. She relaxed ever so slightly.

"What is it you can offer me?" he growled. Rin jumped to hand him several folders from her arms.

"As you can see, my father has several offshore handlings funded by your father's money," Rin stated. She ran a slim finger down the columns. Sesshomaru nodded. He looked up, his face still impassive.

"I think we can work something out, Miss Onigumo."

Rin tried not to hope too much that he would want her still.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sango read the instructions on the back of the tiny box and frowned. She sighed and felt her flat belly. She tapped one bare foot against the tiled floor of her small apartment's rest room and watched herself in the mirror. Her hair hung limp and tangled from sleep, her eyes looked exhausted. Her breasts were still firm and her body slim. Sango wondered how long that would last. Both hands cupped her trim stomach beneath her tank top as she waited for the specific amount of time to pass before checking for results.

"Pee on strip and wait one minute. Sure, easy…." Sango swallowed. Her throat was dry and she felt dizzy and her heart was going a mile a minute. Miroku was still asleep in her bed and she hoped he wouldn't wake up and surprise her. She needed to find out if her instincts and Hoshi Takada's were correct. She had refused alcohol since that visit with her lover's parents, to safeguard the possibility. She would rather be on the safe side.

Sango tried to swallow the paralyzing fear of being pregnant and tried to think about infants and Miroku's eyes. Her wristwatch beeped one minute and Sango made her self walk to the sink's counter to look at the strip's result. Looking down was the hardest thing she had ever had to do.

"…Oh Gods." Positive. It was positive. Sango gave a small laugh tinged with fear and held up the strip. Apparently she was going to bear Miroku's child sooner than she had thought.

Sango hid the evidence and returned to her bedroom. She watched Miroku a moment then crawled into bed at her lover's side. Miroku groaned in his sleep but she tucked herself against his shoulder. Miroku's fingers twitched in his sleep then went still. Sango watched him tenderly then closed her eyes. She needed some feminine advice as well as a trip to the doctors.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sango stirred her water glass, her hands busy for something to do. The ice cubes clinked against the glass and Kagome sighed.

"You sounded urgent on the phone, Sango-chan, what's going on?" Kagome smiled. Sango let her face relax and she regarded her new friend with soft eyes.

"I just found out something this morning, and I don't know what to do about it," she confessed. Kagome reached across the table and patted her friend's hand.

"No matter what it is, we're here for you, all of us. So what happened?" Kagome asked. Sango swallowed and opened her mouth. Her throat was dry again.

"I'm pregnant."

Kagome sat and blinked, then blinked again. "What? Does Miroku know?" she asked hurriedly. Sango pushed her hair over one shoulder and sighed.

"No! And I want you to keep it that way," she begged.

"Don't worry, I'll help you…"

"Oi, huntress! How you doing? Kagome, you just sat down and didn't wait for me," Inuyasha complained. He ambled up and Kagome smiled. She leaned up and let him kiss her cheek. Then the young man leaned to kiss Sango. She nervously accepted, and blinked. Was he developing white hairs already?

"Inuyasha, your hair's mussed," Kagome giggled. Sango wondered what she was getting at until Inuyasha yelped and ran his hand through his dark bangs. Strands of white stuck out in the dark color and he jogged to the bathroom.

"Be right back!" he called. Kagome turned back to Sango with an amused smirk.

"He's self conscious that he's getting white hairs," she explained.

"I know, I thought I saw some," Sango answered. "Did he get contacts recently?"

"No," Kagome answered simply. Sango stared at her then changed the subject.

"I guess I'll figure that mystery out later. What am I going to do, Kagome-chan?" Sango murmured, her eyes wide with terror.

Kagome patted Sango's hand, seeing a woman in misery before her. She genuinely liked her lover's best friend and they had been getting along famously.

"Sango, it's going to be okay, it really is. Go see a doctor first off, and then tell Miroku and your parents. We're all going to be here for you," Kagome said intently. Her eyes bore into Sango's and the other woman let the exhaustion leave her eyes finally.

"Thank you, Kagome-chan. I don't know what I'd do without you…"

"I'll go to the doctors with you if you want. When do you want to go?" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha exited the men's room and yawned widely.

"Tomorrow? I can call my Doctor tonight," Sango leaned forward and whispered with her. Kagome nodded, smiling.

"So what'd I miss, ladies?" Inuyasha asked obnoxiously as he stopped at the table. Sango and Kagome both stared up at him and he sweat-dropped.

"Should I come back later?" he asked. Kagome laughed and tugged at his arm.

"No, you can sit with us, Inuyasha. Are we all ready to eat?"

"I know I'm starving," Sango muttered. Now that she had confided in someone other than Hoshi-san, she had some of her appetite back.

"Alright, you know you have to eat me under the table," Inuyasha teased. Sango rolled up her menu and swatted her best friend with it.

Inuyasha laughed and hid his face behind Kagome's shoulder. Her fingers drifted through his dark bangs. Strands of white peppered with the black and Sango watched them thoughtfully. What was happening to her friend? As soon as she saw the doctor and told both parties of Miroku and The Parents, she would get to that answer.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sesshomaru and Rin spent an uncomfortable afternoon together. Rin was nervous that he had called in a plump older woman to cancel all of his daily appointments, and extend personal apologies to the recipients. Then Sesshomaru had sat across from her at his large desk and he had forced business. So Rin had explained as best she could about the files she had taken with her to great lengths to get him to agree that her being there was a good idea.

Sesshomaru had been congenial, quiet and reserved. He kept his appearance immaculate and he watched his movements. Rin didn't try to push anything further, but that wasn't until Kaze Kagura sauntered on in.

"Hey there, hi there, ho there!" she crowed, knocking then pushing into the large office. Sesshomaru scowled at her but Rin stood and touched her hands.

"You're going to have to do some explaining to how you keep doing this," Rin gently chided then turned to the reserved businessman. "May I introduce Kaze Kagura of my father's office?"

"Call me the mole within a mole," Kagura offered, and bowed her head slightly. Sesshomaru briefly inclined his head. But Rin could tell he was not pleased.

"What can she do and how can you trust her?" Sesshomaru asked Rin as if Kagura weren't even there. Kagura sauntered to the other chair opposite the large mahogany desk and crossed her legs. Her thighs were bare, her skirt riding high. Her blouse was unbuttoned halfway, showing an impressive amount of cleavage that would have gotten any man's heart boiling. Sesshomaru was not impressed however.

"She's been able to access Onigumo-san's personal coded files directly from his office," Rin offered. Sesshomaru raised one fine eyebrow but otherwise his expression did not change.

"This one has the mad skills," Kagura stated proudly, blowing on the back of her long red nails. Sesshomaru scowled.

"This one resents the usage of that phrase," he almost snapped. Kagura uncrossed her legs and rose to her feet.

"So what are we doing? Has your boy come around?" she asked Rin. Rin flushed uncomfortably and bowed her head.

"He's allowed me to visit with him and work with me, but I think there's a lot of work to be had about that," Rin murmured. Sesshomaru's heart almost broke to the sincere pain he heard in her voice but he hardened himself.

"Onigumo Naraku stole from my father and I intend to have it back. Show me what you can do, Kagura-san," Sesshomaru commanded. Kagura nodded and rooted through her shoulder bag. A security tape fell out with the papers she produced.

"Oh my, what's this?" Kagura pretended to wonder and Rin sorted her files. Sesshomaru regarded her impassively.

"Footage from Onigumo's?" Sesshomaru asked in conversation. Kagura grinned.

"Why of course! How'd you guess?" Kagura asked. "I see you have a television over there."

"This better be important," Sesshomaru groused. He adjusted his tie and leaned back in his chair. Rin looked from him to Kagura, confused. Kagura regarded the distance between the beautiful man and his once lover with soft sentimentality. 'If this doesn't break you out of your shell, man, I don't know what will.'

Sesshomaru thought the footage would be of underhanded dealings between high figureheads of power or something equally sinister. Something you see in the movies, something you were expecting. What Sesshomaru saw on the black and white image made his heart tear out of his chest and threaten to undo him. Rin gasped across the desk and covered her face with her hands. On the television monitor, Onigumo Naraku was on top of Rin pumping away. There wasn't any audio, but the actions were more than implied to be what was happening.

Sesshomaru sprang up to his feet and slammed his fist against the monitor with an inhuman roar. Kagura crossed her legs and sparks flashed and Sesshomaru vented his emotion on the unfortunate piece of machinery.

"Sesshomaru…" Rin whispered. Sesshomaru turned to her and she saw his heart finally reflected in his angry eyes.

"Has he touched you? Has your father touched you?" he asked, his chest rising and falling. Rin gulped, her eyes wide.

"Yes," she whispered and she felt the world fall out from under her feet. Sesshomaru threw a glare at Kagura, then pulled Rin up by her elbows.

"So that's what was going on," he swore. Rin looked up into his face.

"Sesshomaru?" she whispered. Sesshomaru pulled her against his chest, his arms going around her.

"Stay with me, Rin. This one will protect you," he rumbled. Rin gasped softly and twined her arms around his neck. She shook with love for him.

Kagura coughed and collected her bag.

"I suppose that's my cue to get back to work," Kagura offered. Sesshomaru rumbled a response and rocked Rin in his arms.

"Sessh," Rin wept. "I wanted to tell you about that. But I wanted to just keep what…"

"Be silent, Rin," Sesshomaru intoned. "I'll keep you a bit longer…"

Rin laughed weakly and hugged his neck. Sesshomaru picked her feet off the floor, and carried her to his couch. He set her on his lap and pressed small kisses across her brow with mounting fear. When Rin murmured softly and looked up at him with trust in her eyes, his heart soared. Their lips met softly then with growing passion. Their touches were so tender and they were so lost together….

"Takahashi-san? Eep! I'm so sorry!" The plump secretary bowed hastily and reshut the door. Rin tucked her face against the fabric of Sesshomaru's suit jacket.

"Who was that?" she wondered. Sesshomaru ran his hand through her long hair.

"My secretary," he admitted ruefully.

"I thought I was yours," she said. Sesshomaru rocked her gently.

"You are mine. And you can be my secretary again," Sesshomaru offered.

"Sessh…" Rin whispered.

"I'm not letting you go tonight," Sesshomaru whispered.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kagome hugged Inuyasha's shoulders and kissed the top of his head. Inuyasha leaned back against her, his arms lying over her thighs. The television was on and the two of them merely rested against each other, unwinding from work.

"Did I tell you Kouga-san is missing?" Kagome asked. She ran her comb through Inuyasha's dark locks of hair. Inuyasha ran his fingers up and down her thighs as he kept his eyes on the tv.

"I can't say I'm surprised or sorry," Inuyasha answered. "Maybe he forgot to pay some of his hit men."

Kagome hugged his shoulders again and kissed his round ear. "That's a dark thing to say," she commented.

"I know, but it's true," Inuyasha grumbled. He leaned his head back against her chest and looked straight up into Kagome's face. She leaned down to kiss his lips upside down, her fingers stroking his cheeks.

"Inuyasha, I know we've sort of glossed over what's been going on…" Kagome began when Inuyasha chuckled.

"Okay, I know I need to buy more protection. But you said your cycle just ended," Inuyasha said. Kagome stared at him and giggled.

"That's not what I'm talking about; although now that you mention it, you should go to the store," Kagome said. She thumbed strands of loose hair behind Inuyasha's ears. He almost purred.

"What happened with Kouga-san? You've never explained that." Kagome lifted one of Inuyasha's hands and inspected his blunt nails. "You put slashes in tiled walls, darling."

Inuyasha grimaced. "It's just something strange… it just happened."

Kagome shook his head and had Inuyasha sit up so she could comb his hair again.

"Your eyes changed and that could be a permanent thing. And then there are these white hairs. I doubt a nineteen year old can get them and you better not be stressed around me," Kagome stated. Inuyasha grinned uneasily.

"Well I'm either tense or satiated," Inuyasha said gamely. Kagome smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"You WERE named Dog Demon. Maybe this is why," Kagome went on. "Maybe your father knew. Maybe it's genetic!"

Inuyasha groaned. "Anyone can put slashes in walls if they're mad enough. So what if Pop did it that one time…"

"He did? I was right!" Kagome crowed. "What about your older brother?"

Inuyasha growled. "He doesn't matter in this, Kagome. I don't care if he's changing too."

"What did happen between you and Sesshomaru-san?" Kagome finally asked.

"We fought ever since Pop died, and the company went under. He had gotten mean as we grew up and he… I think he hated me. He attacked me one night but I didn't just take it. I haven't seen him in months," Inuyasha confessed. Kagome hugged him and kissed the side of his temple softly as he sighed.

"I didn't know, ai," she said gently. "I'm sorry."

"Ah it's okay… but I am not going to see him," Inuyasha vowed. Kagome silently made a note to try and change that for the future, but tugged on his shoulder.

"Maybe someone your father knew would know why," Kagome suggested. Inuyasha snapped his fingers.

"Myoga-san might," he said. Kagome smiled.

"The man who brought you your father's katana?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"He also had something to say about using it. Myoga-san knows more than he lets on sometimes," Inuyasha said. He climbed up and went to retrieve his cell phone.

Kagome made room for Inuyasha and he leaned back against her legs and chest again.

"Myoga-san? Yeah this is Inuyasha…" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha-san! How are you doing? Do you require any assistance?" Myoga asked over the phone. Inuyasha smiled but shook his head.

"Just help in answering a question. Myoga-san, would you know by any chance why Pop named me Inuyasha?" he asked.

Myoga coughed loudly. "Well one would think it was just a whim…. No one really knows the inner workings of their friend's minds after all."

"Bullshit, Myoga. You know something and you're not answering me," Inuyasha griped. Myoga stammered and demurred on the other line.

"Have you been able to handle Tetsusaiga's true strength?" he asked. Inuyasha shook his head hard. Dark strands of black hair peppered with white whipped against his shoulders.

"Stop changing the subject! You may as well just tell me," Inuyasha complained. Kagome was startled to hear a real growl emit from his slim throat.

Myoga sighed. "There is something your father wanted you to know."

"I knew it, I…."

"BUT," Myoga interrupted. "He wanted both you and your older brother to know and I will not tell one or the other without both present."

Inuyasha sighed. "I'm not looking at that asshole ever again!"

"As you say, young master," Myoga sighed. "Will you at least consider?"

"No! I'll call some other time and maybe you'll come to your senses," Inuyasha griped. Myoga made a noncommittal sound.

"Well, I'll leave you to it for now, Inuyasha-san. Take care," Myoga said.

"Yeah, bye," Inuyasha muttered. He snapped the phone shut and lay down on the carpet with one arm slung over his golden eyes. Kagome patted his chest softly.

"He wouldn't tell you, would he?" she asked softly. Inuyasha lifted his arm and looked up at her with his sharp gaze.

"No, and I know he knows; and he knows that I know he knows," Inuyasha griped. Kagome laughed and laid her head on his chest.

"It'll be okay. We'll just try again later," she suggested. Inuyasha ran his hand through her dark hair.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Rin clasped Sesshomaru in her arms. Her legs wound around his hips and his back muscles flexed beneath her splayed fingers. Sesshomaru groaned, his face pressed close to Rin's ear. He held his weight above her on his elbows, his hips thrusting hard against the soft curves of her waist. Each gasp from her lips made his heart sore, and his passion ebb harder. Sesshomaru watched her with half-slit eyes as she cradled his firm thrusts. Her core pulled him in tightly. Sesshomaru could feel how hot she was even though he had made sure to cover his rampant arousal.

"Sessh… Sessh…" she whispered and gasped highly. Sesshomaru kissed her cheek and grunted and pushed his hips harder against her. His deliberate strokes quickened despite his best intentions. Tender love turned hard and hot between the two entwined bodies and they held onto each other as completion exploded fast.

Rin tilted her chin back and cried out, her indication of her end. Sesshomaru growled lowly and carefully nipped her throat. He roared as he thrust hard, making Rin's hips jump against his. He pumped softly, and fell down against her, breathing hard.

"Rin," he gasped, his lips moving against the damp skin of her shoulder. Her breasts heaved against him.

"Oh, Sessh," Rin whispered. Her fingers tenderly ran through his dark hair. "I love you, I can't tell you how…"

Sesshomaru lifted his face and smiled softly into his lover's face. Perspiration molded her bangs to her brow, and her hair was scattered across the pillow. She looked exhausted but joyful to be with him and he savored the loving look she gave him in the near dark of his bedroom.

"It's okay, Rin, I know," he soothed. He leaned on one elbow and pawed a hand over her damp hair. Rin smiled widely and squeezed him against her. "I love you too."

Sesshomaru felt a thudding pulse from one of his father's blades and looked at the ornate katana propped near the bed. Tenseiga, it was said, had the power to heal, not cut, and could pull a man's soul together into his body and revitalize him. Sesshomaru crooked a smile at the ancient sword and wrapped Rin tightly in his arms. Her shuddering warmth pressed against his chest, his belly, his legs felt more right than anything in the world. He did not need the legend's way to heal himself. He held that right in his own arms.

"Perhaps I can make it all work…" Sesshomaru purred. Rin kissed his neck softly. He separated gently and Rin gasped, feeling the twinge that caused even when they were done.

"All of us?" she asked tenderly, her face alight with her feelings for the man in bed with her. Sesshomaru sat up a moment, his dark hair cascading over his sweaty back. He tugged off the sodden condom and dropped it into a small trashcan near the wide bed. His manhood fell limply against his thigh, moist and spent.

Sesshomaru turned back towards her and smiled, his throat emitting a proud rumble. He stretched back beside his heart and held one arm out.

"Not just us; all of it. The company's coming back up, and it wasn't meant for just me alone," Sesshomaru said. Rin nestled against his chest, her arm going around his slim waist.

"Your brother? Inuyasha-san?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru kissed her brow.

"Yes. I've done things to him I'm not proud of…and I can make that up. Father would want us to get along," Sesshomaru said.

"Will you go and talk to him?" Rin inquired. She ran a hand over the muscles in Sesshomaru's chest. His nipple hardened under her ministrations.

"I think I'll send Myoga-san to break the ice. He's told me that my brother received Tetsusaiga well," Sesshomaru rumbled. He twined one leg with Rin's under the covers.

"If anyone can get someone to agree with him, it's Myoga-san," Rin declared.

"Enough talk about that, let's focus on us," Sesshomaru said, then yawned. "And I am tired."

"It was good though…" Good and exhausting. They had poured their hearts out to each other in that intimate embrace.

"Sleep, Rin. I'll be here with you, always," Sesshomaru whispered with high emotion sounding in his tone. Rin kissed him slowly.

End for now

Like it? Hate it? Send a review! This one tries to honor all of them. Aha, expecting that one were you? Okay all you Sessh and Rin lovers, let's hear what you had to say.

Some of what I wrote here is from the heart. Try and decipher, it's very simple.

Most sincerely yours, penpaninu sessh 5/22/06


	16. Chapter 16

This is for DemonKing101, hopefully it was put out at a good hour for you to read before you leave the online world for four months! Sorry, no fun stuff, just plotty mcplot for you.

Dedicated once more to InuSkye. Ai, you dominate my thoughts more and more and make me long to hear the sound of your voice more each day.

Inugrrrl because she rules! Loving Hikari, you have something different and different is good! You even got me to like Kikyo. Kikyo! You are awesome.

The Honored place for TokyoXpress, thanks for the kind words!

Pinkduck san! Again, different is good in this case. Thank you thank you , hope to please with what's in this chapter!

IRiver, maybe I should have rushed, at least for Demonking's sake lol

Whtiemoon3311, updating now! Hope it was soon enough lol.

Shiro Ryuu-san! Hoping this update keeps with the fast updating skills. Wanted to get it out tonight!

Clueless2u, just keep reading and you'll get it. All questions will be answered!

InuGoddess715, your review made me blush! Hope you like what's in store for this one.

Demonpriestess07, hope you enjoy!

Unknown beedee, different name, different is good. Just wait and see for Inu and Kags! Miro and Sango have their own due time as well. glad you liked it! Thanks again. well as you can see I like Sessh and Rin. LOL Enjoy.

Chanda, hope you enjoy this one.

Leila-chan, you made me crack up at the 'super sperm' joke! Did your husband really say that? LOL Hope you like this one too, girl.

Inuyasha's dollbaby (wink wink) Glad you enjoyed. This one is trying to creative! Maybe I have a new idea, but for me personally, it's not new!

Inuyashalover, how'd you like the rest? I can't wait to hear!

The Lady of the Night, good to hear from you! Im me again anytime and I'll try not to be too distracted (lol)

I reread my story and found a few continuity errors. I have stated Sesshomaru to be twenty-five in one chapter, and twenty-seven in another. I will go with the first choice of twenty-five and stick with it. Twenty-seven never happened. (sweatdrop)

Dr. Sato has been used by me in Intended Mate and originally migrated from a Gargoyles episode. Does not belong to me at all.

Disclaimer: Penpaninu does not claim to own Inuyasha nor is getting paid to write this. Reviews are payment enough. Does claim to be inu however.

"Impoverished Heir" chapter sixteen

Many Discussions

"You look well this morning, Sesshomaru-san," Myoga observed. Sesshomaru let a rare smile quirk his lips up as he sipped at his coffee.

"Thank you, Myoga-san," Sesshomaru rumbled. He set his Takahashi E. mug down and rifled through Onigumo's files from the day before. Things were looking better and better by the moment to the dark-haired young man.

"Why is that, may I ask?" Myoga asked carefully. He tried not to hope too hard about what could have transpired last night. But his boss was in rare form today.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "A gentleman does not kiss and tell. But if you have to pat yourself on the back, my evening went fairly well."

"I take it you'll proceed to Rin-kun's inside plan?" Myoga wanted to know. He straightened his suit jacket as the door to Sesshomaru's office restroom opened. Rin smoothed her blouse and walked out, smiling softly.

"Myoga-san, good morning," she said softly. Myoga gaped at her and Sesshomaru then smiled uneasily.

"Well then! Then it was a good idea, eh, young master?"

Sesshomaru regarded him with cool eyes. "We won't venture that far, Myoga-san."

"Well then, I'll see you at the meeting!" Myoga called. He beat feet for the door and closed them shut behind his rotund form. Sesshomaru chuckled and looked down to type.

"I really should go back to Onigumo's if we're going to get anything new," Rin suggested. She sat on the arm of Sesshomaru's chair and he leaned to give her room. His arm slid around her trim waist, holding her.

"You do, but I don't have to like it. And I don't have to let you out of my sight today," Sesshomaru commented. Rin laid her arm around his neck and ruffled strands of loose hair from his ponytail.

"I saw you pacing this morning. Is talking to your brother really a scary move?" Rin asked gently. Sesshomaru nodded and turned his head up. Rin hugged his neck and kissed him.

"Yes," Sesshomaru smiled against her lips. "It is. I just don't know how to start. Things didn't exactly end up well between us after Father passed on."

"I know, Sessh," Rin said. She ran her fingers through his bangs. Was he developing white hairs? "But you want to make things right, and that's what matters. You'll do fine."

"You're right. Excuse me, dearest. I have to call in someone for a meeting," Sesshomaru said smoothly. He opened his electronic planner and went past several numbers before he settled on H.

"Who are you going to talk to?" Rin asked curiously. Sesshomaru looked up, triumph gleaming in his eyes.

"Higurashi Kagome, Inuyasha's girlfriend. If you'll excuse me?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin kissed his brow and got up.

"I'll be just in the other room," she said softly. Sesshomaru flipped open his cell and punched in her number.

"Moshi moshi?" a sweet voice asked. Sesshomaru cleared his throat.

"Miss Higurashi, good day to you."

"Who is this?" a trace of polite uncertainty. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Takahashi Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's older brother."

"Inuyasha's onii-san?" Kagome asked softly.

"I was wondering if you had time to meet me this morning…"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kagome smoothed her long skirt out and made her way inside the lobby of Takahashi Enterprises. Men and women in suits rushed about like ants hurrying to the picnic. Numerous women sat taking calls and greeting visitors behind the high desks of the lobby, their soft voices buzzing with frenetic energy as they took calls and filed appointments away. Kagome tugged on her blouse sleeves and straightened her gait. She walked to the first high desk and waited patiently for the plump older woman to finish her call.

"Hello, may I help you?" she asked politely with a ready smile. Kagome smiled in return.

"Yes, I had an appointment with Takahashi Sesshomaru-san?" Kagome inquired. The woman looked at her computer monitor and nodded.

"Yes, I'll call his office and tell you you're on your way."

Kagome bowed and walked off to the elevators as a security guard led her to the Takahashi heir's office. The guard stood to the side as Kagome knocked.

"You may enter," a deep voice sounded from inside. Kagome walked past the security guard and bowed her head. He remained as solid as chiseled rock.

When Kagome stepped into the large office, the first thing she noticed was the crisp new desk, and the re-paneled window. Then she settled on the tall slim man with long dark hair peppered with stray white hairs pulled back into an elegant tail. His dark eyes gleamed with an inner light and Kagome blinked. When she met his gaze again, his eyes were unchanged. Dark with a golden center…

"You must be Higurashi Kagome-san," Sesshomaru greeted. He rose from his desk and walked around to bow to her. Kagome bowed in return. There was no mistake this was Inuyasha's older brother. He had the slim grace that Inuyasha had when he so chose to escort her as a gentleman. Although there were subtle differences between the two men; Sesshomaru handled himself with grace and aplomb whereas Inuyasha could fly off the handle at a moment's notice. Mostly not at Kagome, she reflected.

"Yes I am. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sesshomaru-san," Kagome returned. Sesshomaru walked back around his large desk.

"Please, have a seat," he urged. Kagome perched on the edge of a chair and faced him across the wide expanse of his desk. She folded her hands across her lap and pressed her knees together.

"You're probably wondering why I called you here," Sesshomaru began. Kagome tucked a lock of hair behind her round ear.

"The thought occurred to me," Kagome smiled. Sesshomaru folded his large hands together. Kagome studied his apparently blunt-looking nails.

"Well I figured you would be the best person to go to regarding Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said. He tapped one large finger on his desk. Kagome twined her fingers together.

"What do you want to know?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru did not blink.

"Are you good for my ototo?" he asked bluntly. Kagome raised an eyebrow and cleared her throat.

"That was rather forward," she observed. Sesshomaru tapped his finger again.

"That is the way one is. This one always gets straight to the point," Sesshomaru replied.

"Why do you want to know? Inuyasha doesn't have the best opinion of you," Kagome said.

"It is my job to watch over him. Father would have wanted it that way," Sesshomaru murmured coolly.

"I see, but what is it YOU want?" Kagome wanted to know. Sesshomaru looked away with his chin on his fist. If Kagome didn't know any better, she would have called his look 'pensive.' Until the door to the next room opened and a slim attractive young woman walked in.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were still with your appointment," Rin said sweetly. Sesshomaru smiled and lifted his hand from his face.

"I am. Kagome-san, meet Akiyama Rin," Sesshomaru greeted. Rin bowed as Kagome smiled at her. And she did not miss the intimate look the two shared when they thought they were unobserved.

"Nice to meet you," Kagome said. Rin smiled and looked again to Sesshomaru's smoldering gaze.

"Well I'll leave you both to it. I'll be just in the other room, Sesshomaru," Rin said. Sesshomaru sighed and watched her leave.

"I'm happy for you, Sesshomaru-san," Kagome said coyly. Sesshomaru watched her as impassively as he could after the object of his love had come in and marred his perfect exterior. He coughed into his fist and sat up straight.

"Well that is. About your earlier question." Sesshomaru began. He rose to his feet and looked out his re-paneled window. Kagome watched him clasp his hands behind his back.

"About what you want."

"This one wants our family to be protected. That is what I want," Sesshomaru confessed. Kagome nodded gently.

"It's what I want too," she said softly. Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at the woman a couple of years younger than him. And he relaxed for the first time when he made plans to watch over his ototo.

"Sesshomaru-san," Kagome went on. "Can you tell me something?"

"What do you want to know?" Sesshomaru inquired. Kagome stared at his scalp, finding stray white hairs.

"Have you had any strange… changes?" she asked. Sesshomaru stared at her blandly and his eyes narrowed.

"This one does not like to go into our personal business," he demurred. "But there has been things happening."

"That takes a load off my mind…" Kagome muttered. Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side and watched her.

"Meaning?"

"Inuyasha's been having things happen and I was wondering if it wasn't genetic."

"This one has cause to think it wouldn't be just Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said. Kagome nodded.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"If you keep coming here to see me, you're going to have to clock in," Inuyasha said around a mouthful of fried food. Crumbs flew from his mouth and Miroku wiped his sleeve.

"I know, Yash, but I had to see someone. Sango left this morning and didn't say where she was going. And I know she doesn't work today," he said. Inuyasha took a sip of his coke. His nails punctured the plastic cup and he mentally swore and retracted his fingers delicately.

"You know, Kagome said she had some errands to do too. I think maybe they went together," Inuyasha tried to shrug it off.

"Still even if they had a day off, they couldn't share it with us," Miroku pouted. Inuyasha laughed.

"Hey, I developed a conscious and decided to pick up extra hours today, I don't know why you're not doing the same," Inuyasha suggested. Miroku swept his right hand through his bangs. His palm flashed bare to the room.

"I just wanted someone near me to pout to," he laughed. Inuyasha munched on some fries and wiped his hands on his work shirt.

"Go say hi to Kagome if you see her," Inuyasha suggested and gathered the trash to his meal. Miroku nodded and flipped through his phone's menu.

"Oh, I'll do more than see her," he said idly and Inuyasha punched his hand.

"Hey, lay off! You better not still be a player," Inuyasha complained. Miroku laughed and snapped his phone shut.

"You know I'm a changed one. True love has helped me see the light," Miroku said poetically. Inuyasha pulled his cap snug down over his brow. His round ears poked out from the edges, almost pointing.

"Yeah you better have. Maybe Sango's seeing a psychiatrist to why she stuck with you," he teased. Miroku frowned and flipped him off.

"Well I'm going home to wait for her. You okay here?"

"Yeah, I'm going back on now."

"Takahashi! Takahashi, get back here!" the round manager called. Inuyasha sighed and dumped his trash into the can, saving his cup of coke at the last moment before it went in.

"Yeah, I'm coming I'm coming…"

Miroku left, adjusting his jacket, wondering why Sango wanted Kagome to go on her errand with her and not him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kagome conversed quietly with Sango in the doctor's office as they waited for the results. Sango wore a cloth robe, and had her arms crossed under her round breasts. Kagome rubbed Sango's knees, perched on the doctor's rolling stool.

"Do you think it's…. do you think my home test was accurate?" Sango asked faintly. Kagome touched her hands when Sango looked dizzy.

"It's okay, Sango-chan. No matter what the doctor says, it's okay," Kagome assured her. Sango gave a faint smile down to the earnest intern and held her hands.

"Okay then," a voice called and both women looked up as the thin doctor came back in, buttoning up his white coat. "I think we have an answer here."

"What is it, Dr. Sato?" Kagome asked as Sango went pale.

"Your intuitions are correct, Miss Taijiya, you are going to have a baby. Time of conception was approximately a week and a half to two weeks ago. I'm going to prescribe prenatal vitamins and a diet for your first trimester," Dr. Sato announced, all the while beaming down at the young women. Kagome cheered and stood up to hug Sango's shoulders. Sango patted her back, looking bewildered over Kagome's head at the slim doctor.

"Well say something!" Kagome insisted.

"Are you sure?" she asked lamely.

Dr. Sato laughed and took off his glasses, cleaning them on his coat sleeve.

"All first mothers feel a hint of anxiety when they first conceive, but I can assure you everything will be fine," Dr. Sato set his files down and took his stool back from Kagome, who returned it sheepishly.

"Oh," Sango murmured quietly. Kagome rubbed her shoulders, worried.

"I assume there's a father figure somewhere in your life?" Dr. Sato asked gently. Kagome grinned as Sango briefly smiled, blushing.

"Yes there is…"

"Well, all you have to do is tell him!" Kagome crowed. Sango looked down at her lap. Dr. Sato nodded.

"That would be the best course of action, I would say. Your friend is correct," the doctor went on. Kagome eased down when Sango finally smiled thoughtfully to herself. 'Tell Miroku we're having a baby?' And suddenly that thought was something she wanted more than anything, to tell him, and to live happily ever after with him.

"I can do that," she said. Kagome laughed and hugged her again.

"Can I tell Inuyasha then?" she asked excitedly. Sango made a face.

"Not until I've told Miroku! He has a big mouth," Sango declared. Dr. Sato left the two women to it as they bantered back and forth over the baby's existence.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Inuyasha watched the clock on the wall as he sweated before his position at the fryers. It was an odd day for him, adjusting to a few different hours in this swing day of work. Megumi had left a couple of hours ago for her afternoon classes. Workers came and left, greeting him as they went. Inuyasha worked hard and focused on his tasks until five o'clock came. He would call Kagome, meet her at home, and spend another evening together with her. Inuyasha wondered when she got back from her outing with Sango but he figured he would get to it when he was off the clock and free to use his cell phone.

"Takahashi, you have a visitor," the round manager waddled by, tapping his slim shoulder. Inuyasha blew at a lock of hair from under the cap and looked at the front counter. Myoga waved back at him, his suit jacket fastened tightly around his rotund middle. Inuyasha waved back and turned back to his hated employer.

"I'm about off soon anyway, can I just take off?" he asked. The manager sniffed but nodded. Inuyasha called to Hiro to take over, and went to wash up in the back and grab his backpack. The pepper-haired young man took off his cap and ran his fingers through his hair as he checked for messages on his cell. There was a voice mail from Kagome, and one from Sango, but other than that, normal. Inuyasha walked around the counter and met Myoga halfway.

"Young master, it is good to see you again," Myoga-san said fondly. Inuyasha grinned at him.

"What's the trouble now, Myoga-san?" he asked. Myoga walked his friend's second son out the restaurant door.

"No trouble, I just wanted to see how you were doing. Do you have a minute?" Myoga went on. Inuyasha accepted a sit in his limo and sprawled his long lean legs in front of him as Myoga sat across.

"So what's new in the business world?" Inuyasha said idly. Myoga watched him seriously.

"How are you doing financially, Inuyasha-san?" Myoga asked bluntly. Inuyasha stared at him then scowled.

"Not too good, could be better!" he huffed. Inuyasha crossed his arms and glared at the old man.

"That's what we were afraid of," Myoga confessed and looked through his suit jacket for something. Inuyasha was suddenly tired of him, and this conversation, and he was going to smoke too?

"You know, I'm good, Myoga-san. Thanks, but no thanks, I don't need HIM knowing about how I'm doing!" Inuyasha retorted.

Myoga sweat as Inuyasha pulled at the door and opened it. "Wait! Inuyasha-san!"

Inuyasha paused with one foot out in the gutter, the other in the luxurious automobile. The comparison was not lost on him and he growled.

Myoga fished out a huge stiff manila envelope and Inuyasha stared at him. He was going for papers instead of his pipe? He used that thing like a security blanket!

"What?" Inuyasha demanded. Myoga thrust the envelope at Inuyasha, forcing his hand to close around it before he let go.

"Take that, that's for you. Sesshomaru-san…."

"Yeah right!" Inuyasha snarled. He flung the envelope back. Myoga caught it, fumbled, and tossed it back at Inuyasha. The two engaged in a brief war as each tried to relinquish hold of the envelope.

"Sesshomaru-san wanted you to have it!" Myoga smacked Inuyasha's chest hard as he got out, forcing his hands to instinctively clasp upwards. Myoga let go, sans envelope and slammed the door.

Inuyasha stood in the gutter fuming, clutching the envelope to his chest.

"I don't want this!" he called. Myoga unrolled the window and waved.

"Take it! Talk it over with your woman," he urged. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, I never told you…" but it was too late. At a curt command from Myoga-san, the limo driver took off. The tires screeched in protest.

Inuyasha sighed and hefted the large slick envelope in his fingers. What the heck was in there anyway? Cracking it open a slit, Inuyasha was startled to find that the weight and bulk inside was money, large bills wrapped around each other. There could be thousands, maybe tens of thousands of yen in there! Inuyasha looked around and tucked the envelope into his backpack, then hugged it all the way home. It WAS a lot of money, and he didn't feel like getting jumped in the subway, again.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kagome came home that evening to see her lover sitting at her dining table, staring at a large envelope. She raised an eyebrow and called out a greeting as she stepped out of her heels in the entryway. Her lover did not move.

"I said I'm back, Inuyasha!" Kagome repeated, stepping into the living room in her nylons. Inuyasha looked up and his eyes came back from their position of distance. Just ever so slightly.

"Oh, Kagome…. How was your…thing?" he asked. Kagome kissed his brow and sat across the table.

"Oh it was fine! Sango will call you later about what went on," she said mysteriously. Inuyasha sighed raggedly and gave the envelope a mournful look.

"Everyone and their agenda…" he groused. Kagome watched him curiously.

"What is that, Inuyasha and why do you look like it ate your best friend?" she asked. Inuyasha nudged it toward her. Kagome looked from his golden eyes down into the partially opened seal. Wads of yen peeked out at her and she gasped, thumbing it open.

"I can't believe it! Kami preserve us!"

Inuyasha sighed. "Don't get too excited, Kagome."

"What did you do, run over a convenience store on the way home?" Kagome laughed. She set the envelope down. The money lay neatly wrapped inside still, untouched, but not unnoticed.

"No!" Inuyasha tapped one sharp nail on the table. "Myoga-san said my brother sent that for me!"

Kagome came down from her euphoric height and her eyes softened.

"Inuyasha…"

"I don't want it! But that fuck threw it in my fucking face and took off before I could give it back!" Inuyasha didn't have to go into that he and Myoga had a throwing war with it before that had happened.

"Well, maybe this is a good thing," Kagome said, thinking of her first errand that morning. A meeting with a stern older brother with white peppering his hair... "Maybe he wants to make up the wrong things he's done to you."

"Keh! Fat chance o' that, Kagome!" Inuyasha retorted immediately. Kagome paused a moment to collect her strategy. Any mention of Takahashi Sesshomaru caused an immediate knee-jerk reaction in her boyfriend. But she knew she had to try for his sake and for Sesshomaru's. And for her own.

"But think about it! Can you think that maybe for one moment, that your onii-san might feel remorse at hurting you? That he might want a family now that your father has passed on?" Kagome said gently. She laid her hand over Inuyasha's across the table and squeezed.

"Then he can knock some chick up, and marry her, that'll be his family!" Inuyasha cursed. Kagome almost spoke of Rin then. A young woman with love in her eyes when she had stepped in to speak to Sesshomaru-san…

"That's not nice, Inuyasha, and it's not fair. Can't you try to talk to him? Maybe he really does want to make it right," Kagome urged. Inuyasha stared at her suspiciously.

"Why the fuck are you taking his side? It's like you know him or something," he swore. Kagome fidgeted, feeling the first touch of hot water. She plunged ahead regardless, for honesty's sake.

"I do… know him. He asked me to speak with him at Takahashi Enterprises this morning," she explained carefully. Inuyasha stared at her, then slammed his palms on the table. Kagome jumped.

"Let me guess! You're enchanted with him. You agree with everything he says! You fucking want him, you'll leave me!" Inuyasha swore. Kagome watched with mild fascination as he paced back and forth in her small kitchen. Small twinges of ire swept through her but she gamely tried to keep her temper under wraps; even if her younger lover wasn't trying so hard to handle HIS.

"What are you talking about, Inuyasha?" she asked. Inuyasha full out snarled at her. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What am I talking about! What are YOU talking about? Why did you go see him? What the fuck does he have to do with us?"

And so on and so forth, until Kagome was ready to have a full-out migraine. As Inuyasha kept ranting and raving she was ready to start screaming in return, just to get his attention.

"Inuyasha…"

"You don't know what he's fucking like! Kagome, he stole my first girlfriend from me!"

"Inuyasha…"

"He didn't even date her, just fucked her and sent her on her way…"

"Inuyasha…"

"I wouldn't ever do anything like that! I wouldn't have been such an ass!…"

Kagome held her head in her hands. But the next thing he went on about got her attention right quick.

"And I'll be fucking damned if he's gonna get another of my girls!"

"INUYASHA!" Kagome sprang to her feet, crackling with energy. Inuyasha bolted to a stop in his socks. He almost skidded on the tiles.

"SIT! DOWN!" she thundered. Inuyasha felt a jolt of her authority zip straight at him and he fell back into his chair. His ass scooted off the side and he banged his back in his hurry.

"…I'm sitting!" he insisted obediently.

"NOW that I have your attention, I'll tell you what happened! And it has nothing to do with what you think it does!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha shrank in his chair, his eyes wide and mournful.

"What, Kagome?" he asked contritely. Kagome took a deep breath and sat down across from him. The envelope of money sat between them, witnessing their exchange of power from male to female. She slowly cooled down from his quiet reverent tone but not fully. He didn't have to jump to conclusions when it came to them.

"He asked me over, because he WAS worried about you! He wants to do right by you, I know it," Kagome said. Inuyasha's knees swung back and forth and his lower lip pulled out as he watched his girlfriend with saddened eyes.

"He's not like that, Kagome. He just isn't… he's always hated me," Inuyasha's lip trembled. Kagome touched his hands across the table.

"The way you say it that way, it makes me think that you don't want him to hate you," Kagome said gently. Inuyasha let her anchor him down before he would start to cry helplessly as when he was a young child and he didn't know why his aniki didn't want to be near him.

"I…I just wish I wouldn't have to think about him," he murmured. Kagome picked up his hand and kissed his fingertips.

"Can't you at least entertain the idea that he wants to make up things?" she asked. Inuyasha didn't answer but he did regard the envelope of money.

"We could use a few things just for us," he stated. Kagome smiled. It may have seemed a petty and selfish gesture, but she knew her lover would have thrown all of it back, every yen, if he had the chance. Accepting all of that money was a step to forgiving his older brother.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"So where did you go out today?" Miroku asked. He followed Sango around her apartment as she opened their take-out dinner. Sango hummed and fed a morsel to Kirara who roamed around her ankles. Ever since Sango had come home, she had been extra protective of her mistress, Miroku noted. It was starting to make him borderline jealous.

"I had an errand to run with Kagome. It was really important too," Sango took a deep breath, her back turned to him.

"What was it? Can you tell me?" Miroku asked softly. He stood and walked behind Sango. She shuddered as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck.

"I just hope you won't get mad," she whispered. Miroku held her tightly, sensing her need for security.

"Why would I get mad? Nothing you do could make me upset," Miroku vowed. Sango lifted her chin and stared at the wall. Her hands held his arms tightly.

"I'm pregnant."

The dual words stretched an eternity and Miroku took as long to decipher their simple meaning. She was…. She was…. Already?

"What?" he asked dumbly. Had he heard right? Was he not going crazy?

"I'm pregnant, Miroku. I'm carrying your baby," she said. She turned in his arms and looked up earnestly into his startled face.

"Sango…"

"Did I mess things up?" she asked softly. Miroku snapped out of it and enfolded her in his arms.

"No! No, kami preserve us, you didn't mess a thing up. It's just unexpected," he smiled. It was a tired smile but it wasn't an unhappy one Sango was pleased to note.

"I want this baby, Miroku, I want it more than anything," she declared.

"I want it too. A piece of my Sango, my heart, I want it as much as you," he decided. He wouldn't leave her alone with this. He would raise his child and perhaps they should discuss marriage…

They had the rest of their lives to plan but this night was for quiet speculation. Miroku needed meditation more than ever in his young life.

End for now

Like it? Hate it? Send a review! This inu honors them all.

Most sincerely yours, penpaninu 5/28/06


	17. Chapter 17

Dedicated once more to InuSkye. Ai, you make me happy to the point of distraction. Aishiteru. You inspire this bard to stir the cauldron of creation and seek inspiration within the force of your being.

All reviewers, all are honored in memory, from this absent-minded inu (sweatdrop). This one luvs you all.

Disclaimer: Penpaninu does not claim to own Inuyasha nor is getting paid to write this. What, don't own the rights to the animated Yasha? I do have my very own inu…

"Impoverished Heir" chapter seventeen

Just the Facts (Ma'am)

"Hey, watch it!" Inuyasha yelped. He grit his teeth and brought his knees up to his chest as Sango executed a crazy turn.

"Don't tell me how to drive!" she swore, steering like a madwoman with one arm. Inuyasha whined until she brought her other hand up and gave him a bare semblance of safety. Sango felt her breakfast rise to her throat and she gagged, clamping her mouth shut.

"Oh fuck, please, Sango I take it back, just get us there in one piece," Inuyasha begged. Sango gulped back the morning bile and barely kept it down, skidding the car sideways to a stop at the curb. Her parking job was that perfect.

"We're here! Can we hurry it up before I puke all over my new shoes?" she asked. Inuyasha shakily unfastened his seat belt and stepped out into the street. He jogged around and waited for Sango to collect her breath and her health, before joining him. She almost lost her breakfast at her own words and leaned down, holding her hand over her mouth. Inuyasha waited patiently.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly. Sango looked up at her tall friend and smiled through her bangs.

"I will be now. Let's just get your things and drop off the key," she suggested. Inuyasha jangled his key ring annoyingly.

"Don't have to tell me twice," he laughed. He walked slowly for a change and let Sango catch up. He didn't know where she got her flu from, but he was grateful she was taking time out just to help him today.

"Hey, kid! You looking for a date?" the camisole-clad neighbor called. Sango raised an eyebrow and Inuyasha scowled.

"Get your ass in your room before you regret it!" he called. The woman flicked him off and laughed, ambling on in anyway. Inuyasha winced at the loud slam. His ears longed to twitch.

Sango touched his arm and they made their way up the concrete steps. Inuyasha made his way around idling leering neighbors and worked his old key into his room door. It clicked but didn't budge the lock.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha mumbled. He fiddled with the knob then jolted the door back and forth.

"Don't break the door, Yash! That may be why you can't get it open," Sango pointed at a piece of paper taped to the door.

"Eviction notice? Fuck that shit!" Inuyasha tore the paper off, ripping a huge corner away, then stomped his way back to the stairs. Sango followed quickly, guarding his back or so how Inuyasha felt.

"Open up! I want to talk to you," Inuyasha swore, pounding on the manager's office door. Sango stood at his side and crossed her arms under her round breasts. She tried not to grimace as she rubbed against the sore globes of flesh.

"That you, Takahashi? Get out, you're through here," the manager called through the door. Inuyasha and Sango exchanged glances then he pounded even harder than before.

"Where's my stuff? Open up!" he screamed. The door opened two inches, barred by a chain. Inuyasha glared down into the round man's face and crossed his arms across his lithe chest. His red t-shirt sleeves rode up on his arms.

"We removed your things as you were one day late on rent! And as no one has seen you come and go here in a week, we assumed you left them so take your business elsewhere," the manager growled. Sango looked over her friend's shoulder and looked menacing.

"Where did you take his things? You should have a better answer than the trash bin," she threatened. Inuyasha let a small smirk steal across his pouting lips. The manager began to sweat.

"Well that's where… it's a funny thing, actually," he stuttered. Inuyasha balled up the eviction notice and threw it into the door.

"Screw that! You can keep it or whatever you did with it," he swore. "Come on, Sango, let's get going."

Inuyasha tore the apartment's key off his ring and threw it into the slit the door held open. It bounced off the manager's forehead.

Inuyasha strode back out to the sidewalk, Sango in tow. He stretched his arms over his head and gave a loud whuff of indignation.

"That was annoying!" he griped. Sango stretched her back out, her hand at the small.

"Tell me about it, that tea set I gave you was from my aunt!" she exclaimed. Inuyasha gave her a sheepish look.

"I'm really sorry about that."

"It's okay, Inuyasha. I'm just glad you have a home now," Sango said sweetly and the world shone with the true sincerity of her words. Inuyasha watched her and smiled a small grin.

"Well, Kagome broke it anyways…."

"What do you two DO?" Sango asked with mock exasperation. Inuyasha laughed, and walked back out to her small car.

"You don't want to know!" he leered. Sango opened the driver's side and unlocked the passenger's door. Inuyasha slid in and tucked his long legs in front of him. They bunched up in his friend's tiny car in a fashion that cramped his joints in the most annoying way.

"Well I'm glad we got to come out here anyways," Sango observed. She set the key into the ignition but didn't start the car. Inuyasha tapped his hands against his tucked up knees and looked over at his huntress.

"Yeah, bye-bye, crap hole," he laughed. Sango didn't.

"I really wanted to tell you this in person, so you wouldn't freak out," she went on. Inuyasha went still. He felt cold dread worm into his middle and gnaw with its frozen teeth.

"What? What is it, Sango?" Inuyasha asked. He gave his old friend his undivided attention.

Sango bit her lip and lowered her head. Her unbound hair slid over her shoulders and shielded her face partially.

"I really hope you don't go off the handle when I tell you this," she confessed. Inuyasha reached forward and tucked her hair back from her cheek.

"Just tell me and I'll be the judge of that," the Takahashi son declared. Sango smiled bravely.

"I'm pregnant," she said simply. Inuyasha felt his world collapse and expand.

Sango waited for her best friend to say something. As he gaped at her like she had two noses, she finally nudged him.

"Well say something! You're not going to hurt me," she suggested. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

"I'll kill him!" he yelled. Sango touched her brow and sighed.

"I take that back, that did hurt," she said mildly.

"He got you pregnant? Oh, he don't know what's coming toward him," Inuyasha swore.

"Stop it, Yasha! He's not leaving me with it," Sango said. Inuyasha huffed hard, and let his anger go.

"He's not?" he asked in disbelief. Sango nodded and smiled.

"He's changed, Yasha. You have to believe that. He cares about me and is staying by me," she said and Inuyasha was very happy for her.

"He better," Inuyasha said. "Or I'll kick his ass."

"He knows better," Sango said sweetly. Inuyasha wrapped her up in a small hug and squeezed her.

"He better stay that way or we'll both take him down," he promised. Sango smiled and winked as she pulled back and started the car.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sesshomaru stood in front of his full-length mirror in his bedroom and held his middle. He wore only a pair of boxers that came scandalously high on his legs, outlining the mound between his thighs. His long black hair hung loose over his shoulders and back. The swaying locks were peppered with white and the businessman regarded his look with a critical eye. He could dye it if he so chose to, but Rin liked it and called him sophisticated. Besides, it would be like his colleagues to think he was starting a new look, and they would be going for the white dye to fit in. He was that looked up to.

Sesshomaru watched his flat tummy rise and fall in the mirror, and patted along his bare side. His organs had felt strange for the past few days, ever since he had gotten Rin back and his eyesight had sharpened to gold. Funny would have been too light a term for how he had been feeling. Sesshomaru could swear he felt his insides elongate and double their normal capacities, almost as if his body was shifting itself to a higher awareness. Sesshomaru opened his mouth and leered toothily at himself. He licked one red tongue down one sharp white tooth and shut his mouth, looking implacable once more. What was happening to him? He couldn't write it off as an illness or a strange one-time occurrence. Not when he was sure it had happened to his father as well…

'Sesshomaru. We need to talk, Son,' His father, Takahashi Inutaisho loomed over the tall man even in his memory and smiled kindly at him. The somewhat younger Sesshomaru sniffed and looked bored.

'What about, Father? I'll be late for classes,' he had put in. He had been so sure he would lecture him about yet another fight with his younger brother. Half-brother, Sesshomaru reminded himself. That made all the difference to his younger angry mind.

'Your father was wondering if you had any changes happening to you, anything out of the ordinary,' his father had gone on. Sesshomaru remembered a brief moment of hilarity as he thought of saying how he had noticed the other one had dropped already.

'What are you talking about?'

'If there's anything out of the ordinary, just talk to your father about it. I can help with whatever you're going through.'

Sesshomaru wished he were here now to ask what on earth was happening to him.

'Can't be just getting fit…' he murmured. Sesshomaru tucked in his already flat tummy, watching his stomach muscles form and concave. There was a groan from his large western bed and Rin rolled over and stared sleepily at her lover.

"What are you doing, Sessh?" she asked simply. Sesshomaru felt his heart elongate as well, stretching to be big enough to house the feelings his girlfriend invoked in him. Full. Warm. She made him feel full and warm at its base levels. Sesshomaru smiled tiredly, lines crinkling the corners of his golden eyes. Rin watched his literally warm stare and shivered at the knowledge in his gaze.

"Just looking at myself. What do you see in me anyway?" he tried to joke. Rin smiled and pulled back the covers. She wore one of his old t-shirts and it stopped at mid-thigh. It was rolled up in her position, showing off light blue panties. Sesshomaru smiled and knelt on the bed beside her, touching her belly protectively.

"I see a beautiful man who is kind and strong," Rin declared honestly in her partially awake mind. "Why do you think I want you so?"

"And here I thought it was something else," Sesshomaru rumbled. He stretched on his side and worked his thigh between Rin's. They turned to hold each other, entangled close. Rin sighed sweetly and buried her face against his bare hairless chest.

"It is! I love you too," she whispered. Sesshomaru ran his hand through her unbound tangled hair and kissed her brow.

"This one loves you as well," he rumbled. Rin lifted her chin and kissed him. They fell asleep tucked against each other.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Miroku waved to Sango as he got into the subway train with Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Take care!" he called to his girlfriend. Sango ran up and cupped his face, leaning up for a kiss before he stepped on. She was so tall she didn't need to stand on her toes.

"You be good while you're there! And pay my respects to Kagome-chan's family," Sango smiled. Kagome gave her a quick hug and Inuyasha huffed, holding his backpack and her bag over his shoulders.

"We will!" Miroku called. The trio of friends linked arms and stepped backward onto the train, as the doors dinged their final alarm. Sango stood waving, one arm wrapped around her slim middle. Miroku pressed his forehead against the glass door of the train, watching her form grow smaller and smaller as they whipped away from sight.

"I hope she'll be okay," Miroku worried. Inuyasha elbowed him.

"It's not like she's the first woman to get pregnant, Miro. She'll be fine," Inuyasha said. Miroku stared out the door.

"I hope she calls off like I told her to if she's not feeling well," he swore. Kagome took a seat and smiled.

"You know she will. Why did you want to come along, Miroku? It's not like you haven't visited my family's shrine at least once," she said. Miroku shrugged.

"I had the feeling to visit your family's God Tree as I haven't seen it in years. My father would have loved to see it once again, so I must go and extend prayers for him," Miroku explained.

"It IS a special tree, isn't it?" Kagome wondered. "It's so old, and it's seen my great-grandparents and before them. I've always been near its shade growing up."

"Why is a God Tree so important, anyway?" Inuyasha asked. He sat next to Kagome and leaned against her shoulder. Kagome rubbed his knee.

Miroku strung his beads one by one, then wrapped them around his right hand.

"It's a link to times past, and paths to the future. It is simplicity wrapped in life, and memories trapped in wood," Miroku said with all seriousness. Kagome, having grown up with a priestess' training, nodded with appreciation toward him. Inuyasha only shrugged.

"If you say it like that, then," he groused. Kagome laughed and leaned her head against his slim shoulder. Inuyasha stroked her hair softly.

"You can try and be serious about the spiritual part of our lives," Miroku intoned. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Sango's pregnant and you're finally growing up. It's about time," Inuyasha noticed. Kagome squeezed his hand.

"I've always been serious about matters of spirituality," Miroku said dryly.

"Aw that's okay, monk boy, take it where you get it," Inuyasha said lightly. Miroku crossed his arms and stared at his best friend evenly.

The train took them across Tokyo and Kagome led the two men out of the station, and around the familiar streets leading to her neighborhood district. The three ascended the flight of shrine steps with amiable ease, passing visitors coming and going for prayer or a charm's purchase. Inuyasha drew quite a few stares from the younger crowd and he flipped his ponytail over one shoulder. The children watched, their jaws dropping. Kagome squeezed her boyfriend's hand warmly and smiled up at him. Inuyasha dropped his reserved façade and smiled back. Miroku stretched his arms above his head and laughed when they stepped up onto the shrine courtyard.

"I haven't forgotten that sight," he promised as the three ventured out onto the tiled courtyard. The leaves of the Goshinboku littered the ground from the steps up; the reach of the ancient tree was that enormous.

"Come on, let's go see Mama," Kagome urged.

"Kagome!" a voice called out. Kagome turned and smiled as her grandfather jogged up, his priest's hakama flapping with his movements.

"Jii-chan!" Kagome waved.

"He's energetic," Inuyasha mumbled to Miroku. Miroku grinned.

"Try dropping sacred water. Then he really gets going," he promised.

"You've come to visit, child. Who are your friends? The old man asked. He leaned on his bamboo broom and peered curiously around his tall granddaughter.

Inuyasha stood straight as a tree and awaited familial scrutiny. He wasn't disappointed.

"This is my friend, Hoshi Miroku," Kagome began. Miroku smiled and bowed at the waist.

"I visited your shrine years ago at the behest of the Hoshi Temple. It's an honor to visit once more," he said formally. Jii-chan's face split into an impressive array of wrinkles.

"That it is, young man, that it is. Whose the other young man?" Jii-chan asked his granddaughter suspiciously.

Kagome hid her smile behind her hand and composed herself. "My boyfriend, Takahashi Inuyasha."

"Boyfriend?" Jii-chan exclaimed. Miroku snickered under his breath.

"A person gets what they deserve," he whispered to Inuyasha. Inuyasha made a mental note to get him back later.

"Y-yes, it's a pleasure to meet you," Inuyasha bowed. Jii-chan harrumphed and leaned his broom against his shoulder.

"Takahashi, huh? You better treat my Kagome right," he groused. Kagome sweat-dropped.

"I sure will, sir," Inuyasha ground his teeth together.

"Go inside and greet your mother!" Jii-chan said irritably to Kagome. She smiled serenely and led Inuyasha towards the kitchen. Miroku bowed once more to Jii-chan.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to extend prayers to the shrine and the Goshinboku," he said. Jii-chan nodded politely.

"It's good to see the young involved in shrine work you know. My Kagome had all the ability of a miko, but went to live downtown to pursue a career elsewhere," he lamented. Miroku smiled and walked to the large tree surrounded by paper blessings. He knelt down and lifted his hands in benediction.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Come on, you had to admit that was funny," Kagome giggled. Inuyasha kicked his shoes off in the entryway of their apartment and strode in, his movements quick with anger.

"I don't think asking if I was older than you to be very funny!" Inuyasha complained. He pulled his ponytail holder from his hair, loosening the whitened black strands with the harsh movement. Kagome closed the door and stepped out of her slim shoes. She followed her lover into their home and put her arms around his waist from behind.

"Your hair IS going white early. Mama just thought maybe I was dating an older sophisticated man," she offered kindly. Inuyasha snuffed but laid his hands over hers.

"I don't know why this is happening, but she didn't have to say that," he said softly.

"I don't know why either," Kagome said. But she thought in addition that maybe Sesshomaru did.

"So what do you want to do tonight now that we're home?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome squeezed his waist with her hands impishly.

"See about dinner…. Old man!" she teased. She let go of her lover and danced off.

"OI!" Inuyasha yelled. He ran after her, and hauled her up into his arms. Kagome shrieked and struck him lightly. He collapsed onto the bed with her.

"We really do have to eat, Inuyasha," she mused, stroking his cheek with her palm. Inuyasha turned his face and kissed her hand.

"I had to put up with your grandfather. You put up with this," he teased. Kagome kissed him sweetly but pushed up against his shoulders.

"Dinner first, loving afterward," she said sternly. Inuyasha sighed.

"Fine, I'll get off of you," he groused. Kagome kissed his shoulder.

They went around a light nightly routine. Kagome cooked while Inuyasha clumsily helped her. They ate together on the floor of their living room, forgoing the use of the table to be comfortably close. Kagome made Inuyasha clean the dishes while she took a shower. Inuyasha, sitting on their bed dressed down in his boxers, felt a deep content fill him as he listened to the sighs of his lover in the bath. She sweetened his feelings yet aroused him all at once. He shifted his thighs, trying to elevate the beginnings of an erection. When Kagome sighed that way, he could hear her under him in bed, rather than soaping herself alone. He had been inside her half a dozen times already, but he still felt the deep connection as if each time were merely the first. His partially stiff member ached to be clamped inside her moist cave.

When Kagome came back to the bedroom, combing her long damp hair, she was greeted with a hungry stare from her lover.

"You look like you're going to eat me alive," she commented, smiling. Inuyasha merely looked at her. His golden eyes gleamed with the strength of a hundred ritual fires.

"Come here, Kagome," he rumbled. Kagome felt her thighs moisten at the primal command in his voice. She stepped closer. Inuyasha trailed one finger up and down her bare arm. Kagome felt the spark of their attraction flare from that simple touch of fingertip against smooth skin. She shivered.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" she asked. Inuyasha's eyes roamed up and down her half-covered form. He smiled with satisfaction as her nipples peaked noticeably behind her sheer nightgown. "You're making me blush."

Inuyasha's warm golden eyes traveled back up and he smiled tenderly. There was something decidedly animalistic about his look even as his heart shone in his eyes.

"I think that was the point," he murmured softly. His hands settled over her waist and pushed her nightgown up. Kagome blushed in the light of their bedroom as her hips and the bush between her thighs was exposed.

"Inuyasha?" she asked softly.

"Shut up," he rumbled, his hands settling over the round globes of her buttocks, eyeing her naked core with open appreciation. Kagome flushed and settled her hands against Inuyasha's bare shoulders as he nuzzled her stomach and bent lower. His hand darted between her thighs to part her stance and he lapped her moist beginnings of arousal slowly. Kagome gasped, and held her nightgown up to her breasts. Her lover was surprising her, but she liked it.

"Delicious," he purred, and he bent down again, making Kagome gasp. When Inuyasha flicked his gaze back up to her, she could have sworn she saw a trace of red in his staring orbs. Then he focused his attention between her thighs and she lost her concentration.

Every warm growl from his throat as he lapped inside her damp folds, suckled her aching clit told her he was enjoying this as much. A glance to his lap showed the obvious indication to his pleasure. His erection jutted up against the lap of his boxers, straining against the fabric. Kagome was idly wondering if he would enjoy her being on her knees for him next, when his hands held the back of her knees and lifted up.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked with surprise. Inuyasha stood tall, his girlfriend cradled in his hands. He chuckled against her clit and gave it an especially hard nip. Kagome squealed and clutched the hard muscles of his shoulders. Her fingers scraped through his silvering hair.

"Hmm?" he rumbled inside her, then pushed her balance down onto the bed. Kagome spread her thighs for his mouth again, but Inuyasha was through with teasing. He straddled Kagome's hips with his thighs, pressing his arousal down on top of her. His hands scraped up her middle and breasts, taking her nightgown up over her head. Kagome tugged on his waist, trying to widen her thighs, but Inuyasha pinned her down.

"Please, I need you," she whispered breathlessly. Inuyasha regarded her with his gleaming golden eyes seriously and cupped her breasts suddenly. Kagome writhed as he thumbed her nipples to stiffness roughly.

"You will always need me," he rumbled. "You won't need anyone else."

"Please," Kagome wept as he shed his boxers and rubbed his wet tip against her spread core. She moistened nicely against his stiffness. Inuyasha leered down at his girlfriend and hitched her thighs in his hands. He spread her far apart and arched low. He closed his eyes and grunted as he sunk deep into her ready cave, clamped tightly by her inner muscles. Kagome squealed and tried to wrap her legs around his waist but he held her thighs apart.

"Don't," he growled fully, his eyes gleaming red. Kagome gaped up at him wordlessly, but let her self be pushed back into the mattress. Her boyfriend panted wordlessly. "Mine," he growled as he stretched her languidly with powerful thrusts. His hips struck her inner thighs on each stroke in. He was growling so loudly and so harshly that Kagome reached up with a trembling hand to touch his chest. His heart was pounding so hard it was like to thrust its way out of him. Kagome tried to get his attention with small soothing whispers as he fucked her senseless.

"Inuyasha…. Ahhh, Inuyasha… calm down…" she whispered. Inuyasha stared with ruby red eyes down at her and growled deeply. Kagome could feel the vibrations of the base exclamation through fingertips brushed against his bare chest. She keened and cried out when he slung one of her knees over his shoulder, leaving the other leg to lay spread on the mattress. He widened his stance and hunched his back, his fingers clawing the sheets. Kagome reacted powerfully to his display of power, and her nails running over his back left scratches and cuts. Inuyasha threw his head back, his black and white hair whipping over his shoulders.

"AH!" he howled. His nails sharpened and lengthened. He fisted their sheets and tore gashes in the linen in the throes of his pleasure. Kagome clutched his back as he thrust his hips harder and all but dove into her. Inuyasha in his reddened haze, could see only his woman spread beneath him, accepting him and letting him dominate her. Her head was tilted back, her dark hair spread across the mattress. Her ivory white throat was upturned, soft succulent flesh with his lover's veins pulsating her life force…

Inuyasha gaped, his mouth hanging open, then his teeth sharpened. Four long fangs hung ready to pierce his intended.

Kagome hugged his sides and turned her chin up, not seeing what he was changing into. Only when Inuyasha bent low in his thrusts, and sank his teeth into the side of her throat did her eyes snap open. A strangled gasp escaped her throat as Inuyasha hummed in his intimate kiss, suckling slightly. When he knelt back up, his hair cascading over his back and onto her, Kagome's eyes saw further past the fuzzy edges of the aura surrounding her lover. In the blatant closeness of clamping him close inside her, she saw his hair as shiny as fresh fallen snow, cascading down onto her. Inuyasha's normally round ears had gravitated to twitching ears on top of his white head, resembling a dog's. His cheeks were gashed with stripes, absurdly purple she noticed, but crackling with his inner power. His teeth leered white and sharp down at her.

Kagome didn't have time to think when he slammed into her in just the right way and she found a scream being pulled out of her dripping pierced throat. Inuyasha howled and slammed into her repeatedly. Kagome felt him explode, coating her insides with his juices. His seed leaked around their joining. Inuyasha panted and leaned down, still deep inside. Kagome's arms lay over her head as she gasped for breath beneath him.

"Hmmm…" Inuyasha rumbled, leaning his head to her breast. His marked lover was heaving and her heart was beating just for him.

"Wow…" Kagome whispered. She reached a trembling hand to stroke through Inuyasha's peppered hair. It seemed shinier than usual, streaked with silver and white…

Inuyasha groaned against her and suckled her nipple lethargically. Kagome ran her hands through his hair. She couldn't find the dog's ears she had Seen, but she felt his rounded ones and his shudder when she stroked them.

"Ohhh stop," Inuyasha moaned. He nipped the edge of her breast hard. Kagome crooned and smiled widely.

"Now I know why they named you Inuyasha," she laughed. Inuyasha snored on top of her. Kagome pushed him to the side, his cock separating from her. She curled around his sweaty form as he passed out. He had certainly spent a lot of energy.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The next morning, Inuyasha woke to find his lover gone from him. He stretched languidly, his bare form half covered with tangled sheets. When he went in search of Kagome, he found her in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Hmm miso soup. Marry me already," Inuyasha smiled. Kagome turned and smiled as he slid an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning," she flushed. Inuyasha didn't believe in restrictions on their intimacy and he had strolled out naked as the day he was born.

"How are you? When I woke, you were gone," Inuyasha pouted. He tucked Kagome's loose hair from her neck and kissed lower. Kagome stiffened as he grazed the bite mark on her throat.

"Whoa…" Inuyasha flushed and gazed at it expectantly. He looked up seriously into Kagome's eyes. Her heart twanged at the sincerity in his gaze.

"Did I… did I hurt you?" he asked contritely. Kagome shook her head.

"No, Yash, you didn't. It wasn't anything I wouldn't want from you," she said lightly. Inuyasha danced around her, sure that she was covering up her true thoughts on their extra bed activities the night before.

"Are you sure? I mean, I fucking bit you! Did you bleed? Is it permanent?"

Kagome swatted his hands as they tucked her hair away from her neck again.

"You could never hurt me, koibito. Don't worry," Kagome winked. Inuyasha sucked in his lower lip and smiled uneasily.

"I'm really sorry if you felt any pain," he insisted. Kagome trailed a hand under his jaw and smiled sweetly.

"Inuyasha, I love you, nothing you could do would hurt me," she smiled.

"Oh, good," Inuyasha grinned weakly. Kagome traced her thumb over his canine tooth.

"Although I think THOSE are permanent!" she exclaimed. Inuyasha ran his tongue then a finger over the tooth and grimaced.

"Holy shit!" he yelped. Kagome laughed.

"I think it looks sexy, don't worry about it."

"WHAT is happening to me?"

"Nothing we can't handle."

"You know you're mine, Kagome," Inuyasha growled.

Kagome leaned up in his arms and kissed him sweetly.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Kagura," Naraku murmured deeply. Kaze Kagura buttoned her blouse and smoothed her skirt out, climbing off his desk.

"What is it, Naraku-san?" she asked contritely. Onigumo Naraku swept his dark locks over his shoulder. They fell in inky waves to his waist.

"My passwords to my personal accounts have been entered at times I haven't been at my desk. Care to tell me what you know about that?" he asked softly. Kagura didn't sweat. She merely fixed her mussed appearance and kept her poker face on.

"I don't see why I would know something like that. Who do you think it is?" Kagura asked conversationally. She made a mental note to cover up her tracks better.

"You; or possibly Rin. She's been acting strange… would you know anything about THAT?" Naraku demurred. Kagura pinned her hair up on top of her head.

"Why would I? If you'll excuse me, Naraku, I have papers of yours to file," she said coyly. She made sure to put an extra swing in her hips as she swayed out. Once she was at her desk outside, she sat down with a string of mental curses. She could get away from scrutiny only a bit farther with her natural wiles, but that could end very soon.

'I think we're running out of time,' she wisely thought.

End for now

Like it? Hate it? Send a review! I will honor each name next time. I was on a shortage of time here (Sweatdrop) I love motivation! Laugh.

Most sincerely yours, penpaninu 6/05/06


	18. Chapter 18

Dedicated to InuSkye. Less than a week before this inu is happy completely. Understand this author rarely is and good things are happening to this one's life. Arigatou, ai.

This will be the last update until after next week and she knows why.

Also dedicated to part to Inugrrrl and I don't care who knows that.

The Honored Place for the Reviewers:

Ryoko ao Midori, demonpriestess07, Inugoddess715, thanks.

Wicked angel, best lemon? That's a complement!

Wickedmoon3311, hope you like this one!

IRiver, all in good time is what I'll say.

Inu15Kags, that literally came at the last second while writing lol.

Shiro Ryuu-san, your insanely long reviews always satisfy! Thanks for telling me all what you was this soon enough for you? hope you like what Sexxohmaru gets into next.

The Lady of the night, always a pleasure.

Danny girl, thanks again for the words!

Sal, hope you enjoy. Its good to see you again.

Inuyashas big bad beyotch, you know who you are! You're the best

Disclaimer: Penpaninu does not claim to own Inuyasha nor is getting paid to write this. Does claim to be inu.

"Impoverished Heir" chapter eighteen

The Sudden Storm

Sango lay sleeping and Miroku watched her. The priest's son scraped the edges of his nails along one cheek, feeling the rasp of stubble on his jaw. He hadn't shaved in a few days but he was too worried to focus on small details. He had put in more hours at Onikage's to sort his head, and subconsciously he knew he had to save money for his unborn child.

Sango looked so peaceful on her side, one hand pressed on the pillow next to her cheek, her long dark hair spread over her back and shoulder. Miroku's eyes softened and he leaned down to kiss her softly lest she wake. He loved Sango, it was true, but a baby was unexpected. Miroku said he was happy and he knew he should be, but he didn't know what he was going to do. He couldn't think of a future without his huntress. But he didn't have the income to take care of her and a child. They hadn't even moved in together like Inuyasha had with Kagome-san.

'What am I going to do? What to do…' Sango rolled over in her sleep and sought him out. Miroku's eyes softened and he laid his arm protectively over her. It touched him to see Sango press close against him and need him even when unconscious. 'How did I ever survive without her?' Sango whined in her sleep and she pressed her cheek against his bare side. Miroku's fingers sifted through tangled hair very carefully.

'I have to stay. I want her.' Miroku tried to think about chubby infants and the baby pictures his mother always pressed on him. He was always annoyed when his mother did that, especially on the rare occasions one of the girls he had dated wanted to worm their way into his family. But with Sango… the picture changed completely. Miroku knew he could get used to having a baby. He loved Sango too much not to.

With that thought in mind, Miroku closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Until Sango leaped out of bed like a warrior on the hunt as she hauled ass to the bathroom. Miroku opened one eye as he heard faint retching and sighed. He swung his long legs off the bed and walked to the bathroom to hold back Sango's hair.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"He knows something is going on. I covered my trail but not as well as I thought I did," Kagura murmured. Rin leaned close, sipping at a mug of coffee. The Onigumo Inc. logo on the side of the ceramic filled her with a fury but she chose to channel that anger into righteous action,

"What does he think? You have to tell, Kagura-san," Rin whispered. Kagura leaned close, and smiled for the benefit of Naraku's senior partners as they passed by. To any other they would have seemed to be exchanging idle gossip at the water cooler so to speak. Little did they know that Naraku's demoted partner and his adoptive daughter had more to discuss than the color of Mariko's skirt.

Kagura leaned close, her curves intimately pressed towards Rin's shoulder. Rin stood still. "He knows one of us has been at his files when he hasn't been there. We're going to have to move fast or get out to get what we want."

Rin flared in indignation. "That is unacceptable!" she declared. Kagura smiled, her ruby red lips curved in her par usual smirk.

"I know it's not the best course of action, but sometimes we have to be extra smart to go about our business," she stated. Rin looked to the side. She could see the logic in Kagura's work, but after coming back to the tainted enterprise after taking her 'days of leave' to sort things out with Sesshomaru, she wanted things to progress at a faster rate than they had been.

"You're right, Kagura-san. We have to be careful," Rin murmured. She remembered how close Sesshomaru had held her close that morning, not wanting her to go. He had warned her to be careful, and to be careful again, as she left.

"You know I'm right. Come on, we better get back to work, or your father will have our heads on pikes before the evening comes," Kagura warned. Rin gulped and felt her throat as the curvy secretary sashayed off to her desk. It was an idle suggestion, but when it came to her father, Rin knew the analogy wasn't too far off in describing Onigumo Naraku's temper.

Rin went about her duties for her father but she knew something was brewing. It wasn't just the far off dark clouds she had seen gather on her way to the Incorporation that morning. It was a deep feeling of ominous fear that cascaded through her being that told Rin she should flee.

"Miss Onigumo, your father wants to see you," one of his partners came to her desk and announced. The feeling crashed down harder and Rin's legs quaked. She longed to follow her instinct and mental cursing filled her mind as she made herself stand up move towards the owner's large offices. Kagura was not at her desk outside. The feeling of dread intensified as Rin knocked and her father's voice sounded darkly from within.

"Come," he rumbled. Rin pushed open the doors.

"What did you want, Father?" she asked. She stepped into the normally dark offices. Naraku was silhouetted by one lamp. His eyes looked as dark as an age before fire and before protection against the terrors of the world. Rin felt cold.

"I need a misunderstanding cleared, my daughter," Naraku purred. "Please, come in."

Rin paused. When she cleared the doors, they closed shut behind her. Rin turned to see four large men in suits of dark tones of black or brown posted. The terror was a living thing inside of her then, twisting and eating. Sesshomaru's kind eyes and his words to be careful died in her memory. There was only the here and the now of the four large men eyeing her in a way she knew his employees usually were commanded not to.

"What is that, Father?" Rin tried to stand straight and tall.

Naraku crossed his arms. His shirtsleeves were rolled up and he looked as nonchalant as if he were taking a break from a board meeting. But Rin knew there was nothing nonchalant about this set-up. The longing to flee made her leg muscles cramp up in near atrophy.

"I've questioned your dear friend," Naraku pointed and Rin gasped to see Kagura held bodily back by two burly suited men. "And I think you have some explaining to do."

"Kagura-san!"

Kagura was held back with large hands and muscular arms even as she struggled mightily against her male restraints. One meaty hand was clamped over her hand and she was red in the face from trying to get air. That or scream to her. Rin turned back to her smirking father.

"Let her go. She has nothing to do with this!" Rin commanded. She put a touch of Sesshomaru's steel into her words. The men behind her snickered at the wisp of a woman trying to stand up to the mighty Onigumo Naraku.

"I want some answers, my darling daughter. Why have you gone snooping into my files? Doing a little leg work for somebody?" he sneered. Rin could see Sesshomaru's naked form in her mind, majestic and bare to her tender caress.

'Run! Hide! Get away!' Rin's mind screamed. But her courage had to be held. And honesty and courage went hand in hand. You had to be brave to tell the truth. So she watched her father as apparently as nonchalantly as he watched her.

"It's over, Father. I know what you've done with Takahashi Enterprise's money and it will stop," she said quietly. Naraku laughed. Rin shuddered.

"That boy has you snowed, hasn't he? Your father didn't want you to still work with him. You know where your loyalty lies," he sneered.

"It's over, Father. Let Kagura go and we'll settle this."

"I don't think so," Naraku snapped his fingers and the men came up behind Rin. She tried not to cry out when they grabbed her arms, holding her captive.

"You need help to teach me a lesson?" Rin asked. She lifted her chin bravely but her lip trembled at the strength she felt from the men, and the lust she could smell from them. Kagura reacted sharply in the corner of her vision. She bucked against her two restraints, biting the man's hand covering her mouth.

"Bitch!" he swore. His blood flecked to the floor in spots.

"Let her go, bastards!" she screamed. Naraku laughed as the two women struggled helplessly. His smile died when Kagura managed to bodily throw her guards off of her. The men shrieked as she stomped two inch spiked heels into their faces. Kagura wiped the corner of her mouth and regarded the other four men.

"Oh don't say you're scared of a little woman," Naraku drawled encouragement. Two of the men walked around Rin and regarded Kagura with sweeping leers of lust and confidence. Kagura didn't pay them any mind as she slammed her palm into the first's balls and her arm into the second's throat. Both dropped ridiculously easy. Rin whimpered as the two men holding her clamped their large hands over her body in a possessive manner that made her want to weep and scream. It would be like her father to let a few of his men to rough her up and use her to teach her that loyalty was to him even though he usually wanted her only for himself.

"Take her down! What are you waiting for?" Naraku hissed. Rin scrambled back against her two captors. One let her go and confronted the confidant woman. She stood with her hand on her curvy hip as it to taunt. The suit adjusted his collar and approached her rather negligently. Kagura was grabbed up easily and her fight to get free cost her a broken lip and a sagging shoulder. The last man behind Rin huffed and pulled her back against him. Rin glowered with rage at the jut of his arousal poking her back.

"Back off, woman. You don't want to do that," the suit threatened. Rin clawed at his wrists and reached for her keys. The suit cursed when she jabbed them into his wrist.

"Bitch!" he cursed. Naraku snarled in outrage when he flung her aside. Rin hit the wall and went down hard. Kagura ran into the man and took a hard right to her cheek. Rin cried out seeing her friend stagger under the full assault of a grown man's fist.

"Run, Rin!" Kagura insisted. Rin shook her head. Naraku advanced toward them. Kagura reached into her suit jacket and pulled out a thin cylinder. Rin shook her head.

"A fan?" she asked in disbelief. Kagura threw her a cocky grin.

"Get out before I throw you out!"

"You're not getting away, Rin!" her father thundered. Rin fled.

Her exodus from Onigumo Inc. was surprisingly easy. No thugs were waiting to grab her up, security didn't even bat an eye as she ran downstairs and out the swinging lobby doors. Rin's panicked fingers fumbled for her cell phone and clicked down to Sessh on her contact list. She hailed a cab and clambered in the back.

"Where to, miss?"

"Just go!" she barked. The driver shrugged and took off into the downtown traffic.

"Come on, Sessh…."

"Rin?" she was never so glad to hear her lover's deep voice in all of her short time with him.

"Sessh! Where are you right now?"

"I had to come home and get something, why are you on your way?" Confusion and concern were in his words. But Rin couldn't relax yet. She looked around the busy street, paranoid that Naraku would literally swoop down upon her.

"Yes! Please, please wait for me," she begged. She heard shuffling over the line.

"I'll stay right here. Hurry, Rin," he urged. Rin hung up with a faint cry.

"Have a fight with your boyfriend?" the driver asked idly. Rin gave a soft cry and wiped her eyes.

"My father."

In Onigumo Naraku's office, Naraku touched his throat. Kagura had proved more feisty and formidable than he had imagined and she had stabbed him with the damn hand fan. The stick of bamboo had struck deep and he thought he was going to need a doctor. But Naraku felt his natural healing process hasten to adjust to the injury. Kagura had fled the field but not without physical retribution. He would have to be satisfied that she would never use her left knee again after he had kicked it almost out. How she had limped out and away, he had no idea.

"Onigumo-san! Onigumo-san, are you alright?" Naraku smirked as security finally made their way in, gaping at the brawny suits scattered across his office floor.

"What happened, sir?"

Onigumo Naraku clotted his fingers against the wound in his neck.

"I'm alright, they work for me."

"Sir! You're bleeding. Do you need an ambulance?"

Naraku laughed and held his fingers away. The blood had stopped flowing and his wound was closed up.

"I don't think that will be necessary. Lend a hand to my employees, and leave me."

"Yes, sir!"

In moments, Onigumo Naraku was alone once more. He traced the small scar the damn woman's fan would leave. He could heal himself but he couldn't take the puckering of flesh away marking injuries he could shrug off. He picked up his phone.

"We will proceed to Takahashi Sesshomaru's apartment. They're not getting out of this alive."

Onigumo Naraku stood and smiled in the darkness. It was so hard to find good help these days. But when a daughter betrayed you, you had to take her out of the world. Loyalty could not be betrayed. He swept out of the office, his long dark hair cascading over his back.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

When Rin ran into his apartment crying, Sesshomaru was surprised and shocked, but ready. He opened his arms and Rin flew into them.

"Sssh, tell me what happened. What's going on, Rin?" Sesshomaru soothed. He kissed her brow. Rin sobbed and clung to his waist.

"My father… my father…"

"What did Onigumo do?" Sesshomaru growled.

Rin lifted her tear-stained face. "He KNOWS. He knows and he tried to get me. We may never see Kaze Kagura-san again!"

Sesshomaru sighed, no loss there for himself. But it obviously had upset his lover and the fact that Onigumo Naraku knew Rin's position was not blessed tidings at all. He tightened his hold over Rin's back.

"This one is safe to assume that our way into Onigumo Inc. is now closed to us," he said. Rin clung to him, taking comfort in his touch.

"It just happened so fast, Sessh," Rin said tearfully. Sesshomaru lifted her face in his hands and kissed her softly.

"We're going to be fine. We'll find a way and he can't get to you," Sesshomaru declared. His calm demeanor meant to reassure his lover but he looked around for his cell phone over Rin's shaking shoulders. Myoga-san should be informed and measures taken to ensure both of their safety.

"But what if he knows where you live?" Rin asked and bit her lip. She hadn't been too careful in her comings and goings to her lover's even when helping her father, and for all she knew he could have had someone tailing he always. She cursed at herself silently.

Sesshomaru's face set into a grim expression. "Then he will be hard-pressed to leave my home if he happens upon here." Rin felt a small hope as her lover let go of her and went to his bedroom to retrieve an ancient katana. As he returned, triumph in his face, pounding ensued on his front door.

Rin and Sesshomaru stared at each other. Without a word, Sesshomaru lifted his sofa cushions, and set his katana down. He perched the cushions back on top and reached for Rin. The door was knocked down off its hinges and five men in gray suits piled in. Sesshomaru thrust Rin behind him and held his large hands up. He felt his golden eyes sharpen to take them in, his nose thrusting to inhale their sweat and the stink of their confidence. Then his gaze shifted to red as Onigumo Naraku followed them in.

"This is my home, Onigumo. You've already had enough of my family," Sesshomaru intoned. Rin clung to his broad shoulders, his muscles powerfully flexed through his suit jacket. Naraku shook his head almost sadly.

"You say that, Takahashi, yet you steal MY family? You youngsters don't know a thing about respect these days," Naraku complained lightly. His goons swept into the room and surrounded the Takahashi heir and his lover. Sesshomaru's fists clenched. His nails lengthened and pierced his palms. Rin watched the locks of his white and black hair almost hypnotically.

"Rin doesn't belong to you," Sesshomaru growled. He could hear the katana's faint song in the corner of his mind, but he ignored it. If the legend said Tenseiga couldn't cut, why had he reached for it? He should have taken Tokujin from the back of his closet. Sesshomaru knew he didn't have time enough to reveal the katana and attempt to use it as the goons pulled out guns and trained them on him. Rin gasped behind him.

"No! Father, please don't do this, I'll do whatever you want, but please don't kill him!" Rin cried out. Sesshomaru growled.

"Stay back, Rin!"

"Oh, we're not going to kill him," Naraku promised. Rin eased down a fraction of a second, daring to hope.

"We're going to kill you. Take her," Naraku commanded. Sesshomaru felt panic slam into his soul and he rode the crest of its blind fury.

"No!" he yelled. He pushed Rin back a foot and sprang forward. It was a quick fight but he couldn't hope to engage five burly men all at once. While three intercepted his blows and gave back even harder, the other two sidestepped him and grabbed up his girlfriend. Rin's shrieks pierced his heart worse than the most lethal of misunderstandings. "Let her go! Naraku!"

Four shots rang through the apartment and Sesshomaru felt his heart die even as his head turned to see the guns trained on his lover. Four points of red blossomed from her breast and her face was riveted with pain and shock.

Even as she fell, Sesshomaru knew he couldn't dwell on her loss. "MRAAAA!" he turned with blind fury onto his opponents and slammed down with a fist as heavy as iron. The man in gray went down twitching. Sesshomaru slammed his leather shoe into his face. He was not satisfied even with the audible snap of his nose beneath his heel. The other men pistol-whipped him and grappled him but Sesshomaru was not going to be taken down. Rin needed him. It was going to be okay… she was going to be fine… Sesshomaru's red-soaked mind tried to cling to that feeble note of preservation when the most agonizing pain he had ever experienced ripped through his chest. Sesshomaru stood stupidly and stared down at the katana blade protruding from his front. He gasped, blood filling his mouth.

"No…." he muttered slowly. The world slowed and he touched the end of the katana blade. Naraku grunted behind him and pulled the blade back out through his body. Sesshomaru sank to his knees, quivering with shock as adrenaline slammed through his veins, trying to work his body to an area of safety. Away from this, away from what the world gave him and his beloved…

"Rin…" he croaked. The goons brushed themselves off and touched Rin with their shoes. She was not moving. "Rin…!"

Naraku growled and slashed down. How dare he say his daughter's name so familiarly! Sesshomaru felt the perfect cut through his left shoulder and a piece of him self fall away. Then he noticed his left arm severed in front of him. His mind worked slowly, thinking about how much of a bitch it was going to be to clean all that blood up from his tatami mats. The nails on the hand were long, the fingers articulate. The limb was housed with the sleeve of his Armani jacket, and recognizing that made Sesshomaru realize blood was soaking his side. He looked at the stump and sank down to the floor in shock.

"He's about done, boss."

"Shall we finish him?"

Onigumo Naraku laughed. "No, I don't think he's long for this world as it is. Leave him. He'll be dead soon enough."

The world stretched a century of short inhale and gasping exhale. Sesshomaru could feel his energy leaking away in the essence of his life-liquid. He stared wide-eyed at the floor and blinked. He couldn't die this way… he couldn't die… oh, kami, Rin!

Sesshomaru blinked and pushed up with his remaining hand. The couch was pulsating, calling to him. What was that? And why was he drawn to that instead of his lover's still body? If he looked at her unmoving bullet-ridden form, he would lose his mind. He would lose himself to insanity as he bled to death. Focus on the glowing, focus on what was real and he would keep a moment longer.

It took an eternity to crawl and stumble to the sofa. Sesshomaru grunted helplessly, whining as he shoved at the cushions. Tenseiga laid nestled in a cocoon of white light, calling to him to unsheathe. Sesshomaru's hand trembled as he picked up the ornate scabbard. It was warm to the touch, calling to be used. This was madness. Even if he could draw, with one hand, how would he know to use it? Sesshomaru moved past thinking and pressed the bottom of the scabbard into the floor and held it with one knee. He grunted and hissed then cried out for help as he unsheathed clumsily. The ancient blade scraped against the inside of the scabbard, protesting. But it pulsating and waited to strike. Sesshomaru rose to his feet shakily, his side wet. His blood was soaking his side down to his waist, coating into the fabric of his slacks. Strands of blood-soaked hair clung to what was left of his shoulder.

Finally, he turned to look down at Akiyama Rin. His eyes seeing her were cold and dead to the world of the living. She was gone, cold as his gaze and he could not live in a world without her. His hand trembled, clenching Tenseiga's hilt. And he suddenly knew what he had to do. Sesshomaru lifted his arm, the blade poised. He trembled, almost faltered. Strike his beloved? Even if she was already…. His mind worked past that fact and proceeded lest he damage himself. Even if she was… he could never strike her!

But if he didn't, nothing would change. Sesshomaru gave a cry out to the heavens and struck his girlfriend's body. The cut was perfect. He felt his pasts and his future align to one proper path. For one moment, he was whole once more. He could feel the changes grab that spark and shift with it. His insides shifted even further. His ears pointed, his black hair paled to pure white completely. It was done.

Sesshomaru made himself look down, his heart cut in two by his own action. But the legends, at least, were true. Tenseiga did not cut Rin. In fact, her wounds seemed to be healing…

Sesshomaru gaped down at Tenseiga and knelt down heavily. As Rin stirred, he smiled, and tried to focus. She was going to be okay. She was alive. But he had to move fast. His slip on consciousness was faltering and he had to get help. His fingers shook then let go of Tenseiga's hilt.

Sesshomaru didn't know how he found his cell phone, and his fingers clumsily found the contact he was seeking and punched in 'send.'

"Who is this?" his younger brother's obnoxious voice rang out. Sesshomaru felt his eyes go dark.

"Help me, Inuyasha. Help me…"

"Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru fell to the floor in a pool of his own blood. His white hair cascaded around him. When Rin sat up and found him, she screamed.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

When Inuyasha snapped his cell phone shut, he raced across town on feet born of flight. He hadn't been in touch with his older brother since the night they had quarreled, but he knew where to go. Inuyasha raced inside the apartment one step ahead and his world threatened to be undone at the sight that greeted him. A wisp of a woman with long dark hair was clutching the stump that was his left arm shut with her small hands, her face streaked with tears. She sniffed sharply as she whispered and talked to his unconscious aniki, mucus clogged in her nose. Blood coated her knees, her hands, his body and the floor.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked numbly. Rin looked up, her eyes red and tear.

"Help him! Please!" she pleaded. Inuyasha knelt down at his side, not caring who she was. She obviously was upset even as he would not show.

Inuyasha whipped out his cell and dialed paramedics. He fetched up an envelope on his brother's coffee table for the address and readily gave the information.

"The ambulance is on its way," he reported. Rin sniffed and clutched Sesshomaru. His blood drenched her fingers. "Hey, it's going to be okay!"

Rin nodded numbly, holding onto her lover. When the paramedics burst in, she went with them as far as they would allow.

"Are you related to the victim?" one elderly man asked Rin. She numbly shook her head, biting her lip. Inuyasha sighed and clenched her shoulder.

"She's with me and I'm the victim's brother. Now let us in the back with him."

Even as Rin smiled gratefully to him, Inuyasha had to wonder with dread to what he was getting himself into.

"You're where?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha held the phone from his sensitive ear and rubbed a finger inside.

"I said I'm at the hospital, Kagome! And I really need you to come here," Inuyasha insisted.

"Are you okay? Tell me what's going on!" Kagome shrieked. Inuyasha sighed.

"My brother's been attacked."

"I'm on my way."

Inuyasha snapped his phone shut and looked in on Akiyama Rin. His brother's apparent girlfriend was beside herself, brushing off doctors as she prayed and waited for Sesshomaru to come out of intensive surgery.

"You remember being shot, Miss Akiyama?" another doctor persisted. Rin frowned and looked up from her clasped hands.

"I told you yes!"

"Yet there's not one bullet in you and you're fine."

"My boyfriend just had his arm cut off!"

Inuyasha swept in and gave his best glare to the doctors. His golden stare made them back off the petite woman and he relaxed slightly.

"It'll be okay, Rin-san. Just have to let them know whose boss."

Rin wiped her eyes and looked up at the pepper-haired young man. "I knew you would come if something happened."

Inuyasha stiffened. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're all Sesshomaru would talk about. He said he had to make it right."

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "He did huh?" His tone said he didn't believe her.

"Please, you have to be there for him. What if…." Rin's eyes welled with tears.

Inuyasha sighed and patted her shoulders. "I don't think he's going to die, at least not of this." Rin shook. "Hey, it'll be fine. I'll stick around for a bit."

When Kagome found her lover, he was seated beside a tear-eyed young woman. Rin stood and bowed ackwardly.

"I'm so sorry to intrude," Kagome said softly. Rin wiped her eyes.

"You came when Sessh called you the other day. Thank you," she said.

"Either way, I'm glad to see Inuyasha here," Kagome said, giving her lover a look. Inuyasha shoved his hands into his pockets. Spots of his brother's blood blotted his wrists.

"I would be an ass if I didn't, okay?"

"Takahashi-san, Akiyama-san," a grave doctor swept into the room. Rin covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes wide. Inuyasha did not move. "We've staunched Sesshomaru-san's bleeding, sewed up the wound. He's lost a lot of blood, even more than someone could stand to lose, but he's survived the surgery."

"Is he going to be okay?" Rin asked softly. Kagome's heart went out to the petite woman.

"We're not in the clear yet, but he's stabilizing fine for the moment," the doctor snapped his folder shut. "He may see someone, but only for a moment."

Rin turned to Inuyasha and he smiled. "You go. I'll wait out here." He watched Rin dash off with the doctor and turned to Kagome. "What?"

"Your brother was hurt and you came to help," she said in wonder. Her heart went out to the selfless gesture her lover had given. Inuyasha scowled and shrugged.

"I'd go to hell if I didn't," he insisted. Kagome touched his hand gently. He was wound so tense, stressed by this attack… slowly Inuyasha's fingers went lax and softened. She took his hand in hers.

"You did a very good thing and I love you for it," she declared. Inuyasha's eyes softened.

"He didn't look too good, I have to admit," he said. Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed.

"Well you still did the right thing…"

Inside the hospital room, Rin pulled a chair close and touched her lover's hand. The arm left was bare to the shoulder, iv's fixed into his veins feeding him pain relievers. His left side was a frightening affair of bandages hiding the closed off wound from her. Sesshomaru's face had been washed and his countenance was pale as his eyes fluttered weakly. Rin touched bangs of his hair. It had gone completely white. When his golden eyes opened and stared into her dark ones, she smiled with relief.

"Sessh…" she breathed. Tears filled her eyes as his fingers twitched. She didn't pick up his hand for fear of jarring his iv intake, but she stroked his fingers lightly letting him know she was there.

"Rin…. You're here…" he whispered huskily. Rin nodded and brushed her palm over his cheek. She leaned down to kiss him lightly.

"I am. I would never leave you," she promised. Sesshomaru watched her with exhausted eyes.

"Where is Inuyasha?" he asked softly. Rin told him she would get him and kissed him again. Sesshomaru's eyes closed and he moved his lips up to touch hers.

"Thank you…"

Rin ran quickly to find the second Takahashi son and urged him to see his brother. Walking inside Sesshomaru's hospital room was one of the hardest things Inuyasha had had to do.

"Hey, you're alive," Inuyasha said nonchalantly. But the needles and the bandages filled him with fear. Sesshomaru watched him with eyes as golden as his own. So it wasn't just happening to him…

"Inuyahsa, come here. We have much to talk about…"

Inuyasha sat in the chair Rin vacated and leaned his elbows on his knees. "Your hair went completely white," he noticed. Sesshomaru looked up at his bangs and chuckled weakly.

"Not just the changes, there is work to be done."

Inuyasha frowned as Sesshomaru filled him in on Onigumo Naraku's dealings with their father's money and with his girlfriend.

"So you're saying you NEED me to help you with the business?" Inuyasha sneered. Sesshomaru nodded faintly.

"Father wanted us to have it both. He wanted…"

"Well I don't want it! You can have it."

"Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru said weakly. His hand moved over his middle.

"Just like that, you want things to be fine between us. Well, they're not," Inuyasha snarled. He got to his feet and paced. Sesshomaru watched him.

"You won't let me have a chance?"

Inuyasha stopped and looked over his shoulder at his pale-haired brother. He looked like an angel that had taken a dive to earth and had not had a good time with the experience.

"I'll think about it."

End for now

Like it? Hate it? Send a review!

Most sincerely yours penpaninu sesh 6/10/06


	19. Chapter 19

Well a lot of has happened in this inu's life. This one has been seen fit to be granted love, pure unadulterated affection and emotion from another that I want to love for the rest of my days. The second I stepped off the escalator at the airport and we locked eyes, we knew. My love, my inu Skye, my marked mate and fiancée, this chapter is of course dedicated to you. All of you have no idea how happy and fulfilled this woman makes me. Being engaged is fun.

And also in part dedicated to Inugrrrl for her wondrous words on her new site, and her support as this one steps forward into her future with another kindred soul.

Dedication in part to MarieMichele for being such a good friend and I wanted to do something really nice for her.

Chapters may take awhile as future plans come into place and this one is also studying to take the GED. For all my younger readers, please, please, please take my advice and finish high school. A quarter of a century old already and I'll finally get the piece of paper that says I finished what I started.

This one has never been to an obstetrician, so a scene later is faked. I am merely a writer, not a doctor. Dr. Sato does not belong to me but to Gargoyles. But he says he enjoys the places in Intended Mate and here.

The honored place for sorry the update took so long! But its here now and I intend to finish this story at all means.

InuGoddess715, sorry again about the update! I loved your lengthy review and hope you tuned in again this time even though it took so long.

Sachichan16, glad you liked it! Inuyasha is a man with a load of pride that can get in the way of better things, but just keep watching.

Inu15Kags, Inuyasha I feel is on his way to a better path to swallow a fraction of his pride to help his brother out even for a minute. Thanks for reading.

Iluvmitsukake, not many people known mits, but I adore your name! I'm sure from this authors note you have an idea why I'm so happy now. My mate adores me and we're going to be married.

Iriver, sorry to make you wait! It's here though.

Shiro Ryuu-san! Always good to see you here! I always enjoy seeing what you have to say about my chapters. Lengthy reviews are my bread and butter!

Inuyashalover101, sorry about the delay! It was not a quick update was it?

XXDarkLAdyXX, hey my friend! I'm glad you're keeping up with this thing, always good to hear from you.

Demonpriestess07, it's good to see you once more.

Ryoko Ao Midori, sorry about not updating soon! I am smiling, laughing and chuckling, and you should know the reason why now LOL. I am okay! Just distracted and engaged

Pinkduck-san! Always good to hear from the duckie! There will be more on Sango and Miroku, but only a hint with them unfortunately this chapter around. I have shit planned, believe me!

Inujo, I wonder why I don't have more reviews too, lol. But I'm glad to have yours!

Animationwriter, hi there Ashley! Good to hear from you. You know how my trip was, I told you lol.

AT MM>org:

Inuyashas babydoll! You know who you are! I'm glad you love this shit and I adore your fics in return.

Dannygirl, good to hear from you always! I hope I answered a tad bit of where Kikyo and Kouga are. Believe me, when they are not in a few previous chapters, it's cause this one is very absentminded and just plain forgot. Gomen ne.

Sal! Good to see you! Glad you loved it. Sorry that it took so freaking long but rl finally caught up with me.

LEILACHAN! Hehe, sorry there's a whole song just for you out there. Glad to see you. Outdoing myself huh? THANKS!

Caitrona095, well Sessh's changes were gradual with intimacy with Rin, but they came full- blown out in using Tenseiga to revive her. Thanks for your awesome notes.

Disclaimer: penpaninu does not claim to own Inuyasha. I mean the animated one. I do have my very own Yashie. Don't you all want to marry a sexy inu hanyou?

"Impoverished Heir" chapter nineteen

The myth among the mundane

"Open up, Sessh," Rin cajoled. Sesshomaru stared at the plastic fork she brandished and all but sniffed at the carrots she offered.

"You realize this is demeaning for this one," he murmured. Rin smiled and wiggled the fork, and stroked his brow with her free hand. Long bangs as white as freshly fallen snow fell over her slender fingers.

"Yes, but you have to eat. Your doctors have commanded you need nutrition," she offered. Sesshomaru turned his nose up at the tray of food.

"If they meant hospital food, they're sorely mistaken," he said flatly. But he opened his mouth and allowed Rin to feed him.

"Well it's all that's allowed for you, my darling. They check me worse than the Gestapo coming in to see you," his girlfriend reported. Sesshomaru grumbled but let Rin pamper to him.

"Couldn't we pay them to let you sneak in some soba noodles at least? I'm starving all the time," Sesshomaru explained. Rin patted his chest, careful to stay away from his left side. His shoulder had been cleaved through neatly by her father's blade, and noticing that the normal slope of his once wide shoulder was lessened always put a lump in her throat.

"I know you're hungry, Sessh, but they won't let me bring in anything!" Rin smiled. Sesshomaru leaned back in repose like a mythical creature. His whitened hair and golden eyes made him look that exotic and foreign. But Rin knew that even if he was changing before her eyes, that she would love every part of him.

The creature before her smiled then and Rin felt her heart warm again. She leaned towards Sesshomaru's outstretched hand and held his long fingers to her cheek. The Takahashi heir chuckled warmly and caressed the warm heat of her golden skin.

"You should try harder for me. I'll waste away in here. I need lots of protein to get through these changes," Sesshomaru insisted. Rin nodded and held his hand to her face.

"There's no denying something is happening to you," she commented shyly. Sesshomaru looked down at his middle where beneath the hospital gown, cut muscles adorned his slim torso, developed further with his shifting insides. His golden eyes narrowed and he sighed.

"This one thanks you for noticing," he murmured. Rin protested and rubbed her cheek against his palm.

"There is! Your hair for one thing, and the doctors said your organs have grown and shifted to accommodate your strength. What strength, I don't know what he means," she said softly. Sesshomaru exhaled slowly.

"He may be right," he said. Sesshomaru had to concentrate not to bruise his beloved. He felt he had the strength in his hand to break walls like he had done in his own office. Rin caressed his fingertips, making him relax. She was his strength and he would ever be grounded thanks to her love.

"He is. Something's happening, Sessh, but we'll get through this," Rin stated. Sesshomaru gave a hint of a smile.

"That is good, Rin, because this one feels…"

"I told you, I didn't wanna come here, Kagome!"

Sesshomaru's ears all but twitched as he looked towards the door of his room, Rin swiveling in her chair to receive their guests.

"You're coming to see your brother, today; you promised me, and you promised Myoga-san!" This from Kagome. Sesshomaru sighed, his pointed ears throbbing. But he plastered a faint smile on his lips as his brother's girlfriend came into his room. Her slender hand was clamped around Inuyasha's wrist as he all but dug his sneakers into the tiled floor to keep from coming in.

"Hello, Inuyasha-san, Kagome-san!" Rin greeted. She let go of Sesshomaru's remaining hand and stood to bow. Kagome let go of Inuyasha's wrist and bowed in return. Inuyasha groused lowly under his breath and crossed his arms across his chest. Sesshomaru was pleased to note he wasn't trying to bolt. He sat up higher against his pillows and tapped his long nails against the sheets.

"It's good to see you again, Kagome-san," he murmured. Kagome bowed lowly, making his half-brother frown. "And you too, Inuyasha."

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha wasn't budging. If Sesshomaru hadn't the memory of hearing his brother's anxious voice mixed with Rin's as the ambulance workers carried him away, he would have said he didn't care. But Sesshomaru liked to think he knew him better than he was acting.

"How are you both?" Sesshomaru began again. Inuyasha fidgeted as Rin beamed at him. It was Kagome that spoke up for the both of them.

"We're fine; we were just coming to see how you were doing today." Kagome smoothed out her skirt as Inuyasha glared at her. Sesshomaru tried not to smirk. It was apparent the both of them were involved and deeply in love even though one was being polite and the other reproachful.

"All is well as you can see," Sesshomaru answered. He smiled when Kagome pulled up a chair next to Rin and leaned forward.

"Myoga-san said there was work for Inuyasha to do with you."

"There is. If my brother would be so kind as to join us…?"

"Keh!" Inuyasha snorted but leaned over Kagome's chair. "I don't trust you yet, Sesshomaru."

"That will come with time, this one is sure," Sesshomaru said smoothly. He reached for a ledger on the nightstand by his bed with his remaining hand, and Rin leaned forward to help. "As you can see, our broker meetings were a complete success and Father's company's stocks are rising…"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kouga flexed his hands before him and looked up at the old men standing before him. His father had called them clan elders and they looked the part, stooped men with silver hair and sharp eyes that regarded him with disdain.

'Do what they tell you. And above all else, obey the elders. You have not obeyed me, but you will obey the clan as a whole. Remember that, son.'

Kouga snorted remembering his father's passing words as he was carted off like a common criminal. He had been taken by young partial wolf youkai, black haired men in suits who had taken him by ridiculous ease of strength. They had cared not that he was also wolf youkai; transporting him had just been a job for them.

"Ookami Kouga, son of Ookami Takeru the lead of the wolves hold of legality in the ningen capital," The oldest youkai addressed him. Kouga shook his head. His long dark hair hung into his sharp eyes.

"Isn't that a little too long to say each time?" he smiled. The elders did not.

"Ookami Kouga, son of Takeru." A straight-backed elder reiterated. 'You have been sent to repay your transgressions against your blood and our clan."

Kouga sighed, feeling the comfort of his old life fade away as if in a dream. He had been sent to the kami know where in the Japanese countryside to train. He could almost hear the heroic theme song in his head now. And one will fast to be pure and strong…

"Well if you say so. I don't know what you will have me do but… oof!" Kouga was kicked down and his face was pressed in the sand. The waves on the beach crashed distantly in the background as the elders walked around him.

"Arrogance. Deceit. Selfish motive. We require none of these qualities here," A younger silver-haired youkai bit out. He gnashed his sharp teeth together as if to spit at the traits he named. Kouga lifted his head and spat out sand. He could taste the salt of the ocean in his mouth.

"Okay, so you want me to become more virtuous. Is that it?" Kouga made to rise to his knees but another elder planted his foot on his back. Kouga pushed up and was met with an iron strength his partially awakened youki could not budge. He bit his lip to keep from snapping at his superior, but it was frightening to be held down this way.

"Yes. There is more to it than thinking right. You must act right."

"Yeah, don't go to the Dark Side, I think I got it," Kouga made to joke. The elders growled lightly above him. The sun's rays bounced off an elder's glasses, blinding Kouga's vision. He squinted up.

"You will refrain from acting out of turn. You will honor your inheritance, and you will honor your family."

Kouga grunted and nodded. His bangs were coated with wet sand. "Okay…. Okay…. I'll be good."

The elders were not pleased. He could feel their discontent around him like a bad memory. "We do not see fit to believe you. All first lessons begin with acquiescence. You are just merely agreeing with us."

Kouga groaned. Apparently his courtroom face wasn't as polished as his fathers if they could see through that. "I don't see it from your point of view, I'm sorry."

"Perhaps you will. We have something in mind for your first lesson. Ayame!"

Kouga lifted his head, a jerky movement trained by a Pavlov's reflex of his domination over the many women he had slept with. The elders stepped back and he was not disappointed. The short young woman standing over him wore light sandals, her toes delicate and bare against the sand and water. She was not as dressed as the elders, choosing to wear a light gi of gray and black that was loosely tied around her lithe form. Her eyes were sharp and golden, indicating her youkai heritage, and her hair was strangely red. Kouga idly wondered that perhaps rebellion in the younger wolf generations wasn't just pertained to him when the oldest of the elders smiled kindly and inclined his silvered head. Ayame went down on one knee, showing him deference and respect to his rank, her head bent low. Her red tail hung over one slim shoulder as he murmured softly to her. When Ayame's head lifted, her golden eyes took him in. And she smiled.

Kouga was beginning to think this arrangement wasn't so bad as he was let up and he stepped up to the young woman. His gaze roved up and down, noting the most pleasing physical attributes, and how to best open her clothing without tear or resistance.

"Ayame, huh? I'm Ookami Kouga, of Takeru's seed," Kouga boasted, puffing his chest out. The last part was improvised, as he took a page out of the elders' book to indicate his sire's rank. Ayame raised one slim eyebrow, coolly assessing him.

"Should I be impressed? You have a lot to answer for," she replied. Kouga felt the wind pull drastically out of his sails and he almost hissed in response. So she was a stubborn bitch. She would just be more pleasing to have. All women answered the call of his virility. All but Kagome, his mind whispered…

"Well, I guess I thought you would be. So, what do we have to do?" he leered. Ayame crossed her arms, causing her breasts to jut against the lapels of her gi top. Kouga found his gaze drifting down on reflex, noting the small firm globes. They weren't so big, but hell, the hint of cleavage from the lapels meant they were still something. Sometimes all you needed was a handful.

Ayame tapped one sandal on the sand and cleared her throat. Kouga looked to her face, grinning.

"Eyes up here, son of Takeru," Ayame announced. The elders shuffled in the background, sighing with disgust. Kouga shifted his stance and crossed his arms.

"Well, let's get on with it," he said happily. Ayame's eyes frosted over. She got the hint all too well what he implied he wanted them to get on WITH and it was beyond an attempt at redemption. She widened her stance and held up a small hand negligently.

"If you're so eager to begin, come at me," she offered. Kouga smirked and ambled up. His posture smacked at arrogance. He was then put on his back faster than he could blink. Kouga gagged and looked up at the elder's favorite. She was smiling ever so slightly. Her stance had not changed yet she had put him down. Kouga seethed.

"Who do you think you are, bitch?" He tapped a spark of his youkai blood and ran at the slight girl. Ayame smiled and sidestepped him easily. Kouga found him self tripped once more and he went down eating sand. Howling, he flew back up and reached for her with clawed fingers. Ayame danced with him, easily dodging and swiping back what was offered. Kouga grit his sharp teeth, feeling his blood boil as flecks of his life's liquid dripped from small careful scratches. She was toying with him! She was faster than him. But by the kami, she wasn't stronger than him. He decided to prove that to her by grabbing her arm when she was close, and yanking her close by the front of her gi. Ayame struggled, pressed close to his tensed angry form, her eyes wide.

"Got you, you little fucking…." The enraged words turned to a high-pitched squeak as her hand shot low and grabbed him by the valuables. Her slender claws squeezed him on the brink of pain, promising a world of hurt.

"Who has who now?" Ayame asked lightly. Kouga's legs shook and he stood still. His feet sunk into the damp sand, putting him slightly off balance.

"Okay, you got me… you fucking got me already!" he growled. Ayame grasped his balls in her palm and twisted sideways sharply. Kouga screeched like a girl.

"You can't move from this can you?" she asked him almost sympathetically. Kouga shook his head rapidly.

"No!…" he hissed. He felt his inhibitions and his pride fall to his feet and into the sand as he admitted his helplessness at the hands of a small petite woman. The elders shuffled beyond his peripheral vision, nodding with satisfaction. Ayame smiled, but it was not born of gloating. She genuinely looked sorry for him. And that almost seemed worse.

"Good. The elders asked that I teach you humility. Your first lesson has begun." With that, Ayame let go of his goods, and let him fall to the sand on his knees. Kouga wheezed and fell on his side, cradling one hand between his thighs. His testicles felt twisted and bruised.

"Whu?" he breathed, blinking up. Ayame swept her red tail over her slim shoulder and smiled. The elders were beaming behind the slip of a wolf youkai.

"I am your teacher in the ways of our heritage. You will be working with me, under me, and if you think to rearrange our working relationship," Ayame knelt down beside Kouga and rubbed two fingers together. Kouga's balls pulled in at the gesture. "You will find out who is the teacher and who is the student."

"…Yes. Ayame-san."

The elders nodded and looked pleased.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Miroku sat next to Sango reclining and held her hand. Sango wore a loose college t-shirt of his and a long skirt that fell past her ankles. Her belly was bare to her ribs as the obstetrician spread the salve on her flat middle. Sango keened at the coldness of the lubricant and clutched her boyfriend's hand.

"Okay, we're honing in on the heartbeat there… you should see the shape of the fetus," the doctor instructed. Miroku turned his head obediently and watched the monitor. The black and white screen showed a number of lumps that made him feel ill. Did his baby really have two heads, or was he looking at it wrong?

"Ooh, look, that's it. That's our baby, Miroku," Sango whispered. Her fingers clutched his. Miroku gripped his knee with his right hand. His beads fell against his slacks.

"Uhm… I guess I see it," he stammered. The doctor smiled and tapped the monitor with a pencil.

"The head is here. And the shape of the body, and the legs… fetus is developing normally. You're doing a good job so far on your nutrition, Miss Taijiya."

"Thank you," Sango beamed. Miroku's throat felt dry and he swallowed. He stared at his future on the monitor and felt the walls closing in. But he tried his hardest to hold his fear at bay.

"When do you know? If it's a boy or a girl," he said. Sango's smile warmed his soul so he was doing a good job, wasn't he?

The doctor smiled and looked over Sango's file. "We should know in a few weeks. But in the meantime, keep up the good work and be happy, you two."

Miroku smiled weakly and shook the man's hand. "Thank you, Dr. Sato."

"Yes, thank you," Sango echoed. She took the rag offered from Sato and wiped her belly clean. Miroku watched her skin disappear beneath his shirt and sighed. He made himself smile when Sango's eyes met his. And he took her hand in his, and led her out of the office.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Inuyasha stared down at Tetsusaiga in his hands. He was sitting on the tatami mats of his and Kagome's living room, his long legs spread and his father's katana lying on the floor between them. His hands gripped the hilt of the ancient weapon and he stared down the length of the naked blade. The katana was hundreds of years old, and it looked as chipped and old as he knew it must be. Myoga-san was so sure it was full of power. Inuyasha shrugged as he ran his gaze down the length of the steel.

"It's too rusted," he murmured. Why was Myoga-san so insistent that it could slay a hundred? "It doesn't look like it could slay one!"

But his father had said the very same thing, Myoga-san was adamant about that. Perhaps there was some way to use it… oh, Pop.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked up and grinned. His girlfriend wore tight pastel colors that adhered to her curves nicely. Her hair was pinned up on top of her head, showing off the silver of his mating mark on her throat. He licked his lip at the sight.

"Tetsusaiga wanted me to look at it," he answered. Kagome smiled and moved into the large open room. She sat on the sofa and tucked her legs under her. Her skirt moved with her, showing off bare white legs. Inuyasha leaned back and grinned.

"Is it showing you any tricks? It looks so old," she commented. Inuyasha squinted at the long curved blade in his hands and sighed.

"Myoga-san said my father knew it had the strength to slay a hundred. But it doesn't look like it can even cut," he observed. Kagome murmured in reply and played with a loose lock of his hair. White mixed with black slid between her fingers. He was turning fully white more with each day. As silver as his older brother…

"Kagome? I said it probably couldn't do a damn thing."

Kagome smiled and leaned close to kiss his cheek. "Maybe it can, and maybe it can't. But it was something at least. Your father left something for you."

Inuyasha smiled and looked up at his lover. "I love you, you know."

"I love you too. We're the same lot aren't we, without our fathers?"

"At least we have your mama, and each other."

"That we do, my love," Kagome said. Inuyasha carefully sheathed Tetsusaiga and leaned the warped sheathe against the wall. He turned and pulled Kagome into his arms. They fell to the floor in a tangle of arms and legs, laughing together.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kikyo peered out at the floor of desks. Her young men typed fiercely, conversing and joking back and forth, some running idly for the copier or the fax machine. All of her employees were strapping young men, trim and fit and either in college working for internships, or out at full positions in her office. If Inuyasha was forever out of her reach, there were plenty of other men to choose from.

Kikyo's gaze settled on the broad shoulders of Hoshi Miroku. The priest's son was hunched over his desk, his muscles tensed as he worked for her satisfaction. The woman smiled coyly and pushed off the doorway. She carried her way past her men and smiled as they clipped obedient bows to her.

"Kikyo-san."

"Kikyo-san."

"Good evening to you, Kikyo-san."

Kikyo waved idly and pushed her way around to Hoshi's desk.

"Hoshi Miroku," she called. Miroku lifted his head and smiled weakly. Kikyo had heard his girlfriend had gotten pregnant and there was talk of them getting married to balance the chaos an unexpected baby was causing. She saw not a happy young man before her. So what if he was in love with his young girl? She saw an exhausted and confused young man with circles under his dark eyes, and confusion in his gaze.

"Yes, Kikyo-san. Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked politely. Kikyo smiled coyly. She caressed the edge of his large aura with her powers. Miroku shivered noticeably.

"I was wondering if there was anything I could do for you instead. Are you feeling well, Hoshi-san?" Kikyo inquired. Miroku smiled weakly and shook his head.

"You know, I thought I was, but I don't know anymore." He admitted. Kikyo looked around and smiled. Inuyasha was not in tonight, so Miroku felt he could discuss things openly.

"How so, Hoshi-san? You can tell me."

Kikyo made the customary smiles and nods as Miroku filled her ears with his worries about Sango's pregnancies, and his fears of it altogether.

"I always knew I wanted to marry her, but… it just feels like I HAVE to with the baby coming," Miroku confessed. Kikyo clucked her tongue and moved behind his chair.

"It's normal and it's okay to feel these fears," Kikyo soothed. Her long-nailed fingers settled on his shoulders and started to rub. Miroku sat up straight and tensed, then relaxed under her ministrations.

"It is? I can't help but feel it's bad to feel this way. It's…."

"It's what?" Kikyo asked. She settled her aura down upon the monk. Miroku looked up at the ceiling.

"It's not right," he whispered. Kikyo stilled her hands then rubbed again.

"You know that you can come to me with anything," she whispered. Miroku felt his groin twinge and he looked up over his shoulder. Kikyo's red lips spread in a smile.

"I'll think about it," was his answer.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Onigumo Naraku looked through his files for the day and smiled. His hand reached underneath his desk and stroked long dark hair.

"Don't use your teeth. Relax your throat. Ah… yes. You are learning," he crooned. Small suction sounds were heard in the darkened office. Naraku loosened his collar and cleared his throat.

"Onigumo-san?"

Naraku looked up and smiled as he answered the summons to his office.

"Yes, come in." The girl at his feet looked up but he fisted her hair. She bent down to his turgid member.

"We found some disturbing news, sir."

"Describe 'disturbing'," Naraku said. The businessman walked to his desk and set down a folder of photos. Naraku thumbed open the file. A picture of Rin sat waiting his attention. He snorted.

"Reminding a father of his daughter's betrayal is not a good way to get my approval," Naraku demurred. The man coughed and pointed to the camera's date in the corner.

"This was taken last night; your daughter is alive. She took four bullet wounds to the chest and she survived."

"How is this possible?" Naraku murmured. His eyes narrowed at Rin's profile. She was seated at a bedside and stroking a pale arm fed with needles.

"We do not know. However, we traced a weapon of legend to be in the possession of the Takahashi family…"

"Tenseiga." Naraku knew the legends and he knew the swords appearance even if the photo before him was in black and white.

"Yes, Tenseiga. The legendary katana with the power to revive a person crossing over to the spiritual realm."

Naraku traced a finger down the photographs and smirked. "Tenseiga. Hmm. So apparently the legends surrounding it are true. One would have cause to wonder if its brother Tetsusaiga has its fabled power as well."

If Tenseiga could revive, then Tetsusaiga could destroy; and in large numbers at that. Naraku steepled his fingers and smiled.

"We have reason to believe it could, sir."

"I believe I could use that power for myself, don't you agree?"

"Yes, sir."

As the man left his office, Naraku tugged on the girl's hair and smiled as she sucked him to completion.

"Good girl."

"Thank you, Father."

End for now

This one is truly sorry for not posting in over two weeks. I was on a trip to see my girlfriend and get engaged (laugh) I was off at work and running, I was studying hard for my upcoming GED test. I did take a few moments each night to write a few lines for this story, and I will not leave it standing alone until it's finished. You have this one's word.

Most sincerely yours, penpaninu 7/05/06


	20. Chapter 20

A lot going on still. Working hard, studying harder and preparing my belongings cause this inu is moving down to her fiancee's in early august! Shipping boxes of books is so much fun. Throwing out old crap I didn't know I had or wanted still is fun on a non-sarcastic note. Inuskye and I will have a live-in engagement and plan to be married sometime next year. I love, respect, honor and adore this woman who inspires me to write further from the heart, and to try my hardest to better my person. Thank the kami for horrible exes for my Inuyasha sagas would not have come about at all if otherwise. I love you, Skye. Mine mate, people. Back off (lol).

Here we are at chapter twenty! When a story gets this long, usually I feel inclined to wrap up and in a damned hurry. Not the case this time. I remember telling Skye my idea for this a/u type story, and that "it wouldn't be a saga, just a short story." Hooray for unexpected turns of life! I'm loving this one more than Inutaisho Legacy.

Sorry sorry again for the delay! Half my GED test has been taken and I am not worried about the rest of the tests on the following week. So I wanted to update before I moved! I really hope you readers didn't abandon this story, as I have not. And please enjoy!

Dedicated to Skye. My mate, my lover, my wife, I love you. In more ways than you think even.

Dedicated also to Inugrrrl for being such a loyal inu! Beginning of a certain scene later on is not lifted from her, but dedicated with loving friendship.

The Honored place for Reviewers:

At I intend to do just that! Keep up the good work that is. Hope you're still reading.

Kichi, hope you're enjoying.

Sachichan16, I'm thrilled you're keeping up with all my stories! I am so sorry updating is taking forever, it is never my intent for that.

Ryoko Ao Midori, You got engaged too, great! Congratulations.

Demonpriestess07, sorry about the update taking so long!

Pinkduck-san! Lemon away! And it's apparent that I'm thinking about Miroku and Sango. Hope to see you again!

InuGoddess715, laugh, Naraku does deserve a whooping! Hope you like this one.

Inu15Kags, you're right about the daughter thing. Read on.

Inuyasha's1Gurl16, you're right, Kagome is older than Inuyasha and as for the ancient weapon Tetsusaiga… read on.

Shiro Ryuu-san! I adore your insanely long reviews! I hope you're still reading this after that huge delay. Let me know what you think!

Inuyashalover101, hope you still are reading this!

At and leilachan, inu luv to you!

Caitriona695, glad you're enjoying.

The Lady of the night! Good to see you again, girly.

Sal! Hey you're right, maybe Naraku and Kikyo deserve each other! She went all over Kouga that one time lol. Hope you're still reading this! Tell me what you think.

DannyGirl, thanks for the vote of confidence and well wishes. Hope you like this one!

Loulou4729, I'm pleased to see a new name here! Hope to keep you around.

Inuyashas doll baby once more! Gods I try to do Sessho justice, I'm pleased you think so! You're the best and thanks for all your support and help for the both of us.

Disclaimer: Penpaninu does not claim to own Inuyasha nor is getting paid to write this. Does claim to be inu however. Also claims to know love. Get a side of that today.

"Impoverished Heir" chapter twenty

Business Arrangements

"Hone yourself. Focus. Charge your being with your personal power," Ayame instructed. She walked around Kouga. He stood on one foot, balanced in the sand. Waves cascaded onto the beach and lapped at his supporting ankle. Loose gi pants of gray covered his lower torso and molded to the muscles in his legs. His chest was bare to the salty breeze, his long hair bound back at the nape of his neck. Kouga bit his lip and clasped his hands together. He felt himself sway and a line of sweat trickled down his jaw. Ayame hummed and he could almost see her small smile.

"I told you to focus, and hone yourself," she said. Kouga bit his lip and swayed almost off balance.

"I'm trying!" he muttered. Ayame walked around him in the sand and snuffed. He could really see her smile in his mind's eye now.

"Do not try. Merely do it," she chuckled. Kouga bit back a curse and teetered back and forth.

"Wah!" he said and went over onto his side. Raking dark bangs out of his eyes, he looked up to his erstwhile sensei and noted he was right. She WAS smiling. "I'm sorry, Ayame-san. I'll do it again."

Ayame swept her red tail over her shoulder and nodded. "You're right you will." They both remembered what had happened the first time he had refused to repeat a task.

"Yeah, I'm going…" Kouga muttered pushing up to his knees. Ayame raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm sorry, sensei."

Ayame smiled not unkindly and turned to watch the waves crash in onto the sand. "Once more please."

"Thank you, Ayame-san." When Ayame smiled that way, Kouga couldn't find it in him to hate the position he was in.

"Lock your thigh muscle! You do have natural strength," she called. Kouga grumbled and did as told. Well, not quite hate his position. She was really pushing her luck, that's all. Kouga locked his thigh muscle and crossed his ankle over as he balanced on the one foot. Ayame walked around him and nodded.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Onigumo Naraku looked over his files for the day and whistled a merry tune. "Yes, we'll go over this task here, and we must continue there…" He idly sipped at hot black coffee from an Onigumo Inc. mug while he swung one leg back and forth crossed over his knee. His finely pressed slacks molded to the muscles in his legs at the movements. "And oh, we must arrange a meeting with Takahashi-san. Won't you make that happen for me?"

His assistants bowed over their ledgers and stood as one unit. One was a young petite woman with eerily natural white hair. The other was a young man, almost a boy, with off-white hair that must have been dyed. One smiled easily. If the other smiled at all, the world would have ended. Naraku was sure of it. The young boy grinned, his eyes slit with pleasure.

"Of course, Onigumo-san. It would be an honor to begin negotiations with your foe," Hakudoshi kept his legs together as he bowed formally. His white hair hung into his eyes as he peered up under his brows at his employer. Naraku allowed a smirk to cross his features as he nodded in return. Kanna was more formal and she showed her deference to his rank in her clipped bow and her murmured acquiescence.

"Yes, Onigumo-san." She all but whispered. Naraku smiled and traced one long finger down his jaw. Kagura's fan had left some damage to his throat, but his collar helped cover the marred flesh up.

"We shall adjourn after lunch. Now leave me, I must have a moment before my board meeting," Naraku said. Kanna and Hakudoshi left without a word of complaint and closed the door behind them. A young petite girl with long dark hair moved closer to the desk from out of the shadows. Naraku reflected she resembled more a waif than a woman at this stage of her development, but it didn't mean her hips weren't as nicely formed as they could be. Her breasts were quite nice for her age.

"You needed me, Father?" she asked. Naraku smiled and held his arms out. She learned quickly, this one. She would always be subservient to him. He would make sure of that.

"Your father always needs his precious girl. Now, come to me, daughter." Naraku purred. The girl touched his hands with hers and slid them up his arms. Naraku pulled her down onto his lap and held the back of her head with one hand. His fingers fisted her hair as he breathed contently in the deepening kiss he pressed on her. The girl fisted his sleeves with her hands but sighed back. That pleased him. She knew how to be good for him.

"You want me to pleasure you?" she whispered when his hand forced her thighs apart. Naraku leaned back, pressing a hand to her rear so she pressed down onto him, straddling him with her slight weight.

"Yes, daughter. But not with that lovely mouth of yours," Naraku smiled. He thumbed the corner of her red lips and thrust his tongue into her mouth. "We will continue with what you learned last night."

The girl gasped highly and blushed. She shyly loosened his belt and Naraku reached down to help. When he forced his way into her, the girl squeezed tears back from her vision. But she sighed and held him inside as he pounded her with strong thrusts. When he came to his end, the girl did not protest or cry. She rubbed his shoulders with her small hands and kissed his face. Naraku growled lowly, making the girl lean up from her ministrations and she stilled herself, her face pale. But the loyalty she showed in that act of weakness was something he noted.

"That's my girl."

"For you, Father."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Are you sure you don't need anything, Miroku? I'm not going to ask you another time," Sango complained. Miroku sighed and lifted black-lined eyes to his girlfriend. Her belly protruded from her stance of her hand on her hip and his eyes always gravitated there before going up. He smiled weakly, raking one shaking hand through his short bangs. His dragon tail was pulled back in a sloppy manner and hung limply over his shoulder.

"I'm fine, Sango! Please, I don't like it when you keep asking," Miroku said lightly. His girlfriend was only half appeased and he couldn't blame her. He sighed deeply as if the weight of a family darkness pushed him down into the steps. The fingers of his right hand twitched and he closed them around his naked palm.

"Well, I just worry over you! You were too tired to come to our last Lamaze class. I had to take Kagome-chan with me!" she said, trying to smile over the memory. The instructor had had quite an amusing night with the petite lawyer's intern cradling her between her spread legs. Kagome had made the best of Miroku's absence and had tried to cheer Sango by encouraging her to push in a made-up rough voice. Sango rubbed the taut round ball showing in her middle and smiled down at her still distraught lover.

"I said I was sorry, Sango. I had to work late. I'm trying to make money for our baby," Miroku groused lightly. He hadn't meant for his voice to come out so gruff, but he felt that in the moment that his lover was ribbing him again for being so exhausted that he had forgotten Lamaze. It was apparent in her bit lip. Miroku sighed and walked back up two steps to touch her hand with his.

"I… I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm so stressed," he confessed. Sango smiled, but it wasn't a fully happy one. That the brightness of that smile didn't reach her eyes saddened him. Miroku squeezed her fingers with his as she spoke.

"It's okay, Miroku…. You just worry me so much with all of your working! I want you to rest. My father said he'd help us out if we needed it," Sango said. Miroku nodded but his heart wasn't into it. His father had taught him since he was knee-high that everyone in their place in the world could maintain their own living. Miroku was sure some circumstances of course could call for that extra help, but he didn't like it.

"I know. But you know how I feel about that," Miroku said lightly. He kissed Sango's cheek. His huntress sighed and reached to embrace him.

"I know, Miroku," she said. Her arms reached around his shoulders, pulling him to her. Miroku carefully laid his arms around her and hugged lightly. As always, he arched his back so he wouldn't squish the baby growing inside her. It kept him from pulling Sango fully against him, but he hated to think that the smallest of embrace had their growing child coming between them literally. It was surely a petty thought to entertain, but Miroku was being honest with himself.

"Don't worry about me. Just kiss me and I'll go on my way," he tried to laugh. Sango's eyes were serious and she kissed his lips shortly. But he felt a spark of her usual love in that sensual peck. His heart seized sky-high momentarily before the usual blatant reality crashed him down hard onto the pavement once more.

"Don't forget we have another doctor's appointment in two days," Sango idly remembered. Miroku's heart dropped. More figures danced through his mind of the yen they would have piled up on their child's prenatal tab.

"Of course. Don't call Inuyasha this time, I'm going to have time," he vowed. It hurt that Sango would have to call their old friend, but like the incident with Kagome-san, and Lamaze class, he knew he had let his lover down and she had had to fall back on stability that was ready to go with her at said times.

"Okay, Miroku. I'll wait for you," Sango said with her old sweetness. Miroku's heart jumped at the implication of her words, even if she hadn't meant anything further with them. He knew she was still waiting for him to propose to her. They were now living together and she was pregnant, but in some ways, it seemed things had not changed at all. Miroku sighed. He kissed his huntress again and made his way down the steps.

"Have a good evening!" Sango waved from the floor above. Miroku turned and his heart caught in his throat. Sango was rounder, her breasts heavier. Her long hair was tied back in a simple tail, the loose ends cascading down her back. Her simple pastel clothing pulled back against the changes in their relationship and Miroku felt warmed and chilled all at once. He loved the image Sango made for his future, but it frightened him all at once. And that was why he didn't want to try and shift their finances around for a ring.

"I will! You rest, or else," he called back. Sango blew him a kiss. Miroku hunched his shoulders and jogged lightly to the subway station through the crowds of businessmen and women.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kagome grit her teeth. She had just come home from a long day at Ookami Law and although her new boss was a kind older man, and Ayumi was having a great working environment with the senior founder of the branch, she still found ways to be irritable. Just listening to Ayumi go on and on about how great Ookami-Senior was only served to remind the delicate intern of the one problem in her relationship with Inuyasha at the moment.

They had not had sex in one week. Sure, it may be laughable. Sure it may sound funny to the casual observer, but in a relationship that Kagome was certain was the best in her life, sexually and emotionally, the distance of intimacy lately had her on edge and growly to everybody but Sango. Kagome's new best friend didn't deserve her attitude when she was certain things were edgy with Miroku, so she had been on best behavior to cheer her up. Kagome had heard funny stories from her mother about Lamaze class over the past few years, and was glad she got to experience that thrill first-hand. However, sometimes she wished she were the pregnant one.

'As if that would be now the way things are going!' Kagome fumed internally. She opened the front door of their apartment and set her keys in the dish by the door. Stepping out of her heels, the intern made her way into the living room as the cordless phone chimed. Kagome cursed and sprinted for the electronic device, diving across the sofa for the phone base.

"Moshi moshi!" she all but yelled as she crashed down on her side.

"What were you doing, sis?"

Kagome sighed. Of course Souta would be calling with problems when she had some large ones of her own. She turned on her side, her short skirt hiking up with the movement.

"Nothing! Just got home. What's going on, bro?" she asked. Souta sighed over the line.

"I found a new girl, and she's nice, I swear, sis!"

"So, what's the problem?"

"We haven't had sex yet!"

Kagome jammed her fist against her teeth and tried not to snicker.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Anyway, do you really like her?"

Kagome talked and counseled her little brother until she was sure he would be making a trip to the corner convenience store for supplies men needed for that sort of venture, and hung up with him. She sighed and looked over at the clock on the wall. Inuyasha would be coming home from Onikage Offices soon and she hadn't started dinner yet. Kagome shifted her thighs and crossed them as her desires made themselves foremost on her agenda. She laid one small hand on her inner thigh and moved closer to the edge of her panties. Rubbing lightly, Kagome tried to breathe as her fingers moved into cotton linen and through dampening inner lips. After a few minutes of exploration Kagome was red in the face, and she had her blouse unbuttoned. The clock chimed the hour and Kagome cursed, looking up. Dinner was not started, and here she was fingering herself because her lover was exhausted from work that week.

Kagome made to get up, and stopped. She smiled. Reaching for her cell phone, she punched in the contact for 'Lover inu' and hit send. Her boyfriend's agitated voice rang through as he picked up but Kagome ignored his attitude. She merely smiled like a cat in the cream and moved her knees up on the couch, widening her legs.

"How are you feeling, lover?" she crooned. Inuyasha snorted over the connection. Kagome listened to him pant lightly as he must surely be jogging through the buzz of people she heard in the background.

"Not so good, Kagome. Onikage-san is a devil woman," he complained. Kagome giggled and ran her fingers down into her panties.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, Inuyasha. I would worry about getting home if I were you," she said gleefully. Inuyasha snorted.

"What the hells wrong with you?" he asked bluntly. Kagome ignored his rudeness and giggled throatily.

"I'm just sure I can change your mood about work. Why don't you come home, my love?" she asked. Inuyasha sighed.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm trying to hurry home cause I just want…"

"You want to be inside me?" Kagome interjected. Inuyasha coughed and sputtered.

"WHAT!"

"Do you… want…" Kagome sighed and ran her fingers against her damp core. "To be… ah… inside me?"

"Kagome! Why are you saying this over the phone?"

"I know you do," Kagome went on. "I know you want to be inside me, stretching me deep…"

"Kagome!"

"Stroking me harder than my fingers…"

Inuyasha hunched his shoulders and touched his newly found speed. He ran faster than Kouga ever could, heading hard for home.

"Kagome…" he panted.

Kagome smiled and parted herself with her hand. She gasped highly for effect as she stoked her fires higher.

"I know you do. I know you won't be too tired, you'll just want to…"

The door was knocked open abruptly and Kagome jumped, her thighs pulling together. Inuyasha watched her with a very interesting look on his face akin to ravenous hunger. He barely had the decorum to shut and lock their front door, and kick his dress shoes off in the entryway. Kagome smiled and spread her legs as her young lover trudged up to her. His mouth was open, and she fully expected to see a line of drool hanging from his jaw. She barely had time to set her phone down as Inuyasha dropped his and balanced his weight on his arms at the top of the couch, leaning down over her. He bit her neck hard and Kagome gasped, her legs winding around his hips.

In moments Kagome had his fly open and Inuyasha slid her panties off quickly and thrust his way inside. Kagome gripped his hips with her thighs and whined as her blatant desires wound their way from her throat with incoherent gasps and moans. Inuyasha howled and pumped her hard. His arms trembled above her head as he gripped the top of the couch. Kagome's nails dug into his dress shirt as he slammed her hard, tunneling firmly into her gripping warmth. Inuyasha lifted his head and howled. His peppered white and black hair fell down against Kagome as he screamed. Kagome grabbed his hips and held him deep inside as she came.

Inuyasha's eyes were rolled back in his head as he panted. His legs trembled against the couch.

"Oh, wow," he panted. Kagome leaned up and kissed him.

"I know," she agreed. Tetsusaiga hummed happily in the corner of their living room.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Miroku checked the mail on the way into their apartment that night. Onikage Kikyo had been on the prowl again that night and he still wasn't sure what to make of her. In the past, he would have been all for it and gladly would have had the extra curricular activity already. But Sango had made him loyal in ways he hadn't known he could be, and the very thought of touching another woman, even Kikyo-san, made him sick to the well of his soul. He would have died if he did anything to Sango, and he knew the feeling would have been mutual.

The priest's son unwound his tie and wound through the envelopes. The fluorescent lighting on the stairs flickered as he read the names idly on the bills. Finally his fingers thumbed over the manila envelope from home.

'What could Dad be sending me?' he had time to think as he slit the letter open right there with his keys outside his home. Miroku turned the envelope to the side and tapped lightly to work the paper loose. A hard cold circle fell out into his palm with the letter written in elegant characters.

Miroku stared dumbfounded then looked through the letter. He skimmed through the greetings, and settled his attention near the end.

'Son, don't feel pressured about the future and don't fear what will come. Your mother will love you and your Sango even if you do not make that final commitment. Think of this ring as a possibility if you choose to take it.'

Miroku fisted the ring and closed his eyes. Moths danced around his head as they came closer to the lighting above him. Then he pocketed his father's best intentions and carried the mail into their apartment.

"Miroku, you're home?" Sango called from the bedroom. Miroku called an affirmation as he toed his dress shoes off and shut the door. Stepping up from the entryway, he removed his tie and dropped it on the floor. The sight that greeted him warmed his aching heart. Sango sat up in bed resting a book on her rounding middle, her hair tied up in a simple bun. Loose hairs fell against her smooth neck. Kirara curled up around her side, on his side of the bed, Miroku noticed. The longhaired white cat arched her back and hissed. Miroku hissed back.

"Oh, leave her alone," Sango said idly. She looked up from her book into Miroku's intense gaze. "What is it, Miroku?"

Miroku stammered and gestured, then he fisted his hand at his side. "I was just thinking… about how much I love you here."

Sango blushed prettily and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "What's gotten into you lately? You've been so quiet and thoughtful and now this."

Miroku sat on the edge of the bed. Sango bounced slightly with the movement of the mattress. "I did think. And I know I'll have time for the baby's appointment this week."

"Miroku? Are you okay?" Sango asked. Her heart thumped. Usually she had to prod and poke Miroku about appointments for the baby. Shopping for a crib had taken two weeks, moving in had taken a month. She had had to make herself plan appointments at the doctor's weeks in advance so Miroku would be open to the idea. Now he was regarding her with a thoughtful loving stare that made her melt inside.

"Hmm hmm," Miroku smiled. He cupped Sango's cheek in his palm and leaned close. Sango closed her eyes and accepted his soft kiss. "I'm fine. Just fine. Everything is going to be just…"

She hugged his neck when he made to pull away.

"Sango, you need your rest," Miroku protested. But he didn't try so hard to pull back when her soft hands moved over his back. "Sango?"

"I've been thinking, Miroku… things have been so distant between us lately that I thought maybe you would be up to getting closer," Sango said shyly. Her cheeks were flushed red as she played with the buttons of his dress shirt. Miroku felt his groin pull at her words, but he merely narrowed his loving gaze and kissed her brow.

"I don't want to hurt you, Sango. Things aren't just about sex between us," he insisted. Sango's fingers carefully unbuttoned his shirt. Her fingertips reverently traced the pale flesh of his pectorals. Miroku swallowed at the tenderness she showed.

"You won't hurt us, Miroku. And I want you to hold me. Please…" Sango said. Miroku held her face in his hands and lifted her gaze to his face. He leaned down and parted Sango's mouth with his fiercely soft kiss. Nothing existed but the stroke of their tongues, the meshing of their lips or their soft breathless moans. Sango stumbled as she tried to climb into his lap and Miroku helped her. His hands held the softness of her round middle as he cradled her on top of him. Several small eons later, Miroku helped her climb off his lap so he could undress. His hands shook as he worked his pants away from his straining manhood. Sango took merely a moment with her maternity nightgown. Miroku's hand swiped between her thighs and carefully skinned her panties low and down her knees and away. His pregnant lover bit her lip at the pleasure his hand momentarily gave and her thighs trembled. Miroku's eyes were soft as he helped Sango straddled his waist.

His large hands held her face up to him for another deep kiss. Sango whined. Her round breasts pressed against his chest, the curve of their child against Miroku's belly. Miroku didn't turn away. He merely smiled, cupped the small ball of their baby and leaned his head way down to kiss her there. Sango touched the back of her hand to her mouth, her eyes filled with tears. Miroku leaned his head higher to kiss her breasts and she moaned. She was slippery and ready for him, but Miroku was relentlessly patient. He had to have been hurting, standing proud and stiff against her pelvis, but he worked her passion higher merely for the sake of loving her.

When Sango finally cried out and strained against him, Miroku's large hands settled around her rounder hips and lifted her. Sango was pleased to see her priest's son show his pleasure as she clamped onto his tip and slid down. His breath caught in a strangled soft moan through parted lips as his eyes closed. Sango clutched Miroku's shoulders and bit her lip. They moved harder against each other, their moans filling the bedroom. Miroku leaned his head back on the pillows and panted. Sango leaned down on top of him and kissed him.

"Oh, be careful, the baby," Miroku heard himself say. Sango chuckled and kissed him again. Her nipples were still hard against him.

"I haven't heard you say that," she wondered. Miroku brought his arms around her waist and squeezed. Suddenly everything seemed so right.

"I think it's about time you heard it then," Miroku said quietly. He would keep the ring secret until he decided to give it away. It would look beautiful on Sango's finger. Sango hummed and cuddled against him. Miroku held her close.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Rin leaned back in her chair her legs curled under her. Sesshomaru leaned back against his bed and watched her sleep. He looked through the letterheads and memo's Myoga-san had left him with his one hand. He carefully shifted the stiff papers so as not to rustle them and awaken his lovely. Rin spent so many hours with him trying to please his stay at the hospital. Sesshomaru shook his head and let his white hair fall around his shoulders and out of his eyes. One letterhead caught his attention and he tried not to growl as he carefully read the contents of the typed kanji.

'Takahashi-san, it is to my grave concern that we learned of your accident and hospitalization. We pray for your quick recovery and that any negotiations between our companies go smoothly…'

Sesshomaru's gaze went red and he crumpled the stiff paper between his fingers. His sharper nails shredded the paper easily. Onigumo Inc.'s logo fell to pieces on the sheets covering his lap. The Takahashi heir reached for his cell and flipped it open quietly. Rin stirred as he punched in send.

"Myoga-san? Sesshomaru. Onigumo is making his move."

End for now

Well how did this one go! I haven't posted for such a long time because I wanted to be focused and study for my GED test. Half the test is done, the other half will be completed on Saturday. My fiancée is flying in Friday to see my family and pack my stuff up. I can't wait.

The next update could be anytime, I don't know. Moving to a new state to be with the woman I love, could take awhile.

I remain, most sincerely yours, penpaninu 8/06/06


	21. Chapter 21

Alot has been happening in this one's life, some odd things but mainly very good. This one has found her mate and is adjusting to a new life with her. As for the odd things, one can only hope that we can overcome anything. As always, dedication goes fully to my mate and wife, Inuskye. You have given me new reason for living, new reason for wanting, and the only reason for loving. I love you dearly and I always will.

This one has also passed and earned a GED! boo-yeah.

Dedication in part goes to Inugrrrl for her kickassness, and her friendship! Thank you, chica, for the tales, and the supportive words. We have appreciated them.

The Honored place for Reviewers: Not enough time to name and honor all! This one apologizes, but appreciates any and all reviews. Your words inspire me to keep writing this story and it won't stop until it has an ending.

Disclaimer: Penpaninu does not claim to own Inuyasha in any way, shape or form, but does own her own hanyou.

"Impoverished Heir" chapter twenty-one

"Bringing on the Heartbreak"

Kouga lay on his belly and rested his chin in the sand. Ayame was poised on one foot in the surf, her eyes closed in concentration, her hands raised high above her head. Kouga tried not to smile as the rising sun washed her red hair a halo of gold in the growing light. He wasn't a man to notice the simple beauty a woman could have without wanting more than she showed, and his playboy's nature rebelled at the interest in her stance other than her figure. But, Kouga reflected as he licked sand from his lower lip, perhaps he was growing up at last.

'There's no doubt that she's a fox,' the lawyer tycoon's son thought. Ayame was curvy where it was needed, yet not overly so. Her form was lithe and thin, intended for speed than strength. But strength, she had in plenty. Kouga had felt and seen that firsthand. He had fallen into his role as student with as few complaints as he could for Ayame, while a kind and smiling woman, did not tolerate any belligerence from her class.

Kouga smiled as he watched Ayame switch from foot to foot in the surf. Wet sand clung to the right thigh of her gray gi pants. There was no denying his attraction for his erstwhile teacher, but it had to only be because she was the only woman in his company right now. Often his pants would tighten when they were close in stance, and his passion would coil, fettered and bound, in the pit of his stomach. But he knew that outward proposal past their relationship would earn him a fist in his eye as it had in the past. Swallowing his lusts was something Kouga wasn't used to. But if it got him close to his sensei, he would be the gentle student. Kouga had a feeling Ayame was wild when she let go, and he wanted nothing more than to have it unleashed upon him.

'Soon. I just have to get her to trust me,' Kouga resolved. He smiled and wriggled his back. The trace beginnings of an erection pressed under him in the sand but he willed fantasies of sinking into Ayame's throbbing warmth at bay. He had no ideas of entertaining further rejection from her if he were to show her what he wanted now.

He was watching her again. Ayame tried not to smile as she shifted her position. She had taught Ookami Kouga about speed, awareness, and how to tap partial amounts of his natural youki, but sometimes he acted like he knew everything about what he learned. However, there was a vast difference from knowing something and being something. Ayame knew he would have to realize this before the wolf elders let him back into the capitol. The way things were going, it could be awhile, but Ayame did not find herself lamenting her current job. When Kouga's eyes flashed in anger, they fired her. When they shone with realization, they softened her. Ookami Kouga was not at all doubtful about his looks and the way they attracted others to him, and she could not be weak around him. Not when he was her pupil. Ayame bit her lip, keeping her eyes closed. She sensed Kouga wandering away back off the beach and she giggled. He couldn't keep his presence from her if he tried his hardest. But he was an earnest student when he got off his high horse.

'I have to keep things professional between us,' Ayame thought. She couldn't let herself be swayed by large strong hands or confidence enough for three men. And it had been a very long time since her last man, so the deep feelings of want that stirred within her at every word and look of her pupil could not be her salvation.

Ayame swung her foot down to the sand and untensed her leg muscles. She turned to follow Kouga's chi back into the woods near the beach. When she leaped down onto him from a tree branch making him scream like a girl, was she only satisfied. Barely.

"I told you, you must be honed to my presence! Go collect a pail of blackberries," Ayame ordered.

Kouga grimaced and rubbed his back after he clambered to his feet. "So I can learn better hand to eye coordination?"

"No, because I'm hungry," Ayame grinned at the incredulous look the attractive lawyer gave her. Kouga swept his hands into the air and sighed mightily, but marched away to collect a pail from their campsite.

Ayame smiled and sat down to watch.

.

"It's good to have you back again, Takahashi-san!" One young man fresh out of college smiled and bow low. Takahashi Sesshomaru swept past him and the other secretaries and businessmen who gaped at his arrival. They all looked surprised he was back so soon from his hospitilization, but not one failed to call out or hail him as he walked by. He cut an impressive figure in his immaculate gray suit, his pure white hair tied loosely down the middle of his back.

"Sesshomaru-san!"

"Takahashi-san, it's good to see you up again!"

"If there's anything we can do for you, sir."

Sesshomaru tried not to pinch the bridge of his nose. "No, thank you. Just go back to what you were doing."

'Whatever it was you would be working on if you weren't simpering over me,' his tone indicated. Men and women bowed as one unit and scrambled over each other in their haste to get back to their jobs. Myoga chuckled and flanked Sesshomaru's left side closely. His smile was kind but his eyes were saddened when he had greeted him that morning, Sesshomaru recalled. Everybody's eyes had flown to his left shoulder, and how close his empty suit jacket was pinned at his side. Sesshomaru snorted to himself. The rumor mill was not lethargic in his company.

"They are all glad to see you back again, young master," Myoga began. Sesshomaru grunted and pushed into his office. His one hand separated the double doors as easily as if he had two.

"They are all curious to see this one back again," Sesshomaru corrected. Myoga shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat.

"That our young master has recovered so quickly would surprise anybody, Sesshomaru-san. That is merely all," Myoga offered. Sesshomaru nodded absently and made to pull his chair out. Myoga leapt to do so for him and Sesshomaru was pleased. Even with one arm, he could command adequately.

"This one is certain of that," Sesshomaru said dryly. Myoga watched him sadly but smiled. His mustache stood straight out from his lips.

"I have already began to contact our allies, young master. It will be a matter of time before Onigumo Naraku is paid back in kind for defying you," Myoga said softly. Sesshomaru leaned his chin on his hand and nodded. Myoga knew he was brooding and while he did not need pain medications, his body was still adjusting after its rapid healing in such a short time that any human could not have hoped to match WITH the proper pain-relievers. He would just need time to get used to his inherent abilities.

"Leave me until our first meeting," Sesshomaru murmured. Myoga bowed stiffly.

"I will be a call away, young master," he said. Sesshomaru half watched him leave and he looked down at his ledger. His new matronly secretary had set a vase of lilies on his desk, no doubt to welcome him back. He thought of Rin's first days working under him, and how she gave him a new flower each day. Suddenly, he ached to hold her with all of his might. Sesshomaru reached for his cell, then set it down on top of his fine oak desk. If he called, there was no doubt Rin would come running merely to comfort him. His pride jutted up, nagging at his polished appearance of strength. Even with the loss of a limb, he was still as powerful as ever. His new strength had not lagged at all and Sesshomaru was confident he could tear Naraku open with one hand. But he had left Rin with a couple of bodyguards; he could not call her away from inherent safety merely to allievate his insecurities. Her adoptive father could only know that he was alive and well, and her as well.

Sesshomaru tapped one long claw along the surface of his desk and sighed. His finger poised over the call button connecting to his secretary when she rang in. Sesshomaru cursed mentally and flexed his hand.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Sesshomaru-san, there are two young businessmen to see you. They say they have an appointment with you at nine o clock?" The elderly secretary inquired over the connection. Sesshomaru flipped open his ledger for the day and his eyes narrowed. Negotiations with Onigumo Inc?

"Send them in," he demurred.

"Right away, sir."

Sesshomaru tapped one long claw on the desk as the double doors opened. A young man and woman with matching platinum hair stood as one unit. One grinned openly; the other did not.

"Takahashi Sesshomaru-san," Hakudoshi said. "We come ahead of our employer to wish you his well wishes in your recovery. Your shoulder isn't hurting you too badly, is it?" Kanna stood expressionless at his side.

Sesshomaru stared the both of them down blandly. This would prove very interesting indeed.

"Stop it, Kagome, I have to get to work!" Inuyasha pleaded. He was dressed in black dress slacks and a red button-down shirt unfastened at the wrists. The shirt was white on the inside and made a nice mix of colors when he rolled the sleeves up on his pale arms. Inuyasha's salt-and-pepper hair was tied back at the base of his neck, and his red backpack was in one hand. He had been in the process of stepping into his dress shoes so he could get to Onikage Offices when Kagome decided to make things interesting.

"No, you don't. It's my day off, why don't you call off and be with me?" Kagome purred. She wore a silk nightie that rode high up on her smooth thighs. The neckline plunged down to the swells of her breasts and Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off of them. His groin twitched.

"I can't! My pop gave me a good work ethic and I intend to keep it," Inuyasha growled. He made a fist at his side and urged his passions under control. Kagome's soft hands touched his arm. Even through the sleeve, her touch burned him everywhere. He swallowed.

"Please? For me? We're making enough money now, and you know you want to stay here today," she said simply. Inuyasha licked his lower lip and stared at her with golden eyes.

"I have to get going," he answered. Kagome pulled him close and pressed fully against him. She wriggled her hips, liking the feel of hardening flesh pushing against her lower belly. Inuyasha panted.

"No you don't. At least let me make it all better," she crooned. Inuyasha let himself be pulled to the floor and Kagome settled on top. Her smooth bare thighs pressed into the fabric of his slacks as she molded herself against his stiffening erection. Inuyasha sat up under her, his hands cupping her bottom. Kagome smiled and cupped his face in her hands and kissed him deeply. Inuyasha moaned as she sucked on his lower lip.

"Stop... have to go..." he gasped. Kagome hummed in his mouth and worked herself against him with short slow thrusts. Inuyasha's fingers splayed, holding her against him.

"Are you sure?" she asked softly, brushing his bangs back from his eyes. Inuyasha nodded wordlessly, his mouth parted as he stared at her in a trance. Kagome smiled.

"Then have fun at work," she said cheekily. It took a few moments for Inuyasha to register what she meant before she climbed off the warmth in his lap.

"Wait...huh?"

Kagome smoothed out her nightie and walked into the other room, humming. Inuyasha rose to his feet painfully and staggered into his shoes. He fairly limped to the subway station and to work, his mind a red haze of unfulfilled lust.

"Onigumo Naraku-san regrets that he wasn't able to make this meeting, but he has sent Kanna-san and I in his stead," Hakudoshi grinned. The corners of Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. But otherwise, he did not reveal his thoughts.

"This one is correct to assume Onigumo Inc. wishes to enter peace negotiations," Sesshomaru inquired. Kanna shook her head slowly. The ends of her white hair brushed her shoulders.

"We are sorry, Takahashi-san, but that is not the intent of our employer," Kanna whispered. Hakudoshi smirked.

"Onigumo-san of course extends his personal condolences. But other than that, he has no apologies," the white-haired man informed. Sesshomaru felt rage build inside him glowing hot and red. He kept his face and hand still.

"Interesting," he said mildly. "You may tell your employer that this Sesshomaru has taken that to heart."

Hakudoshi grinned. "Of course we shall, Takahashi-san. Whatever you wish."

Sesshomaru's eyes slanted showing a hint of his anger. "And you may tell Onigumo-san that this Sesshomaru will not forgive his transactions, nor can he try."

Kanna and Hakudoshi exchanged a look and the latter laughed as the former shrugged.

"He will be very pleased to hear that, Takahashi-san. Shall we bear another message for you?" Kanna asked gently. Hakudoshi crossed his arms over his chest and leered.

Sesshomaru shook his head. His pure white bangs hung into his golden eyes. "That shall suffice. You may leave my offices now."

Hakudoshi did not deign to look impressed as Sesshomaru's claws clacked one by one on the desk's surface. Kanna bowed formally and left, tucking her hand in the crook of his elbow. Hakudoshi let himself be led away. The matronly secretary closed the double doors behind them, leaving Sesshomaru to his dark thoughts.

Inuyasha grumbled as he typed rapidly. Miroku raised an eyebrow at him across the way, and leaned back in his chair.

"What's gotten you so riled up?" the priest's son wanted to know. Inuyasha growled at him. Miroku held his hands up peacefully.

"Whoa, easy there, buddy. Something happen between you and Kagome-chan?" he asked. Inuyasha sighed and propped his brow against one hand.

"She just won't let up!" he complained. Miroku smiled wryly.

"About an argument?"

"About sex!" Inuyasha bit out. Miroku laughed merrily.

"Yash old buddy, you have to be the only man in Tokyo complaining about getting it too much!" he crowed. Inuyasha slammed his head onto the desk.

"I just want to be in her, instead of here!"

"Why didn't you just call off?" Miroku asked wisely. Inuyasha shook his head.

"You know Pop never called off a day unless it was extremely important! He didn't teach me to call off at a moment's whim," Inuyasha explained.

Miroku smiled. "Well, you know, when it's your woman, you please her no matter what. Sounds like your girl can't get enough of you."

Inuyasha propped his chin on his hand and narrowed his eyes. "You pleasing Sango, huh?"

Miroku looked down, somber now. "I am. We're getting used to being pregnant... but I am pleasing her."

Inuyasha snorted and swung back around to his monitor. "You better love her, man."

"I do, Inuyasha. More than my own life," Miroku said quietly. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at his best friend and his eyes softened.

"I believe you, I..."

The phone at their area rang and Miroku reached to pick it up.

"Moshi moshi? Oh hey, just a sec, okay?" Miroku covered the receiver with his hand and grinned. "Kagome-chan. You wanna talk or should I?"

"Give me that," Inuyasha snapped. He leaned back in his chair and grabbed the offering from his friend. Inuyasha swung back around, avoiding Miroku's leer and turned his full attention to his girlfriend's voice. "What's up, Kagome?"

"Inuyasha, love of my life, I just want to know how you're doing," Kagome's lilting voice came over the line pleasantly. Inuyasha's sharp ears flexed inside, liking the soothing decibels. He laughed weakly.

"You know how I'm doing. I miss you," Inuyasha said. Kagome chuckled throatily.

"I miss you too. I miss you everywhere," she went on. Inuyasha pulled at the fabric gripping his tightening groin under his desk with his left hand. That felt alittle too good so he retracted his hand quickly. The Takahashi son cleared his throat.

"Oh really? Like where?" Let both play her game. When Kagome laughed and went on, he was sorry he had taken the bait.

"Deep inside my aching pussy, wanting to clamp you close to me..."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha looked around the office space. Young men dashed back and forth carrying folders and papers and Miroku's back was turned. "I'm at work, love!"

"I know. Just work knowing I'm here wanting you, needing you... hmmm..." When Kagome moaned that way, Inuyasha could only imagine what she could be doing. His mind went red. "Come home to me..."

"In a couple of hours," Inuyasha said hoarsely. He felt himself stiffen, straining the fabric of his dress slacks. The Takahashi coughed and shifted his hips in his chair, trying to allieviate the harsh pressure his erection caused.

"Hurry home to me, lover. I need you inside me, stroking me, stretching me deep..."

Inuyasha said goodbye and shakily hung up. "Oh, fuck..."

"What?" Miroku asked curiously. Inuyasha dropped a file down over his lap and hunched over his keyboard.

"Don't get mad if I run out right when we get off," he warned. Hoshi Miroku grinned.

"Go for it, Yash. I wouldn't be surprised if Kagome-chan gets with child to match my Sango," he said pleasantly. Inuyasha flipped him off, making his friend laugh, but he wasn't angry about the suggestion at all. Inuyasha found the notion to be very... much wanted.

Inuyasha ran quickly out of Onikage Offices when the clock struck eight and passed men and women with speed from the gods. As he zipped past the crowds, Inuyasha could only thank his father for passing on what must have been genetic abilities. His older brother had pure white hair now...

"Good evening, Inuyasha-san!" the little girl living down the hallway waved as Inuyasha sped by. He grinned despite himself and stopped, his ponytail whipping over his shoulder. She could always spot him even when he tapped his newfound speed. And as thus, she deserved recognition for seeing him when others could not.

"Good evening, Noriko-chan!" Inuyasha stooped down to look into her round face. "How did you see me this time?"

"I always see you, Inuyasha-san!" Noriko blushed. She giggled as Inuyasha ruffled her hair. "Will you say hello to Kagome-san for me?"

Inuyasha grinned. "You bet I will, kid. Well, goodbye!"

Noriko pointed at his groin as he turned away. "Are you okay, Inuyasha-san?"

Inuyasha groaned and shielded himself with his backpack and unlocked the front door. "I will be! See you later, kid."

Noriko scampered off as Inuyasha closed the front door. He stepped out of his shoes at the entryway, and dropped his backpack. "Where are you, Kagome?" he growled. Kagome came out of the bedroom, still gloriously underdressed.

"Hi, honey. Did you need anything?" she asked innocently. Inuyasha stalked across the room and stuck his face in hers.

"Stop...playing...with...me!" he hissed. Kagome touched the side of his face.

"Did you like my phone call earlier?" she asked. Inuyasha growled and bared his teeth. Kagome waited a breaths length away, for his kiss. His hands strayed to her waist and barely touched her.

"Woman, you try my patience!" he exclaimed. Kagome stood on her tiptoes and caught his mouth in a searing kiss. Inuyasha's hands scraped against her thighs and buttocks, lifting her impatiently against his rigid arousal. Kagome clutched his neck and shoulders and moaned. She clung to his waist with her thighs and pushed him down onto the floor. Inuyasha laughed in pain as he hit the ground hard but stopped when Kagome straddled his waist. She tore his shirt open button by button, biting her lip as Inuyasha stared up, passion in his eyes. Kagome nipped his neck and shoulders as her hands worked busily at his belt and tugged his zipper low.

"No underwear?" she smiled, finding his flushed tip easily. Inuyasha moaned raggedly as she tugged him out to her gaze, his pants falling open around his hips.

"I find it blocks off easy access," he leered. Kagome knelt up and eased herself onto his tip and Inuyasha found it hard to breathe. She was so wet already... "Damn, woman!"

"You thought I couldn't wait either?" she panted. Inuyasha held her hips carefully as she eased down. Her slippery cunt clamped down onto him easily and he leaned his head back on the tatami mats and moaned loudly.

It was a short ride but their mutual explosion wore them ragged. Kagome leaned down on Inuyasha's chest and gasped highly. Inuyasha cradled her and kissed her brow.

"Was that better?" she asked softly. Inuyasha smiled, his teeth gleaming.

"I should be asking you that, my Kagome," he said fondly. Kagome looked up his chest and smiled as his partially golden eyes gleamed with love at her. Inuyasha helped her move up to meet his lips and they kissed gently.

Kagome looked over her boyfriend's shoulder and laughed, feeling Tetsusaiga's energy wax and wane with their passions. "I swear that heirloom sword of yours is a pervert," she laughed. Inuyasha snuffed and knelt up, pulling Kagome's legs around his waist. Kagome gasped suddenly at the position. Inuyasha climbed to his feet, holding her joined onto him.

"Then let's take this where it can't see," he smiled. Kagome cradled his face in her hands and kissed him deeply. Inuyasha stumbled back to the bedroom and laid her out across their bed. Kagome widened her legs and held Inuyasha between them. The Takahashi son moved between her thighs slowly until he was hard and Kagome was ready. The rest of the evening was stretched bliss.

Sesshomaru unlocked his front door and was met at once by the bodyguards he had employed.

"Takahashi-san."

"Takahashi-san." The two tall slim men clipped at attention and Sesshomaru regarded them with a rueful expression.

"How was she today?" he asked melliflously. One of the slim men, a half chinese-half japanese, stepped aside and let his employer into the entryway.

"Miss Akiyama walked in the garden, and wrote alittle bit today, but she has anxiously awaited your arrival home, Takahashi-san," Yau Shang reported. His partner, a full Japanese, smiled slightly even though his position was rigid at attention. Sesshomaru rather liked his stances. They put you at ease but they spoke of unfathomable liquid strength if you put your guard down.

"She is a remarkable woman, Takahashi-san. No one will come near her while we're around," Tamori Keni'ichi added. Sesshomaru stepped out of his fine leather shoes and up into his apartment, giving his girlfriend's bodyguards a look over what was left of his left shoulder.

"That is fine. Gentlemen, this one is certain we can handle things this evening," Sesshomaru said. That was his way of dismissing them from their duties. Yau Shang bowed sharply at the waist, while Tamori Keni'ichi smiled languidly. They left together. Once the door was closed, Sesshomaru unfastened the buttons to his gray suit jacket and went in search of Rin.

He found his girlfriend in the kitchen, her back to him as she mixed something in a bowl. Sesshomaru's eyes roamed up and down the backs of her smooth white legs, half bare from her light skirt. Her dainty feet were encased in house slippers and her hair was tied back in a loose braid. Sesshomaru cleared his throat then walked up behind her. Rin jumped then relaxed at the familiar feel of her lover's sole arm slung around her waist.

"Sessh!" she exclaimed. Sesshomaru smiled and held her close, tucking his face down against her slim shoulder.

"Rin. Are you well?" he asked. Rin laughed and leaned back, tuckin one arm up around his neck. Her fingers played with his ponytail, loosening his white hair to fall down against his back.

"Just fine, Sessh! Yau-san and Tamori-san are kind and they didn't intrude upon my privacy."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red a moment, thinking of the ramifications of that statement then let it slide. He hired men who wouldn't usurp his position after all and the two were an honest pair as far as he could tell.

"This one is pleased. What are you making there, my love?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hmm just something for dinner. What are you doing?" Rin blushed as Sesshomaru pressed closer against her. She felt him nudge against her and rub up and down as he stiffened and she sighed, clutching him back against her.

"I missed you, my Rin. Did you miss me?" he murmured. Rin flushed and nodded. She lifted one leg and balanced back, holding onto the countertop with her free hand. Sesshomaru panted against her and tugged at her skirt, unzipping and letting it pool at her feet. Rin's white cotton panties went with them and Sesshomaru tugged at his belt with one hand. Rin turned, and looked down at his waist, then up into his eyes. Sesshomaru's golden eyes widened just slightly as she worked him loose. Once they were joined, Sesshomaru smiled and nibbled her neck. Rin was wrapped up just right in his one arm, clutching him deep inside. When she gasped highly and clutched him between her thighs, Sesshomaru let himself go.

Rin moaned and fisted Sesshomaru's shirt with her small hands. Sesshomaru leaned heavily against her and leaned his hand down on the countertop next to her hip.

"I missed you. I always miss you my Sessh," Rin crooned. Sesshomaru held her close.

"I love you," he breathed. Rin smiled agains his right shoulder.

"I know," she said.

Kouga peered through the bushes. Ayame was walking through the wood's trail, barefoot, her hair unbound. Kouga grinned, noticing how her gi pants pulled at her taut thigh muscles with each movement. His groin ached at the thought of them wrapped around him but lately he couldn't help but notice her smile or the way her eyes flashed with joy or exasperation. Usually at something he did. Kouga tensed his legs, ready to leap out and surprise her when his teacher stopped and tilted her head.

"You can come out, Kouga, I know you're out there," she called. Kouga cursed mentally then stood up.

"When am I ever going to take YOU by surprise?" he exclaimed. Ayame laughed and walked to meet him.

"What are you doing, Kouga? You know I always walk by myself this time of day," she asked. Kouga coughed and made a show of bringing one hand out from behind his back. Ayame's eyes widened at the clumsy fistful of hand-picked forest flowers.

"Well, I thought you'd like them," the lawyer said grandly. Okay, so maybe this was a cliche effort. But what else could he do? He couldn't exactly buy her a necklace or anything out in the japanese countryside! "They're not much but..."

"No, I love them!" Ayame blurted out, and captured the bouquet. Kouga relaxed noticeably and Ayame cradled the bruised flowers gingerly in her small hands. "Although, you know that these right here are poisonous?"

Kouga sighed and sat down hard on his haunches. "You know everything, don't you, sensei?"

"Well, no, I don't know everything," Ayame answered. She knelt down at the Ookami's side. "I don't know why you try so hard to be tough or why you think you should be the strongest."

Kouga flushed and regarded her with a solemn glare. "I didn't know that you needed to get inside my head to make me tap my youki, Ayame-san."

Ayame regarded her pupil with a small smile and brushed her fist against his shoulder. "No need to glare at me that way. I could easily punish you for that, you know."

Kouga sat up straight, flashing her the ghost of his usual leer. "But you won't, will you,sensei?"

Ayame looked away, blushing slightly. "You know I won't."

Kouga grinned, showing off long white teeth. "Because I've been a model student for you?"

'Because I'm falling in love with you.' Ayame dared not voice that thought aloud. She slowly nodded in agreement, putting the lawyer's son at ease.

"Yes, that's it, Kouga-san. Well, since you interrupted my personal thoughts, I have a task for you tonight."

Kouga groaned but stood at attention. "What do you want, teach?" he asked, apparently good-naturedly. Ayame smiled.

"Cook dinner for me."

End for now

It's still a long journey for this one but I don't have to walk alone any longer. My mate is with me and shows me in every way that she loves, wants and desires me, and that we are embarking on our new life together and well at that. I love, admire, respect, and cherish my fiancee, my future wife. I love you, Skye. I always will.

Most sincerely yours, penpaninu 8/26/06


	22. Chapter 22

Life continues on and continues well. I love my wife very much and will continue to love her to the end of my days. We both have been of the sea, and our time together is as eternal. I enjoy that our love has grown through our domestic life: domesticity is a great way to bond lol. I enjoy making my lovely her coffee in the morning when she has to open. Her bright eyes shining with love and her enormous smile lift my heart and heal my spirit in so many ways.

The Honored Place for Reviewers: this one loves and adores each one but claims idiocy for not naming them individually! This one is extremely sorry but I am taking the attribute to 'sleep like a dog' to heart. Have become very lazy in my brief spare time! My lovely and I both work six days a week and we spend what spare time we have together. It was by chance she had to work on our sole day off that I could finish this.

Many thanks to the wondrously hilarious Inugrrrl! Ki, you're the best inu this side of the hemisphere and deserve high recognition! I used to hate a/u fics til I read yours: great job! Skye and I eagerly await emails and updates from you. Heck, your stuff is the only fics we read anymore!

Many many thanks to my lovely fiancee that I call Wife already. You're the holder of my heart, the healer of my soul, and the keeper of my sanity. I love and respect you so much my InuyoukiSkye, and will pledge my love to you forever. I have committed my life to you and I love you for welcoming me with open arms and an open heart. I will cradle yours as you have protected mine. I love you, mine mate.

Disclaimer: Penpaninu does not claim to own the rights of Inuyasha but does claim to own her own hanyou spouse.

"Impoverished Heir" chapter twenty-two

Darkness Unleashed

Kouga grunted and knelt low in the grass. He blew at the embers of the campfire and grinned when the kindling caught. Ayame sat across the small fire, one leg crossed over her knee. She blushed when Kouga sat back on his haunches and smiled up at her. His gi top was untied, showing off his trim pectorals and abs. Ayame looked away as he stood up, trying not to notice the way the drawstring of his pants pulled low over his navel as he moved around the campsite. It had been far too long indeed.

"Sorry it isn't much, but we're having stew again, sensei. It's all I can make without a microwave," Kouga grumbled. Ayame leaned her chin on one hand as she watched him slice up vegetables on their cutting board. The knife was long and sharp and Kouga's movements were swift and accurate. He was very cute when he grinned after he finished each piece, adding carrots, green peppers and onions to their cookpot.

"Kouga?" Ayame mused. Kouga looked up, pushing his long bangs out of his eyes.

"The cookfire is fine, teach, I checked it," he said. Ayame smiled.

"The vegetables?"

"Washed them."

"Good," Ayame said. She stretched out languidly, catching Kouga's stare of interest out of the corner of her eye. "I would hate to eat anything that was dirty."

Kouga pointed to the boiling water in the cookpot. "High temperature, teach. That should kill any contamination if there is any."

Ayame watched her pupil. Kouga was pleased to see the smile upon her lips.

"True."

"Glad we're in agreement."

Ayame sat up and accepted a simple bowl from the lawyer.

"We are. Can you bring me some water, Kouga-san?"

Kouga nodded and rose up from his knees. His open gi top flapped with his movements as he walked into the treeline and from Ayame's view. She took a deep breath and fanned herself with one hand. She wasn't sure how she was going to handle herself tonight, but she knew what she wanted to do.

Once Kouga had returned, Ayame was ready. Kouga leaned down low to hand her a round cup filled with water. When he went to stand back up, Ayame captured his elbows in her strong hands.

"Sensei, what are you doing?" Kouga asked. Ayame smiled shyly and stroked the side of his handsome face. He couldn't break from this if he tried.

"Please do as I say, Kouga-san. Kiss me."

Kouga's nostrils flared and his expression turned eager. Ayame noted that his hands trembled however. Kouga's knees locked then trembled and he fell down before his sensei. Ayame cradled him in her arms and kissed him back. The sand and grass cushioned Kouga's fall and Ayame settled on top. Kouga looked up over the top of Ayame's head and breathed slowly.

"Wow," he breathed. Ayame smiled and kissed him again. He could feel the building of energy as well.

Miroku opened his eyes and frowned. His hands were clasped before him, his prayer beads wound between his fingers and around his wrists. There was something off, and he couldn't be sure of what it was. His father had always taught him that to maintain a clear connection wtih the spirit world, he had to stay balanced and clean. Miroku scratched at his groin as he stood up and stretched. His old man really couldn't talk as he had enjoyed a very intimate marriage with his mother.

'I ain't the only one indulging in unspiritual matters,' Miroku thought wryly. He was also taught that a healthy family was key to a happy life. 'Pop was right about one thing. It was about time to settle down...'

"Miroku! Hey, Miroku!" Sango called. Miroku stretched his arms over his head and turned from the makeshift altar, smiling.

"What is it, Sango?" he asked. Sango poked her head into the storage closet where Miroku prayed, her eyes shining. His lips stretched in a smile for her.

"I have your tea waiting! You know you like one cup before you go to work," she said. It was Sango's day off, as was evident by the casual maternity clothing she was wearing around the apartment. Miroku nodded.

"Of course, I'm coming," he said. Miroku closed the small closet space and followed his erstwhile fiancee, fisting his father's ring in his slacks pocket. It was unquestioned that they would marry while Sango was carrying his child, but Miroku hadn't asked her yet. It was just something that wasn't an issue for debate.

Sango whuffed and held the small of her back. The way she walked, the baby was growing fast and ready to deplete their already meager bank account. Miroku couldn't help but be proud of the way her belly lead the way when Sango moved. He had done that to her, after all.

"We need to go buy more splenda, Miroku, because I used the last in your tea," Sango stated. She eased into a chair in their small kitchen and Miroku stood ready, in case she jarred the chair too far to the side. "We also need more milk and... what's wrong?"

Miroku blinked hard. His girlfriend sat there, her belly wide, her eyes open to him, expressing her spoken question. The bad feelings had seeped into him and threatened all he held dear...

"Nothing, Sango! Let's have that tea. You know, you make the very best."

Sango smiled as Miroku sat across from her. She pressed his favorite round cup into his palm and Miroku smiled and drank. He tried to let warmth fill him as the tea poured down his throat and entered his belly. But he couldn't shake the sense of forboding his prayers had brought him that day. What was that darkness and where was it? It couldn't touch his little family... could it? Miroku shuddered. He offered a prayer to the kami that it not do so.

"That sword would look really great with my master."

Sesshomaru looked up and frowned.

"This one would ask how you got in here, but I suppose that point is moot."

Hakudoshi leaned up off the doorframe and grinned. The ends of his white hair brushed his shoulders. He looked very much at ease in Sesshomaru's private training room.

"Onigumo-san has made an offer for Tokujin. He wonders why you haven't returned his messages," Hakudoshi leered. Sesshomaru sighed and lowered his right arm. His back was slick with sweat and his shirt clung to him like a second skin. He had to get used to the use of only one limb but he wouldn't show a subordinate of Onigumo Naraku any sign of weakness.

"So this one has said time and again: your master will not have my family's blade," Sesshomaru said blandly. Hakudoshi need not know that Tokujin wasn't one of the heir swords, merely a sword of power used by his ancestors. It's aura was as strong as Tetsusaiga was said to have been, but Sesshomaru did not know where it had gone in the mess Father's death had provided estate and possession for his Takahashi sons.

Hakudoshi pushed off the doorframe and entered the Takahashi's domain, or how Sesshomaru felt. He tried to keep a growl from emitting from his throat at the insolent action. "But Onigumo-san so wants it! Can't you let go of Tokujin or Tenseiga? A man doesn't need two swords, after all."

Sesshomaru frowned slightly, managing to keep his look a very stern expression instead of the outrage he felt at the young liason's impertinence. His right arm flexed, bunching the muscles that had developed in his body's transformation.

"This one has told you and your master 'no' time and again. Onigumo-san can only understand our feelings toward him," Sesshomaru bit out.

Hakudoshi grinned and spread his hands. Sesshomaru lifted his practice blade to repel him away.

"I fear you will have to tell my master yourself, Takahashi-san. He grows weary."

Sesshomaru's eyes flicked to the doorframe and this time he couldn't hold back a growl. Onigumo Naraku smirked as he inclined his head in a mockery of a bow.

"It is good to see you whole and alive, Takahashi Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru readied his right arm.

"This one can't say it's good to see you in return," he growled. Naraku walked in, his gait practiced and strong. His topknot flowed to the swell of his buttocks and swayed with his movements.

"Give me Tokujin or Tenseiga, whelpling. Call it a gift for an aggrieved father," Naraku suggested.

Sesshomaru saw again what he had seen on that security tape that had convinced him Rin was telling the truth of her allegiance to him rather than Naraku. His eyes saw red as his hand almost shook the blade's stance. But he locked his position.

"I shouldn't be surprised you know she is alive," Sesshomaru said dryly.

"Your abrupt return to Takahashi Enterprises told the world you were alive and well. You didn't try to keep it a secret," Naraku retorted. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Why should one when you can be handled?"

Naraku barked with laughter. "Ha! What are you going to do to me, boy? Are you going to stab me with that blade? Are you so angry you would commit murder in your own quarters?"

Sesshomaru waved the blade that was neither Tokujin nor Tenseiga.

"You damaged my family. Your ass is mine," he growled.

"Well, go on then, and try me. I don't see why...urk!" Naraku's eyes bulged comically when Sesshomaru ran him through without preamble.

"Master!" Hakudoshi shrieked. Sesshomaru kicked the boy aside when he made to rush at him.

He grunted, forcing his new strength to force the blade through until the tip was well through Naraku's chest and emerging from his back. He felt a brief moment of satisfaction until Naraku gripped his arms with ridiculous ease. Noxious laughter filled the room.

"Oh, boy, look what you've done. You've killed me!" Naraku leered. His teeth showed long and sharp in his open, grinning mouth. Hakudoshi laughed, a string of cackles as annoying as Naraku's laughter.

"I should have known that couldn't have taken you down, Master!" he exclaimed with glee. Sesshomaru felt a brief moment of shock before he masked himself. Naraku placed his long white fingers over the blade and pushed back, grunting with his efforts. Sesshomaru glared as the nightmare of a man pulled himself off of his sword and held the gaping wound in his chest.

"You are not a normal man it would seem," Sesshomaru made out.

"And you are so very dead," Naraku promised with a grin. Sesshomaru stepped back and forced his tired right arm up to deflect the madman who threw himself at him. Hakudoshi cheered from the sidelines, but Sesshomaru ignored him.

Naraku hissed as he tried to push past Sesshomaru's tool, his teeth sharp, his eyes wild. Drops of his black blood seeped down his shirt front, and flecked out at the Takahashi with each erratic movement. Sesshomaru hissed and reacted as if burned. The black droplets sizzled into his flesh and filled him with a dread that threatened to consume him whole. Sesshomaru felt the strange transformations in his blood spark up and battle the fear down. Naraku gasped as if stung and pouted.

"You have a unique bloodline as well," he said. The way he said it did not voice a question. Sesshomaru's eyes gleamed a slow red through the golden orbs they had turned into with Rin's revival.

"You should not be here to damage the world," Sesshomaru swore.

Naraku leered. "I don't think that's for you to decide, BOY."

Sesshomaru growled as the flecks of blackness seeped past him and gushed out of Takahashi Enterprises in a wave of negativity. The effect of the evil inside Onigumo Naraku sweeping through Tokyo almost sent Sesshomaru to his knees. He growled, holding himself up using his practice sword as a cane. The black blood on the blade burbled and melted the iron happily. Sesshomaru flung it away in disgust and straightened his legs.

Naraku laughed and the sound was the most horrible sound in the world.

"Naraku!" Sesshomaru yelled. Hakudoshi ran to his master's side and lifted his fists in mock duel.

"This is but a demonstration of what you have chosen to become involved with. Your father knew he could not match me and neither can the boy before the man."

Sesshomaru shielded his face as a whirlwind started impossibly in the room, secured inside from the elements. The arrival of such a wind could only mean impossible implications for its presence.

"My father!" Sesshomaru ground out. The dim memory of his white and shining sire came suddenly to mind.

'You don't know what you attach yourself to until you do, my son. It is admirable, but you must be careful.'

"You will die a fool's death as he did!"

Naraku laughed and there was nothing left but the sound. The wind had carried him and Hakudoshi away. The sound of his own beleaguered breathing filled Sesshomaru's world. There was no one there but him and the remains of a half-eaten blade. Drops of black speckled the floor...

"Sesshomaru-san...Sesshomaru-san!"

Sesshomaru blinked and the haze lifted from his sharp pointed ears.

"Yes, I'm alright!" he snapped. Two young businessmen bowed obediantly at the waist.

"Our apologies, sir! But when we heard the most awful noise and we thought..."

'They thought I couldn't handle my body as it is now,' Sesshomaru thought sadly. His colleagues had given symphathetic looks they thought he did not notice when he said he was going to practice in his private dojo. Even they thought little of his transformation because of the loss of a limb.

"This one is fine, as you can see. Call my apartment and get me Rin on the line," he ordered. The businessmen bowed and scrambled all over each other in their haste to vacate the premises.

Sesshomaru made his way to the long window in his training room that overlooked the Tokyo skyline. Sirens and screams he heard as easily as he breathed.

"What did he do?" he wondered. Sesshomaru had a feeling the damage was worse than he could imagine.

"Mrs. Kimita's little boy hurt his arm! She needs help taking him to the hospital," Miroku called out desperately. Sango nodded and made her way forward with him. The agonized screams and cries she heard rended her heart with fresh fear as accidents and injuries sprouted up down their apartment building with alarming alacrity. Sango had a bad feeling the whole neighborhood and beyond were experiencing the same abnormality.

"I'm coming, Miroku! I'm..." Sango made out before cold dread bit through her middle. She placed her palms against her belly slowly, and in shock regarded the warm red that coated her fingers when she raised them up for inspection.

"Sango! Did you hear me? Sango!" Miroku yelled in consternation. His anger fled as he turned to see his girlfriend holding herself. Crimson red stained her middle and pelvis, encrusting her clothing to her inner wound.

"Miroku..?" Sango asked and there was a desperate plea in her voice. Miroku ran from the Kimita's door to hold her in his arms.

"Oh my gods!" he screamed and bit his lip to keep a string of vile curses from staining the air. "Call an ambulance! Kimita-san! Help her!"

Sango barely made out her boyfriend screaming at the frightened elder woman in the nearby doorway, her eyes stained red with fear for her child and now, she knew, for her. She pressed her cheek into Miroku's sleeve and soon the fabric was damp with her quiet tears.

"Sango, just relax! Don't..." Miroku faltered, his hands hovering over her middle. "Don't worry! You'll be taken care of soon!"

"I'm so sorry, Miroku..." Sango whispered. Miroku smiled painfully. Tears bled from his eyes.

"For what? You haven't done anything wrong!" he insisted. Sango clutched at his arm.

"For not telling you how I felt sooner!"

"Oh, Sango..." Miroku rocked her in his arms, his thighs going numb from crouching on the concrete. He wouldn't let her go. Even as the ambulance came for his neighbor's son and for his girlfriend, he knew a life had been lost.

"What? What happened to Sango?" Inuyasha yelled. Sniffles met his sharp ears and he knew his strong and carefree friend was crying.

"Just come here... she needs you too."

Inuyasha stared out the window, his eyes wet with tears not shed yet for his best friend.

"We're coming right away," he vowed. Kagome met his eyes inquisitively.

"What's that about Sango-chan?" she demanded when he clapped his cell phone shut.

"Sango, she... she lost the baby," he stammered. Kagome's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, Inuyasha..."

"I knew there was something wrong with that energy wave!" he cursed. Kagome nodded. She had been trained as a miko in her youth, and the power behind that spike had been enough to throw her into unconsciousness. Inuyasha had to slap her and pour half a bucket of cold water over her to revive her!

"Let's just go to her. She and Miroku need us," Kagome suggested. Her touch upon his arm snapped Inuyasha from his desperate thoughts.

The ride to the hospital was a long and quiet one. The only words the couple exchanged were directions to the cab driver and thanks when they arrived at the hospital. Kagome paid the cabbie and followed her boyfriend into the lobby. He moved so quickly, sometimes he was a red blur thanks to the t-shirt he wore.

Inuyasha stared into the hospital room his friends were at. As Kagome came up, she noticed his clenched fists.

"Inuyasha..." she murmured. Inuyasha blinked tears away and gestured to the room.

"Go on, Kagome. I'll just... be a minute," he stated. Kagome smiled sadly but kissed his cheek. Inuyasha watched Sango collapse into his girlfriend's arms. Kagome murmured softly and stroked her dark hair. Miroku looked away, his fist pressed against his brow.

Inuyasha sighed. His cell blared out suddenly, proudly screaming the lyrics "I want to CHANGE the WORLD!" He cursed and snapped the phone open.

"Hello?"

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sighed, feeling a migraine building. "Sesshomaru. Whattaya want?"

"You've felt it, I'm sure. That immense energy wave..."

"Out with it, Sessho! What are you getting at about it?" Like his older brother would voice that it was supernatural in striking at as many people as it could. Sesshomaru's next words made his eyes widen with surprise.

"Onigumo Naraku has made a stand against this one. His dark power leaked out of him with my strike and lashed out upon the world."

Inuyasha's brows raised. "Well, I would have never thought to hear words like THAT come out of YOU!"

"Can the jokes, ototo. I need to know: will you help me?"

Inuyasha made ready to scream about his past anger and pain at his aniki, then bit back his pride. As his eyes snapped back to his best friend's loss, he knew it would be okay, to allow his boastful pride to be brought into bay.

"Yes. I will help you, Sesshomaru."

'For Sango...' Inuyasha looked back into the room as his girlfriend tried to assuage Sango's pain. 'And for Kagome as well...'

"Excellent," Sesshomaru almost smiled. Almost. "Father would have wanted it that way."

Inuyasha snorted.

"Naraku's going down for what he's done."

Sesshomaru nodded on his end.

"I'm glad you came around."

"It's not coming around," Inuyasha snapped. "It's stopping something that just plain needs to be stopped."

"You don't know how right you are, Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru hung up and stepped from his cab. Rin was waiting to run into his open arm and she clung to him.

Kouga gasped and lifted his head from Ayame's throat. He looked up from her to the skies above.

"Kami," he swore. Ayame giggled under him and stroked his back. She got his attention again when her small fingers danced behind his ears and rubbed.

"You are incredible," he smiled. Ayame touched his cheek softly. Kouga had been aggressive where it counted, but gentle nontheless.

"You are a good student," she stated. Kouga leaned down to kiss her, his free hand tangling in her loose auburn tresses.

"Did you feel that?" Kouga asked quietly several small eons later. Ayame looked up over the top of his dark head to the stars above.

"I did. It wasn't good, but it can't touch us," she said confidently. When they were locked in passionate embrace, there was no room for the darkness to seep in. Ayame had a feeling that they would hear about the aftermath of that psychic spike very shortly, nor would it be good news. For now, she indulged in the warmth of Kouga's arms and the safety of his passion.

End for now

And now more plot! Dun dun dun... I know my stories are known for their lemony goodness, but for the sake of said plot that had to happen, I had to keep things limey! Hope to keep your interest and rest assured I will write this story until it is finished. Fear not no matter how long the intervals between each chapter can be! I hope to start my new job at the department of corrections next week and nervousness makes me focus solely on my new tasks when I begin them. Do not abandon hope for this bard!

Most sincerely yours, penpaninu sessh 8/26/06


	23. Chapter 23

SORRY this is so late!!! I have been extremely busy the past few months at academy, my new job, and fitting in time with my fiancee. Writing has been on the back burner, and as you can see, I was having problems posting this when I was originally finished. Old authors note goes as follows:

Here we are again! My gratitude for a chapter well received. That was the big shit! Hope you're ready for more. This one has begun work at a correctional facility (where the guys go to wear striped pajamas) so my time has not become my own. In training and will attend correctional officer academy in january. I haven't forgotten this story! But aside from working nonstop, tryin to spend the rest of my time with my fiancee, and sleeping, writing unfortunately gets pushed back! But I will not abandon this tale. I already have the ending planned.  
I heart my fiancee Skye, my inu koibito and owner of my heart. She let me tame her wild heart and show her love and she can keep me all of our days together. And right now she's watching me write this and kissing me lol. Distracted much! But happily so...

Disclaimer: Penpaninu does not claim to own Inuyasha but does claim to own her own inu spouse.

"Impoverished Heir" chapter twenty-three  
"Paint it Black"

Inuyasha sat across from Sesshomaru. He was dressed in his best clothing, a fine red silk shirt and slacks Kagome had bought with him in mind, but the younger man had a feeling he would always come up short against his older brother. Sesshomaru's suit was gray, brand new off the top line of male fashion, and freshly pressed in all the right ways. The sleeve of the left arm was pinned elegantly with a silver brooch. The rest of him took attention away from his missing limb, for not many could hope to have long hair that was sheer white, pointed ears, nor eyes as golden. Inuyasha thought, with a sinking feeling, that his brother looked rather exotic and would gain praise anywhere for his looks. His looks didn't even end above the table but continued to every inch of his magnificent form. When Inuyasha had pulled his chair out to sit, he made out a brief glimpse of Sesshomaru's shoes: fine leather that looked as if they were worn only to board meetings. Inuyasha had tucked his feet together at the ankles seeing that, knowing that his shoes were old and scuffed. He and Kagome just hadn't gotten to shopping for some new ones as he liked to wear out his shoes, but Inuyasha was still self-conscious about his whole appearance in the presence of his aniki. Just to squint your eyes at him would give the illusion he was shining, he was that perfect. The bastard.  
Sesshomaru cleared his throat and watched Inuyasha stir his coffee.  
"Are you going to drink that?" he asked melliflously. Inuyasha scowled and reached for several packs of nutrasweet. About twenty packets were torn open and emptied into his cup.  
"Now I am," was his retort. Sesshomaru sighed and closed his fingers into a loose ball over his ledger.  
"Onigumo Naraku won't stop until he's taken the best from us," Sesshomaru began smoothly. Inuyasha played with his coffee and slurped it noisily.  
"That's apparent," he answered.  
Sesshomaru sighed.  
"Would you pay attention to what I'm saying? You act like you don't want to be here, ototo," Sesshomaru said.  
Inuyasha's eyes flashed with anger.  
"You have no right to call me that, Sesshomaru," he ground out. Sesshomaru waited patiently.  
"If this is about the money I had Myoga-san give you, I didn't see it given back," he offered.  
Inuyasha shook his head.  
"Me an' Kagome could use a few things, that's all," he said. Sesshomaru felt pleased. He knew his brother's odd code and the fact that he kept the money was a sign he was willing to listen to him. There was a chance.  
"Which brings me to one of the topics today. You've offered to help us and you won't go for want," Sesshomaru said. He pulled a checkbook out of his ledger and placed it on the table between them. Inuyasha turned his nose down at it.  
"I don't want anything from you so you can call in favors anytime you want," Inuyasha growled. Sesshomaru flipped open the cover with one long claw and waited for Inuyasha to read. His younger brother lifted his head. Confusion warred with anger in his gaze.  
"What is this??" he asked.  
"A salary fitting my brother's status," Sesshomaru returned. Inuyasha slowly shook his head.  
"No no no no NO!"  
"Did you think this was going to be a quick mission then? Sneak sneak slice, we win, that's the end of it?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha fumed and tapped his long nails on the table. "I guess you did, then."  
"So what! Even if it takes a day or a year, I'm not taking anything from you!" Inuyasha yelled. Several patrons turned to stare at the pair in consternation. Sesshomaru tapped one finger against his brow, feeling a headache coming on.  
"No matter how long this takes, I won't have you working for free. We have a higher standard than that. Or did you think you'd work at your office, then this in your spare time? I'm sure I can match your hourly rate for Onikage's," Sesshomaru said.  
Inuyasha sighed, then collected the check book.  
"We'll work with this, then," he decided. Sesshomaru smiled.  
"Good. Now, we'll need to pass you off as a new businessman. You'll be my adjunct in all things at the Enterprises to ensure you don't bungle what I've remade," Sesshomaru stated. Inuyasha fumed then frowned.  
"Wait, what about Myoga-san? Isn't he your growth sore at the business?"  
Sesshomaru smirked. "He is my second. You are my trainee. There is a big difference."  
"I ain't fetchin your damn paper or slippers, Sesshmo," Inuyasha complained.  
"You won't have to. I have several young partners who fall all over each other to gain favor with me," Sesshomaru sipped his tea and idly flipped through his ledger. "Naraku stated knowledge to my possession of Tenseiga and Tokujin."  
"Pop's old swords?" Inuyasha asked. "Hey, I haven't seen THEM in years."  
"If only this one knew what happened to Tetsusaiga... it was as formidable as Sounga, as the legends say, but our illustrious ancestors sealed that one long ago," Sesshomaru said. He sighed.  
Inuyasha's round ears wiggled. "Why do you ask?"  
"We could use Tetsusaiga's strength. Pop said it had the power to slay a hundred with one stroke."  
Inuyasha smirked. "I have it, Sessho." He felt pleased to count surprise on his aniki's face for the fifth time in his life.  
"What! I didn't see you take it that night..." Sesshomaru began. Inuyasha held a hand up.  
"And I didn't take it. Myoga-san brought it to me, saying Pop wanted me to have it. You can have the other two."  
"That's not for you to decide," Sesshomaru fairly snapped. He tapped his fingers languidly on his ledger. "Well, I suppose Pop knew what he was doing. I was the one to discover Tenseiga's strength as it is."  
"You did?" Inuyasha asked. It was like hearing the Pope declare faith in the devil. "What happened with it?"  
Sesshomaru remembered the bullets in Rin's body and the anguished expression her dear face held in the moment of her death.  
"I'd rather not say," he said lamely. "Well, if you're the one to wield Father's other katana, handle it with care."  
"Ah, it aint' nothing but a chunk of rusty metal!"  
Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "You've unsheathed it?" His question made Inuyasha feel like a foolish child.  
"Why not? Got to learn how to use the strength somehow," he shrugged. Sesshomaru shook his head.  
"You are Father's son as well, but sometimes you are just so stupid," he swore.  
"Hey, there's no need to!..."  
"I mean, if you're going to unlock the sword's sacred breath, take care to use it at the appropriate time! I don't think Kagome-san would enjoy you blowing a hole in your apartment wall with your carelessness."  
Inuyasha pursed his lips together. "Okay, okay, I'll be careful."  
"If you want to practice balance and strength, use a practice BLADE," Sesshomaru went on. Inuyasha scowled at him.  
"And you wonder why I think you're a pompous ass," he ground out. Sesshomaru barked a laugh.  
"Come on, we have alot to do to clean you up for Takahashi Enterprises," he said. Inuyasha sputtered as Sesshomaru stood and collected him easily with his one hand.  
"Wait a minute, where are we going!" he yelped. Sesshomaru smirked as he pulled his brother to the front, paid for their drinks, and made their way to the busy sidewalk outside to hail a cab.  
"To The Armani's to get you attired. You don't want to go work for me dressed in rags, do you?"  
"Hang on, Sessho, Kagome's expecting me in twenty minutes!"  
"Great, call her, and give her directions, she can come along too."  
"You are IMPOSSIBLE!!"  
Sesshomaru opened a stopped cab's door and bundled his little brother inside. If Inuyasha didn't know any better, he would have said he was smiling the whole time.

8

8

8

8

8

Miroku stood in the doorway of the second bedroom in the home he shared with Sango and stared at the furnishings within. One slack hand held the neck of a beer bottle against his leg as he stared with red-rimmed eyes into the room. A cradle stood at attention for the child that would never recline in it. Miroku swallowed as he stared at the offending piece of furniture that seemed to mock his manhood. Sango had picked out the green blankets with care. They had picked colors of ambiguity as Sango had suggested to keep the baby's sex a secret until it was born. Miroku had agreed but now he wished he had known what they would have had. A little boy or a little girl...  
Sango murmured in the other room and Miroku made out the sounds of her rolling over. She had started talking in her sleep since she had come home from the hospital, so hearing her now wasn't anything new. Miroku turned to go to her, then left her as she was. She would be okay for a moment. He needed his own time... he had to grieve too.  
Miroku felt a heaving in his chest and he closed his eyes tightly. His little baby...  
"Miroku? Miroku!" Sango called out. Miroku looked wildly around the half-decorated nursery and gulped. He took a huge swig of his beer and stumbled out into the hallway. Sometimes he couldn't even get his own time to collect his feelings over what had happened. But he loved Sango and he had to answer.  
"What? What is it, Sango?" he asked. He set his beer in the kitchen, and made it to their shared bedroom. Sango was laying under all the blankets, staring at the ceiling. Her eyes were wet with tears.  
"Do you need your medicine?" Miroku ventured. Three clear bottles enscribed with long nauseating titles stood at attention near Sango's side of the bed. She sniffled and dragged her hand across her eyes.  
"No, Miroku. I just..." more tears filled her dark eyes.  
Miroku sighed.  
"I told you a hundred times before, Sango; it wasn't your fault," he said carefully. Sango sniffled and held her wrist over her eyes. Miroku's shoulders heaved when the sniffling continued. "Sango, you can't keep blaming yourself. You've done nothing wrong to..." Miroku bit his lip suddenly. He had almost said 'the baby' and such words invoked sobs from his girlfriend each time. The priest's son took a deep breath.  
"What if I did? Kami, Miroku, do you know how scared I was when I found out I was pregnant? That you wouldn't stay with me??" Sango demanded. There was a sharp edge of hysteria to her tone. "I must have caused this! I know I did, I know..."  
"You haven't done anything!" Miroku interrupted. Sango peered at him wearily through damp eyes around her hands. Miroku felt his chest tighten under her scrutiny. Better make his words count. "Look, Sango... sometimes things happen that are bad, and to good people. The kami aren't punishing those people, but those things can happen for a good reason. Sometimes for no reason at all. But they happen."  
Sango's sobbing faded with time as Miroku sat on the edge of the bed. His world was a strict bubble of stress as he waited for Sango to respond to his trying speech.  
"Can you pass me some pills?" she finally asked. Miroku nodded and handed her two from the tallest bottle. Sango sat up and gulped them with a half-full glass of water that stood sentinel beside the medication. Miroku found himself limp with relief when she lay back down and closed her eyes. Within moments, she had fallen sound asleep.  
Miroku patted her side under all of the blankets. He rubbed a fist against a weary eye and sighed. He would have to call Inuyasha and ask him if he had felt that dark energy wave. For now, he was tired. Miroku stood and stretched and lurched back out to the kitchen. He needed another drink to keep the dark thoughts at bay. Even if it was only temporarily.  
8

8

8

8

8

Inuyasha stood stock still and looked over his shoulder into the full-length mirror. His arms were held out in front of him like zombie searching for brains, his feet spread shoulder-length. Seamstresses tugged on the expensive jacket he was wearing, bunching his shoulders together.  
"Hey, watch it!" he hissed under his breath. Sesshomaru smirked as Kagome sighed happily.  
"You look so good in that!" she whispered. Inuyasha shot her a look then relaxed, noticing her happy smile.  
"It pinches me," he stated. Sesshomaru coughed and stepped forward. The seamstresses gaped under his authority as the elder Takahashi tugged on the sleeves. Inuyasha's spine straightened.  
"Not so tight there. His shoulders will broaden such as this one's have," he instructed. The seamstresses happily scrambled to comply. Inuyasha heaved a sigh of relief as his shoulders were released from their prison.  
"That's better!" he admitted. Kagome tugged at the fine fabric of his sleeve.  
"Looks good," she repeated.  
"I guess so..."  
"We'll get it made in a few days for you," Sesshomaru said. He brushed imaginary lint off his shoulder with his remaining hand. "You'll start monday morning with us."  
Inuyasha caught Sesshomaru's eye in the mirror and scowled. "I still feel like you're pushing me into this."  
Sesshomaru didn't flinch as he returned his hard gaze. "You know what is out there and what has hurt all of Tokyo, and you still tell me this?"  
Inuyasha slouched in guilt. In his mind, he could see Sango crying still. "No, I'll be okay."  
"Good," Sesshomaru stood back and held out his hand. A seamstress pressed a cup of tea into his palm. Finely filed clawtips cradled the round cup gently. Kagome smiled as another bowed and handed her a second cup. She delicately took a sip from the steaming liquid. "May I suggest we all head to dinner to discuss your first day and what else is in store?"  
"That would be great, Sesshomaru-san," Kagome smiled. Sesshomaru's cool eyes settled on hers and relaxed slightly. She just had the kind of demeanor that made you loosen up. "Where do you suggest?"  
"Oi, Sessho, you mind if I take care of some things first? I WAS gonna stop by both of my jobs and give them the verbal boot," Inuyasha spoke up. He shrugged out of the suit jacket and two small seamstresses rushed forward to catch it before it hit the freshly carpeted rug.  
Kagome took his arm as he flexed. "That should be fine, my love; where shall we meet your brother?"  
Sesshomaru named a fine expensive place downtown and Inuyasha watched Kagome's eyes positively glow with admiration. He coughed into his fist as Sesshomaru finished up.  
"...And Rin will want to join us, I'm sure. So we can meet you both there," Sesshomaru smiled ever so slightly. Inuyasha tried not to roll his eyes.  
"That'll be okay. See you there, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha made out. Sesshomaru's lips curled upward as he stiffly turned away without bowing. That would have to be remedied once he came to Takahashi Enterprises.  
"We'll see you tonight, Sesshomaru-san!" Kagome was more gracious, if anything else.  
Inuyasha made a half-assed wave as they exited the high-scale fashion store and made their way into the busy streets of Tokyo. The dark-haired population were dark blots in the Takahashi's vision as his lover pressed against his side. He still received odd looks for his salt-and-peppered long hair, and if it weren't for his dark eyes (centered with gold, but you couldn't be perfect), he could be mistaken for the odd American or European living and working in the expensive capitol. A dark-haired mother bumped closely, stammered and made a half-bow as she pulled her baby aside. Her eyes swept up and met Inuyasha's, and he could see the cool respect for a stranger leave her eyes as she assessed him to be a European in her scrutiny. Inuyasha sighed as Kagome walked at his side. 'And here I've never left Japan.'  
Kagome traveled with her young lover to the subway station and they rode the rails to get closer to their destinations. Inuyasha's eyes darkened as he looked out the window, the train zipping quickly through its twists and bends. The city seemed normal enough, but he knew the damage Naraku's darkness had caused. An overturned lightpost lay discarded from its original state, smashed against the asphalt. The glass from the bulb had been swept away but the statement was still apparent. Inuyasha took his eyes off the twisted metal and watched the people move around it as if it hadn't fallen. The people would move on with the deaths or injuries of their loved ones and Tokyo would continue as it always had. But he knew what was out there ready to cause more malignant mischief. Inuyasha wasn't so sure WHAT it was he had to do, but it involved his father's old swords.  
"How will your job handle the news?" Kagome was asking him and Inuyasha snapped back to reality.  
"I don't care how they take it, but I'll finally be getting bank for putting up with a load of shit," Inuyasha idly complained. Kagome swatted his arm.  
"So vulgar!" she commented. Inuyasha smirked at her. Once the two arrived at the reversed golden arches, he waltzed in and chewed out his old rotund manager. Megumi cheered as he sauntered out and collected Kagome up with one arm.  
"That went pretty well," Kagome wound up laughing. Inuyasha barked.  
"That went pretty fun," he corrected. "Man, that's a load off my fucking chest!"  
"I'm glad," Kagome smiled. She laid her head against his shoulder as they traveled on. Inuyasha felt his gut tighten with trepidation as they approached the lobby of Onikage Offices.  
"Takahashi! Hey! Where you been?" Several trim young men came out of their cubicles to tease their colleague. Inuyasha tightened his hand over Kagome's hip.  
"Hey, he's been busy!"  
"Cute girlfriend!"  
"You two serious, or what?"  
Kagome smiled and blushed as the men whistled with appreciation over her. Inuyasha mock-growled, making his colleagues back off.  
"Don't want to get too close, you'll give my girl nightmares of your ugly mugs!" he said. The men laughed.  
"Man, Kikyo-san would be glad to see you!"  
"You're her favorite, or something, man."  
Inuyasha looked up solemnly and remembered how she had reacted to seeing Tetsusaiga in his hand. There had been power there, he had felt it. Unlock the sacred breath, huh...  
"Well, she's the one I got to see. Hey, is Miroku here tonight?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome smiled and laughed at one of his collegue's jokes, but he liked how she held onto his arm. The wiry piece of flesh that coiled with more strength the more white his hair became... his brother didn't possess both of his arms anymore, but he was still so strong...  
"No, man! Hoshi called in tonight. Something about more sick leave."  
Sick leave? Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and she pursed her lips together slightly. That would have to be looked into soon. Sango needed Miroku whole and not scattered to dark demands. If the look she gave him said anything, Kagome had come to that conclusion herself.  
"Yeah well... where's Onikage-san?" Inuyasha asked. The men fidgeted.  
"She could be with another client."  
"Yeah, that's it..."  
"Gentlemen."  
The young men clipped back as one unit. A tall willowy dark-haired woman sauntered on through the break of men, pausing to touch a shoulder or two. Inuyasha got the feeling that he would have been part of that crowd if he had succumbed to her seductive spell.  
"Onikage-san," Inuyasha said flatly. He patted Kagome's hand as it tucked tighter into his arm.  
"How are you, Takahashi-san?" Kikyo was cordial if anything. Inuyasha felt Kagome's warmth seep into his side.  
"Just fine. Hey, can I talk to you for a moment?" Inuyasha went on. Kikyo's eyes tightened with concern at his words. To the average listener, he would have been requesting a minute to tell her something. But when she honed her other senses, it was a plea of utmost importance.  
"Of course, Takahashi-san. Right this way," Kikyo gestured back to her office. Inuyasha sighed, feeling a headache coming on.  
"Right. Hey, Sugimura, can you keep Kagome company for a minute?" Inuyasha specfically chose a student who wouldn't mack on his woman when he wasn't there, and Sugimura was good people.  
"Sure I can! You can sit at my desk, Kagome-san," Sugimura suggested. Kagome squeezed Inuyasha's hand and let go, smiling to join his colleague. Ex-colleague, Inuyasha had to remember. He had to finish up with all his old business.  
"I'll be right back," Inuyasha told her. Kagome winked at him and he felt all the familar warmth her looks gave course through his veins happily. Her love was a good addiction; it made his body stronger and his heart full. Once Kagome turned slightly and she was no longer holding his gaze, Inuyasha allowed himself to blink and to follow Onikage Kikyo to her office.  
"Now," Kikyo said as she closed the double doors behind her. "What is this all about, Takahashi-san?"  
Inuyasha milled around slightly, trying not to feel trapped. She didn't HAVE to let him walk in ahead of her like that so she could close the doors.  
"I've come to turn in my resignation, Onikage-san. I found a new job is what this is about," Inuyasha began without preamble. Kikyo tilted her head to the side and sighed. Her dark hair, loosely bound, cascaded in straight lines down her back. She sighed. Inuyasha found himself tensing and he did not know why. She had flinched visibly from him when he had held up Pop's katana...  
"That is sad news for me, Takahashi-san. I wished you had given more notice..." Kikyo moved past him and Inuyasha almost couldn't breathe for a moment. "But," and here Inuyasha could feel his world constrict and push from its boundary of one inch. "But, I wish you luck on your venture. I of all people know how you need to branch out of your current niche."  
Inuyasha almost sagged with relief. For an instant, he had expected Onikage Kikyo to throw fire as she screeched vile curses and damned his name. But she merely smiled.  
"Thanks, Onikage-san," Inuyasha said sincerely. Kikyo turned, the desk between them, and leaned forward.  
"However, young Takahashi," she said sharply, her balance held by two slender white hands pressed against the slab of wood and metal. Strands of her dark hair fell delicately over her shoulders, reaching like tiny claws... Inuyasha felt his breath gush out of him again. What WAS this woman? "Know that if you find yourself in a situation without friends or work... you can count on me."  
Inuyasha felt like he had been punched in the stomach. There had been something there, something so close he could almost see and feel it. Kikyo's black eyes regarded him as if seeing something else there and he felt himself wanting to shrink before her scrutiny. But Inuyasha could hear his father laughing in his memory, old mirthful guffaws of joy that let him know his world was safe. Inuyasha felt himself stand taller as he nodded in response to his old employer.  
"I will remember, Onikage-san," he vowed and Kikyo smiled brightly. Inuyasha felt all of his apprehension vanish at that bare grin of happiness. He could not explain the sudden thrill of satisfaction seeing her pure smile gave him, but it was there nonetheless. Inuyasha knew he hadn't harbored any feelings of attraction or 'amor' for his old boss, so that would have to be searched sometime. Later, he promised himself.  
"Thank you, Takahashi-san. Now go on then. Your girlfriend must be wondering where you are," Kikyo urged. Inuyasha bowed and opened one of the double doors. Kikyo watched him go until the tips of his salt-and-pepper hair disappeared behind his strong form, and sighed. She sat down, cradling her chin against both clasped hands. Why did she feel she had to help the youngest son of the Takahashi family? He had no financial power and he was working it like everyone else that came through her reach. Or was, she told herself. She had no idea what ventures Inuyasha had in mind, but it was there to help him.  
And he could use all the help he could get. Kikyo couldn't shake a darker sense of foreboding that something bigger would happen than had already happened the previous week. 'What will come will make that look like child's play.'  
"Onikage-san? Are you well?"  
Kikyo looked up to see her current favorite, Sugimura, lean against her open door, one hand raised to knock. She smiled, her ruby-red lips thickening with the gesture.  
"Yes, I am. Will you join me, Sugimura-san? I require your attention."  
"Of course, ma'am." Sugimura leaned off the door with one lithe leg and strode into the office.

8

8

8

8

8

Kagome followed Inuyasha into their apartment later that night, somber but happy.  
"That went okay, didn't it?" she chirped brightly. Kagome had been glad to try and set things right with the only family her lover had left, but had reserved parts of her joy into thoughtful consideration for Inuyasha's reserved nature as they went out. She turned to her boyfriend now. Inuyasha nodded and shrugged out of his jacket. His long hair hung almost to his waist, loosely tied back in a tail. Kagome's eyes softened as she saw past her usual senses to See his tensed shoulders. The muscles were so tight, they were liable to snap. She reached out now to touch him. Inuyasha visibly tensed then relaxed under her touch. Slightly.  
"Yeah, I guess so," he mumbled. Kagome turned Inuyasha around to look at her. She had to tilt her head back to look up at him, but now they were head to chin at least.  
"You weren't happy to go out with Sesshomaru-san, were you?" she asked softly. Inuyasha's head tilted to the side and he grumbled until Kagome's clever fingers touched his chin. He closed his eyes and purred openly as those slender digits rubbed his jawline in just the right way.  
"Grrrr no, not really. But, I know we gotta get to work if we're gonna do this right," Inuyasha growled. His eyes opened and shone down upon his lover. Kagome smiled, noting the way the golden irises danced in the lamplight. She leaned on her tiptoes to brush a sweet kiss against his chin.  
"I know... and you know that if you need anything," Kagome began, her lips a breadths kiss away from Inuyasha's flesh. He gasped at the implication. His eyes closed as she kissed the corner of his lips. "Anything at all, that I am here. I'm not going anywhere."  
"I know," Inuyasha groaned. His eyes opened and he bent his back slightly to meet her lips. They pecked innocently at first. After several small decades, their lips opened. Kagome sighed sweetly as their lips carressed. She darted her tongue expertly against his then opened her mouth and let Inuyasha's tongue entrance. The slow thrusting of the moist digit let both know exactly how this would end up. Kagome unabashedly felt herself drip, her thigh growing damp with her most feminine fluids.  
"I'm here," Kagome breathed, opening her eyes. She felt as dizzy as Inuyasha must, she was sure. His eyes were half-slit with pleasure. His neck darted and a deeper growl rumbled from within him.  
"I know..." he repeated, and there was more to him. Kagome could feel it, coursing through his veins, searing his blood as hotly as the quick passion they could invoke in each other. Life's simple blessing to feel.  
"Come to me..." she heard herself whisper and Inuyasha's eyes widened, vulnerable. His large hands settled over her waist and lifted. Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist as she was lifted from the tatami mats. She laughed and wound her arms around his neck for balance. Inuyasha easily walked back to their bedroom, his face etched in tones of seriousness. Kagome knew he took everything they did to be more than passion, more than touch, even more than love. It was sacred. She liked seeing him smile however and when he laid her on her back across their bed and moved to take his shirt off, Kagome sat up and tickled his sides. The look went straight off his face and Inuyasha yelped with laughter.  
"Oi, wench! What are you doing?" he knelt on the bed, grinning. Kagome held his face in her hands, smiling. She leaned to kiss him. Inuyasha hissed. Her clever hands were rubbing up and down his sides, carressing him through his dress shirt. Inuyasha lifted his head and gasped noisily.  
"Ah!" he admitted. Kagome smiled. Her hands wound lower but Inuyasha caught her hands.  
"I want to get these off!" he said through grit teeth. Kagome laughed as he lightly tossed her on her back. His clawed fingers worked on his buttons and bared his pale torso to her sight. Kagome crossed her thighs together and bit the tip of her finger as she watched.  
"Well, then go on, love, I'm waiting," she urged. Inuyasha tore at his belt where an interesting bulge waited below it.  
"Raaarrgh!" he growled impatiently. Kagome knelt up on the bed and touched his belly revently.  
"I said to lay there and wait!" Inuyasha demanded. Kagome chuckled and pressed her lips to his waist. Inuyasha's belly went concave at the sudden touch.  
"Yeah, but I don't think you can," she said sweetly. Inuyasha leaned his head back and looked at the ceiling as she batted his hands away and worked on his belt and zipper. Hot moist kisses went down his belly and then beneath the fabric of his parted slacks. When Kagome's tongue danced along the head of his fevered shaft, he moaned and tipped onto the bed. Kagome brought her mouth back and laughed.  
"Noooo, come on! Gimme a break," Inuyasha pleaded. Kagome placed a hand against his bare chest and kissed him right over his dancing heartbeat.  
"Are you begging me?" she asked curiosly. Inuyasha groaned and kicked his pants off his shins. He lay gloriously nude, his stiffening penis standing partially upright. Kagome tsked to herself and licked her lips in appreciation.  
"No, but I think you'll help both of us out without much more out of me," Inuyasha grinned. He stopped smiling when Kagome cupped his genitals and bent down. Small sucking noises could be heard from his waist as Kagome slowly bobbed her head up and down. Inuyasha felt himself stiffen fully on her first pass. He was so hard it was painful. Daring himself to look down, he saw himself disappear into his lover's red lips. Kagome's hair swept over her shoulder and onto his hip, tickling his senses. The sight was so damn good, he could have come right that second. If Kagome hadn't eased off his shaft with a small shy smile.  
"You're more than ready," she breathed, clenching him by the base with one tight fist. Inuyasha looked up at her with half-slit eyes. He leaned forward and helped Kagome undress, his fingers shaking in his gentle haste to get her as bare as he was. Kagome smiled and cupped his face in her hands. She thrust her tongue against his firmly. Inuyasha dared to smirk when one hand parted her thighs. Two fingers parted her moistness and penetrated inside.  
"So are you," he rumbled. Kagome fell on her side, her breasts rising and falling against the mattress as her thighs danced to Inuyasha's thrusts.  
"Oh kami, help me..." she gasped. Inuyasha planted moist kisses against her shoulder and back.  
"I don't think you need them here..." he whispered. Inuyasha gently rolled his lover over and kissed her softly. Kagome whined and clung to his neck. Her thighs widened for more as his fingers sank in farther.  
"Oh, kami..."  
"Do you need ME?" Inuyasha whispered huskily. His member twitched, slick with Kagome's saliva. Kagome moaned and nodded. She reached for his side, his waist, to pull him close.  
"Oh, yes..."  
"Don't wait, then..." Inuyasha parted Kagome's thighs with one knee and made to mount her, but Kagome sat up. She was breathing hard, and her eyes glowed with the knowledge of a sudden idea. Inuyasha didn't mind though; he always found it in himself to like Kagome's ideas. Inuyasha gasped raggedly when she climbed into his lap, rubbing her moistness all over his cock. He was so ready to go, it was far from funny. Good idea.  
"Come here..." she breathed. Inuyasha's eyes found hers in the dark as she knelt up, then leaned down. A strangled gasp escaped her smooth throat as she sank onto his tip and leaned down. Inuyasha's eyes shone with love as Kagome adjusted herself, breathing shallowly. He kissed her throat softly, his hands light against her back. Kagome moaned in response and tightened her thighs over his hips. Her waist moved up and down in quick strokes, pushing Inuyasha's hardened rod in and out of herself.  
Inuyasha's soft kisses rained upon her shoulders to show that he was there. His sweetness was rewarded when Kagome held his shoulders and thrust closer against him. Her breasts pushed up against his chin and bounced. Inuyasha cupped her ass in his hands and leaned down to latch onto a nipple. He groaned loudly as Kagome clenched him close. Her thighs were tight against his hips. Their bodies radiated heat against each other, and formed sweat where they joined.  
"Ohhh!" Inuyasha moaned. Kagome gasped higher and higher, a continuous symphony of her agreement. They were together, and their lives were joined as closely as their bodies. They were alive, and they were one. Inuyasha could only think of how lucky he was that he had found her when his mind seized to pure red, and focused on the pleasure his loins were coursing through as Kagome rode him.  
"AH!"  
"Inuyasha!..." Kagome howled. Inuyasha held her close, moaning constantly. His back was being scratched all to hell, but he didn't mind.  
"Uhn!" Inuyasha's vision left him momentarily as he lost it. His seed shot up into his beloved. Her thighs moved all over his and then held onto him as she rode out the crest of her own orgasm.  
Kagome came quietly, her head tilted back. Inuyasha noted through half-blurred eyes that her mouth was open and forming half-formed prayers. Then she screamed. Inuyasha held onto her when Kagome thumped against him. Her arms clung to him desperately.  
"Oh my gods!" she whispered raggedly. Inuyasha kissed her softly. Their eyes opened as they kissed gently, wide and open to all of the emotions between them. I love you. I love you. You're the only one for me. I love you...  
"I love you, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered. Kagome started with a jerk, as if surprised to hear him form the words they both were thinking.  
"Hmmm, I love you too..." she moaned. Inuyasha held the back of her neck and turned her face up for a deep kiss. Kagome leaned back on the mattress and pulled Inuyasha with her. She clung to him with a fierce strength born of their love.  
"Ow! That felt good," Inuyasha said. Kagome smoothed her fingertips over his shoulders.  
"Did I cut you?" she asked with concern. The gray haired young man laughed and smoothed the hair back from Kagome's face.  
"Doesn't matter, they're from you," he smiled. Kagome pulled him back for another kiss.

8  
8

8

8

8

8

"Did you like the dinner, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked. He leaned back on his sofa and held his hand out. Rin settled her small hand in his claws and nodded happily.  
"Your brother is so different from you, but I know you both can work together," she said sweetly. Sesshomaru helped her settle at his side.  
"I know we can. In fact, I think we can achieve so much more..."  
Rin nodded against his shoulder when a knock sounded on the door.

End for now  
I love my mate! She is the reason I am living... even if she plays my Mario 3 all the time! lol. I love you, darling. This one was for you.

most sincerely, penpaninu sessh 11/24/06


	24. Chapter 24

AGAIN so sorry for the delay! This one was most recently posted on Mediaminer, so I worked on my acct here to bring the readers who follow this story here the newest update. Finished last week! Slightly old author's note is as follows:

Well here we are again! This one has accomplished alot for my job, ie I am now making abit more money. Yeah for me and making a difference in my life. I must apologize for the VAST delay. Training, the job, and the comp getting a virus and eating the previous work for this story, alot has gotten in the way. Now I have more time so get ready for the events to come! What will happen to Inuyasha and Kagome? Will Naraku get away like he has time and again in the animation? Will Miroku and Sango be alright? And what about the ramen??? Only time will tell.

This story is dedicated to my fiancee and lover. Skye I love you. This one is for you as always. Why do I need you so much? Because you complete me.

For Inugrrrl. Ki, you are the best friend an inu can ask for! I hope youre still reading this!!! You deserve to know how this one will end.

For my sisters even if they dont' read my practice works. For Ricky and Kirsten, follow your dreams. For all who have supported my thoughts, thank you.

To all who have read my story in the past, a brief dedication in part to all of you. I admit, this one has become rather lazy in not naming one and all in the list for Honored Reviewers, but I thank you generally for your support. I hope some of you are still looking and reading this.

Disclaimer: Penpaninu does not claim to own Inuyasha. Does own own hanyou spouse. Inu's are so much fun. A part in the opening scene is well and truly taken from Pirates 2. It was too much fun to resist.

"Impoverished Heir" chapter twenty-four

"Scary New World"

Sesshomaru and Rin stared at each other as the knocking resumed after a moment. Obviously the person on the other side was giving them a polite allotted amount of time before rapping again. Rin leaned to the side at the same moment as Sesshomaru leapt off the couch and made for the coat closet. He reached in and pulled out a simple katana sheathed in grey. The long cylinder matched his white hair, Rin thought oddly, as her lover held the sheathe with his one hand, his thumb pressing against the hilt slightly.

"Who is it?" Sesshomaru demanded. Rin watched his thumb notch the blade loose an inch.

"Kaze Kagura. Would you mind opening the door already? I haven't had an easy time getting here unseen, you know."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the arrogant tone permeating through the thick wood. Apparently she thought rather highly of herself. Before he could open his mouth to answer, his lover sprang off the couch towards him.

"Kagura-san!!" Rin pushed past him and unlocked the door. Sesshomaru felt a headache come on as his lover swung their front door wide open. Kaze Kagura stood on the other side with a wry smile stretching her ruby red lips.

"That's me, little Rin. Won't you let me in? I need to sit, if you don't mind," Kagura winked. Her tone was generous enough, but her appearance was anything but relaxed. Saying she looked like shit was an understatement. Kagura was dressed fashionably enough, her dark hair pinned up in a high knot on top of her head. Long sharp bobbypins scored the bun, holding it in place, and makeup hid the bruises on her face, but Kagura's right leg was clad in plaster from the knee down. The pantleg of her dress suit was slit to accomodate the cast and Kagura's bandaged fingers clutched a cane tightly. A long handfan was tucked tightly under one arm, a backpack perched high on her shoulders, oddly enough. Sesshomaru opened his mouth to comment on her baggage when his girlfriend leaned out of the safety of their home towards the laden woman.

"Come in, come in! Hurry, you don't look as if you can stand another minute," Rin gushed. She took the pack from her friend and let Kagura lean on her shoulder. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to snap at the damned woman to hurry up and hobble inside. His sharp eyes scanned the walkway outside before he clipped the door smartly behind Kagura's faltering steps. Rin shifted the backpack, making the contents clank sharply. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, do be careful with that, dear. You have no idea how long it took to get that," Kagura idly commented as Rin helped her sit upon the couch they had just been occupying. Sesshomaru bit back another curse at the sight and sighed. Peace was so hard to find as it was.

Rin smiled wryly. "A backpack?" she asked. Kagura laughed.

"What's inside, Rin. My, how life turns, doesn't it?" she commented. Sesshomaru leaned the katana against his belly, his clawed fingers tracing the hilt carefully.

"Why are you here?" he asked; straight and to the point was his way. Kagura leaned back and smiled. Sesshomaru glared at her openly.

"Why, to lend my help of course," Kagura answered languidly. Rin took her hand and clasped it tightly.

"You're okay, that's all that matters," Rin said sweetly. Kagura chuckled warmly for her, and patted her fingers.

"No, taking care of Onigumo Naraku is all that matters, I'm afraid."

Sesshomaru nodded with barely recognizable approval. "Finally, someone who talks sense. Thank you for your concern, but we have it all well in hand."

Kagura shook her head sharply, pissing him off instantly once more. Why must she be so obstinate for pity's sake? "Wrong. You would do well to include me in your party, young Takahashi Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru bit back his outrage and clutched his katana with his remaining hand. "Well then, since you're so certain we need you, explain yourself to us." He couldn't have held back his contempt if he had tried.

Rin had the feeling he meant it for a more grand and arrogant description of himself and his Takahashi name than the two of them as a couple. She watched her lover curiously.

"Gladly. In my flight from your father's reaches, Rin, I took the battle to research to discover why he is the way he is," Kagura began. Rin cocked her head to the side and couldn't keep her curiousity from forming words this time.

"You make it sound like he's not human."

Kagura smiled sadly and patted her friend. She juggled her cane and backpack and snapped her fan open sharply. "I'm afraid he is not what he once was. Onigumo Naraku does not have as interesting a heritage as your Takahashi here," and here Kagura swept her sharp gaze towards Sesshomaru, seeing him in all of his shining apparent glory. "He wishes he had. So, he sold parts of himself that should remain in the form of humanity, giving vital parts of himself to darkness that should have stayed with a man's body."

Sesshomaru sat upon a sole chair, crossing his leg over the knee; he could but imagine the parts that Kagura implied when she went on. "He went to caves high near the mountains and called on primal powers to shape his fortune the way he wanted. Only in that cave are the sole traces of his humanity and I have found it. It will be needed; believe me."

At this time, Kaze Kagura snapped her fan, the picture on the silk depicting divine wind shaking with her movements. Rin was beginning to look ill so Sesshomaru took it upon himself to answer in the obvious pause she had given. "Well, what is it you found there?"

Kagura snapped her fan shut in satisfaction and tucked it back under her arm. She juggled with cane, fan and backpack while opening the latter, reaching in with bandaged fingers to pull the contents out. Sesshomaru had a bad moment where he had to stare and stare again; Kagura had not pulled out an heirloom weapon or even an arcane artifact of power, but simply put: it was large and glass and...

"...It's a jar of dirt." Sesshomaru was clearly anything but amused. Rin giggled uneasily in the seriousness of the moment. She had to or she would shake to death of fear. Kagura glared at him. She cradled the jar as if it were as precious as a child.

"Yes, it is," she snapped. Sesshomaru halted, then plunged on again.

"...Is the jar of dirt going to help?"

Kagura sighed with disgust and held the jar up to the light. It was as long as her forearm and filled with soil so dark it was like to be black. "This soil is from the very spot where Onigumo Naraku gave himself to powers that should not be; this will be his undoing..."

"Because it links to the man he once was!" Rin finished triumphantly. Sesshomaru was proud of her and quieted in the wake of her beautiful smile. Kagura smiled and leaned back. "Finally, someone who makes sense," she teased. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at her play on his words.

"So we throw the dirt at Onigumo, and that's it?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagura glared evenly at him trying to find the scarcasm in his words.

"No. We will house what is left of his human organs and place it in the soil, and that alone should be enough to stop him. His other organs, I have discovered, are not inside him and have long been disposed of."

Sesshomaru placed his hand on Rin's shoulder, seeing the palor of her skin in that declaration.

"What can be found then?" he intoned.

"His heart. It is not in his breast as it should be, but housed in the body of a servant most loyal to him, and him alone. Think; who has trailed Onigumo and carried out his wishes? Who would it be that is close to him?" Kagura asked.

Sesshomaru saw long hair brushing thin shoulders and a smile full of mocking white teeth. 'I knew that couldn't have been enough to kill you, Master!' an obnoxious voice called with glee in the field of his memory. "Hakudoshi," he growled. Rin looked at him with eyes wide with concern and her hand covered his knee.

"Right," Kagura smiled indulgently, pleased at his answer. "I see the Takahashi's are more sharp than I thought."

Sesshomaru held her gaze, warning her with his golden eyes. "Hear me, Kaze Kagura, I will allow you to join us in what we're doing, but if your actions cause harm for me and mine, then I will come for you."

Kagura smiled widely and carefully slid the jar back inside the backpack. Rin took the pack and laid it carefully at her feet. "I'm not threatening anyone of yours, Sesshomaru-san, but know that I intend to get out of this with my skin intact. So you won't interfere with what I have to do to achieve that."

Sesshomaru growled as she winked at him, not sure of what to make of that. "I despise cowardice, Kaze-san."

"And I despise laziness," Kagura shot back.

"Come on, you two!" Rin spoke up with her usual sweet smile. As always, she would be the peacemaker. "We have alot of work to do, so let's all get along."

Sesshomaru slowly nodded. "You are more right than you know, my Rin. We do have alot of work to do."

"Your brother starts tomorrow, you know," Rin added, her eyes twinkling. Kaze Kagura laughed and clutched her cane closely.

"The youngest Takahashi is in on this too? Oh, we are so set," she joked. Sesshomaru sighed and felt the beginnings of that headache bite close. There was so much to do to accomplish their goal, and it felt there was far too little time.  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8

8  
8

"Hey, he's not picking up," Inuyasha complained.

"What was that?" Kagome called from the bathroom. Inuyasha looked up from their bed, shirtless as he cradled his cell phone in his hands.

"Everytime I try to call Miroku, it goes straight to voicemail. What the heck is he doing?" he wondered. Kagome audibly finished gargling and Inuyasha heard her clinking around as she finished up her nightly ritual to prepare for bed.

"You mean he's not at home? What does Sango say?" Kagome's voice came out louder as she came out of the restroom, her bare legs leading the way under Inuyasha's old Rurouni Kenshin tee. The shirt bannered over her, pulling low on one slim shoulder and left the curves of her breasts ambigious beneath the garment's large size. Inuyasha looked her up and down unconsciously and shrugged. His long salt-and-pepper hair cascaded down his thin back.

"That troubles me, 'Gome," Inuyasha said. He leaned back and allowed his girlfriend room in the bed. Kagome swept her bare legs over his lap and he idly rubbed one of the smooth limbs with his nimble fingers. "She said he was out, and didn't know when he would come back. Kagome, I think he's been doing this for quite some time; I could tell by Sango's tone."

Kagome looked very concerned at that news. Their friends had not had an easy time of it after the loss of their unborn child, but the implication of Miroku going out WITHOUT Sango was distressing at best. "I hope he's not doing anything stupid," she swore lightly. Inuyasha shook his head, his hair swaying gently.

"He won't; I'm going to look for his ass if he's not back by tomorrow evening," he said grimly. Kagome leaned close and hugged his side. Inuyasha laid his arm over her, and squeezed with his wiry strength.

"Just focus on your first day tomorrow at the company, my love. You'll be great, I know it," she said cheerily. Inuyasha sighed and buried his face in her shoulder. Her scent alone was enough to calm his fears over the upcoming day.

"I hope so," he worried. "My big brother is a hard man to do business with."

"He'll teach you, and Myoga-san will help, won't he?" Kagome smiled and kissed his cheek. Inuyasha nodded absently. Myoga-san had been beside himself at the news that Inuyasha would be starting with Takahashi Enterprises, and had all but promised his services to grooming him for his role at Sesshomaru's side.

"I won't have to worry about not getting help from old Myoga," Inuyasha admitted. "I'll just have to do my best."

"Listen to your brother! You'll do fine, and just give me a call. I'm having a lunch conference with my boss' partners, but he'll understand if you want to talk," Kagome smiled gently. Inuyasha grinned and nodded.

"I will." The two kissed and twined on the sheets and Inuyasha let himself be swept away in the safe cocoon of their love. He would handle his business at his new job with his family's building, and he would help his friends. He would do right by them all.  
8  
8  
8  
8

8

Miroku stared blurrily into the bottom of his glass and slowly belched. The sour mixes of strong liquor singed his mouth, and made his tongue feel leaden and heavy. He didn't know why he was here at this unextraordinary bar, in this unextraordinary street, but here he was at a vain attempt to drown his sorrow. Store-bought beer wasn't enough for his grief, and besides, he didn't want Sango to know he was indulging in a bad habit. But he was hurting, and hurting badly. Sango had been the one carrying their baby and her grief could be explained easily; his couldn't be. He was merely the sperm donor, the catalyst for sparking their child's existence between their embraces; but it was his creation, his and Sango's alone.

"Damned doctors..." Miroku muttered into his glass. If the health departments were so damn good, why couldn't they figure out what was wrong?

"What'd you say, honey?" The bartender asked. Miroku stared at her blurrily, her curves melding into a haze of voluptuous nonsense. She had tried to get a story out of him earlier, and Miroku attributed that to his once gift of Getting Any Woman He Wanted. He had ignored her and spent all his attention on filling his glass. He may be a jerk for spending a night in a seedy bar, but he wasn't going to cross the line further by hooking up with anyone else. Miroku still had his father's ring in his pocket and he fisted his hand over the tiny circle every so often to make sure it was there. It was...

"Nothing. Hey, gimme another double," Miroku muttered. He ran a hand through his touseled black hair; the dragon's tail stuck straight out as usual. The woman shrugged and made his drink. Miroku rubbed his chin, his newgrown stubble making him look dark and drowned; exactly how he felt. She left him alone and went to work on the businessman at the other end of the bar. He wasn't so immune to her visible charms. What was he condemning doctors for? The baby had been healthy; all the sonograms had said so. It was that wave of negative energy that had taken a swipe at the city; he had felt it, deep in his heart, that the darkness had caused all of those accidents and/or acts of violence. Something about that Onigumo man who owned the company that had run out Inuyasha's father's business...

"He's in for it!"

"Hey, that one's been here awhile now..."

"Table ten needs a refill."

"That girl's trouble, I'll tell you, man."

"You should tell your wife."

Miroku let the dozens of drunken conversations wash right over him as he hunched at his corner of the bar. He really should go home. He should go back to work, and he should get himself together. But he couldn't. Promises of a new family unplanned but not unwanted was taken from him. There wasn't going to be a small warm bundle to smile and show off to family, friends and strangers alike. It just wasn't going to happen now.

'Why...why??' Miroku leaned his brow on one hand and squeezed his eyes shut. No, best to drown all of those thoughts down. It wasn't going to happen... it wasn't going to happen...

Hoshi Miroku stretched his arms down on the bar and let himself go. It was easier than facing the pain after all.

8

8

8

"Ok, I can do this... I can do this..." Inuyasha mumbled. He buttoned up his dress shirt and watched his pale torso disappear behind the equally pale fabric. The morning was a hustle to get out the door and to work on time. With Kagome doing her makeup in the bathroom and monopolizing both of their times; Inuyasha had opted to dress in their bedroom in front of her floorlength mirror. He wore the dress slacks to his new Armani suit, new leather shoes on his feet. Kagome said she'd come to help him in a moment, and she would, Inuyasha knew. But she had a big day at Ookami Law Firm as well, and would need to look her best too. Inuyasha was content to wait for his girlfriend to finish up. He finished buttoning up, and tucked the shirttails into his pants. Re-fastening his belt, Inuyasha ran one hand through his salt-and-pepper locks and puffed his chest out in the mirror. He looked as pompous and self-absorbed as his big brother now; that or a marshmellow peep about to pop! Piyo piyo, Inuyasha thought. He snickered nervously.

"You okay in there, love?" Kagome shashayed out of the bathroom, attaching earrings. Her hair was swept up into a simple bun, her makeup perfect. Inuyasha grinned and ran a hand through his bangs.

"Just fine. You look great," he admitted. Kagome swayed her hips on over and adjusted his collar.

"So do you," she said impishly. "Do you have a tie?"

Wordlessly, Inuyasha pointed to the crimson red one on her dressertop. Kagome tied it for him and looked him over.

"Let's tie your hair back, and then you'll be just perfect," she commented. Inuyasha let her fasten his longer hair into a simple tail.

"You know, I don't feel right," he confessed. Kagome whistled as she pulled the last of his hair through neatly.

"You look fine. Do you feel fine?" Kagome asked. She brushed her hand over his shoulder, pushing away imaginary lint. Inuyasha stood straighter and looked at both of them in the mirror. A good-looking couple looked out at him. If Inuyasha wasn't the man he saw there, he would have been jealous for the woman on his reflection's arm.

"I think we look fine. More than, actually," Inuyasha finally smiled. He felt his stress dissipate as Kagome rubbed his chest softly.

"Shirt, tie, slacks, shoes, hair's done... you're all ready!" Kagome leaned up to kiss his cheek. Inuyasha turned and caught her lips with his. "Don't forget your lunch, my darling."

"I won't," Inuyasha smiled. Kagome had packed rice balls, seaweed and rolls into a crimson red box. Nothing said love like a homepacked bentou lunch. Inuyasha wasn't sure if it was professional, but it was his image all the same. Kagome had made it; he was taking it, nothing else to say. Inuyasha found himself wondering if Rin packed Sesshomaru lunches. He would fine out today it would seem.

Inuyasha watched Kagome wrap his bentou box in a long swathe of crimson linen and knot the ends over the top. He accepted the bundle and shrugged the rest of the way into his coat. Kagome was sure a leather trench would complete the look and Inuyasha had to admit he looked damn good. Exotic Matrix-y perhaps, but it worked. 'Bet Keanu wished he had natural white hair.'

"Have a good day!" Kagome beamed. She leaned on her tiptoes and kissed her lover's lips. Inuyasha stooped slightly to accept her kiss. He trembled slightly, but straightened carefully.

"I'm gonna kick ass, don't worry, Kagome," Inuyasha grinned. He patted his pocket to make sure his wallet, train pass, and other essentials were there. His clawed fingers touched a knot and bundle of wood, then brought out a temple charm to his surprised gaze.

"What's this?" he asked Kagome.

"It's for luck. And protection," she said simply, looking pleased with herself. It was at most times that Inuyasha almost forgot that she was trained as a miko in her youth. He smiled and pocketed the protection.

"Thanks, babe. Well, I'm off!" Inuyasha waved. He liked how Kagome's cleavage seemed to plunge as she waved back; his girlfriend was quite the sexy intern. Inuyasha made his way to the train station, ignoring the usual stares at his salt-and-pepper hair and golden irises. His clawed fingers clutched his leather case closely and he let himself be swept in the wave of humanity walking the steps to the subway trains. Men in well-trimmed suits stood at attention with pure white gloves, ready to gently and respectfully cram in the last man on their commutes in the busy morning rush to commerce and business.

Inuyasha felt the ends of his ponytail catch in the doors of the train and he felt a momentary moment of panic before a plump woman next to him gently worked the hairs loose and smiled kindly at him. Inuyasha managed a winning smile in return and watched the matronly woman blush a light pink. Kagome was right; kindness could go a long way.

The train ride was uneventful and the transfer line he had to take wasn't so bad either. Inuyasha made his way to Takahashi Enterprises with narry a surprise, and for that he was thankful. Boring meant safety, apparently. He was yawning, but at least he wasn't in a fight for his survival. Inuyasha made the familiar trek to his father's building, shrinking back years with each step. He was no longer in his early twenties; he was eighteen, seventeen, a shy sixteen discovering his passions and caring for Sango in brotherly fashion, a slim fifteen...

'Will I work here one day, Pop?'

'With me, son.'

Oh, man...

"Young master!"

Inuyasha looked up to see fat old Myoga waving at the front double doors leading to the lobby. His family's crest, a crescent moon adorned with fur, decorated the glass doors. Never was there a more welcome sight, short of his father walking back through those doors himself. Inuyasha swallowed the sad nostalgia and smiled lowly. He reached up to clasp his father's friend's outstretched hand.

"Good morning, Myoga-ojii," Inuyasha said. Myoga clapped the young man on the shoulder and swept the doors wide open. Inuyasha stepped up beside him into a stark white world of hustle, polite murmers over telephone lines, secretaries and young and old businessmen hurrying up to their offices to begin the day's appointments.

"Welcome to what your family has built," Myoga was saying to his left. Inuyasha squinted his gold-centered eyes at all of the noise then smiled sheepishly.

"It seems like alot."

"Because it is," a deep voice purred at the front desks. The secretaries gasped, dropped makeup or magazines and picked up phones or ledgers at a mad attempt to save face. All the businessmen in the lobby practically kowtowed as his older brother stepped out of the elevators. Takahashi Sesshomaru was dressed all in white, in a vain attempt to match his pure-white hair, Inuyasha guessed sourly. He looked good though; practically shining he was. The white didn't indicate premature age, it hinted at exotic timelessness. Inuyasha fingered the ends of his more gray ponytail self-consciously then smirked as Myoga bowed at his side.

"Morning, bro. Shall we get down to business already?" he asked. Inuyasha heard low gasps from the suited men, and the secretaries watched him with sideways glances of admiration and/or consternation. Myoga stiffened but he held his ground. Sesshomaru regarded his younger sibling with half-concealed amusement.

"We shall. May I show you to your offices, Inuyasha? Come with me, then you shall get down to work." Sesshomaru was anything if direct. Inuyasha nodded and clutched his wrapped bentou close. He and Myoga stepped back into the elevator with Sesshomaru and when the doors pinged shut, the whole lobby sighed as if one. Secretaries made and answered calls, jotted down appointments, and businessmen readjusted their ties and took off to their own agendas.

Takahashi Sesshomaru did not employ the lazy, after all.  
8

8

"Are you well, my most loyal servant?" Onigumo Naraku asked. Hakudoshi sighed and leaned back. His shirt collar was loose, one foot arrogantly hiked over one knee. He kicked one fine leather shoe back and forth over his knee idly.

"Course, bossman. Though your burden is SUCH a damned heavy weight," he grinned. Hakudoshi was dutiful despite his insolence; it was a rare mix, but Naraku must take his servants where he could bind them. Naraku smirked. His teeth glowed white in the dimness of his elaborate office.

"I may have the solution for that, Hakudoshi. Kanna, come here," he ordered curtly. A flash of white showed in the corner, and she was there. Hakudoshi turned to greet her, grinning. Kanna wore shining white as usual, the better to match her oddly pale hair. Her eyes were the only dark thing about her; as limitless and endless as the void between stars and hope.

"Yes, Master?" Kanna all but whispered. Naraku smirked but Hakudoshi cleaned out one ear with his pinky finger. It was so damned hard to hear her sometimes.

"You are called upon to carry our most precious burden. Do you accept it, Kanna?" Naraku purred. Kanna nodded once, the briefest of acknowledgements. Hakudoshi stood and sighed. His shirt-tail hung half out of his pants down his waist, giving him a well-rumpled appearance.

"Come on then, take it already," Hakudoshi drawled. Kanna stepped close to him, within the circle of one wiry strong arm. She stood close enough to kiss, Hakudoshi staring down into her coldly beautiful face.

Kanna looked up into Hakudoshi's handsome face, her cheeks brushing against his loose shoulderlength hair... until her hand brushed over his chest and reached through, PAST his clothing and flesh in a moment of impossible means. Hakudoshi gasped as if in ecstacy, his hand gripping the girl's slender shoulder hard enough to break. Kanna murmured softly as her delicate fingers found what it was seeking, and drew forth a heart pale with pus and stinking of corruption. Hakudoshi seized his chest with one hand, his eyes wide in pain. His own heart struggled to carry him along with the shock of what even he knew what she meant to do. Kanna regarded the heart as it throbbed in her hand. Her eyes swept back over Hakudoshi's shoulder to Naraku, who nodded. Kanna opened her mouth wide, wider yet, and impossibly widest. And pushed the rotten organ between her teeth.

Hakudoshi watched her swallow with mild curiosity. "That's always painful, huh, kid?"

Kanna watched him with distant eyes. Onigumo Naraku laughed loudly.

"They think they can find MY heart. Now that we're all settled, let's set my plans into motion," he announced. Hakudoshi picked up Naraku's half-empty drink and downed it in one gulp.

"Go on, boss, we're listening," he grumbled. Kanna sat primly, her hands folded in her lap. She listened, and her face showed no expression.  
8

8

8

8

8  
8

Inuyasha leaned back in his chair and looked nervously around the large office his brother said was his. The desk was enormous, his reflection gazing back up from polished cherrywood. The floors were plush carpet; he felt like he could sink with each step. Large windows took up one whole wall, showing off the Tokyo skyline. Framed pictures of Mt.Fuji and other images of inspiration adorned his other walls. Sesshomaru had even had the family crest painted on his office door, with a thick curved outline along the side that must stand for Tetsusaiga and their father's wishes he carry it. Funny, Inuyasha thought the sketch was too large to resemble the slim katana blade...

"I want to CHANGE the WORLD!" Inuyasha fumbled and reached into his pocket to retrieve his cell. Clawed fingers gingerly clicked the phone open to his slightly pointed ear.

"Kagome, how's work, baby?" Inuyasha asked blithely. His lover giggled on the other line.

"Just fine! I wanted to check up and see how your first day was going! Is Sesshomaru being kind?" Kagome inquired.

Inuyasha swept a hand through his bangs.

"Yeah, it's going all good. I'm gonna meet a bunch of his brokers and other people, and we're going to break for lunch soon."

"Are you coming home to me tonight at a good time?"

Inuyasha grinned.

"Yeah, I am, babe. Myoga said we're finishing early for a surprise."

"Don't let it be too much of a good surprise, or I'll bust you," Kagome teased. "Well, I have to go. Bye!"

Inuyasha looked at his cell fondly before snapping it shut. "Bye, my love..."

"Are you quite finished, little brother?" Inuyasha looked up to see Sesshomaru perfectly poised in his doorway. Inuyasha nodded slowly.

"Yeah, guess I am."

"Well, come on then, we should get started." Sesshomaru stood back and let Inuyasha slide out into the hallway with him.

"Why are these bigwigs so important to getting Naraku?" Inuyasha wondered. He and Sesshomaru walked side by side, carbon copies of the same ghostly page.

"How can we hope to finance what we need to do without them?" Sesshomaru returned. Inuyasha shrugged. Somewhere along the way, an extra set of steps clipped behind them. Inuyasha didn't have to turn to see Myoga had brought up the rear.

Inuyasha did his best and did what was asked of him all day. He said his pieces, used his brash intellect where it was needed, and kept quiet where it was needed. Sesshomaru said he had done well, so maybe his insolence was a voice that was needed in business. The sun began to slowly sink along the Tokyo horizon when Myoga led Inuyasha along another endless corridor high in the Takahashi building.

"Where are we going now?" Inuyasha asked. He was sipping a bottle of water like a baby gerbil as they moved; who knew talking was so much blasted work?

"Someplace important," Myoga informed. He readjusted his tie; his small white mustache stuck straight out from the sides of his cheeks as he talked.

"Boy, you're really not helpful sometimes, Myoga-ojii," Inuyasha complained. Myoga chuckled, and stopped at a set of shoji screens. He slid one door to the side and gestured for Inuyasha to step forth.

Inuyasha smiled as he looked around. The room was high, cavernous almost. Elaborate white tatami mats covered the floor. Simple bamboo sat in black pots along the walls, abrupt against the stark white walls. A large ink scroll depicting divine glory decorated one entire high wall. The whole room leaked peace; a man could have real solitude in a place like this. Inuyasha couldn't even hear the sounds of the city outside, with his sharp ears and all.

"What is this place?" he marveled. Myoga smiled and leaned against the doorframe.

"The Room of Supreme Contemplation. Your father had it commissioned some years past."

"It's great," Inuyasha swore. "I guess we got us a meditation spot when we get too stressed out."

Myoga looked sadly at him. "Stress is the least of our worries, and may they be all of them also. We are going up against things you've never gotten up against, young Master. Your father, bless his spirit, began to have an inkling before it destroyed him."

Inuyasha let the beginnings of a frown mar his face. "Onigumo Naraku didn't give Pop cancer." Did he?

"The cancer, well, that is a discussion for later, young Master. Naraku took care of the rest. Now your elder brother says we have alot more work than the meetings, and I agree. You must be trained with blade and hand, steel and claw," Myoga said.

Inuyasha shrugged, perplexed. "Yes, Obi-Wan. I didn't know we were going to do all of THAT."

"Oh, we will. Your brother has hired the best teachers and you both begin tomorrow."

"I can't wait." Inuyasha walked past the ink scroll. He failed to notice the details of the blobby shapes. The image was rather abstract at first glance, but one could make out several tall figures holding large blades resembling teeth. Tails fell from the hindquarters of their hakama, and ears stood straight on top of their heads...

End for now

More to come! I promise. The ending I have planned and will be the reward I hope you want for putting up with all the delays! I hope someone out there is still reading this. Review review! It helps the writer to write. Feedback is always good! Love it, need it.

Most sincerely yours, Penpaninu 3/16/07


	25. Chapter 25

PIYO PIYO!! Here we go again!! Hope you're all still reading this. Read on and tell me what you think, I hope you enjoy!

All in dedication to my beautiful fiancee. Ma Malai I need my Skye. I love you, baby. You inspire my Yasha sagas obviously; you gave me the ideas to spark my writing after all.

Dedicated also to Inugrrrl. KIIIII You've been Heired, whatcha think bout that???

to all who read: thank you. Please review! They are an author's fuel.

Disclaimer: Penpaninu does not claim to own Inuyasha, nor any of its wonderful characters. The wonderful head of the Takahashi clan, Rumiko-san, does benefit from such creations, not I. However, hanyous make the best spouses: loyal to a fine fine razor edge and love enough to spill over!

"Impoverished Heir" chapter twenty-five

"Breaking Vices"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood side by side in the Room of Supreme Contemplation. They wore bannering white silk gi pants that molded to their thigh muscles and fell loosely around calves and shins. Their upper torsos were bare, and slick with sweat from their earlier excursions. Inuyasha's hands were crossed in front of him, small claw-like nails poised to slash. The muscles in his chest stood rigidly at attention, supporting his limbs. Sesshomaru's left shoulder was half its once proud slope contrasting with his single right arm crossed in front of his chest. Inuyasha did not dare make fun of him; he had the feeling his brother was more dangerous with one arm than with two.

An aged short man with long hair neatly tied back into an oiled ponytail walked in front of them, barking lines of wisdom and advice. Sensei Ryuu was one of the most prominent martial arts masters in the islands, Myoga had said, and of course was readily available for the brothers with the salary Sesshomaru had bestowed upon him.

"Pull back! Strike! Drive hard, past, THROUGH your target!" Ryuu barked. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru obediently complied. Myoga stood to the side, arms crossed across his wide chest, watching. A wry smile pulled at the corner of his white mustachioed lips.

"Through! Through! Inuyasha-san, don't you understand?" Ryuu dictated. Inuyasha lowed his arms, his face twisted in an expression of genuine hate.

"What is his problem??" he hissed at his brother. Sesshomaru flashed his long white teeth in an insolent grin.

"Just take his advice, little brother... strike through the target," he murmured. Inuyasha's brows raised.

"What is that supposed to mean? Ryuu-san kept saying it and I don't get it!" he hissed. Sesshomaru glanced out of the corner of his golden eyes and nodded. Ryuu-san was pacing once more, his back to them. He would turn and see them whispering lowly in seconds.

"Just that, brother... through. Strike when the winds form as one point..." were Sesshomaru's words. Inuyasha glared at him, aghast in his confusion, when suddenly one moment of honest clarity shone through in his memory.

'If you want to unleash the holy breath...' Was that akin to the winds as one point?

"Now, strike! THROUGH!" Ryuu was facing the young men again, hands clasped behind his slim waist. Inuyasha felt himself react.

Out of the corner of his eye, Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru move into position to strike. He followed, his right leg moving forward as his hip drove with the motion. His clawed fist parted the air of the stillness inside the Room of Supreme Contemplation. In a moment of epiphany, Inuyasha swore he saw colors swirl, dancing to form layers and crossroads of a nexus of energy. Sesshomaru grunted beside him; time stood still. As his arm seemed to move in slow motion, Inuyasha felt more than saw his fist drive through the energy, creating a whirlwind through the colorful streams; Sesshomaru did the same beside him.

Inuyasha was pleased to see what he felt was not fanciful illusion; Ryuu-san dove out of the way as an invisible hand slapped the wall just where he had been, knocking one of the calligraphy scrolls to the tatami mats.

"What in the world!" he cursed.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stood poised, one hand forward, balanced perfectly on their rear feet.

"Striking through, sensei?" was Inuyasha's smart remark. Myoga laughed and clapped his hands together. As Sesshomaru congratulated his brother and Ryuu-san fumed, the old advisor studied the young men. They were so linked in their destiny, they positively shone with it. And Inuyasha, he was on the right track...

'Finally, old friend, your sons will discover what you did...'

"Strike through, what on earth was THAT!" Ryuu-san screamed. Sesshomaru swept his hand through his loose bangs and clapped his hand onto Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha looked down at his palms, his face truly bewildered. What was that? Was that something he needed to do? It felt so right... As his brother talked brightly into his ear, and the sensei wailed, Inuyasha failed to notice the knowing look on the face of his father's oldest friend.

8

8  
8

8

8

"I know, back in the board in twenty. Sheez, Sessh really needs me to backmouth people, doesn't he?" Inuyasha asked. Myoga laughed as Inuyasha's male assistant went bug-eyed in trying not to diss his betters with him. The youngest Takahashi pushed open his office doors, the fur-lined crescent moon with the blob of a sword swinging with his movements. Myoga stepped around it, eyeing the symbology with bored interest.

"And can you get me a cup of coffee? Starbucks with tons and tons of sugar, man. Oh, and take a break. I ain't no slave driver!" Inuyasha was saying as Myoga placed himself before his desk, hands folded in front of his waist. The male assistant left the office and Inuyasha threw himself into his chair, undoing his crimson silk tie as he spun in a slow circle.

"I thought you didn't work this hard when you got to the top, but man, it's harder than the old Wac job!" the youngest Takahashi grinned. Myoga smiled and looked through his breast pocket for his pipe.

"At least you know it's work, young master. Might I say you're doing very well?" Myoga offered. Inuyasha flushed with happiness.

"Thanks, Myoga-ojii," Inuyasha exclaimed. He set his binder of papers down on his finely polished desk, flicking a small piglet toy with his index finger. Myoga smiled to see that even though Inuyasha was risen high into the world, he kept some old habits to define himself. Inuyasha ran his clawed fingers over a bright red motorcycle toy, then pushed it back and forth across the desk.

"Hang on, I'm getting a call, Myoga," Inuyasha swore as he fished around in his suit jacket pockets for the offending machinery blaring its catch ringtone at him.

"I WANT to CHANGE the WORLD!"

"Hello?" Inuyasha barked, eager to quieten the room from the riotous ringtone. Myoga bowed and backed out of the offices as the conversation continued without him.

"Hey, Yasha," Sango's voice rang out to Inuyasha's sharp ears. He wiggled them and leaned back in his chair.

"Sango, what's going on?" Somehow he knew it wasn't going to be good.

Sniffling. He was right.

"Sango?"

"I wish you'd come by more, Yasha, I miss you, man," Sango said in a wavery voice. Inuyasha frowned.

"Did Miroku come back?" he growled. Sango sounded like she was holding back straight-out sobs at this point. His eyes narrowed as he imagined pummelling his best buddy's face.

"He did...but he keeps going out. Yasha, he's been drinking! And he won't stay home, or go to work..." Sango wailed. Inuyasha looked at the files on his desk. He looked at the little motorcycle anime toy that Sango had given him, then at the crisply typed memorandums and orders. He shoved the folder aside and rose to his feet, making his decision.

"I'll go find him," he swore. "And I'll make him come home. Any idea where he's drinking at?"

Sango gave him the name of a few bars and clubs no doubt read from match books of their propriators. Inuyasha redid his tie and tapped his leather shoes on the floor.

"Alright, I'll go now," he said.

Inuyasha swept out his office doors, spinning his assistant into the wall.

"Whoa! Hey, Takahashi-san!" he called out, holding a sloshing cup of coffee. Inuyasha kept going. He would make it right. He would make his friends happy again.

8

8

8

8

8

"Kouga-san!" a voice called out.

Ookami Kouga turned around on the beach. He had been walking hand in hand with Ayame and enjoying the sunrise when the car had pulled up at the hut on the japanese surf. He had a feeling his father would be sending an associate for a report and he didn't have to see the Ookami wolf crest on the side of the car to know where it had come from.

Ayame squeezed his long fingers and grinned impishly up at him. "Looks like your father wants to see if your temper's been, well, tempered."

Kouga laughed. He gave her a swift kiss on the cheek as the man in the gray suit waded his way through the sand towards them. The both of them were clad in dark gray gi pants and tops knotted at the waist. They were barefoot in the sand, and often went barefoot in the woods while training. At first Kouga cut his feet alot, but soon they grew as tough and caloused as Ayame's. They stood as one unit as the short assistant huffed his way up and swiftly bowed at the waist.

"Honored Ookami heir," he intoned grandly. "I am Kitsune Shippou-san. It is an honor to meet you."

Ayame smiled as Kouga tilted his head down. Shippou was a good head shorter, and his hair was oddly red, long, and pulled back into a high topknot on top of his skull. It made for a very extreme old look and Kouga didn't have to squint to see the crackles of youkai chi coming off of the short man. His ears were pointed at the tips, his teeth sharp and white. Kouga looked into his eyes and saw a wash of gold that matched his own strange irises and he knew that he was a youkai as well; just a different breed than the wolf men in his family's clan.

"The honor is all mine, Kitsune-san. Fox clan, hmm?" he inquired. Shippou grinned a sharp smile of amusement and nodded.

"It's all in the name, sir. Your father asked I come to bring him back word of how you were progressing."

And here Shippou bowed to the slim line of a woman, showing her deference to her unseen rank. Ayame smiled and inclined her head to him lowly.

"Ookami Kouga has not learned his place. He has learned himself. He has learned respect and how to treat others," Ayame began. She could see her lover's shoulders tighten up and she squeezed his hand gently. "He also has given himself to me, and shown me all of him. He is a good man. And he has learned to follow as well as to lead. He is ready."

Kouga let out a slow breath of air and grinned. Kitsune Shippou brought out a small notepad and scribbled furiously.

"Would that be ready now, or ready later?" the little man asked, his pen poised. Kouga laughed.

"Now, later, who cares! Let my old man know he can be damned proud of me. My woman can tell him too!" Kouga hugged Ayame tightly to him, listening to his girlfriend's breathless squeals. This was right, and all was well in the world.

Kitsune Shippou bowed lowly and left with the Ookami company driver. Little did Kouga know, but his father needed his aide, and fast. This report would be received very, very well. Hell, he could even see a promotion in his near future just for coming out to receive said good news.

Shippou settled into the backseat of the shiny car and smiled.  
8  
8

8  
8

8

8

Miroku stumbled out of the bar, his clothing half untucked, his whole body in pure disarray. Stubble lined his cheeks and jaw, and he could barely peel his eyes open.

He lost his balance, and went sideways into a pair of sloshed businessmen. They shied from him and gave him a push back.

"The fuck," Miroku slurred as he caught the wall with one trembling hand.

"Fuck you, man," one of them said, brushing off his rumpled suit as he passed on by. Miroku leaned his brow against the cool granite and took deep breaths to try and get the world to stop spinning. When he opened them, he saw a vision of elegant waste.

Or so his drunken mind thought suddenly. Inuyasha was there, and he was painted up like a tooled up businessman, all sharp lines and smooth suit. His long hair wasn't plastered back with mousse or spray to keep each hair perfectly back in his low ponytail and Miroku suddenly hated him. He blinked sharply as words floated from his best friend's mouth, and almost took shape, they took so long to reach his inebriated ears.

"Whu?" Miroku asked as the painted up Inuyasha stood waiting for an answer.

"I said Sango called. It's time to get you home, man."

Miroku looked him up and down again. Man, even his shoes were fucking brand new! What the heck had happened while he was out getting drunk off his ass lately?

"...Did Donald Trump throw up on you?"

Inuyasha sighed raggedly. "Come on, Miroku, it's time to go home."

"No, man, no, come on, lemme just get another one..."

Inuyasha grabbed Miroku's arm and steadied him when he made to stumble his face into the pavement.

"You've had enough, already! Come on, man, Sango's crying! Why don't you just go home?" he insisted. Miroku jerked his arm away from Inuyasha's hand, almost throwing himself sideways onto the ground in the process.

"Man, whattaya know?? You don't know nothing!" he yelled. Inuyasha held his hands up, palm first as Miroku fisted his hands.

"You don't wanna do this, man," he warned his friend. Miroku shook his head, loose hair flying. There was barely enough of his long hair tied back into its customary dragon's tail.

"Hell yeah, I do! Why you coming at me??" Miroku snarled. Inuyasha rolled his sleeves up, sighing.

"You gotta just go home, Miro. Your girl misses you. You wanna make Sango mad?" he asked. Miroku sniffed, but kept his hands up.

"Shut up! No one knows how I feel! No one!" he yelled. Inuyasha backed off as he made to punch. Miroku tripped and almost fell from the exceeded effort.

"Come on, Miroku. I know how you feel. I know your pain..." Inuyasha began when his friend howled. Miroku held his head with both hands and screamed his pain in one roar of disapproval.

"NO YOU DON'T!! My baby... it took my baby!" Miroku screamed. Inuyasha gulped, his eyes wide. His priest-trained friend DID feel it... the wave of evil...

"Come on, man, you can try again! It's not like you were planning it, were you?" Inuyasha tried. Miroku screamed and hit him. Inuyasha blinked and scraped his fingertips against the bruise that would form across the side of his jaw calmly. "What's going on, Miroku?"

"I never plan! But it didn't mean... it didn't mean..." Miroku grabbed his friend by the shoulders and handled him with shaking hands.

"Easy there, Miroku, easy," Inuyasha urged. He grabbed his friend when Miroku stumbled and slid down.

"I DID want it... I wanted it... cause it came..." Miroku mumbled. Tears bled freely from his pain-filled eyes and made his face a canvas of wet flesh. Inuyasha patted his shoulders, and slung one of his arms across his.

"I'll get you home now, my friend. I think it's Sango who needs to hear that..." Inuyasha soothed. His cell phone blurted out its jaunty ringtone, but he ignored it and walked his grieving hungover friend to the subway station. Miroku stumbled, sobbing at his side.

It was an interesting ride and walk through the crowds of Tokyo. Many avoided the pair, shunning open inebriation and emotion, while others openly stared at Inuyasha's exotically different beauty. Inuyasha hummed an old school song to cheer his sniffling friend. He didn't care that Miroku's snot was dotting the hell out of his jacket sleeve. Step by step, annoying person through irritating crowd, he walked his old friend back to the apartment he shared with his girlfriend.

Sango finally answered his knocks and her eyes were puffy and red. They widened when they saw what remained of her lover.

"What happened to him?" she asked fearfully, taking in the bruise on Inuyasha's chin. He grinned softly.

"Nothing some neosporin and a kiss can't cure. He's home now, Sango."

'I made it all better.'

Sango nodded, and took one of Miroku's arms, helping him across the threshold. Inuyasha noticed her flat stomach, and the soft folds that was the evidence she had once been carrying a life. Miroku fell against her shoulder, babbling as Inuyasha threw the covers back off of their bed in the back.

"I wanted it so bad, Sango, honest I did. I'm sorry, so sorry, I couldn't save it..."

Sango's eyes filled with tears, but she tucked her lover in with tender hands. Inuyasha knew instantly the love they had found in each other when Miroku clutched her fingers in his.

"It's okay, Miroku... it'll get better, I promise," she said with quiet conviction. Inuyasha reflected that Miroku should have been the one promising her that, but it wasn't his business to say so.

After two glasses of water, and a change into a t-shirt, Miroku was sleeping away his hangover. Sango kissed his unshaven cheek and pulled Inuyasha out of the bedroom. The door closed softly behind them.

"Do you want any tea or anything, Yasha?" Sango asked softly. Inuyasha's sharp ears almost twitched. She needn't be so quiet. Miroku's snores could be heard in their small kitchen; a small war couldn't have woken him up.

"No, that's okay, Sango. Has he been like this since... it happened?" he asked. Sango smiled sadly. Her friend was blunt and always to the point. It was an admirable quality to possess, and she knew the fact of the matter would be discussed once he was involved.

"Yes. He tried to help me when I was crying, but I think... he needed his own way to mourne. Miroku's a different breed of man. Even when he wanted to help, he needed to loose himself," Sango tried to explain the man she loved to the man who had been her best friend always. She twirled loose strands of gray hair between her fingers fondly. Inuyasha smiled.

"He'll find his way, because he has you. He's needed you, Sango, and for many years now," he promised. Sango smiled gently. There were twinges of sadness in her inquiring orbs, but affection as well.

"It's been a good minute. Look at you, you're all slicked up now," Sango admired his new suit, and never mind the snot stain on his sleeve Miroku had left.

Inuyasha shrugged.

"It looks like my brother's finally come around. He acts like he's my friend, and that he needs me," Inuyasha said. Sango sat at the kitchen table.

"He really hurt you."

Inuyasha met her eyes. "I know."

"Do you trust him?" Now it had been spoken. Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked down. He looked deep inside himself and found instantly the answer that would explain best.

"Kagome trusts him."

'And that may be good enough for all.'

Sango's smile was not strained in the slightest this time.

"Then that's good enough for me," she declared. "Tell your 'nii-san that I'll kick his butt if he hurts you again. I know ju-jitsu!"

Inuyasha laughed with his friend and they squeezed hands across the tabletop.

"Things have really changed, haven't they?" he asked after the giggles had stopped. Sango nodded.

"They have. But things will be good. I know it," she said impishly. Inuyasha watched her with sad eyes, but he smiled.

Things would change, but there would be terrifying things to come. He could feel it.

8

8  
8

8

8

"She's the girlfriend of Takahashi Inuyasha?"

Ookami Takeru nodded as he looked through his ledger. "She is. An able and accomplished woman, and she has served me and my idiot son well. My friend has had nothing but the highest of compliments for her skills under him."

Kitsune Shippou grinned a sharp smile and bowed his head at his employer. "She is so normal, boss! A true-blue human if there was one in our surroundings."

Ookami Senior nodded, his golden eyes crinkling with his smile. "Oft times power can be found in true simplicity," he intoned. "And Kagome-san has my blessing of friendship. There may come a time when wolf will join with dog to settle the matters of darkness, and sooner rather than late I fear. My elders have convened, and decided the signs so."

"Cryptic ramblings, I'm telling ya," Shippou complained good-naturedly. "Still, I serve as I always will. You think she'll like me?"

"Kagome-san sees the good in all true friends," Ookami declared. "Go ahead and meet her. I command it."

"When the head of the Ookami clan commands, who am I to question?" Shippou smiled. He straightened out his collar and swept his hand through his red bangs. "Well, I'm off."

Kagome had been looking through her list of meetings for her boss when a polite cough sounded at her side.

"Anou... Higurashi Kagome-san?"

Young. Male. Kagome hoped she wouldn't have to turn down yet another admirer. She was loyal to Inuyasha, and that would be her answer as always.

"Yes, sir?" she asked and turned. Golden eyes clashed with her dark and she smiled, noting the jagged lines of youkai chi forming around the short man before her. He WAS short. She was half a head taller in low pumps!

"I am Kitsune Shippou-san, and I must say, it's an honor to make your acquaintance," Shippou smiled and bowed. Kagome smiled with genuine friendship and bowed in return.

"The honor is mine, Shippou-san! And it's Kagome," she offered. Shippou smiled shyly. He held the demeanour of a young man holding affection for a favorite sister.

"Ookami Takeru asks that we work together on the next case, if it please your supervisor," he began. Kagome nodded and compared folders. She noted the small claws topping Shippou's fingers subtly.

"Suzuki Koichi will be pleased," she declared. She could feel the waves of camraderie flowing off of the young man, and knew instantly she could trust him. She always trusted her instincts, and they told her Kitsune Shippou was a good man. Her instincts told her the truth; that Inuyasha was the man for her, despite her grandfather's superstitious ravings. She knew something was coming, and they could use all the friends they could get.

8

8

8

8

8

"So, how's the old ticker doing?" Hakudoshi leered. Kanna looked at their papers quietly. One pale white hand reached to rest upon her small bosom. The gesture was more than enough to indicate a heavy burden. Hakudoshi snorted.

"Yeah, I hated it too. That's the price of power, though, kid. Gotta do what you don't want to," he drawled. Kanna moved a strand of white hair out of her face and looked at her erstwhile partner with unmoving black eyes. Hakudoshi swallowed uneasily.

"Yeah, I heard that too..."

"My loyal subjects," a grand voice swept throughout the room. Hakudoshi kicked off his desk and almost fell over the top of it in his hurry to stand at attention. Kanna was more elegant in her movements; she flowed into a bowed as smooth as silken water.

Onigumo Naraku swept into the office, his black topknot swaying behind him. His waif of an adopted daughter scurried behind him like a dark mouse. Hakudoshi leered at her a moment before Naraku stopped before him.

"Yeah?" Damn, he was starting to sweat.

"I want you to strike at Takahashi Inuyasha's best interests. He has joined the ranks of his father's company, and Sesshomaru can't have that," Naraku intoned. Hakudoshi smiled.

"You just want to get back at that Sesshomaru for stabbing you," he guessed. Barely restrained fury sparked in Naraku's eyes. Hakudoshi stood his ground.

"They cannot rise to power against us," Naraku swore. "If they find the sacred talismans of the island, we are done for."

"Well, can't have that an' all..."

"WHICH is why you will enable them anyway we can NOW. Take out Inuyasha's heart. And bury it down his throat," Naraku fumed. His daughter touched his arm and he quieted for a moment. Hakudoshi thought he might actually be still before Naraku whirled and whapped the girl in the face with a neat backhand. The girl shrieked and went down in shock like a sack of rice. Hakudoshi wanted to nudge her with the toe of his shoe, but thought better against it. She was his boss' property, after all.

Kanna remained unmoved throughout the whole scene. Hakudoshi looked up into his boss' victorious gaze and nodded.

"Take care of his heart, huh? Kinda like yours?"

"Just take care of it. I dont' care what you do to her; murder, dismemberment, rape... whatever you deem most damaging to the clan's future," Naraku suggested. "I will take care of the talisman connections." He walked to his employee's desk and read over his papers. Hakudoshi bit back a scream of outrage at having his things looked through, but held his peace. Kanna touched his arm in much the same manner as the current Miss Onigumo, and he wished with all his might the heart of Onigumo were not residing inside his cryptic partner. He would have loved to sock her one for touching him at all.

"Yes, sir. Your will be done," Hakudoshi murmured. He bowed and Kanna bowed at his side out of habit. Naraku smirked, and took a seat in Hakudoshi's own leather chair. Damn the bastard.

"You can go do that now," he suggested. Hakudoshi's eyes narrowed. But he bowed once more.

"Fine, I'll go do that," he drawled. Naraku waved one milky white hand. Hakudoshi stalked out. Kanna watched her employer with unmoving black eyes.

Naraku grinned. "Do you understand what is going on at all, my dear Kanna?"

Kanna smiled ever so slightly.

End for now

Here we go again! What will happen? What won't happen? What will Inuyasha think of Shippou? What will Ookami senior do? What talismans was Naraku talking about?? Read on! Sorry it's been about a month in between posting. The story is all planned out. We just have to ride out to the end!

Most sincerely yours, penpaninu

4/25/07


	26. Chapter 26

Moving days have come and all and things are busy busy! Finally had a few moments to sit down and start writing again. I have not forgotten you, whoever reads this!!! I need your comments, and I need to finish this story. I think you'll like the ending very much. At least, I hope you will, as well as the ride to get there...

Dedication goes to my fiancee the high in the skye inulover of mine. I love you, baby!! Thanks for supporting my hopes and wishes. Your hands on me inspire new worlds inside...

Dedication also to Inugrrl for being a good devoted friend! Im gonna make Skye sit down and read your updates cause you're more updated than me GOMEN NASAI!!! Inu luv in the house for ya.

Omegalead, thanks for the Beta offer! Thanks for messaging and getting this author to write lol.

You may recognize the Shiori in the beginning from an Inuyasha episode. Hooray for youkai fathers!

Disclaimer: Penpaninu does not claim to own the likeness or rights to the wildly famous Inuyasha series or its characters. All original characters in this story belong to me, but will never be famous on their own (laugh). The plot is original however and belongs to me. Ideas for a novel in my head. Is my writing good enough for it? You decide.

"Impoverished Heir" Chapter twenty-six

Stones set into Place

"Inuyasha-san! Hey, Takahashi-san!" the young woman called across her desk. Inuyasha whirled around, dropping papers that his assistant whipped low to grab up before they hit the freshly vaccuumed carpet. He grinned at the waving girl and held his ledger against one hip.

"What's up, Shiori-san? And it's just Inuyasha. Save the suffixes for my big brother," Inuyasha offered. His secretary smiled impishly and tucked a lock of sheer white-blond hair behind her ear.

"I'll remember that if you remember it's just Shiori," she gave back in return. "By the way, thanks for stopping by. I value that you listen to what a lowly secretary has to say."

Inuyasha laughed at the mock pout on her face and turned to his male assistant. The young man grinned readily in response, knowing the camraderie was welcome in exchanges with the young Takahashi. "You hear this, man? My secretary got mouthy on me. What am I to do? Oh, honored ancestors, help me!"

Shiori pretended to roll her eyes. "Your ancestors can't help dick, Inuyasha. At least not from your own brother."

Inuyasha felt the first bite of a migraine close in. He resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Go on. We're all friends here."

Shiroi adjusted her papers daintily across her desk into small piles. "Sesshomaru-san has expressed a ready degree of discomfort to your leaving work early yesterday."

Inuyasha smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, well, I was needed elsewhere. He knows I have friends, too."

Shiori shrugged helplessly. "Well, when he comes and lectures me for ten minutes straight, I feel obligated to repeat his message onto you."

Inuyasha nodded to her concerned smile. "I'm truly sorry about that, Shiori. Don't worry, I'll handle my brother. He shouldn't have had to come to you."

Shiori smiled, displaying natural dimples. "He can come to me anytime. Your brother's hot!"

"Nooo!" Inuyasha held his hand and ledger up over his pointed ears. "That's too much, come on!" His assistant grinned, as if to agree with her. Sometimes Inuyasha wondered if he was gay. As long as he tried not to check HIM out...

"A girl can dream," Shiori giggled. "I'd just apologize my ass off to him if I were you."

"You do whatever you want with your ass, but my brother's taken," Inuyasha said absently as he continue on towards his office doors. His male bookend jogged ahead to open one of the double doors wide. Inuyasha still felt weird when he did that, as if he were royalty. Well his ancestors WERE if the stories could be believed...

"Mou! Go on then, Inuyasha. Oh, and Kagome called," Shiori called.

"Thanks!" Inuyasha yelled as the door began to close. He walked across the wide office he still couldn't believe was his, and fell into his leather computer chair. It began to swing in a slow wide circle with his movements. He barely had time to process his thoughts when his cell blurted out again.

"SHIT!!..."

Before the lyrics could get past "...the WORLD!", Inuyasha located the foully loud machine and clicked it open to his ear.

"'Gome??"

"Inuyasha! Hi, baby!" Kagome's sweet voice drifted out. Inuyasha felt his lips stretching already. His girl could always make him smile.

"What's up, my love?" he purred. He was rewarded with one of Kagome's sweet giggles.

"Nothing, much! I'm about all done with work, oh, and Suzuki-san got me a new colleague!"

Inuyasha tried not to feel a wave of jealousy as his girlfriend went on. "Oh? What's his name?"

"Kitsune Shippou. You'll like him, honey, oh, you'll see why," Kagome continued. "We're leaving the building in ten, I'll be at home soon!"

"Oh, yeah, that's great, babe," Inuyasha said weakly." Uhm, Kagome?"

"Hmm, sweetie?"

"You're going home ALONE, right?" Inuyasha asked faintly. His girlfriend sighed.

"Of course, darling. Honey? He's a FRIEND. I just met him today!"

Inuyasha sighed with relief. "Okay, Kagome. I trust you."

"You better," Kagome grinned. "Oh, there's Shippou-kun now. See you at home!"

"Bye, baby," Inuyasha sighed. He grinned as Kagome gave a kiss over the line then hung up. As the young Takahashi turned on his computer and began typing a long-winded apology to his brother, more for laughs than for effect, he had no way of knowing that the small tingles of uneasiness in his neck was an indication that something was wrong...

8

8  
8

8  
8

"Tomorrow? That would be most pleasant. Thank you, honorable retainer. My assistant and I will be there promptly at noon."

White teeth gleamed near the mouthpiece of the telephone. An audible click sounded as loud as thunder in the quiet office. Then a loud chuckle erupted from the scarred pale throat and pierced the stillness.

8

8

8

8

"Are you sure the old-fashioned way is still best?" Kagome asked curiously. Kitsune Shippou laughed. He ducked up under Kagome's arm to open the door for her.

"I stake my future on it, Kagome-san. Starbucks may make a great green chai tea--"

"Frozen or hot," Kagome put in. Shippou held up one finger to continue, grinning.

"But nothing beats the scrape of the whisk against a wooden cup during a proper tea ceremony," Shippou ran a hand through his red bangs and grinned at, rather, UP at her.

Kagome giggled at how short he was. With other men, she would be concerned about where their direct gaze was GOING, especially over her generous figure, but she didn't have to worry about that with him. He was a true friend, and she knew it.

"Well, I have to admit, I miss a true proper..."

"Kagome, DOWN!" Shippou barked. He grabbed Kagome by the arm and tossed her under him with surprising strength that belied his size. Kagome scraped her knees on the concrete, but upon looking up at a quivering dagger embedded in the door above them, she suddenly didn't mind the rough treatment.

"You!" Shippou called out to the slim shadow making his way forward... forming out of the darkness, Kagome thought suddenly. Hakudoshi smirked, the lamplight outside Ookami's doors making his white hair shine.

"Me," he agreed. His smirk displayed sharp white teeth. Kagome felt a shiver go through her at the malice the gesture showed. "I was wondering if I could have your attention now."

"What are you and Naraku up to??" Shippou retorted. His small hands tightened over Kagome's shoulders. Kagome felt a 'whoosh' of energy and she looked up through astonished priestess-trained eyes to see his youki crackle and flare up.

"Shippou-kun!.." she whispered. She knew he had to be like Inuyasha and his brother, but seeing it, before her very eyes...

Hakudoshi loosened his tie with two careless fingers and placed his other hand on his hip.

"Oh, don't worry about Onigumo-san. What my boss does has nothing to do with you, little fox cub. Now, step aside, and hand over the woman. She and I have some fun in store," Hakudoshi leered. Kagome shivered under Shippou's wiry strong arms. There was little to the imagination to what he meant.

"I don't think so," Shippou growled. "I know what you're capable of, Hakudoshi, and you're beneath me."

Hakudoshi sighed and flipped out his cell phone. He clipped a quick text and tapped send. Four tall figures lined up on command, brutality in suits.

"I had a feeling you'd say that," he yawned. "Well, go knock yourself out."

"No!" Kagome yelled as Shippou jumped before her, his small fists clenched. He may have a large youkai chi, but these goons were huge! "Shippou, away!"

"I got this, Kagome-san!" Shippou yelled. He winked over his shoulder." Trust me!" Kagome opened her mouth, then shut it, as the next moment unraveled before she could blink.

Shippou leaped up high into the air, his small hands fishing through his suit jacket for things that he threw with astonishing speed. Small clouds exploded against the lackey's faces.

"Shit!"

"The fuck he doing??"

"Oh, man, I..."

Kagome coughed and covered her mouth with her hands. When the smoke cleared, Shippou had his hands up around Hakudoshi's throat. The tall man wheezed, his face purple with surprise and lack of oxygen. His men were in no condition to help, sprawled in varied positions of unconscious around the ground.

"You sick... son... of... a... bitch..." Shippou was growling up into Hakudoshi's face. Hakudoshi's eyes bugged out comically as he choked on the fox man's fingers.

"GACK!" Hakudoshi responded.

"I should kill you here and now..." Shippou growled and went on. Kagome rose to her feet and coughed.

"Shippou-kun!..."

Shippou looked over his shoulder, then snorted at the wheezing man in his grasp. "But you're not worth it. Tell your master I'm not so easily defeated."

Hakudoshi was released, then slumped to his knees. "You... stupid... fox..."

Shippou wiped his hands of Hakudoshi's touch, and Kagome blinked. His fingers looked like paws for an instant, and she was sure it wasn't due to 'seeing further' as she had been taught in the Higurashi temple.

"You okay, Kagome?" Shippou ignored him and offered her his hand. Kagome looked at the claw-tipped fingers, then slowly looked up into his golden eyes.

"Shippou-kun..."

The man named Kitsune grinned sheepishly. "We can't be friends now, Kagome-san?"

Kagome shook her head. "There's someone you just HAVE to meet."

8

8

8

8

8

"Right this way, Onigumo-san," the retainer ushered, bowing low. Onigumo Naraku swept past regally, his hair pinned up at the nape of his neck. He was dressed sharply in black, and his stocking feet whispered along the authentic tatami mats on the floor. Kanna walked behind him to his left. If it weren't for her small exhales, you would forget she were there. She was dressed in smart gray, the better to compliment her eeiirely natural white hair. Only her eyes were black, and they sat like two wells in her skull. They drank in everything and missed not a thing. Naraku couldn't be more proud of an accomplice that could unnerve anyone who merely looked at her. All of the palace retainers and servants couldn't look back up each time she turned her head.

The head retainer slid open a pair of ornate sliding doors and bowed low on his knees directly on the mats, gesturing Naraku to enter. Onigumo Naraku smirked and swept inside. Three mats were set up in the simple chamber room, two across from one. Naraku chose one and knelt down; Kanna sat herself once he was comfortable. The doors slid shut, and moments later, opened again.

"His honorable Excellency, Akihito-sama," the retainer bawled from outside. The short elderly man who entered smiled politely and knelt down delicately across from the unlikely pair.

"Your Highness," Naraku murmured. He placed his palms, thumbs touching, onto the floor, and extended his body down in a low bow. When his forehead touched the tatami, he heard Kanna following suit. A polite amount of time passed before the Emperor coughed softly. Naraku rose back up and smiled. Akihito expressed mild approval.

"Onigumo-san, it is been a long time. Tell me, why do you need my family's relics so badly?" Akihito was straight to the point, but ever polite.

Naraku smiled. "Why, my dear Emperor-sama, I can only hope that you continue to rely on my business' help to Japan's economy."

Akihito barely inclined his head. Silver hair neatly combed back caught the lamplight. "Your company has done more than we could have ever hoped for our land."

Naraku smirked and bowed his head decidedly lower than the emperor's. "Thank you, Emperor-sama."

"We still find it hard to lend out items of enormity to our heritage," Akihito lightly reprimanded. Yet he waved one spotted hand to a barely visible servant against the wall to retrieve something which he ran in a hurry for.

"At least it is to someone of YOUR heritage than to Herr Hitler's," Naraku murmured. Akihito's eyes looked troubled but he nodded.

"Honorable Father-sama gave the Katana of Light away for victory. He should never have sold us so easily."

Naraku looked down and smiled as the servant bowed low, and slid a long wooden box across the mats towards him. "You'll find, honorable Emperor-sama, that hedging your bets is never an unhonorable action. Don't be so hard on Emperor Showa." So Amaterasu's Sword was out of play. He'd have to form his own sword of power, but with these items... he was closer to his goal.

Akihito coughed and placed his palms on his knees. "Please take care of our heritage, Onigumo-san. That is all we ask of you." He bowed his head slightly, eyes lowered with respect for the dark man before him. "It is our wish to thank you for your gracious aide in the past."

"Oh no, exalted Emperor-sama. It is you whom I must thank for showing me those caves some years past," Naraku purred.

Kanna turned slightly. The look on her face could have said anything but revealed nothing.

Akihito nodded. "Take those items and go in peace."

"I will," Naraku drawled. He flicked open the edge of the box carefully. Light glanced off the shine of beads and a shadowy reflection.

8

8

8  
8

8

Miroku squeezed Sango's hand in his tightly. Their feet carried them lightly to the Hoshi family shrine with trepidiation and just alittle fear.

"Do you think...they'll blame me?" Sango whispered fearfully. Miroku shook his head sharply.

"NEVER. Mother will understand. And for Father..." Miroku wavered off. Sango squeezed his hand.

"He'll reprimand you for not making an honest woman of me yet?" she joked lightly. The unpopped question still hung between them as sure as daylight. And it grew more noticeable by the hour. Miroku sighed.

"You are the most honest woman I know," he confessed lightly. "As for us, well..."

"Yes?" Sango looked up at her lover's thoughtful profile, her heart in her throat. The answer was short-lived when a screech erupted from the kitchen doors of the family house.

"MIROKU! Come here!" Mrs. Hoshi waved frantically. She bowled out of the kitchen's open door and bypassed her son's open arms, taking Sango into her shrunken embrace. "Oh, you poor dear! Our beloved Sango, we heard..."

Sango looked over the top of Mrs. Hoshi's head at a frantically shrugging Miroku. His eyes pleaded for forgiveness but Sango only smiled sadly. Light filled her eyes however, so Miroku was relieved. Sango hugged her hopefully future mother-in-law back, returning her questions with softly spoken answers.

"Are you okay??"

"I am now, Mrs. Hoshi..."

"I heard ALL about it! And you come in with me, darling!"

"Of course, Mrs. Hoshi! I would be glad to help.."

"You are NOT doing any work! And it's Mother, now, you hear me??"

Sango's smile was flushed as she let herself be swept away by a short wall of indomitable will. Miroku watched, strangely at peace, before a quiet cough got his attention. He turned and bowed at the waist to the wizened monk.

"Father..."

Mr. Hoshi smiled sadly, a strain upon a wrinkled face. "Life takes us through strange turns, doesn't it, my son."

"More cryptic scripture?" Miroku lightly joked. He fell into step with his father and followed him across the cobbled courtyard of the family shrine. A few town residents milled around, offering prayers and clacking the large wooden rope to get the god's attention. Several older women bowed at the sight of the priest's son. Miroku bowed his head and smiled back. The women old enough to be his grandmothers all blushed and giggled like schoolchildren, lifting his mood.

"Your child has departed for the Dark Lands," Mr. Hoshi intoned seriously. He reached out and squeezed his son's hand tightly. "There is no greater pain for a parent; and just know I'm here for you in any way."

"I know," Miroku said, his mouth dry at the respect his father was giving him. "Mother has collected Sango up already."

Mr. Hoshi's eyes darkened seriously at the young woman's name he so respected. "You've put your beloved through quite alot over the past few years. She has wanted you ever, and not for the quick meaningless pleasure a tryst offers. She has been faithful to you even through your playing."

"I think that's 'playa'," Miroku softly interjected. His father gave a sharp snort.

"Mrfph! Call it whatever it may be, but one must outgrow it to proceed with life," he snapped. "I'm pleased to see you have. Are you going to give her the family ring, or wait several more years to grow?"

Miroku opened his mouth, then stared at his sneakers. "F-Father... I... I want to give it to her."

Mr. Hoshi reached up and lightly traced one gnarled finger against a leaf in the treebranch above them. "But?" he sensed.

"BUT," Miroku affirmed." I'm not sure Sango's ready... especially after what happened to the baby..."

"So you would put your fears over that and claim them as hers," Mr. Hoshi glibely concluded. Miroku gaped at his sire.

"No! I..." How could he explain it? His father was a man of the world, and this talk of darkness and evil chi would make him cringe...

"Then what is it?" Mr. Hoshi began to walk away, his hands clasped behind his waist. His long robe sleeves spilled down to the tiles beneath them. "Unless you're going to tell me what happened in Tokyo was a sure walk in the park."

"YOU!..." Miroku grabbed his father's shoulder and turned him. Their eyes locked, knowing and all-seeing.

"Yes, I felt that wave," Mr. Hoshi snapped. "Did you think your own teacher was as inept as you?"

"But, Father, I've never felt anything like it before..." Miroku went on. Even with all of his father's teachings on religion, and meditation, he never went the steps further he was expected to...

Mr. Hoshi made his way to the side door inside the shrine and looked pointedly at his son. "Come with me, boy. There's something you should know about our illustrous past."

Miroku swallowed deeply, his feet taking leaden steps to an inevitable revelation. His slacks whispered against his calves as he followed his short father into the darkness of the unspoken past. Mr. Hoshi coughed. A snap of wood against paper hissed and a lit match lit up the underside of his father's jaw. He coughed again and set the match tip against the tall wick of a candle. The wick fizzled, then caught the flame, casting a broader circle of light than the tiny match. Mr. Hoshi waved the match out, small trickles of smoke rising up.

"Do you know about the spiritual past of our land?" Mr. Hoshi asked conversationally. Miroku shook his head.

"Only about our family's shrine and its beginnings," he said lamely. Instantly he felt like he had never paid attention all of these years. Mr. Hoshi bobbed his shiny pate up and down in agreement however.

"This is part of it, the tiniest corner of the Stream of Life, my child," Mr. Hoshi said kindly. His eyes shone behind his glasses. "Your instincts are valid, about that dark wave, about more than you think. The land was once rampant with dangers unimaginable to us today, and he, our ancestor Hoshi, was known to carry a priest's staff of immense power..."

"Oh, yes, I've heard of that," Miroku offered. "Many priests still do, you know."

Mr. Hoshi shook his head. "Why was it so powerful? It had a pure touch, yes, but perhaps you would understand better having seen it up close."

Miroku blinked, then shook his head. "I thought old relics of our family were long lost." And behind door number one would be...

Mr. Hoshi smiled indulgently, his eyes bright. "Many families of old samurai names still have pieces of their ancestral armor, and their swords." Miroku strangely thought of Inuyasha and his father's katana before his father went on. "However, we are a priestly family, and weapons are not in our ways."

"Let's see what you have hidden, Dad," Miroku said dryly. His father gave him an impatient snort and opened twin door compartments to a storage chest. A silken drawing depicting a battle against evil was set up against the back and Miroku squinted. There looked to be oni's, and other creatures of myth pitted against a small band of human monks.

"What is that?" he interrupted. Mr. Hoshi looked up, his eyes bright.

"Our illustrious past," he intoned. "Our ancestor Hoshi carried this staff with him through his journeys and it came in quite handy to our family's beginnings."

Miroku held out his hand automatically and took the rasped edge of an ancient's staff's handle into his large hand. It looked like a standard priest's walking stick, with bells at the top, just warped and incredibly old. A closer look revealed more to his father's speech. Miroku held the haft to the side and squinted down the edge of the tip.

"It's sharpened," he observed. Mr. Hoshi nodded.

"In a time where youkai openly walked the land, it was well wielded."

Miroku looked up, feeling out of place in his slacks, t-shirt and sneakers, an ancestor's tool in his modern hands. "Demons? Come on, Dad. You know they don't exist."

"Mfrph!" Mr. Hoshi flared his arm, his sleeve snapping sharply. "Then what happened in our nation's capitol a few weeks ago?? Tell me that's normal, son. Tell me that's expected!"

Miroku gulped, his eyes wide. His hands tightened around the haft of Hoshi's Staff. "If it was real... then what do I do? Dad, tell me. Everything's gone so wrong, so strange..."

Mr. Hoshi held his arm to the side, his sleeve fluttering down. "Fight, son," he whispered. "Our ancestor Hoshi knew that to exist in peace with his family, he had to hold the powers of darkness at bay with a strong hand... and so do you."

"Dad..." Miroku began. His father looked up into his eyes and placed a hand over his. The staff seemed to hum between them.

"Make us proud, son."

Miroku bowed, his bangs falling into his eyes. "Yes, sir."

8

8

8

8

"Hold still, lover," Rin said. Sesshomaru grunted, and leaned forward. His elbow rested on his spread knee and his white hair lay like a blanket across his bare back. His muscles bunched as he tensed. His every sense had been enhanced since unlocking the power Tenseiga, and he didn't have to strain to hear the snips the scissors made in Rin's talented hands. His girlfriend hummed as she trimmed up the ends of his extremely hair, and Sesshomaru looked at the kitchen wall. His face was a careful mask ever since he had sat down and Rin couldn't see his expression. There was a lot of pain in how it all started…

"Sessho, your ends aren't even," Rin had commented.

"Hmm?" Sesshomaru had asked. He looked up from his ledgers for the day at the thoughtful look his woman was using in regarding his hair. She held a handful of his ends and sifted the hairs idly with her fingers.

"Honey, when you have long hair, you have to get it trimmed properly! I should know," Rin flipped her raven-black hair over one shoulder. Sesshomaru's lips raised in a smile for her.

"But mine is longer than yours," he had teased.

"Ohhh," Rin swatted his shoulder. She had pleaded to cut the ends herself and now here he was, leaned forward like a lost servant boy being coddled.

"Just make it even, Rin," he rumbled. His chest shook with a purr as Rin acquiesced with a sigh and studied the handful of white hair in her hand. Sesshomaru's heart pumped hard, its extra chambers flexing. His golden eyes stared at the striped wallpaper, and blinked back ghosts.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >>

"Sit still, little Sesshomaru," Izayoi had chirped. His younger self swung his feet back and forth and he looked up. His hair had been dark as pitch then, and was grown past his shoulders to match his fathers.

"Kay," he had said self-consciously. He had been nervous around the woman his father married, even when they were dating, and after the huge ceremony he had to dress up for. She had tried to make them feel a family from the very start, but fears of growing to like her meant she may leave him. Just like his real mother….

"You look every bit a little prince!" Izayoi commented. She brushed his trimmed long hair back and kissed his forehead. Sesshomaru had looked up and blushed at her.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >>

Sesshomaru leaned his forehead against his hand and closed his eyes.

"Annnnnd, we're done!" Rin crowed. She bent down and picked up the newspapers where his hair had fallen, and hummed. Sesshomaru shook his head and tried not to cry.

"Do you like it, Sessh?" Rin asked brightly, setting her tools in a row on the kitchen table. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yes," he murmured. Rin knelt down and brushed his bangs back off his forehead to try and see his face. Sesshomaru kept nodding, keeping his eyes hidden.

With a little bit of coaxing, Rin took his hand away from his face. She held his claws in her small hands and looked up. Tears coated the golden irises she had come to known and love.

"What's wrong?" she asked with vast concern. Sesshomaru managed a weak smile and bent his forehead against hers.

"My stepmother used to cut my hair, well, kind of like this," he admitted. Rin sighed and held his head against her.

"You miss having parents, don't you?" she asked.

"Hmm," Sesshomaru answered. It wasn't much, but it was enough for now.

8

8

8  
8

8

"You know you want to finish working," Kagome teased. Inuyasha looked over his ledgers and looked up at her with a degree of slight annoyance.

"And YOU know I have to finish this report," he growled. Kagome sat on the arm of his computer chair and played with the end of his ponytail.

"Come on, Yasha, it's my first trip here and everything and you're ignoring me," she teased. Inuyasha set his papers down and looked up at his girlfriend. A rueful smile touched the corners of his lips.

"You brought your friend Shippou over for me to meet," he complained. Kagome giggled and hugged his neck quickly.

"He liked you! You could have been more nice," Kagome pouted. Inuyasha sighed and pushed his chair back.

"Alright, alright, 'Gome, you win. Now, how would you like to spend our time in my fly new office?" he teased back. Kagome untied his tie and played with the ends.

"I was thinking sooooomething... like this," she grinned, pulling his face close with the tie. Her lips met his softly, so gently. Inuyasha felt the tenderness crash and reciprocate between their sweet embrace. His passion ignited and he pulled her down onto his lap suddenly. Kagome squealed and tugged on the edges of his pointed ears. Inuyasha blurted a moan out into her mouth and grabbed her ass to bring her closer. Kagome laughed and shifted for better positioning. Inuyasha broke off the kiss and stared helplessly into her eyes as she moved against him in short strokes.

"This chair is killing my back," he admitted. Kagome slowly got up, then plopped onto the thick carpeting in the space between the desk and the wall.

"Come down here, then," she invited breathlessly. Inuyasha took in her small panting exclamations, her heaving bosom and skirt pushed into disarray showing off white lace. He felt himself harden further and carefully knelt down beside her.

"I love you, Kagome," he heard himself whisper. Kagome's slender hands worked his belt and pants open, and Inuyasha gaped at her flushed expression as her fingers stroked him up and down.

"I hope your secretary can't hear us," she giggled. Inuyasha held her hips as she shucked her panties off and straddled his waist.

"She's a pal, she won't interrupt us," he breathed. Kagome parted her folds with two of her fingers, as his nails jutted out too long and sharp these days. Inuyasha's claws gripped her side as she looked intently into his eyes.

"Then please let me take care of us..." she swallowed. Inuyasha found his head bobbing up and down in agreement. The long pleasurable moment as she pushed his tip inside and sank down made his head loll on the floor and his eyes roll back into his skull.

"Ahhhhhh!" he moaned. Kagome crooned in agreement and leaned low on his chest and belly, her hands holding his head to hers. Inuyasha pushed her up and down him as their noses bumped together clumsily. They both groaned, and giggled, when their temples bumped hard, then Kagome rose up on her hands for better leverage.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha panted around grit teeth. Kagome's moans rose in volume, and Inuyasha was sure that everyone on the floor could hear her. He found he didn't care when she clamped him tightly. Her silkiness sheathed him tighter than velvet.

Kagome's moans reached a screeching pitch that made Inuyasha's ears want to lay back flat were they more flexible. She howled and Inuyasha whoofed a loud groan against her neck. Inuyasha stroked her arms until she collapsed on top of him.

Inuyasha smiled in the glow of aftermath, rubbing small circles along Kagome's back. He didn't mind the weight upon him when the carpet was THAT plush.

"How you feel, babe?" he grinned. Kagome barely had the strength to raise her head to kiss his chin.

"Goooood," she groaned. "Yasha, I can't move my hands!"

Inuyasha laughed and hugged her close. They moved carefully until he slid out and he held her to his hip.

"We'll wait til you've gotten your strength back, love," he promised. "There's just one thing..."

Kagome raised her eyes up to his face. "What's that?"

"You have GOT to come by the building more often!"

The two twined on the floor, laughing and kissing. It was a long time before they got up to arrange their appearance from well-sexed to decent.

8

8

8

8

8

Inuyasha breezed out of his office, stroking his hair back. Kagome followed him, humming a cheerful tune as she arranged her skirt. So many wrinkles in their clothing now, the wash would have to be done again... She almost crashed right into his back when he stopped abruptly.

Sesshomaru was coming their way down the hallway, immaculate in white to match his flowing pale hair. His face was twisted in a troubled scowl, as he held his cell phone to one sharply pointed ear. Inuyasha reflected quickly that his nii-san looked perturbed all the time these days, then crossed his arms with a smirk.

"What's up, Sessh?" he asked cockily. Kagome plucked his shoulder, smiling softly at his jaunty tone. Of course he would be happy at this moment, ahem, wouldn't he? Inuyasha's eyes softened at her fingers on his arm.

Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side, and it was all Inuyasha could do not to laugh. They had had a dog when they were little that did that when it was annoyed, as his brother had to have been.

"I'll call you back, Rin," he said, then snapped his phone shut. Brothers stood toe to toe, one smiling, the other a sculpture of careful ice.

"What do you want, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru finally asked. Kagome breathed a quiet sigh of relief as Inuyasha just grinned instead of taking the bait.

"Oh, nothing, just wondering if you were okay. You were looking rather constipated," he admitted. Sesshomaru let out a strangled chuckle and tapped one claw against his jacket front.

"Can you take anything seriously, Inuyasha? I've been feeling off ease, if that's what you're asking," he intoned. Kagome watched him curiously. Sesshomaru scratched his neck, raking the ends of his hair over one shoulder. His gesture didn't exuberate confidance. He looked surprisingly troubled. Inuyasha's brows narrowed down in thought.

"Why all the gloom and doom? We'll take care of Onigumo," he offered grandly. Sesshomaru shook his head, his white hair floating around his head like a well-managed banner. Inuyasha wondered if he used Pantene on it to get it to look THAT silky smooth when his brother spoke.

"There's something in the works we don't know about! And I have a feeling it's something we only can hint at, and don't understand," Sesshomaru ground. Inuyasha blinked, his half-golden eyes focused oddly on his brother's now pure white hair. That had something to do with it alright...

"Hey, did you get your hair cut??" he demanded suddenly. Kagome sighed at his back and Sesshomaru regarded his younger half brother with a look of outright exasperation. It was more preferable than depressed so Inuyasha was pleased with ANY change in demeanour.

"Yes, Rin trimmed it," he snapped. "She does alot for me."

"So, why the..."

"As expected!" A rich feminine voice came down the hallway. The two brothers and Kagome turned to see Kagura limp their way, her bandaged hands pressed together and apart in mock applause. "Are we having fun already?"

"Hello, Kagura-san," Kagome greeted politely.

"Yeah, hi," Inuyasha added. Sesshomaru merely grunted and glared.

Kagura dipped low into an ackward bow. Myoga came huffing up behind her and held his massive arm out for her to lean on. Kagura's ruby red lips spread in a smile for him.

"What do you want now, Kaze-san?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagura plucked up a feather out of her pocket and blew softly. The edges of the feather ruffled with the mock wind and she held it before her smiling lips.

"Evil winds stir and rise, and we are at the front of the coming storm," she said cryptically. Myoga watched her out of the corner of his eye.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked curiously. Sesshomaru sighed raggedly.

"Oh, don't get her going, the whole world's going to hell in a handbasket if you listen to her," Sesshomaru said sourly. Kagura coughed.

"I wouldn't piss me off if I were you," she said glibely. Inuyasha smirked as he watched the battle of wills commence.

"Well, as Rin takes you seriously, I should too," Sesshomaru said scarcastically. Kagura smiled widely.

"Naraku is moving against us once more, and beyond the realm of physical," she stated. Myoga seemed content with that answer as Sesshomaru seemed to develope an eye twitch. All that blackness that had leaked out of Naraku from his katana point...

"Something' s coming, isn't it?" Kagome asked. She hugged Inuyasha's arm. "How, when?"

"What's he done?" Inuyasha growled. He didn't know if he could trust Kagura further than Sesshomaru could throw her, but she could provide help.

"All I know is that he has reached the items before my men could," Kagura said. "And for that, I am sorry."

Inuyasha guffawed as everyone looked confused. "You have men?"

"Be silent, young master," Myoga said.

"Onigumo has dared farther than I would have given him credit to," Kagura said, her black eyes sorrowful. "He is drawing upon thousands of years of belief placed in relics man shouldn't tamper with. But," here Kagura handed Sesshomaru her feather and pulled out a handfan. "We know he is more than a man, don't we?"

Myoga's old eyes lowered with the strain he knew they would all have to take soon. It was years in coming, and he would be aiding the players without the old master's help.

Sesshomaru's hand tightened. "Just watch our jar of dirt," he said dryly.

Kagura nodded and bowed slightly. Myoga helped her back up. "Be careful, all of you. I have a feeling it's going to be an interesting night."

8

8

8

8

8

"I hope you got an ace up your sleeve, boss, cause your plans suck," Hakudoshi complained. Naraku closed the door on his bodyguards and made his way to his large desk with the wooden box under one arm. Kanna sat waiting at a chair before the large piece of furniture. Hakudoshi was perched on the edge of his, as if to bolt another hair-brained scheme that would get him into more physical danger.

Naraku chuckled and loosened the knot at the nape of his neck. His long black hair cascaded down his back, rich and oiled with spicy scents. "Not to worry, whelping. We have all the power we need. As long as our dear Kanna keeps our heart safe. Won't you, Kanna?"

Kanna looked up and briefly nodded. Hakudoshi sniffed and swept a hand through his long hair.

"Fine," he growled. "So what was soooo needed at the Imperial Palace?"

Naraku set the box onto his desk with a soft thud. The boom echoed throughout the cavernous office.

"Two items for power," he announced. "You won't be in charge of any of them, Hakudoshi."

"Oh, bummer," Hakudoshi yawned. Naraku opened the box and a low hum filled the room. Hakudoshi scrambled back over his chair in an attempt to escape the murmer of thousands of years.

"What the heck is that!" he yelped. Kanna merely nodded. Her black eyes never left the contents of the box. Onigumo Naraku smiled and dipped one white hand down. He offered out one of the items to Kanna. She reached out for the round disc of warped metal with reverent hands.

"I believe we have completed your ensemble," Naraku smiled widely. His teeth were sharp and long. Kanna nodded and turned the mirror over in her hands. Reflections of things that were and things that could be echoed in the blurry world inside the rim.

Hakudoshi snorted, breaking up the serious mood. "So what'd you get, Boss?"

"What I get," Naraku said, laughing." Is absolution."

"Absolute what?" Hakudoshi wanted to know.

Naraku sighed. "Aren't you the curious one."

"I'm inquisitive," Hakudoshi mumbled.

Onigumo Naraku chuckled and lowered his hand into the box. "Absolute victory. That's what I got." Clutched in his long fingers were a string of ancient beads.

End for now

Notes: The imperial family of Japan is said to be descended directly from their Sun goddess, Amaterasu, and in myth she was said to have given three items of importance to the first emperor. Hmm... the plot thickens...

Also a historic note: Akihito's father Hirohito was renamed Emperor Showa at the event of his death in 1989, to signify an era of japanese history in the earlier part of the twentieth century. (1926-1989 were the years he reigned after his grandfather Meiji's death. Meiji was similarily renamed to title his era of reign, and his was "Taisho").

This one's for you, babe!

yours truly, penpaninu 6/16/07


	27. Chapter 27

I am so sorry, so sorry, SO SORRY to have taken two months to update this story that I consider some of my better work! Thank you for tuning in if that's what you're here for. Carry on, but first... a note to how this whole thing started. Yes the next paragraph was written over a month ago. I hope you won't say that it seems it's written by two different people.

The story has smacked me across the face and has taken off. At first I thought this would be a short project. I had gotten the idea at my old job with soap suds halfway up my arms. I could see Inuyasha as a modern man so clearly that it was a wonderful vision. My fiancee was abit cautious at my idea, as I was wrapping up my second Yash sequel and I knew I needed something to write after it was over and done. She read the first chapter and liked it but I warned that it would be only a five or six chapter story, mainly to bring Kagome and Yash together. (chortle) This is a prime example of how a story takes off and forms its own life, commanding the writer to do as they say. Onigumo's dark qualities from the series became apparent in a wonderful way that I hope is original, and is more evil than just being a financial tycoon.

All dedications to my lovely fiancée and partner, Skye. One can never hope to find what they are searching for in their whole lives, and I was lucky. My wish to find my other was answered in my stories and I have been blessed. I can thank any god or God and the Virgin Mary for her presence. She understands me, she hears me, she knows me. When I look into her eyes, I see years we've spent already.

This story is dedicated as always to the ones that matter, lovely and kid sister. To those who criticize, to those who deny the truth, to those who won't express themselves... ask not for whom the bell tolls for this story tolls not for you.

For all who have commented and read this tale, also in part a dedication for you. A kind word, though they may be few, is fortune and glory enough and inspiration to keep on writing.

Disclaimer: Penpaninu does not claim to own the characters or likenesses of Inuyasha. The trademark belongs solely to the talented Rumiko Takahashi. Kudos to the woman of humor and drama, her work got me into anime to begin with.

"Impoverished Heir" chapter twenty-seven

"Looking at You Through the Glass"

Kanna watched the surface of the ancient mirror quietly. She murmured and images danced across the surface. A dark-haired woman lay asleep at the side of a slim man who was equally asleep. His arm was protectively laid over her and Kanna laid a gentle palm across the image in watery glass. Her dead eyes could have held a glimmer of longing for the briefest moment before a deep chuckle sounded at her right.

"Friends of the Takahashi, are they? You may begin, my dear," Naraku smiled. Only his long white teeth were visible in the darkness of the room. Kanna nodded, her white hair shifting to hide her face.

"Yes, Master. I will conserve my strength for the others."

Her fingers trailed carefully across the warped glass. The images inside begin to stir and Kanna watched. Her black eyes held sorrow as the woman in reflection frowned and moaned…

8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8

Her hair was bound up so tightly that her head hurt. Sango pushed at the elaborate hair style with one hand, trying to shift the headache the weight of her hair gave. She pushed around her, seeing pinpricks of light shift and float about giving off another-worldly air. Laughter floated past also, stinging her eardrums. Merriment was the emotion she heard and she was sure it was meant to soothe her. Just a party, move along, have a drink and have some fun. Sango bypassed faceless boys carrying trays larger than they were and waved away offers of a drink. A closer look would show Sango not one glass was similar to the other. Tiny, large, or lopsided; all were filled with dark liquor that stung the air before her nostrils.

"No, thank you. I have to find him…" Sango heard her words float out before her and she almost reached out to grab them physically. A pair of voluptuous women squeezed into corset dresses ambled past, giggling gaily as they went, and she was glad they had not heard her lover's name. They were the type of women he used to associate with and she wouldn't share him, not again…

"Sango, there you are!" a male voice as familiar as her own heart sounded from behind. Sango whirled and laughed with relief as she met the eyes of her boyfriend in this strange place.

"I thought something had happened to you," she confessed, and rushed into the open circle of his arms. Miroku sang softly as they embraced and Sango could ignore all the weirdness of this shadowy place. When he was here, nothing else mattered…

"What are you doing to my woman?" A voice asked behind Sango's shoulder. Miroku looked up sharply, his hands possessively tight over her back.

"She's not your woman," he swore. Sango looked confused from the face of the man in her arms, over to a mirror image. Miroku was holding her... but who was that with his face and body? Miroku stood to the side of them, hands shoved casually into his pockets. He smiled rakishly, eyes shiny with the hints of a few drinks. His shirt tails hung out of his slacks and the top buttons of his collar were loosened without care. It was a look Sango had seen on her boyfriend for years and years when he went out on the town frequently. Seeing him as a reflection of his past deeds was surreal enough without his present self at her side.

"But she IS my woman. She's always been my woman even if I wasn't always her man," the other Miroku smiled sheepishly. Sango's fists tightened over her boyfriend's shoulders as he clung to her.

"Just go away," she cursed. "I don't want to see you again."

The Miroku in her hands flinched but he understood what she meant. The other Miroku smiled disarmingly and held out a hand.

"But you've always wanted me. You can have me. Just not all of me."

Sango shook her head. "No, I don't want you. You'll hurt me."

The Miroku holding her tugged her waist. "Don't listen to him. He's not real."

The Libertine Miroku ran his hand through his bangs in a frustrated gesture. "I'm not real? That means alot coming from YOU."

"Stop it!" Sango cried out. She put a hand against her boyfriend's chest, and then pushed out at the rat beside her. One of her flailing hands sank into oily darkness that clung and sucked at her spread digits. "Oh God!!"

"Sango, hang on! I've got you!" Her boyfriend screamed in her ear as he yanked and tore at her and himself. Sango gave up to the rising panic and it swallowed her whole in its jaws.

"I've got you..." Blackness flooded her vision as Sango heard the words meant to assure shape to a sadistic warning. Her scream was as loud as the earth cracking.

"Wake up! Sango, wake up!" Hands pushed at her again and again, and in the transition from dream to waking, Sango carried the fear of her nightmare with her.

"NO!" she jolted upright and flailed wildly. Miroku grit his teeth and wrapped his arms around her waist, trapping her arms.

"It's me! It's me... Sango, stop it!" Miroku shouted. Sango stared at him with wide eyes, then looked around frantically. What she was looking for, Miroku had no idea.

"It IS you..." she breathed and clung to him with a strength that belied her beauty. Miroku 'whoofed' and patted her back.

"Yeah, who else would be here?" he sweatdropped. He blew a strand of Sango's hair out of his mouth and blinked the gummy cling of sleep out of his eyes. "Sango, you were having a nightmare... I don't know why, but I was able to get out of mine..."

Sango plucked at Miroku's wrist where a strand of black beads clacked together. "You always were blessed, love of mine."

Miroku chuckled uneasily, trying to shuck the fear of his own remembered nightmare. Sango had had no arms to hold him and so could not touch him forever after. With her slender arms around him now, he could forget the cold surreality of that dream he barely dragged himself out of. The sticky sweat on his back begin to dry cooly in the morning air of their waking.

"I don't know why, but I, I felt I had to gather myself... and then I woke." Miroku smiled as Sango kissed his shoulder. "And you were thrashing around and I..."

"And you woke me up. Thank god for you," Sango sighed. "It was so scary..."

"Do you think it means anything?" Miroku mused. He stared at the sunlight streaming in through their uncovered window. Sango shook her head against his bare skin.

"I don't know, darling. We can wait and see."

The pair had the briefest idea that perhaps Inuyasha and the others had had a similar night.

8  
8  
8  
8

8  
8

Myoga shifted uncomfortably in his sleep, before his eyes snapped open. They were as round as the moon that had graced Tokyo behind its usual film of pollution that night. He snuffed and sat up, his rotund body straining at his striped pajamas.

Then he smiled.

"Oh, come now. As if I didn't know about the attributes of bronze before it was named," were Myoga's wry words. His mustachioed lips pulled back in a mocking leer as he scrubbed his eyes with one gnarled hand. Then his gaze sharpened to a study of contemplation.

"Well, I can't have been the only one targeted. I would have known it if the young masters were harmed..." But still, it was best to check up on them. The old man cocked his head to the side; the air shifted behind his round ears and something seemed to lift behind his scalp. Myoga smiled with relief and laid his hand over his chest.

"That's enough to make this old heart stop. At least they're alright..." Myoga laid back down, then thought better of it. He was awake, why not make the best of it? The old business servant swung his feet to the edge of his western bed and stood up, striped garments falling to the floor as he strode across the room. The window was swung open abruptly and a small insect leaped out into the city. There was no trace of the man who had worn the pajamas strewn carelessly across the tatami mats.

8  
8

8  
8  
8  
8  
8

"I'm telling ya, my ma was there, and she was trussed up like a hog for slaughter!" Inuyasha swore. He paced back and forth across the kitchen tiles, irritation straining every line on his handsome face. His salt-and-pepper hair bannered unbound to his waist and swayed with his pacing movements. Kagome yawned, her fist supporting her chin as she leaned on the kitchen table.

"I heard you the first time, lover! But it was just a nightmare. We all have things like that!" she tried to joke. Inuyasha moved around the far side of the table and pressed his fists against his narrow hips, glaring at her. He was completely naked, forgoing the choice of boxers after his fright. Kagome reflected that she was glad they lived alone and let her gaze drop appreciately low. His manhood swung loosely against his thigh as he moved, half shrunken from lack of arousal. Kagome knew she could rouse it to a fuller length if she so chose, but snapped back to the conversation at Inuyasha's response. Damn.

"I know that, Kagome!" he snapped. "It's just... it was too real! Too TOO real, if you get me. Why did I have to dream about THAT?"

"Oh Yasha..." Kagome's eyes softened. "I had a horrid dream too, but they can't exist in this world. There is a line between the dreaming world and our world."

"What if it's the complete opposite and the dreaming world is the real world?" Inuyasha fretted. He sank into one of the chairs at the table and sprang back up. The wood was just so damn cold!

Kagome chuckled and leaned her chin onto her hands. "Then we really have butterfly wings and just haven't noticed them until now."

"Isn't that what Aristotle said? To look past the cave of the world into the sunlight or something like that?" Inuyasha mused suddenly. He grabbed a dish rag and laid it on a chair for warmth. It would have to do for the moment.

"No, it was Plato," Kagome corrected. "It was in your favorite movie, baby."

"Matrix all the way," Inuyasha grinned. The talk of philosophy became less scary as he envisioned Trinity spinning into impossible spider flips around the room. Kagome would look really great in that tight leather.

The couple laughed together until the house phone rang. Kagome sighed and swayed over to the phone stand and peered at the name flashing across the phone's screen. "It's your brother, Yasha."

Inuyasha reached out automatically and Kagome pressed the device into his palm. "Did you dream too, Sessh?"

Sesshomaru paused then laughed uneasily. "You are opening to the dangers around us. We need to talk, little brother."

"How bout work?" Inuyasha yawned. "We can conference in Pop's room or whatever."

"That is an excellent idea," Sesshomaru compounded. "Myoga hasn't answered my calls but I figure he'd be on this."

"You don't think it was Naraku do you?" Kagome whispered to the side. Inuyasha nodded as Sesshomaru cleared his throat over the line.

"He has found something as that insufferable Kaze woman said, something that is aiding his darkness. We need to know what it is and stop it."

"I agree. It's bad enough we can't get a full night's sleep because of all this crap," Inuyasha complained.

A fleck on the linoleum floor twitched then hopped away. Antennae flickered in the air as it pounced up impossibly high to a window sill and squeezed smaller still through the teeny holes of the window screen before growing back to its tiny shape. Wings stood straight up and the insect took flight, avoiding natural predators with supernatural ease. Just stopping it wouldn't do... wouldn't the key be to counter it? Plans flashed through the insect's mind as it soared away.

8  
8  
8

8  
8

8  
8  
8

Naraku snuffed as Kanna swept a pale hand over the surface of the ancient bronze mirror. The glass rippled like water impossibly before setting back into cold dark metal and its new owner sank down into her chair, dark eyes silent.

"So they found this probe. Can you try anymore, my Kanna?" Naraku murmured. Kanna nodded once, her eyes never leaving his. Naraku tried not to shiver, but sometimes she was just so...cold. Even too cold for him.

"Yes, sir," she whispered. Hakudoshi raised his head from his arms and stared blurrily at the two.

"Don't you ever get enough, what's your damned problem?" he complained sleepily. His fumbling hands knocked over fast food wrappers as he struggled to lift his head.

"You should pay more attention, Hakudoshi," Naraku drawled. "Your partner here is trying to capture the essence of her item."

"Yeah, well, I don't HAVE an 'item'," Hakudoshi muttered. He pulled a straw wrapper out of his hair and shook the white strands from his face. "So forgive me for sleeping on you."

"You can't handle what I do," Naraku promised. One hand stole inside his suit pocket and carressed cold ceramic and woven rope. "But rest assured; your self-styled vacation is about over."

"Damn," Hakudoshi groused. He would have to actually WORK now. "What do you have for me?"

"You shall see," Naraku grinned. "I go now to collect the essence for our blacksmith."

"Blacksmith? We actually have one of those?" Hakudoshi asked, interested. His eyes followed his boss as he swept for the door, gathering his suit around him like a cloud of pitch. Why did he always have to wear black like a kindergoth?

"Indeed we do, and one talented at that. Well, keep your cell on, Hakudoshi. Kanna, keep on with what your surveillance," Naraku ordered. A soft click of the office door and he was gone.

Hakudoshi leaned back in his chair and sighed. He watched Kanna a moment and gave up on her. She was as immovable as sculptured ice. His eyes shifted to a blur in the darkest corners of the cavernous office and narrowed.

"Hey, what are you doing back there?" he asked. The shadow moved and stood up to become the small waif of a girl, Naraku's newest adopted. Hakudoshi was hardstruck to remember her name, and that should be a terrible thing, but when his boss moved through daughters like a knife through butter...

"I was not commanded to leave," the girl whispered. Hakudoshi couldn't help looking her up and down. Skinny little thing, but with the flaring beginnings of a woman's form. Her hair was shiny and long, framing an oval, white face and large beguiling eyes. Sinful eyes, Hakudoshi thought. He smiled suddenly.

"Wanna get some lunch?"

The boss had never said HE couldn't leave.

8

8

8

8

8

"Yeah, pass some of that over here..."

"Enough, Yasha! You'll get a caffeine headache!"

"Oh, he's had enough to o.d. anyone else!"

"You would know, wouldn't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're all so funny!"

Sesshomaru's noble chin was buried in his one hand as he closed his eyes and tried to wish himself away to another existence. Preferably a quieter one. Inuyasha had invited his two friends Miroku and Sango and they were crowded elbow to elbow along with Kagome, Rin and Myoga at a table that was big enough to seat fifty. Why they all had to sit right on top of him was beyond him. And they all were jabbering as loud as a party of seventy. He was really starting to get a headache.

"Will that be all, Mister Takahashi, sir?" a servant murmured at his elbow. Sesshomaru opened his golden eyes and nodded. The servant nodded to a pair of maids and all the hired help left the small conference room. Only the strange party remained.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat. Then he cleared it again. "Attention, everyone. Attention," he said.

Nobody paid him any mind. Finally Rin stood up and coughed politely.

Everyone turned and shut up. Sesshomaru smiled to himself. Of course.

"I think we all know why we're here," she began diplomatically. "Shall we begin?"

Myoga loosened his tie with one gnarled hand. "Young masters, your households were all visited by a messenger of evil. Your very dreams were entered solely to draw you into hell. I fear Kaze-san had the right of it; an item of power is his and he is using it against us."

Miroku and Sango looked at each other, nodding while Inuyasha frowned.

"What item was she talking about? You both are coming off more than cryptic," he complained. Kagome knocked on the table for attention of her own.

"Shrines can generate their own items of sacred power over a long amount of time, and Naraku may have found something like that," she said.

Miroku shrugged. "That may be true, Kagome, but what is it? How do we know what to do?"

"I think you'll find I may have some answers," the familiar female voice purred from the doorway. And it was at this point that Sesshomaru lost a fraction of his outer cool.

"Who invited HER here??" he snapped. Inuyasha and Company turned to gape at him then guffawed at the irritation on his handsome visage.

Myoga stroked his mustachioed upper lip and winked at the half injured woman.

"I think you'll find, young master, that you should be glad she's on our side," he suggested. Rin leaped up to help Kagura limp to a chair and take her ever present knapsack.

"Oh, the jar of dirt?" he asked sarcastically. Kagura 'hmmphed' and set her hand fan before her. Inuyasha gestured to a bottle of water in the middle of the table and she smiled graciously.

"It's nice to see you too," she said darkly towards the elder Takahashi. He gave a mock gesture. Her smile was radiant for the rest of the party, then. "Forgive the intrusion, I am Kaze Kagura, a close friend of Rin-san's."

Everyone said their hello's and Sango and Miroku introduced themselves to her. Sesshomaru rapped his claws on the table until she was done.

"Do you have anything now?" he interrupted. Kagura frowned and tucked bandaged fingers inside her suit pocket.

"While you all were doing idle training and generally making yourself open to the enemy, I have been intercepting information from the palace."

"From the palace?" Inuyasha perked up.

"What would the imperial family have to offer in information?" Miroku asked quietly. Sango's hand found his.

Kagura gestured empathically. "Their line is said to be descendant of those who made these islands, strained but not broken since the beginning of time. Don't you think they'd have some interesting stories locked away somewhere?"

Kagome shivered. She saw cold primal waters deeper than any imaginable void of beginnings before the oceans boiled and formed small beads of heat that became a string of islands that one day would become Japan...

Miroku sat up straight as if struck by lightning. "Yes, yes, of course... well do you have a lead on what Naraku is attacking us with?"

Kagura took her hand out of her pocket and dropped a half folded piece of parchment onto the immaculate table top.

Nobody moved for a moment until Myoga reached over and gingerly unfolded the cracked paper with a softness that belied his size.

"The beginning of the imperial line, the crowning of Amaterasu's fifth generation of offspring as Emperor of the Central Land of the Reed Plains. The three sacred base tools of Shinto itself..."

"...He's using the Mirror," Miroku declared. He and Kagome clasped hands across the table. A hum of power sparked between their outstretched fingertips. "He's using the dark metal to get into the realms of our dreams!"

Kagura laughed suddenly. "And here I didn't get to finish my sentence! You see, Sesshomaru-san, you should listen to your friends more!"

"But what about the other two?" Sango asked seriously. "It's good we know he has ONE of those items, but what about the other two?"

"We don't have to worry about the most aggressive of them," Kagura offered. "I know for a fact that he has only two! So we're safe for the time being."

"Until we go back to sleep," Inuyasha groused. "I don't know about you, but I don't want to be looking for Freddy Krugger over my shoulder when I have to pass the fuck out."

"Heh!" Sango guffawed. She and Rin grinned at each other across the table.

And then it was shouting and laughter from then on.

Kagome took the parchment in the middle of the melee and studied it thoughtfully. "Couldn't we make protection wards or something of the sort? My grandfather isn't too great at that, but is your father, Miroku?"

Miroku nodded. "He is somewhat adept at it, Kagome. I could call him."

Kagura tapped her cane against her knapsack under the table. It made a clinking sound. "Higurashi-san, could I ask a favor of your family?"

Kagome shrugged. "I guess so... what did you have in mind?"

"Oh, don't ask her. She'll ask for your firstborn child," Sesshomaru groused. Rin chided him softly.

"Could you please allow me to store this at your shrine? As I understand it, your forebears made their shrine at a very special tree," Kagura smiled.

Kagome leaned across the table and accepted the knapsack. "They did. It's said to have been in blossom for a thousand, thousand years... or so they say."

"Do they?" Kagura's smile was wide. "I think they may be right."

"Who's making our protection charms already?" Inuyasha wanted to know.

"I said, I was going to call Dad later," Miroku said smoothly.

"What about your mom's weapons, Sango?" Kagome wanted to know.

Sango grinned. "I think I may get my hands on her old bone blade yet."

"Organization, people, organization," Sesshomaru was saying.

"Oh, SHUT UP!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Now, young masters..." Myoga began. He was overcome by a litany of obscenity.

Through it all, the women leaned back and regarded each other ruefully. At least the grave seriousness could be ignored in a moment of camraderie. But they had to move before they were targeted again.

8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8

8

"How does it feel to come back home?" Ayame asked. Kouga smoothed out his suit with one free hand, his smile wide as his girl lay against his arm.

"Fucking fantastic," he cursed evenly. "My old man really went all out, didn't he?"

A score of partial wolf men stood in gray suits flanking the couple as they walked from their limosine to the Ookami Firm building. Old colleagues gawked and scrambled to greet him or get out of the way as Kouga proudly walked his intended bride upstairs. The burly suits followed at a close distance, ready to scrap at a moments notice.

"Kagome-san! Kagome, come quick!" Shippou called. Kagome looked up from her computer then jogged over to her frantically waving friend.

"What's all the fuss about, now?" she wanted to know. She quickly stifled a yawn with the back of her hand.

The short businessman was all but beaming. "Ookami Kouga-san has returned to the building. That woman that's with him, you see?"

Kagome watched the pair in smart business grey across the room. Ayame's aura was enormous and fairly crackled with a wolfish vibe that made her spine tingle. It was almost enough to believe she could imagine a tail and ears along with the woman's naturally golden eyes.

"Who is she?" She looked kind, in any case.

"That's Ayame, from the Elders Council. She comes from a very old unbroken branch of the clan," Shippou whispered eagerly.

"How do you know all this?" Kagome teased. Shippou tried to stand taller, looking important.

"Because I have been reporting on his 'beach side resort' training to Ookami Senior himself," he beamed. Kagome gawked for a moment then smiled.

"He really does have respect for our abilities, doesn't he?" she giggled.

"In any case, he knows how to apply what sources he has appropriately," Shippou made his pointed ears wiggle and grinned. "There must be something in the works if Kouga-san has been sent for."

"A big case for him?" Kagome asked conventionally. Shippou shook his head. His red bangs fell into his golden eyes.

"Ookami senior has been holding meetings his partners and the Elders Council for days now, and a certain name keeps coming up."

"Onigumo," Kagome guessed. Shippou nodded to her.

"He is more than a problem for your lover and his family. I truly believe that he is a problem for any who live with a free will and good heart."

"And that's, well, everyone," Kagome murmured softly. She saw every face from Honshu to Hokkaido in her mind's eye, never knowing of the evil that was working in the wings.

"YES," Shippou whispered excitedly. He sat Kagome down at his desk and held her shoulders in his hand. "Kagome, when the time is right... he must be taken care of, for good and all."

"But aren't we talking about murder?" Kagome gulped. "This is the modern age. When you do something wrong, you go to jail."

Shippou shook his head. "People like the Ookami, the Takahashi, and even my elders say there's more to that. Yes, laws are needed, but nature's laws must be needed too. When something is too evil that it would sap the spiritual underside of our existence, it just must be stopped, plain and simple."

"Kagura-san did say he wasn't human anymore," Kagome said faintly. "We've been attacked in our sleep as it is! What can we all do?"

"I wouldn't worry, Kagome. Your family is well protected with its Time Tree as it is," Shippou said.

Kagome blinked hard. "What?" That was the first time she had heard it be called that. "What did you just..."

Shippou smoothly went on with his train of thought. "And the Takahashi have been protected for years now. Don't worry, you'll be fine as can be."

"You really are a source of information, aren't you?" Kagome asked softly. She could hear Tetsusaiga's constant humming in her mind, as easily as stepping through the front door of the home she shared with Inuyasha.

"I have to be," Shippou said. "I think Ookami Senior may need me. Will I have dinner with you and Inuyasha sometime soon?"

"Count on it!" Kagome grinned. Shippou opened his desk drawer and pulled out a small childish charm which he pressed earnestly into Kagome's palm.

"Please take this with you. Think of it as my clan's blessing," he said impishly, sharp teeth flashing in his customary grin. "Well, I'm off! Starbucks later?"

"Definately," Kagome waved. She blinked and Shippou seemed to vanish as he jogged quicker than she could believe around the corner. Looking down into her hand, she saw a small child's top with two red leaves tied to the stem.

8  
8  
8

8

8  
8

8

8

"Got him locked," the first man murmured into his mouthpiece. He was answered quietly but immediately.

"It's go time."

"Just follow, don't tag."

"Roger that."

Three other agents fanned out near him in a triangular pattern and stealthily stalked forward. It was in the dead of night and even though Tokyo was a stone's throw away of light and life, this area of japanese soil was as black as pitch.

The man they followed was even blacker, dressed all in black, complete with a cascade of black hair done up in old topknot style. If it weren't for the best in tracking technology, the agent was certain he would have been lost for sure. Night-vision goggles hung over his face, ensuring their target was identifiable by his heat pattern. Three small green blobs on his wrist tracking device indicated his partners. The whole team had commando suits and other likely gear along with the speediest cell technology (set to vibrate of course) strapped to their shoulders, and firearms attached firmly in holsters on their hips. Oddly enough, swords were strapped to their left sides, short enough to be long hunting knives. The team leader reflected that he had fought long and hard with their employer on the necessity of that when a revolver was good enough, but he had been overruled.

When Takahashi Sesshomaru wanted something, it was best to comply to his wishes.

The agent gritted his teeth and followed softly at a low crouch. His combat shoes effortlessly carried him with the slightest of noise. He could see the other three green blobs no more than twenty feet away on either side of him. When a fourth blob added itself to his tracking device, he stopped sharply.

"What's going on?" the agent to his right whispered through his mouth piece. The leader looked down at his device, then up through his night-vision goggles where Onigumo was seen last. There he was of course. But why was grey surrounding his green signature?

"He's doing something. Caution, everyone," he whispered excitedly. His partners stopped dead in their tracks. The fourth blob kept moving to one of his agents.

"Hey, what is that with you?" he wanted to know. Heavy sporadic breathing sounded over the mouthpiece.

"There's something here, there's something here with me," the man sang out in fear. The leader heard his revolver being cocked back.

"Don't, you'll alert Onigumo! The boss said to watch, not to..."

"There's something here with me!" the agent repeated, sounding all of ten years old. "It's... it's... oh, shit, it's right on top of me, it's... oh mama, help me!"

The leader heard shots ring out close by, and his two green blobs formed right on top of him, his other two agents forming out of the night to flank him.

"What happened to Junchiro?"

"Shit, what was that??"

"Shut up, we'll find him, you just ruined the whole mission!" the leader hissed.

Low chanting sounded from Onigumo's last location and his gray signature indicated he hadn't moved. But something else was towards them.

"Oh, shit, we're next, what do we do??"

"What is that??"

"Draw, and shoot. Shoot to kill!" the leader ordered, his revolver already in his hand as he spoke. He and his agents formed a back to back circle and aimed at the engulfing darkness. A low roar thundered as if from the earth itself, and the leader's eyes bugged out behind his goggles as an impossibly tall figure lumbered forward, silhouetted in black. It's arms were brawny, hands low enough to knuckle the rocks as it drew closer. Horns perched back from it's lowsunk brow, and eyes large enough to dominate the entire face stared crazily at the three cowering men.

It may not be possible, but it could tell they were there and it was coming for them. The agent reflected insanely that he had better throw logic out the window at this point.

"Oni! It's a fucking oni!" an agent shrilly exclaimed.

"Shoot it! I ain't dying!" the other answered.

The leader responded by popping the huge target three times in the chest and shoulders. It didn't even slow it down. In fact, it just speeded up at that point.

"The gun ain't doing shit!"

"RUN!" the leader ordered, grabbing a man's arm and flinging him to the side. The third agent followed closely. Hoarse fearful panting filled their earpieces as they tore out like all hell was after them. And maybe it was.

"Hey, that's Junchiro!" one of the agents screamed. He stooped low and picked up the fallen agent. Something detached from the unconscious man as he was lifted up.

"Oh, I'm gonna be..." the leader heard the agent vomit to the side, Junchiro in his arms. It was part of him, in any case.

"Get the hell out!" he hissed. He grabbed the other... part... of Junchiro and they tore out as fast as they could.

"Help me! Help me!" his last agent screamed.

"Use your fucking sword!" the leader hissed over his mouthpiece. He groped wildly for his shoulder and hit 'send' on his highly advanced cell.

"Yes?" agents from a nearby mobile base were right on top of things.

"Get us the hell out of here now!" he babbled wildly. He heard clings and metal sparking in the background as his agent huffed and swung and the oni roared in response to the steel. The leader heard a confirmation to their target and knew salvation was on the way. He drew his own sword in a scrape of metal and rushed to save his comrade. The next few minutes went by in a flurry of tortured gasps, thrusts that made his shoulders ache, and numerous stinging injuries he couldn't let himself fall to.

When twin helicoptors descended upon the team that was four, the leader could only thank any god that was listening. And made a mental note to change careers as he and his three, well two and a half, were helped onto the coptors, and they were airborne. There wasn't much of Junchiro to count as a full body.

"The boss wants to hear your status report," an agent handed a slim phone to the gasping leader. The leader held the phone to his ear, his eyes half slit with exhaustion.

"It was horrible, Takahashi-san, horrible! We were attacked... no, we're all down. Junchiro ain't coming back alive."

"You've done well, sir. I will come visit you immediately." Sesshomaru clipped his cell phone shut and turned to leave his office.

8

8  
8  
8

Takahashi Sesshomaru stood at the foot of a hospital bed, his face grim as he listened to his leader agent's wild story. He was trying to keep a professional face on, but things weren't trying to stay too pretty as it was.

"...And was Onigumo looking for anything? What did you notice about that?" Sesshomaru wanted to know.

"He seemed... he seemed to be sizing the place up, if that makes any sense. He may have been looking for something, but it all happened so fast!..."

"I understand. You've all done well, and will be adequately rewarded for your misadventure," Sesshomaru bowed to the prone, bandaged man and walked out. Myoga joined him in the hallway.

"Onigumo has the power to draw on oni now, that's for certain," he murmured. Myoga's lined face was very grave.

"You realize that it will take a great effort in battle to defeat him?"

Sesshomaru thought of the power streaming from Tenseiga as his life's blood soaked his side. "Yes..."

"Young master, I have been giving the matter of the Three Items considerable thought, and if I may suggest something?"

At Myoga's next words, Sesshomaru wearily smiled. "Yes. Yes, that may work. It may work well, at that."

The two men swept out of the hospital.

8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8

"And you can form what I want from this?" Naraku murmured.

The bald blacksmith smiled widely, his teeth yellow and jagged. "It is most impressive, master, that you collected this residue essence. A copy of the original may be as good as the damned original." His black beard pulled with his smile. A clay container stoppered with a rag was cradled between his talonned fingers.

"Good, very good. I expect it to be finished as quickly as you can be done," Naraku ordered coldly. The blacksmith shrugged.

"Can't rush greatness, master. But, for you, as quickly as I can," he leered. Naraku nodded.

"What now?" Hakudoshi complained behind him. Naraku was quick to note his adopted daughter cringed at the side of his servant.

"Must I even ask?" he asked evenly. Hakudoshi shrugged, trying not to feel strained. The clawmarks in his neck tingled.

"What, she was hungry, we had lunch. Simple as that," he said blithely. Naraku turned his back on them.

"Be fortunate I found what I was seeking or this problem would be punished instantly. But, as it is, we have your new job to discuss. Daughter, leave us," Naraku intoned regally.

'Sick sonuvabitch,' Hakudoshi thought. The waif bowed and scurried away. As the door to the dank smithy shut (and how odd to say THAT in this business tower) , Naraku smiled and clasped his hands behind his back.

"Our able servant is forming your steel as we speak. Thank the man already."

"Uhm... yeah. Thanks alot," Hakudoshi obediantly replied. "Steel, boss?"

"A sword," Naraku's smile was cold. "A katana of great power will be placed into your hands."

"An effing sword? Oh, come on," Hakudoshi complained. "Granted, that'll be fun, but we can't really chop up our foes even though we would much wish to..."

"Hakudoshi. While I appreciate your constant participation, I would also appreciate your full attention. You know what it is we do, and what is possible here. So stop the young businessman angle and accept this position of power at my side."

"...Of course," Hakudoshi answered. Beads of sweat dotted his brow.

Onigumo Naraku placed his hand on his underling's shoulder as if to console him... then curled his fingers up and around the back of his neck, locking him into place. "Know that if you disobey me, this sword can, and will, cut both ways. Have we a full understanding between us?"

Hakudoshi stiffly nodded. He tried not to notice a slight dampness in his drawers when Naraku withdrew his fingers. Inky blackness clung to the clawmarks in his throat. He had the feeling that his fate had been more than amply sealed.

End for now

How about that, two months in between posting! Uhm, I hope youre still reading. Please don't kill me! Much need the reviews and your thoughts. Let me know what you think! Its all coming down now, promise. I will finish!!!

Sincerely yours, penpaninu 8/22/07


	28. Chapter 28

Hello again to all! Wow it's been a long and strange journey! I think this tale has more in it than I could have possibly hoped for, and life has been busy. My lovely and I just recently bought all of our furniture for our new home, been working hard at fulltime 12 hour shift jobs, and putting away for christmas and the house fund. This february or march will see us at relatives in California, so we'll be getting a much needed vacation. Aren't we the workaholics? Better than being the alcoholics (sips a barcadi-mojito, then hides the bottle). Heheh. For all who have been supportive, to all who have lent a kind word, my dragon knit cap goes off to you. You are all appreciated more than you know!! Over a hundred favorite story alerts... just awesome!

As always the biggest thanks goes to my lover, my number one inu, my fiancee, my hawt woman. Skye, I love you, I am lucky we found each other and gave it a shot. And we went past the sunset with it! Dreams CAN come true, people. It comes with a hella lot of work, but it can be yours.

To my number two inu, INUGRRRL!!!!! The grrrl is the best Inu writer I have ever read, and it's HER WORKS (read one today, shameless plug for the Ki-ster) that inspired this long a/u saga. I hated the whole concept of a/u until I read her work! Now it's an interesting way to tell a story. Much luv to the grrrl! REVIEW MI CHICA!!! Please:( :P

SHAMELESS PLUG here, for my lovely! My fiancee does alot of video editing, and music videos. Mainly Inuyasha ones, and she began her next AMV Yash series, the Inu 80's Series! Here's a link to her channel on youtube, and check out "Born to be my Inu". Inuyasha character song AMV to bon Jovi, check it out!! (go to youtube and type in user/inuskyevideos)

I decided to suck it up, and spend some time to actually THANK each person in the old Honored Place for Reviewers. Yes, I stopped being lazy, and found alittle extra time before posting to make this as good as I possibly could. Here we go!

The Honored Place for :

Thanks to Katie b 16, Robine, taztothetop, Crazi4uBabeyBoo, Misslover and Kagome.is.better, ahad! To Miss Kagome.is.better: I intended the yaoi story to be a complete one-shot! Who knows how it could spawn after I said that though... (recalls how I told my fiancee Impoverished Heir would be "a five or six chapter story." PFFFSSTTT)

Inugoddess715! OMFG! You're still here!! This one has been reviewing since my first saga ("Intended Mate" by Penpaninu, read it today!! ) Yesh, I had to write how he was naked in that scene. I thought it would dull the fright for Kagome! (wink) Glad you're reading. Hope to see another review from ya!

O-mega Lead! I admit, this story spawned much farther than the InuKag factor that I intended it to be only about. I think this story COULD go on for ten more chapters since originally, I thought it might only be five more from this point (snicker) It seems to run away from my demands, but I read somewhere once thats where the true writing comes from. The characters take a life of their own and dictate what THEY want! As for your comment on my writing (BLUSH) it's greatly appreciated! I have more self-confidance thanks to my fiancee and my good job-job, but each little thing helps. It's every writers curse that they think their work sucks and no one will understand it. BUT my writing is how my fiancee and I met, so... (grins) That's gotta say something right there, right? We have been involved 15 months, and living together 13 months. So there you go! She always pushes me to write write write, so believe you will see more!

My favorite Fushigi Yuugi writer, Miss Kitty Lynne! (HUGS) You have been a huge inspiration for me, more than you think! Your writing is wonderfully realistic and adult, and it's how I develope my own writing in due time. I now completely understand, having gained my own family, how long it takes to get to the writing and posting! Real life gets in the way, but its not unwanted. If you live attached to the computer, the computer is your only friend and lover. I prefer warm hands and a hot body! (lol) I'm glad you're liking my Yasha tale.

Sesshomari! I love the name btw (wink) Since my lovely calls me her Sesshi. What's up with Naraku's daughter, and Kanna? How delecious you would write both linked together like that (evil grin) More to find out in this chapter of course! Thanks for to Tetsuya Yamatashi, unistar, redevil820 (hope you like the rest of the saga!!), alexus, cjflutterbye, thanks for the words! Hope to see you soon.

silverwolf halfbeast: you've been around quite awhile, hope you stay tuned!

Again, Inugrrrrl!!! Hi on the media side!

Wow I get more comments on fanfiction dot net. OO And it shows! On to the official credits... and then we'll begin.

Disclaimer: Penpaninu does not claim to own the likeness of Inuyasha in any way, shape or form. Does have own hanyou spouse though...woohoo!!!! (GRIN) A live-in engagement is suiting us just fine, and we're taking slow steps to the altar. We have to plan it, for one! And we both work too much.

Impoverished Heir: chapter twenty-eight

"Safeguarding the Troops"

Inuyasha watched the countryside zip past through the tinted window. He was seated in a comfortable SUV, with the backseat all to himself and Kagome at his side. Two more of the black vehicles were in the entourage, the one holding his brother and Rin in the lead, Miroku and Sango riding in the one bringing up the rear. The hour was well past witching, in the dead of night where blackness reigned before dawn's break. The entire group had just been at Miroku's family shrine where Inuyasha could only reflect he had spent one of the more frustrainingt nights of his life.

First, it took four hours to REACH the Hoshi shrine from Tokyo, and it had been already tense to must means stay completely awake the entire time. And then there was the fact Kagome was next to him, and a sheet of tinted glass seperating the pair from the driver and his bodyguard partner. In fact, all three cars held two bodyguards, one at the driving, and another in the passenger's seat. All held bulges in their suit jackets that Inuyasha could only guess meant they were armed with hand revolvers. They all seemed professional enough, but Inuyasha just wanted the whole trip to be done. It had taken far too long, he felt, for Hoshi Senior and Miroku to make and charge the wards. And then Mrs. Hoshi had to spend quality time with Sango, and THEN Hoshi Senior had to take the women aside alone to bless.

Inuyasha had truly seethed at that point. His only consolation was that his brother was as irate as HE was since Rin was included in that seperate group. Finally after an agonizing hour, Hoshi Senior had slid open the shrine's double doors and gestured the others inside. And then it was kneeling on the hardwood plank flooring that had seemed two or three hours, but really lasted only forty minutes. Hoshi Senior had chanted, prayed, and moved around the kneeling young adults until everyone's eyes almost blurred from exhaustion and lack of proper lighting. Numerous candles flickered and wavered, almost guttering out with the flares of Hoshi-san's robes. The almost plunge into darkness had made Inuyasha want to fall to sleep already.

But no, he had to stay awake. It had been commended by the monk.

"Stay up until dawn's light, my butt! That's easy for him to say," Inuyasha thought. Kagome shifted at his side and cuddled close. Inuyasha's eyes widened from half-slit and he smiled in the darkness. It felt good to have his woman press up so hard against him, but then again, she was giving hiim some bad ideas. Well, more like some very good ones...

"How are you doing?" Kagome softly whispered. Inuyasha cupped her chin with two fingers and kissed her eyelid gently. He could feel Kagome's lips stretch into a smile against his face.

"I'm surviving. It's only a few more hours, isn't it?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome checked her watch, tapping the button to light up the digits.

"Less than two, my darling. You can do it," she urged. Inuyasha smiled, but his face almost split from the yawn that opened his mouth.

"Myah! Damn Naraku! If it didn't happen to me, I'd say Myoga was jumping at shadows," Inuyasha complained. Kagome tucked her legs under her stocking feet, her skirt riding up slightly. She had kicked her shoes off hours ago, and so had Inuyasha. He flexed his own toes encased in black dress socks appreciatively as his arm strayed around his love. Kagome hummed softly as his fingers splayed against the roundness of her hip and massaged gently.

"Is this your idea of staying awake?" she whispered softly into his round ear. Inuyasha shivered as her tongue gently massaged the lobe delicately, his spine tingling with electricity.

"Hmm, maybe... That's a rather kinky thought," Inuyasha murmured lowly. He glanced up at the tinted window. Both guards were focused on the road ahead. Kagome's hand ran up his thigh, her fingertips agonizingly close to his groin. When she finally traced the outline of his balls through his (rather soft) dress slacks, Inuyasha sucked in his breathe. His length stood stock still and stiffened as she grew more aggressive. Kagome cupped and squeezed him through his clothing.

"Kagome...they'll see!" Inuyasha gasped. Kagome tugged his face close with her free hand and parted his lips with her tongue. The one breast she had pressed against him pressed closer. Inuyasha's mind went blank as he felt the tell-tale hardening of her nipple.

"I've been watching that glass, Yasha... I think it's too dark," Kagome breathed. Inuyasha's hand darted inward and parted her thighs, riding up her skirt. Kagome bit her lip to stifle a moan as two of his fingers carressed her wet lips through the silk of her panties.

"But they'll notice if I give it to you," Inuyasha made out. Kagome's fingers teased up and traced the outline of his stiffening member through his pants. Soon he was as erect as he could be inside his slacks.

"Then we won't give them cause to wonder," Kagome breathed. She knelt up on the seat just slightly, so she could ride the sensations Inuyasha's fingers were giving her. Inuyasha was suddenly so glad that it was still pitch black outside. The two held their breathe as she worked on pulling his zipper down without impaling him. The pull of the zipper seemed as loud as thunder to the both of them. Inuyasha contemplated looking up to see if the two bodyguards were noticing, but trusted in Kagome's analysis. When the zipper was low and she gently tugged his penis out through the slit of his boxers, he found he didn't care.

Inuyasha sank his finger up into Kagome's creamy slit as her hand fisted him. He tried to keep a steady pace as her fist moved up and down but he couldn't keep from bucking up into her fingers. He wnated nothing more than to pull her up and encase his swollen penis with the velvety grip he adored. But Kagome didn't want the bodyguards to know what they were doing with a shift of position, so he let himself ride the sensation of being stroked. It had been awhile since he had to be content with a handjob, but the whole crude juvenile reality of the situation only turned him on more. It was arousing to touch and tease once in awhile instead of sinkin inside every time... but he wouldn't let her get away with this next time.

"Yasha..." Kagome breathed into his ear. Inuyasha's balls began to tighten and he kissed his lover frantically to hopefully silence his panting breaths. Kagome swallowed his moans as he shuddered again and again, straining to come.

"Ah!" he yelped when his index finger pushed up inside to join his middle digit. Inuyasha could only watch, his mind fuzzy as Kagome leaned on her knees on the seat and proceeded to shag his fingers. Her only pull and clench made his penis twitch and it was enough to send him over the edge.

"Uhm!" he grunted rather loudly and Kagome panted against his neck, close to her end. Her fingers gently carressed him, coated with sticky white cream. One of the bodyguards in the front seat watched the rearview mirror casually. He grinned and tapped his partner to glance through the mirror also to check out what they were doing. The guard driving could just make out the couple kissing intensely. Their hands were in each other's laps though and he didn't have to guess what their frantic arm movements meant they were doing.

"Bossman's brother really is a freak," one of them muttered. The driver nodded, blushing.

"A lucky freak," he amended. Inuyasha-san had apparently finished, and was busy squeezing one of his girlfriend's round breasts as he frigged her with his other hand. Even through her blouse, the driver could tell Higurashi-san had huge tits. The two pretended not to notice as Kagome came with a graceful arch that made blood pool to their balls.

8  
8  
8

8  
8  
8

Sesshomaru yawned as the SUVs finally pulled up in the front of the Takahashi Enterprise building. The sun was just starting to peek up from an unseen horizon and peel away the grey sky. Rin smoothed her clothing out and came out yawning, but graceful. She made exhausted look an art. Her dark eyes shone even as she yawned, looking up into her lover's face as he helped her step from the tall vehicle. Sesshomaru was beat too, but you would never tell from his nearly pristine appearance. His white hair was neatly pulled back into a ponytail, every hair in place. If he had lines under his eyes they only enhanced his exotic visage. His suit only had a few wrinkles unlike Inuyasha's. Sesshomaru reflected that his brother could wear out any outfit just by stretching once, as he clambered out of the side of the SUV with Kagome in tow.

The two looked somewhat rumpled but happy and Sesshomaru caught a whiff of his brother's scent and knew why. He hadn't had any alone time with Rin, but he wasn't going to resort to a romp in the backseat.

"Are we done yet?" Inuyasha asked belligerently. Sango and Miroku shuffled up behind them, leaning against each other. They hadn't any of the natural vitality Sesshomaru and Inuyasha did, and all but wilted on the pavement. Sesshomaru nodded as Rin spoke softly to Kagome. He was only glad his lover hadn't his enhanced sense of smell or she would have noticed that Kagome made his brother come with her left hand. The elder Takahashi shuddered.

"Hmm, we are. My thanks to your father for the protection," Sesshomaru spoke to Miroku. He wearily gave a thumbs up; his dragon tail stuck straight out and his eyes were rimmed puffy red.

"Our pleasure. We shouldn't have those sharp nightmares now," he vowed. Sesshomaru nodded to the bodyguards and all six flanked them as they moved to enter the lobby of the building.

"May I suggest we all stay the day at the Enterprises? I only want to ensure the safety of everyone here," Sesshomaru went on. Miroku and Sango looked at each other and shrugged.

"Where can we stay?" Sango asked.

"And can we finally sleep?" Miroku wanted to know. Sesshomaru smiled. He let Rin take his arm and the morning cleaners all but jumped as their employer arrived before the morning shift of buy and demand.

"Takahashi-san! Takahashi-san!" they all called and Sesshomaru nodded in return. Inuyasha tried not to roll his eyes as they approached the elevators, and Sango punched the up button with her thumb.

"The Room of Supreme Contemplation should be safe," Sesshomaru mused. "Not many people here know where it is, even."

Sango and Miroku wearily smiled but Inuyasha frowned. He smelled a trap and wanted to know what it was.

"What about the stock meeting for this meeting?" he wanted to know. Sesshomaru grinned widely and Inuyasha felt the prickles of panic knowing he was right.

"Why, we're still going to that, Inuyasha. And secure the rest of our paperwork, too."

"Damn it, man!" Inuyasha proceeded to cuss out his brother with a litany of choice phrases. Myoga magically appeared on the floor of Sesshomaru's office, and came up behind Sango and Miroku.

"I'll have runners bring any personal effects you should require from your home," Sesshomaru offered before they were whisked away. Inuyasha watched the two of them in longing when he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"It's just a few more hours, love. And I'll be waiting for you upstairs," Kagome smiled softly. Inuyasha sighed but made himself smile for his love's sake. It wasn't HER fault his brother was a slave driver.

"I'll be okay, 'Gome. I'll have to be," he said sheepishly. Kagome stood on tiptoe to kiss his lips and his arms encircled her.

"Are you coming, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha barked. Sesshomaru stood aloof; his jaw was clenched because he was yawning without even opening his damn mouth.

"You go on ahead; I would like to speak to Kagome-san for a moment," was his mellifous response. Inuyasha threw his hands up into the air.

"Fine, go on ahead, I'll be working before you do," he groused. Kagome sighed as her lover flounced off towards his office.

"He really just is tired," she offered. Sesshomaru chuckled warmly, surprising her.

"He was always this way," he said and the barest smile darted across his lips. Rin giggled and squeezed his arm.

"I'll be in your office, dearest," she suggested. Sesshomaru tried not to look TOO excited at those words in front of his brother's girlfriend. He nodded and laid a gentle kiss on her forehead. Kagome had to cough deliberately to get his attention again when his eyes followed Rin's hips as she walked away.

"So what's this about, Sesshomaru-san?" she asked inquisitively. Sesshomaru straightened his tie and then fished for his cell phone in his breast pocket. A slide of his long nails clicked the device open evenly.

"I received the most irritating phone call from Kaze-san," he said gruffly. Kagome could tell Sesshomaru just didn't like Kaze Kagura at ALL.

"She has requested a visit to your family's shrine this morning, if you would."

Kagome sighed and tried not to be irritated. It looked like she was in the same boat as her lover after all. "I'd be glad to. When are we going, exactly?"

"Right now," a sultry voice called out and Kagome didn't need to be surprised to see the elegantly dressed woman limp her way towards them. The ever present knapsack clanked against her shoulders.

"Need that I remind you that you need a visitor's pass to enter past the lobby?" Sesshomaru asked dryly. Kagura tapped her long handfan against her cheek and winked.

"A woman does not reveal her secrets," she said smugly. Kagome pointed to her hands and leg.

"But your secrets could get you into even worse trouble. Couldn't you use some friends for backup?" she asked seriously. Kagura's eyes softened and her smirk almost faded. She nodded once.

"I'd like to count you and the Lady Rin as friends. However, I can't afford to trust anyone. You'll have to understand," she said. Sesshomaru barked a laugh.

"So the lone ranger has a heart after all."

"Watch it, Takahashi, or you're next," Kagura mocked, tapping her fan against his broad chest. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Very well, go on then."

Kagome swept her gaze down the hall. "What about Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru smiled. "Do not worry. I'll be sending bodyguards of course." He punched in a number into his cell and raised the device to his pointed ear. "Inuyasha would never forgive me if anything happened to my sister-in-law."

"Myuh wuh huh?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru connected with someone on the other line and didn't deign to answer.

"Do you need anything, Kagome-san?" Kagura asked politely. Kagome massaged her temples and smiled through her blush. To be Inuyasha's bride... Kagome hadn't felt as giddy as a schoolgirl since her freshman year at college, but she was close to swooning now.

"Just some more stimulant in a cup," she suggested. The two women went off together.

8

8  
8  
8  
8  
8

Kouga tightened his tie and fingered one edge of his crisply starched collar. An assistant murmured in acquesion to him and pressed a cup of steaming coffee into his hand. Kouga's clawtips tightened around the styrofoam cup and he had to look down and rotate the warm cup before his lips could locate the sippy hole, as he liked to call it. Hot java stained his lip and burned his teeth as the lawyer heir sipped and then savored the flavor. A sigh escaped his throat; extra muscles flexed easily and he felt his upper torso almost stretch as if to boast of their enhancements.

That witch Kikyou might have brought his inner 'ability' out, but the Elder Council were good to bring Ayame to tutor him. She was of his heritage, and knew how to handle the power and the claws. He never thought he'd say it, but he had found his equal. Kouga put one hand into his suit pocket, his long nails carressing fabric that felt silkier than the rough cotton he had worn in the forest with his beloved. Ayame had wanted him to learn humility at the behest of their Elders wishes, so all luxury had been cancelled. At first Kouga had hated it. He hated wearing one dead color, he hated going barefoot in the woods and in the hot sand, he hated not having regular access to showering facilities or a razor. Fine dark stubble had dotted his jaw for days on end before Ayame would let him shave with a simple Bic over a bucket of salt water. But now that he was back here... he wished he had it back.

His colleagues and the women who worked for them all fawned over him again with a slight hesitation that was apparent to him even if it wasn't to them. The Old Him would have expected it; now he found it insincere. It was only his name and position they fawned over, and the power he once wielded without control. Any woman was his, and they knew it as well as he did. The only woman who had dared defy him was Higurashi Kagome. Kouga felt a kick inside his ribs when the mere thought of her came up, and it was an internal struggle he knew he had to resolve one day. He had a lover now; and they courted each other on the boundary of a new betrothal. He knew he would marry her one day; and she had to know it too. Ayame was anything if slow of wit. He knew how to treat women now, but Higurashi Kagome...

Kouga sighed and sipped his coffee quickly, burning his tongue. He would have to find Higurashi Kagome one day, and apologize... or something. She had a protective man with as much pride as he did, so that process would be very hard to accomplish. Maybe Dad could help him arrange a meeting... he used to be tight with the deceased Takahashi Senior awhile back. The wolf and dog used to play together, didn't they?

"Ookami-san!" a red-haired young woman ran up and bowed low. Kouga raised an eyebrow at the height she displayed once she straightened, or failed to display. She was just so short!

"Yes, my dear, what can I do for you?" he asked politely. The woman giggled and tucked a lock of red hair back into her messy bun. She seemed nice enough, but Kouga had to wonder what she was doing in his father's law firm. She looked like she would have been more comfortable in a farm orchard.

"Your father is asking for you, sir! He asked if you'll be ready for the joint meeting tomorrow," she blushed when Kouga nodded in response.

"Of course, the joint meeting..." While technically incarcerated at the woods on the beach, he had almost forgotten. "Well, we gotta get it together, don't we?"

"The Old Wolf does not like to be kept waiting," the woman agreed so seriously, that Kouga wasn't sure if she had been giggling moments earlier. His golden eyes took in the slanted pupils she had and the sharp teeth pulling at the corner of her lips. Red hair could have meant she was only part japanese, but then again... the more he was learning of his family's origins could only mean there were other family clans similar to his. That dog shit had golden eyes and partially white hair, didn't he?

"No, he wouldn't..." Kouga stopped the woman and peered down into her golden slanted eyes. "What is your surname, my dear?"

"Kitsune, sir. Kitsune Nabiki," she said proudly. Kouga inhaled longly and nodded slightly.

"Fox Clan," he murmured. "Of course. Would you tell my father I'm headed to my office in fifeteen? I need to see my girlfriend."

Quick as that, Kitsune Nabiki straightened and grinned cheekily. "Yes, sir!" Along the way, Kouga saw her stop and pass a word to another red-haired japanese, this one a young man of equally short stature. They ran off like a pair of bandits.

He sighed and knocked at the office door next to him. "Come in!" a familar voice called out.

Kouga smiled and opened the heavy door, a smile pulling at his lip. Ayame was seated behind her desk, a phone headset over one ear as she typed furiously. Her light hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and she had taken her suit jacket off. Her shirt sleeves were rolled up, displaying thin but well toned arms. Kouga knew the strength she held in those slim arms and his gut tightened, remembering blows in their beach sparring. Her smile was warm as she set her headset down. Right on top of three open ledgers; Kouga was growing more and more impressed with his lover by the day.

"You were told about the joint meeting, honey?" Ayame asked. Kouga smiled and set his coffee down. He made his way around the desk and made to kiss her cheek. She intercepted his face and gave him a good, long kiss instead.

"I am, even though I just heard about it," he admitted wryly. "I was so long out of work, you know."

Ayame hummed nonchalantly as she adjusted his tie and collar. "You'll do fine. Your father just needs you by his side and your strength where it's needed."

"Who's coming in, then?" Kouga suddenly wanted to know. His wolf instinct told him it wasn't going to be ordinary. Then again, he and his girl, his dad and the Elders were anything BUT.

"Well, we have Kitsune family delegations arriving," Ayame began pleasantly.

Kouga laughed. "I know, I met one already."

"Annnd... Myoga-san from Takahashi Enterprises," Ayame began when Kouga raised an eyebrow.

"Who's that?" he wanted to know.

"Takahashi Senior's right hand man. Now he's Sesshomaru's right hand man," Ayame informed. Kouga took in the information and nodded. He felt something tickle his instinct and he didn't know why.

"Takahashi Sesshomaru, that's right. He seems to be on the up and up," Kouga acknowledged. Ayame rolled her sleeves down and collected her jacket.

"He won't be available at the meeting, which is why Myoga-san is coming in his stead," she went on. "There are some... men coming from Onigumo Inc. as well."

Kouga felt a chill squeeze his heart. The extra chambers in the organ flexed and he chucked the bad feeling aside.

"Why?" he wanted to know. His tone sounded ornately childish to the rather calm conversation they had been having.

"I do not know," Ayame confessed sweetly. "Your father and the Elders are agitated, though. Darling, this could be bad."

"Things can ever be," he said. "Are you coming with us?"

Ayame nodded, her golden eyes twinkling. "Of course. I'm not missing this for anything. Besides, you'll need me in a pinch, and you know it."

"You know I will," Kouga grinned. As his lover took his arm and went with him to meet his father, he couldn't help but wonder what could possibly go wrong.

8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8  
8

Inuyasha was lucky he was so hellishly early his secretary hadn't arrived yet, because he was in a foul mood. After unlocking his workspace and pushing past the family crest painted across the door, the first thing he did was toss his keys at the ledgers already delivered, stacked neatly on his wide desk.

"Sonuva bitch," he cussed before tightening his tie and throwing himself into his swivel chair. Since nobody was there yet, Inuyasha hooked one knee to his chin as he went over the details. He only stirred when he heard other partners and their secretaries arriving at their offices down the hallway. Inuyasha made sure his shirt was buttoned and his tie knotted all the way taut. He fingercombed his long salt and pepper hair and was just tying it back when Shiori rapped at his door and poked in for a moment.

"Good morning, Inuyasha-san!" she chirped. Inuyasha made himself smile and nod, although he almost leaned to the side when he did.

"Morning, Shiori-kun," he called.

"Ready for another day of kicking butt?" she asked. Inuyasha gathered his ledgers and stood up.

"I'm gonna hafta be," he admitted. Noting the bags under his eyes, Shiori passed by her desk outside of his office and made a slow path to the breakroom.

"Java, extra jive, you got it," she called over her shoulder. Inuyasha thanked her and looked over his appearance once more. He reported to the stock broker's meeting where Sesshomaru made an apperance and led the debate. Inuyasha was glad; he was angry at the mere sight of him for suggesting a day's work on top of last night, but at least he was there working too.

The morning passed by agonizingly slow. Shiori helped as best as she could but Inuyasha could only fuel himself with coffee in the vain attempts to remain remotely awake. One instance he blinked and he was back at the trough. Or maybe he never left it. Shiori was chattering at his side and Inuyasha shook his head. He felt like his face was peeling off.

"Can you pass me a cup?" Inuyasha asked. He smiled when Shiori held out a small styrofoam cup. He held the teeny cup delicately between long, sharp fingernails and pressed down on the tab to the break room's coffee maker. A steady stream of scalding liquid dripped into the paper cup and Inuyasha yawned as Shiori babbled at his side. She bent her head, her white hair shielding her smile. Inuyasha blinked hard and struggled to follow her words.

"I'm sorry, whassat, Shiori-kun?" he slurred.

Shiori shook her head ruefully.

"I WAS asking if I could leave early seeing as you're doped to the gills on SOMETHING. I guess that's okay then, since you didn't answer," she teased. Inuyasha yawned, his mouth stretching impossibly wide.

"MYAH! Sorry, didn't get much sleep," he admitted ruefully. Shiori made to give a joke when Inuyasha yawned again, almost pouring coffee over the brim of his cup.

"Inuyasha, watch out!"

"Ulp!" Inuyasha pulled the cup back just in time. "Thanks for the save."

"You really are tired, arencha? And here I thought that Kagome kept you up or something," Shiori said, adding sugar to her own cup.

Inuyasha laughed and reached for the creamer. His fingers trembled before grasping onto the long bottle.

"I wish it were really that enjoyable," Inuyasha murmured. His eyes felt gummy and he had to blink hard again to keep them open. "You wouldn't believe the nightmares I've been having..."

"Nightmares, Inuyasha? Can't you just go back to sleep? They won't hurt you, you know," Shiori took a careful sip of her steaming coffee then coughed, sticking her tongue out. "Ouch!"

Inuyasha took a smaller, more careful sip taking her example. "Thanks again for the save."

Shiori glared at him and made small annoyed grunts as she stuck her tongue out. "Tha hwat! But why were you up all night?"

Inuyasha pinched the bridge of his nose. "Me an' Kagome an'... my friends," as well as one older brother and future sister-in-law, "had to go visit the Hoshi shrine and it's a few hours away."

"Hoshi Shrine? Isn't that the shrine that specializes in charms and wards?" Shiori glanced at her cup of coffee as if it were pure evil, and tried a small, very deliberate sip. She relaxed noticeably, and took a longer sip.

"Yeah, it is. My friend Miroku used to live there," Inuyasha said. He took a gulp of coffee. A small bell tingled at his wrist beneath his shirt sleeve. Shiori raised an eyebrow.

"Soooo, what kind of charm did you get? Safe childbirth?" she teased. Inuyasha shook his head.

"To sleep better... that is all," he murmured. He was exhausted from an all-night of caffeine, prayer and travel. His knees still ached from kneeling for hours on end in the wee hours of the night while Hoshi Senior waved a staff around him and his friends. The old man's chants still rang in his ears and half-waking thoughts as shadows seemed to dance with the old monk and candle flames flickered...

"Inuyasha-san, really, you know all you need do is go to sleep. Just close your eyes. I'll be your lookout if Sesshomaru-san arrives," Shiori offered. Inuyasha nodded.

"Maybe if it's in a safe room... I'm gonna go meet Kagome, kay?"

"She's here?" Shiori asked, interested. "I always wanted to meet your girlfriend. Bet she's real cute!"

"She's more than cute. She's the best woman on the earth," Inuyasha sipped more coffee to stifle a yawn. "But enough about my future wife..."

"Future wife?? WOW, you are crazy about her!" Shiori gasped prettily. She giggled and picked up a danish from a pastry box on the counter.

Inuyasha tapped a fist against his head. He didn't mean to let THAT one slide. He was more tired than he thought to let his most desired thoughts known. "...my brother needs to see me again."

"Okay then, see you later, boss! Oh, shoot," Shiori cursed. The filling of her danish had leaked out and made its way down the front of her blouse. As she frantically hunted down napkins to dab the purple splotch away, the youngest Takahashi shambled on, giving a lazy wave with his free hand. His suit looked half-pressed for a business day and his long salt-and-pepper hair was partially tangled from a few finger-combings throughout the night. Several businessmen bowed as he swept down the hallway and Inuyasha blurrily nodded to each one. He STILL wasn't used to the special treatment, and he wasn't sure if his father ever was. His old pop had raised him with every advantage, but he always made sure to teach him humility.

"Remember, son, men and women may fawn over you, or kowtow to you... or even try to curry favor from you. But it is our responsibility as business owners to ensure their livelihood as well as our own. Never forget, it is THEM who make us; not just us," Takahashi Inutaisho entoned deep in Inuyasha's memory. The young man rubbed a fist against one black-rimmed eye and nodded.

"I know, old man, I know..."

"Ah, Inuyasha-san! I trust you had a safe journey last night?" Myoga popped up almost out of nowhere, startling the second Takahashi. It had to be his exhaustion, but he really hadn't noticed the old businessman approach him. Inuyasha's eyes bulged before they sleepily half-closed again.

"It was... safe... yeah," Inuyasha responded. He yawned again and again. Myoga plucked at Inuyasha's shirt sleeve and seemed to be satisfied with what he felt. Even though the charm hadn't jangled, Inuyasha knew he felt a ward upon his skin.

"You should be safe to rest, young master. Why don't you head to your father's special place? You'll find your friends waiting for you," Myoga's eyes crinkled.

Inuyasha's eyes opened alittle bit further. "Where's Kagome? She's not here? You said it was safe here," he whined.

Myoga ignored the young man's accusatory tone. "Ms. Kaze-san went with her to her family's shrine. The Higurashi shrine is as safe a location as you can find."

"Oh..." Inuyasha felt his momentary heart attack slide away. "GOOD. But why Kagura-san? Didn't Sango go with her??" If there was anyone he trusted with his lover, it was his oldest friend.

"No, young master. She is sleeping within," Myoga gestured towards the Room of Supreme Contemplation. "You'll be safe enough in there."

"Yeah, I heard you the first time," Inuyasha mumbled. He crumbled his empty coffee cup and tossed it into a nearby waste basket as he neared the double sliding doors to his father's special room.

Inside, he found Sango curled up on the tatami mats, one hand curled protectively around the sheathe of her mother's blade. It was made of a mysterious bone that her mother could never explain, and sharper than sin, and twice as old to boot. The Taijiya's never could trace anthropologically HOW old this family heirloom was, but they were content to know it safeguarded many generations of women.

Inuyasha was pleased to see her face relaxed in repose. Another Hoshi shrine charm was wrapped around her slender wrist, and jangled quietly as she shifted."Hmm..." Inuyasha hoped she was having good dreams. Instantly, he felt at peace. It was the tranquility of the room; it made him want to forget his troubles. Looking further, Inuyasha found the Hoshi heir watching the rice scrolls upon the far wall. The Staff of Hoshi was clenched in one hand, the rod leaning against him from an angle. Inuyasha stepped out of his dress shoes and tiptoed around Sango. Coming alongside his school friend, he coughed.

"How's it going, Miro?"

"It's all so strange," was Miroku's response. Inuyasha rubbed his fist against his eye again.

"Come again?" he asked. He just wanted to join Sango on the floor and go to sleep in a curled up fetal ball; and Miroku just had to go cryptic on him.

"It's... when I'm holding this staff, this ancient relic," Miroku murmured as his fist gripped his family artifact tightly, "I can hear everything in the land... all spirits, all people."

"Hear any Americans on Iwo Jima?" Inuyasha tried to joke. "Or is it only Japanese?"

"I know you're tired, Yasha, but hear me out. This staff is a bridge between the spirit world and this world. And, there's been something else whispering too... And it loves me not," Miroku made out unhappily. Inuyasha stared blurrily at the young monk.

"So oni's aren't a myth?" he asked seriously. Miroku nodded. His dragon's tail bobbed.

"This staff has touched more strange things than I can imagine, and it tells me of these things. I don't know, Yasha... am I too tired, or does this make any sense?" When Miroku turned to his friend, Inuyasha noticed the black lines circling his eyes.

"I'm tired, too. Come on, Sango's got the right idea. Why don't you go on to sleep?"

Miroku leaned his father's artifact against the wall and shambled over, yawning. He pulled the tails of his dress shirt out of his slacks and stretched out on the floor.

"Wait, aren't you going to sleep, too? You're walking sideways, already," Miroku said. He leaned his head on one arm and leaned close to Sango. She curled closer to his warmth.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Gotta stay awake and wait for 'Gome. I don't want anything to happen to her..."

"You know your brother wants her taken care of. She's got some of his burly bodyguards with her and Kagura-san..." A large yawn took the rest of Miroku's words and he closed his eyes. Inuyasha slid down the wall and crossed his arms.

"Then she should be fine."

He hoped. Without his meaning to, sleep stole him gently.

8  
8  
8

8  
8

Kagome tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and looked around up at the trees at her family's shrine. Leaves gently fell with the swaying breeze and listening to her brother running around tiring himself out silly was a comfort to say the least. It had been a VERY long night, and all she wanted to do was curl up with Inuyasha and take a nap.

"Ahhmmm hmmm," Kagura was humming to herself as she carefully dug a hole at the base of the Goshinboku. A very DEEP hole, Kagome reflected. She had been at it for quite some time now. As to the whole analogy of the tree being an icon of time, Kagome had to admit; it was such a lazy afternoon, that time seemed to almost stand still. Even the two burly bookend bodyguards relaxed their stances, looking around the grounds with a lazy, but professional eye. Her family's shrine stood as it had since she remembered it, stolid, secure...safe. Ever since she was little, Kagome knew when she bounded up the top of the steps to the courtyard, that she was alright beneath the enormous branches of the Goshinboku. Her grandfather may be an eccentric when it came to Shinto, but even he garbled over the energy emenating from the ancient tree, and paid homage to it.

"This will do...this will do quite nicely," Kagura was saying to herself. She checked the stoppered lid of the jar and seemed satisfied. Soon, she was covering the jar with freshly dug dirt from around the Goshiboku. Kagome sighed.

"Are you almost done, Kagura-san?" she asked politely. The injured woman nodded and slowly rose to her feet, brushing dirt off on her pantlegs. She leaned ackwardly on her uninjured leg.

"Yes, my dear. I must thank you for your assistance; your shrine is quite wonderful," Kagura smiled. Kagome found herself smiling, and held out her hand. Kagura accepted it gratefully, and used the Higurashi miko's slight strength to make her way over a few of the Goshiboku's protruding roots. Kagome felt the tiniest 'thrum' from the ground as Kagura gently evaded the raw strength of the ancient tree. Its roots were long and stretched deep, and even surrounded by concrete of the city around the shrine grounds, they still maintained their livelihood.

"You know, I've always felt at peace here. This was a good side trip," Kagome commented. Kagura nodded, her eyes stealing to the side. The leaves seemed to stop in midair and the wind held still. The dirt of Onigumo would be safe. Time was on their side, if it was standing still, wasn't it?

"Yeah, it's nicer than the shrine at my neighborhood," one of the bodyguards gruffly said. His partner stared at him until he shrugged. "What? It IS nicer." Kagome giggled politely as Kagura sighed.

"Well, Fujiyoshi-san, I appreciate the gesture. You can come visit anytime if you wish," she offered. The burly man smiled, and glanced across the courtyard. Kagome's mother leaned against the open frame of the kitchen door and met his gaze. Kagome glanced between them, and her smile deepened.

"Would you like to come in for tea? My mother makes an excellent cup," Kagome suggested. Kagura smiled knowingly as well.

"That sounds like an excellent idea, Kagome-san. Let's all take a break," she said. The other bodyguard stretched.

"Well, why not? This was the easiest job I've had in awhile. And with such good company, too."

As Kagome followed the men and Kagura into her family's kitchen, she glanced out at the shrine. The Goshinboku stood, limbs outstretched wide as if to embrace her family from harm. The ancient tree stood tall, waiting. For what? Kagome shrugged off the feeling of foreboding and entered the warm scene of camraderie as her mother served her guests. She already knew how strange things could get.

8  
8  
8

8

8

Hakudoshi stood in the corner of the smithy and watched the blacksmith hard at work on his sword. The vile, crusty little man hefted the slightly curved metal as easily as if it were a toy, the red metal held aloft with tongs and one hand as he picked up a large hammer with the other. Lean muscles bulged as he beat the iron again and again. The steel sang and sparks showered the air around him but the blacksmith paid no mind. He hummed as he worked, bringing the hammer down again and again in a fiery crash of noise.

Hakudoshi stood far to the side away as he could without being in the next room altogether. He had removed his jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves as the heat was monstrous, but he would have worn the thickest protective wear if he was any closer to the anvil.

"Finest fakking glow, isn't she?A fine, curved woman this is, small tits an' all," the blacksmith cursed. He grinned. Hakudoshi recoiled at his crooked, yellow teeth.

"Oh yeah, that's a real fine woman alright," he said scarcastically in response. The blacksmith shrugged thin but strongly muscled shoulders and went back to beating the steel.

"At least you get to be using this curvy lady. Me, the only joy I get is to makin' her."

Hakudoshi frowned as the blacksmith leered and wriggled his hips lewdly to match his words.

"Just 'make her' right. I'm out of here." The blacksmith shrugged and kept working.

"My finest work ever and the kid won't stay to watch."

"Not if you're going to jerk off all over it," Hakudoshi gave back. He slammed the smithy door for good measure, the dirty little man's raucous laughter ringing in his ears. His shoulders were knotted and tensed, his neck on fire.

Whatever Naraku had done to him had such a fine hold on him that he couldn't relax for an instant. There were dirty dealings, and then there was this weird shit he had gotten mixed up in and now couldn't get out of. The blacksmith was right about one thing. The katana WAS different from all other blades, and it didn't bode well for his safety or welfare.

Small specks of black flecked deep inside the worked iron, and they matched the traces in the nail pricks left by Kitsune Shippou. His boss had left leaking lines of oily black in the scratchmarks, and they were identical to the ones in the metal. Hakudoshi hated them equally, but every time he couldn't look at his body in the mirror, he hated the ones in his neck even more. It wasn't like any chick was going to think it was attractive. Hakudoshi cursed and swept down the hallway in a foul mood. His long steps almost slammed him into Kanna and he jumped back as if stung.

"Watch where you're going!" he snarled. Kanna's soul-less eyes peered into his and he flinched. "That is... hi. Nice of you to take that stinkin' heart out of me."

Kanna's mouth stretched wide. It could have resembled a smile. "It burns," she whispered. She clutched her Mirror close to her bosom.

Hakudoshi backed away, his hands held up. "I've had enough of it, you can have all of it."

His heart was no where near enough his as it was thanks to that horrific ordeal. Hakudoshi backpedaled away and ran down the hall. He needed as much alone time as he could get.

8  
8

8  
8

8

"Thank you for the help!" Kagome waved to the two men. Fujiyoshi smiled and waved back while his partner tried to look more aloof.

"I'm glad that's done with" Kagura said with a note of grim satisfaction. Kagome fisted one eye and stared at her. Why were there three of her? Focusing on the Kagura in the middle, Kagome did her best to agree.

"I'm glad I got to see Mama, Souta and Jii-chan. But what was that really about?" Kagome wondered.

"The soil is very important."

"But you buried dirt under dirt," Kagome yawned. Nothing seemed any sense without sleep. Kagura shook her arm.

"Kagome-san, snap out of it!"

Kagome whipped her head to the side, staring widely. "I'm fine!"

"It's apparent you're not," Kagura linked her elbow with Kagome's to steady her. "Come on, collect your boyfriend and go home."

"That's a good idea," Kagome nodded. Kagura walked her the whole way to the elevators, up the stories, all the way to the Room of Supreme Contemplation. Inside, Kagome saw her lover curled up in a ball against the far wall sound asleep. She smiled and stepped out of her shoes, stockings crinkling on the tatami mats.

She waved to Sango and Miorku who were awake and lightly bending their bodies in silent katas. Sesshomaru sat cross-legged on the mats, his suit jacket unbuttoned and his tie loose around his neck. He was looking over a ledger, one end held open by his only hand and propped up against his knee. Rin was at his side, combing his long unbound hair. Kagome giggled at the sight and Sesshomaru's golden eyes flicked up. His pointed ears twitched.

"I trust your errand is finished?" he asked. Kagura nodded.

"My thanks for the help of a miko, Takahashi," she said. Sesshomaru frowned at the familar way she used his last name.

"But I didn't do anything," Kagome insisted. Kagura turned, her red lips pulling back in a smile.

"You've done more than you think," she promised.

Kagome's gaze swept to her sleeping lover and her eyes softened. "Glad to hear it."

"Are you alright, Kagome-san?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice deep in concern.

"Just so tired. Are we truly done for the day?" she wanted to know. Sesshomaru nodded, dropping his ledger and putting his arm around Rin.

"We are at that. The wards enabled deep and unobtrusive sleep, so don't fear that happening again," he said. Rin cuddled close.

"I can atest to that," she chimed in brightly. Kagome nodded even though her brain was that close to taking a long walk off a short pier.

"Are we meeting again soon, Sesshomaru-san?" Sango called out. She and Miroku finished and clasped hands. Sesshomaru stood up, Rin giggling as he lifted her easily with one arm.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," he began as Kagura let go of Kagome's arm and she bent down to crawl over to Inuyasha's side. Her pale lover was lost in sleep, his hands tucked up under his chin. His grey hair lay scattered around his head, unbound, and his face was so relaxed he resembled a shining, white cherub. Kagome smiled and smoothed his bangs back from his face. She bent low to brush her lips across his. Like a fairy tale ending, Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open and his lips pooched out in response.

"Gome?" he croacked. Kagome leaned down and hugged his shoulder.

"I'm here, love."

"Are we going home now?" he asked. Kagome helped him to sit up.

"Yes, love, we are," she promised.

"...So we'll meet back up here tomorrow," Miroku was saying. He and Sesshomaru shook hands. Inuyasha was just too tired to figure anything out. He leaned on Kagome's shoulder as Sesshomaru had more bodyguards report to drive them all home. Miroku and Sango sure looked happy for some reason.

The bodyguards walked the couple to their shared apartment, as the armed driver sat waiting in the SUV with Inuyasha and Kagome. Once they were secured at their home, the two bookshevles returned and climbed into the car. Kagome resisted the help from one who had ridden to the shrine with them last night.

"No, it's okay, I got him!" she insisted as she fiddled with the house keys. Inuyasha half dozed on her shoulder. The guard waited until she had the door open before leaving. He winked oddly at her. Kagome shrugged and closed the door. She fumbled with the lights and Inuyasha came to, yawning.

"I'm sorry, 'Gome. I know you're more tired than I am," he apologized. Kagome nodded blearily.

"It's okay, darling. I just want a shower and then bed."

Inuyasha nodded, counting sex off the list. He had gotten a nap so he was better off, but Kagome was starting to talk to the left of him. she had been up all day. So he carefully helped Kagome slip out of her shoes after kicking his own off. Inuyasha picked her up without any protest, and carried her into the bathroom. He undressed them both and let Kagome lean against him underneath the hot spray of water. He had tied their hair up on top of their heads, and Inuyasha lathered up, taking the task of washing them both.

Once they were out and dried, Inuyasha carried her to bed. He laid his precious cargo down in and took a moment to look down upon her prone form. Kagome was a few years older, but she aged very gracefully. Her breasts were soft and round, her belly flat, her hips flared. Long smooth legs lay spread before him and Inuyasha glanced up at the apex between her thighs. He had pleasured her earlier there with his hand alone and her lips peeked out just barely, the whole surface freshly shaved.

Inuyasha partially stiffened and for an instant, he was very tempted. After all, they were alone in their bed and home, not in a car. But Kagome was dead out. Inuyasha swallowed the momentary decision and pulled the comforter up over both of them. She needed sleep and so did he. Laying an arm protectively over his lover, Inuyasha finally turned off the lamp on the bedside table and succumbed to sweet repose. The charm on his wrist jangled as he settled his head on one arm.

8  
8  
8

8

8

Sango had been laying in bed waiting on Miroku for a good while now. They had both showered in record time, but suddenly he was still in the bathroom, primping for God knows what reason. So she was on her back on top of the covers, naked as the day she was born, the remote in one hand.

"Sango, do you have a minute?" Miroku called from the bathroom. Sango flipped another station and sighed.

"I guess so. Aren't you coming to bed? We both have an early day tomorrow," she called. Her long black hair lay over one shoulder. Idly, she sat up to braid it.

"But we should take the time to celebrate, lover."

Sango smiled to nobody. "A job at Takahashi Enterprises merely because of all the strangeness going on. We can only thank our lucky stars."

"Not only are we not going to have horribly long hours, but we'll be well paid off. that alone is reason enough to be celebrated," Miroku called out. Sango sighed and thumped the mattress audibly.

"Then get in here so we can get some rest!"

"Oh, you'll need rest alright, my darling Sango." Miroku's tone sounded downright evil.

"What are you going to do?" Sango mused. She eyed the Staff of Hoshi and her bone blade propped up in a corner of the room. The two looked mismatched, but happy. Kind of like the two of them.

"Oh, just an idea I've had since we had our nap," Miroku called. He waltzed out in his bathrobe, plucked the remote from Sango and turned off the tv.

"What are you doing?" she protested. Miroku took a moment to look her over and licked his lip.

"Perfect attire, my sweet. We ARE on the same wavelength."

"I WAS trying to relax," Sango retorted, leaning back against the headboard. Miroku wagged his finger.

"You can relax afterwards." Sango giggled as he began to sway his hips.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to get a visit from Party Boy?" Sango lamented. Her eyes followed his hip movements.

"Because it IS time for a party!" Miroku crowed and ripped off his bathrobe. Sango's eyes bugged out then she burst out laughing. Taking that for encouragement, Miroku began to gyrate and dance for all he was worth. He was almost naked except for a thong holding his privates in place. The back of the undergarment barely seperated his ass cheeks.

Sango clapped her hands as Miroku turned on the clock radio to a catchy hiphop station. "Where did you get that?" she demanded as Miroku mimed grabbing a dollar bill from her hand.

"Online," he grinned. He flexed his pelvis where 'worship here' stretched over his penis.

"Wow, you really CAN get anything from the internet," Sango was saying as she trailed a hand down Miroku's chest and concaving flat stomach. He bucked his hips, flicking her hand off before it got too low and turned around on his knees to shake the rest of the goods for her. Sango smacked his ass. Finally, she pushed her boyfriend on his back and licked down his navel.

"You're popping out as it is, love," Sango gave a 'task' of approval. Miroku looked down at his lap. Thehead of his penis was showing over the top of thong.

"I don't know how male strippers do this and don't show it all," he commented. Sango tugged the thong down with her teeth and licked him up and down. Miroku held his breathe.

"Maybe they just get tipped more," she teased, lifting her eyes sexily. Her lips sucked on the very edge of his tip slowly. Miroku cupped her head and pulled her up close.

"I only care what you do, not what they do," Miroku crooned. His hands eagerly helped Sango hop on top of him. Sango curled her legs around his waist from a seated position like she was straddling a chair. He grunted and pushed up, unable to prolong any more foreplay for the inevitable conclusion.

"Hmm... hmm..." Sango tucked her knees up against his sides sharply and rode him harshly, her moans reaching jagged heights.

Miroku held on to her sides as he came, his eyes squeezed shut against her breast. Sango milked him for all he was worth and at the last spurt, she screamed and pushed down as far as she could take him without hurting anything. Her legs trembled and held his hips limply.

Miroku glanced down between them and then up into his huntress' panting face. She never looked more beautiful. "It hasn't been like that in awhile," he confessed. Not since before the baby had been lost...

Sango held his face and kissed him tenderly. Their loins throbbed together, held in place.

End for now

Wow three months between posting... (cringes) Is anyone still reading this? I hope so! I can only hope someone reviews this or still reads... we've got more chapters to go as it is! I do want to finish this, rest assured. My goal is actually, to post again before New Year's! We're established in our new place now. Now I just need to set aside time to write more often! ;;; Did ya like it? Please review! They help aid the process.

Penpaninu 11/19/07


	29. Chapter 29

Once again, a long and strange journey. I hope my love for this fic still shows through despite actually having a life, a fiancee, and a career. The every day life tries to get in the way sometimes, but in ways, if you can focus on your love for your family and for your hobbies, it will still show through. I love writing, it's a great freedom and my artistic expression. To all who drop me reviews, lines to show what you think, I thank you fro the bottom of my heart. I will thank each in turn now!

As always, the place in my heart for my fiancee, my Skye, my Yasha, this ones for you. It was too much fun making this lemony with a side of plot... Just the way you like it! I love and adore you. You always light my fire and keep me safe and warm. Love from your wifey.

INUGRRRL!!! the other inu in my life lolol!! I promise, PROMISE to update my shit on your Eternal Destiny, I Pwomise:( Been too busy with the L Word! but I'll be caught up in a few days sooo!... :P REVIEW cause you've been Heired my friend!

The Honored Place for Reviewers:

Fan fiction dot net:

Kisshu-luv, hope you're enjoying the rest of the series!! Please tell me what you think

Sesshomari, did you like it??

Inugoddess715, one of original reviewers from Back in the Day! Omg :P Did you like the last one? Tell me what you think of this one!

taztothetop, I recognize you too, thanks for sticking! Glad to hear from you again! More in store for the future

lovemeetsdeath, hope to update at least often, real life gets in the way :P

iluvmitsukake! OMG one of my FY reviewers! You rock :P Good as expected? Dayum, my standards are pretty high! You make my day

sexymamity2007, glad youre liking it! Hope yoiu like what Rin's character is like here :P Whattaya think??

Katie B 16, hope you won't forget this tale and keep reading!

REVIEW REVIEW! OO Please?

Media miner dot org:

loulou4729, heheheh! I wrote that graphicness at work sssh... I was red in the face and kept covering my paper with my arm!

unistar! you've been here awhile, hope you are til the end!! Always great to hear what you have to say, lemme know what you think!

Da Grrrl!! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!! Miss ya grrrl, who loves ya, chica??? I think your work is much better than mine, and hell you make more time to write than me (sheepsih look) Skye is a hentai and keeps me too busy lol. YOUVE BEEN HEIRED!!! Whattaya think?

cjflutterbye: being that tired sucks. Glad you liked it! Now lets all take a nappy nap and boost brain power (yawn)

RoOtinn4Kagome, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!! I don't mind getting numerous reviews from the same reader (wink) it makes my work feel appreciated!! I was so glad to read what you had to say at different plot points of my saga, and it helps me realize what I can also do in future installments! Please please tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and the characters of this series does not belong to me. They belong to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi.

Impoverished Heir chapter twenty-nine

"The Wolves Join the Fray"

The first thing Kagome noticed upon waking was warmth and weight against her. She was on one side, her knees tucked up into a fetal position, the blankets and sheets settled over her in a warm bundle. Inuyasha was within this sheet cocoon, his knees tucked up behind hers. His lips worked against her shoulder softly. His long fingers grasped her chest, just below the breasts, sharp little nails tracing carefully.

Kagome yawned and blinked the sleep out of her eyes and looked over at the alarm clock. Ten minutes past six... damn, they really had to get up to get going.

"Yash, wake up," she murmured. Inuyasha grumbled and sucked urgently at her shoulder. Kagome smiled as he pushed harder up against her soft rear, straining in his sleepy state.

"I'm awake," he grumbled. He yawned widely against Kagome's shoulder, his tongue washing her involuntarily. As his mind cleared, he reflected he rather liked where he was at, and his hands grew more frisky. His hips pushed forward quickly.

Kagome giggled and rolled onto her back in his arms. Inuyasha followed her, his head descending upon her naked globes. Kagome sighed and held onto his head as her nipples stiffened beneath his ministrations. Inuyasha felt her legs spread around his hips and he sighed, his member stiffening at a nice rate. It was the seventh layer of heaven to hold his naked girlfriend under him in their bed and feel how much she wanted him. Considering how yesterday had gone, it was a very welcome change of pace.

Kagome rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and held onto Inuyasha's shoulder with the other. Inuyasha let go of one nipple with his teeth gently and kissed at her collar bone. He hummed as Kagome's breasts squished rather nicely against his chin.

"Are you too tired?" he asked. He would let her rest if it was needed, but at this rate little Inuyasha wasn't going to let this slide.

Kagome yawned and kissed his shoulder, then leaned up in his arms to catch his mouth with hers. Their tongues scraped together. Soon Kagome's mind was clear enough to allow agility in her movements and she moved Inuyasha up to a sitting position, her legs wrapped over his hips and on his lap as if straddling a chair backwards.

Inuyasha's member was as erect as it could get and his breathing came shallowly as he tried not to ride the sensations of being pushed against Kagome's belly to climax. He wanted to be inside her when that happened. Kagome lifted her hips and without warning, impaled herself on his red tip. Her hips settled back down against his stomach as she rocked him fully inside. Inuyasha's legs stretched straight in front of him on the mattress, twitched, wanting to flip her over on her back.

Kagome's feet touched behind his back as her knees grasped him tight. Her legs scissored with her thrusts and she panted lightly against Inuyasha's face. His tip was pushing farther in than it usually did at any other angle, and she fully enjoyed herself, knowing Inuyasha would give her the orgasm she needed.

The couple rocked together as the mattress shifted under their frantic movements. A woman's shriek filled the room moments later.

8  
8

8  
8  
8  
8

Kitsune Shippou was running late. He was supposed to come in with Kagome this morning, but she hadn't answered her cell yet. She wasn't at her usual meeting spot at Starbucks, nor in front of Ookami Law. His last ditch resort was to "borrow" a company car and drive it like a maniac to her apartment building.

Today was an important day and he couldn't allow her to miss it. Ookami Senior couldn't have been more clear about THAT.

Outside the apartment door, Shippou coughed and knocked, then knocked again. He could hear the shower running and a male's voice singing. That could only be Inuyasha. He knocked as hard as politeness could allow and waited, feeling more than alittle uncomfortable.

He heard a woman's voice calling out, but it could have been "dumb Lin" instead of "come in." Really, Inuyasha's idiotic serenade was garbling everything! Shippou carefully opened the door and held his breath. He relaxed when it was indeed Kagome sitting on her low couch, looking up. Then his eyes went down from hers and his face flushed beet red.

Apparently he had caught Kagome still getting ready. Oh, she was fully clothed, make no mistake about that, but she had one nylon stocking between her hands, rolled halfway up her thigh. Her skirt was pushed up to accomodate a bare leg as she rolled the nylon up. Shippou could just make out the silk of her panties before his eyes finally had the decency to look away.

"Sorry! I'm sorry, I just..." Shippou stammered like a teenager. Kagome giggled in his peripheral vision and stood up. She towered over him.

"It's okay, Shippou-san. I was the one that called you in," she said sheepishly. The two heard a series of bangs and thumping footsteps as Inuyasha collided into the living room, bare-ass naked.

Kagome covered her brow with her hand as her sudsy, drenched and very naked lover went face to face with Shippou, or rather, chin to scalp.

"What the fuck you doing to my woman out here??" he barked. Shippou crossed his arms and frowned up into the Takahashi's scowl.

"Nothing! I accidentally surprised her... that's all!" he insisted. Inuyasha raised a fist.

"I find out you been looking at her or..."

"Inuyasha! Stop it!" Kagome yelled. She took a deep breathe as he did so, his mouth half open comically in the middle of birthing an obscenity. Shippou crossed his arms and flushed.

"I came to pick Kagome-san up for work. You really should think about putting some clothes on. I really didn't need to see all that!"

Inuyasha glanced down at his own nakedness and flushed a furious red. Whether by anger or embarrassment was anyone's guess.

"Yeah, well, you just better remember it!!" Inuyasha put in for good measure and thrust his finger into Shippou's face. Shippou looked fit to bite his fingertip off.

"Yasha..." Kagome warned.

Inuyasha whirled, whipping Shippou in the face with his long, wet mane. Loud stomping followed his movements back to the shower. Kagome cringed as the door slammed.

"I'm so sorry, Shippou-kun. Sometimes he's just overprotective," she offered. Shippou wiped a handful of shampoo suds from his mouth and smiled wearily.

"It's okay, Kagome-kun. But we better get going if we're going to get to work on time!"

"Okay," Kagome agreed. "We're going, Inuyasha!"

"Fine!" was the enthusiastic yell back. Kagome picked up her work bag, and locked the door behind them. She felt alittle strange traveling without Fujiyoshi and the other Takahashi Enterprise bodyguards, but she felt her anxiety vanish as soon as the car doors were closed and she was on the way. Shippou drove with ease, chatting amiably the whole way.

"You got us chai lattes already!" Kagome noticed with surprise. Shippou shrugged at the two paper cups in the cup holders. Kagome reached for one and sipped, raising an eyebrow at the height Shippou displayed once he sat down. A glance at his hip solved that problem; a fat manga as big as a telephone book was shoved under his slim ass, getting his head above the steering wheel. She giggled .

"You know, it's too an important day to be laughing about nothing," Shippou mock-warned but the wry smile pulling at the corner of his lips gave him away. "I know, I know, I'm sitting on a book, here."

"Is there one on your foot so we can brake and not crash?" Kagome wondered innocently and burst out laughing at the pained expression on the Kitsune's face. "No offense!"

"None taken," Shippou answered, easing the car around a corner. Kagome felt a moment's trepidition ease away as they drove on. If anything were to go wrong, she had Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Fujiyoshi's team on speed dial. She felt safe at Shippou's side. Despite his lack of height, he excuded comfortable camraderie and shelter. Her own deep sense of intimate shelter she got from her boyfriend, but a different kind she felt with Shippou. He was her friend, and made her feel youthful and free, like an afternoon spent on a meadow under shape-shifting white clouds.

"I just wondered how you were driving this thing, is all," Kagome said. Shippou's old smiling eyes turned to meet Kagome's shining blue, and he nodded. His expression was jovial, but his gaze was serious. He would protect Kagome with every fibre of his being; he would never let any harm come to the beautiful intern. "What's wrong?"

Shippou shook his head and smiled. "Nothing, just... hey, we're almost there."

"Hurry, let's get that spot before Kouga takes it," Kagome suggested. Shippou burst out laughing as they screeched in to a halt, a disgruntled Ookami junior staring at the two of them in surprise from his own vehicle.

"Hey! Kagome-kun!" he protested. Kagome and Shippou both waved.

8

8

8  
8  
8

Rustling clothing scraped against the carpet. Limbs tensed on the floor and low gasps filled the room. Long white hair cascaded down the man's back as he climbed on top of his prone lover. Dark hair lay in a banner around the woman's head, her clothing in an artful expression of disarray. Her blouse was unbuttoned to the waist, bra pushed up. Her thighs spread for her lover as they both surged and fought to unfasten his belt. The sound of a zipper being pulled low echoed loudly in the storage room.

"Damn shorts..." the man growled. His lover impatiently tugged the elastic band of his silk boxers to his thighs, snagging at first, then exposing his turgid arousal. It gravitated immediately toward her warmth. The woman giggled and ran her palms up and down his pale white belly and chest, breathing hard with barely concealed excitement.

"Sessh... it's been too long," she crooned. Sesshomaru bent down and thrust his tongue between her lips. Rin eagerly gave back, and hooked her ankles behind his strong back.

"Two days was too much? Well, no more waiting..." the golden-eyed man promised. His spread fingers punctured the carpet on the right side of Rin's head as he didn't bother taking off her panties, but manuevered the opening to allow him access. Rin's walls tensed, then relaxed as he pushed firmly in. Sesshomaru gripped the floor hard, tearing slashes through the carpet as he lifted his head and hissed appreciatively. Rin gave small high gasps until he looked down with half-slit eyes, seeing how his woman needed him to continue. He gladly sped up, raising on his arm to worm himself in deeper and deeper. Her head fell back and she clutched his back hard enough to blacken and bruise. Sesshomaru wasn't going for style or finesse this time. He felt the overwhelming need to join inside his Rin and become one with her; it may be crude, but they both needed this release at such an unexpected time in their work day.

A storage closet became their unofficial mating ground as they gave in to primal, searing passion that screamed to be sated.

Rin gasped up as her lovers eyes squeezed closed, his mouth parting to reveal sharp teeth and half-formed endearments. A long line of sweat beaded down the side of his temple, telling her he was working extra hard to fulfill their needs. Rin spread her legs wider and wider and as he plunged deeply, felt the telltale climbings of an orgasm.

"Huh, huh huh... uhn!" Sesshomaru groaned, his eyes squeezed tightly shut as he concentrated on prolonging his orgasm. He rode the crest of his pleasure, and waited a moment, his hips stilling. Then he pumped hard and collapsed with a groan on top of his girlfriend. Rin crooned and held onto his half covered back. His dress shirt fell off his shoulders

"That was incredible," he breathed into the carpet. Rin smiled and squeezed him between her legs. Their joining throbbed warmly inside her.

"You're usually the workaholic. What's gotten into you?" she asked impishly. Sesshomaru swiped his claws through her hair lazily, and kissed at her temple where he could reach her.

"If Inuyasha can take time off to fool around, so can I," he stated. Rin blinked.

"What?" she wanted to know.

Sesshomaru snorted. "You don't want to know. So, are you liking being here without working?"

Rin smiled and smoothed his hair back from his face. "It's really odd to not jump when Myoga walks by, but I'm glad to be here near you. How is your new secretary working out?"

Sesshomaru smiled fondly and pressed his forehead against hers. "She's old enough to be my mother and nowhere as fun as you were when you worked under me."

"Hey, I'm still working under you, lover," Rin flushed. Sesshomaru looked down into her beautiful face, his smile freezing as she did something with her thighs, and CLENCHED. His encased penis flexed with the response and hardened.

"Uhhhh," he responded intelligently. Rin pushed up at his pale chest, and spread her knees far wide. She pushed up against him, impaling herself beneath his weight.

"I think I need some overtime, Sessh. Will you give it to me, Boss?" she teased. Her tone was low and sultry. Sesshomaru nodded and he leaned down. He gasped against Rin's lips.

8

8

8

8

Kouga opened the double doors of the conference room and walked at a smart clip towards his father. Ookami Senior nodded as his offspring took a seat in a highback leather chair near him, then smiled as Ayame swept up and took a seat right by his side. Kouga felt a brief stab of jealousy that his old man always seemed to favor other people besides himself, but squashed the feeling aside. He knew he should be glad his father favored Ayame; she was of wonderful stock, was a devoted girlfriend, and a terrific and inventive lover at that. Kouga widened his knees at that thought and tried not to blush. Ookami lawyers of partnering branchs filed in and took their seats along their row and it wouldn't do to get an erection on his first big meeting back. His girl really WAS one in a million, and more than a tumble in the sack. Despite her professional demeanour, Ayame made sex an art and expression of the heart. She had tamed him, Kouga reflected ruefully, and he readily admitted he had needed it. Better her than his father, for at least Ayame's methods had grown far more enjoyable than how they had started. She had won him, and in return he showered her with deserved affection

Ookami Senior and Ayame both turned as one unit to converse with a short balding man on his father's left. He was one of the Ookami Elders that Kouga recognized from the beach, a very high-up and influential relative. He had come in, leaning heavily on the arm of a slim and built man, no doubt meant to be his bodyguard. Once seated, the guard stood behind his chair at attendance, hands clasped behind his back.

The grace and charm Ookami and Ayame shared made Kouga reflect that they resembled father and daughter rather than future in-laws. The Elder smiled widely as they expressed pleasantries. His teeth were white and even; his eyes golden. Normal human-looking lawyers filed in on the end seats of their side of the long table as well as several short red-haired japanese. Kouga felt a tingle at the back of his neck, the hairs of his short, trimmed mane raising up. He met Kitsune Nabiki's laughing golden eyes and she grinned impishly before bowing her head. The same short Kitsune man from earlier took a seat and Kouga remembered the same man who had taken his personal report at the beach, a runner for his father. Kitsune Shippou, wasn't it? The two conversed lowly, and arranged their folders expertly between them as the Ookami side of the table prepared for their guests. Kouga had just been starting to think that seating the whole Onigumo party across the wide table was a deliberate mismatch until the door opened.

Large powerfully built men in black suits filed into the conference room. Kouga was aware of Kitsune Nabiki shifting in his peripheral vision and Shippou leaning close at her side. All of the Ookami family members tensed and Kouga couldn't blame them. The Onigumo delegates looked normal enough at first, but if you focused just hard enough, you could tell something was definately off. All were at least two heads taller than the largest man, their limbs thick as small tree trunks. The fine, linen suits couldn't cover up the jaggedly lined faces, or the cropped, shaggy hair. Large knotted hands hung out of suit jacket sleeves and each digit was tipped with a jagged nail.

The look of finery over vulgarity was grotesque and Kouga's heart quickened, knowing it didn't just bother him. The whole scene was painted with just the right touch to hopefully pass for normal, but Kouga wasn't fooled. Something was horribly wrong and even the partner lawyers shifted uncomfortably, and squinted with dark eyes at the crackle of darkness. Many coughed to hopefully break the silence.

Ookami Takeru fortunately had the grace to break the frozen tundra dividing the two groups.

"We welcome you to our establishment of Ookami Law and its partnering branches. Please, let's begin."

The bulky men shuffled together. "You are too kind. We come in Onigumo Naraku's stead."

The Kitsune leaned back as the goliath delegates seated themselves opposite the table. The chairs strained audibly and it was a wonder they even held.

Nobody moved.

Finally, one of the Onigumo men slid a ledger across the table. It was made of black leather and tied shut with brown string.

"Onigumo-san opened on terms with the owners of this tract of land, and we wish to close the deal," the apparent leader rumbled.

One of the more human-looking lawyers picked up the ledger and untied it, murmuring soft apologies for taking so long. He cleared his throat.

"The lands concerning the Bright Plains and all adjoining properties at the east foot of Mount Fuji?"

The Onigumo men smiled. It was not an attractive sight. "Yes. He so wishes to close on this deal."

The Kitsune delegates gasped and leaned close together, whispering furiously. Kouga gathered this was not a good thing, for even his father and the Ookami Elder looked uncomfortable.

"Honorable sirs, our law firm manages land and property finances, but the Bright Plains are in contract and binding to the Kitsune Clan," Ookami Senior smoothly explained.

One of the Onigumo men shifted, then smiled. "A good and honest clan, to be sure, but our master is adamant. He will seek to make any monetary compensation for the trouble if any is caused to the Kitsune."

Kistune Nabiki all but seemed to bristle. Before any of her breathren moved to speak, she clambered to her feet in one fluid movement.

"This is not negotiable, sir. The Bright Plains have been promised to the care of the Kitsune since time memorable."

The other Kitsune looked swept away by her words, but all nodded in argument. One of the slightly smaller Onigumo leaned closer, smiling condescendingly.

"Little fox cub, the contract is already in place. You wold do well to profit from such a wise investment."

Shippou reached out and clapped his hand over Nabiki's shoulder to keep her from erupting. "What we mean to say, honorable sirs, is that the Bright Plains are not for sale. I know our Elders would be in agreement."

"Your offer is highly unacceptable. And that is our appeal," the Elder Ookami murmured.

The Onigumo men shifted and Kouga blinked. Their muscles seemed to RIPPLE beneath their jackets visibly. Obviously, this reaction did not suit their final outcome. The leader of the delegates sighed.

"We regret to have to inform our master of such ill tidings. He so had his heart set on it."

Ayame folded her hands calmly on the tabletop. "Whether he had his heart set or not, the Kitsune say no. Legally, the Plains belong to them."

She looked relaxed enough, but Kouga felt her leg tense next to his under the table. The Onigumo men shuffled amongst themselves, and one reached into a suitcase for something. The Kitsune looked all but willing to leap out of their chairs as a parcel was slid across the table. The ningen were relaxed enough, but everyone else looked as if they longed to flee the room.

"Then would you accept this token of friendship from our employer?" White teeth showed in several distorted grins.

Ookami Senior folded his arms and leaned back. "No," he said deliberately. Kouga turned and raised an eyebrow as his father went on. "Take that vile offense from our firm if you would, sirs."

Kouga was secretly impressed. It was one of the more rare occasions his father showed a more belligerent attitude to show his strength. The Elder was nodding and the Kitsune spoke up in agreement. The Onigumo delegates were not pleased.

"Where do you get off refusing Onigumo-san's gift??"

"My old friend is insistent," the Elder smoothly stated.

"He said no, and that means no!" This from Kitsune Nabiki.

The Onigumo men roared back in response. And then everything went to hell. The box FOLDED over, and as Kouga's eyes bugged out at this impossibility, inky blackness leaked out and then streamed out quickly across the table. The Elder's bodyguard picked up his charge faster than could be believed before he punched out at the advancing blackness. His startled yelp pierced Kouga's ears. "Bastards!" Ayame cursed and the Kitsune jumped up on top of their chairs as she rose to her feet; probably to match her impressive height. Either way, Ayame, Nabiki AND Shippou threw themselves across Ookami Takeru when the black coils grabbed for him. Just as quickly, they were yelling in rage and pain.

Kouga felt his heart surge in panic hearing his lover scream, and reacted as if on strings as the strange men blobbed out. He didn't have time to process how odd that was, and was across the table, clawing and biting like a savage street punk. Blubbery flesh met his short claws and teeth, though sharp pain filled his mouth from the taste. These weren't ordinary men, not at all. Kouga scrambled on his backside over to his girlfriend and father as he was dimly aware of the blob men falling silent and the other short Kitsune men falling all over them.

"Are you okay??" he rasped at the same time as his father. His girlfriend was hunched over, her jacket smoking.

"Fine... just help me get this off!!" she said through grit teeth. Kouga's trembling hands flew in a frenzy to take the pain out of her gaze. Next to them, Shippou was stripping Nabiki's jacket, tie and blouse off; rather easily as the oily blackness literally ATE her clothing away. Only the briefest glimpses of her skin were burned, fortunately.

"What WAS that??" a black-haired partner wailed. One of the kitsune men took his hand and at a cue, the other lawyers neither Kitsune or Ookami were led out of the destroyed conference room. Only the wolves and their comrades remained.

"Indeed, I agree with our partner. What WAS that?" Kitsune Shippou asked mildly.

The Elder investigated his bodyguard's hands, and looked up from his gruesome task.

"We knew Onigumo Naraku touched something primal and dark, we just didn't expect to see it explode in our faces."

Ookami Takeru shucked his suitjacket and laid it over Ayame's bare shoulders. Kouga looked irate; he wished he had acted faster to covering his half-bare girlfriend. Ayame clutched the lapels and smiled in thanks to the Senior Ookami.

"Thank you," she said.

"Onigumo-san is a cancer upon Japan, as we're all learning to our sorrow," a voice announced from the doorway. Kouga squinted as a round middle-aged man stepped lightly into the scene of the crime. His white mustachio stuck out at an odd angle from his lips. They twitched when he talked.

Ookami Senior's grave countenance lightened and he moved to clasp the other man's hands. "Myoga-san! A pleasure as always."

"Our greetings to your employer, the young Takahashi-san," the Elder politely added in. Myoga smiled simply and bowed to the other old man.

"I apologize for being so late... if I hadn't been, I'd like to think I could have helped," Myoga said sincerely.

"We weren't expecting all the formalities, however the dance we would have done anyway," Ayame spoke up. She shook only slightly, Takeru's jacket dwarfing her slim figure. Myoga's eyes twinkled, though he averted them politely.

"Well said," he answered. "Do I have the honor of a name?"

"Ookami Ayame."

Kouga felt his teeth with his tongue. His throat still felt burned raw. "I don't mean to be rude, but we need to get our people to the medics," he interrupted sharply. His throat was on fire and his hands chafed. He spoke up for everyone else only so he could go also.

Myoga stayed behind to confer with the elders as Kouga allowed security to carry his colleagues and girlfriend along to the medical floor. Onigumo Naraku was going to pay for what he had done to his girl, make no mistake about that.

Myoga watched them go and smiled. "My old friends, may we go over our old contract once more?"

Ookami Takeru and the Elder smiled and nodded.

8

8

8  
8  
8

The thin young woman walked down the hallways of her father's plush home. No one may have remembered or even knew, but her name was Sakura, and her surname was legally Onigumo. The rich financial tycoon had picked her from a handful of orphanages and at first she had been thrilled. She would have a father and a home and wouldn't have to rely on government funding to receive medical attention or new books to read. And then Onigumo Naraku had taken her home. What began as a cordial relationship became unnecessary and vulgar. When Sakura had thought she found a father, she found out she was wrong. She had found a narcissist, cruel man who took her virginity and made her lay with him on a regular basis. Everytime he came inside her, Sakura felt drawn closer and closer in and she didn't want to be there. The petite woman clasped her hands demurely and kept walking the grounds of her father's home. Coming closer to Naraku's bed chambers, she drew up short. Her skin tingled and she longed to flee and maybe she really should have. But like Naraku was oft to say, she really WAS a stupid little girl.

"Yes, the time is coming close... I know, I know. I long to smear the blood of my enemies across my face..."

Sakura stood stock-still, chilled to the bone. That was her 'father's' voice alright, but who was he talking to? 'Go! Run, stupid!' her mind screamed. But something iron-hard inside her wouldn't let her flee in childish terror. Overwhelming intrigue took hold and gave her courage to lift one shaking hand and crack open the bedroom door an inch.

The room was pitch dark in every corner except one. Sakura saw a man stand up and continue his conversation with whoever was in there with him. It was Naraku alright, but what was he doing? Couldn't he turn the lights on, at least? Then Sakura saw something creep and stretch from the man and her heart froze still. Eyes wide, she watched Naraku flex his upper torso as limbs protruded from his sides and stretched free. His long black hair cascaded down his back, and stirred aside as grasping hands reached and reached.

'This isn't real. It's not real,' her mind desperately tried to collect. She might have cast it all off as illusion until her father turned towards the door, as if hearing her. Sakura backed up, her eye riveted to the crack in the door. There was enough light in the hallway to see that Onigumo Naraku didn't have noticeable pupils. His eyes bled darkness that leaked down his cheeks and dripped onto his chest and belly. Oddly enough, he wore only a string of beads that shone under the shaft of light from the cracked door. At first Sakura was afraid that he had injured himself, until Naraku laughed. His mouth opened impossibly wide, revealing long, jagged teeth and he leered down at his grotesque body.

"This is the price of power, isn't it? The body of a god. MAHAHAHA!!!!"

Sakura turned and beat feet as quietly as she could allow. She could only be glad she had decided to go barefoot in the house. After rounding several corridors and putting some distance between herself and the horrific sight, Sakura slowed her movements and gradually came to a crawling walk. What could she do? She couldn't just leave forever, her father had made it quite sure the punishment for THAT. However, he had always provided her transportation to Onigumo Inc or shopping.

Sakura collected her purse from her room and a pair of light shoes, and bit her lip in concentration. She didn't want to handle the hustle and bustle of the outside world with the strangeness she had witnessed. She got an idea, and blushed, hurrying to the garage. There, the on-call chaueffer was lounging in a chair, newspaper open, and collar undone. He quickly tossed his reading material down and redid his tie up.

"You wished to go somewhere, miss?" he asked politely. Sakura smiled shyly and nodded.

"Can we go to Onigumo Inc, please?"

The chaueffer grabbed his hat and doffed it at her.

"Of course. If you will, miss." Sakura nodded and waited as he opened the backdoor for her.

"Thank you," she said demurely. The chaueffer smiled and went to slide into the driver's seat, producing the car keys from his pocket. Sakura tried not to fidget as he slowly backed the car out of the garage, driving very carefully down the enormous driveway. Once they were on their way on the busy streets, only did she relax. The drive to Onigumo Inc. was thankfully, a short and safe one. Once there, she climbed out gracefully, thanking the driver.

"Call me when you need to return, miss!" he called out. Sakura nodded, and walked up to the doors to the skyscraper. Naraku had put all of the house servants on speeddial in her cell phone in case she ever needed something and quickly. She didn't have to worry about the ride back.

Once inside the lobby, the receptionists smiled and greeted her warmly. Sakura shyly returned their exchanges and looked around anxiously.

"Is Hakudoshi-san in?" she asked.

"Oh, yes, he just got back from an errand and is currently in his office," one of the woman brightly exclaimed.

Sakura nodded, letting her hair fall across her face to hide a blush. "Thank you, ma'am."

Being Onigumo's daughter DID have its privelages. Every single higher-up who worked at the building knew who she was and left her well enough alone. Several old men bowed low to her and cleared the hallway as soon as she arrived. Sakura at first regarded this behavior to her with a sense of awe; now she longed for other human contact. This may be why she was going where she was going. Sakura didn't bother to knock, she came right into the office. Two desks were set up opposite each other, but luckily Kanna-san wasn't there. Sakura came up short and sighed.

Hakudoshi was lounging in his leather chair, one knee drawn up under his chin, his arms spread back. His face was upturned, his lips partially parted. His long hair fell errantly over his shoulders. His eyes had been closed, but now they snapped open.

"What do you want?" he snapped. Sakura tried not to buckle under his intense gaze. Apparently he had taken involuntary lessons from her father.

"I just wanted to see you. Is that so wrong?" she asked simply. Hakudoshi's gaze swept from her face to her feet. Sakura tried not to slouch when his eyes went down her slim figure.

"No one wants to see me. I'm fuckin' cursed," he retorted. He swept one hand through his white bangs, making them stick straight out. His unbuttoned long sleeve flared with the movement, giving him a very relaxed appearance. That he hadn't loosened his collar surprised her. Why would he roll up his sleeves, but not loosen the tight dress collar and tie? It couldn't have been comfortable.

"The lunch was great. Thanks again for taking me out."

Hakudoshi stared at her, then snorted. "Why are you here? Your father could skin me alive, you know."

Sakura moved closer and put her purse down on the desk. Hakudoshi glared at her. "But we're not doing anything wrong."

Hakudoshi took his foot off the chair and stood straight up. Sakura had to look up to meet his angry gaze. "But you want to, is that it? You want to get hot and heavy?"

Sakura's mouth went dry and she looked down. "I, uh... I just..."

Hakudoshi put his hand under her chin and raised her face. His fingers were surprisingly gentle. "Why do you want to hang around me, huh? I'm very busy."

Sakura blinked. "You don't look busy. You were sleeping."

Hakudoshi snorted. "I was resting my eyes."

"Do you want me to go?" Sakura asked, confused. Hakudoshi shook his head, a sad smile on his face.

"Just trying to figure you out, is all. How old are you anyway?"

"Wuh?" Sakura sputtered. Hakudoshi's eyes hardened again.

"I know you have to be a kid to try and go for me. How old are you?"

Sakura looked down. "Seventeen."

Hakudoshi snorted in anger. "Of course. Fucking perfect," he muttered.

Sakura looked up, her heart thumping. "Why is it so important to you?"

"What if I wanted to take advantage of you? An Ookami partner would hand me a sentence quicker than your father ever could. Well, maybe not quicker," he lamented. Hakudoshi sank back down into his chair and did his best to disappear into the leather. Sakura marched over and whirled his chair to face her. Hakudoshi looked up, his throat dry, when his knees bumped into hers.

"What the hell was that for??"

"Just for your information, Mister High and Mighty, I turn eighteen in a week. And maybe I'll have to beat you off with a stick," Sakura said haughtily. Hakudoshi could only stare. When she got angry and not just her demure, controlled self, she really was... beautiful. He swallowed heavily. His throat tingled in three slashmarks.

"A week huh? You won't need a stick, then. Unless..." he grinned lewdly. Sakura patted his cheek hard; it wasn't exactly a slap, but the implication was made clear. Hakudoshi looked up quietly as her fingers lingered. Sakura watched him in longing. Hakudoshi reached to touch her... then grabbed his suit jacket and stalked out of the office. Sakura watched him go, her heart tearing in shards as he tried to break it with his rudeness.

The small organ in her breast beat rapidly with a pureness doubly amplified...

8

8

8

8  
8

"What on earth is going on today??" Kagome demanded as Shippou limped toward her. He smiled wearily, but it looked to be a stretch.

"You don't want to know, Kagome. The Onigumo delegations were not... pleasant," he made out. Kagome pulled out his desk chair and let her friend collapse backwards. The chair turned in a slow circle.

"Naraku is beginning to piss me off," Kagome slowly cursed. "You should come to Takahashi E. and talk to Inuyasha." Sesshomaru would at least be interested to know what had happened.

"Sometimes I think this job is too much," Shippou muttered. His red bangs hung into his eyes and his topknot was loose. He closed his eyes wearily and opened them slowly. "I was planning to come to Takahashi with Ookami Senior tonight. He wants me to call Sesshomaru-san as soon as possible, but I need a moment..."

"I should say so... Shippou! What the hell happened in there??" Kagome turned back his unbuttoned jacket sleeve to reveal white silken bandages. Red slashes stained with black pressed hard against the professionally-wrapped linen. "What is that??"

Shippou laid his small hand over Kagome's and shook his head. "We knew the risk, but it didn't make it hurt any less."

"But you're..."

"I'm fit to explode! Onigumo sure has some nerve," a short red-haired woman walked up and griped. Her arms were similarily wrapped in bandages, and her upper torso wrapped in a loosely buttoned blouse.

Shippou reached out for her hand and it tight as Kagome watched them curiously. "I'm sorry, Kagome-kun, I'm being rude. This is my girlfriend..."

"Kitsune Nabiki. Pleased to meet you," Nabiki offered. She swept a bandaged hand through her red bangs and Kagome smiled.

"Are you both cousins? Because you look so much alike," Kagome wondered.

Nabiki and Shippou looked at each other and laughed. "Well, our families are linked to a common ancestor, we just happen to share the name..." Shippou began.

"...And a few inherited good looks," Nabiki winked. Kagome laughed.

"We should double-date sometime! I have a feeling you'd get along with my boyfriend," she offered. Shippou rolled his eyes playfully.

"Inuyasha doesn't like me, but you have enough bite to match him," he said wryly. Nabiki rubbed her bandaged fingers together.

"Sounds fun. Shall we, Kagome-san?"

"It does but..." Kagome's gaze went over the wall of her cubicle. Kouga limped down the hallway, barely accepting calls of concern from the minor lawyers and interns. His ponytail was askew, and his eyes bloodshot. His mouth was stained black, delicate bandages wrapped around his lips carefully. His rolled up sleeves displayed thick bandages and his hands were as wrapped as fat as oven mitts. Her gaze softened at the sadness he displayed and she coughed.

"Excuse me, you two... Shippou, when were you going to call Sesshomaru?" she put in. Shippou raised an eyebrow.

"Within an hour, if I get off my duff. Why?"

"I'll help you make the call. Sesshomaru's such a gentleman, he can't refuse anything I ask for which isn't much," she offered. Kagome was pleased to see Shippou's tired face stretch into a smile.

"Thank you, Kagome-kun."

Nabiki pushed Shippou's hair off his forehead as Kagome maneuvered around the cubicle wall to the hallway. "I'll be back..."

"Kagome-kun?" Shippou could see where she was heading. "Call if you need any aide."

"Thanks..." Kagome waved as she moved off. Kouga was heading for the elevators, no doubt for his office. She had to double-time to make it before the doors dinged open. "Kouga-san, wait!"

Ookami Kouga turned and regarded her with tired eyes. His gaze lit up, before his shame about her settled in and he watched her warily. "What do you want?" he asked brusquely. The shining woman before him that he had wanted so badly looked up into his bandaged face.

"Can I walk with you awhile?" she asked. Kouga opened his mouth, then closed it. He half-waved one hand wearily.

"Go ahead, Kagome-kun. I can't refuse you anything," he said. Kagome watched him carefully. It was a grand gesture displayed from a cautious man.

"It's been a long time since you've been back to work. Nobody told us where you were," she began. Kouga's wide shoulders raised high as he sighed.

"It was... a time of reflection and change. That is all," he gave. Kagome stepped into the elevator with him and the two watched the doors ping shut after a long moment of waiting. Silence reigned between them.

"Is that where you met your girlfriend?" she smiled. Kouga looked away, his heart warming.

"Yes. She was... my teacher," he said. Kagome folded her hands together.

"I saw her when you came back. She's very lovely, Kouga-san."

Kouga glanced down at Kagome with all of his dark beauty. Kagome caught his eye which squinted low with suspicion. "You didn't come to talk to me about my woman. What did you come for?"

"You're hurt," Kagome said simply. "What happened to you?"

Kouga sighed, and he looked like a troubled little boy trapped in a man's body. "Meeting gone horribly bad. They tried to get Dad..."

Kagome touched the side of his bandaged cheek carefully. "I'm sorry... are you alright?"

Kouga turned to look at her, a rue smile on his black lips. "Usually everyone asks if my old man is okay first."

"I'm asking you," Kagome trailed her hand away, but Kouga caught it more gently than she would have believed.

"You're very kind even to me. I don't deserve your concern," he muttered huskily. Kagome was shocked to see tears form in the corners of his dark eyes.

"Kouga..." she hesitated. Kouga squeezed her hand and then let it go. He could still remember her screaming under him...

"I'm sorry, Kagome... for... before. I'm sorry..." he whispered suddenly, the words tumbling out of him. They were the words he wanted to say to her, but they came out so quickly, they weren't planned like his speeches in the court room. Kagome flushed and looked away. Her time with Inuyasha had healed her, and Ookami Senior had gone to great lengths to make her work place a secure one.

But finally, what he had tried to do that dusky afternoon was spoken of and confronted. Kagome backed away a step, her heart seizing as she remembered... then she stopped. Kouga watched in surprise as she touched his hand softly. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"You seem to have changed, and I commend that. But as for you and me... there's plenty of time to make that better," she said. The threatening tears leaked free from Kouga's eyes and down his cheeks. Suddenly, he knew that was what was weighing him down despite Ayame's efforts to make him free. And his heart surged high in his chest so suddenly, Kouga was certain his feet would lift from the ground.

He gently took Kagome's hand again between his and bowed his head against it. "T-thank you, Kagome-kun..."

Kagome patted his bruised forehead gently. The two leaned away and smiled at each other.

End for now

This was a fun chapter, despite taking so long to post. I actually had half of it done over a month ago! Sorry, folks :P Hope you're still into this! Again, as always, please please review. If you've come to the saga this far, drop a line telling me your thoughts, your emotives to this work of mine. Reviews are an authors crack and fuel!! They help more than you think. Until the big 3-0 chapter, I remain writing!

penpaninu 1/10/08


	30. Chapter 30

The big 3-0, guys. Did I ever think I would write this fic so long? Well to be honest, if family life wasn't so busy, I would have tried to finish awhile ago. But life is as life goes, and gaining a family takes up time for writing, but happily so. I wanted to find my woman and have; I am not alone and am very loved. I'm not complaining! I just have to manage my time for writing better now that I've found my rock to lean on. Manage time today!

Full dedication to my lovely Skye. My wife, my darling, my baby, thanks for being you and for supporting my writing habit. I remember first getting that email from a woman who said she loved my stories and it grew from there. Don't worry, there's an rated X scene in there for you! It was written by your side while you were sleeping. So for all those hentai's reading this story, don't worry, you'll get a tall glass of lemonade in the middle.

I'm always amazed at all the little things she does for me. Love, you're so thoughtful, loving, giving, and you support all my quirky habits :P I hope I do the same for you even a tenth of what you do for me. I love you so much.

Dedication in part to Inugrrrl! This hentai's incredible, read on for the good stuff! This tale's comin' up close to an end, so I hope to post alot sooner!

Oh yeah... and I'm going on vacation in May, so I hope to post another chappie before then, even if it's short! It'll be action-PACKED, lemony and fun, I promise to you.

Onto the Honored List for Reviewers:

Fanfiction dot net:

sexymamita2007: I hope you've read the rest! Tell me your thoughts.

Katie B 17: Hope you got word of this update! I know it's been three months ;;;

Son Carmelya: Your review is awesome! What'd ya think?

Hollistergirl29: Haha hope this story distracts you from your schoolwork again! Did it? Tell me what you think!

InuGoddess715: Oh my god! Hey ya'll betta recognize, this is one of my original peeps, hope you like the lemon and plot! I intend to put the smut back where it belongs and that's before your eyes! How was the good stuff this time around? I know my lovely's going to get hot and bothered The end scene with Kagome talking to Kouga really came literally at the last second before I reposted. And I went with it, because it felt and then became a good idea, as you will see in the opening scene in this chappie. Like it? Love it? Hit me up with some good words! Your reviews are always appreciated by this one, believe me!

taztothetop: thanks for the lovely words, always. Hope to hear what you think and hope your puter stays good and works! I look forward to having you with us to the very end.

sesshomari: (indicates your chapter alert) BRING BRING!! You've been Heired! I plan to update within one month this time instead of three, I promise you!

Media Miner dot org

RoOtin4Kagome: Hi! I'm glad you left so many reviews. Alot of reviews don't necessarily mean a bad thing! I don't mind hearing alot from just one person, so go ahead, let me have it! Hope you like what's in store.

unistar: the alliances are coming together, so I hope your question's being answered!

Mela98989: thanks for your words, tell me what you think! Let me say, writing conversations is the hardest thing to do so I hope some of it's believable

silverwolf halfbeast: I have plans for hakudoshi and sakura, believe me He's a fun little shit to write sometimes, but I wound up just feeling bad for him. He's just become this poor misfit I wanted to take care of! So I'm throwing him a bone, can you blame me? Kouga's redemption came about last moment almost, but it wound up working so well, I'm going with it. I really didn't like him when I started this story, but I wanted it that way. Now I like how he's shaping up! It's like Ayame herself pulled me aside and said "Hey, this is going to be how it it's going to be." Tee hee! happy wishes to your and yours, and please review!

Da Grrrl!: Hey, yer so cool, you had to be mentioned twice! SAWEET! I know it's been alittle over three months in between posting (cringe) I was busy? :P You have been too. We both have got careers goin' on, so you know my pain of finding spare time and to get the muse to bite hard! I told Skye that creativity IS a muse, becuase it comes only once in awhile sometimes... she's a real BITCH! But she bit me hard last night so I got this all whipped up! LEMONADE FOR YOU! I had you in mind too, so hope it shapes up to get you drooling over the wonder of Yash! I love writing Sessh and Rin, but you AND Skye have me doing as much Yash and Kagome as I can do! Skye's got another 80's Inuyasha music video in mind to do!

I've been so behind, it's not even funny! I finally revisited my adultfanfiction site, you know, that one! I put it up right after the stupid site got back up after they crashed and lost it... then I moved and ya know. I got it all updated and posted to date, so ED is next! I've just been so lazy and busy at once (sheepish grin) I'll get it going there, promise!

Now that I've updated my Adult FF dot net site, I hope to have some readers in the Honored List soon. Please please review! Takes only a second or two of your time.

Disclaimer: I do not own the likeness or characters of Inuyasha, they solely belong to the talented Takahashi Rumiko. If only I could get off my ass and publish and become as successful as her!

Impoverished Heir chapter thirty

"Alliances and Dark Intentions"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and leaned back, glaring. Kouga sat across the table from him, his bandaged hands displayed before him. Sesshomaru, Rin, Kagome and Shippou stood to the side of the table, like a group of mediators. Shippou's chest was still fastened with bandages under an untucked dress shirt.

Kouga cleared his throat, his adam's apple bobbing uncomfortably against his tightly fastened collar. His jaw and cheeks were still bandaged, making him look the victim of an automobile accident. Inuyasha looked freshly madeup and arrogant in comparison, his tie loosely askew and his shirt sleeves rolled up to reveal perfectly unmarred, creamy skin. His salt and pepper hair was tied back, the ponytail slung over one shoulder.

Sesshomaru coughed. "Well, are one of you going to start?"

Inuyasha pointedly glared at him. Sesshomaru met his gaze unwavering. Kagome gave her boyfriend a pleading look and when he made to sniff and look away, she glared hard. The look plainly said "No sex until you talk." Inuyasha shifted in his chair and coughed.

"FINE. So, I heard you had a change of heart," Inuyasha ground out. Kouga leaned back wearily.

"Is that how you begin negotiations?" he asked in his lawyer's clip. Kagome wadded up a ball of paper and tossed it at her lover's head.

"Inuyasha!" she demanded. Inuyasha slouched a moment, then regained his posture.

"So Onigumo's after your family too, huh?" he said lowly. Kouga nodded slowly, writing off his earlier attitude amiably. Kagome admired his new patience and smiled.

Kouga didn't look as pleased. "If you mean they tried for my dad, then yeah. They did." He rubbed the corner of his mouth bandages idly. Inuyasha's eyes followed his bandaged fingers movement. The lawyer's digits were wrapped so tightly, they looked like fat, white sausages.

"Yeah, Naraku's a real piece of work..." he began to grouse when Rin clapped her small hands together.

"What Inuyasha-san means to say, is that we've all experienced his evil firsthand." Kouga looked across the table at her and briefly inclined his head politely. Sesshomaru's hand tightened into a fist.

"None so more than me..." His golden eyes shifted down to his pinned up suit jacket sleeve. Rin watched him sadly. Kouga's eyes followed her movements and his brow furrowed.

"Attacks I can handle," Kouga broke the silence. "A fist, a gun...maybe even a sword."

Sesshomaru snorted in between his words. Inuyasha crossed his arms and leaned back.

"But what happened at our meeting was... surreal."

"Did Naraku himself come?" Kagome wondered. Kouga shook his head.

"No. Several delegates of his, all male, all in black. And they were all...odd."

"Describe 'odd'," Inuyasha ground out. Curiousity had gotten the better of him. Kouga gave him a rueful look.

"Well, they had hair like straw, ridiculously huge arms, and they bled blackness," he answered. Sesshomaru blinked hard. His lips parted to reveal sharpened fangs.

"Just like when Naraku visited me before. Did it try to... reach out and hurt you?" he made out. Kouga blinked and nodded seriously.

"It reached and...STREAMED out across the table towards us faster than you would believe. It looked like something out of a movie!" The once rakeish lawyer sighed and looked down. A flop of bangs fell across his dark eyes.

"It ain't no movie. He hurt many people in the city with that move before," Inuyasha growled.

"But what is it? It just doesn't make any sense," Kouga complained. Sesshomaru fixed his yellow orbs on him.

"I would rather think you have experienced unnatural sources first hand yourself," he said dryly. Kouga scratched the back of his neck ackwardly. Kikyou's smug smile came to mind, as well as Ayame's knowing gaze.

"Okay, okay, point made, Takahashi-san," Kouga said. "But what are we going to do about it? We have to take him out."

Inuyasha's mouth opened, then closed, then opened again comically. The look on his face clearly said 'That was MY line!'

"Hey!" he exclaimed indignantly. "We already KNEW that!"

"So did Shippou-san," Kagome tried to help. Kouga turned his head to his father's favorite intern.

"His relatives have all but swarmed up at Ookami Law these days, Kagome-kun. They seem to be gung-ho on the idea."

"Excuuuuse me, but Naraku was after my family in the first place!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"You make it sound like it should be just your responsibility," Kouga said dryly. Inuyasha pounded the tabletop with his fist. His ponytail fell off his shoulder and onto his back.

"It IS! He's send that shit to attack Kagome, Sesshomaru, his girl, and he's just getting started!" he complained.

Shippou, Kagome and Rin gave each other pained looks as a full-fledged argument looked to be in the making. A polite rap sounded at the door and Sesshomaru reached for it, grateful for the interruption. Inuyasha and Kouga turned, nose to nose from across the table.

"Excuse me, sirs, but we don't have time for your bickering," Myoga pushed the door the rest of the way open and made his way in, smiling. He carried a new ledger in one hand, and after just going over it with Kagura, felt it was time to bring it into the open to the heirs of both families. Kagura had, for the time being, opted to sit this one out with Ayame in an adjoining room. They had bodyguards, a laptop and cable, so they were plenty occupied. Then again, Myoga mused, Kagura hadn't known Sesshomaru was present at all. If she had, she would be up in his business, agitating him just for her personal amusement.

"Of course, Myoga-san. You needn't have to ask," Sesshomaru answered him, his golden eyes holding a trace of question at the small smile on Myoga's mustachioed lips. Myoga tried not to laugh since he didn't even know Kagura was close by, either. He would have been in a pissy mood if he did.

"Ookami-san, Inuyasha-san, everyone, you should gather round," Myoga said. He took a seat beside his friend's youngest son and pushed the ledger open on the tabletop. Kouga and Inuyasha looked at each other and shrugged. The look definately spoke of saving any fight for later.

"What is this, Myoga-san?" Kouga asked. His father had taken him aside and asked him to work well with his old friend Myoga, who was so close to the Takahashi's, and learn well. Kouga had agreed, for his father's sake and for his own. He was halfway to hell from curiousity at how something like blackness that burned could have happened anyway and would have done it for free.

"A hint at Naraku's black power and the impossibilities he's making reality," Myoga answered the dark lawyer. Sesshomaru's eyes glazed as he remembered his soldier's report of an oni attack. He peered over Myoga's wide shoulder as Inuyasha leaned across the table. Kouga flicked his eyes importantly, but even he strained after a moment.

The photos were black and white, obviously taken from a Takahashi spy. But amidst the combat soldiers and business in suits, everyone was quick to notice the large rocky figures with bulging eyes and long arms. Unless the photos had been digitally altered, there WERE oni in the Onigumo ranks.

"Where were these taken from?" Shippou gasped beside Kagome. They both locked eyes, concerned.

"The east of Mount Fuji, which are under your clan's protection if I'm not mistaken, Kitsune-san," Myoga pushed his spectacles further up his wide nose. Shippou sighed deeply. You could just see the exhaustion lining his eyes as his clan's duties weighed heavily on his small shoulders.

"The Bright Plains. Damn him," he swore. Kouga watched the red-haired japanese with a mild question in his eyes.

"The Onigumo delegates mentioned that place before," he said. "What is it? Why is it so important?"

Myoga tapped a photo that showed a man in pure black walking along rocky crags, more than likely the very foot of the holy mountain.

"They are sacred, Kouga-san. They say in myth that the holy consort who formed these islands made a single location that bubbled out into these islands like ripples upon a lake..."

"...and the islands became the beads from which the consort formed from a point of one inch," Kagome finished, her eyes half glazed. Inuyasha watched his older girlfriend curiously. She was a modern woman, but at times like these, she really confirmed her shrine heritage.

"So you're saying this sight is the very beginning of all of Japan since before time was time?" Rin asked. She clutched Sesshomaru's arm.

Myoga nodded. "Yes. The holy caves of the Shinto religion are at the foot of the plains. The imperial family derive their celestial blood from the holy location. Amaterasu herself hid in those caves before giving birth to her child who formed the royal line and they are among the purest places on this earth."

"Until Naraku fucked it all up," Inuyasha mumbled. "That's the place Kagura was talking about, wasn't she? That's where Naraku did it?"

Myoga flicked his eyes towards his younger charge, his gaze sharp as a knife. "Yes. He's perverted our very origins and used the imperial family for his own gains. Besides the damage he's done to all of us, he's going to destroy our land. Enough, I say. Enough."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked swept away. Even Kouga looked swayed and the women all nodded. The moment streamed quietly as all were lost in thought to Myoga's thoughtful words and then Shippou coughed.

"I know we've all been exchanging words, and that's fine, but I want in. I want to give Naraku a shot for what he's done to my family's protectorate," Shippou explained. His words had the air of asking permission. Kouga waved one hand and Sesshomaru nodded. Both heirs were in agreement, it seemed.

"As long as someone takes him out," Kouga commented.

"I agree," Sesshomaru said.

"Well that's settled it," Inuyasha commented. "We get a game plan and go to battle. Holla." Kagome laughed and leaned to kiss his smoothly shaven cheek.

"Alright," Kouga said and made to stand up. Shippou rushed to help him. Kagome watched, knowing his family had fully tied their investment to the Ookami, so to speak. The lawyer looked like his ego had been bruised, but he let the shorter man grab his elbow and stand him up.

"Young master, if you'll look at this one," Myoga was saying, pushing another photo across the table. Sesshomaru took a seat beside the rotund businessman and Rin leaned over his shoulder as well.

"What's Hakudoshi doing there?" he rumbled.

"Look closer at his side, Sesshomaru-san," Myoga urged. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"That katana. What?..."

"I thought you said the imperial Katana of Light was lost," Rin asked importantly.

"It looks like he's found a way to bend the rules of the game, like everything else," Myoga said dryly. Inuyasha held out his hand for Kagome and left into the other room, leaving Kouga and Shippou alone to discuss matters. Right into a scene of feminine companionship.

"Yo, Inuyasha!" Kagura waved, where she was lounging in all her bandaged glory. She was slowly fanning herself with an elaborate silk fan and Ayame leaned close to catch the slight wind as they watched the flat screen mounted on the wall. Two bodyguards stood in the corner like dark bookends.

"Hi, Kagura," Inuyasha greeted blithely, casting curious eyes to the amber-haired japanese at her side. She had golden eyes and was dressed in light beige. She was slightly bandaged from past injuries, but didn't look as bad off as Kagura did. Now SHE still looked like shit walking with her perpetual knapsack and cane.

The woman in question smiled serenely and stood, to bow low to the couple of white and dark. "Inuyasha-san, it's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard alot about you from Ookami Takeru-san."

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other, a real pair of bookends in their movements. "He and my old man used to go way back, I hear," Inuyasha offered. "You're Kouga's girlfriend?"

"Ookami Ayame. And I'm glad to work with you both," Ayame grinned. She bowed again and Kagome bowed in return.

"So you're the one responsible for the changes in Kouga-san," Kagome wondered. "It's been, well..."

"A real change?" Ayame asked dryly. "He was a real piece of work when the Elders first sent him to me. He tried to walk all over me when we first met."

"I know," Kagome whispered, her eyes lowered. Inuyasha found her hand and squeezed her fingers.

"But I changed that real quick," she smiled. Kagura laughed.

"You smack his potty mouth, or something?" she asked.

"Close," Ayame blew on the back of her nails. The tops of her hands were lightly wrapped in gauze. "I grabbed his balls and made him submit."

"Oh MAN!" Inuyasha crowed. "I woulda loved to see that!" He still remembered punching the once arrogant man full in the face. His fingers itched with the fondness.

"Oh my," Kagome looked shocked but impressed all at the same time. "You must be quite the fighter, Ayame-san!"

"Something like that," the Ookami grinned, showing sharp teeth. Her golden eyes twinkled. "But he came around and I've made sure not to damage what's mine."

Kagome and Kagura laughed and flushed, at the reference of Kouga's family jewels being Ayame's property. Inuyasha just scratched his neck uncomfortably.

"Yeah, well, that's all well and good but Sessh is mad to have his bodyguards on us, so if you don't mind," he gestured. Kagura took Kagome aside and fished through her knapsack. Inuyasha watched his girlfriend in dismay. Here he just wanted an easy entry because he knew Kouga would be with them soon, and he just wanted to be on his merry way and maybe get his alone time in between his work.

Ayame cleared her throat and stepped closer to him. Damn. "Yeah?" he asked, blushing.

"Inuyasha-san, I know how my boyfriend once was. I had a real time smoothing out his 'rough edges', shall we say," Ayame began. "But I want to let you know that he really has changed. He won't harm your Kagome if he crossed her path at the firm."

Inuyasha felt some of his chest slowly unwind at the tightness he had been carrying since that morning. Ayame gazed up into his eyes, golden to partial-golden. And he felt her sincerity. She wasn't just blowing hot air when she could be considered a biased opinion.

Inuyasha nodded slowly, watching Ayame from under his salt-and-pepper bangs. "I believe you, Ayame-san."

"So, are we ready, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, sidling up to him. Inuyasha turned from serious to smiling and took her hand.

"Yes. Hey, Kagura, Sesshomaru's in the conference room if you want to 'talk' to him," Inuyasha grinned. Kagura lit up with a sly smile and hobbled off as fast as she could. The three could hear the Takahashi heir bellowing from where they were and laughed.

"I should see what's keeping my lover," Ayame said impishly and followed the Kaze woman. Inuyasha turned and pushed Kagome's hair out of her eyes with the backs of his hands and cupped her face between his palms. Alone at last. Bout finally damn time.

"What did Kagura want, anyhow?" he wondered.

"Aren't you curious," Kagome grinned. "I want to say it's a woman's secret, but it concerns you."

"Me? What'd I do?" Inuyasha complained lightly. He kissed Kagome simply on the mouth. She smoothed her lips against his gently.

"It's not what you did, but what will help, hopefully," Kagome admitted. "Kagura mentioned some thoughts on the Three Items of Power and we hope we found a solution."

"Katana, beads and mirror. So what'd you get?" Inuyasha asked. His throat felt nervous and tight. Kagome reached into her pocket with one hand and brought out a string of shiny purple beads. They were parted with white fang-shaped bone and they felt as nervous as he was.

Inuyasha impulsively took a step back. "What did you..."

Kagome held out her hand, offering the beads palm up. "It's to protect you, sweetie. I'm going to work with Miroku to weave a charm so you won't be hurt."

Inuyasha exhaled, his chest unwinding again. Twice within ten minutes, now. "Okay. So it's a charm like Miroku's wards?"

"Sort of. I think it's to counter Naraku's darkening of the holy relics."

"Okay, Gome. Give it a try," Inuyasha said. Kagome fisted the beads and slid them back into her pocket.

She didn't know where Kagura had gotten them from, but they were very old, maybe as old as the imperial family's relics. And it just may work, at that...

8

8

8

8

8

"Yo, Yasha man!" Miroku waved. Inuyasha grinned. His best friend was all painted up in a prim dark suit, seated in a square of cubicles surrounded by his peers at work. He knew Sesshomaru had given him and Sango only secreterial positions, but they looked as polished as he and his brother.

"What you doing, Miro? You look like an exec threw up on you," Inuyasha teased, jibing at the similarity that Miroku had used on him when he started dressing appropriately. Miroku flushed and scratched the back of his neck. Charms jingled under his jacket sleeve.

"Yeah, well, gotta work hard for the money. Your brother's been really generous," he said. Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Don't be a kiss-up, now. He gets plenty of that from about EVERYONE," Inuyasha rolled his eyes. The old feeling of sibling rivalry jabbed deep through his gut again.

"Damn, Yash, you know we got your back first," Miroku made out. Sango walked past with an armful of papers and grinned suddenly.

"Yasha! Hi, honey," she smiled. Inuyasha kissed her cheek chastely.

"You both look like you're getting well-adjusted. That's good," he grinned. Sango looked great in her secretary get-up. He wished with all his heart that she would stay as happy as the radiant smile he was getting right now. They had lost a baby, but maybe they could have another once this was all over.

"Really well-adjusted. Sesshomaru's taking care of our apartment's rent while we stay here."

"Stay, wuh, here? In T. Enterprises?" Inuyasha asked in surprise. Too many things were happening too fast since the morning. Sango nodded.

"Myoga and Kagura confirmed it with your brother. This building is very safe so we're to live here until everything's resolved. Why, didn't he tell you?" she asked curiously.

Inuyasha threw his hands up in the air. "I'm second to my brother here and I'm the last to know! Of course! When does this shit start? Tomorrow?"

"Today," Miroku stated. "He's sending the suits in for protection so nothing weird can happen."

Inuyasha flicked his eyes over to the hallway where three bodyguards in grey stood waiting, sipping at coffee and idly waiting for his friends.

"Man, those guys are attached to the hip to us now. Fujiyoshi and that other one keep giving me these smirky looks and it's pissing me off!"

"Well, you got to admit, it's good to have muscle," Miroku said as he idly typed. Sango pushed up her sleeve with one hand and made a muscle.

Inuyasha barked a clipped laugh. "You two are plenty, but dayum. Alright, living at work, this'll be great. Well, I'll see you soon for our field trip, I guess."

"Later, Yash," Miroku waved, already back to hard work. Inuyasha reflected that he didn't have to prove to his pompous older brother that his work ethic was top notch, but there you had it. Discipline was what a priest's son learned in childhood.

Fujiyoshi waited for Inuyasha, meaning his partner was with Kagome currently. Inuyasha growled and slouched off, Fujiyoshi keeping easy pace with his clipped walk. The annoyances just wouldn't stop. He could only hope with jaded vindication that Sesshomaru was being as bothered as he was this very moment.

8

8

8

8

8

Sesshomaru held his hand out for Rin. She smiled and took it, and pushed past her boyfriend's large form to open his office door. His remaining claws entwined around her delicate fingers as they stepped in together. The painted crest of the Takahashi family across the door watched importantly, then swung shut towards the hallway. Two Takahashi bodyguards dressed in grey waited outside patiently, large arms crossed.

"I think it went well," Rin said brightly. She floated towards the sofa and took a careful seat. Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow, remembering how they had grown close in this very office weeks ago. He loosened his silver tie and followed, loosening his shoes off his heels as he sat down. Rin tucked her legs under her rear and giggled as he wiggled his stockinged toes in midair.

"Well, if you mean Inuyasha didn't get into a fist fight with Takeru-san's son, then yes, it was a huge success," Sesshomaru rumbled. He knew what Kouga had tried to do to Kagome-kun, since Inuyasha had run a hot mouth on the topic of the junior Ookami. Today's meeting hadn't heightened his own opinion of Ookami Kouga, but it hadn't harmed their delegations that Myoga and Ookami Senior had proposed.

Rin giggled and snuggled against his side. Sesshomaru sighed and leaned his head against hers. The side of his neck grew moist and Rin parted his loose collar back further. Sesshomaru laughed.

"What are you doing, Rin!" he tried not to giggle as highly as she did when her fingers moved inside his suit jacket along his sides. His extra muscles tightened against her movements against his silk shirt. Rin grinned and kissed the edge of his pointed ear. Sesshomaru tried not to let it flick when the tip of her pink tongue carressed the elongated lobe.

"Hmmm..." Then again, he was liking where this was going.

"I know how stressed you are, Sessh," Rin soothed. Her hands moved down to his waist just above his belt inside his suit jacket. Sesshomaru helped Rin shuck it off. The pinned up sleeve fell easily down to his left hip. "Just let me help you relax."

"I wouldn't think I'm really relaxing," Sesshomaru admitted as his breathing quickened. He turned his head, white hair falling against the side of Rin's face. She moved the pale curtain aside with one hand and parted his lips with her tongue. Sesshomaru slit his eyes closed and grinned against her mouth. He hummed lightly as she worked her tongue against his in gentle, sensual waves.

Rin held the side of his face with her palm, feeling the scratchy texture of a fresh shave from earlier. She lovingly held him to her. Sesshomaru collected her up close with his one arm and buried his face in the side of her throat. He kept his eyes closed and inhaled deeply. Rin's jasmine perfume invaded his nostrils in a very pleasant way. Rin sighed, feeling content in the security of their love, then it quickened to a pang of lust as he leaned up and breathed lightly against her lips as his claws gently worked her blouse buttons loose. Her bra-clad breasts met his golden eyes.

Rin's fingers moved through his loose hair, expecting his lips against her nipple. Sesshomaru's lips moved across the top curve of one globe and his eyes opened. His eyes took in the faint pale markings where bullet scars used to be. It wasn't often he fully gazed at the point of her death, but it never ceased to pack a punch to his emotional system. Sesshomaru gasped highly, tracing the edge of one tell-tale slash with his claw. Then he held Rin close. Rin's eyes opened in surprise, as she held him back. He had stopped for some reason and when she looked down at his troubled eyes against the healed markings of her scars, she knew why.

Tenseiga had restarted her heart and healed the intrusions the bullets had made in her chest. The katana's true healing light had even eased the natural markings of grievous scars, leaving the faintest tracings of a deadly wound. But even that was a reminder for Sesshomaru when he didn't reach for something with a left hand that was no longer there. His stump throbbed and he swore he felt his phantom fingers twitch.

Rin sighed and held her boyfriend's head. She lightly rubbed the back of his ears. "Sesshomaru. It wasn't your fault."

"I know," Sesshomaru whispered. They both looked up to the wall above his large desk where Tenseiga hung carefully on two dark pegs. Ever since the visit to the Hoshi shrine, he had kept the ancient blade closeby. Its silver tassel hung loosely from the hilt and wavered slightly in the moving air from the room's vents. The healing katana throbbed with a gentle aura that soothed the trouble spirits of the couple.

Rin looked down into her Sesshomaru's eyes and smoothed the hair from his brow. She smiled a small smile and she was pleased to see Sesshomaru's eyes grow warm. He leaned his face against her round breast and listened to her heart thud gently.

Tenseiga could truly heal what was desperately needed.

8

8

8

8

8

8

The bodyguards had been with them all day. Ever since Myoga and Kagura had suggested it, Fujiyoshi and his partner had been behind Inuyasha and Kagome the entire day, like a couple of massive bookends. To the meetings and back. Out to lunch with his brother, Rin and Myoga. Then now, even at the end of their day to his office! Shiori had been snickering at him all day, but SHE had gotten to go home. He and Kagome had to live at the building now!

"Enough, enough! Why you gotta follow my girl to the frickin' bathroom??" Inuyasha yelled. His brother's lackeys only blinked and stared down at him. He was their employer as well and duty had been engrained in them to follow at the drop of a hat or hint of a spoken syllable of a word. So they only crossed their massive arms and waited for a command.

"Inuyasha, you be good to them!" Kagome hollered from inside the female's restroom. One of the guards smirked, but stood stock still. Inuyasha paced, fuming. When Kagome opened the door and came out, he took her arm and escorted her down the hallway to his office. The family crest painted across the frosted glass was slammed shut in the guard's faces.

The two stopped and waited. And waited.

"Uhm... do you think he still needs us?" One of them dared to murmur. Fujiyoshi snorted.

"We'll wait. That's we're paid to do. We gotta stay with Ms. Higurashi-san and Boss' Brother safely here. No matter what."

"Okay," his partner responded. He hoped he wasn't going to hear anything he wasn't part of. That would be too damn uncomfortable.

Inside Inuyasha's office, Kagome had plans for that certain something. She had been turned on all day, being followed by men all day, and seeing glimpses of Inuyasha and not being allowed to touch. Luckily he had gotten jealous enough to grab her up to be alone, but he was too riled up to turn his passions on her. Sometimes he just got that way. Kagome smiled indulgently as she watched her boyfriend's waist level as he paced back and forth across the thick white carpet. Something was coming across the fuzzy reaches of her mind as she contemplated the length and girth of his cock and how well it would feel between her lips or ahem, lower lips...

"Are you listening to me Kagome?? I've been calling your name for five minutes now!" Inuyasha planted his feet in front of his girlfriend and glowered down at her. Kagome smiled behind her hand and peered up at her beautiful man from beneath her lashes.

"I'm so sorry, my love. I was just thinking of something," she breathed. Inuyasha huffed and leaned against the back of a nearby chair next to the sofa. He was less than a foot away from her, perched so delicately there on the large piece of furniture.

"What now? Don't tell me one of those guys was hitting on you. Do I gotta kick some ass today or what??" Inuyasha groused. Kagome watched him patiently.

"You're riled up from having to talk to Kouga-san, aren't you?" she gently pried. Inuyasha blew his salt and pepper bangs out of his eyes.

"Ding, give the girl a prize. You know I hate that guy, 'Gome. I don't care if he has changed or said he has or whatever it is."

"He HAS changed," Kagome said quietly. "I can tell."

"How?" Inuyasha muttered. Kagome reached forward and touched his bent knee.

"His eyes. He knows what he's done was harmful to me, and he's learned it's wrong. Inuyasha, he means it, trust me. Ayame-san wouldn't lie to you, would she?" Kagome wanted to know.

Inuyasha sighed, the hot air steaming out of him quickly. "No; I can tell she's honest. I just know it."

Kagome's eyes sparkled as she rubbed his knee through his dress slacks. "And I know he's changed. So we both can tell."

Inuyasha smiled ruefully. " I guess so... hey, what are you doing?" Kagome's hand traveled up to his thigh, carressing. His loins tightened and he sighed when her fingers reached up to trace the outline of his hardening penis through his slacks. Kagome breathed heavily, her face red. Inuyasha swallowed and undid his belt. Kagome helped him unzip. She cupped him through his boxers and Inuyasha panted.

"Hey, what's all this for?" he breathed quietly. He flashed a look towards his office door and the open drapes of his windows. But he found he didn't give a damn about the bodyguards outside, nor for anyone in any building across the way that could see into his room at that height. They were untouchable even if someone would chance to see what they were doing so far away.

Kagome reached low and cupped his balls through the soft fabric, and laid her mouth over his length. Inuyasha sighed, stiffening and held her shoulders gently. "Kagome!"

"Hmm, yes?" Kagome breathed, looking up his flat stomach. She pushed the ends of his dress shirt out of the way and stood up. Inuyasha held her waist. Kagome slapped his hands and pulled his erection through the slit of his boxers. She pushed him to sit on the edge of his desk hiked up her skirt. Slowly, tantilizingly, she lowered herself to his tip and pushed down. Inuyasha looked up into her eyes worshipfully. She was so wet already, which meant she had been planning this for awhile today. And it was sexier than sexy since Kagome hadn't even bothered to pull down her panties; she had moved them aside to allow him access, but still had them fully on.

As Kagome pushed him onto his back on his desk, Inuyasha's gaze went white. She knelt on top of his hips, her inner thighs molded onto his half covered waist. She moved shortly and quickly, his penis buried deep inside. The small bobs she made holding him inside were driving him insane. A few strokes later, his hands were raking along his desk, pushing loose papers around as he sought to control the heated whirlwind Kagome had stoked deep in his belly. But Kagome only slammed down onto him harder, smacking his hips down onto the hard wood. Inuyasha gazed up into her tightly closed eyes. Kagome was biting her lip, mouthing wordless pleas.

"Oh... oh... oh... ah... AH!" her voice picked up tempo as she slammed harder and harder. Inuyasha tried to hold on, but the growing strength she gripped down onto him pushed his tightness to explosion. He spurted one, wild eruption, and tried to hold still a second while Kagome milked him. Inuyasha could only manage a few more seconds before he gasped and stilled Kagome's hips.

"Ow! Gome!" he yelled. Kagome bent over him, her loose hair falling onto his still-buttoned shirt. She fell half on his chest, keeping him inside. From the frustrated panting he heard, Inuyasha knew she hadn't come yet.

"No, noooo," she breathed. "I was supposed to come first!" Inuyasha laughed at her tone and traced her back.

"We got time, Kagome... just give me a second..." Inuyasha gasped when Kagome clenched him tightly, urging him to stiffen.

"How bout now?" she asked breathlessly. Inuyasha picked Kagome up and positioned her to stand and hold the edge of his desk. The new positioning ensured he would last longer, and enjoy it more. Besides, Inuyasha thought as he moved his hardened tip against her milky soft lips, she always came harder this way.

"Yes..." Kagome murmured, closing her eyes as Inuyasha sheathed himself deep inside. His balls tightened and he pulled out slightly, moving forward. Kagome pushed back to meet him. Her soft cries were hotter than any erotic image he could conjure. Inuyasha grinned as he took his time. He would make her come and he would see how she liked it when he lasted longer. Kagome was sure in for it.

Kagome tightened her hips, trying to keep him inside with each hard thrust, but Inuyasha held her hips and kept pulling out almost to the tip. Kagome grasped Inuyasha's arm, pulling it past her. She bit his hand and wrist hard as she struggled not to scream. Soon she had clamped down onto her end.

"Inuyasshaaa!" she insisted. Dripping with sweat, Inuyasha bit and nibbled her neck as her round buttocks pushed back up against his stomach. He was still hard as a rod inside her, but that wouldn't last long.

"Make it last, baby, make me scream too..." he insisted. Kagome gasped at his poetic but dirty words and sank down to the carpet. Inuyasha went with her, and was pushed on his back. Kagome straddled him facing away, and the sight of her gorgeous ass pushing up and down onto him was more than enough. He could just see the base of his cock disappearing below into her dripping, red core and felt himself lose it.

"Uhn... uhn! uhn!" Inuyasha tried to last but Kagome slammed back and down confidantly. Inuyasha felt his balls loosen and he spurt again in a mindless torrent of loving passion. Eroticism didn't pass as Inuyasha, flat on his back and hazy from orgasm, watched her seperate off him. His wet cock slid out and he watched her drenched pussy throb at the gesture. He reached to idly scratch his balls and Kagome smiled, turning around to kneel at his side. She ran a hand down his penis and came up with a handful. Inuyasha blinked as she sucked a wet digit into her mouth.

"What are you trying to do to me, woman?" he demanded, smiling. Kagome let her finger fall out of her mouth and smiled.

"The next time you get ticked off, you're going to remember this. And you're going to grab me and make love to me instead of pitching a fit."

"More like I'll pitch a tent," Inuyasha idly commented. The two laughed and hugged onto each other on the thick carpet. They were safe there, if anywhere, in the world of their lovemaking.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Hakudoshi sat on the ground, his legs crossed like a lazy monk. He held the hilt of a newly forged katana, the blade unsheathed. Light reflected off the shiny edge but dully in the sheens of darkness speckling the metal from it's dark forging. Kanna sat next to him, her legs tucked daintily beneath her. Her long skirt gave her the appearance of an innocent schoolgirl.

Her platinum white hair made her look unnerving though. 'She looks like one of those freaky kids from that Stephen King movie,' Hakudoshi thought sourly. 'We're already damned to hell as it is, but man.'

Kanna had been whispering softly to images only she could interpret from her mirror's surface, but now she looked up and regarded Hakudoshi with those eeirely still black eyes.

"Whattaya want?" Hakudoshi tried to sound glibe. He gulped, hopefully unnoticed, while he waited for his apparent partner's answer. His adam's apple bobbed against his collar and tie.

"Your light is coming," Kanna whispered gently. Hakudoshi had to strain to hear her.

"What the fuck does that?..."

"Hello, Hakudoshi-san," a soft voice gave from the doorway of the open gym. Hakudoshi looked up and swallowed again. Onigumo Sakura was framed in the doorway, looking the very image of luscious beauty. A long black skirt fell to her knees, long slits up the sides revealing the subtle lines of her thighs.

"Sakura-san," Hakudoshi decided to go for formal with Kanna close by. Who knew how much she was reporting to Naraku, even any, that didn't matter at all to him? "How was school today?"

Sakura gave a rueful look. "Just fine. Father asked me what I wanted for my birthday today."

Hakudoshi smirked. "Throwing a party for all of your high school friends?" Kanna watched the exchange dispassionately.

"No. I told him not to worry about it. It's not like he could buy what I wanted, anyway."

Hakudoshi watched her skirt swish carefully. He took a careful breath and looked back up into her face.

"I bet I could guess what you want, girly." His words were teasing, but his tone hinted dangerously to serious. Sakura watched his face with a soft smile.

"I bet you could, Hakudoshi-san. What are you doing with a sword?" she laughed. Hakudoshi stood up in one fluid movement and held the katana out from his side with one hand. He held up the newly made scabbard and sheathed in one smooth movement. The hilt met the edge of the sheathe with one audible 'knok'.

"Your 'father' apparently thought I needed one. He's been very strange, lately, shall we say," Hakudoshi said dryly. Strange was an understatement.

"I know," Sakura murmured lightly. She remembered his extra arms reaching through the darkness and his eyes bleeding black. Her eyes were oddly distant but she smiled and sat down on her knees. Hakudoshi nodded then clambered back down to the floor.

Kanna watched the two of them and her chest tightened. She felt oddly sad, but almost... at peace when she watched the beginnings of a trace emotion she had never felt and never would. It was a foreign experience even to see, but she knew, even SHE knew, that she should feel sad because she would never know the emotions swirling through an entire being when a couple smiled or cried or kissed or made love...

Kanna stood suddenly, her skirt falling to her knees gracefully. Hakudoshi was secretly pleased, for he'd get to be alone with Sakura. Sakura only watched her with polite questioning.

"Kanna-san, you don't have to..." she made out but Kanna shook her head. She closed her deep black eyes and hugged her ancient relic close to her chest.

"I wish to leave and reflect. Please, stay," she whispered. Hakudoshi leaned back on his hands, his legs spread before him as the door clicked shut behind her. He hoped she wasn't going to tell Naraku on him, but dismissed the thought. Kanna didn't love him anymore than he did. He was safe for the time being.

"Well, looks like you're alone with me. What you going to do about it?" Hakudoshi shrugged. Sakura smoothed her skirt, shyly, and looked back at the young man she was so attracted to.

"Enjoy your company. That's why I came," Sakura said simply. "So... did you think about?"

"Bout what?" Hakudoshi groused, his eyes falling sullenly to the sheathed katana beside them on the floor. It pulsated with a sickening thud.

"Bout getting close to me?"

"Muh? You crazy, girl?" Hakudoshi asked, trying to lighten the mood. Sakura knelt up on her knees and touched the side of his face. Hakudoshi watched her with a hungry look.

"No jokes now, please. I'm waiting for you. If you want me," she pleaded. Hakudoshi cupped her chin with one hand and leaned close. Their lips were barely an inch apart and the two breathed in anxious passion. Sakura closed her eyes and waited... for the kiss that never came. She opened her eyes. Hakudoshi was watching her with a thoughtful, guarded look on his young face.

"What the?..."

"It's a few days now, isn't it?" he asked.

Sakura nodded. "Til I'm eighteen, yes..."

"Wait, then. I don't have much time to, but I'll wait..." Hakudoshi made out. Sakura watched him, curiously.

"Not much time for what?" she asked. Hakudoshi watched her sadly. The blackness embedded in his throat slashmarks burned.

"Nothing. Don't worry 'bout it."

He WOULD have her before the end came, no doubt about it. His body needed a way to relieve the stress Naraku's choice put on him. His cock was half hard, pressed to take what he desperately needed. Sakura glanced down, as if hearing his thoughts and she nodded. Her black hair shielded her flushed, red face.

"I'll make time for you, Hakudoshi. Please..." Her hand stole to bravely trace his thigh, and she quickly retracted her hand, almost afraid of her forwardness. Hakudoshi gave his usual smirk, but his chest tightened. She needed him as much as he needed her. Could love be wrapped in lust ever in one's lifetime? He would know soon... Naraku be damned, he would do what he wanted to do and act upon his wishes. No matter what happened...

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

"Well, let's get this over with," Inuyasha said. He and Miroku were dressed down from their business suits, and ready for a hasty trip to their respective apartments. After Myoga's warning, the both offered to run out and collect personals for their lengthy stay at the upper floors of Takahashi Enterprises.

"We have to be careful," Miroku said. "We know Naraku has agents out there waiting for us." Sesshomaru to the side, dressed in his immaculate silver suit. His gaze smooth but slightly strained when it lingered over his younger brother.

"I have cars waiting to take you. Keep your cells handy and your charms close," he swore. Inuyasha grinned cheekily and shouldered a duffel bag.

"Don't worry, we got muscle! Though if it came down to things, they'd have to keep up with us," he gave. Fujiyoshi and the other bodyguards at attention tried not to laugh or smile.

Sesshomaru looked them over almost with a look of disdain but nodded. "Bring them back quickly, and then we'll secure the building."

"Yes, sir!"

As soon as the set of revolving doors clicked shut behind the men, Sesshomaru strode to the control panel and set in his personal code. The doors to the main lobby all locked shut audibly. The hairs on the back of his neck tingled. Even with that reassuring gesture, Sesshomaru didn't feel wholly safe at the ground level of his father's building. There were trace links to the whole of Tokyo outside through those doors, and whatever Naraku had sent out INTO Tokyo.

Rin was playing with some folders behind one of the receptionist's desks as he clipped across the marble floor of the lobby. They were alone, as all the staff and partners had left an hour ago. Sesshomaru couldn't stop the feeling of dread that he had sent his brother and his brother's friend out into abandonment, and focused on the smile on his girlfriend's face to lighten his somber mood.

"What ever are you doing, my Rin?" he asked. Sesshomaru leaned against the other side of the counter. Rin grinned up over the top and held up several magazines.

"May I turn the question on your receptionist's? What are THEY doing when they should be working?" Rin laughed. Sesshomaru's eyes flicked to the covers and he sighed. Several muscular men in thongs preened for attention.

"Something to bring up in the next staff meeting," Sesshomaru said dryly.

"When is there going to BE another staff meeting?" Rin asked lightly. She moved around the counter and into his arm. Sesshomaru kissed the top of her head.

"I don't know," he admitted. "We can only do what we must and see where we stand when it's all over with."

"I know that, but... Sessh, what's wrong?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru shook his head hard. "It's nothing. I just forgot something important at our home."

Rin gazed up into his face, her hands fisting his suit jacket. "But you can't go out there. You don't know what will happen."

Sesshomaru groaned and clasped her shoulder in his claws. "Rin, I have to. If Naraku gets it, it will be bad for us."

"How could you be so stupid as to forget it then??" Rin asked, slamming her fists with worry against his chest. "Oh, Sessh, don't go. Send one of your bodyguards!"

"I'll take some with me," Sesshomaru assured her. "But if I don't go, the power in it will tear them apart. I must take it in my hands."

"Whatever DID you forget?" Rin asked in awe. Sesshomaru's lips crooked up in a small smile.

"Father's other blade of power. I'll be back...I promise," Sesshomaru leaned down and took his lover's lips in a deep kiss. Within moments he and two guards were out a simple side door toward the garages.

Rin watched her lover go, feeling her heart tug in desperation and fear.

"A quick pick-up, right, Boss?" one of the bodyguards asked as he drove. Sesshomaru nodded as he lounged in the backseat.

"We'll run into the apartment and right out. No deviations of any sort, men."

"Yes, sir," both guards answered.

At Sesshomaru's apartment, Tokujini stood waiting hung in his bedroom. Nearby the building, Hakudoshi sighed and waited. Just when he was ready to act upon his life's wishes, Naraku had called him into question and drove him to another assignment. His throat burned with Shippou's slashmarks. He had a feeling staying loyal to Naraku was only going to cause him more damage and grief. But he didn't have the leeway to act upon what he wanted to do. Maybe deep at heart, he was just a damned coward. The young businessman held his katana sheathe in one hand and waited for the Takahashi Heir as his master had commanded...

End for now

Bum Bum Bum! What's going to happen? Well, the plot is sharpening up now, so I hope to bring things closer to the final battle very very soon. I've got this legend up on three fanfiction sites, what's up with the reviews! Please please leave a word or two, takes only a second of your time, and makes an entire day for this inu bard. I need input, people, lay it on me! Anything that you liked, didn't like, annoyed you, thrilled you? I listen to it all and answer everyone. And you WILL get a mention above in my author's note next time around!

My telling of the myths of japan's origins are of course altered to fit my storyline. Amaterasu DID hide in a sacred cave, but I dont' know if she gave birth to her child there. Obviously this is key for my story.

My lovely's barking at me, literally, to finish! Here it is!

MOST sincerely yours,

penpaninu 4/18/08

PS for those on the FF dot net site, sorry for the 8's in between teh scene breakers... believe me, this thing is a pain in the ass to edit on this site, and addin 8's with the shift and enter is the ONLY WAY the breakers stay in place, or that I've found to do so offhand. Maybe I'll experiment more later, but it's been too long in updating as it is! So 8's mean the next scene's on its way ;;


	31. Chapter 31

If you take the time to listen, to enjoy life's gifts, to make anxieties go away and just see how you appear to your loved one and the world, then you can be confidant. If you take the time to make each moment count then you are truly blessed.

I am truly blessed with my hot Skye, my darling tender one. I love you very much, at any time, anywhere. I was waiting for you for years and now that I have you, I'm going to make you always feel welcome and loved and appreciated, because I appreciate being with you and loving you. Dedication in full goes to my beloved one.

Dedication in part to Inugrrrl. Always a shout out to da grrrl and her talents!

Cheers to all who've read and reviewed; forgive this one, but I have 5 hours to get some sleep before I have to get up for my last night of work before vacation. VACATION!! I need it.

Disclaimer: Penpaninu does not claim to own the likeness of Inuyasha or his crew. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko and all her lawyers.

"Impoverished Heir" chapter thirty-one

"Sneak Tactics"

Inuyasha stood outside Miroku and Sango's apartment door and watched the hallway. With the oddities that had been occuring lately, trouble could be in any dim area, any dark place. Maybe even in the dust motes dancing through the hallway window could be used, Inuyasha thought darkly. Then he frowned. That seemed alittle too farfetched, even with all the weirdness.

But then again, Sesshomaru and even Ookami Kouga had spoken of the same seeping darkness...

Inuyasha doubted the lawyer could see past the tip of his own nose, but if Junior backed up his big brother's claim, then maybe... just maybe...

"It could be fucking true."

"What's that, man?" Miroku called from further inside the apartment. Inuyasha shut the door carefully and leaned against it. A frantically packing bodyguard in grey, Fujiyoshi's partner, walked past, juggling clothing and a duffel bag. Inuyasha gave him a cocky look that clearly said to hurry the hell up.

"Just move your ass, man!" Inuyasha called. Loud griping from the bedroom made his ears perk up as Miroku grumbled a virbal tirade.

"I'm gettin' everything, just chill!" he hollered. Inuyasha crossed his arms and waited. His partially golden eyes blinked as the setting sun outside made everything harder to pick out before his better vision clicked in. Fujiyoshi's partner moved through the living room into the kitchen away from him. A crescendo of noise heralded his attempts at packing a stack of dishes.

Inuyasha held his brow in his hand.

"What the fuck, Yash, I'm hurrying!" Miroku called from the master bedroom.

"It's not me, it's them!"

Fujiyoshi rushed from the hallway and met his very red partner in the kitchen. They ribbed each other as they zipped up duffel bags. Inuyasha caught a glimpse of one of Sango's favorite old tops from their Fantasy Past days; a purple sequin thing she used to wear when she was feeling "particularily flashy."

Inuyasha ruefully reflected that they didn't know what they were doing if all they packed was the first thing they saw. Miroku huffed his way from the back of the apartment, juggling a large duffel bag, his priest's ancestral staff and Sango's bone blade.

"Here, make yourself useful," Miroku snapped, blowing his bangs out of his eyes. Inuyasha made to take the ancient blade but Miroku shifted his arm, and dropped the bag at his friend's new leather shoes. Inuyasha looked down then up and shrugged.

"Okay, if that's the way you want it," he said. Miroku shouldered the staff and clenched the sheathe of Sango's family blade in his other hand.

"It's important to Sango so it comes with me," Miroku gave. Fujiyoshi glanced at his wristwatch and straightened his tie.

"We should hurry, sirs," he exclaimed. Inuyasha tapped his shoe on the floor.

"I agree. Miroku, are we done? You got everything?"

"Yeah, come on, let's away," Miroku grinned. The bodyguards laughed.

"Let's away? That was so..." Inuyasha began when his cell phone sang out his theme song. A picture of his brother with someone giving him bunny ears showed on the back of the cellular device flashed and he clipped it open quickly. "What's up, Sesshmo?"

"Inuyasha, are you and Hoshi-san about done?" he asked.

"We're leaving now; what's going on?" he wanted to know. Sesshomaru sighed on the other end.

"I'm heading to my apartment, and I need your help. I fear something is after me so could you..."

"We're on the way. Be careful," Inuyasha said. He clipped his cell shut and pocketed it. "We're making a detour to back up Sessh, come on."

"Is Takahashi-san alright?" Fujiyoshi asked. His partner raised his brows.

"I don't know. We better hurry," Inuyasha said. Miroku fished his house keys out.

"Right, I got it. Come on!"

The four men grabbed up their bags and peered out into the hallway. After darting out, they waited a moment for Miroku to lock up and ran on like children from a monster. Miroku kissed his fingertips and slapped them against his and Sango's front door.

"Until we can come home," he murmured before he shouldered his staff and tore off after the others. Thunder rumbled down, heralding darkness approaching. The muscular bodyguards shivered and flanked their charges.

All too soon, the four were inside the company SUV and peeling out.

8

8

8

8

8

Sesshomaru looked to his left and to his right. His two bodyguards flanked him, tensed, as they waited. The front walkway to his apartment building looked quiet and normal enough, but looks could be deceiving.

"It looks alright, Boss," one of his bookends commented.

"I say we go ahead," his partner agreed. Sesshomaru held up one hand, stopping the two.

"There's someone there, gentlemen. He reeks of desperation," Sesshomaru squinted his golden eyes. The rank stink of taint assaulted his sharp nose and he frowned.

"Whattaya mean? I don't smell anything," one of the guards asked. Sesshomaru shook his head. He peered at the lobby door through his sheer white bangs.

"He's there alright. If Inuyasha and his unit hurries, we should have nothing to worry about," Sesshomaru murmured. A screech sounded down the road and the bodyguards shook their heads.

"Is Fujiyoshi showing off again?"

"That was too fast."

Sesshomaru merely waited. Inuyasha, Miroku and their own bookend bodyguards ran down the sidewalk and joined them.

"We're here, where's the fire?" his brother asked insolently. Sesshomaru reached into his pocket for his house keys. His claws tapped the metal ends.

"Come with me, Inuyasha, and could you try to stay serious?" Sesshomaru complained. Miroku shouldered his priest's staff as Inuyasha cracked his knuckles.

"Let's just get your skivvies and your Tag bodywash, Sessho, you know it isn't safe. What the hell possessed you to leave the building anyways?" Inuyasha stopped and turned. Sesshomaru sighed deeply, feeling the burden of being the eldest sinking his shoulders into his stomach.

"I need to get Father's other sword. I can't believe I was so careless as to forget it..."

Inuyasha gaped at him. "You mean Tokujin? Are you crazy?"

"Not so crazy as to unsheathe Tetsusaiga without knowing about the holy breath," Sesshomaru gave back wryly. The bodyguards tried to stay serious as the brothers almost went nose to nose.

"Well, let's go get it. Should I handle it, or can you manage that strong bit of iron?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru smirked and the seven men made their way to the front door. Sesshomaru tapped in his entrance code to the apartment building and the door pinged open. They all walked into the eeirely empty lobby slowly. Their footsteps clicked and echoed on the freshly polished floor.

"I don't know, man..."

"What's going on, Boss?"

"It doesn't feel like much, maybe it's gone..." Miroku commented.

Around the corner, Hakudoshi leaned against the wall and waited. He closed his eyes, and made a fervent prayer. At his side, four lumbering oni in black suits shuffled from foot to foot, waiting his orders. Their beedy dark eyes told Hakudoshi that while Naraku had put him in charge, if they didn't get fresh meat soon, it might well be HIM they would feast on.

Hakudoshi leaned his head to the side, his white hair spilling down against the wall as he regarded his bloodthirsty servants. A line of cold sweat poured from his jaw down his throat. The salt of his body sweat tingled as it slid through a black slash imbedded beneath his adam's apple. He swallowed, his tongue daring to dart and attempt to wet his dry lips. His throat was so dry...

"They have come, Hakudoshi," one of the oni growled. His vicious tone sent a chill down Hakudoshi's spine. His left hand clenched his katana's sheathe. The dark metal inside burned him with it's unholy kiss.

"Then you know what you have to do. Go on, then," Hakudoshi said, trying to steel his eyes. He was so frightened, his arms were growing limp. The oni all grinned then roared and all but streaked around the corner. Trace residue of black oil pitch clung to the walls at where they touched. Hakudoshi shivered. Then he calmly pushed off the wall and willed his rubbery legs to take him around the corner to follow.

"What the fuck!" Fujiyoshi yelled. He and the other three bodyguards pushed ahead of their charges and met the oni-men in physical combat. They grunted as they blocked vicious blows with their forearms and punches were landed. They went down to one knee as the oni pressed the advantage and gained the momentum of their running leap.

"Get off me, man! Get off me!" one of the guards growled. Veins popped in his head as he gritted his teeth to push the larger THING off him. The oni growled in his face and his beedy black eyes made the human's gut turn to water.

"This ain't right!" his partner called to his right. He pushed the oni off him and tried a punch. He howled in pain as the oni bled darkness; his hand was caked with it.

"Ow!"

"Hang on!"

"We gotta help em, Sessh!" Inuyasha growled. His brother held him back with his one arm and looked him in the eyes.

"They know what they're doing, and we need to finish our objective. Come on, brother, hurry," Sesshomaru insisted. Miroku tapped Sesshomaru's shoulder with his priest's staff lightly and parted his way through the two Takahashi.

"I can help. You two go on ahead," Miroku said. He kept his eyes on the oni pulsating inside black suits and raised the haft of his priest's staff. The overhead flourescent light glinted off the sharp edge of the staff's top.

Sesshomaru nodded. "We're gone, Hoshi-san. Hold the hallway for us."

Inuyasha was more kind in his parting. As Sesshomaru dragged him off the other way, he called, "We'll be right back! Hang in there."

Inuyasha followed his brother as he weaved his way around expertly to his apartment. Sesshomaru forced the keys into the lock and found a moment to regret not being here safely with Rin before Inuyasha pushed him from behind. The two tumbled into the entryway and almost tripped up the step inside the main room.

"Hurry up! My friend's back there," Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru bit back a curse and vaulted across the coffee table towards the master bedroom. Inuyasha kept a sharp lookout as he heard crashing from the room. If the situation weren't deadly, he would have burst out laughing.

"I found it!" Sesshomaru called in triumph. He came out clasping Tokujin's sheathe in his one hand. The blade seemed to vibrate in the dark room, echoing the battle outside. Inuyasha stepped back from it, his eyes wide.

"YOU handle it," he decided, his hands automatically going up to ward the bloodthirsty feeling back.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Let's go."

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Inuyasha agreed. He held up one hand and Sesshomaru juggled his keys before tossing them. Inuyasha found a moment to grit his teeth at the scuffmarks their shoes had made past the entryway, then he locked up the door and followed Sesshomaru at a full-run back to the lobby.

The two men stopped as one and stared at the scene before them.

"My God..." Inuyasha murmured. Sesshomaru's golden eyes squinted thoughtfully. Miroku had his staff held in both hands as if it were a spear, and stood with his legs spread wide, his knees bent. The Takahashi bodyguards lay in varied degrees of defeat around the priest's son as he pressed the end of his staff into the last remaining oni.

The oni was not appreciating being touched with the simple shaft of wood and steel, and pulsated wildly, trying to flail and reach the offending human behind the object of purity. Miroku crouched lower and drove the spear up into the oni's chest and THROUGH. The oni screeched, his black eyes as wide as death. Light seeped out his mouth and through his eyes and he exploded. Small patters of blackness rained down on the men.

Fujiyoshi coughed and held his arms above his head. The others cringed as small droplets singed their clothing. Miroku held his position a moment longer, then revertly pulled his staff back. He jerked it in a hard gesture, flinging oni gore from the sharp edge.

Inuyasha shook his head and made to call out to his friend when Hakudoshi sighed. Sesshomaru met his gaze, and something dark settled in his eyes.

"You guys are really something else. Can't you all just give up? Would that be so hard?" Hakudoshi complained. Inuyasha shook his head.

"You're going to bed with the enemy and you're annoying as hell. Why don't YOU just give up? It wouldn't be too hard for a loser like you," he leered. Miroku watched the white-haired man with a wary gaze.

"Inuyasha, we could just..."

"Hoshi-san, stand down. If Hakudoshi-san wouldn't wish to be here, he wouldn't have agreed to take an item of darkness, and he wouldn't have sealed his soul to the devil," Sesshomaru growled. Inuyasha looked at him in amazement. His brother's fully golden eyes were cold, his white hair looked far more regal than Hakudoshi's platinum.

The two were short and tall, white and pale as the other, but they were severe contrasts despite the visual similarities. One was the image of valid sincerity; the other a pale imitation.

Hakudoshi felt the moment weigh on him too and he squinted his eyes darkly. The life seemed to go out of him with a weary sigh then he notched his thumb to his blade.

Sesshomaru held Tokujin's sheathe up and shook his head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Hakudoshi frowned, hearing Naraku's tone in Takahashi's words. It was probably meant to be an arrogant warning as it was, but it pissed him off even deeper than it should have. He would have his own way, he would be free someday. If he had to fight Takahashi Sesshomaru at this moment, so be it. But he would do this his way!!

He drew. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Very well then. You choose to walk with oni and the like. Face me now, oni spawn."

Hakudoshi took another deep breathe. Then he clasped the katana's hilt in both hands and seemed to burst with energy. "Get out of my way... MY WAY!!"

"Fool!..." Sesshomaru breathed. Inuyasha ran to Miroku and pushed him back against the wall as he felt his brother PUSH out his battle chi. The two men flattened themselves as Sesshomaru seemed to fly past. Miroku oofed into Inuyasha's cheek.

The two blades clashed. Inuyasha turned his head to see dark waves fly with the sparks as Tokujin greedily struck against Hakudoshi's dark katana again and again. Hakudoshi screamed obscenities at Sesshomaru that included his parentage, his work status, his ability to raise his manhood in lust.

Sesshomaru's eyes grew heavy at that statement and his arm flew in a blur. Tokujin took his hatred at such statements and fed his sole limb iron strength. He swore in those few moments he would never put Tokujin down until it had slaked its considerable thirst for blood. The straight blade hissed and exhaled a red mist that surrounded Sesshomaru's hand and extended down his arm. Hakudoshi, pressed beneath Tokujin's onslaught, was pale with fear. Lines of sweat poured down his face and dripped onto his hands.

His dark katana whispered for blood but it was ineffectual if the wielder did not desire it as much. He didn't even want to be here this night. And Sesshomaru sincerely desired to put a stop to his orders.

"Stop," Hakudoshi pleaded. Sesshomaru's eyes widened in anger. He growled and a shiver went through the platinum-haired businessman. Takahashi Sesshomaru had a touch of something more, like Onigumo Naraku, like the dark katana in his hands... and like the blade that was pressed so hard against him, its tip was less than an inch from his face!

"Stop!" he pleaded again. Sesshomaru's chest was rock hard and extended with the strength of his transformation. His golden eyes widened and his face wavered, seeming to stretch before everyone's eyes. His lips parted, his teeth grew longer and he felt like he was doubling in size. Sesshomaru growled almost happily and Tokujin purred along with his mood; he was going to cleave this sucker in two, he was going to slice the skin right off his face and swallow it down whole...

Then the world paused and a warm image drifted closer into Sesshomaru's mind. It was Rin; his Rin preparing breakfast, Rin laughing at something someone said, Rin with her head on his knee, Rin naked in bed, her arms around his belly, Rin smiling with her black hair unbound.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and exhaled his battle chi. The air seemed charged and struck Hakudoshi in the face. He pushed back from it. When Sesshomaru didn't seem like to advance, with his golden eyes soft before him, he took his chance.

"Hyah!" Hakudoshi screamed and struck hard. Sesshomaru's eyes squinted once more, and snapped to attention. And he thrust Tokujin up underneath Hakudoshi's left armpit and sliced up. Hakudoshi screamed, or maybe it was in his mind. And something flew to the floor at his feet. His katana clattered to the floor in a pool of blood as his right hand opened and Hakudoshi realized it was his own arm there along with it on the red carpet.

"AHHHH!!" he screamed as the realization brought the pain to his mind. Hakudoshi fell to his knees, the slacks of his pants growing red with his own wound. Sesshomaru exhaled his battle chi again and flung Tokujin in a violent yet fluid gesture to his side. Drops of red blood and gore spattered the building wall.

"An eye for an eye perhaps, Hakudoshi; or an arm for an arm," Sesshomaru entoned. His left stump throbbed in satisfaction. Hakudoshi wheezed, his right hand clawing to squeeze shut the open hole from his left shoulder. He was in no position to do anything now.

Inuyasha sighed and offered Fujiyoshi his hand up. The bodyguard came to his feet and the others stood also. Miroku watched Sesshomaru with a wary gaze and the guards were in awe.

"Bastard, I'll kill you... bastard!" Hakudoshi wheezed. Sesshomaru held Tokujin out and Inuyasha ran up witih its sheathe. He helped Sesshomaru cage the beast that was a blade and the two regarded each other wearily.

"I think we're done here, Sessh," Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru nodded and held Tokujin close.

"I agree. Hoshi-san, men, are you ready to go?"

"Oh, we were way ready, Boss," Fujiyoshi said. The other bodyguards nodded rapidly. Miroku and Inuyasha helped them out.

The men in grey couldn't help but look back over their shoulders at their employer with a huge degree of awe.

"Did you see that??..."

"Cut his arm right off..."

"Serves 'em right for cutting the Boss', I say."

Fujiyoshi narrowed his eyes. "Takahashi-san isn't one to be trifled with, guys... keep that in mind next time you want to call out."

"No way..."

"Man..."

"Wouldn't ever dream of it."

Sesshomaru carried Tokujin carefully and strode quickly towards his company car. His bodyguards parted company with Inuyasha and Miroku's little group and fell all over each other to open the door for him.

Takahashi Sesshomaru sat in the backseat, his long white hair settling around his shoulders delicately. With Tokujin propped against his knee, he looked like someone you didn't want to mess with. The sharp gaze in his golden eyes certainly attested to that, even had you not seen what his guards had just seen.

"Shall we, men?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Sir!"

Inuyasha and Miroku trotted to their own SUV and piled in with their bookends. Fujiyoshi slid behind the driver's seat and buckled up.

"Can we get out of here, sir?" he called back to Inuyasha. Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other seriously and nodded.

"Burn rubber, Fujiyoshi-san," Inuyasha swore. The vehicle made a loud screeching sound as Fujiyoshi put the pedal to the middle. The two SUV's traveled closely together towards the skyscrapers ahead.

8

8

8

8

8

8

Sesshomaru walked into his building and heaved a sigh of relief. His younger brother was at his side, and they had come away without being singed. Even their bodyguards were in one piece and he had Tokujin in his hand. It's edge was still wet with another's blood and he could feel the strength gnawing at his palm. It longed to bite and taste another's insides once more...

"Hey, Sessh, hey man... you okay, bro?" Inuyasha asked sincerely. He was so jittery, his hands were shaking. He clenched them together.

Sesshomaru took an uncustomary exhale of breathe and looked down at his father's second son. "Is it too much to say I was afraid for a moment?"

Inuyasha laughed, then stopped at the serious look in his big brother's sharp golden eyes. "You couldn't have been. You had him right where you wanted him."

"I was too close to the darkness engulfing that little pissant," Sesshomaru cursed smoothly. "His katana was so powerful and it was so... so dark. I thought I wouldn't find my way away from it."

"I saw your eyes soften even before you sliced his flipper off. Did thinking of Rin help?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome's smile flashed through his mind's eye and he instantly felt relieved.

Sesshomaru nodded slowly. Rin's shy but knowing gaze drifted through the static chaos of his mind and his chest surged with the strength of his emotion for her. "I'd be lost if I didn't have her, either way."

"I hear you, Sessh. Hurry on up to her, and watch Kagome. I don't want Kagura stealing her away from me all night. I have to get Sango and Miroku ran to collect his reports for you."

"Go on then, Inuyasha. Tell your friend to calm down. Our work criteria isn't the first thing on my mind," Sesshomaru gave. Inuyasha smiled and nodded, but worry tugged the corners of his eyes.

"Alright, then. Please, keep Kagome for me a moment. I'll be fast," he pleaded. Sesshomaru nodded and loosened his tie. A few flecks of bright red blood dotted the silk and the brothers saw it at the same time. The same chill ran through them both.

"She shall be well guarded, little brother," Sesshomaru promised. He picked up Tokujin's sheathe and walked comfortably off towards the elevators. His bookend bodyguards kept a close distance, as if to borrow their employer's strength. What they had seen had impressed and frightened them all at once.

Inuyasha turned his back and ambled off down past the offices on that floor toward the secreterial cubicles. He knew where he would find his friends, and it would be at their work stations. Sure enough, after rounding a few corners, Inuyasha spotted the top of Miroku's head. The priest's son was hunched over his computer and finishing up his reports diligently.

He smacked his hand against the cubicle wall. "Yo."

Miroku turned and smiled slowly. "I'm almost done, Inuyasha. Got to impress the big man, even if he's your brother."

"He's not that worried, believe me," Inuyasha said. He sat on top of the desk near Miroku's and crossed his ankle over his knee. "You looked lost in thought, Miro. Worried about more of this freakiness?"

"It's not just that. It's even about the ordinary," Miroku tucked a pencil behind his ear and stopped typing. He leaned back, his collar open, his tie loose around his neck. "What happened to the days when we'd go to Fantasy Past and have a few drinks til we passed out?"

Inuyasha flipped his ponytail over his shoulder and grinned.

"You mean til you picked up a girl and I ran out of money?" he commented wryly. Miroku flushed and waved a hand at him.

"Yeah well... I'm trying ta make a point, Yasha. When did life get so complicated? Why?" he complained. Inuyasha crossed his arms and leaned back.

"You mean before Naraku and all his crap?" he griped. Miroku plucked the string on his wrist ward and pulled it taut; it jangled lightly.

"I mean before the big job, before your brother and all this money, before... Sango," he admitted. Inuyasha smiled sadly.

"She's been waiting for you for years, Miro. Don't tell me it's too good to be true," Inuyasha wondered.

"It's great. I mean, she loves me, and I've loved her for years. I've always wanted her. Ya gotta miss the days when we didnt' have much responsibility, though. But it's all good, Yash."

"Miroku the priest player settling down, I know, it's about damn time," Inuyasha concluded. Miroku met his eyes seriously.

"I mean, it's a relief. It's work almost all the time, and sometimes we argue over stupid small shit. But, we found each other. She holds me and tells me everythings going to be alright, and I believe her," Miroku admitted. His eyes dropped and he smiled to himself. "I need her maybe more than she needs me."

Inuyasha watched his best friend, his eyes sad. "Miro, man... sometimes I bust your chops, but you let her in. All I can say is, it's about time."

Sango deserved happiness with the man she had loved for years and she finally got it...

Miroku laughed, his eyes bright. "Maybe I should ask Kagome that. How come we couldn't have known her years ago? You couuld have crashed with her when you and Sesshomaru had your fight."

Inuyasha scratched the back of his neck. "I wish it too. I've waited for her for years only I didn't know her... you at least got to see Sango almost every day before you grabbed a brain."

"I know, I'm so lucky," Miroku grinned. He tapped a framed picture of him and his girl perched importantly on his desk. "At least I knew what I needed. Fortune had to drop yours in your lap."

"I guess I'm lucky Wolf Shit used to be a jerk, otherwise I wouldn't have noticed Kagome on the sidewalk. Thank god for attended rapists," Inuyasha said dryly.

Miroku typed a few more lines and leaned back. "How does that look?"

"Good," Inuyasha mentioned.

"How is Kagome doing? With Kouga-san, I mean," Miroku brought up. Inuyasha fingered the end of his ponytail and sighed.

"She's doing well. I know Ayame-san will make sure all goes as intended, so I don't have to worry about Wolf Shit trying anything. Besides, Pop trusted his old man. He's okay."

"Miroku, aren't you done yet? Sesshomaru's ready to show us our rooms upstairs!" Sango called from down the cubicle aisle. Miroku rolled his chair out backwards into the opening.

"Coming, baby! I'm printing out right now."

"Good! Me too," Sango answered. Inuyasha ambled down the aisle and pulled Sango's chair backwards. She yelped, and grinned upside down at him.

"Hi," she smiled. Crinkles pulled at the corners of her eyes and Inuyasha sobered to see the tell-tale signs of the grief she was getting over.

"Hi," he smiled back instead. "Ready to camp out in my dad's big building?"

"Ohhhh you," Sango flipped back right side up and collected her ledger. "It'll be fun. Like the slumber party before hell opens up."

"Tell me about it. Wanna do some sparring later?" Inuyasha nodded towards Sango's bone blade. She picked up the sheathe and leaned it against her shoulder.

"You're on! We have to be ready for whatever comes... " Sango said.

"Or whoever. I think we have a handle on it right now," Inuyasha said. He saw bright red blood streaming from the stump that was Hakudoshi's arm in his mind's eye. His stomach turned at the horrific sight he had just seen and he wondered if he was going to be seriously ill.

"Come on! Let's go upstairs," Miroku called. He cradled his own folders against his chest, and held his priest's staff with his other hand. He thumped the butt on the carpet to get their attention.

Inuyasha and Sango grabbed the rest of her work papers and the trio headed to the elevators, chattering amongst themselves to fill up the emptiness of their surroundings. It was fun to work without the usual staff or board members around, but it was alittle eeirie when they were silent. The three hurried onto the elevator to meet up with their friends and hopefully make the silence in the building stay unheard.

8

8

8

8

8

Kagome sat cross-legged in center of the Room of Supreme Contemplation and concentrated. Her eyes were closed, the string of beads Kagura had given her clasped between her fingers. The bandaged woman lowered her head, her bun bobbing slightly and smiled. She tapped a hand fan against her knee and parted it in one soft movement.

"Very good, Kagome-san... I think it'll work yet," Kagura murmured. Kagome nodded, and kept her eyes closed. The door to the Room opened and she slit an eye open.

"Hi, Yasha..." she barely had time to say before her boyfriend crashed into her and rolled across the floor with her. "Yasha!!"

Inuyasha rolled on top, his legs pinning his girlfriend down. He grinned happily down at her, but his eyes were very serious. "Are you okay, 'Gome?"

Kagome touched his cheek with her palm and sighed. "I'm safe here, Yasha. Don't worry. Did something happen? There's blood on your jacket!"

Inuyasha sighed and climbed off her and shucked his suit jacket off. Spots of dark residue and Hakudoshi's blood dotted the garment. "Just ask Sessho. But don't bother him right now; he's putting Tokujin away safely."

Kagura poked his rumpled jacket with the end of her fan and turned her nose up. "That's a real bit of business there. What DID I miss out on?" Kagome reached for the discarded beads and carefully wrapped them up. They lay cradled between her palms.

"I would love to see what you're made of, but be glad you missed out," Inuyasha said. He settled back, his knees spread, beside Kagome. She curled up by his side on the simple tatami mats. Kagura snapped her fan open and waved it slowly back and forth.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough," she promised. "Just ask Naraku how his neck is."

"Huh," Inuyasha tried to get around but nodded. "I guess I believe ya."

"You better," Kagura said.

"Hey, did you two get your room yet?" Sango called out from the doorway. She and Miroku stepped out of their shoes and then stepped out into the main portion of the dojo.

"Yes; I started to set up while Inuyasha got our things. Did you get everything, baby?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded, his mind rapidly inventorying what he had put in his duffel bags.

"Yeah, sweetie. I got everything we'll need." He had even been careful to throw contraceptive into their toiletries. But then again, with all the danger around, he had tried not to use it too carefully... Inuyasha's gaze settled on Kagome's breasts, and the roundness of her hips. She would look wonderful full with his baby...

Sango laughed and settled down with her friends. "Well, that's good, because your bodyguards don't know what they're doing. When am I going to wear this if we go to battle??" She crooked a finger and held up her purple sequin club-stompin' top. Inuyasha laughed out loud.

"You know, I saw that go in, but we were too much in a hurry to do much about it."

"Thanks, Yasha, I appreciate the support. I hope you got SOME useful things, Miroku!" Sango exclaimed woefully.

Miroku carefully laid his priest's staff down horizontal on the floor and sprawled beside her and Kagura. The woman laughingly fanned them as they joined the party, so to speak.

"Of course I did, my love. I know what you need in your daily routine," he said confidantely.

The five shouted and talked together while Myoga watched from the doorway. He smiled and turned to move down the hallway. Sesshomaru and Rin were heading his way, the latter leaning against the former, darkness against light.

Myoga bowed his head to the heir of the company. "Sesshomaru-san. I hear you had an encounter with Hakudoshi-san."

"So you've been listening to those idiots in there," Sesshomaru said wryly. Rin made a small exclamation and swatted his arm. Sesshomaru laid it around her and squeezed her hip lightly.

Myoga nodded. "You've seen their Katana of Power... how was it?" How strong was it?, his words meant.

Sesshomaru looked down, almost contemplative if not troubled. "Very strong... very formidable. But Hakudoshi's heart wasn't into it... so I found a way through."

"Tokujin beat out over it," Myoga said, his eyes sharp and gleaming. "With you holding it, I have no doubt, young master."

"Myoga... I swear, we're in for some bad things. What we saw was only the very beginning," Sesshomaru swore. Rin squeezed his side and looked up, thoughtful.

"But Hakudoshi-san is out of the picture, isn't he?" Rin looked faintly ill at what that implied but perservered. "Besides Naraku... what else is that dark?"

"Oni, creatures, all who harbor a black heart," Myoga said quietly. "At least I got all of you here safely. We must find a way."

"We will, Myoga-san," Sesshomaru said. "I promise."

8

8

8

8

8

8

Hakudoshi sat on top of the medic cot, one knee hooked up to his chin. His right arm lay limply around his raised leg, and he stared blankly ahead of him. The company doctor was talking next to him, but he didn't care. His left shoulder was swathed in bandages, the blood from his slacks stained his remaining hand.

When the doctor offered him a clipboard to sign, Hakudoshi made to take the slab of wood with his missing hand, started, and almost fell right off the damn cot. Aside from a deep pulsating throb what was left of his left shoulder, he could swear he felt his missing arm twitch beside him, phantom fingers stretching forth a new yawn of pain. Hakudoshi yelped and cursed, his eyes hard beneath his white bangs. He snatched the offered pen from the apologetic doctor and scrawled across the signature line for his emergency surgery and exam. It looked more like shit than his signature, but he could give less than two fucks about it.

Deep rage stretched red across the diminished businessman's mind, until the doctor made to leave and Onigumo Naraku himself strode in. His daughter Sakura was behind him and Hakudoshi snapped his eyes angrily to his employer's.

"You fuckin' bastard," he growled in greeting. Sakura cringed back into the doorway but Naraku only laughed in reply.

"Hakudoshi. You know better than to address me as less than you should," he said arrogantly. Hakudoshi pushed off the cot with his right leg. His remaining fingers hung limp and twitched together when Naraku showed his white teeth in a mocking grin.

"Just shut the hell up," the irate man swore. "You did this to me... LOOK AT ME YOU FUCKIN' BITCH!"

Sakura paled as Hakudoshi thrust his bandaged stump in Naraku's general direction. The tycoon smiled and inhaled. He coughed and shook his head.

"You couldn't beat Tokujin with our Katana of Power? Hakudoshi, I had more faith in you..."

He leered and Hakudoshi felt his slashmarks throb with the darkness Naraku pushed forth. His head was pounding, he had to get away... without thinking, Hakudoshi reached down for the katana the doctor had been so thoughtful to set by his side. He flung it hard at Naraku and watched the sheathe smack into his side.

Onigumo Naraku stopped laughing and stopped. He leaned down to collect the sealed weapon, and his eyes were very dark.

"You would give this back? It's tied to you, Hakudoshi..."

"I don't care!" Hakudoshi flew at Naraku, his right fist aimed at the leering face. He didn't know if he hit, he didn't really care; Hakudoshi's only thought was to get PAST him to the door. Sakura was in his way, however, and she wound up being bull-rushed out the way with him.

"Hey!" she had time to say when Hakudoshi's arm clasped her waist tightly. His stump throbbed. "Come with me, little flower," he urged quickly. One quick glance at Naraku was enough to seal Sakura's decision, and her fate.

"Let's go," she whispered. She wasn't sure if Hakudoshi heard her, but they suddenly were running down the hallway towards the ground lobby. Naraku's shout was terrible behind them.

"Sakura!!"

Sakura looked up into the injured man's face, past his disheveled white hair into his fierce eyes.

"What are we going to do?"

Hakudoshi walked her quickly out the revolving doors to sunlight outside on the sidewalk. They ran together down the asphalt amongst waves of passing humanity. "Whatever we can. It's your eighteenth birthday soon, right?"

Sakura nodded, her heart threatening to pound out her chest. "Yes... it's tomorrow."

"Then just come with me," Hakudoshi didn't have time to think, he just wanted to get away, and with her. Sakura followed him closer than he would have believed.

"I'm here with you," she vowed.

End for now

I wrote this literally within a couple of days, so this means my muse has been sitting content. I hoped to post before my vacation. I'm taking some time off to take my wife to see my relatives and Mickey Mouse!

I had a fun time listening to new songs put on my ipod my lovely downloaded. Weird mix, but they made a good mental image. Especially I'm so Excited by The Pointer Sisters when I was writing about Hakudoshi. Imagine hearing THAT when he gets his arm cut off! :P

...Then Footloose, I will Survive by Gloria Gaynor, It's Raining Men by The Pointer Sisters, Rock me Amadeus by Falco, I wanna Dance with Somebody by Whitney! So it's been a funny 70/80's mood.

To complete my thought processes while I'm writing, I also listen to pop/rock, etc: Shake Ya Tailfeather, What Goes Around, Buttons, La Tortura... mainly things that make me think of Inuyasha and Sessh strut-walking like the badasses they are, or like I said, "the Denzel Washington" walk. You know what I mean!

Please review, please say what you think. One more thing... does Jesus Walks by Kanye West remind you somehow of... Akira?? heheh!

Again, dedicated to my love, my mate, my Skye. Many of these lines took a long time to write because I let the writing flow from the heart. It sounds abit hokey, but that's where the truer writing comes from; when I don't try so hard. I hope you enjoyed.

Everyone else, please review! It would make my doggy day

most sincerely yours, penpaninu

5/14/08


	32. Chapter 32

Oh my effing god, it's been close to a year since an update. I am so sorry, I am a sorry, sorry individual. I've had this one three-fourths of the way typed until real life got in the way. That and summer. Summer always destroys me. I can't breathe, I can't rest, and the day goes on forever with night grasped only a few hours at a time.(I do my best writing at night, and I work night shifts, so go figure).

And the Real Life segment; namely in the fall, my fiancee and I went through the process of home loans, and house hunting, both real expeditions in their own right, and by doing them simultaneously while working put a strain on time for writing. Gladly we finally saw the end of our road and have purchased a home, where that is, is up to your imagination. It's lovely, and my first one, however, and a real turning point in my life as I push closer to (ahem ahem) 3-0.

I've had my notes written by hand, and scenes for later chapters. Along with my Yasha tale, I've been jotting down segments for my Fushigi Yuugi saga, and finally came over a personal fear of my own work and began a few short stories. Some are merely observations in my life, and others are dark fantasy. Like a true "multi-tasker" (or is that dsylexia?) I've had great ideas and events swarming through my mind and life and can only try to sort them to completion.

Finally thanks to the wondrous Inugrrrl, I've buckled down, and written by hand a winding down chapter synopsis for Impoverished heir. It won't be much longer in my opinion, but I have a few grounds to strike upon and finish in that meantime. This story meant so much to me in so many ways, and even before my Skye and I were dating, let alone living together, I remember working my stupid restaurant job, being poor, being contemplative yet alone, and telling her over the phone that "I had a great idea for an Inuyasha story." And this came about. It began with hopes for the future, and involuntarily, those wishes came true through the process of writing this. It really is as precious to me as a child.

WOW that was a paragraph! Sorry to get too serious, but I just want to take the time to say thank you to my lovely fiancee, my rock and equal. I couldn't have done this or anything else in the past 2 and a half years without you.

Thanks to the talented and naughty Inugrrrl for being a true freak in every sense of the literary word and a good friend too! You always inspire me to type down just alittle bit more and get off my lazy ass!

Thanks to all who have reviewed. You are all appreciated, and in haste and laziness to post this before it's another month, you'll be mentioned in the next chapter ^_^;;; Much apologies, yet thanks. A kind word always helps a writer, believe me.

Disclaimer: Penpaninu does not claim to own Inuyasha or any likenesses thereof. The story's plot belongs to me, however (grin). So don't sue! All my money's in the house.

Impoverished Heir chapter thirty-two

"Darkness Fallen"

Kagome stirred her coffee, thick black liquid in a nondescript white mug. Takahashi E. was engraved on the side, visible between her fingers. She leaned absently against the counter, in this break room on the floor everyone stayed at, in the tall building of Takahashi Enterprises. Her eyes gummed under the bright fluorescent lights.

Kagome yawned and scratched her shin with one bare foot. Her pajama leg hiked up in the process. Whereas she took a few minutes to get going, Inuyasha was already up and at 'em and down the hallway in the Room of Supreme Contemplation. He and Sango were in a pre-breakfast sparring session; their grunts and yells echoed back to her.

Kagome smiled softly as she heard Inuyasha roar in triumph; he must have thrown Sango and pinned her. She ran a hand through her touseled, black hair and pushed off.

"Those two are crazy," she murmured fondly. She was having a time of it this morning, wobbling sleepily down into the hallway. Her head was hurting badly and she didn't know if it was congested sinuses or the nerves of the dark occurences in her life as of late. Miroku was still asleep, so he was feeling the pain as well. Kagome wondered what was transpiring as she paused in the doorway of the Room of Supreme Contemplation.

Sango and Inuyasha stood across from each other, their hands poised in anticipation. The two were dressed down simply in white gi pants and gray tanktops. Their feet were bare and already reddening in bruises. Kagome surmised that they had been at it for awhile from the way they were breathing. Their hands were empty of blades and weapons and held up as they stood in different stances, their eyes searching for footholds.

As Kagome watched, Inuyasha roared in masculine terror and charged at his friend. Sango widened her stance and swung her leg behind her and then straight up. Inuyasha flinched back, missing her foot in the face by an inch, then grabbed her ankle. He swung with all his might, Sango half-catching the mat. She fell the right way, and had her hand around his knee. Using the gravity of his throw, she pulled him to the ground. Inuyasha howled, and then laughed. Sango slapped his chest, knocking him full on his ass, and jumped to her feet, one bare foot on his stomach.

"You give?" she asked proudly. Inuyasha looked up her leg, his stomach pushing up and down. Then he slapped his palm on the mat, his brows lowered over his partially golden eyes.

"I always give to my bestest friends," he grinned. Sango pushed off his tummy and crossed her ankle over her knee. Inuyasha somer-saulted backwards over his head, his grey ponytail flying. He knelt up and then jumped to his feet.

"I had you and you know it," Sango retorted. Kagome yawned, blinking hard, and turned to the shuffling heading her way as Inuyasha gave back a verbal tirade to his friend.

"Ha! You wish! I'm even stronger than I was in school..."

Another sip and Kagome looked over the top of her mug. She didn't jump when her eyes focused on a blurry Miroku. He looked as exhausted as she felt.

"Is there any of that left?" he slurred, pointing to her mug. Kagome yawned widely and took another sip.

"Course; in the break room. Join me?" she asked. Miroku nodded and the two shuffled along like old retirees. Kagome looked in the cabinets and located another mug engraved with Takahashi Enterprises. Miroku gratefully accepted the mug from her and held steady while Kagome poured.

"My head still hurts, but it's good, right?" Kagome yawned. Her head felt like to split wide open. Miroku nodded, his red-rimmed eyes gleaming.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I feel like the life's been sucked out of me."

Kagome nodded. "I'm still trying to get going and I can't. What's wrong with us? Why do I feel so ill? Inuyasha's okay."

Miroku smiled, hearing Sango arguing loudly with Inuyasha. "Sango, too. They're not trained in the shrine like we were. I think we're more in tune with what's going on out there."

"I feel so ill. Is this what Naraku's doing to the Bright Plains?"

Miroku nodded. "I called my dad a few hours ago. He's not doing so hot either, but he's been in the temple all morning. The blackness hasn't affected that badly so far out, but it's still cause for concern."

"I hope Shippou and his family are okay," Kagome fretted. "His clan protects the Bright Plains. I hope they aren't out in the thick of all THIS."

"This is like something out of a nightmare," Miroku said. He pinched the bridge of his nose with two fingers and closed his red-rimmed eyes.

"We know there is more to the world and it is dark and terrible. If only I could wake up and know it was a dream..." Kagome said.

"That or get my head to stop feeling like it'll explode," Miroku said wryly. He shook his wrist; his beads clacked loudly. "We'll just have to soldier on."

"Our lovelies sure are ahead of us there," Kagome sighed. She wanted to exercise, prepare, do anything but suffere the jagged edge of a spiritual migraine. She hiked up one pajama pantleg with a barefoot; scratched her shin with painted toenails. "Miroku... do you think our families are alright?"

Miroku blinked, his attention having been momentarily on his coffee. Kagome had made a strong batch. He licked his lip, and set his mouth in a firm line. "Sango's dad could crush a man with his bare hands. And her mother's not exactly the maiden in distress type either. They'll be fine. My dad may be old, but there's something about the shrine, Kagome."

"That sense of peace?" Kagome asked. Crime seemed to never ascend the many steps up to her family's property. Miroku nodded.

"Nothing bad seemed to happen there. Sure, any family argues, but nothing bad could come in. We never had to worry about our shrine patrons, and we never had a break-in. Kagome, I think whatever holy power we're near protects our shrines."

"I've seen stranger," Kagome offered. Her mind went over Sesshomaru's drastic bodily changes.

"Well, whatever it is..."

"Oh my god, did you see it??" a troubled alto voice rang out shrilly. Inuyasha gave a cry of derision far off.

"Dammit, Kagura, don't sneak up on us like that! Where the hell did you come from, anyway??" he barked.

"Don't tell me you haven't seen it! It's right out there!" Kagura snapped back.

Miroku and Kagome locked eyes and set their mugs on the counter. Coffee slopped over as they ran out of the breakroom and down the hall. They came into the Room of Supreme Contemplation to see Kagura and Inuyasha at each other's noses. Sango shrugged at them.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked smoothly. She was hoping her voice would calm Inuyasha's ire and it did. He flung his ponytail over his shoulder, but almost whapped Kagura in the face with it.

"This crazy woman is always showin' up at weird times, an' I'm real sick of it!" Inuyasha complained.

"Why don't you turn your head 90 degrees, and see what's bothering me this time?" Kagura snapped.

Sango beat him to it and her voice was enough to bring a chill to everyone. "Uhm.... guys... look."

She stepped closer to the wall of windows, her feet unsteady. Everyone felt the air knocked out of their lungs as they saw the newest trick for the day.

It was enough to have everything seen before beat.

There was no sun. Their wristwatches would say that the hour was past eight o clock am, long after sunrise would have happened. The sun itself was nowhere to be seen, a darker circle where it HAD been etched into the clouds. Blackness misted over all of Tokyo, blanketing the city from view. It was hard to make out the black mist itself without a source of light, but if one focused enough, they could see swirls of movement as if everything outside moved at a stagnant pace through pockets of time kept wrong.

Long pausing silence as the group listened to each other's breathing before Kagome asked what everybody desperately wanted to know.

"Where did the sun go?"

Inuyasha touched her waist; she sounded as vulnerable as a child.

"I don't know. It looks like someone ate it," he suggested.

"That wouldn't be far of a stretch," Kagura's tone was dark.

"What are we going to do? We're going to fight someone who can do THAT?" Sango's voice trembled.

Miroku clacked his beads together. "We must have faith. We just can't let him win."

"That bastard...." Kagura cursed. "I should have killed him when I had the chance."

Inuyasha whirled to face her. "You mean you were that CLOSE, you had had a chance, and you didn't stop him??"

Kagura snapped her fan open and waved it angrily. "Don't pull the high and mighty with ME, Takahashi. I tried to test his limits and believe me, I didnt find any, or at least any that I could get a foothold in. So I had to go carefully to save myself."

She clacked the fan shut, irate. "Sesshomaru tested his limits as well, and blackness slammed out of him and harmed thousands. It's not so easy."

Inuyasha turned his head to the hallway. "Has Sessho SEEN this? He should get his ass out of bed and join us."

Why should HE get to relax when fear was holding all of them captive?

"I think Myoga's got a handle on that," Kagura said wryly. Kagome and Inuyasha looked to see a round shape barrel past the doorway with the speed of an Olympic sprinter. Inuyasha blinked hard.

"Will wonders never cease," he muttered. "Sorry bout the interruption, Sango. Looks like we'll have to spare a rematch."

"You got it," Sango said firmly, trying to mask the ball of fear in her belly.

Myoga dashed hard down the hallways of their high sanctuary in Takahashi Enterprises, checking on all of his charges. After a peep into the dojo and knowing Kagura had things well in hand, he continued along at his breakneck speed to the guest apartments.

Myoga poked into the communal spa, found Kouga and Ayame. They were clad in a pair of towels that barely hid the necessities. "Ookami-sans, something has happened. Kouga, be ready, I'm sure your father will be calling."

Kouga nodded, looking up under a flop of bangs. His eyes gleamed with golden irises above his cheek bandages. "The air felt different today. Don't worry, we'll be ready," he said.

Ayame sat across from him, her hands on his raw fingers. They were unbandaged and open to the hot air. A few lines of gauze ran around his bare chest and shoulders, but other than that, he looked well on the road to recovery.

"Myoga-san, thank Sesshomaru-san for us. The Takahashi hospitality is appreciated," Ayame smiled, her cheeks dimpling. Myoga's mind derailed over to his other most precious charge and almost panicked to maternal mode. He reigned himself in and exited the sauna.

"Of course... er... excuse me..."

Kouga lounged back as Myoga tore off again, his legs spread. His towel barely covered his lap. "He sure moves fast for an old man," he commented.

Ayame's golden eyes glinted. "He sure isn't what he seems."

"Touche."

Myoga dashed down two hallways, curved a right, a left, passed a wall of guest apartment doors. He came to a stop at the one he knew Master Sesshomaru had taken up in with Lady Rin. His jumbled, staticy mind didn't fall on diplomacy or even deigned to consider an announcing knock. He unlocked the suite and jogged in. Through the living room, past the kitchenette, right into the bedroom....

Soft sighs finally invaded Myoga's rigid sense of duty, and the need to assure himself that his charge was safe. Soft sighs and tangled limbs moving across messy sheets. Myoga's eyes settled on Sesshomaru's pale legs laying flat on the mattress, and before he could stop, made out the detail of Rin's smooth legs scissored on either side of his waist, hiding him from view. Her rear flexed beneath her loose, black hair, pert globes of white moving back and down onto the junction of Sesshomaru's thighs.

Myoga's face flushed as Rin half turned, her lovely breasts open to his gaze. The nipples were erect, flushed pink as his face....

"I'm sorry! Master Sesshomaru, I didn't mean..." Myoga stammered. Rin opened her red lips to speak but Sesshomaru shifted under her. She forgot to speak in anything but a moan.

"Later.... Myoga... Rin... look at me..." Sesshomaru said, his voice purring. His one hand held her waist, letting her move forward again, trusting Myoga to back out. He knew his employee wasn't a pervert.

Myoga backed out so fast, he cracked the doorjam with his hip. Sesshomaru hadn't seen it, then. He must not have known what was happening. The old servant moved out to the hallway, where he planned to wait for his young master.

Myoga had lived a far longer life than most, and had seen the most beautiful scenes and the darkest atrocities. Why did walking in on Rin's bare body unnerve him so?

'It must be the perfection of her beauty... she is perfect. And I certainly didn't expect to see it,' Myoga thought. His master certainly had grown. He couldn't stay the ten year old in his mind forever.

****

Inside, Sesshomaru pushed hard to meet his end. His golden eyes watched her face for any signs of discomfort. No, her fear had been abated with careful touch and rising passion. She was eager to finish what had been briefly interrupted.

Her soft cries made his ears twitch and Sesshomaru rumbled back. Rin's hands scraped over his pectorals, feeling the vibrations emanating from him. Her gaze was a canvas of adoring passion. The way she thrust on top of his pushes and gave herself to him and this moment was not disturbed by being caught in the act, so to speak. Why should she be embarrassed to be seen? Myoga had walked in on her, accidentally she hoped.

Rin was't thinking about this very clearly; she was so close and all she wanted to do was come. Sesshomaru's pecs grew rigid from almost holding his breath as he spiraled to the fine tip of the end in sight.

"Rin," he crooned, and it was a mantra of his being. Rin slammed up and down onto him, tightening his balls in raw excitement. She crested, cried out and cradled his tight need. Sesshomaru lifted his hips off the mattress, driving harder, merciless until he erupted. Traces of his milky seed coated down Rin's thighs as she clenched him close.

Sesshomaru watched, spellbound, as Rin made the moment stretch to eternity. Her insides flexed, clenching into his softening member. Rin stretched forward to lay across his chest and belly. He was certainly big enough.

Sesshomaru's sole hand ran along her sweaty back. He cupped the nape of her neck tenderly. Damp locks of hair sifted through his claws.

"Rin..." he rumbled. She peeped up over the wall of his chest almost shyly.

"I don't think I'm scared anymore, Sessh," she said quietly. Her cheeks were flushed pink with their exertions.

"Good." Sesshomaru trailed one finger along her cheek. Why they had awakened, of course they had looked out the window and seen what Naraku had done. Rin had been hysterical, crying with fear. Sesshomaru only intended to hold her, but the moment took a more pleasant lurch. Rin had wanted, needed, to be assured everything was going to be alright.

The only way they found quickest was to spark life in the moment of darkness.

Sesshomaru held her close on him, his arm twitching. He wouldn't let evil touch her again with it's black hand.

****

It was as black as pitch outside.

Sakura jogged along the sidewalk, making sure to keep in sight of the streetlamps. They were burning bravely, as if it were night instead of day, but they shouldn't even have been on to begin with. Her pink wristwatch read 9:15 am, and it should have been blazing bright outside. Pedestrians should have been holding up newspapers to block the rays from their eyes.

Where WAS the sun, anyway? The other passersbys darted from lit location to the next, on their way to school, to work, to the corner store. Sakura huddled in her coat, her face buried in Hakudoshi's white scarf. He didn't even know she was out, so in apology, she had left a scrap of stationary with hearts drawn across the bottom. She had really snatched up his scarf as a last second thought. He was sleeping too deeply the past few days, so she may not even be missed.

Two men cursed loudly nearby and ambled past on the fringes of the light post she was standing under. Sakura cringed, drawing back instinctively from them. They were angry, possibly drunk? Both were yelling past the point of obscenity and Sakura felt her skin crawl. Pure hatred oozed from the vulgar words.

Up ahead was a corner convience store. Sakura's fingers fisted in her coat pocket around a slim sheathe. She pushed through the door. A bell clanged as she stopped; assessed her situation.

A few other customers were picking through bread and food in a hurry. The cashier looked tense; he'd fly through the roof at a single touch. Sakura fisted her wallet through her coat; it was stashed in her front jeans pocket, her coat layering it from thievery. Someone would have to tear her coat off her to get at it.

Sakura grabbed a basket and tore down the nearest aisle. Cans of vegetables and boxes of pasta and ramen met her gaze. Sakura grabbed a packet of the noddles, remembering it as a cheap and vital staple. Hakudoshi would need strength. She picked out cereal at a rushed glance, a pint of milk. She was halfway to the register when something snagged her attention.

Basic first aid necessities, bandaids, gauze, peroxide. Small white boxes with the universal red cross. Sakura's mind darted to her companion's shoulder. The raw stitches; the slope of the stump. It was really low maintenance supplies to treat such a severe wound. But Sakura selected antibacterial wipes, bandages, ointment and gauze with care. Every little bit against infection would help.

"...and be careful going home!" the cashier tersely addressed a stooped old lady. She bowed and rushed out of the door into the yawning darkness. Sakura piled her items onto the counter and waited. The cashier's face was unshaven. His large hands shook along with his chubby jowels.

"T-that'll be 15,000 yen," he stammered. Sakura fished out her pink, plastic wallet. She forked over the bills quickly and the cashier seemed to shrink back from her. Onigumo Sakura didn't understand why until she turned to look.

A tall, gangly man wearing a haggard business suit stood in her way, his feet spread in a menacing stance. His glasses glinted light from the overhead fixture, making it hard to see his eyes. His smile was a predatory mockery. Sakura chilled to the bone.

"Hold it right there, girly," the Suit barked when she made to grab her bags. The cashier tensed. One large hand disappeared underneath the counter.... Sakura hoped he had something to protect himself with because she was going to make a break for it.

"Scuse me, buh-bye," Sakura said to the air beside him and rushed for the door. The Suit stepped past the lines of etiquette and hauled her up with one arm. Sakura grunted and beat him in the side with her bags.

"Let go! What's your problem??" she demanded. The man's fist clenched her arm. Sakura screamed as she felt the tension of a future break.

"Trying to run, you can't run! Didn't anyone teach you to respect your elders??" the man cursed. He raised a hand to slap Sakura... she cringed down, her head bent.

"Hey, get out of here! You better drop her!" the cashier yelled. Luckily chivalry existed in the tiny, poorly-lit store, because he was rushing out from behind his counter with a long object in his hand. Sakura silently praised baseball and all its equipment makers when she registered the bat extended at her attacker.

The Suit snarled and aimed a savage kick at the cashier. The portly man went down, the bat still in his hand. Sakura kept her head ducked as the Suit renewed his attention at her and tore the front of her coat open. The coat yielded its buttons but not her secrets, for as he reached again to tear at her shirt, Sakura brought her knife out of its sheathe, and stabbed upward.

"Waaaaaaah!" the Suit screamed as the sharp edge filleted his hand. Blood spurted out quickly onto the freshly mopped floor. Dark acrid metal overlaid with bleach.

Sakura shoved away and collected up her plastic bags. Knife still in hand, she tore out of the shop. Bat out of hell didn't even begin to describe her jerky speed. The meaty sound of a bat slamming into flesh tore at her eardrums as she rang the bells heavily with the door's opening swing. Sakura knew the cashier was okay then, and ran to the streetlamp's dotted safety.

The run back to Hakudoshi's room was fast. Sakura ducked into the old building, her heart pounding with relief that no one else was in the lobby. Hakudoshi had a few friends in the city so instead of a hotel, they were holed up in a tiny studio apartment under said friend's name. Sakura didn't know how honest their friendship was, but it was safe, and the guy's wife came over often with new bandages and sheets. Her no-nonsense attitude assured her if nothing else did.

Sakura fished the key from a string around her neck and clicked the tumblers back. She came inside more calmly and after relocking her safety, settled against the door.

Hakudoshi was still asleep in the bed. The sheets were pulled back from a bare, pale torso, his sole arm extended above his head to allieviate the throbbing of his missing limb. Striped boxers covered his waist and thighs, the sheets tangled around his white legs.

Sakura's eyes grew sad as she took in the pale man. His left shoulder was wrapped tightly, an odd ball-shape instead of a long, pale arm. His neck was unbound, the three black gashes open to her thoughtful gaze. The Kitsune Shippou had cut him with three claws, but Naraku had poured taint into the wounds, marking him forever.

The black gashes defied all medical logic, but Sakura knew there were worse things her adoptive father was capable of. Long limbs extending from his torso, reaching...

Sakura set the bags down and toed her shoes off. She set her torn coat with regret onto the back of one of the kitchen chairs. She padded over to the bed. Hakudoshi did not wake. His pale chest moved up and down with his sonic breathing.

Sakura sat at the edge of the mattress and laid her hand over his knee. "Hakudoshi, wake up."

Hakudoshi, luckily, woke easily. He blinked sleepily, then his eyelids snapped open.

"What is it?" he breathed, rising to a sitting position. Sakura smiled sadly.

"It's just me. I'm back."

Hakudoshi leaned forward as pain lanced through his stump. He clutched the sheet with his sole hand and grimaced. "I thought I told you not to leave this place. Your father is probably hunting us both," he said.

Sakura blushed, ducked her head. "I had to get more food, and I got you some more bandages. I can take care of myself out there," she retorted.

Hakudoshi climbed off the bed and moved to the adjoining kitchen. "Only eighteen a few days and you think you know everything," he sighed. "Listen, girl, your dad ain't no joke. You know he's a monster, LITERALLY. I took you with me and so we're both in deep shit. Just don't get us caught!"

Sakura would have once backed off, would have bowed her head, apologized. Been silent to the aggressor. But she had changed. She had cut a man who had tried to force himself on her. So she instead stalked forward and got in his face.

"Why don't you look at the knife you gave me," she snapped. "I'm not that weak anymore."

Hakudoshi looked at her cross-eyed and laughed ruefully. He sank down into one of the chairs, his knees spread. "So you aren't! You really cut someone?"

"I told you I could watch myself," the woman retorted. She began to strip the sheets off the bed. They held Hakudoshi's musky scent. The man in question flipped a plastic bag up with his toes, noticed the medical supplies.

"You still aren't going to play nurse," Hakudoshi fingered the edge of his bandage, fear setting his features for an instant. "Just let it heal."

Sakura bent over to get the last corner of the sheets. Hakudoshi looked up, noticed the curve of her ass through her hip-hugging jeans. His cock twitched against the fabric of his boxers.

"I want to look at it again! You can't just leave the same bandage on it... And we need to get those stitches taken out sometime." Sakura bent back up and moved a lock of hair out of her eyes. She turned and caught the fading evidence of her man's arousal. He always walled himself up, even more so that they were alone.

Especially now that they were alone.

"What happened to your shirt?" Hakudoshi pointed out. Sakura looked down, noticed buttons missing above the curve of her cleavage.

"Torn. Why, does it bother you?"

Hakudoshi flushed red. It was true that Hakudoshi had not tried to get intimate with her even though they shared the same room.

Sakura had only known Naraku's touch, and expected Hakudoshi to take her as he saw fit. She wouldn't have minded if he did. But his careful isolation of passion made her frustrated. The past few days, she had tried to seduce his arousal, and feel his rushing passion. She was inexperienced... she had only known dark hands and longed for another man's touch to soothe her spirit. The stem of rising heat she felt between her thighs should be explored by him and he wasn't taking her hints.

"Well, don't go walking around like that. Get another shirt," he urged. Sakura tossed the sheets into a basket and reached for the clothes donated by the buddy's wife.

"You like this one?" she asked glibely, stripping her blouse without shame. Hakudoshi's eyes focused on the globes of her bra-clad breasts, the smooth, flat tummy. The hint of one nipple pushed against the satin....

"Uhm... yeah," Hakudoshi breathed. He could take a deep breath now that the t-shirt had been pulled past her navel. It was far too large. "It's great."

"You think?" Sakura looked down. 'Born to Rock' was printed in sketchy, red letters across her breasts. Hakudoshi nodded and tried to make himself relax. The bulge beneath his boxers wouldn't let him. Sakura's eyes met his and went deliberately down. Her cheeks flushed.

"Uhm," Hakudoshi tried to swallow, so he could say something. Anything. He should have tried to get dressed when she woke him.

Sakura moved closer to him, her face flushed. She looked like she was planning something and when she got to her knees, he was damned if he was right. His cock stretched harder against the lap of his shorts. He sighed. He could see over the slope of Sakura's back to her round, demi-clad cheeks.

"Sakura, stop. You don't have to do this," he said. His arousal stiff, and the only thought making him stop was the thought that she had done this with Naraku.

Sakura had peeled the waistband of his boxers back and was kissing his belly when his pale hand rested on her cheek and turned her face up.

"What?" she asked when he pulled her to stand. Hakudoshi pulled her forward by the nape of her neck. He breathed into her mouth and Sakura opened her lips for his tongue. She swooned into the kiss and only then would he let her strip his shorts low. His cock stood straight out against her and Sakura pushed closer.

Hakudoshi's platinum hair fell against his cheeks as he nibbled her neck. His hand slowly opened her jeans and slid around to the small of her back. He squeezed her ass and pressed her close.

"Sakura," he said hoarsely.

"Don't be afraid... I belong to you now," she whispered. It wasn't the right thing to say, but damned if Hakudoshi was going to stop now.

"Don't give me that act. Be with me. Want me. Don't act like you have to," he snapped. His penis stood straight against her belly. Sakura reached low, tenderly slid her fingertips around the base and down to his balls. They were damp with the perspiration of possibility.

Hakudoshi groaned as her grip tightened. "I want to... I want it so bad. For once.... I want it," she breathed. She was lightheaded, her blood pumping hot. Hakudoshi moved her to sit on the edge of the bed and let her kick off her jeans. The loud t-shirt came off with it. He tugged her bikini-cut panties low, spread her knees.

Sakura planted them high, gripped midair until his cock pushed against her and he was instead with one, hard shove. He breathed loudly, helplessly and moved back slowly. Watching her pussy eat him up to the hilt and seep back out, wet and slick, was ambrosia. His balls hardened impossibly tight.

Sakura's knees moved inward, gripped his skinny hips tightly. Even eighteen, she was far younger than him, and her moans turned him on. Soon he had Sakura on her back and was on top of her, pushing past the healing pain of his wound. Sakura let him press her into the mattress, cried out.

They were both well on their way.

****

Akihito was praying. While being Emperor meant a day of meetings and studies, he always found time to fulfill his inherited duties as Head Shinto Priest of Japan. So for an hour or two a day he would pray for the well-being of his country.

He was troubled, however. Memories of childhood kept springing up ever since his meeting with Onigumo-san and they were troubling recollections indeed. He had been a small boy during the second World War and his father's foray into attack and domination. He hadn't understood everything going on at the time, and indeed no one really ever would but his honored father, may the kami hold him in peace.

The silver-haired man opened his eyes behind his pressed palms. The image of one memory kept pressing against his psyche and he paused, trying to grasp its meaning. He was short again, no higher than the doorknobs in the western-styled bedrooms. He had pushed open a door and peered in. The back of his honorable father was present to his wide eyes. He was kneeling down as Akihito was now. Hirohito's head was bowed to his chest, however, his shoulders sunken with unimaged grief. And despair....

Akihito remembered his childish curiousity then, and how it turned to a stabbing pang of guilt and fear. His father, esteemed Emperor-sama, had not only been praying.

He had been crying.

"Lords of my land, oh honored Ancestors, I pray, forgive me for what I've done," Hirohito had whispered, his voice weak with pain. Akihito as a child had faltered, and turned to run.

This scene was not for him. But his father had raised his head, knowing his presence behind him. And Akihito had to come when his father crooked a hand and called.

"Eldest Son. Come here."

Akihito had obeyed, the spartan room enormous to his tiny height.

"Father... why are you crying?" he had asked with all the earnest curiousity of the small child he had been. His father's dark eyes still watered with held-back tears.

"An Emperor does not cry," the Emperor said with tears on his cheeks. "He must always do his duty and he must be willing to do whatever it takes for the land."

Akihito remembered fear in asking what he had asked at the very next moment. "Are you sad about the meeting with the Krauts, Father?"

Hirohito had crooked a mustachioed lip in amused consternation. "You must never call our allies by that slang, my son. Herr Hitler-san has promised victory and we will have it. No matter what the cost..."

And then Akihito knew what his Father had done, the agonized steps he had made from the Ise Shrine. A long wrapped object clasped in his shaking fingers....

"It's about the Holy Sword, isn't it, Father?" Akihito's tiny heart panged with hurt. To give so holy a relic away, just like that! "WHY?...."

His father had barked a command for silence, then. "You are too young to understand. Too young to know the responsibility!"

His tiny shoulders had sunk under his father's rebuke and he lowered his head in a bow.

"I'm sorry, Father...."

The elder Akihito blinked his eyes and they crinkled deeply at the corners. His head suddenly bowed lower than his father's had been and his exhausted eyes sank closed with his weary task. Despite the fine suits he wore each day, despite the low bows even the most modern of his population gave him and the respect his dignitaries, local and foreign, displayed to him, there was always the underlining responsibility of his task, his inherited life's duty.

And he had handed the Beads and the Mirror away to a man's use, that he wasn't sure would be for the good of his land.... Akihito frowned. He had trusted Onigumo Naraku in the past. His company had prospered and helped Japan's economy to flourish as well as the other big names of Tokyo. He had been ever trustworthy, loyal.. or was it all a facade?

Had he doomed Japan's spiritual heritage and completed what his father had started so long ago?

"May the kami have mercy on me," Akihito murmured. His pressed his palms together and and leaned his brow against them.

****

"Come on!" a bent man called. His red hair was peppered with silver and pulled back into a sloppy knot at the base of his skull. Shippou hacked at a line of bamboo with his short sword and advanced forward. Nabiki stalked at his side, along with several of their kin. They were all dressed in an array of greens and browns, their vests lined with tan fur, camoflaging them appropriately.

That Nabiki was out worried Shippou to no end. She had barely time to heal up and she was clearly pushing herself; but she wouldn't listen to reason. She also wouldn't accept any help from him, either.

Nabiki always was a go-getter and her preformance certainly had elevated her to the attention of their Elders. But she really needed to take a break.

"I could used someone at the point with Satsu!" the Elder snapped. Nabiki rushed past Shippou's side and towards the youth.

"I got it, sir!" she called. She and Satsu shared a wide grin and dashed off as one unit. Shippou kept pace with the Elder, his eyes open to the obstacles. The green of Nabiki's leggings bounced in his peripheral vision...

"Shippou!" his Elder snapped in his ear. "To your duty!"

Shippou blinked and all he focused on were Onigumo's men. "Yes, sir!"

The Bright Plains were awash in dots of grey and black through the seeping mist. The dots of grey were Onigumo's ningen associates and assassins. The black; creatures found normally in scrollwork, lined with ink. Oni roamed freely, their mouths agape in long-toothed grotesqueries of smiles. Their fists knuckled the grass.

Satsu and Nabiki darted around the craggy forms easily. Large hands grabbed low for them; but they were already out of reach. Shippou put an arm around his elder charge and darted with him around the mountainous oni.

"At least the Ookami haven't let you get soft!" the old Kitsune grinned. Shippou held up his thumb in the affirmative gesture.

"Never, sir!"

"Nabiki-san, hold up!" Satsu called ahead. Nabiki crouched to her knees, balanced forward on her palms. She tensed then all but seemed to vanish on the spot. A rain of bullets kicked up grass and earth where she had been standing.

Shippou's gut turned to ice until he heard her curse lowly from a copse of small bushes nearby. Satsu appeared almost out of midair next to her and both beat it as the human commandos in grey trained their weapons to try and find them.

"We can't break the line, Shippou," the Elder groaned. "They are too many."

Shippou could see the truth of it. The oni were horrible enough, but Onigumo's associates armed with guns completed the impossibility. They would need a larger force to come close; a large force with guns.

"We have to fall back, sir," Shippou urged. The Elder nodded and gave a sharp whistle to the wind. Every sharp Kitsune ear caught it and darts of red, green, and brown made a blurring retreat back from their holy protectorate. Shippou didn't relax until he saw Nabiki running nearby, the faithful Satsu on her heels. A glance over his shoulder made his heart freeze.

So far away, at the mouth of the Holy Cave at the Foot of Fuji-sama was a tall figure in black. Inky blackness choked the stone and earth and Shippou could see it sifting thorugh the mist they swam through. They all ran for what felt like miles, their lungs pumping hard against the cold air.

At a safe location in a small community on the outskirts of Tokyo, several cars with ningen partners waiting. One of the human men, a tall, lanky youth with dyed blond hair, jumped and pointed.

Immediately, the men and women slid into the driver seats of the company cars. Engines were started up, doors slammed open or closed. Shippou guided his Elder into the backseat of an SUV, and threw the door shut. He ran and dove into the car Nabiki was climbing into. Satsu gave a cry of protest as Shippou crawled over him to get to Nabiki. He shut up when Shippou kissed her thoroughly.

"How 'bout that, Red?" Nabiki said with a tone of her normal ease. Shippou shook his head.

"I think it's going to get pretty blood, 'Biki."

"Yippee, another battle. Now, would you get up off me?? You're killing my legs!" Satsu complained.

The cars careened down the empty, mist-ridden streets.

****

Kanna's dark eyes had been staring, unblinking, for an hour now. Naraku shivered, despite himself. Her eyes sat as dark as two stones of obsidian in her head. Those emotionless eyes sank deep in the rippling layers of the Mirror. It had once belonged to an Emperor's line, but long before that, it had been grasped by partial humans, quarter humans, half humans, to celestial hands that were of a goddess fallen to Earth from her parent's heavenly joining....

The iron of the Mirror, folded and folded upon itself in the very beginning was of crude craftsmanship yet. But the surface of the looking glass was as pure as snow and clear as a lake's reflection.

Folded iron, forged metal from rocks eons old....

....as old as the obsidian of her eyes....

"Kanna," Naraku's voice rang out. Kanna did not move. She did not ever show a trace of any of her thoughts; her deep eyes only flickered over to Onigumo Naraku. In the soul-eating glance of her stare, Naraku made out the faintest trace of SOMETHING.

Derision. Not many an employee acted bellegerient without suffering the consequences. But Kanna was not quite human, this he knew. While he had control over her, he did not own her loyalty.

And both of them knew it.

"Yes." It was not a question.

Naraku swallowed. The healed welt left by Kagura bobbed uncomfortably behind his collar. "Have you prepared your item for the Takahashi's? Have you done as I asked," he said.

Kanna's thin shoulders shrugged. Naraku stared at her white blouse and wondered why he had entrusted his heart to her. He thought she would be the better choice. Hakudoshi had proved far less loyal. But maybe the blustering fool would have been the best in the long run.

He, at least, was human.

He was probably enjoying his adoptive daughter's body as well. The traitor.

"Yes. You have begun the way. I will complete it," Kanna whispered. Naraku nodded.

"Good. Good! Continue on," he urged, trying to sound in charge. Kanna's eyes flicked back to his. She nodded. His putrid heart burned her flesh. it was impure and dark; as new as he was. A human overstepping his bounds, presumptuous to take what he had not been given.

He did not orginally own the power he had, like she did. Hakudoshi knew the price of overstepping the boundaries.... he had paid a bodily fee. That brash, simple human. Kanna felt her chest ache with a twinge of something other.

She did not know it, but it was envy.

Hakudoshi had found a way to get out, and she was... what was the word, glad? And she wished she could have joined him. The businessman's long, platinum hair flashed in her mind; his wide grin and flashing eyes. She had seen those eyes turn to Naraku's adopted daughter with an easy fire..... and she knew this was Desire.

She wondered if the two of them were together. She knew it would be the emotion colored Happiness if this were so. This was too simple a thought for her ancient mind to grasp, and yet too complex to understand. Her kind was not good with matters of love and emotion.

Kanna exhaled, and felt Naraku's heart turn over in her breast. It hurt, and made her feel nauseous. She would not suffer this indignity any longer than she had. The Mirror shimmered, rippled silver. Kanna saw dirt stacked upon earth and the corner of her mouth curved up slightly.

And this was a smile. She knew this one.

End for Now

As promised, the end will be coming soon. I haven't forgotten! I promise. This one was fun to write, especially the Kanna part surprisingly. Leafing through my giant Mythology book with many, many pictures helps, as well as looking at my sweetie smile. She loves playing with the new fireplace and building fires. She already lit mine...

Hakudoshi was more fun than I'd thought. He's this dog I had to throw a bone to. And why the seeping darkness? It seems to mesh with the Akira manga and end of FF1X. That and I like to think and write of impossible mytho themes. Neil Gaiman is a huge influence to this one as well and I've been reading his short stories. He is one of my favorite writers and everytime I read him, I have to WRITE! So he's a godsend to my creativity.

Gotta put my bookcases up! And sort my book and manga collection :P

Until the next one! And please tell me what you think. Like it? Hate it? Send a review! You can bitch at me for my irregular updates, that's fine too.

Most Sincerely yours,

Pen Rose 1/14/09

the first update in 09!! hopefully one of the last...


	33. Chapter 33

To all who have read and especially to those who have reviewed, this story is for you.

Iluvmitsukue, amarous, demonking101 and all, thanks for every word.

Special thanks to my fiancee, Inuskye. My darling, may our life together be always happy and full of light, far from the dark reaches of the mind. I need you with me always. I love you.

Thanks also to the bard Inugrrrl who always has a kind word. Ya'll bettah recognize, this grrl has mad skills :P

Sorry this has been so long in coming. I just want this chapter up, because it was almost ready for months, just waiting. I could have had it up half a year ago, but my life's journey and toil, and fear, and procrastination are a deadly mix. I want to have this story finished soon so it at least will be behind me. I'm not the same person that began this story, with every want and wish to have a wife, and a home. I have both. And that, I think, is where the theme and title of this story came from. The want to rise above poverty and nothing and get what I have always desired.

Now I am rambling with my thoughts of the heart. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, as I've tried to let the "true" writing show through, with life in each word. That is when the muse strikes (or bites in my case). The rest is real work :P But I must perservere, even as I walk across the world to ease my troubled mind....

Disclaimer: Penpaninu does not claim to own Inuyasha or any characters with likenesses linking to, thereof. I do own the plot for this ficcy however, about all I do own, beside the laptop I'm writing it on. This Inuyasha mousepad belongs to me too, I paid for it. All proceeds went to the original Takahashi Enterprises (Grin).

Impoverished Heir chapter thirty-three

"Vow to Forever"

When you look back at the events that transpired, the officials would be quick to say everything was fine. Nothing serious had gone on, everything had been under complete control.

The students and schoolchildren would disagree. Kindergartners to college level holed up at home with their parents or roommates; all of the schools and universities had been closed.

The business men and women would disagree. All companies from the proudest skyscraper to the corner convenience stores were forbidden to open. Red national tags had been chained to each business door, forbidding a keyed or forced entry.

The commuters and tourists would heavily disagree. All had been trapped inside the airports, forbidden to board planes exit bound from Japan; all incoming planes were forbidden to land. There had been more than a few runway accidents and travelers had fought amongst each other and airport staff as the eternity of waiting set in. Bags were stolen, food in restaurants ran low and tempers flared.

The Diet and formal Japanese government had issued a state of National Emergency, and even Emperor Akihito-sama had given his voice to the population. All would be well, all would resume normally as soon as possibly conceived. As long as everyone would lend their patience, as long as everyone would wait.

All in charge had assured the public everything was operating just fine even with all the obvious irregularities. The state of official lock-down only confirmed a more serious matter to all not buying the cover story.

The whole length of Japan swirled in eddying mists in tones of sepia to grey. Tokyo lay at the eye of the storm and swirls of misting black ghosted the concrete streets and grassy parks. The state of emergency had been called, in hopes of isolating the acts of violence and vandalism that had spread like wildfire at the first sign of the airborne corruption.

It didn't mean it stopped the criminal and criminal-minded from venturing into ghosting, deserted streets to wreck havoc or hunt prey to victimize. Every dark thought and act or brutality by those dark enough to commit them were done so with ruthless glee.

It wasn't to mean the Darkness didn't effect the Pure and the Innocent. Massive outbreaks of flu and fever plagued mothers and children; the gentle students and the meek men who couldn't harm another if their lives depended on it.

Other beings haunted the streets as well; stooped figures with horned brows and talonned hands; tiny, hopping imps with bulging eyes, other creatures thought to be myth roamed freely out into the open. News stations across Japan insisted the creatures were a prank or act of sick terrorism intended to induce mass hysteria.

At least that's what wild-eyed news reporters insisted before the networks all blacked out. Static hummed in each monitor like many insects called to the feast of fear.

One monitor in Tokyo reflected the image of calm despair. Mrs. Higurashi knelt in front of her family's television set and tried to pick up something. Anything. The fatiguing grey of static rippled across the screen and mocked her efforts.

Souta watched his mother from the doorframe, his brows knit with worry. It wasn't the fact his university was mysteriously closed, it was the way everyone was going crazy about the high-level national lock-down that had him irate. The trains had been shut down as effectively as the other modes of public transportation, and Souta was lucky his dorm mate Sachi had his car and enough gas in it to carry them to his home.

All the gas stations were closed down, but Sachi's car made it just in time. His beat up Toyota had chugged on empty just within sight of the shrine steps from the street. Souta and his friend grabbed their bags, intending to make a break for his house when the screaming had begun. They didn't want to look, but trouble came looking for them as a girl ran sobbing from three men hot on her heels.

Souta's blood had seethed when they captured her and began tearing at her clothes. They were going to rape her right on the shrine steps! Sachi and Souta gained a quick advantage over the intended rapists.... for they had only one thing on their mind and were not expecting anyone to save their toy. Souta had temporarily tapped into red, he recalled, as he kicked the shit out of the three men, Sachi's heel crunching one jaw as his own sneaker splayed cartilage as easily as crunching drywall. Blood soaking his shoe....

"Ma, leave it alone," Souta called. He banished the memory back. "I don't think anyone's going to say anything."

Mrs. Higurashi looked over to him, her face a mask of worry. She nodded and closed her eyes. "I can't help it, Souta. I wish I could reach Kagome. Her cell phone is off...."

Souta risked another glance down the hallway. The girl they had rescued, Noriko, was resting in a back bedroom in a spare futon and comforter. Sachi was sitting at her side so he allowed himself to think of his bright, older sister.

"She'll be okay, Ma," Souta said with a touch of optimism he barely felt. "Inuyasha's got to be with her. You know how he devoted he is to her."

Suddenly, his words FELT optimistic. He had met Kagome's live-in boyfriend a handful of times, but had liked what he saw each time.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed and breathed a quiet prayer. "Yes... she'll be fine with him. Now, why she hasn't been engaged to marry him yet is beyond me!"

Souta cracked a wary smile. Anything to clear the weirdness going on outside the shrine. "You're not getting old, Ma. You'll see grandchildren from her yet."

"And why haven't you tried for me, dear?" Mrs. Higurashi cocked a wicked smile to her son. Souta held up his hands, beseechingly. Not this discussion again!

"I'm not ready yet.... take a number and get in line!" he protested. Mrs. Higurashi 'tsked' at him and finally snapped the tv off. Both felt immediately eased by the lack of pressurized noise.

"I hope that's not how you talk to the girls you go to school with."

"Come on, Ma, I..."

"Hey, she's not doing so good," Sachi entered the family room, grimacing. He was a nice enough guy, but this was beyond him and it showed. His short hair stood up in spikes when he ran his fingers through it. Souta sighed.

"They must have scared the shit out of her."

Mrs. Higurashi patted the young man's shoulder and made her way down the hallway. "I'll go sit with her...you two stay out here."

"Yes, ma'am," Sachi said. Souta walked into the kitchen and collapsed into a chair.

"So much for knights in shining armor, huh?" he asked. Sachi peeked out the kitchen window. Souta's grandfather, clad in his habitual shrine robes, was wandering in a wide circle around the trunk of the most enormous tree he had ever seen. He seemed to favor one spot and would stop to prostrate himself on the soil throughout his chanting.

"What's your grandfather doing?" Sachi wanted to know. Souta shrugged and went to look.

"What, with the Goshinboku? Ojii-chan's funny like that. He takes everything as some kind of sign. Especially with that tree."

"I'd say the nation panicking is a big enough sign," Sachi said wryly. Souta set his chin on his hand, eyes narrowing.

"Yeah, but to what?"

"I don't know what, but.... hey, Souta, you have visitors coming up," Sachi's tone was clipped. Souta tensed and leaned on his shoulder to look.

"Get something heavy to..." he began when Grandpa Higurashi shrieked and rushed at the two figures swathed in shadows. Souta relaxed when the mists revealed his sister Kagome, squeezed tight in Grandpa's stout embrace.

"It's just Kagome, thank God..... and Inuyasha."

Souta's heart was glad he would have some good news for his mother. "Ma! Kagome's..."

Mrs. Higurashi's head whipped around the doorframe of the back bedroom, her short hair disheveled.

"Kagome's here?? Is she alright? Is she okay, Souta??" she demanded.

Souta shrugged. "I don't know, she just showed up...."

"You two stay with Noriko-chan," Mrs. Higurashi commanded. "Kagome! My baby!!"

Sachi and Souta stared as the middle-aged woman tore running out the kitchen door to the shrine courtyard.

"I give up," Souta said.

"So, is your sister hot and do I get to meet her?" Sachi grinned. Souta wound back to the bedroom and sat next to Noriko's bed. He watched her snore.

"She's got a boyfriend... AND he's a Takahashi."

Sachi's jaw dropped with each word and he seethed with unveritable envy at the last impossibility. "Well, shit! No fair! How'm I gonna compete with that??"

"You don't," Souta allowed himself a grin. "Inuyasha's got you beat in every way."

"Awww, just rub it in," Sachi complained.

"Anytime."

In the courtyard, Kagome held onto her mother tightly. Fujiyoshi and his partner stood a safe distance away, along with three short Kitsune guards. "I'm okay, Mom.... really, I'm okay! I promise!" Kagome tried to smile but Mrs. Higurashi's face wouldn't change from a pinched expression of sorrow.

"Where are you two staying at? Why are you out in all this? It's dangerous to be on the streets! The emperor's said everything's shut down. You shouldn't be out!" she exclaimed in one breath.

"I'm sorry to have worried you," Inuyasha said quietly. "I promise you'll have nothing to worry about with Kagome at my side." His partially golden eyes gleamed with sadness at the other mother in his life. He intended to make her his mother-in-law so he acquiesced to her worry.

Mrs. Higurashi regarded the young businessman, and her resolved slipped a notch. She almost relaxed on the spot from the dedication in Inuyasha's eyes. His long fingers trailed next to Kagome's hand; he wouldn't let her out of his sight and to danger.

"Inuyasha...."

Ojii-chan sniffed. His daughter may have been sure, but he was not. "And what do you intend to do about all of this, young man?"

"Whatever needs to be done," Inuyasha blinked, looking curiously at Kagome's grandfather. Was he STILL trying to get on his case? He didn't need this, not really. "I'll protect Kagome, no matter what."

"And we're here to help," Fujiyoshi's partner chimed in. Fujiyoshi elbowed him in the ribs.

"Don't worry, ma'am. We'll watch over your daughter, and Mr. Takahashi as well," Fujiyoshi said. Mrs. Higurashi lowered her gaze at his words. Kagome was amazed to see a dart of pink splash across her cheeks. Fujiyoshi waited for the woman to raise her eyes, and held her gaze with his own.

Ojii-chan looked from the tall, bulky guard to his daughter and directed his animosity from Inuyasha to Fujiyoshi.

"Hey... hey! You're beneath my daughter to be looking at her like that!"

Fujiyoshi blinked and took it in stride as his partner chuckled with the Kitsune.

"Father, you shouldn't be so hard on him! You don't know him..."

"And neither do you!" Ojii-chan snapped.

"If we could get back on track here," Inuyasha sweat-dropped. The Kitsune were already digging at the base of the Goshinboku tree.

"What are you doing??" Ojii-chan shrieked. Kagome put a hand to her brow.

"We buried something for safe keeping, Grandpa," Kagome said. "We're just getting it up."

"Well, I hope they know what they're doing!"

Satsu knelt on his shovel, and took a glance upwards into the leafy bowers. He could feel the years receding over the surface of the gnarled bark. He extended one fingertip to an ancient hole.....

"Come on, Satsu, put your back into it," Kitsune Hatsuko complained. Satsu retracted his touch and knelt down. Soil clamped onto the knees of his green leggings. Hatsuko knelt beside him with a shoulder bag, and Kitsune Matsuda laid his hands on the other side of the lid. Satsu and Matsuda pulled gently, and mud-caked glass came up inch by inch.

"There it is..." Kagome breathed. Inuyasha squeezed her hand and let go as Kagome padded up to the Kitsune guards and carefully accepted the mud-covered jar with black soil. Satsu carefully helped her slide the jar into a waiting shoulder bag, and helped Kagome adjust the straps over her before letting go.

Mrs. Higurashi bowed to the three, short guards and regarded her daughter with a mystified look. "I'm not going to pretend I know what's going on, Kagome. Just please be safe. And come back home..."

Kagome blinked, and before her eyes, she was ten again, was climbing the branches of the Goshinboku with Souta. She was a child, as vulnerable as the girl sleeping in her bedroom....

Inuyasha watched Mrs. Higurashi, his heart pulling low. Kagome's mother was worried. Kagome's mother... mother.... His own mother Izayoi stood tall in his memory, her kind hands extended to touch and soothe.

'Always take care of yourself,' she had said once, smoothing her fingers along his round, childish cheeks. 'If not for you, then surely for me....'

'Oh, Mom,' Inuyasha thought. Tears bled into his heart and made him freeze.

"I will, Mom... I promise..." Kagome whispered when Fujiyoshi and his partner stood as a wall between her and the shrine steps.

"Who's that coming? I can't tell..."

The three Kitsune, Satsu, Hatsuko and Matsuda anchored at their sides until the figure approaching was revealed. Soft hips held a gently rolling gait, round breasts stretched her blouse, long black hair hung long and unbound. Ruby red lips parted to reveal obscenely white teeth and Inuyasha felt a twinge of panic deeper than five seconds ago.

Standing before all of them was Onikage Kikyo.... and Inuyasha knew he wasn't the only one to have the thunderous thought…..

Where the heck had she been, and why was she here now?

* * * *

"Onikage-san!" Inuyasha said in surprise. Fujiyoshi turned.

"You know, her boss? She okay?"

Inuyasha nodded, his fingers searching for Kagome's. She slid her hand in his and squeezed. "Yeah, she's my old boss. I don't know why she's here..."

Wait, Wolf Shit, that is, Kouga had said something about seeing her before being exiled to Ayame's care.... what did she do to him anyway? Kikyo's lips spread into a conserved smile. "I've come to meet you, Inuyasha. I am only sorry that it took so long for me to figure out the song and dance."

Kagome felt a shiver through her being at the cryptic words. With all that was going on, why not? But she wasn't irritated. Merely intrigued.

"Who are you, really?" she found herself asking. Kikyo was barely outlined against the dark mist, a dream of ivory and red against the yawning void swirling around them.

And the scene was too picturesquely grotesque to seem to want to be real.

Kikyo smiled and the expression was not unkind. Kagome felt it was very sad, indeed. "I am here and the scene is fading. It is as if I never was, and never will be in your company."

She reached a pale hand to Inuyasha's face, long-nailed fingers seeking to stroke his cheek.... And the moment passed. Inuyasha felt the reflection of longing. He seemed to look through a dark mirror at an alternative life with her..... or was that a past life? His salt and pepper hair sifted through the slight breeze as he bit his lip, trying to think.

Kagome looked at her lover and saw the incredulous look on his face. She squeezed his hand.

"Did I know you before?" Inuyasha murmured. Kikyo shrugged, her red skirt swaying by an unseen touch.

"Perhaps so. Or you might have, if not for her love," Kikyo looked to Kagome, and her eyes were very sad. Kagome cleared her throat. She should feel strong to be at Inuyasha's side, to be his, but Kikyo's sadness was making her feel edgily uncomfortable.

"What will you do, Kikyo? Where will you go?" she asked and felt an eternity of what-if's wrap themselves up and finish.

Destiny complete.

"I will go away from here. I have unfinished business to complete, as well as goodbyes to make. Inuyasha.... I wish you all the best from any and every possibility to who you are."

Inuyasha's throat felt dry. He licked his lips and bowed his head at the odd goodbye. "Be well, Kikyo-san."

Kagome bowed at his side. The short Kitsune arrayed themselves at her side, and fidgeted. Onikage Kikyo smiled fully, her red lips a painted line in the mist. She walked backwards and all but vanished before their very eyes.

"What the..."

"Hey, where'd she go?"

"She couldn't just disappear!..."

No one needn't have worried or tried to look. Because Onikage Kikyo had stepped far away, into the shadows of her name,and through the black mists between syllables.

And right to Onigumo Naraku's feet.

****

Kikyo felt extreme pleasure at the utter look of surprise across Naraku's pale features before he reigned in his emotions. 'Point one, to me. I've already seen the real you..' Even if momentarily.

"Onikage Kikyo! ..... I'd ask to what I owe the pleasure, but I find the real question that comes to mind is 'How did you find me?' "

Kikyo shifted her sandaled foot over a pale limb. A couple of young women were laying on the dirt floor to the side of her, shackled by wrist and ankle. They cringed away from her and tried to disappear into the floor. She felt a flare of disgust for the half naked man lounging before her, dark beads outlined against the lithe muscles across his pale chest.

"I think you know the answer to that, Naraku. Now I think the real question is.... What are we going to do with you for betraying your contract?"

Naraku shifted languidly; his black hair fell over his shoulders and onto his perch. " 'Do with me?' Oh, come now, Kikyo-san. You were so eager to upgrade me to my current position, were you not. Why so high and mighty now?"

Kikyo did not blush. She stood as still as Kanna, her dark eyes boring over, unamused. Her pale hands were folded over in front of her waist. She waited an insane amount of time before speaking and Naraku was all but ready to throttle her.

"Do not reach above your position. That was all I asked. I bring my results around by pleasure. All I ask is that you do the same."

"Ha ha!" Naraku laughed in her face. He stretched lazily, his arm muscles pulling taut. Then he leaped to his feet, his bare toes digging in the soil. Kikyo noticed with delayed reaction that when the shadows pulled back, he was naked and she let the disgust show across her lips. Naraku leered down into her face, close enough to kiss. "And it brings ME pleasure to do things my way. You can't do anything about it, witch. You were in heat enough for my dick to begin this and that's all you're getting from me."

Kikyo wanted to slap the look off his face. Unfathomable rage welled through her chest and her fingers twitched at her sides. It was a good thing she had such a handle on her emotions otherwise her long nails would have been in his cheeks gouging his smooth looks.

"Shut. Your. Mouth." Kikyo demurred. Naraku's smile froze. "Don't act with ME, Naraku. I know what you are and where you began. You are nothing. And you will die a nothing. It matters not what you can do now. I gave you that power. And you are beyond arrogant if you think you will keep it."

As the words issued from Kikyo's ruby red lips, the look on Naraku's face changed. He was no longer amused, and he was getting very, very angry. He would show this slut who was boss. Her mouth had been all over him, stoking his essence to spill violently; that was all her mouth was good for!

"Enough," he growled. Kikyo started in surprise when Naraku's large hand closed around her snow-white throat. Her eyes widened slightly as he started to squeeze.

"You will shut up, slut. I don't know how you found me, but I've had enough of you. You showed me the path but I have taken it beyond what you thought. What I do with it is not your concern!"

Kikyo's eyes slit as Naraku shook her back and forth like a cuffed puppy. Her black hair swayed back and forth, and her feet left the ground. Her sandals fell off her toes and onto the dirt. The girls behind her whimpered and cowered back. Naraku's mouth opened and a series of high-pitched laughter rolled from SOMEWHERE, and out the portal of his spread, gleeful lips. His eyes bled blackness; the mere absense of pupils was disturbing enough, but the inky holes in his skull dripped from beyond, and onto his bare chest. Flecks spewed across Kikyo's face.

Each fleck that stung her skin sang of harrowed madness and doom. It would have been enough to drive anyone mad and it had certainly cowed the youths cringing naked in chains and in dirt.

But Kikyo was not as young or inexperienced; her eyes slit and reaching, her toes found footing on the dirt below. She raised her hand and smacked it flush against the lithe, paleness of Naraku's pectorals.

"You slug, you're too low to fit on the totem pole," Kikyo hissed out. Her throat ached, but her fingers splayed, and squeezed the warm flesh beyond his chest. Her fingers touched, and knew.

Behind the pale marble of his torso, she felt the reins of darkness Naraku had opened up. She HAD shown him the path to power, but it was her place to know how to do so.

Naraku gagged as her fingers dipped inside and psyhically squeezed the flecks of black inside his body. Where she touched, the blackness merely disintegrated.

"Stop!" Naraku hissed. His other arms fell limply, dead to move. Kikyo adjusted her stance and pressed harder. Her hand visibly SANK inside his chest and dug around as Naraku gasped harshly in pain and surprise.

"You weren't betting I COULD take it back, were you?" Kikyo smirked. Her dark eyes slanted, promising retribution. Naraku staggered back, his dead limbs swaying next to his naked hips. His manhood shriveled and shrank, his hair swept back so Kikyo could see.

She smirked.

"Stop!" Naraku hissed. He clawed at her hand, his nails digging in for dear life. Kikyo planted a second palm against his cheek and Naraku saw his life pass back to mortal lenghs, for he saw his life flashing quickly to end at this witch's hands.

"No! Stop her!" Naraku hissed. The two girls looked up and one started for an unseen object in the cave's corner. The other one stopped her. She could see a way out of this, even if the other one was so afraid she would have aided Naraku out of his demise.

Several loping figures peeled off of the rock wall and one snatched up the long object from the floor. The creature pulled and dark steel gleamed from the black scabbard in his hand. Naraku smirked in Kikyo's face as she was run through from behind. Her grasping fingers let him go.

The expression on her face, he must say, was priceless.

"Glack!" she gagged on her own blood as the oni skewered her middle torso with the blade, and kept cutting to pull it out her other side.

Naraku rose to his full height and kicked the fallen woman. Her middle opened up even more, drenching the earth with her life's blood.

"No," she whimpered. To have lived so long a careful life and have it ended at the feet of an enemy!.... panic bulged Kikyo's eyes as the color dimmed from them.

Naraku trod upon her grasping, reaching fingers. "That was too close," he murmured, checking his chest and insides for injury. She had taken some of his powers, sure, but there were ample stores she hadn't had time to get to.

She had barely scratched the surface and made it bled.

"At your service, leige," the oni rumbled. He offered the dark katana to Naraku hilt first. Naraku took the weapon and turned to his prisoners as Kikyo gasped small, shallow breaths on the floor.

"You were going to let her kill me," he growled. His extra limbs flexed and grabbed the hair of the girl who had started to reach for the sword.

"I wasn't, sir! I promise!! I was going to get your sword!" she sobbed. Snot ran down her nose and off her chin. Naraku threw her down and smiled benevolently.

"I know. I believe you, child."

The girl momentarily relaxed until he thrust down with the blade. Her hand raised up instinctively to block the blow.... and flew away as the blade detached it from the wrist.

The girl screamed in agony and pain, thrusting her stump into the air. Blood sprayed across her shocked companion.

"But you moved too slow," Naraku smirked. He wiped the dripping katana on the back of Kikyo's reddening blouse, adding more insult to injury. The oni watched the girl's injury with open blood lust and let themselves feast at Naraku's nod.

Her screams were horrible to hear.

"You, on the other hand, were going to betray me," Naraku hissed to the girl, the one who had stopped her companion from helping.

The girl's eyes grew huge and the spark in them slowly died as she understood what her punishment was going to be.

The last thing Kikyo heard as she lay dying were the soft sobs of the girl held down as Naraku punished her with his bodily thrusts that split her open.

****

Inuyasha, Kagome and their guards returned back to Takahashi Enterprises with speed and protection. The short Kitsune cringed inwardly at each scream or laugh from outside the safety of the armored vehicles, but their job was to see their charges back safely. Kagome leaned against Inuyasha's shoulder, too weary to want to listen. Inuyasha was worried. He knew she cared enough for the innocent outside, but unless they went to battle Naraku, there wasn't alot they could do for everyone.

The atmosphere was tense and even more so once the company of SUV's were safely ensconced inside the Takahashi garages. The empty lobby was deceiving for as the group ascended to guest floors above, they were greeted by a bevy of people.

Short red-haired Kitsune milled around clad in legal attire or furlined vests with green leggings.

Ookami men and women had exchanged their business attire for combat gear. It gave Inuyasha a chill to think that all these able-bodied warriors were related to Kouga. There were so many.

Kagome leaned her hip against Inuyasha's allowing her posture to sag slightly. She could see Miroku and Sango talking to a couple of the Ookami. How she longed to just rest now, just for a moment. Inuyasha turned to watch her still expression, his eyes narrowed with concern. He longed to take her into his arms, but there was quite a crowd.

And he was Inutaisho's son. His partially golden eyes swept around the crowd to the white, shining figure his brother made....he stuck out like a lily among the daffodills.

Sesshomaru's yellow eyes locked with his; he nodded. Kouga and Ayame were conversing with him, and Rin was ever by his side.

"Oh, I got you, Dad," Kouga was saying. His father, Ookami Senior, had entered the audience room in his slightly bent way, his gait bent further by the oldest man Inuyasha had ever seen clinging to his arm. His eyes weres slanted to two pupils of penetrating orange, his ears pointed along the sides of his sparsely covered scalp and his small claw-like hands shook with palsey. But he still gazed at everyone with quick intelligence.

And the reverence Kouga and Ayame showed him spoke of his immense status within the Ookami clan. Ookami Takeru beamed as the elder leaned against his son and allowed him help to a chair.

"Friends," Sesshomaru's voice rang out. Everyone stilled and lent their ears. It secretly impressed Kagome how quickly everyone was to respond to his voice. It was a trait her brash-speaking lover could do with. "I thank you all for coming here to do your part instead of waiting it out as so many others must. The real storm is here and you have chosen to ride the lightning instead of playing it safe. I am grateful, and truly so....you honor me with your presence."

Inuyasha's heart swelled with the lifting speech, even as his childish ego taunted his big brother for trying to act so pompously proper. The Kitsune cheered and the Ookami grinned. Kagome leaned against his side, and her mouth stretched in a small yawn.

"He always did know what to say," Inuyasha had to admit. Kagome snuggled closer, in the crowds of people. Miroku caught her eye and he and Sango came closer. The four friends knotted together amongst the legions of partial youkai and humans.

"Is there any way we can get away for awhile? They may be up for awhile," Sango said. Inuyasha nodded and jingled a pass card produced from his slacks pocket.

"We can head to a conference room and take some quiet time. I think we all need to get away..." His hand squeezed Kagome's hip as they went.

Tomorrow was going to be hard enough as it was.

End for now

9/13/09

Well, well, well, the second post this year! When will this monstrosity be done? I hope soon. I will be far too busy enough if I get my college studies started. I want this thing to be behind me. Please, inspiration, bite me hard so I don't get too sad and just get the story written. I have gone through the layers of my mind far too many times.


End file.
